Fruits of Your Labors: Reborn
by Runa Rose Dempsey
Summary: The Modern Age has no place for the Shinsengumi. In an era that is no longer his but a body that definitely is, Okita Souji is out of his element. But he's not the only one, and he and the other out-of-place captains adapt to this new era that was built upon everything they'd fought for. Life is different and some things don't change, but maybe not all that does change is bad...
1. Part I - Past and Present

_**It's been…far longer then I want to admit since I've written anything. Fanfiction or on my own original stuff. I've been so engrossed in gaming, writing shamefully took a backseat to it.**_

 _ **And then I stumbled upon Hakuoki.**_

 _ **I knew I'd love Okita from the minute he opened his mouth. His is still my favorite storyline to play. Heisuke surprised me by being my close second favorite. As I wrote this, I suffered from sleep deprivation, but the inspiration positively boiled out of my fingers and demanded I start writing. NOW. I didn't stop until I could.**_

 _ **I have no idea if this will be long or short; I'm trying not to think too much on it, as it loses appeal when I overthink things. But I've some idea where I'd like to go with this. Hopefully, any of you who read this will enjoy the journey as much as I, so far, am as well. Feedback is always welcome.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **Past and Present**_

* * *

To anyone looking on, the group of young men lounging about the dojo that lazy Sunday afternoon didn't particularly stand out. Age wise, there was a bit of a gap, but it was only 9 years that actually separated the oldest from the youngest of them in reality. On that particular day, it wasn't even surprising. They didn't talk much sometimes – there was nothing of particular need to say between them – and simply enjoyed the presence of each other's company.

These kinds of days, Okita Souji decided, were the best.

The world was so…different now. But here, in _Shieikan_ , time almost seemed to stand still and brought Souji back to the days of Edo and the joys of sparring with those who were his peers. Maybe not _friends_ then _,_ per se, but comrades. Brothers, certainly. They'd fought together and bled together; in some cases, they'd died together.

It was hard to pinpoint what had made him remember who he was; the day Okita Souji, Shinsengumi Division 1 Captain, had awoken in him. He wasn't that person any more, of course, but he was _him_. It felt as if he'd gone to sleep and awoken many years later to a world that had born little resemblance to the one he remembered leaving behind. His _life_ was different.

For weeks, he'd been angry; at anyone and anything, relying on the memories he had of his usual day to day life to get through things. School, he'd quickly decided, was an utter _bore._ Modern technology was fascinating – he especially liked this idea of immortalizing people in pictures on cellphones. In many ways, however, he was completely out of his element and that made him nervous – which in turn pissed him off.

So the day he entered _Shieikan_ and realized it looked just as it always had, he'd relaxed. _Something_ not entirely unfamiliar, finally. There were new modern touches, of course, but he'd walked to the wall of bokken and grabbed one off the rack just for the feel of something familiar – the weight of the bokken in his hand hadn't changed no matter what era he was in.

Out of habit, he began doing a few of his old moves when he'd heard someone behind him. "What are you doing here?" The familiar whip-crack of Hijikata's voice was unmistakable; Souji had frozen mid-kata and turned to stare at him. At the time, he hadn't known what to make of the expression that had crossed his face, but he'd later found out it had been shock. Hijikata _knew_.

They _all_ knew.

Apparently, he was the last among them to gain this…awareness of himself, which rankled. It meant their group was complete, however, and it was seamless how they fell into old patterns. On free days, they'd congregate here in the dojo as if summoned by a silent force; just like old times. There were changes to the routine, of course – not everything was the same as before.

On his part, though he grinned devilishly and took shots at Hijikata _just because he could_ , there was a part of him that was hollow now. It was a gaping wide chasm of darkness that took up most of his heart; a place reserved for that countryside home and sunlit afternoons among the trees and flowers. The peace had changed him in many ways; _she'd_ changed him.

Chizuru.

Just thinking about her made him sigh.

"She's out there, ya know." Souji narrowed his eyes as he heard Heisuke behind him, annoyed. When had he snuck up on him? "Chizuru-chan, I mean." By unspoken rules, _no one_ had mentioned her name around him since they'd all come together. Count on it being Heisuke to finally address the big ass elephant in the room. He never did know when to shut his mouth worth a damn.

"Sou ka?" Glancing at him over his shoulder, smirk firmly in place, there was a glint in his eyes that betrayed his otherwise indifferent attitude. "So what if she is?"

Oh, if glares could _kill_. Souji laughed a bit at the look the youngest of them shot his way. Heisuke hadn't hid his affection for Chizuru worth a damn – something that had annoyed him initially. Back then, he might've become annoyed to hear his words now, but Souji was actually absurdly thankful for it at the moment. Someone else besides him at least understood a small part of the emptiness in his chest. For all their sniping, they'd _both_ cared about her, and if anyone would protect her _almost_ as good as he could, it would be Heisuke. "Che, ass." He sat next to him, pouting for all the world like a child. "Just doesn't feel like we're complete without her, ya know?"

Souji's grin melted as he stared off into the distance. Not _everyone_ had their memories. Kondo and Inoue were here, but showed no signs of knowing who they were beyond being students of the dojo they were particularly fond of. Yamazaki and Shimada were the same. It'd saddened him that Kondo, at least…but in a way, it didn't matter. Kondo would be Kondo, whether he had the memories telling him how to be or not. "Ah." The admission came out so quietly it might have been missed if one weren't paying attention. "Shouldn't you be heading off by now? Isa-chan might get upset."

Heisuke made a face at him that made Souji chuckle despite himself. In many ways, he and Heisuke had more in common now than anyone else. Back then, all the captains of the Shinsengumi had been alone – if they'd had family left, like Hijikata, they'd been at a distance. In this new era where war hadn't stripped them of everything, it was surreal for both of them to remember there were people who really cared where they were all the time now.

They had _family_.

Though Souji knew his older sister Mitsu had always been in contact with Hijikata about him, she'd always been distant – more so after she married and had a family of her own. Deserved or not, he'd always felt abandoned by her and he'd never quite forgiven her for that. Here, in this new era, she was anything but; their family, though suffering the same loss of his parents, hadn't fractured the way it had before. It'd been tough – Mitsu had worked multiple jobs to make ends meet – but not impossible.

That Kin, six years his senior to Mitsu's nine, was there helped too.

While Mitsu had become the primary source of financial stability, Kin had become the parent. She'd mended his clothes, made sure he ate good food, did his homework, and put him to bed when he'd still needed someone to do so. In and around all that, she'd smiled and grinned, ensuring his childhood had been…happy. Stable. Looking back on it now, it was surreal even for him to think about. Kin had died when she was nine years old during the old days, taken by what he suspected had been tuberculosis as well. An epidemic had swept across their lands, killing hundreds and leading to the decision Mitsu had made to have him live at _Shieikan_. He'd probably contracted it then as well, though where it'd taken years for him to waste away from it, Kin had been taken in mere weeks. He'd been three years old and had barely known who she was.

Heisuke's situation was fairly similar. His parents were distant bastards – wealthy elitists, really. While they probably didn't care two shits about where he was, he had a little half-sister now who _did_. They all gave Heisuke crap about the little duckling that would follow him around whenever he brought her, but even Souji had to admit she was _cute_. These days, she was a teenager who looked unnervingly similar to her brother in many ways. She even _fought_ like him, much to his chagrin.

"Isa hasn't cried about me coming home in _years,"_ he muttered, though Souji wasn't sure if he sounded more annoyed or disappointed by that fact. "Was easier back then to just hang out with the guys, I guess. Didn't really have anyone else to really worry about."

"Yeah, we've got to be responsible now," Souji said, straight-faced.

Both of them snorted in unison.

They were silent for several minutes before Heisuke spoke again, staring off as they watched the last of the sun's rays disappear below the horizon. His voice was surprisingly quiet but firm. "You'll find her. And she'll be happy 'cause you're better. We're _all_ better."

Souji didn't answer.

 _If she remembers,_ was unspoken between them.

* * *

"Souji! Kin!"

Souji didn't bother moving from the porch where he was lounging, snoozing as he was known to do in the late morning sun. Though he held no trace of the _ochimizu_ in him, the habit was apparently still there and he indulged in it – frequently.

Down the hall, Kin poked her head out of the kitchen doorway. In the process of making lunch, he'd guess. "Is it just me or does nee-san sound mad?"

"She's always mad," he snorted. "Dealing with Hijikata all day will do that."

She chuckled loudly. "Not sure I'd use that word to describe it, but we'll go with that."

He cracked one eye open to stare at her, but merely received his own grin shot right back at him before she ducked back into the kitchen again. Despite having longer hair and standing a good several inches shorter, Kin could've been his twin with the same brown hair and sharp green eyes he possessed.

It made it all the more annoying to have his own expressions shot right back at him.

The door behind him slid open then, perhaps with a slight bit more force then was warranted, and Mitsu's aggrieved look confirmed she was, indeed, annoyed. Glaring out into the gardens, she unceremoniously sat herself beside him, leaning back and easily discarding her suit jacket and loosening the top few buttons of her shirt in an effort to relax. It was very different from the demure and polite sister he once remembered from long ago.

Kin joined them outside moments later, wiping her hands and settling herself off on his other side. For a moment, Souji enjoyed the surreal moment of him just lazing about in the sun with his sisters – his family – and couldn't help the pleased grin that crossed his face. Though Mitsu was preoccupied with whatever annoyance plagued her, Kin caught his expression and arched a delicate eyebrow in question. _What are you grinning like a fool about?_

 _Oh, you know me,_ his eyes said, twinkling with his hidden knowledge, making him smile wider and her snort softly before dropping it. Instead, she faced their sister and asked, "So what has you so frustrated, Mitsu-neesan?"

"We're going to be hosting a party." The way she said it made it sound like she was saying, "We're assassinating the Emperor."

Of all the things she could've said, that hardly seemed like cause to be _annoyed._ Souji grinned merrily at the prospect, in fact. "Eh? This sounds like it'll be _fun_."

Mitsu shot him a look then, gray eyes filled with equal parts exasperation and affection. "You _would_ like that." Sighing, she muttered, "There's a big name doctor from the states moving back to Japan. The hospital wants to impress him and get him to come on board, so they want me to throw one here." She tilted her head out to look at the immaculately maintained western-style garden. It was an embarrassment of beauty, he sometimes thought, that only the three of them ever really got to enjoy. It looked like something better suited for the emperor's palace. "Apparently, word got around that we have a 'garden fit for the Emperor himself' and his daughter loves flowers."

Kin's eyebrow quirked. "Toshizo-san suggested it, didn't he?" There were only a handful of officials at the hospital who'd ever visited their home – Souji could count on one hand the number of mixers or parties that Mitsu had ever thrown here over the years. Hijikata was the most familiar by far of the few he could name; not only was he his friend, he was also the main pharmaceutical rep for his family's business that supplied over half the drugs used at Mitsu's workplace. Honestly, if he wasn't at _Shieikan,_ he was usually here going over business with his sister. Thinking back among his more recent set of memories, Souji could recall numerous dinners that he'd joined them for because of discussions that ran late. _Huh. Something to think about another time._

Mitsu's eye twitched. "Unfortunately, and the Board of Directors think it's a _fabulous_ idea." Under her breath, he heard her mutter a threat towards his old commander for opening his mouth that made Souji laugh. Turning to stare at him, she said sternly in a tone that promised retribution if he disobeyed, "I don't have to remind you to be on your best behavior with the good doctor's daughter, right?"

His expression turned absolutely angelic. "Must you even ask, Mitsu-neesan?"

Kin snorted – a crude sound that seemed almost misplaced coming from her. "Ah, Sou-chan." She leaned her head on his shoulder and laughed – a buoyant sound that shook her shoulders and brought tears to her eyes. Mitsu shook her head at them both and rested her arm on his other shoulder, leaning heavily into his side.

It was very odd to him, these moments. He'd never really had a lot of moments where he'd ever truly felt like a 'little brother'. In the Shinsengumi, they'd all treated each other as equals. He'd even been somewhat superior, in some ways. But here, in these little moments of tranquility, he felt the warmth on either side from both of his sisters and closed his eyes, just for a moment.

It was moments like these he'd have killed for way back when.

"Can I invite the guys?" It was habit, mostly, for him to ask.

Mitsu knew that too, considering she shot him a rather knowing sideways glance. "As if they wouldn't come anyway." Despite her dry tone, he knew for a fact she liked every single one of them. Kin attended college with the elder two of the Baka Trio; Souji attended school with Heisuke and Saito. They were so intrinsically tied up in their personal lives that they were merely an extension of their little family and frequently treated as such. "That warning applies to them too; last thing I need is for Yukimura-sensei's daughter to get upset over the Idiot Trio being…themselves or something."

Souji laughed alongside her for a moment before his brain absorbed exactly what she'd just said. His laughter died in his throat and he was fairly sure the color drained from his face; it was all rerouted to his heart that stumbled over itself and damn near tried to stop mid-beat in his chest. With effort, he forced nonchalance and said lightly, "Yukimura-sensei, huh?"

Mitsu was oblivious, but he caught Kin looking at him out of the corner of his eyes and mentally cursed. She'd raised him, essentially, and could read him so well in a way that it frankly annoyed him at times – like now. To her credit, she didn't say anything about whatever she'd seen or heard in his voice that had given him away. "Yeah. His daughter's name is…Chisa? Chiharu? No, no, no…" She actually had to open up her email on her phone to find it. "Ah, Chizuru. Few months younger than your friend Heisuke, so she'll probably be joining your school when the new term starts if all goes well."

His fingers twitched, wanting to grab at his chest because he felt like he couldn't breathe for just a moment. _Will she remember?_ Souji wanted to scowl at the hopeful voice in his head – the one who sounded like that hopeful little child he'd ruthlessly squashed a long time ago in order to become the Shinsengumi's Division 1 Captain. Chizuru had awakened many things in him from the moment she'd walked into his life – a world of existence that hadn't centered on Kondo, the Shinsengumi, and how he could best serve them until the day he died. He'd fought…unimaginable – unreal – things for the all too brief but wonderful life they'd shared without batting an eye. So it galled him to realize he was absolutely _terrified_ of finding out the answer to the one question he needed answered most at that moment.

 _What will you do if she doesn't?_

* * *

 _ **A Few side notes:**_

 _ **I've no idea if Okita Kin really did die that young. While Okita really did have a second sister that age, there is no information I could find on her beyond the fact that she existed, so her fate during the time of Hakuoki was purely fabricate by me.**_

 _ **I fully intend to explore Souji's relationship to his sisters in the present further. Family dynamics really are fun to flesh out, and Souji is…well, Souji. I've a feeling their presence may be useful in his current predicament.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Preparations for Yukimura Kodo's party commence, the Shinsengumi lend a helping hand (or try to), and Okita does…well, what Okita does best to find his answers.**_


	2. Part I - Preparations

_**I'm thrilled to see people are enjoying this. To answer some questions:**_

 _ **Will Kaoru be part of this? Honestly, I'm not sure yet, though I'm leaning toward no just because he is a very difficult character for me to get into his head and hear his "voice". As for Chizuru and her memories, it will all be answered in due time.**_

 _ **As always, feedback is always welcome.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _ **Preparations**_

 _Chizuru._

 _Chizuru._

 _Chizuru._

Her name bounced around in his head constantly; Souji suspected he might go insane eventually. He stared off into space all the time now - enough that Kin had gotten fed up with him and tossed a mixing bowl at his head. Though the party wasn't until tomorrow night, his sister was prepping all the food she'd be making ahead of time. All of them had gotten wrangled into helping, come to think of it - penance for Hijikata opening his mouth in the first place, apparently.

Mitsu really was a formidable woman when she wanted to be.

So here he was, alone, laying in the middle of _Shieikan's_ dojo and staring blankly at its ceiling. This had always been the place he'd found peace - a fact that hadn't changed at all. He needed answers - the kind he had to find on his own - and he'd come to the one place he'd known he could relax to find them.

 _What if she remembers?_ That answer, he supposed, was obvious enough. They'd pick up right where they left off, or so he hoped. Souji knew he was...difficult sometimes. Would she still want him, when she could have her pick of anyone? All his joking aside, he'd always figured she'd liked Heisuke in the beginning. He was affable and full of cheer usually - annoyingly so - and so very obviously sweet on her from Day 1. And she'd always had that _smile_ \- the one that would always catch him at the oddest moments and just stop him in his tracks for the slightest fraction of a second. How could anyone _smile_ like that?

Like they were the sun and seeing you made them shine just a little brighter?

 _What if she doesn't remember?_ Reasonably, this was far more likely to be the case, though he hated thinking about it at all. If she really remembered nothing at all...should he even go near her? Souji was still the same no matter what the era his mind came from and she _could_ do so much better then him. He'd always _known_ she'd really deserved more then he'd been able to give her, irregardless of his tuberculosis. Chizuru deserved the world at her feet. What if...someone else could do that for her?

With a snarl, Souji got to his feet and snatched one of the bokken off the wall racks. He needed to _clear his head._ He didn't like where his thoughts were taking him. Was it fair to her to be selfish? He ached for Chizuru in ways he didn't even know he _could_ ache. Part of it was the physical, but a lot of it was simply her presence in his life. Selfless, foolish, _crazy_ woman that she was who'd stared down the fearsome Wolves of Mibu and somehow wrapped _every single one of them_ around her slim little fingers.

None of it, Souji reasoned, was worth thinking about until he knew what there was to think about. Figure out where she was and go from there.

He got into position to start some of his katas when he felt the hairs at the nape of his neck prickle in warning. His keenly honed warrior's senses were still more then sharp enough and he whirled around just in time to knock the offending bokken aimed for him away while dodging backwards, eyes narrowed at the perpetrator. Even if it weren't the middle of the day, Souji knew who it would be the minute he felt his neck tingle in warning. Chidingly, he drawled, "Ah, Hajime-kun, how mean…"

A small grin peeked out from under his violet hair, though his eyes were as laconic as always. Of all the captains, Souji had always gotten along best with Hajime because he was the only one, besides Hijikata, who _really_ gave him a challenge during a spar. But where Hijikata tended to rise to Souji's baiting _every time_ , Hajime would always remain cool and unflustered. This new era hadn't changed that about him at all. "One must ensure skills remain sharp and do not dull with disuse."

As a prod, Souji charged forward, bokken crossing a few times with the smaller man's briefly before disengaging again. It was a dance his body knew down to his muscles. When Hajime moved this way, he moved that way. Souji tracked his friend's every movement with a grin inching wider across his face as they fell into their old routine, each landing some blows that were going to bruise spectacularly by tomorrow. Neither paid attention or cared about them, however, and he saw his opening…

Only to have Hajime move with that inhuman speed of his, the blow of his bokken sharp but poignant against his abdomen before he could even bring his own to bear. Souji looked down and sighed, grumbling good naturedly as Hajime stood to his full height and rolled his shoulders. "It doesn't really feel like any time has gone by at all, does it?"

"Iie." Hajime eyed him curiously. "Hijikata thought it wise I come here, rather than assist with preparations."

 _Damn that bastard._ He still knew him a little too well, it seemed. Hajime was really the only one who could stand up to him in a full on spar and Souji had been looking for a fight. It would've been easy to go and find one, though a spar with Hajime was at least satisfying. "Did he now?" Souji set the bokken back onto its rack and gave an exaggerated little sigh. "I suppose we _should_ get back and help…Mitsu-neesan might be displeased if we don't."

Saitou Hajime, fearsome Shinsengumi Division 3 Captain, visibly _paled_ at such a thought as he set his own weapon back into its proper place. "Ah…this seems a…prudent course of action."

 _Ah, Chizuru._ Souji barely contained his laughter as they made their way back to his home. _If only you could see us right now. You would be happy, I think._

* * *

Of course, had he known what he'd be walking into, Souji figured he'd have stayed at the dojo a little bit…longer.

Like for a week.

His arms _ached_. It didn't help that the bruises were staring to make themselves apparent. Mitsu had him join the Idiot Trio in cleaning the house from top to bottom; a lengthy chore considering it hadn't had a good gutting in a few years. It occurred to him to complain about it, except the only other option was helping Kin and Souji would rather scoop his eyeballs out with a dull spoon then get in _her_ way. Even now, he could hear her snapping orders like Hijikata used to at Hajime and Sanan, who'd had the misfortune of stopping by to lend his assistance. The placid smile he gave Hijikata whenever he passed him hinted at who'd put the idea to come by in his head in the first place. Nothing had changed in _their_ particular friendship, either, though Souji had been relieved that he was like the old Sanan once again. He was all soft-spoken kindness wrapped in pointed looks and barbed intelligence.

The sun was barely visible over the horizon any longer by the time they were finished. They'd flipped on the lights strung along the garden perimeter about an hour ago, mostly to see how they'd look. The garden had a rather…unreal aura about it, he had to admit, and groaned as he rolled his shoulders.

He'd really be feeling those bruises come morning.

"A good day's work, I'd say," Kin noted, a beaming smile on her face. "The garden looks _beautiful_ , Mitsu-neesan."

Mitsu smiled tiredly. "Hopefully it'll be good enough."

"They'd be fools if it weren't." That from Hijikata, who offered a small quirk of a smile towards her.

Souji's eyes narrowed slightly. _Are they…having a moment?_ He looked towards Kin, who caught his eyes and grinned _his_ grin – the I-know-something-you-don't-know grin – that damn near made him choke in disbelief.

Thankfully, the moment was broken by the most hideous chorus of growls he'd ever heard. All eyes turned to Heisuke and Shinpachi, the source of the noises, who laughed in embarrassment.

Sanan rubbed at his forehead in exasperated amusement. "It seems we finished just in time, I suppose," he murmured to Kin, who outright laughed. "Shall we convene into the dining room? I believe dinner is all ready for us."

 _That_ was met by rather exuberant cheers.

Dinner was more like a battle then a peaceful affair…but Souji was used to that. Every dinner among the captains had always been something of a fight. He'd sneak pieces of food out from under Heisuke and Shinpachi's noses, grinning over their heads at Hajime who calmly did the same. The other end of the table was slightly more _refined_ about it, but he saw Kin snatch things from Sanan and Hijikata both while the latter glared at the former who merely gave him an edged smile and a subtle verbal poke in return.

Conversation continued steadily even after dinner was long since finished. Mitsu eventually left to do the dishes with assistance from Sano and Hijikata; Kin finally excused herself to go over last minute checks of everything that needed to be cooked tomorrow. Sanan got up to go assist her, but she waved him off with smile. "You're coming by to help me tomorrow, right?"

"Ah." Souji eyed him curiously, intrigued by the almost discomfited look on the former colonel's face. He couldn't recall Sanan being truly rattled by _anything_ , really. Glancing towards Hajime, Heisuke, and Shinpachi, they too had gone silent in favor of watching this rather unusual spectacle play out. _Not the only one noticing it, huh?_

"No need to assist me further tonight then; I'm retiring for the night after I give it one last check." Habit made Kin lean down and actually give Souji a kiss on his head, much like she'd always done when he was little. "Try not to ruin all the hard work you did cleaning, huh?"

"No promises there." He grinned, though his eyes caught Sanan's over her shoulder, quirking an eyebrow in silent question. _Did he just…avert his eyes?_

He was distracted from that thought by Shinpachi's boisterous laugh. "Aww…what a good _baby brother_." Shinpachi gave another laugh as he said this, slapping his leg as if it were the most hilarious thing he'd ever said. Heisuke grinned and even _Hajime_ cracked a smile over it. Souji focused on the latter and held a hand over his chest, wounded. "I expect it from those two idiots, but _you_ Hajime-kun? I'm hurt."

Of course, the grin that broke over his own face moments later ruined it, and they all had a good laugh – even Sanan relaxed and chuckled along with them. In their own ways, they were still reforming old bonds; some of which that had become more damaged then others.

In the end, Sanan and Heisuke actually ended up deciding to crash the night. Souji wasn't surprised about the latter; Heisuke lived furthest away and tended to avoid going home much anyway. Sanan, on the other hand, was a bit of a surprise. It also brought back memories of another time where it was just the three of them, though the memories themselves were far less pleasant.

"Aw man, that was good." As usual, Heisuke proved to be an apt icebreaker. "Kin-san _really_ knows how to cook. Does she make food every night?"

"Not _every night,_ " he chuckled. "But most, yeah. It's her thing."

"Wish she'd been around back in Edo," he sighed. "Save us from some of Shinpachi's disasters…"

"I recall, Toudou-kun, your endeavors having similar results." A friendly jab from Sanan, spoken with a small smirk, and Souji laughed at the sight of it.

 _This_ was the Sanan they'd all missed.

"Better than Souji's!" he sputtered indignantly, pointing at him. "He damn near poisoned us!"

"It is not difficult to be better than Okita-kun in culinary endeavors." A sideways glance his way, eyes gleaming, and Souji's lips curled into a pointed little grin. Sanan had always been a cagey bastard. Everything about him was about the unspoken; the words he left unsaid. Kondo had always been the best at reading into people and understanding these sorts of things, but Souji _thought_ he understood the words that were behind that look. It showed up every now and again whenever the past came up.

With a slight bit more force then was warranted, he slapped Sanan on the back and hoped it conveyed everything he'd wanted it to. "Never claimed to be a good cook, idiots. Now get out so I can sleep."

A relieved smile crossed the older man's face before he nodded and left. "Of course. Tomorrow, then."

The minute he left, Heisuke turned to him with a frown. "What was that?" He'd seen the undercurrents, apparently, but the actual meaning had apparently been lost on him.

Souji just rolled over onto his bed and sighed. "Ahhh…ask Sano or Shinpachi. I'm tired."

"Mou~!" He grumbled but conceded, leaving his room and shuffling down to the guest room Kin had prepared for him with what he had no doubt was a pout on his face. He could've explained it, but perhaps the most important parts were simply what they'd meant.

" _I'm sorry for the trouble,"_ his eyes had said. " _Am I forgiven?"_

" _Yeah,"_ his smack to his back had replied. _"Now shut up and move on."_

In his head, he could see Chizuru then, staring at him with that befuddled expression on her face. _"I don't get it…why not just say it straight?"_ She'd always been more than a little curious about the interactions between the Shinsengumi's captains. None of how they acted had ever really made _sense_ to her.

" _It's a guy thing."_ His answer had only confused her further, though he never did give her a better answer to that question. As he closed his eyes, Souji imagined her there beside him, his mind bringing her up in crystal clear detail as if she really were _right there_ ; he could even _smell_ the faint scent of the flowers he'd used to make the wreath in her hair. He held out his hand, almost expecting to feel the silky strands of her hair between his fingers.

He couldn't, of course, though he imagined her smiling at him and heard a faint whisper of her voice speak to him. _"Weirdos."_

"Yeah," he murmured, heavy lidded eyes trying to drink in the image his tired mind had conjured up for him before it vanished. "Just…easier then saying 'Sorry' and shit." The image of her faded away and he closed his eyes, heart heavy. _I still don't know my answer, but I miss you, Chizuru._ He sighed quietly before succumbing to sleep.

 _I'll see you soon._

* * *

 _ **I really hope I'm doing Souji justice. He is just so**_ _ **AWESOME. And he strikes me as such a kid where most things are concerned, though he doesn't seem to like to think about serious stuff much. I hope his interactions with his fellow captains are realistic too - I didn't want to not do them justice since, aside from Chizuru, they really were the biggest thing in his life.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The party is here and Chizuru finally meets the Shinsengumi. Souji's got a decision to make, but what will it be?**_


	3. Part I - Meetings and Misunderstandings

_**There are no words to describe how much I appreciate the feedback I've been getting. Hopefully, you'll appreciate this chapter as much as I did as I wrote it.**_

 _ **As always, feedback is always welcome and encouraged.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three**_

 _ **Meetings and Misunderstandings**_

Souji doubted he'd _ever_ get used to western clothes. If given a choice, he'd opt for a gi and hakama any day. In this day and age, however, such clothing was more suited to working out or training in a dojo, so when pressed he usually opted for comfortable stuff.

Dinner wear was neither his style nor comfortable; Souji tugged restlessly at the tie Mitsu had threatened him into wearing every few moments, feeling stifled. Clothes like these were better suited for Sanan or Hijikata, both of whom were in their element at this sort of gathering. Both men smiled effortlessly as they charmed their peers, though Hijikata's vaulted patience did crack a few times that Souji noticed. His home was crawling with medical professionals and researchers of every flavor; thankfully, while the house itself was a modest one, the garden was a large one and easily accommodated the large amount of people trying to chat up tonight's guest of the hour.

Yukimura Kodo looked…much the same as Souji remembered him. Bald, almost frail-looking, but with a smile that wasn't warped by the _ochimizu._ For the most part, he kept a slightly uncomfortable distance from him. Souji had far too many memories of the man and wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his mouth shut. Besides which, he was a bit preoccupied looking for the man's daughter.

Chizuru was _definitely_ here – Mitsu had unknowingly confirmed it for him the minute the good doctor had arrived by reminding him and the Baka Trio to behave themselves. He'd been looking for her since, as conflicted about approaching her as ever, but thus far she'd somehow managed to remain elusive. It was actually starting to get a bit frustrating; there were only so many places she could be.

Annoyed, he finally ducked into the kitchen for a moment, almost stumbling on Heisuke who was sitting on the floor and stretching his legs, complaining, "Man, why do we have to serve guests?" Like Sano, Hajime, and Shinpachi, he'd been turned into a server for the night.

"Ahou." Hijikata was obviously escaping the madness of the guests for the moment; he certainly didn't _hide_ …even though it certainly _looked_ like he did. "It would be too odd if you came as guests; none of you are even in the medical field. This isn't the type of gathering you just invite friends to."

"I don't know, might be more fun that way." Souji grinned in the face of the exasperated stare he shot his way. Were it the commander's gathering, he might've called a hooker to drop in just to liven things up, but for his sister…he sighed forlornly, disappointed. He rather valued having all ten of his fingers, thank you. "How the hell do you stand it?"

"Focus on a point just beyond their head and nod a lot." Hijikata looked pained as he rubbed at his temple. "Give me stupid ronin any day," he muttered under his breath before steeling his shoulders and walking back outside.

Heisuke and Souji both laughed as the door shut behind him. "I don't know," the younger boy finally said, "Kinda nice not having to be so alert _all_ the time." Of them all, Heisuke had adjusted to the changes the easiest. He was still a little cock in a fight and trained just as hard as the rest of them, but he wasn't nearly as stuck in his old habits as the rest of them were. "Any luck?"

Souji shook his head. "She must be hiding because I swear I've done two laps among these people and I haven't even gotten a _glimpse_ of her." It'd occurred to him she might very well be dodging him; maybe she really did have her memories and…didn't want to see him?

The thought annoyed him far more than it should have.

Heisuke sighed. "Me neither. Sano and Shin haven't had luck either, though I don't know how much they're actually looking so much as _flirting_." He rolled his eyes and Souji snorted. Heisuke flirted just as much as the other two, but in this crowd the women were generally much older and not quite what he was going for.

Souji opened his mouth to respond to that when the door behind him slid open again and he felt someone knock right into him. Instinctively, he held a hand out to steady whoever it was, figuring it was probably Kin to check up on the desserts…

And just about stood there gaping like a fool for a good minute. _It's just that easy?_

After the _whole evening spent searching…_ her big, brown eyes blinked up at him in surprise. His mouth went dry and he simply scanned Chizuru over, at a loss as to what, exactly, he should even say. _Something? Anything? Come on you idiot; SPEAK!_

"Watch where you're going, huh?" His grin felt…a little off…and out of the corner of his eye, he caught Heisuke smack his head with a grimace. _Yeah, that could've come out a little better._ "You might hurt yourself."

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" She bowed, hands clutching together in front of her. "I was just, uh…looking for some place to freshen up."

To his eyes, she looked perfectly fine; her dark green dress was modest, but form fitting, and his eyes followed the familiar curve of her hips and waist without even thinking. The most distracting thing was her hair; it fell loose in gentle waves past her shoulders, unadorned except for a small little cherry blossom clip to keep her bangs out of her eyes. Chizuru had never worn it down very much, but the few times he'd glimpse it he'd always just _stared_ because it'd made her look so….different.

He stared into her eyes for several moments, drinking in every ounce of her. _Finally_. He wanted to hug her, kiss her; feel the smoothness of her skin again. But the eyes staring back at him were…confused, maybe a little weary, but most importantly showed no recognition once so ever.

He'd known it – prepared himself for the possibility – but the disappointment was like a hard blow to the gut and it stole his breath away.

 _She doesn't remember._

He must've been quiet for too long because he heard Heisuke move and suddenly he was in front of him, catching her attention and giving him a moment to…recollect himself. "Forgive my friend; he's had a bit too much if you know what I mean." The joke prompted a small awkward giggle, but he held out his hand with his usual smile. "I'm Heisuke; the fool behind me is Okita Soujiro, but we just call him Souji."

"Pleasure to meet you." She bowed a bit, slightly less guarded seeming before turning to face him. "You must be Mitsu-san and Kin-san's brother? They mentioned you were among the guests tonight."

"The one and only." The grin he gave her was real, as was the slap on the back that nearly sent Heisuke tumbling to the floor face first. _Fool, huh? Brat._ "Mitsu-neesan mentioned Yukimura-sensei had a daughter he'd be bringing. Didn't say anything about her being cute."

 _Ah, there it is_. The flush was quick to rise and painted her entire face red as she looked down with that same shy little smile. "I-uh…well…"

Almost reluctantly, he took pity on her. "Two doors down to the right." When she stared at him blankly, he laughed despite himself. "Restroom, right?"

"Oh…right. Thank you." And as quick as she came, she left. He was half tempted to go after her, but his feet stayed rooted to the floor despite part of him demanding otherwise.

Grumbling, Heisuke stood beside him and gave him a long look. "What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Souji leaned against the wall, arms crossed and a wry smile on his lips. "I think I'm screwed."

* * *

Even if he'd wanted to, it was impossible to ignore her after that.

She was _everywhere_. Whenever he turned around, she was right there talking to someone just within eyesight; so much so that part of him started wondering if it was a conspiracy. Souji didn't approach her, but he watched her smile and chat easily, smiling gently whenever she laughed or her smile genuinely reached her eyes. It didn't do that much, he was intrigued to note. But he saw her stumble upon the other captains, all of whom reacted to her with varying degrees of his own reaction as they realized she _didn't_ remember them. Surprise. Disappointment. Sadness. Watching Hijikata actually verbally trip over himself was worth the mild annoyance it had provoked. But only _they_ prompted those rare true smiles and laughs from her.

It made Souji feel smugly happy.

"Are you going to stalk the poor girl all night?" Kin's voice behind him startled Souji enough that he almost tripped over his own feet as he turned around to face her, scowling at the cat-who-got-the-cream grin on her face. "She _is_ rather cute, huh?" She nudged him with her elbow pointedly.

Souji gave an off-handed shrug, playing indifferent. Hell would freeze over before he'd admit anything to Kin. Explaining why he felt so…strongly about Chizuru without actually telling her the truth would be a nightmare. "She's cute, I guess."

Kin actually looked vaguely disappointed by his response. Confusion crossed her face as she pondered over her thoughts, obviously figuring out how to phrase something she wanted to say. Souji was very good at reading her looks, not that she ever bothered to hide what she thought in the first place. Why would she be disappointed that he might not like her, though…?

"Do you like boys?" The question was blurted out so suddenly and matter-of-factly that Souji actually choked on his own spit. "I know you've never shown any interest in girls, even as a little boy, but I chalked that up to your dedication at the dojo." Kin didn't look bothered by the thought – just worried. "I'm _concerned_ about you, Sou-chan. You spend all your spare time with your friends but I've never seen you even _interested…_ and you're already 16…"

Of _course_ they just _all_ had to be in hearing range when Kin dropped _this_ bomb on him. No amount of threats would've prevented the boisterously loud laughter of the Baka trio as they all clutched their stomachs and nearly keeled over in laughter. Even _Hajime_ ' _s_ stoicism only went so far, though he tried to mask his chuckling behind the sleeve of his shirt.

Though even Hajime froze, almost dropping the tray of drinks he was holding, as her next grenade imploded in his face. "Is it Saitou-kun? I know you two have always been close, though you've been damn near inseparable lately…"

The Baka Trio were on the ground at this point, causing a scene that had attracted mostly everyone's attention, and even Chizuru was looking his way as she took it all in…and his brain absolutely skidded to a halt. He didn't give two shits what anyone really thought about him but if _she_ really ever thought he…

…with _Hajime…_!

" _ **NO!"**_ His voice probably carried over to the next town, his face a mix between red, purple, and green.

Behind him, he heard Hijikata murmur to Sanan, "That would explain why he'd always have to track _him_ down to spar…"

Really, who could blame him for losing it? It took men with far more willpower then he had not to throw a fist at that point. And it wasn't like Hijikata hadn't thrown one _right back_ , though Mitsu-neesan didn't actually seem to care about that. At the very least, she was glaring at them _all_ rather than just him, a suspicious twitch at her forehead that boded ill if _any_ of them rose their heads from the floor in. The guests had all filed out except for the good doctor and Chizuru at this point – the ones who they were currently being made to apologize to rather excessively, he rather thought. Souji wasn't about to make _that_ argument, however. Out of the corner of his eye, he did glare and promise revenge Kin's way, though.

How had _she_ managed to escape this?

"It's quite alright," Kodo said laughingly. "There is no shame in having such a lively younger brother. Youth is the time for such excitement." Almost absently, he patted Chizuru's shoulder, who merely blushed and huffed in embarrassment. "I'm merely grateful for the inconvenience your hospital must've put you through to host this. I admit, they didn't exaggerate; your gardens are beyond compare to anything I've ever seen."

"You honor me, Kodo-sensei." Mitsu's shoulders unwound a scant amount. "It was no inconvenience at all. We've very little occasion to throw such grand affairs here."

That wasn't a lie, though it was something of a gathering simply whenever all of the guys converged on this place – and _that_ was pretty much several days a week, easy.

"I do hope you will invite us back whenever you do; I'm sure the Cherry Blossom season must be especially beautiful to view here." He smiled as Mitsu's eyes regarded him in cautious optimism. "I'd hate to think you'd go through all this effort without having something to show for it, but if you could perhaps…neglect to mention my decision to your board of directors as of yet? I find letting people stew for a few days puts them in a rather _open_ mind set…"

Souji _almost_ laughed. Apparently, Kodo wasn't nearly so bad when he wasn't absolutely insane.

He imagined Chizuru looked properly scandalized as she said, "Dad! That's a mean thing to say…"

When Mitsu let out a relieved sigh, he took that as his cue to finally look up. As he rubbed the kinks from his neck, he was startled as hell when he felt Chizuru come forward and grab his hand. "What?"

She deftly wrapped a handkerchief around his throbbing hand, a shy smile on her face as she looked up at him from under her hair and made his heart stutter in his chest in response. "You should really ice your hand before it swells." She bowed then, before racing to catch up to her father who was already towards the gate. "Thank you for having us!"

Souji stared at the piece of fabric around his hand blankly for several moments – long after he heard their car drive off. It had a faintly floral scent to it that matched the subtle perfume he'd noticed Chizuru had been wearing. As he stared at it, several things clicked into place for him, as if the fog that had been shrouding his brain suddenly. He was sure he couldn't ignore her – Souji just didn't have the willpower for it. He craved the warmth and kindness she exuded like a drug. But he could try and give her…space. Their situation was different now; would she still come to him, now that she wasn't bound to a complex with only a handful of people for company? If she did, he'd go to her without regret and selfishly keep her all to himself. If she found someone else…

His wrapped hand clenched in a tight fist, straining against the delicate fabric. He wouldn't _like it_ – he just might go crazy, actually – but he'd _deal with it._ He could try being unselfish for her. She was _worth it._

Of to the side, Kin watched her little brother carefully. "Huh, so he isn't gay then."

Beside her, Sanan chuckled under his breath and shook his head. "I'd say not, Kin-san." Subtly, he led her off towards the kitchen before Souji snapped out of his thoughts. _Best leave him to his musings._ "We should perhaps start on all those dishes? They surely won't clean themselves…" Habit made him glance towards Sano, Heisuke, and Shinpachi who were all trying to slowly sneak away. Under his gaze, they froze, quickly agreeing with only a few grumbles under their breath.

Some things, Sanan was pleased to note, really didn't change.

* * *

 _ **Words can't express how much fun this entire chapter was for me to write. And while I know Souji might seem perhaps slightly OC, I've always noticed he has a very child-like way of reacting to things. I'm basing this thought solely on the game (I've never watched the anime really, simply because I know they had him die and I just can't accept that!). Anyway, I hope he still remains believable. Between him and Heisuke, I don't know who makes me giggle like a school girl more.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: New semester of school begins and Souji finds out just how quickly his plans to give Chizuru space will get thrown to the wind.**_


	4. Part I - Space For a Good Man

_**I should really be asleep right now, but I had to finish this while the image was still fresh in my mind. Thank you all for the feedback as well; it really helps and encourages me! Though while I know I've been updating every few days, I can't promise I always will. It's mostly if the inspiration stays, which it so far has.**_

 _ **As always, feedback is always welcome and encouraged.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Four**_

 _ **Space For A Good Man**_

There was really no point, Souji thought, to school. It befuddled him as to its purpose beyond being a place to shove children during the day for a few hours under the guise of 'learning'. That, he figured, was what a dojo was for though, wasn't it? He'd learned everything he'd needed to survive the world there at _Shieikan._ Lord knows it'd been more practical learning too. He'd probably just skip the place, honestly, if he didn't have the memory of the chewing out Mitsu _AND_ Kin had given him for trying once. It was before he'd had any awareness, so it sort of felt like it was someone else, but that ear twist seemed like it'd _hurt_.

At least, he was relieved to note, he only had a year and a half left. Souji had no intention of continuing to college; Kondo had already asked him outright if he'd consider taking over some classes at _Shieikan –_ a role he'd always hoped would go to him anyway even before they'd formed the Shinsengumi back in the day. Children were shockingly _soft_ in this era, and he'd taken it upon himself to _try_ and make men out of some of the younger boys in that dojo.

"Oi, Souji!" Heisuke and Hajime flagged him down in the courtyard of the building, and he smiled genuinely at the familiar ponytail he spied off to Heisuke's right. It was odd, sometimes, remembering that long tail of hair didn't belong to the younger man anymore.

"You look cute as ever, Isa-chan."

Toudou Isa flashed him a mega-watt smile, almost identical to her half-brothers'. Same hair, same green eyes...it was like looking at the Heisuke who'd first stumbled into _Shieikan_ those many years ago, only _this_ one was far prettier and actually had breasts to go with the feminine looks. "I heard I missed quite the party," she noted innocently enough...but then he saw her glance towards Hajime and giggle.

Souji scowled, swiping Heisuke over the back of his head. Even he could put two and two together to make four. "I'm going to kill you."

"Sorry!" Heisuke didn't look all that apologetic though, grinning as he was. "Come on, Souji, it was _funny._ Hajime-kun thinks so!"

His taciturn friend glanced at Heisuke with a glint in his eyes that made Souji smile. Though Hajime generally never partook in the shenanigans he and the other captains would get up to, he was more than capable of doing so. The rare times he did, he got _that_ look, and Souji looked forward to seeing just what his friend would come up with.

Hajime could be devious too when he wanted to be.

"It would be such a pity," Isa lamented with a mischievous smile and twinkling eyes staring at Hajime. "I know many first year girls who might cry."

He looked away, a _definite_ flush to his face. As usual, watching Hajime interact with a female was like comedy gold.

The bell rang then, signaling the start of their day, and Souji reluctantly followed his friends to their classroom. He was actually rather thankful they were there; it made the dull droning of all the teachers somewhat more bearable. Only Isa went her own way, heading towards the first year rooms with a cheerful wave.

 _I wonder if Chizuru is having a good first day?_ He hadn't seen her, though he knew she was here. All anyone could talk about around him was the batch of fresh faces that were actually joining them this year. Speaking of which...he sat up a little as he noticed their homeroom instructor beckon in someone from the hall.

The new girl bowed politely. "Hajimemashite. I'm Fujiwara Shiori."

"Whoa, she's _cute_ ," he heard Heisuke say. The girl was a little taller than most; easily Hajime's height. Reddish brown hair was left long and free, but Souji frowned as he caught her gaze from where he was in the back of the room. Her eyes were a little sharper than most females and he went into high alert. His instincts that had saved him countless times during the Bakumatsu told him she screamed _trouble._

 _Not that it's stopping Heisuke one bit._ Unlike Sano or Shinpachi, Heisuke lacked a certain…smoothness when it came to his flirting. He was open and quite blatant, though coupled with his youthful features it seemed to work for him. It never failed to mystify Souji whenever he watched him, as he did now once lunch rolled around and Heisuke rounded on the new girl with an enthusiastic grin on his face. That she was sitting at the desk to his right made it all the easier for him.

Souji turned his back towards them, eyes rolling. He really didn't have to watch him make a fool of himself, but he couldn't help _hearing_ _them._ The entire class converged around her like vultures, questions shooting out left and right.

"Where are you from?"

"Do you have siblings, Fujiwara-san?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" _That_ actually made Souji snort. Subtlety much?

Thankfully, he was saved from having to listen to it much by Isa's arrival…who he immediately noticed was dragging an embarrassed Chizuru behind her. Souji forced himself not to react, and he didn't, but damn it if he didn't feel his mood lighten just a bit.

How could it not? She looked absolutely beautiful even in something simple like a school uniform.

The minute Isa noticed her brother, she rolled her own eyes and snorted. "Ah, Nii-san is at it again. I suppose that means he'll pretty much be ignoring us today." She didn't much seem to care about that, however, and blasted Hajime with a dazzling smile as he actually got up and pulled up a chair for her.

 _This is what the Shinsengumi has been reduced to._ The thought wasn't angry or despairing, surprisingly. Souji actually found it to be…relieved. This was an era that had no need for the Shinsengumi as it once was. Their job really was…done. And whether everyone else realized it or not, the world was dragging them into this new era and making them _live_. And yet…

He glanced up at Chizuru who kept glancing around the second year classroom like she was worried someone might yell at them for being here. Here was a symbol from his past that actually offered him somewhat of a fresh start. Souji had promised himself he'd stay away from her, but if the powers that be were going to drop her in his proverbial lap like this…

Without really moving, Souji hooked his foot around the chair from the desk in front of him and turned it around so that it faced him, tilted slightly as if in invitation to sit. Her head turned at the sound of the metal legs scraping on the floor, startled. "Might as well sit," he pointed out with a grin, hands behind his head as he leaned back on his own and got comfortable. "We meet again, Chizuru-chan."

He was only slightly disappointed that she actually seemed to struggle in recalling who he was; recognition lit her eyes quickly, however, and she gave him an almost relieved smile. "Ah, Okita-san. It's nice to see a friendly face today."

"Friendly?" Heisuke slid up his own chair between them then, laughing. "That's a first."

"I'm _perfectly_ _friendly_ ," he said with an expression that was decidedly _not_ towards the younger boy.

"Maybe to _Hajime,"_ he shot right back, Heisuke's own grin being somewhat closer to a mocking sneer and full of innuendo.

Souji's eyes narrowed. "Finished getting _friendly_ with the new girl?" He said it loud enough for said girl to hear too, smirking in triumph when Heisuke flushed and quickly looked back…only to meet said girl's curious stare and start stuttering.

It was small and all too brief, but Chizuru's giggle was like music to his ears. "You must be very close," she noted, shoulders finally relaxing as she brought out her own lunch – homemade, of course – and started to eat.

"Heisuke-nii, Souji-kun, and Hajime-kun have all attend the same dojo since elementary," Isa pointed out, pouting slightly towards her brother as she said, "They see more of my Nii-san than I do."

Heisuke turned around from bumbling in embarrassment at the new girl to catch the end of that and protested, "They do not! You stopped coming with me during junior high to hang out with your own friends."

Isa ignored that, continuing on by saying in feigned indignation, "When he's not there, he's bumming it at Souji-kun's house or in the Den of Delinquents."

Souji gave a bark of laughter and nearly fell backwards off his seat. "Is that what you call their place?" It wasn't _that_ far off the mark, when he really thought about it. Sano and Shinpachi lived in an apartment with two other male roommates who _did_ tend to have that rough way about them. Not that his fellow Shinsengumi captains were any better when they all got together…but he did note Kin had stopped going over to their place as much when they'd moved in with them.

"Sanosuke-san and Shinpachi-san are fine, but their roommates…" Isa's face said more clearly than words what she thought of them. To Heisuke, she said almost as an afterthought, "Mother's convinced they're corrupting you."

 _If only she knew._ One such visit, not long after he'd regained his memories, had proven Heisuke still had a fair tolerance for alcohol despite being younger than he was during their Shinsengumi days. Though he didn't indulge _quite_ so often in the here and now, Souji knew they still managed to sneak him sake whenever he dropped by to see them.

Glancing at Chizuru, he saw the question on her face before she even opened her mouth and said, "Sano and Shinpachi also train at _Shieikan,_ our dojo." As an afterthought, he added, "Hijikata, the stiff medicine guy, and Sanan with the creepy smile from the party? Also members. We've pretty much grown up together." _Longer than you'd realize._

She nodded, processing that. "Do Kin-san and Mitsu-san train there too? I thought I heard them say something about training more when they had time at the party."

Souji smiled, nodding. "Not as often, but yeah. _Shieikan_ has a few female students, but they tend to have a fast turn-around." Most didn't stick with it very seriously and quit after a few years, he'd noticed, though they did have a few dedicated ones who still came to this day. That had taken the most to get used to – women weren't _fighters_ back then. Souji had never been good at holding back when he practiced – as in he _couldn't_ – and had to avoid sparring with any of the females who did train there simply so he didn't _break them_. He tended to rotate among the old captains, just because he knew anyone else he'd break in half.

"I wonder if I could join?" she mused out loud thoughtfully. "Tou-san taught me some basic forms to humor me, but he always said I had no need to learn such things as I got older."

"Absolutely!" Isa jumped in before any of them could even say a word. "Even _I_ trained there. A girl has to know how to protect herself in this day and age! And Kondo-san is an _awesome_ teacher. Souji-kun too."

That drew Chizuru's gaze to him, intrigued. "You teach there?"

"Going to," he conceded. "Kondo-san wants me to start teaching the more serious students – mostly competition circuit ones. Hijikata or Sanan are better with beginners." In reality, Souji just had so little patience teaching what should've been plain old common sense; Sanan usually had to point out that not everyone had a natural way of picking up kendo and needed to have things _explained_ to them. It was a move to protect the beginners from his ire as much as to benefit the more experienced students who could keep up with him.

"Could I…maybe come watch some time?" Chizuru's face colored slightly, and Souji had no idea _why_ the idea of her coming to watch them at the dojo affected him…but it did, like a bolt of lightning. He _really_ , _really_ wanted her to see him where he was most at home – where he was at his best.

Before he could say anything though, Heisuke jumped on the notion with enthusiasm. "Heck yeah! You can come watch our next practice!"

Chizuru flashed Heisuke that brilliant smile, eyes sparkling with happiness, and Souji ground his teeth and barely repressed the urge to kick him. He'd _promised himself,_ but damn if it wasn't _difficult._

It'd never occurred to him, though it should've…would he stand aside and let Heisuke pursue her? He'd always been very obvious in his feelings for Chizuru – he couldn't lie for the life of him – and obviously the attraction was still there from the flush that crawled over the boy's face and to the tips of his ears at her smile. Souji had promised to stand aside to see if Chizuru would still find her way to him without his interference, but when he'd thought of her possibly dating other guys, it'd been a nameless, faceless stranger. If it was Heisuke? Sano? Hell, Hijikata?

Souji's teeth ground harder and he stared holes into the top of his desk. _Fuck._

He hadn't ever considered it and the thought hurt in ways he _really_ didn't like.

* * *

Something was wrong.

It wasn't _hard_ to determine when something was wrong with Souji – he had all the subtlety of an enraged bull. Hijikata had always left managing his moods to Kondo, however, who was far more adept at curbing his temper than anyone. But in this era where Kondo didn't have quite the same depth of relationship to them, he was not available to talk to Souji – or any of the younger captains – about some of the things that came up.

Perhaps, he lamented, it was because he'd been first. Hijikata didn't know _why_ he'd been first to remember, only that he'd woken up one morning in his apartment and had remembered _everything_. Fortunately, it'd only been a month before Sanan had "awoken" and he'd had someone to share his thoughts and frustrations with, easily falling into their old patterns from their early days to keep from going absolutely crazy. They'd both kept closer tabs on the others from that point, waiting to see if they too would "awaken"…and had helped each and every one of them adjust as best they could when it became apparent that they _did_. Though he wasn't a commander of warriors anymore, nor Sanan his "right hand man", Hijikata still felt responsible for the men who'd been under his command once upon a time.

It was almost a relief when he'd seen Souji in the dojo that day. He'd been the only hold out – everyone else, by that point, had awoken and mostly adjusted to the new era. He'd always been _focused_ and dedicated to practicing his kenjutsu too, so seeing him in the dojo wasn't even all that strange, nor was the short temper that he had with others. It was the katas he'd started doing that day that had given him away – the moves of the Okita Souji who'd been _Shieikan's_ prodigy student back during their early days – and told Hijikata that the last of his captains had "awoken". His self-imposed job, as it were, was almost done.

Only it wasn't.

There was no Kondo for him to hoist Souji onto, and though Hijikata found Souji to be an annoying pain in his ass on the best of days, _their_ Kondo had loved him like a little brother, or even a son. It'd been achingly obvious every time he'd made some excuse for Souji's bad behavior or rotten attitude, or snuck him extra food when he thought no one was watching. Sanan was always the one to even goad his pestering and pranks on a little, in a backwards way to keep him from getting too bogged down in seriousness, leaving Hijikata to be the obvious choice for "uptight stiff" in Okita Souji's little world.

So perhaps that was why he still felt like he had to make sure he was alright...and watch after him the way he knew Kondo would, if he'd remembered. Hijikata wished he had. On days like these, he dearly wished he could've picked his mentor's brain. Dealing with Souji didn't always make sense to him.

"I wonder what happened," Mitsu murmured from across the table they were sitting at in the kitchen. As usual, they were going over purchasing orders for each of the hospitals, and Hijikata much preferred her home over his own office in his family's corporate building for the tedious work. She'd always been a rather formidable woman, he remembered, but she was absolutely ruthless in this modern age where women had far more of a voice. They'd kept in touch over the years back during the Shinsengumi days, mostly regarding Souji and how he was doing, but they'd generated a small friendship over the course of those letters too. She'd been a smart woman even then, and as the years had gone on his paragraphs about his own frustrations with events had easily outgrown the usual updates on her brother. She'd always proven to be an easy listener.

 _Too bad she was married at that point._ Hijikata shook his head, pushing that thought away. _Doesn't matter now. Focus on the mission at hand._ "Maybe I should go talk with him." The thought was hardly a pleasant one – he could just see the mocking grin crossing his face – but he pushed on in the face of the soft smile she gave him. _The things men will do for a woman's smile._

"You really do take care of him," she said sadly. "I think you and Kin know my brother better than I do."

He set his hand on her shoulder lightly – and was only slightly surprised when she rested her own hand over his in response. "You did what you had to do to keep your family together," he pointed out.

"A consolation that makes it sting only slightly less." She removed her hand and motioned him away. "I'll continue going through the inventories. Perhaps I can figure a way to make the numbers work…"

 _Better her than me._ He left her to it, partially grateful. If he could, he'd quit his family business and take up full time at _Shieikan._ Unfortunately, money was far more vital in this era than it was during the Bakumatsu. Where they'd gotten by then on very little money and following their own dreams of being samurai despite humble origins, such an option was not realistically viable now. Some people, like Sanan, had found callings they enjoyed that could sustain them. He'd, unfortunately, had no such luck.

Hijikata knocked on the door frame once before sliding the room door open and coming face to face with a very irritable Souji. His hand clutched a shinai and though it wasn't raised, it kept tapping against the floor of his room as if he wanted to hit something – or someone – with it.

"What the hell has you in a mood?"

"Finished flirting with my sister?" he shot back with – yep, there it was – his familiar sneer. It brought back many memories, many of them unpleasant and consisting of that very expression, though on a much younger face.

How could a nine year old's face sport such a look?

Hijikata ignored his comment, with great effort, and pushed on. _Kondo would want you to. Do it for him._ "Finished pouting like a spoiled brat?" he shot right back, and at the very least it got Souji looking at him…or glaring, at any rate.

"Stick up your ass like always," he grumbled, eyes narrowed. Souji was silent for several minutes, glaring at him, and Hijikata thought he might just let it persist before he saw his glare shift sideways and his shoulders deflate just a little. "I don't know what to do."

 _Not the most helpful of starts, but it's something._ He waited, saying nothing as Souji tried to find the words he wanted. Pushing Souji faster would only lead to more sniping and Hijikata didn't actually want to be here all night. Arms folded, he stood there for several more minutes before the younger man continued, his voice barely a mutter. "Maybe she'd be happier…but if it's someone I know…"

Again, not entirely helpful, but Hijikata was a smart man; he knew who he was referring to. _Chizuru._ He'd been…beyond disappointed when he'd met her at the dinner and realized she _hadn't_ awoken like the rest of them. She'd been a breath of fresh air among the Shinsengumi and, without realizing it, became a visual symbol for everything he and his men had tried fighting for. "Heisuke flirting with her?" he hazarded, smiling when Souji's hard gaze snapped back up towards him, flinty eyed in his annoyance. _Bingo._ "He's a good kid," he noted. "Real earnest. Can't lie for shit. A good man."

He nodded, more to himself than anyone else, when he saw Souji's face twitch in a slight grimace at the last part. _Ah, and there it is._ For all his posturing, Souji was surprisingly insecure…and reacted very much like a child sometimes; complete with the occasional tantrums. He was constantly measuring himself up to invisible standards Kondo had never had for him and positively _convinced_ it somehow made him less of a man – more so after his first kill. Though Kondo was disappointed that his "innocence" had more or less been taken away that night, it hadn't made his mentor love the kid any less. If anything, it made him try _harder_ to show him how much he cared for him, leaving Hijikata to crack the proverbial whip when he'd needed to. _Always the bad guy,_ he thought with a sigh.

"She can have better," Souji muttered, sounding almost _crestfallen._ "She _deserves_ better."

"No one ever gets who or what they deserve," Hijikata sighed. "Besides, ever think she may not _want_ a better man? Maybe she wants what she had."

He still looked troubled, but that wounded expression left his face at least. "Things are different."

"Yeah. So?" Hijikata stared at him pointedly. "Just because some things are different doesn't mean some things can't be the same too."

"Doesn't mean they should be," he shot right back and Hijikata really did throw his hands up in frustration.

"Fine," he snapped and turned to exit.

He was barely a few steps before he heard Souji call out, "Hijikata?"

He glared at him from over his shoulder. "Hnn?"

Souji's face twisted as if he'd bitten something sour. "Thank you."

 _Well I'll be damned._ Grinning, he said, "Huh? I didn't hear you. What was that?"

"I said _'Fuck You',_ " he scoffed, sneering at him with that expression again before slamming his room's door shut again.

Hijikata actually laughed as he rejoined Mitsu in the kitchen, who looked up in surprise. "Everything alright?"

Snorting, he grinned, pleased when she actually blinked at him and flushed at the face just a little. "He'll be fine."

She huffed, shooting him a flinty-eyed look before clearing her throat and nodding. "Very well. Shall we get back to it?"

For once, he didn't even care as he nodded.

* * *

 _ **I REALLY love Hijikata and Souji's interactions. They're combative and antagonistic, but Souji always expresses himself in almost childlike ways that obviously grate against Hijikata's every last nerve. It's**_ **hilarious** _ **to write. And we all know Toshi CARES. Once a commander, always a commander. I can't see him doing anything less than taking care of his people even now. He's just helping them with life rather than fights…and poor Souji really is in need of the most help/guidance.**_

 _ **This is an Okita x Chizuru, but even more than that this is about the family that was the Shinsengumi and how they change their dynamics to fit this modern world. Unfortunately, Sano and Shinpachi don't talk to me nearly as much as the others when I write, else I'd have them in here more. Hopefully as it progresses they will. =/**_

 _ **As a side note, any thoughts on the development of Hijikata and Mitsu's connection? I didn't actually plan it, but as I continue writing, they just kind of…steered me that way. I'm curious to know what others think. Sanan and Kin too, though I haven't written much for them aside from the party preparations, but when I hear them they're fairly pointed too about it.**_

 _ **There is drama to come, I think, so hopefully you'll all stay for the rollercoaster that is FoYL:R. =)**_

 _ **~ Runa Rose**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Chizuru visits Shieikan, Boys will be Boys, and…Heisuke isn't Souji's only rival for Chizuru's attention?!**_


	5. Part I - Boys Will Be Boys

_**Oh, the fun never stops. Also, I know people are never fond of OC's, but I swear Shiori and Seiji Fujiwara will actually serve a purpose (And a fun one for me at that). For the moment, as you've seen, they aren't likely to appear much except for when I really need them or as simple body fillers to round the group out.**_

 _ **As always, feedback is welcomed and encouraged!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Five**_

 _ **Boys Will Be Boys**_

If he were completely honest, Souji would admit he didn't expect for her to be there. When they went on Saturdays for practice, they were usually there at 7am for the early classes and stayed straight through until the last just to help by virtue of being there the longest of any of the current students. In hindsight, however, Chizuru had routinely gotten up long before him and the other captains once upon a time to make the morning meals. It shouldn't have surprised him that she would be there at all.

He scowled, more to himself than anyone else, at the way his own heart jumped just seeing her waiting outside the gates, talking amicably with...someone. Souji had a good memory for faces and he didn't actually recognize the youth standing beside her, smiling all too friendly with her. Souji's brow twitched, but he forced himself to ignore it as he called out in greeting, "Ohayo."

Both turned to face him, startled surprise on the male's face and surprised pleasure on hers. "Okita-sempai," she beamed. To his delight, she was in training gear quite reminiscent to her old clothes she'd worn while dressing like a boy during the Bakumatsu. "Heisuke-kun suggested I wear stuff suitable for training."

 _Heisuke-KUN huh?_ Other than a quick grimace, Souji kept his face passive. Looking at her face however, clearly beaming with excitement as it was, it wasn't hard to find a smile on his own face as he said with a grin, "Sempai? Surely you can call me 'Souji' by now." It'd been a month since school started and Isa had made fast friends with Chizuru, meaning she ate her lunch with him and the others pretty regularly. It widened at her embarrassed flush, though his eyes slid over to her companion. "Who're you?"

The boy met his stare head on, to his credit, and bowed politely. "I'm Fujiwara Seiji. I'm a classmate of Chizuru-san. When she mentioned she'd be coming here, I thought it a good opportunity to check out _Shieikan_ myself."

"Fujiwara huh?" _Any relation to the chick Heisuke's been sniffing after?_ On close inspection, he clearly had similarities in appearance to the girl that, for the most part, Souji ignored. _Very likely._

As if he'd summoned her, his most recent classmate came around the corner dressed like she was going out to the mall rather than a dojo. She caught sight of him and smiled. "Ah, Okita-san. What a surprise! I see you've met my little brother."

"Hnn..." With a shrug, he stepped around them and continued towards the dojo where he could hear what sounded like everyone else already preparing for the day. The Baka Trio – Shinpachi, Sano, and Heisuke – were always loud whenever they got together in the same room for longer than 10 minutes. Sanan and Hijikata were nowhere to be seen, though that wasn't unusual. Between classes, their duties at the dojo were still largely managerial. Hajime was meditating in a corner, ignoring everyone and everything else, so Souji didn't even bother acknowledging him as he came in with the others following in his wake.

Heisuke, of course, noticed them right away. "Chizuru!" he waved, grinning as he peered around the hulking bulk that was Shinpachi, dressed in…a very good replica of his old yellow and purple gear. It made Souji pause, his mind thrown way back to seeing him in that very getup way back when, though his infamous ponytail was no longer whipping about behind him.

"Ah, she came!" In the blink of an eye, Shinpachi was there and grabbing her up in a hug, completely ignorant to the startled and frankly confused expression on her face.

"Mah, mah, Shin," Sano sighed, his usual placid smile in place. "You're frightening the poor girl." He gave her that smile of his and Chizuru flushed red clear to the roots of her hair and Souji had a sudden urge to hurt something…or someone.

"Can't let you guys have all the fun," he grinned before sauntering off to go change into his own stuff. Like Heisuke, he'd had a replica of his old clothes made, though they didn't feel quite as comfortable as the original stuff did. When he came back out, a few of the morning class kids were drifting in, curious about the new faces they were seeing but staying quiet in the face of Hijikata and Sanan who were also there. Souji didn't actually have anything to do with this class, so he drifted over to where Chizuru, the Fujiwara siblings, and the others were making themselves comfortable. Though they were all technically students still, their duties at _Shieikan_ had largely become instructional for a while now.

"I remember _us_ being in this class once upon a time," Heisuke remembered wistfully, snorting at some far gone memory. "Hajime-kun wiped the floor with me and _Souji_ kept correcting my stance."

"Wouldn't he have been in the same class?" Seiji wondered, confused.

"Normally, yeah," Souji grinned, his expression a little predatory, "I started _really_ young, however, so I was part of the older class despite being several years younger than most of them."

"Still cleaned the floor routinely with them too," Shinpachi laughed. "Stung at my pride to get trounced by someone 7 years younger, that's for sure."

"You wouldn't if you weren't so obvious," Sano snorted.

Shinpachi scowled at him, almost pouting in response. "Urusei!"

"You must be very dedicated," Chizuru noted with a smile and Souji couldn't…quite…meet her eyes.

"Kondo-san was a good teacher," he offered with a shrug, relieved when he heard Hijikata call a wrap to the class.

"This would be the class my brother would be in, right?" Shiori asked from the side, motioning to the new students filing in.

Souji shrugged. "Would depend on how bad he is." Glancing out of the corner of his eyes, Seiji seemed unfazed by the jab, but he noticed the flinty-eyed stare Shiori was giving him and let his grin inch just a bit higher. _Didn't like that comment, huh?_

"Most people who transfer in with some form of training behind them usually enter this one," Heisuke said with a nervous laugh as sparks shot between them. It gave one the unnerving impression of being between a lion and a tiger about to charge at each other, claws first. "We talked with Kondo and you can join in for today, if you wish."

Seiji and Chizuru both looked up in surprise. "You mean now?" The former seemed positively baffled.

Hijikata came up to them then, sharp eyes fixed on them. "You joining us or not?" Impatience laced his tone. "Everyone else is ready." Sure enough, the entire class was there and waiting.

"Go on, little brother," Shiori cheered.

"Kondo's a good teacher," Souji repeated as Chizuru visibly waffled nervously over her decision. At his words she stopped and nodded, her face a vision of grim determination as if she were going to war while she took the extended shinai from Hijikata's hand.

Both of them _did_ get up and join. Souji enjoyed thoroughly watching Chizuru flourish under Kondo's guidance, each stroke of the shinai more decisive and sharper with each repetition. Watching these classes were usually boring, honestly, but he noticed even Sano and Shinpachi were keeping an eye on her, smiling at their own thoughts. Realistically, Chizuru would never need to pick up a sword and defend herself in this era, but just from what he saw by the end of the class she was leagues beyond where she'd been back then.

"Wonderful job, everyone!" Laughing cheerfully as he clapped, Kondo's smile was as bright as it was infectious. "We'll break for lunch and afterwards, we'll have a little fun instead of having our usual advanced classes."

That caught all their attentions – more so upon realizing even Sanan and Hijikata had no idea what he was talking about.

"We're going to have a little tournament style competition among our advanced students," he announced. "While you've all made excellent progress, a little healthy competition never hurt anyone. I've a few nice prizes even for our winners."

Interested murmurs rose up among the crowd, but Souji's grin was directed at his fellow friends who wore matching expressions. They could care less about the prizes (well, Shinpachi probably cared), but it was a rare day they could find themselves able to go all out against each other.

Hijikata actually seemed a bit miffed about it when he joined them during lunch. "He never changes," he sighed. "Souji! Try not to kill anyone."

"No promises," he muttered under his breath. Beside him, Hajime gave a barely audible sigh and shook his head.

He already knew it would be a lost cause anyway.

* * *

 _I don't get it._

For the life of her, Chizuru couldn't turn her eyes away. It wasn't _just_ Okita, who moved like a deadly hunter stalking his prey, but _all_ of them. She hadn't known any of the men from _Shieikan_ very long at all, but she was drawn to every single one of them from Nagakura Shinpachi's boisterous affection to Okita's…well, confusing looks.

She'd been trying to figure it out, she really had, but Chizuru was at a loss. Her visit here to the dojo didn't help – if anything, it made her even more confused. She liked Heisuke, with his easy smile and boyish charm. Hijikata was surprisingly funny in the moments where he lost his temper…usually provoked by Okita. And watching Sanan manage Hijikata made her giggle just a bit every time, as well as made her feel just a little envious of how close they all were.

She'd never had that kind of close friendship with anyone.

She'd never been _lonely_ , of course. Chizuru had many friends in many places thanks to how much her father had traveled…but also meant that she never had enough time to form those close bonds before they were off again to someplace new.

So when she'd met Isa, she'd been prepared for the same. In the back of her mind, she was waiting for when her father decided it was time to move again. But every time she blinked, there were people she was getting attached to. She loved her lunches in the second year room with Saitou, Heisuke, and Okita; a routine Isa had more or less thrust on her from Day 1 that Chizuru really didn't mind. Saitou's quiet calm buoyed her at odd moments whenever she felt overwhelmed, Heisuke's bright attitude was infectious, and Okita's variety of grin's were fascinating.

And to see them all together in this dojo? Chizuru's gaze was glued to the floors as Harada and Nagakura crossed weapons currently. Their smiles threatened to break their faces in half, but they fought with a passion that was mesmerizing to watch. _They'd be deadly if they had real swords,_ she couldn't help thinking. Even Heisuke, who she wouldn't have believed it if anyone had told her, had been a constantly moving whirlwind. All that energy came to the fore and he was always moving, just out of reach, and striking his opponent from directions not normally expected.

As if he'd heard her thoughts, he moved over to stand beside her, only half watching the spar. "Fun, isn't it?"

"You're all so amazing," she said in awe. "I can see why they have you mostly teach others now."

"You haven't seen nothing yet," he grinned, hands behind his head as he jerked his head towards Saitou and Okita. "Wait til' _they're_ up."

Both men were standing beside each other, leaning against the walls and looking rather calm, assessing eyes watching the fight between the older two with only vague interest. As if he could feel her eyes on him, Okita turned her way and grinned when their eyes met, offering a tiny little wave but otherwise staying right where he was.

"He's got that whole 'bad-boy' thing going for him, huh?"

Chizuru jumped; she'd never even noticed Seiji's sister move to stand on her other side, arms crossed and staring at Okita with lowered lids. "Ano…uh…I suppose?"

"Che." Heisuke looked off to the side, pouting. "If you go for that sort of thing."

Shiori's look was sly as she looked at him out of the corner of her eyes, a grin pulling at her lips. "Not really, no. I just thought Yukimura might have noticed."

"Iie!" She clamped her hands over her mouth, ducking her head a bit at the stares her loud exclamation had drawn. "I mean…"

"Nee-san…" Seiji shook his head from behind his sister's shoulder as Shiori laughed, giving her an apologetic look. "Forgive my sister, Yukimura. She has no tact and the subtlety of a wrecking ball." Though his tone was derisive, there was clear affection in it as well and his eyes as he looked at her in fond exasperation.

"I-It's alright." She smiled at him, receiving a brief one in turn before his attention went back to the match in front of him. Chizuru liked him a lot – as the new kids in their class, they'd fallen in together almost immediately. And the probing questions were at least dying down now that it'd been a little over a month since school had started up again. She actually liked both Fujiwara siblings a lot, though they did seem to remain a bit…aloof? Or perhaps insular was a better word for it. They didn't seem to really hang out with anyone outside of school, so it'd been rather shocking to see them outside _Sheikan's_ gates today. _Wonder what changed their minds to come along?_

"Match, Shinpachi!" Kondo clapped as he ended their fight, beaming like a proud father or uncle might. "Well done you two!"

" _Cha!_ Man that was a good workout!" Nagakura stretched, big muscled arms flexing as he worked out the kinks.

"Definitely been awhile." Harada rolled his shoulders, obviously stiff but grinning the entire time.

"Next up, Souji vs Saitou!"

There was a notable hush among the students, all eyes watching as the final two sauntered to the middle of the floor where Kondo was waiting for them. Heisuke had said they were probably the best in _Shieikan_ , but the reaction their presence on the floor garnered seemed a bit much.

Until she saw them move, anyway.

The minute Kondo signaled them to begin, they actually circled each other, sizing up the other before they moved. Okita was a good deal taller than Saitou, but the latter had a speed that didn't even seem real to Chizuru. Saitou's strikes were precise and, coupled with his movement speed, made him a dangerous force to be reckoned with. But Okita's eyes never left him and he made it look simple to dodge, predator eyes lost in watching the movements of the much faster man.

"Are they _for real?_ " Shiori's face was devoid of its usual grin, watching with slightly widened eyes at the display in front of her. "Saitou-san moves like a ghost!" Seiji was no better – if anything, it seemed like his jaw may have been hanging open just a bit.

"Very real." Though he surely had seen the display before, Nagakura's tone was impressed. "They've always sparred together from the very beginning because they're like this. Neither of them can hold back worth a damn."

"Ah." Sano's arms were crossed over his chest as he motioned towards them with his chin though. "Can't say they're not having fun though."

Chizuru followed his line of sight and couldn't help smiling herself. Saitou, who was so stoic usually, had a slight smile on his face as he dodged a powerful swing and parried with a quick one of his own. The expression was rare to see, she had no doubt, as was the expression of absolute child-like glee on Okita's face as he dodged Saitou's thrust and skidded to a stop a few feet away from him, barely even breaking a sweat. It was like a dance, mesmerizing in its own brutal kind of way. Okita did make the first hit in the match, she noticed, but tilted her head in confusion when no one made any move to stop them. "Aren't they…?"

Heisuke snorted at that. "I wouldn't want to try to get in the middle of those two; would you?"

"Point…" So she watched, wincing at some of the hits being made with very audible smacks. Surely they'd both have impressive bruises come later.

From the other side of the dojo, Hijikata suddenly stood and yelled, "Watch out!"

Too late, as Okita sprang back, dodging Saitou's quick move, he slammed into the wall shoulder first, the short distance and force of his jump leading to it taking the brunt of the impact and probably dislocating it, judging by the sudden grimace that crossed his face. Startled out of their own reverie, Saitou was mid-lunge and could only redirect his bokken so much before the tip of the training sword slammed into the wall with enough force that it actually snapped his wrist back, the palm of his right hand having been positioned at the 'hilt' to give an extra burst of force with his thrust.

Without a thought she ran up to them, seconds after Sanan reached Saitou and began checking his wrist. With Saitou being attended, Chizuru moved right to Okita, tugging the sleeve of his red haori and black gi underneath down so she could see his shoulder. Just a quick visual confirmed it was indeed dislocated, though the discomfort of it didn't stop Okita from laughing, "My, my, if you wanted to undress me you should've just said so…"

The flush came hot to her face once she realized she _had_ pretty much accosted _and_ undressed him, though he didn't seem to mind that from the twinkle in his eyes and grin on his face. Averting her eyes, Chizuru said with as much dignity as she could muster, "You'll need to get that set…"

"Yeah…" Okita's grin faltered as he tried to move the offending arm. Across from him, he called out, "How's the wrist, Hajime-kun?"

"Sprained." Someone had brought ice at some point for his wrist, Saitou looking as stoic as ever as he held it to his injured joints.

"Looks like we overdid it again." Despite the injuries, Souji laughed about it, and even Saitou cracked another smile, his eyes crinkling upwards just slightly.

"Only Souji seems able to get Hajime-kun to lighten up," Heisuke sighed with a rueful chuckle. "Too bad it usually leads to one or _both_ of them being injured _every time_."

The fun atmosphere had all but evaporated after that; everyone started packing their things to leave. Sanan had found a sling for Souji to rest his arm in once he'd popped the shoulder back in place, so he took a little longer before he met everyone outside the dojo gates with his stuff.

"That was…a lot of fun." She smiled widely at Heisuke, who scratched his cheeks and grinned in an almost bashful way. "Thank you for recommending I come. I'm glad I did." She was, too. Chizuru had enjoyed the day thoroughly.

"You should come more often." Okita smiled at her, though there was an expression on his face Chizuru couldn't quite name. Perhaps it was just a trick of the early evening light, as it was gone as quickly as it'd come. But in that second, his face had softened, and there was something almost…gentle…about the way he'd looked at her.

 _He really is rather…handsome._ Chizuru's face warmed just thinking it and she averted her eyes quickly. Okita usually did have that hard-edged bad-boy appearance most of the time, but it was _these_ surprising moments that always rattled something deep down inside of her. The real man under all the armor, as it were, who she suspected was surprisingly soft-hearted.

 _Don't get attached. There's no point. We'll just leave again._ The thought was there in the back of her head, but Chizuru shook her head in an effort to get rid of it. It was actually a relief that Seiji came up to her then, successfully distracting her from her own thoughts.

"My sister and I need to get going, but I'll see you at school on Monday, Yukimura." He placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her, leaning down so fast it surprised her and giving her a kiss on her cheek. Behind her, she heard a strangled choke, though she wasn't sure who that was. When he pulled away, he grinned just slightly at her before moving away to rejoin Shiori who she distantly heard laughingly say, "And they say I'm bad…"

Hand on her cheek, she glanced behind her, taking in the sharp-eyed gaze Okita was giving Seiji's back, as well as the glower Heisuke was shooting his way too. Nagakura and Harada were laughing, obviously amused, and Saitou was looking off into the horizon, completely ignoring everything around them.

Chizuru took this all in, glanced down at her feet, and sighed. _I…think I might be in trouble after all._

* * *

 _I'm going to KILL HIM._

He couldn't, which was the frustrating thing, but it made Souji feel better to imagine all the variety of way he could strangle Fujiwara Seiji. As he lay in his room, resting his shoulder and trying in vain to sleep, he tried to find that calmness that he'd promised himself he'd have to give Chizuru a chance at maybe finding someone better than him. Someone who didn't, say, make a habit of being difficult just for the hell of it some days…or didn't get a rush every time he was in a fight...

"So, are you going to tell your Nee-san what's eating at you, or do I have to guess?"

Souji jerked out of his thoughts and turned his head at the sound of Kin's voice, startled to see her kneeling at his bedside with that same patient expression she'd always worn when waiting for him to confess to something he'd done. It was also the same look that never failed to make him feel like a three year old child all over again, a fact that _really_ frustrated him right about now.

"OK, so I guess I can play the guessing game." At his continued silence, she sighed in fond exasperation. "It's about a girl."

His eyebrow twitched. He could feel it and Kin's face brightened in triumph from what he could see of her in the dim moonlight that was filtering in through his window. Leaning on his bedside, she put her head down so she was almost level with his eyes. "Is it Yukimura-sensei's girl?"

Souji let out a long sigh. Why did he bother? "Yes."

Kin patted his cheek twice. "Now was that so hard? I'd say I've been fairly patient in holding my tongue. So what's wrong? You've been on edge ever since that party about her."

"I'm giving her space." He didn't bother hiding his annoyance at that thought. "To see..."

"…if someone else will be better for her?" Kin's tone spoke volumes of what she thought of that idea. "Why? What's so bad about you that you think there's someone better out there for her?"

 _I spent the first year or so threatening to kill her?_ He couldn't _say_ that, but it was the first thing that popped to mind.

"I'm going to tell you exactly what I told another stubborn blockhead I know who had this ridiculous idea," she said gently, and reached out to run a hand over his hair in a gentle caress. The simple movement had so much love and care and comfort in it that it stole words from Souji's lips, the response he had instead simply morphing into a relaxed sigh. "Women like who they like. If you put a barrier between you from the get go, how are we to know if we actually _like_ the real you, hmm?" She jabbed him in the cheek pointedly. "I know I didn't raise my little brother to run away from things that scare him. The little brother I know faces the things that terrify him and tells them to 'Fuck Off' until they bend to his will."

"That's a flattering assessment of me, Nee-san." He smiled as he said it though, resting his hand over hers on his face and closing his eyes, savoring the quiet strength of her belief in him. Kin always believed in the best of him; that he was someone good enough and strong enough. Part of it came from being the one who'd seen him through his entire adolescence, but part of it came simply because that was simply who she was. She was his rock and Souji hadn't realized how much he'd _really_ missed having that until now. "So it's OK for me to just be me? Selfishness and all?"

"Do you really want to see her in someone else's arms?" Kin was ruthlessly blunt when she wanted to be.

Just dragging the image of Fujiwara kissing Chizuru on the cheek made his blood boil. "No."

Her smile was prodding. "Then _go get her._ Everything else always has a way of working itself out. Now sleep, bonehead baby brother." She kissed him on the head and turned to go, though she stopped in the door way as she opened it to leave when he called out to her.

"Tell Sanan-san he should really listen to you," Souji grinned. "You've got good insights when you're not being bossy."

Kin stared at him for a moment, considering, before snorting rather indelicately. "Give me that advice when you follow it yourself, Sou-chan." They shared a grin before she finally left for her own room.

Sleep came much easier this time, smiling as he drifted off thinking pleasant thoughts…

…mostly centered on strangling a certain first year with his own shoe laces.

* * *

 _ **Have I mentioned how much I love how Souji is so twisted sometimes? I really couldn't imagine him any other way, though he does seem rather dependent on others for his sense of self sometimes.**_

 _ **Chizuru's part wasn't hard to write, but it wasn't easy either. By and large, I think I'll stick with Souji's POV, unless the stories dictates it needs to be someone else's POV like it did for the fight. Boys will be boys. Lol. A lot was inspired while I watched subbed versions of the drama CD's available on youtube and laughed my ASS off the entire time.**_

 _ **As always, stick around, though as the chapters get longer (which they are), it may take me a little longer to kick these out around work and everything else I do. I'm having too much fun with this to really mind though.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: It's October and Yukimura Kodo is holding a very western-styled Halloween party! All the Shinsengumi crew and family are invited and Souji's on the prowl!**_

 _ **As I haven't given much thought yet, please feel free to suggest costumes as well. =) Can't promise I'll use them, but it might give me ideas for everyone.**_


	6. Part I - Families of All Kinds

_**So I was originally going to have the Halloween Party in this chapter, but as I started it became something else, so the actual party will be the entire next chapter. =) All the better, really, since it'll give me time to really come up with some good mayhem for it.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Six**_

 _ **Families of All Kinds**_

He knew something was up the minute he awoke that Sunday morning and found his house in a state of minor chaos. Since Mitsu actually had the day off – and therefore slept like the dead until at least noon – it couldn't be her and, unfortunately for him, his habit of sleeping lightly hadn't much changed.

Souji followed the source of the noise to the kitchen, only slightly surprised to find Kin at the center of it all. Pots and pans clattered noisily as she hunched over the stove cooking…something neon green and rather scary looking. _A Halloween job?_ The timing was short – Kin generally worked out menu items long beforehand – but fit for the upcoming holiday. It was more of a western tradition too, though Souji found he actually liked it.

It was slightly more surprising to find Sanan there so early, the sleeves of his work shirt rolled up as he diligently cleaned cooking vessels as fast as Kin used them. "No work today, Dr. Frankenstein?" Souji grinned at the annoyed look the nickname earned him; it perhaps hit a little close to home, considering their past, but he'd liked the name as soon as he'd heard the story and started calling Sanan that just to poke at him from time to time.

Hijikata wasn't the only one in need of lightening up sometimes.

"Iie." Apparently deeming it not worth it to argue over the moniker, Sanan merely sighed in his exasperation. "Yukimura-sensei has been taking the occasional weekend shift at the clinic, so I find myself with a bit more free time as of late."

"You work too much anyway." Kin didn't even turn around to acknowledge either of them as she said that, engrossed in making some…truly vile pasta that was, of all things, _black._

"Says the one who put me to work the minute I stopped by this morning." Sanan didn't sound particularly bothered by this fact, however. If anything, he seemed rather relaxed and content, his voice clearly holding a touch of affection too.

"You bring me a last minute job this big, _days_ before Halloween no less, then _yes_ I'm putting you to use." Kin's tone was dry, though she had a grin on her lips.

He looked between the two and shook his head. _To each their own._ Souji had come to many decisions in the past few weeks; among them being that he simply wasn't going to ask questions he truly didn't want to know the answers to. At this point, he was just glad Sanan was himself and seemed as happy as they all were with his life.

His musings were cut short by the sound of the front doorbell, eyebrow arching curiously. "We expecting company?" _Seems too early on a Sunday to have a random caller come by._

"Ah, that must be Yukimura-kun." Sanan's smile had an edge to it as he met Souji's hard stare head on, his eyes clearly challenging. "Yukimura-sensei offered to send her as recompense for asking Kin-san to cater his Halloween party last minute after his initial caterer backed out." Silently, that smile added, _and I'd have told you if you hadn't used that name, Okita-kun._

Souji, however, laughed. Sanan had always been the best one to play _this_ game with. He played tricks as good as the rest of them despite his generally kinder and gentler personality, but he _excelled_ at the mental games and strategic thinking. It was what had made him absolutely deadly as the Shinsengumi's colonel. Though his sword skills were impressive, they weren't stand out among the other captains. It was his grasp of everything around him and his ability to think several jumps ahead and move accordingly that had made him a bitch – more so when he knew the style of those he fought.

That he'd been good at the politics part of it – and the only one who'd never minded dealing with all the bureaucratic crap – had factored into that too.

Glancing downwards – namely to his minimal state of dress, a slow grin crossed Souji's face as an idea took root. It didn't take a genius to figure his plan out, either, and Sanan shook his head with a quiet murmur of, "Poor Yukimura," while Souji leisurely left to go answer the door to let their visitor in, a grin almost splitting his face in half.

"Ohay-ah!" As soon as she saw him – or rather, his lack of clothing despite the chill air – Chizuru whirled around, her face red from more than the fall chill in the air.

Souji couldn't help it – he laughed, loud and long enough that Chizuru's annoyance at being laughed at eventually trumped her embarrassment of seeing him in his sleeping trunks and nothing else. Still clearly flustered, she stammered, "Aren't you…you know… _cold?"_

"Nope. It's not cool enough to bother me yet." He tilted his body just enough to allow her to come in. "Kin-neesan is in the kitchen. Apparently you're her dedicated slave for today?"

"Something like that." She squeezed by him, trying _oh so hard_ to not brush up against him at all, much to his amusement, and followed him as they cut through the gardens to join them in the kitchen. He watched as Chizuru's eyes widened, mostly at the sheer amount of food already being messed with. "Oh my."

"Nee-san is rather literal when she works on menu items," Souji chuckled. "I imagine my friends and I will benefit tonight for a taste testing?"

"Sano and Shin will probably be here before noon," Kin snorted. "They never pass up food. I think Heisuke-chan was on his way, wasn't he Keisuke?"

Sanan rolled his eyes. "With Isa, yes. Young Toudou-kun apparently promised her a shopping trip today, but said they'd head over right after. Hijikata will be by closer to late afternoon. Work."

Kin gave a long aggrieved sigh. "Another workaholic. No wonder you two get along so well." The doorbell rang again and she gave Souji a pointed look as she took Chizuru and shooed him away. "That should be Hajime-kun. Go do whatever it is you boys do. Chizuru-chan, how about you help me with these desert cakes I was thinking of?"

Souji pouted, briefly, but held his hands up and backed away.

He knew better then to argue with her, anyway.

* * *

For a Sunday, it did turn out to be pretty busy as his friends trickled in. Sano and Shinpachi did arrive before lunch time, obviously thrilled at the prospect of Kin's food, and mostly killed time with him and Hajime in the training area out in the garden where they were mostly running through some of their old stances and messing around. Heisuke, when he arrived, joined in as well, while Isa got wrangled into kitchen duty by Chizuru who seemed a little…frazzled every time Souji caught a glimpse of her.

There was a little bit of excitement, of course, when Hijikata finally got around to coming by around 5pm and Mitsu went to answer the door. He and the others had converged on the living room at this point, taking turns playing a fighting game Heisuke had bought while shopping with Isa, so they were close enough to the door to hear Mitsu exclaim, "What the hell happened to _you?"_

He heard him clear his throat in obvious unease. He always cleared his throat when he was nervous or uncomfortable and didn't want to show it. "A…familial disagreement. Nothing really worth mentioning."

Curiosity piqued, Souji was the one who peered around the corner once he'd tossed the controller to Hajime to see what had caused Mitsu's surprised reaction…and laughed as he said loudly, "That's one _impressive_ shiner!"

Hijikata scowled and gave him a rude gesture, though it merely caused Souji to laugh harder since the impressively purple black eye he sported somewhat ruined the intimidating image he usually had. His borderline petulant, "Urusai!" didn't help matters either.

"Let's…go find some ice for that eye." Mitsu's look and tone clearly said she didn't believe it was "nothing worth mentioning", though he imagined she'd find out what it was about sooner or later. No one could keep a secret around Mitsu for long before she found out about it.

Apparently, a stiff drink did wonders for whatever issue he was having, because Hijikata was far more relaxed when they finally converged for dinner in the dining room, a half-full glass of something in his hand. When it was the three of them, the long table was obscene, but with as many people as they had over today, it was actually filled to capacity, and he stared at the food Kin had spent the day slaving over with an appreciative eye. Despite being Halloween themed, it actually looked really good and kind of amusing. "Black worm noodles" with "Pesto slime" and "Chicken-olive meatball eyes" actually proved to be really tasty, though his personal favorite was the "Pumpkin vomit", which was essentially corn and guacamole strategically placed on a platter alongside ghost-shaped tortilla chips. There was other stuff too, like the drinks that had red blood dripping down the sides, but it was the deserts he really liked. Souji could taste Chizuru's hand in them as well; the artistry was all Kin, but the actual pastry tasted different. Like him, Kin had a sweet tooth, so her sweets tended to taste almost overwhelmingly sweet to most. This cake was lighter and less aggressively sweet.

"You've outdone yourself, Kin," Mitsu said with an impressed smile. "It's an adult's dinner party alright and doesn't look childish at all. Lots of catering places fall into that."

"Hopefully I can attract more business this way," she grinned. "Seems like doctors like to party."

Mitsu, Sanan _and_ Hijikata snorted, the latter drawling, "You've no idea."

"Kin-chan, seriously, marry me," Shinpachi grinned, leaning over the table and grabbing her hands. "You can cook for me any time."

Sano, who was sitting to Kin's left, grinned merrily and looped his arm around her shoulders. "Why would she marry an oaf like you? Clearly, she's got _better_ options than an old man like you."

"Oi, Sano you bastard…" Lightning zapped as they both stared each other down for several minutes from across the table, Sano's arm still around Kin and Shinpachi still holding her hands. Chizuru looked like she was actually getting a little worried before both men burst out laughing, unable to maintain the serious stare off any longer.

It was loud, rowdy, and Souji leaned back and enjoyed it all, mostly picking on his food at this point. Leaning forward toward Chizuru, who was sitting across from him next to Isa, he grinned, "They're always like that, though I think Sanan may seriously remove their hands in a minute."

"It's so lively," she said, her expression wistful. "I love it."

His smile softened, watching her stare down the table at everyone talking, laughing, and – in Hijikata's case at the moment – cheerfully cursing. Heisuke was now fighting Isa for the last bit of desert, which Saitou deftly snatched out from under them, much to their mutual consternation. She'd always loved having dinner among the captains for the very reason he had – the comradery and feeling of family. "You can join us any time."

Her head whipped towards him, eyes wide and blinking, and he smiled as he watched her brain try and understand what he was saying. Up until now, he'd mostly flirted, but whether she knew who they were or not, he wanted to bring her back to where she belonged – where he knew she was happiest. _Come on, Chizuru-chan, your family is waiting for you._

"So I expect you're all coming, right?" Kin's announcement broke through the cacophony of voices, staring at them expectantly. "Yukimura-sensei is a glutton for punishment, apparently, and inviting everyone."

Chizuru shook her head, snapping back to the present from wherever she'd gone in her mind. "Ah, yes. I'd really like it if you'd all come."

"Well, if Chizuru-chan asks, how can we say no?" Shinpachi's grin never faltered. "Definitely wouldn't mind this food again!"

"You haven't even heard the best part about this party yet," Kin interrupted, eyes twinkling in repressed mirth. "It's a costume party."

* * *

If there was one thing Toudou Isa loved more than anything, it was shopping.

This time, at least, Heisuke had some company as she dragged him across town to a mall that, for him, kind of looked like every other one he'd been in. He couldn't even bring himself to be mad, because every time his half-sister smiled so earnestly and excitedly at some trivial new find, it felt like a weight was coming off his shoulders that he didn't realize had been there.

The same couldn't be said for poor Hajime, who looked so uncomfortable as Isa held up costume after costume at him, though Souji seemed pretty damn amused by it all. Heisuke still had no idea what went on in his mind half the time; the half he did know was mostly centered around Chizuru-chan, who sadly was too busy assisting her father in preparing their home to come today. Thankfully, he had his already planned and could mostly just enjoy watching Isa harass his two friends from the sidelines.

 _I wonder if she was always like this._ The thought was random as he sat on a cushion outside the dressing rooms, waiting for her to finish trying on her own costume idea. It'd taken some digging on his part to look back in the public records of his family to even find out. Heisuke didn't like to dwell too much on the past, like Souji tended to – he found it either made him mad or depressed by turns. He had a _lot_ of family, however, that he'd never so much as met, apparently. _Most who'd have only know me as HIS bastard son._

"Heisuke-nii, what do you think?" He shook his head of his thoughts, looking up as Isa came out dressed like something out of one of his comic books. This modern era had all sorts of new fascinating stuff, the top of which on his list being comic books and video games. The Shinsengumi really hadn't left much private time to cultivate any true hobbies, and while he missed hanging out with Sano and Shin all the time and partying it up like they would in Shimabara back in the day, there were definite perks to this modern era he wouldn't trade in for anything. "I think Kaa-san would be suitably horrified by it."

Isa clapped her hands, pleased. "Perfect! Now to just find something for Souji-kun and Hajime-kun..." She disappeared back into the dressing room, her grin delighted. While Toudou Takayuki & Kyoko had always made it clear in this era that he was a disappointment for never getting great grades in school, etc, they'd had absolutely no expectations of Isa at all and had hurt her in a different way. Heisuke's memories of before he'd awaken were actually kind of depressing - he'd been pretty damn unhappy except for the time he'd spend at the dojo, unknowingly gravitating himself towards his other fellow captains.

 _Even though Souji was still an ass._ His attitude had been pretty similar to the Souji of old too, in hindsight, though there was always a certain openness in this modern Souji, pre-awakening, that the old one had lacked. Shinsengumi Souji had hid his thoughts completely behind grins and sneers and snark; Heisuke had never known what was going on in his head. Modern Souji hadn't had quite so absolute a wall between him and the world, though he was still difficult to read sometimes.

 _Influence of his sisters?_ He'd never met either of the women in their previous incarnations...in fact, Souji had always remained tight-lipped whenever the topic of family had come up in conversation at _all_. Heisuke had always figured his had been a situation similar to his own at the time, but that obviously hadn't been true. He was curious, really, when it was so blatant how much Souji's family loved him, though he couldn't quite bring himself to ask about it _now_.

In the end, Isa was actually pouting on the train ride back to the Okita home because neither Hajime nor Souji found anything. It was late when they arrived, and out of habit he sent their mother a message saying they'd be crashing the night there. Heisuke hated living so far away from everyone else; it was his plan to move closer as soon as he was out of school and could afford someplace on his own. _Maybe Kin-san will let me work for her to get some extra cash. Seems like her catering business is really gearing up..._

"A job?" She looked fairly surprised when he gathered up his nerve up to ask, blinking her feline green eyes that she and Souji both shared. It actually made it a little easier to speak with her; he could almost convince himself he was talking to his friend rather than the sister. "I don't know if I can pay you very much, but I have been looking for people to help out here and there. Lots of jobs have been coming in." She grinned then, an expression that he'd seen cross Souji's own face a million times before. "Of course you can." She ruffled his hair, much to his chagrin, laughing. "You're a good kid, Heisuke-kun. I bet you'll be an even better man."

His smile almost split his face. "Yosha! You won't regret it!" Heisuke was still grinning about it when they were all settling in for the night; Hajime was crashing in with Souji, while he and Isa got to take the guest room.

"Kin-san is really nice," Isa noted when he told her.

Propped up against the wall with one of his comic books he'd picked up at the mall while they were there, Heisuke almost jumped out of his skin when his sister actually laid down next to him, her head almost tucked under his arm. He had memories of her doing this a lot when they were little, but it'd been a long time even before he'd "awakened" since she had. "Wha-"

"You won't leave me, right?" Insecurity he rarely saw was in her face as she looked up at him hesitantly. "I know you want to leave that house...probably will at first chance...but you'll take me with you too, right?"

His head was still kind of reeling, which is the only reason it took his brain a few moments to fully comprehend what she was asking.

 _We've got responsibilities now._ He could recall Souji saying to him awhile back, his expression rueful. They had people who cared where before it had been just them. _We don't get to just do what we want anymore._

Smiling, he leaned his head on hers, nodding. "Yeah. You and me." He hooked his pinky around hers, smiling slightly. "Always."

"Good." Closing her eyes, Isa made no moves to go to her own side of the bed, curling up next to him with a quiet sigh. "Love you, Heisuke-nii."

Heisuke sighed, a small contented sound and fixed her so she was in a more comfortable position beside him before setting the comic aside. Turning off the light, he settled down beside her, his arm curling protectively around his sister's shoulders and keeping her close.

 _Wouldn't change it for anything at all._

* * *

 _ **In case it wasn't readily obvious, I LOVE Heisuke. I love Souji a little more, but not by much, and Heisuke always struck me as being tragic in his own way, just not as...blatant as Souji or even Sanan were. Hakuoki did a fantastic job in that it had so many wonderful characters and this story really is my love letter for the game and the characters who seriously made me cry at some points. I'm hoping that it comes across that way, rather than a simple romance (because I do want Souji and Chizuru to have a good happy ending, despite some rather...fantastic "grenades" I've got prepared to throw at poor Okita's feet in the future. XD).**_

 _ **I also have NO idea if the real Toudou Heisuke actually had any siblings. His past, other than being rumored to be Toudou Takayuki's bastard son, is largely one big old question mark. I'm not sure why I felt the need to create Isa initially - she just kind of popped up during the course of this story as a way to get Chizuru into the fold again - but I'm now actually glad she did after the material she and Heisuke gave me.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Party at the Yukimura household and mischief is abound because, really, when has anything EVER gone smoothly?**_

 _ **As always, feedback is welcome! Stay tuned for more FoYL:R!**_


	7. Part I - Halloween

_**It's finally here! Though why the hell can't I finish one of these chapters at a proper time and not late at night when I should be sleeping for work in the morning? Oi…**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Seven**_

 _ **Halloween**_

It took every bit of Sanan Keisuke's considerable willpower not to laugh.

One would hardly imagine, when thinking about Hijikata Toshizo that he could have petulant fits on par with the equally childish-at-points Okita Souji, but only Sanan ever got to see the once lauded "Oni Fukucho" essentially lose his cool. It was, despite popular belief, a fairly common occurrence and usually largely triggered by his family. Unsurprising, when one took into account he was the youngest of six children.

The only one of six not happily married or at least _committed_ to someone _._

It wasn't unusual by any means; as far as Sanan could remember, Hijikata had never shown much inclination towards the fairer sex - almost to the point of apathy. He was so consumed with seeing Kondo's ambitions succeed that he'd never really thought of anything else. While his duties as colonel had been just as laborious, even _he_ had taken the time to unwind every so often.

It was for that reason he'd often taken to prodding young Okita in his pestering of Hijikata - he'd been uniquely suited to breaking through that dutiful shell of armor and making the hot-headed young man who was his dear friend break out for just a few moments of distraction.

Thankfully, Hijikata didn't seem to suffer from such an intense focus _now._ "You know, Hijikata-kun, were it not for that spectacular bruising, you'd look just like you stepped through time." His costume was that of a European nobleman; a very _dignified_ choice for what was clearly a work affair as far as they were concerned. Granted, the ugly purple-yellow bruise now healing on his face did ruin that dignity somewhat.

"Urusai." There was no heat in the word that was uttered rather petulantly from the corner of his mouth.

"You ever going to mention what the fight was even over?" He glanced across the room to where Okita Mitsu stood, looking lethally dangerous as a pirate woman, of all things. Privately, Sanan was convinced there was simply something in the Okita bloodline that made them all have a certain air of wildness to them - the air of the untamable.

"No." He didn't even pause to think before answering him.

Sanan wasn't about to let him wallow, however. "Have you considered talking with Mitsu-san?"

"…Yes." He looked away, the faintest hints of color on his face.

 _And we always thought Okita-kun was bad._ Sanan sighed mentally, a small smile on his face. At least Okita and the rest had the excuse of being young teenagers at the moment - 16 and terminally stupid for the most part. At 25, Hijikata was damn near as bad as they were about things like this.

 _You're no better at 27,_ his own voice reminded him pointedly and was almost immediately disregarded, of course. _Now's not the time._ "Surely humoring them with one or two _omiai_ meetings wouldn't hurt? It would pacify their persistence, if nothing else."

"Whose side are you on?" Again, that petulant tone and irritable violet gaze. With an explosive sigh, he added, "Besides, it wasn't that part that pissed me off." Silently, Sanan waited for him to continue; it didn't take much prompting for him to do so. "Annoying as it is, I was actually going to humor them for one or two just to get them off my back, like you said. I've still got five years until I'm thirty, after all. It was when Tamejiro said that 'I should stop sniffing around that Okita woman like a dog in heat and just bed her to get it over with' and that it was 'unseemly to hang out with despot little children all the time' when things… _devolved._ "

Sanan grimaced. _Devolved_ , he imagined, was an understatement. And unfortunately, the eldest son of the family wasn't known for his ability to respect anyone he deemed…below him. Lesser. Apparently, like Sanan himself always had, the Okita's and the other Shinsengumi captains fell into that category.

And Hijikata was nothing if not protective of them all.

"I trust you made him bleed?"

Hijikata gave him a wolfish grin that had once made many ronin on the streets of Kyoto run in fear. "His nose will never look the same."

"Oh ho, Hijikata-san, you might scare the people here with the demon commander's smile," Okita laughingly said as he popped up. A quick glance confirmed he'd just arrived alongside the Baka Trio who were, perhaps appropriately, dressed up in leather and obviously meant to be the Three Musketeers. His grin widened when he turned towards him, however. "Embracing reality I see, Dr. Frankenstein."

Sanan smiled at him placidly. "It seemed suitable to the occasion." In reality, he'd been unable to think of anything else and had simply given up trying to think of alternatives once he'd thought of it. Eyes narrowing, he murmured, "Getting a little too close to the past there, aren't you?"

Okita laughed, false fangs gleaming almost as brightly as his blood red eyes that reminded Sanan a _little_ too much of their…past history. "Go with what you know." It was also something of a glaring _'Fuck You'_ to their history with the _ochimizu_ , he thought. Lessen the poignancy of the memories and the grip they had on the mind by making light of them; turning them into a joke. _A sentiment I can rather understand._ Sanan actively ignored thoughts about that time in his past _at all_ when they tried to rise up. Thinking about it proved…unhealthy for him to ponder over.

Okita eventually wandered off laughing after trading a few verbal punches with Hijikata, no doubt looking for Yukimura who was fluttering about somewhere tending to guests. He'd been...surprisingly saddened to realize that she, like Yamazaki, Kondo, and Shimada, held no memories of their Shinsengumi days at all. His feelings towards Yukimura Chizuru had always been sympathetic and something akin to how one might feel for a baby sister who was always perilously close to drowning in the trouble that seemed to just...gravitate her way. Sanan didn't have such familial bonds to accurately say that, though. He, unlike most of the others, was always an only child.

"Keisuke!" It actually took a moment for him to look up, finding an exasperated looking Kin staring down at him pointedly. He was so used to just being 'Sanan' that it didn't always register he was being called when she said his little-used given name. Even Hijikata, his oldest and closest friend, only ever called him 'Sanan'. "Are you going to hide here all night?"

"Did I miss anyone on my rounds?" He'd circled around all the guests once the bulk of them had arrived, chatting amicably with all the major players he knew were here tonight. He didn't _think_ he'd missed anyone...though it was always a possibility...

Okita Kin looked about ready to punch him for a second, but she gave an explosive sigh before plucking the glass of wine he'd been sipping out of his hand and downing it in a decidedly unladylike gulp. "You really do have no idea sometimes, do you?" It didn't seem like she was _addressing_ him, per se, setting the now empty glass down before turning around on her ridiculously high heels and making her way towards the Yukimura's courtyard that, for tonight, was a makeshift dance floor.

"Sanan-san..." Hijikata was smiling, almost looking torn between laughter and exasperation. "I'm hardly an expert, but I think she wanted you to ask her to dance."

"What?" He glanced towards the dance floor, baffled. Though there were a lot of people and costumes there, it wasn't hard to pick out the lone 'gothic rock princess' among them. "She would've..." He trailed off, replaying the last few minutes in his mind, and sighed with a small sweat-drop running down his head. "Oh."

"Better go before Aramis over there gets too friendly." That was _definitely_ a smile on his face.

"So it would seem." Sanan took several strides before pausing, looking back to say with a mild smile, "Perhaps you should take your own advice, Toshizo?"

Hijikata blinked for several moments at the use of his own first name; Sanan had always used it in the beginning of their acquaintance being as close in age as they were, but as the Roshigumi/Shinsengumi had formed, he'd reverted to the more formal 'Hijikata-san' or 'Hijikata-kun' if they were among the others to reinforce his respect. It was both a poke and a...test of the waters, perhaps. They never did have that _talk_ , after all. Hijikata had been just so relieved he wasn't the only one to awaken in this odd era that they'd never discussed any of the...things Sanan had done or the choices he'd made back in Kyoto.

His friend stared at him blankly for several moments before his gaze trailed off to where he knew Mitsu was currently speaking with one of the hospital board members. "Maybe I will...Keisuke." He grinned, clapping a hand briefly on his shoulder before he got up and strode rather purposefully towards her with all the dignity the former commander could muster.

Though he knew it'd been ridiculous to be worried, a weight lifted off Sanan's chest that he hadn't been able to shake. _All is right again._ He moved off himself, his smile slowly gaining something of an impish edge.

Perhaps it was high time he gave Nagakura a good old fashioned scare and killed two birds with one stone.

* * *

Fate was fucking with him.

It had to be, he reasoned, since he seemed to always be a few steps shy of Chizuru every time he tried to catch her. He'd seen everyone else - Heisuke chatting up girls from school that had parents who worked at the hospital; Sano flirting with a nurse he recognized; Hajime, dressed as a police officer, awkwardly dancing with Isa who was all but dragging the poor guy out there dressed in her very _tight_ leather Catwoman suit. Souji had no idea why Sanan seemed to be _stalking_ Shinpachi at every turn with that creepy smile on his face the whole time, half hidden in the shadows, but he figured he'd hear _that_ story later if Shinpachi didn't die of terror first.

It must've been an hour before he did actually catch up with her where she was actually chatting with Mitsu and Hijikata who were both sitting back in the Yukimura living room enjoying drinks and some of the deserts.

"Are you sure you don't need ice?" She was fretting, as she always did, at Hijikata and staring in slight distress at the truly ugly bruise that was barely trying to heal.

He waved a hand loftily. "Nah. I've had worse."

Souji felt the need to chime in at that point, grinning as he said, "A sword to the gut would probably merely bend on impact." It made her spin around, surprised, and Hijikata gave a derisive snort into his drink. Tilting his head, he couldn't have kept his gaze from giving Chizuru an appreciative look even if he'd wanted to. She looked good enough to eat in her French maid outfit that had a skirt that was bordering on indecent. While Souji could care less if Hijikata got uncomfortable (in fact, he preferred it), he tried to keep his comment mild for Mitsu's sake. "Nice costume."

Of course, some of what he was really thinking must've been on his face or in his voice because Chizuru's face flushed a brilliant scarlet and she positively _squirmed_ as she tried helplessly to look anywhere but at his eyes. "I...thank you. You look suitably terrifying yourself." The last was said with what little dignity she could muster, making him laugh.

"Shouldn't you be off _enjoying_ your own party instead of catering to everyone?" His face lost some of his good humor as he stared at her seriously. "I'm pretty sure your dad is paying Kin-neesan quite a bit to do this part and even _she_ is off having fun between working.",

Chizuru fidgeted slightly. _Gotcha._ "Well, yes, but I should help...it's a lot to do alone."

He jerked his head off to where he could see his sister weaving through guests, offering drinks while Heisuke actually followed not far behind, bearing a dessert tray. Souji didn't know what quite was going on in his mind lately, but he wasn't going to argue about it. Kin was far more likely to overwork herself and make herself sick than Mitsu, who was usually good about stopping before she hit her breaking point. "She's got Heisuke helping her. Sanan too, when he's not stalking Shinpachi."

Hijikata snorted off to the side; from the expression on his face, he _absolutely_ knew why the man was acting so odd. Souji mentally reminded himself to ask him about it before moving on. "She'll be _fine."_

She floundered visibly for several moments before she surprised him. Head raising, Chizuru fixed him with that big, innocent stare of hers and said simply, "What do you think I should do then?" Her tone was innocent...but it had vague undercurrents to it that had Souji regarding her carefully.

 _Did Chizuru...just flirt with me?_

The idea was so absurd it actually silenced him. But that was definitely a small smile and a twinkle in her eyes, flustered as she clearly was by her own impetus. "Hnn...I don't know..." His responding grin was nothing short of wolfish. "I suppose you could dance."

"I could." Her smile was absolutely guileless. "Who should I dance with, I wonder..." Chizuru made a show of pondering over that before asking coyly, "You think Heisuke-kun would oblige me?"

His grin dropped. "Oi, oi..."

She sauntered off without another word, and while the laugh that Hijikata let loose at that point rankled, Souji spun on his heels and went after her, smiling despite himself. It didn't take long to catch up to her - Chizuru was pretty much waiting for him just a few steps away and holding her hand out to him beckoningly. Just feeling her fingers tangle with his brought a surge of near-instantaneous peace that made him sigh under his breath. _They're still so small..._

The music at the moment was fast paced and upbeat; there was actually a bit of a circle that had formed and it didn't surprise him at all to realize Heisuke and Shinpachi were at the middle of it. Heisuke's fluidity from his fighting style translated exceptionally well, his feet always moving as he hopped to the beat and grinned so widely his face might've split in two. "Chizuru-chan!" he yelled over the music when he saw her and waved at them both. "Oi, Souji! Get out here!"

He paused, glancing down to see Chizuru smiling up at him. "Go on. Show me your moves."

Souji paused briefly, considering, before he let go of her and gave a mock bow. "What my lady wants, she gets." His grin never left his face before he turned and pushed his way to the center, pausing only briefly to detour and grab one other. "Come on, Hajime-kun! Can't let them have all the fun!"

* * *

She had no idea what possessed her to say it. _What do you think I should do then?_ It sounded so… _forward_. Flirty, even.

 _I'm…flirting with Souji-san…_ Her face, she feared, was going to turn permanently red from the blood she could feel that was in her face the whole time. He was _handsome_ – there was no denying that. Saitou and Heisuke too. Chizuru wasn't blind and saw how he cared very deeply for the people in his life despite coming off at school rather callous – bordering on cruel, really. More than one girl had been reduced to tears after being rather coldly rejected by him. It was obvious he could go after whomever he pleased, so why would he be interested in someone as plain as…well…her?

"Finally having fun, huh?"

Chizuru gave a startled jump, looking to her right as Fujiwara Shiori slid in next to her, watching as the five – since Harada did indeed join the fun once he saw the rest of them had – men danced for the crowd and drew in many admiring stares. Her green eyed gaze was as appreciative as the rest. "You gave me a scare! Seiji-san isn't here?" She'd seen no sign of her classmate, though she'd invited both of them.

"He's not feeling quite himself, so he stayed home and wanted me to pass along his regards." Shiori didn't seem particularly worried, so Chizuru put it out of her mind. Probably a cold, what with the weather changing from hot to cold lately.

Her thoughts, drifting as they were, couldn't help taking in the older girl's appearance. She was taller and had a stunning face with feline green eyes that were always aware and stood out – more so in her witch costume that she'd chosen for the night that showed off the enviable curves, long legs, and a confident beauty that Chizuru only wished she possessed. All her reddish brown hair was left wild and free, falling clear down her back and to the waist easily. _This is someone he should like._ It wasn't the first time she'd thought it, nor would it be the last. _I know many girls who are just as beautiful who've confessed to him, only to get turned down flat._

"Something on your mind?" She hadn't realized Shiori had taken her eyes off the men before them until she spoke up, her attention completely focused her way now. "For someone who has Okita-san staring at her like he is, you seem…not happy."

Just the mention of him made her eyes look up to find him, catching his green eyed gaze even from where he was. It didn't surprise her that Souji was a good dancer – the way he moved reminded her of a hunter; each move was precise and purposeful. When they locked gazes he grinned and winked at her, as if to prove Shiori's entire point. "I'm not! Unhappy, I mean." Glancing at her, she debated briefly if she should even tell her. She barely knew her really, unlike Isa, but at the same time…she wasn't close to the guys the way Isa was. And she did seem genuinely concerned about her apparent discomfort. "I just…I don't get it. He could have anyone…and I barely knew him when he started just…looking at me like that."

Chizuru was half expecting the _'are-you-crazy?'_ look everyone else would give her. It was relieving that she gave her no such expression. Instead, she seemed to seriously consider it. "Well, they do say love at first sight exists." She glanced towards the man in question with a frown. "I can't say Okita-san struck me as such a fanciful person, however."

She was already shaking her head. The concept would probably make him snort.

Shiori scratched her cheek thoughtfully. "That being said though, there is no accounting for what your heart tells you. It'll give you a feeling, deep down in a place you have no idea existed, and spark something inside you. They say when you meet that person tied to the end of your red string of fate, it tugs at you." Noticing her blush, she chuckled. "Soul mates, if you prefer the term. It isn't necessarily a lover – it just means that they're someone who understands you completely. Maybe that's you?" Shiori laughed then, mostly to herself. "Maybe _I'm_ the one being fanciful."

"No." Chizuru shook her head vehemently. "I…think I understand a little." She did, too. She felt a little bit of it whenever they spoke at lunch, conversing over random things. It was very easy to talk to him, she'd always noticed, and she always lost track of time whenever they spoke of anything.

The older girl blinked, staring at her for a brief moment before smiling a real smile – an expression so rarely seen and that lightened her face noticeably. There was always something indescribably _aged_ in her face, but the real smile that went all the way to her eyes made her look her age. "Sou ka."

Chizuru was so distracted by her shift, it was the only reason she could think of for why she didn't realize what Shiori was doing until it was too late. With a firm tug, she stumbled into the middle of the ring that had grown larger, tripping slightly as she more or less fell into Souji who caught her easily, that same grin on his face that always made her insides twitch and warmth rise over her face.

"Ehh? Joining the fun?"

Chizuru spared a narrowed look towards the older girl, but she merely laughed again and turned back to dancing herself, her movements easily matching with Heisuke's who slid up to her with his usual wide and fun-loving smile that had a bit of a flirty edge to it once he saw her. _Oh, what the heck?_ With her own smile, Chizuru grinned up at him and said simply, "You still owe me that dance."

His laugh was free and easy as he twirled her around once before reeling her in so close to him she could smell the scent of his skin. She closed her eyes, relegating it to memory…

 _If you really want to give up on that dream…then I'll kill you._

Her eyes snapped open, looking up at him in confusion. It'd sounded like he'd spoken, the timber of his voice so gentle and kind despite the words being spoken…but he obviously hadn't from the frown he was giving her, obviously confused by her sudden reaction. Chizuru shook her head and continued dancing with him, but in the back of her mind the thought remained.

 _Where in the world did that come from?_

* * *

 _ **Oh, we know what that means! *insert devious laughter*. I've got a couple of grenades to lob at the feet of the whole Okita family still, but this had to be the first one for many reasons. Toshi and Sanan have finally cleared the air too, in their own way. And poor Nagakura! I will admit, watching all the Hakuoki musicals (Okita-hen and Heisuke-hen, even if the latter was unsubbed) have really made Shin and Sano at least become clearer in my mind – especially Shin. XD Even if you've never seen it, look up "Kinniku Love" on youtube. You'll swoon probably like I did. Haha.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Thanksgiving is a time for food and family, which means it's another mass gathering at the Okita household. It should be a time for fun and games, but Chizuru is avoiding him and Souji wants to know why. Now.**_

 _ **Stay tuned! As always, feedback is incredibly appreciated.**_

 _ **~ Runa Rose**_


	8. Part I - A Time for Thanks and Memories

_**It's always nice to see the feedback I get. Hopefully everyone is still enjoying this story as much as I am. =) Onwards to the next installment!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eight**_

 _ **A Time for Thanks…and Memories**_

All was right in the world.

"What did you do to her?!"

Or not.

If looks could kill, Souji figured he just might be dead from Isa's irate stare during lunch that day. Holding his hands up, he defended, "Nothing. I'm entirely innocent." _This time._ He really hadn't done anything that he could think of, either, to make Chizuru avoid him the way she was. Oh, she'd been subtle about it and he'd grown…complacent about her. So when she started begging off their lunches every so often, he was disappointed but unworried. But she begged off more and more…and now he hadn't actually seen her for a week. Hajime had cautioned him to have patience, so he'd tried.

Her absence was making him a little annoyed though.

 _Halloween started it._ She'd had that brief but odd frozen moment in his arms when Fujiwara had dragged her into the dancing circle; it'd passed quickly and she'd seemed to have fun, dancing with him and the other guys who did actually manage to steal her away from him from time to time. It was the best moment Souji could remember since awakening; the closest he'd managed to get to her in a long time. _So what the fuck happened?_

Apparently, it wasn't only him getting ignored. Isa's mood clearly indicated that she, too, was being avoided at least a little bit too.

"He really didn't." Even Heisuke seemed a little droopy over Chizuru's presence - or lack thereof. "Souji's been pretty well-mannered, for him, when dealing with her."

Souji shot him a dirty look and kicked at his leg - hard. "What do you mean 'well-mannered for him'?"

Heisuke only narrowly missed it. "You didn't make her cry that I know of like all the other girls."

"Yet." The quiet words fell out of his mouth before Souji even realized he said them, his eyes staring at his own desk in thought as he remembered memories that he'd have rather not.

 _"Maybe you should find a guy with a kinder heart. He might make you happy." He'd seriously meant it, though he knew if she did it'd break something in him. But the thought of leaving her alone hurt much worse - and he would, eventually. Not because he wanted to, but because death would take him from her in the all too soon future._

 _"What…?" Her shock, surprise, and maybe a tiny bit of hurt was clear in her eyes._

 _"I think I'm just going to end up being a lot of trouble for you." His grip on her shoulders tightened just slightly, and with her so close it made it really hard for him to think. "…But I still can't bring myself to let you go." Because he was selfish, in his heart of hearts, and he couldn't be the one who stepped away. He couldn't do it. "I think I'm going to end up making you sad, whether I want to or not. Even if I can give you a future, I don't think it'll last very long, and I don't know what's waiting for you after that." The people he'd have trusted her with were all gone now. Saitou or Heisuke would've looked out for her. He'd have trusted they could protect her in this world once death took him. But Saitou was probably going to die fighting at Hijikata's side because he was just that loyal and Heisuke was probably not going to live all that much longer than Souji himself was. His voice actually wavered as he admitted both his deepest wish and greatest shame._

 _"But I still want to stay with you."_

As it always did, it ate at him when he wondered what did become of her after he'd died. They'd gotten two and a half wonderful years together; they'd married and for a little while, he'd gotten to call her Okita Chizuru - his wife. He'd grown complacent and they'd even tried having children…not that he ever expected to see them, though he'd hoped. But in his mind, so she might at least have someone to live for when he was gone…

 _Maybe she did have children in the end._ They hadn't managed to, but perhaps she'd found a second husband? Despite being a Rasetsu, she'd been in good health to start with. She may very well have lived a long time - long enough to have that family she'd deserved.

 _Would've been nice to ask her._ There were a lot of things he'd always thought he'd want to ask her if she did have her memories. _Did you have that family? Did you find someone who was good to you?_

Souji was so engrossed in his thoughts, he didn't even take notice of when Heisuke got up and left with a determined look on his face.

* * *

 _Something's wrong._

It was obvious and Heisuke wasn't the kind of person who could leave this alone - especially when both parties involved were so miserably upset. Souji was an ass more times than not, but he was honest and direct. He came off as cruel, but he made it clear where you stood with him and gave no false hopes or promises. Inevitably, this led to a lot of crying girls and irate boys who saw him as arrogant, but Heisuke had always envied Souji's ability to be so up front about his own opinions, regardless of what others thought of him.

And Chizuru…well…she'd always had a special place with him.

They'd _all_ loved her. Some loved her in a platonic fashion, like Shin and Sanan. Others had been in the vein of friendship, like Yamazaki. Some of the guys' feelings could've gone either way if she'd have given them any hint of interest, like Hijikata, Hajime, or Sano. Heisuke, however, had always known the way in which he'd loved Chizuru.

He'd loved her with his whole heart.

Give him a katana and ronin to kill - that was easy. Women in Shimabara were easy to understand too; they burned brightly like fireflies in the night, but lost their luster quickly. _Respectable_ women were a whole different story. Heisuke had never had anything to do with them, let alone one his age. Chizuru was pretty too, so it was hardly anything surprising to realize he'd liked her. That she'd understood what the Shinsengumi was fighting for added to her appeal.

How could he not love her?

 _Even if she never saw me that way._ Heisuke wasn't bitter about it. He flirted with her now to tweak Souji's tail all the time; to be honest, he'd probably flirt with her until the day he died - _again -_ because she was beautiful and he still loved her the way he did despite knowing it would always be one-sided. But there were some things he wouldn't do.

He wouldn't - couldn't-hurt his brother-in-arms like that.

It actually didn't take long to find her sitting under one of the trees out in front of the school, her usual homemade lunch in her lap. Chizuru was mostly staring at it though, obviously too lost in thought to eat.

"Chizuru-chan!"

Her head snapped up, her eyes wide in surprise, and then she did the weirdest thing.

She burst into tears.

Automatically, he rushed over and wrapped his arms around her; he held her close as she hugged him tight and wept into his shoulder, though he fought helplessly with his mind as he tried to figure out just what in the hell he was supposed to do.

His solution, admittedly, was to do what he always did when he needed to escape and get away.

"Heisuke!" Sano was the one who opened the door to their apartment, eyes moving from him to Chizuru who was _still_ crying and mostly leaning on him, and immediately ushered them inside, shouting over his shoulder, "Oi, Shinpachi! Get out here!"

Shin was all grins like usual until he stepped out of his room and saw the sorry state in which Chizuru was in. "Oi, oi…" He knelt down on one knee beside her, looking finally at Heisuke in confusion. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know!" Heisuke's nerves were, to put it mildly, frazzled. He had no clue what to do. She wouldn't talk to him whenever he asked and just kept crying; even when she was relatively calm, she was still doing so. He wanted to _punch something_ for whoever or whatever put her into this state, but Heisuke was well and truly out of his depths and looked rather desperately at his friends. "She got better when I got her out of the school grounds and I couldn't think of where to bring her. She won't _say anything._ "

"Can't say we have any better of an idea, but we can try to get through to her." Sano sat on her other side, leaning down so he could try and look her in the eyes. "Chizuru-chan?"

She didn't even seem to hear them, and her eyes were vacant as her head turned to stare in Sano's general direction. "…Harada-san?"

"Ah. You're safe here in our apartment." Shin settled one of his big hands on her head, his expression troubled. "Heisuke brought you here. Do you remember?"

"Nagakura…san?" Even her voice was distantly vacant, as if she could hear them speak but wasn't _really_ hearing their words.

"I don't think she's hearing us." Sano scratched his head, clearly concerned. "Did something happen at school?"

He shook his head. "No. She's been avoiding us a bit, and I got tired of watching Souji alternately pout and scowl, so I decided to go look for her. She was lost in thought when I called out her name; she looked up, saw me, and _BAM!_ " If he weren't so worried, Heisuke would probably be hurt that she'd burst into tears upon seeing him.

Both older men shared a look, Sano's eyebrow arching slightly. "You think?"

"Hijikata would probably know better," Shin pointed out. "He was first, after all, but it might fit."

Heisuke scowled as he looked between them. He hated being the only one left out of the loop. "Oi, oi! What might fit? Tell me what's going on!"

Sano left to presumably call their former commander, but Shin took a seat on Chizuru's other side and leaned back in clear exhaustion. "Can't say I know for sure, but I remember you going through something similar, Heisuke. We were hanging out, but you were real quiet and staring off into space a lot. We didn't think much of it until we noticed you started crying."

"Eh?" For the life of him, Heisuke couldn't remember this incident at all. "What are you talking about, Shin? I don't remember anything like that going down at all!"

"You wouldn't." His gaze met his over Chizuru's head, his expression carefully guarded. "It was when you 'awakened'."

"When I…" His own eyes widened as he registered what he was implying. "Are you telling me you think…?"

"Yeah." Shin smiled down at Chizuru's bowed head sadly, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder. "I think our Chizuru-chan is _'awakening'."_

* * *

 _He's hiding something._

Heisuke had always been a very easy kid to read. Lying was not something natural to his very nature, which is why Souji supposed he'd always liked him despite his endless energy that could be tiring to be around. So when he started avoiding him - quite the feat considering they sat next to each other in class - Souji knew something bad had to have happened. Add into the fact that he'd been hanging around Chizuru lately, who seemed to be clinging to him like a lifeline as of late, and Souji's patience was at an end.

Thanksgiving was another western holiday that Kin liked for the sheer fact that it gave her an excuse to cook for a lot of people and have their friends gather together. Everyone would be converging on his house today - Heisuke and Chizuru included - so Souji was bound and determined to corner them and get some answers.

In and around being Kin's 'assistant', of course.

"Don't forget those cranberries, Sou-chan."

"Hai, hai." Considering neither he nor Mitsu could cook worth a damn, he supposed it was a good thing all the talent seemed to have gone to Kin who reveled in it. She'd been up since six this morning, prepping and dicing and cooking what was going to be a huge feast. The only new addition woud be Chizuru, since Yukimura Kodo had apparently decided to pick up shifts to cover for other people. Since Souji needed to corner her at some point, this suited him just fine.

"Smells so good!" There was Heisuke, his voice easily discernable over the television currently playing in the living room to occupy Sano and Shinpachi who'd come over an hour ago. It was unfortunate, Souji thought impatiently, that he was still busy, else he'd go grab him now. _What the hell has he been up to?_ Briefly, he entertained thoughts of hogtying the younger boy, but perhaps that might be a _little_ overkill.

Maybe.

His thoughts did get derailed when Chizuru arrived shortly after, her slight frame appearing in the corner of his eye. Despite really wanting to look at her, Souji was vexed enough that he forced himself not to even turn his head at her arrival, eyes trained on cutting the vegetables in front of him.

"Can I help with anything, Kin-san?"

"Oh no, we're almost done. Why don't you join everyone else in the living room? I think they were going to get a game of some sort setup."

She nodded and moved to leave, but he noticed her hesitate, lingering. _What's that about?_ "Err...can I talk with you whenever you free up, Souji-san?"

Something in her tone made him look up, earnestly baffled by the nervous and almost fearful edge to it. _Afraid of what?_ "Ah." His expression softened, reminded all too much of her in the days when she'd first come to the Shinsengumi. Her voice had held that same tense edge to it then, too. "I'll come find you once I finish here."

She smiled at him then, seemingly relieved, and Souji's chest twitched as he watched her disappear towards the living room where he could already hear the laughter starting. He wasn't entirely sure why, but his stomach had dropped somewhere in the vicinity of his toes and he had the uncomfortable feeling that something big was coming. He'd felt this only three times in his life.

Once in the week before Kin had died, swallowed by consumption with a speed that had been shocking.

Once in the days before Mitsu had brought him to Shieikan, meaning to leave him only temporarily but knowing it was likely far more permanent.

And the most recent was among the last memories he had of the past; it was the morning he'd woken up and known - deep down in his soul - that it was the day he would die.

 _Maybe I should corner Heisuke first._ Souji was no coward, but somehow he just knew the boy would have some of the pieces to this puzzle that were missing in his mind. He found him in the living room among everyone else, cheerfully cursing because Shinpachi was cheating (again) and had knocked over the chess board when he saw he'd lose. In a few strides, he stood behind his prey easily, hands clamping down on his shoulders firmly as he said easily, "I need to talk to you." Heisuke had a 'deer in headlights' look on his face as he looked up at him, but Souji squeezed down a bit on his shoulders to make a point.

Talking to him was _not_ optional.

He more or less dragged him from the room, ignoring his sputtered protests until they got to his room, shut the door, and Souji could round on him like a storm of vengeance.

"Heisuke." His tone was that of the Shinsengumi's Division 1 captain, voice low and vaguely menacing. "What's going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He might've believed that, if Heisuke would've been able to look him in the eye. "Nothing's wrong."

"Hnnn..." Souji took a step forward, sharp eyes never leaving his prey as he more or less stalked him, the younger boy backpedaling as quickly as he could.

"I swear!" Vague tinge of panic there, but his eyes did finally swing up to meet his fiercely. The boy who'd been Captain of the 8th division stared back at him squarely. "Chizuru-chan's just been...having a hard time with stuff. You should talk to her."

"Seems like she's been talking to you just fine." He didn't mean it to come out bitter and jealous, but it did. She hadn't felt, for some reason, like she could come talk to him about whatever was going on and had instead turned to Heisuke, who Souji did actually like. He just didn't like that she'd trusted Heisuke over _him_.

"Yeah, but I'm not the one she really needs to talk to right now." The admission seemed to hurt for him to say, his eyes actually narrowing into a glare. "Have you forgotten, Souji?" Quietly, with no small amount of sadness and jealousy, he muttered, "She chose you then. She's choosing you now. I can only…be whatever she wants me to be. Friend. Confidant. I could flirt with her until the day I die in this life and she'd still never look at me with even a fraction of the emotion she does when she looks at you." Heisuke looked angry as he finished admitting that, looking away with his jaw clenched before turning a frustrated glare on him.

Souji had no retort for that, though he matched his glare with one of his own. Anything he could think of sounded petty even in his own mind, though it just reinforced what he'd always known – Heisuke loved her as fiercely as he did, only he was a far better man than him in many ways. A far better choice, certainly.

"Ano…" Both of their heads snapped to the side, startled as the girl in question stood in the doorway to his room with a slightly consternated look. "Am I interrupting something?"

Heisuke was slightly quicker to recover, his usual grin quickly slipping onto his face. "Iya, iya! I was just about to head back." He slipped past Chizuru easily, though Souji noticed him pause to pat her shoulder once in a buoying gesture. Over her head, he shot one finally look at him before he disappeared, leaving them alone to talk.

Anxiety seemed to be clinging to them both, however, as he watched her fuss with the hem of her blouse nervously. Souji was no better, his stomach somewhere in the vicinity of his ankles.

" _The little brother I know faces the things that terrify him and tells them to 'Fuck Off' until they bend to his will."_ Kin's words from a few weeks ago echoed in his mind in the uncomfortable silence that fell upon the room as they stared at each other and yet couldn't find the words to say anything. Souji closed his eyes briefly, calling on that spirit in him that had always let him forge ahead, threat of death be damned.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" He shifted so he could lean back against his dresser, trying to relax, his grin devoid of its usual edges. His little talk with Heisuke had kind of dulled them somewhat.

Chizuru opened her mouth before looking down and shaking her head. "This was so much easier in my head…"

Souji's eyes softened. "You don't have to…"

"Yes I do!" Her outburst startled him, eyes widening slightly at the force of her declaration and the sudden fire in her gaze. "It's just so confusing…this should be simple, but it's not…" Flustered, he could see her mind working a thousand miles an hour. Whatever she needed to say was clearly important.

It took very few steps to bring himself to stand before her, towering over her small frame at his full height. He bent over enough so he could look her in the eyes, hands on her shoulders to somehow steady her as if he could help her by sheer force of will. Softly, in a tone he'd only ever spoken to her with, he said, "You can tell me anything, you know."

With his face so close, she should've been blushing to the roots of her hair. If he'd been thinking, Souji would've paid more attention to this and the fact that as he instinctually leaned towards her, she wasn't leaning back. Instead, she was almost leaning into him, her eyes never leaving his own as she nodded, a small smile on her lips.

"You won't laugh?"

"Probably not." _No sense in lying about that. She always did say funny things._

She giggled a little as if she'd heard his own thoughts. "No wise-cracking comments?"

His smile turned rueful. "Well, that kind of depends on what you need to tell me."

It wasn't often Souji found himself surprised, but Chizuru had always had that knack of always being fascinating in that she was never boring. She never did what he thought she would. So when she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his in lieu of finding words…he actually didn't respond at all for a heartbeat. His body caught up far faster than his mind though, finally responding to the feeling of her lips on his own by pulling her as close as he could without hurting her.

The kiss was not one that belonged to a girl who'd never kissed a man before.

The emotions behind it were _not_ ones belonging to a shy high school girl.

There was _history_ and _knowledge_ in the kiss.

 _She knows._

There were no words to describe the feeling in his chest the minute his brain realized it – the pain that wasn't actually pain because he was so overwhelmingly filled with joy. Souji poured his entire being into his kiss – a final test of sorts – and when Chizuru responded in kind he pressed her back against the wall and leaned into her, pulling his lips away just enough so they could breath.

"I'm going to kill those asses." His voice was raspy as he leaned his forehead onto the top of her head. _She's here. She's my Chizuru. She_ _ **remembers**_ _._

" _Souji._ " Just his name, whispered in that intimate way so softly, hit him with the force of a sledgehammer. Her arms wrapped around him tightly. "Souji…are you…crying?" Slight worry in her tone which made Souji give a broken laugh despite himself.

 _Always the worrier._

"No." He couldn't keep the slight break out of his voice though, exposing that statement for the lie it was. "We can talk in a minute, just…let me hold you."

Chizuru snuggled closer in response; he could feel her smile against his chest and feel the telltale wetness of her own tears. " _Tadaima,_ Souji."

"… _Okaeri nasai, Chizuru."_

* * *

 _ **Figuring out a fitting way for Chizuru to tell Souji proved surprisingly…difficult. Ultimately, I think Souji understands actions more than words the quickest. I probably could've stretched her memory loss out a little more, but at the same time memory-less Chizuru was proving a little frustrating for me.**_

 _ **So it's time for the men (and woman) of the Shinsengumi to finally start finding those happy endings now that the group is whole again.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The gang is all here, as they say, and the Shinsengumi-tachi spend some quality time up in the mountains for the holidays...with copious amounts of alcohol.**_


	9. Part I - Holiday Hijinks, Part I

_**Oh wow. The feedback in the first two hours alone after posting the last chapter kind of blew my mind! Thank you all for the wonderful feedback! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. Hopefully you enjoy this multi-part installment just as much! It might be two or three parts, depending on what the guys start telling me they want to say. There was so much I wanted to put in, and Saitou finally decided he wanted to talk, that I decided to simply split it up to make my life easier.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Nine**_

 _ **Holiday Hijinks, Part 1**_

Hajime liked the quiet.

In this new era of fascinating things, peace was a far more commonplace state than in the time of the Bakumatsu or Boshin War. In a lot of ways, the Meiji Era had been far worse in terms of danger. Hajime remembered very well the number of attempts on his life well into his later years. Being on the losing side of history did that. But even at the height of the assassination attempts, the sight of snow brought with it a feeling of peace for him.

Staring out the window of the Yukimura home's living room, Hajime watched as the small flurries of white descended upon the ground, quickly clinging and creating a layer of white to blanket the ground. Part of his new routine frequently brought him here, however. Much like he did at Souji's house, he found himself trapped in nostalgia a lot because of its traditional appearance. It was hard to remember sometimes, if he didn't see the wiring or cars passing by, that he _wasn't_ still in the past. He rather envied the ease in which Heisuke or even Sano had adapted. After Sanan, Hajime had awakened next, and it'd been…bad. He remembered some of that transitional period all too clearly and felt guilty that the burden had fallen on Hijikata and Sanan's shoulders alone to help him.

To prevent him from accidentally killing one of his friends.

Souji was usually at the most risk. Even before memory made them stick together as of old, Hajime recalled crashing over at his place quite a bit. They tended to practice outside of the dojo, not unlike in the past, and it was simply easier to stay over those nights that they inevitably lost track of time. In the period immediately following his awakening though, Hajime often found himself…unexpectedly tense.

Over 4 decades of having to watch his own back, his mind constantly on a hair-trigger to the slightest of sounds…more than once he'd woken up in the middle of the night to a noise, blade in hand and slashing at something that wasn't even there. The katana itself was of poor quality, made more for ceremonial or decorative purposes, but Hajime felt…exposed without one at his side. And decorative or not, it would still kill someone if used on them. He missed his old one like one missed a treasured friend and often wondered what had become of it after he died.

 _Perhaps better I didn't possess it, lest I kill Souji in his sleep without meaning to._ Nights spent at his home immediately after he 'awakened' had not been restful. Were it Souji from the past, Hajime would've worried less, but at the time it was only modern day Souji and while he was a fierce fighter, he didn't hold a candle to his old self. It was to his never ending relief that the old Souji awakened earlier this year.

That they _all_ awakened.

Only then did Hajime slowly but surely find himself finally able to relax.

 _Not alone._ _Capable men at your back._ Hajime remembered repeating that in his head over and over, retraining his body to a less tense state. Meditation helped a lot - a practice he still indulged in routinely just in case. He hadn't needed to grab that katana in months and more often than not could get a full nights rest. Of course, he still crashed at Souji's house more frequently as well. With his fellow captains as aware as he was, Hajime…didn't like being in his apartment now. He'd been living alone since he'd awakened out of necessity - Sanan had actually assisted him in securing the place - but now…

Well, he just didn't like being there.

He wasn't lonely or anything.

He didn't dislike the quiet.

He was just worried about them and all, now that he knew that _they_ knew.

Hajime had fallen into a routine to help himself adjust, so with Chizuru's awakening, he found his routine…shifted to accommodate for her renewed presence. It wasn't out of his way to drop by her home in the mornings and walk with her to school - you could never be too safe - and Souji usually met up with him half way. Hajime kept a close eye to see if there was any lingering distress as she adjusted, but other than momentary lapses of introspection that he doubted anyone but he and Sano noticed, she didn't seem to suffer unduly. Gone, however, was the shyness and wistful smiles she had previously. Chizuru almost always seemed to have a wide smile on her face as if the force of her happiness couldn't be contained whether she spoke to him or Heisuke or Souji.

On the final day of school before holiday vacation began and as the final bell rang, he was already standing alongside his two friends. Habit had them walking towards the first year class room to retrieve Isa and Chizuru, but they got there a little quicker than usual, which is why they ended up seeing a peculiar sight that day.

 _I sense trouble._

Four girls were in a semi-circle around Chizuru's desk, their postures indicating aggression. Isa was clearly on the defensive, standing in front of her, and Chizuru was…staring wide-eyed, mostly. Surprised, certainly. They departed before they could get close enough to hear the exchange, but from the look on Isa's face it wasn't a very _nice_ conversation.

 _"Puttana!"_ He wasn't sure what language that was or what it meant, but Saitou didn't need to know it to know it was likely something unflattering.

"Isa-san…" It was as much to draw her attention as it was a mild rebuke. It was on the tip of his tongue to say, " _Language,"_ but he refrained from doing so. The last time he had, her reaction had been…sufficiently emphatic that he had no desire to repeat it.

Chizuru was already on her feet, ushering her along. "Don't worry, Isa-chan. I…kind of expected that to happen eventually."

"Expected _what?"_ Souji snuck up to match strides with her, his arm looping about her shoulders in a smooth gesture. It didn't go unnoticed and Saitou felt several…stares on their backs that immediately made his muscles tense. He cast a sharp glance behind him, finding the source of the stares to be the same girls. The glares died quickly in the face of his sharp-eyed look, however.

"Hajime-kun is giving that scary look again…" Heisuke laughed. He and Isa walked with them a short ways before they had to veer off in the opposite direction, their home farther away and towards the opposite end of town.

"It really is fine, Saitou-san." Despite her assurances, Hajime was...bothered. His goal was to make her transition into this new era as easy as possible, not to...complicate it. "They would've harassed me no matter what." Her expression baffled him; she was _amused_ by this. "Long ago, I watched you guys walk down the streets of Kyoto to suspicious and downright hateful stares. Now, _I_ get those stares for walking near any of you. You've both acquired quite the...following."

Souji snorted. " _That's_ what it's all about? Foolish..."

"What is it about?" Hajime turned to face his friend, completely serious. The looks he received back confused him. "What?"

"You...don't know?" Chizuru blinked, slowly trying to process what he was asking.

He met her bemused stare and shook his head. "I would not ask otherwise."

Chizuru face contorted oddly at that point. _Does her stomach hurt?_ She certainly seemed pained. And he certainly didn't understand why Souji looked between them both and burst out laughing, hard enough that he was actually bending over and clutching his side. "Are you ill, Yukimura? I don't think it's _that_ funny either, Souji."

That seemed to send him into an all new round of laughter, echoing in the air as Chizuru seemed to fold into herself laughing as well, tears running down her eyes as she half leaned on Souji who didn't seem to be the most stable of surfaces to lean on at the moment.

Hajime stared at them both, eyes narrowed, and sighed, his lips quirking just slightly. He would figure it out eventually. Though it bothered him that they were laughing at his expense, he couldn't quite bring himself to feel particularly annoyed about that considering the oddly...relaxed feeling in his chest. It was the same feeling he had when he'd been an older man, well into retirement, and had gone out drinking with Takagi and/or Yamakawa. The two men were among the few he'd trusted enough to speak of his past with; he'd spoke to them of his brothers in arms fondly and of the brotherhood that he'd found among the men of _Shieikan._ He'd told them stories of their exploits, battles that they'd fought, and of the losses that they'd suffered.

Hajime had never asked Nagakura, the only one who'd survived as long as he had in the old days, if it was the same for him. He'd always held the memories of their friends close to his chest though, unwilling to share that part of himself or that time in his past with anyone but those he really valued because talking about them...hurt...like a physical pain no matter how much time passed. As he got older, it lessened, and he almost found solace in his last days when he would reminisce over his time among the Shinsengumi that he would finally be able to join them.

It was that same warmth then that he felt now, spreading outwards and making the tension that lived in his shoulders loosen with each echoing laugh. It made him remember the very early days of his time in _Shieikan,_ his arm and leg muscles straining as he would sit on the floor of that small dojo, listening to Souji laugh because sparring together was always so much _fun_ for him despite the fact that they would go at it for so long and so hard that they would collapse in the dojo for a good twenty minutes, unable to stand. Hajime had always found it to be enjoyable himself, but it became their routine to spar in the early hours of the morning before anyone woke up, or late at night when no one was awake, to train themselves. In that regard, they'd always been...kindred spirits. It'd made patrolling together even easier since he knew without ever saying anything that his right side was always taken care of.

He'd rather missed that connection, to be honest - especially in the first few years of the Meiji Era when assassination attempts on him had been at their height. The...confidence of knowing someone as lethally capable as he was had his back had been poignantly absent.

Rather abruptly, Souji startled him by hooking the arm that wasn't around Chizuru - who was _still_ giggling - around _him_. It was a little peculiar because Souji was, by nature, not a very tactile person with people. "Yare, yare...I think I broke a lung."

"Ignore him, Saitou-san." Amusement still danced in Chizuru's eyes. "It really is nothing you need worry about."

Reluctantly, he nodded. "I will accept your word on the matter then."

Still, he would keep an eye on her.

Just to be safe, of course.

* * *

To be perfectly honest, Chizuru had no idea what to expect.

She'd always been fond of the men of the Shinsengumi, but this new era was far different from the past. _They_ were different. Oh, not by much. On the surface, none of them had changed too much, but Chizuru noticed slight differences in them.

Heisuke was slightly more mellowed out, for example. While he was still as energetic and vivacious as ever - especially when with Sano or Shinpachi - he seemed more focused. He had a goal, whatever it might be, and he wasn't conflicted about whatever it was he decided to do. It was nice to see, after the memories she had of him being so conflicted about the choices he made in his life.

Sanosuke and Shinpachi were as close as ever, but Chizuru noticed they were less...jaded. Like with Hijikata or Sanan, she didn't see them as often as she did the rest because they were college guys and operated on a different schedule, but she still saw them at least twice a week - usually at the Okita house catching a meal.

Hijikata and Sanan seemed to still largely be treated as if they were still the Commander and Colonel of the Shinsengumi, though Chizuru suspected it was mostly habit on everyone else's part. Both men seemed far more relaxed and Chizuru was relieved to see that Sanan, in particular, was just like she first remembered him. His smile was kind and had a gentle edge to it; he often was present when she took her meals at the Okita home on the weekends and seemed intent on ensuring she was always as comfortable as possible. It was actually kind of surreal.

Saitou actually seemed to have changed the least of everyone, which was both comforting and a little odd. He did seem to be slightly tighter wound sometimes, but she'd watch him close his eyes at that point and just breath for several moments and then he'd be OK. One of these days, she wanted to talk to him, since she kind of thought she knew why.

Chizuru had some of those moments herself.

Souji was actually the biggest shift. He was largely still himself - still the wise-cracking, grinning, wicked-humored man that he always was. There was something softer - or maybe gentler - to him now, however, that he'd rarely showed way back when. The change in his family situation seemed to be the cause of it, considering it was that same familial change that was showing her things she'd never known about any of the men.

It had taken their wedding day for Souji to even tell her anything about his family at all. The conversation had been hard, mostly because by that point he'd been declared dead to make things easier for him to move under the radar during the Meiji Era and had been unable to tell Mitsu otherwise. Though the feelings of abandonment he harbored had been strong still, even then, he'd obviously loved his sister enough to lament the fact that he couldn't even tell her he was happy.

Chizuru had no idea what to expect when she'd met her in this lifetime, but the driven, hard-working woman wasn't quite what she'd expected. There was no way of knowing what was going on through her previous incarnation's mind when she'd left Souji in _Shieikan's_ care, but it was obvious hell would've frozen over before this woman would. Though Mitsu and Souji obviously had a bit of an awkward and distant relationship, the softness in her gaze when she watched him was clear.

On the flip side, Kin was openly affectionate and everything both siblings were not. Chizuru found she very much liked Okita Kin, if for no other reason then the fact that she tended to hug or touch Souji just because she could. It embarrassed him, but there was no hiding from her eyes, at least, the genuine smile and happiness that was on Souji's face every time she did. She took care of him in every way possible whether he wanted it or not and it warmed Chizuru's heart to see that his life this time had been filled with the happiness and love she'd always wanted for him.

 _There's so much I need to tell them._ So much time missed. She had twelve years after Souji had died to live without any of them or their support. Chizuru didn't know what she'd have done during that time without Sen, who'd supported her on those days when she wasn't sure she could even get up, it hurt so bad. Part of her wished she'd have known that Shinpachi and Saitou had actually survived, at least...even just to know not all of them had died would've been a comfort.

Sighing, Chizuru gave up on trying to finish the assignment in front of her, staring out her bedroom window to watch the snow rapidly piling up. Only the street lamp actually allowed her to see through the darkness and know the snow was falling in thick clumps - the holidays were looking to be a white one. It was moments like these she missed living with the others; she was used to the lively energy that had always permeated Shinsengumi headquarters and being able to go talk to one of the guys when she was bored or lonely.

The shrill ring from her computer broke through her thoughts; Chizuru actually jumped a bit, startled, and for a brief moment forgot what exactly she was even supposed to do. Hijikata had warned her it would happen for awhile as the memories of her past and present...merged. Thinking about the specifics of how this whole 'awakening' happened made her head hurt.

 _Right. It's a video call, so I just click here with this and...ah!_ "Heisuke-kun!"

Heisuke's bright smile greeted her on the screen; obviously, he was on his phone and walking home, judging by the snow she could see falling in front of him. He also looked as if he'd been helping Kin out again, since Heisuke didn't usually dress in dinner attire otherwise. His smile dimmed slightly and he asked her in concern, "Is everything OK? You seem down."

 _He's always worrying about me._ "I'll be fine. Just reflecting." She gave him her best reassuring smile.

He didn't seem convinced, but took her at her word as he nodded and said, "Ah. It happens to all of us all the time. Anyway!" His usual cheer returned and his grin widened. "Great news! One of Kin-san's clients from tonight offered her use of their home in the mountains for the holidays. Everyone is going to go; you'll come too, right?"

The idea did sound appealing. "Well..."

"It'll be just like old times!" Heisuke pressed, clearly excited. "Souji's sisters have some stuff to take care of first and Isa needs to be here for a party she promised to go to before she can come, so it'll actually just be...well...all the old group for the first few days if you get what I mean."

 _It'll be just like old times._ The nostalgia that hit her was strong, and she nodded once. It was almost impossible to say no to Heisuke anyway; given everything, it would be nice to hang out with them and not really have to watch what she said. That was the part that was always the most...tiring.

"Yatta~! We'll come by and get you tomorrow morning then!" With a final enthusiastic shout, he cut the call off, and Chizuru giggled slightly before something he said began to tug at her mind.

 _Wait a second...TOMORROW? EH!?_

* * *

 _ **And so ends Part 1. I highly suspect this installment will end up being 3 parts, considering how it has been forming in my head.**_

 _ **Have I ever mentioned how adorable I find Saitou? He's not ignorant by any means, but he always struck me as very literal from how he's portrayed in the game. Subtlety is not the way to make him understand and I don't think Souji could've explained the whole issue with Chizuru and their "fan girls" without cracking a rib from laughing so hard.**_

 _ **Also, I'm mostly keeping Saitou's and Nagakura's history post-Shinsengumi as close to truth as possible with their real life counterparts; both of whom lived well into their 70's unlike their other friends. Both died, ironically, in 1915 - Saitou due to a gastric ulcer and Nagakura from natural causes (blood poisoning because of an infected tooth?). I'm using both Wikipedia and Shinsengumi no Makoto as my references; not sure how accurate they are, but I will take what I am given.**_

 _ **And ah, Heisuke...I giggle whenever I think of him in his western outfit. Damn, but he looks so good in it.**_

 _ **As always, feedback is appreciated and please look forward to Chapter 9, Part 2!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Three days and two nights together without worry; that means booze and nostalgia, and trips down memory lane galore.**_


	10. Part I - Holiday Hijinks, Part II

_**Finally, some Souji x Chizuru fluffy bits. I know, it's what everyone has been wanting, right? I had to wait until the right time, however, so I hope they're worth the wait. This got REALLY long (my longest chapter yet), and I didn't want to wait another week to put it up, so the drunken part of the shenanigans will have to wait for Part 3! (Because I kind of want Kin and Mitsu there for that fun too. Hehe.)**_

 _ **And as to the mention of Takagi Tokio making an appearance? It is NOT out of the realm of possibilities. I've been debating for quite some time if I should bring her in since, clearly, she was an important part of Saitou's post-war life. It mostly depends on if I can figure out an organic way to do so that doesn't feel contrived. I mean, not everyone is pairing off with who they were married to in the past. (Mitsu is a fine example of that, having married Inoue Rintaro previously).**_

 _ **Anyway, please enjoy Part 2!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Ten**_

 _ **Holiday Hijinks, Part 2**_

"Chi-zu-ru."

Souji breathed her name into her ear teasingly, smiling when she grumbled inarticulate noises but otherwise remained sleeping. Waking up early had always been a habit of his – one that had been reinforced during his time in the Shinsengumi. Even after, he'd always taken to waking up before most people would, though he'd spent a good hour just…staring at Chizuru in those days. Part of him was in constant disbelief that she was really his – his to touch, to hold, to kiss…to _love_. It'd become a game for him to find different ways in which to wake her up.

He'd been holding back these past few weeks to give her time, but Souji couldn't think of a better time than now to take advantage of the next few days. He didn't have to restrain himself in the presence of his sisters or Isa, ever mindful of not saying something that would seem too odd for him to say to a girl he'd barely known and had become his 'girlfriend' for even less of a time thus far.

He could finally treat her the way instinct told him to; like his _wife_.

Bending over, a hand placed on either side of her small frame to keep from squishing her, Souji nibbled lightly at her ear, pleased by the soft sighs it prompted. Different bodies or not, Chizuru still responded in much the same way as he remembered to certain things.

Souji was only slightly disappointed that she didn't jump or squeal like she used to; the heavy-lidded, sleepy smile she gave him was just as good however. "Souji...?"

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead." He moved to nibble on her ear, chuckling when she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled close. His eyes closed briefly, savoring the feel of her body flush against his. _God, I missed this._ "Or we _could_ just stay in. I can go downstairs to tell Hajime-kun we'll catch up." He rolled himself over and onto her bed, wrapping her up in his arms with a playful smile while Chizuru frowned, her brain obviously catching up to her as she digested her surroundings. She ended up straddling him, eyes widening as she remembered and the fog of sleep slowly cleared from her mind.

"Ah! The trip!" She laughed when any attempts to move off of him, however, were soundly prevented. "Souji! I need to get dressed!"

From his vantage point, he'd say she was plenty dressed. Of course, the t-shirt was a very loose fitted one and allowed a slightly indecent view of her chest to him. Souji was all in favor of her continuing to do so, as long as _he_ was the only one around to appreciate the view. With a slight pout, however, he reluctantly opened his arms and allowed her to get up and off of him, though he stayed lounged on her bed in a relaxed position. "Feel free to. I'll help you, if you like."

Her glare at him was half-hearted at best, blushing and laughing as she was. She did take her clothes with her into the bathroom and shut the door on him, ever the shy one. While she showered and changed – an image he happily envisioned for several moments – Souji took the time to look around her room in mild interest.

Much as their old bedroom in that countryside home had, Chizuru's room was filled with odd little bits and trinkets. He had no doubt each little memento had a story to it. Much of it, in fact, he recognized as gifts he and the other guys had been getting for her. He had no idea how it'd started, really. There was the nice pink scarf and glove set Shinpachi had given her in the corner, next to the matching pink winter hat given to her by Sano that were obviously intended to be called into service for their trip to the mountains. The necklace Heisuke had found on a trip to the mall with Isa hung prominently among the other bits of jewelry she owned - her most well worn piece - right beside the expensive looking hairpins Sanan actually had a tendency to get when he "saw one that reminded me of your eyes." If Souji weren't so sure Chizuru loved him, he might be jealous that she was getting such gifts from all his friends. Hell, even _Hajime_ had gotten her a nice looking tea set that she always used to serve them whenever they came over, serving the fancy and outrageous teas that Hijikata seemed to keep her supplied with.

 _Come to think of it, should I be getting her more things?_ Souji brought her flowers sometimes, usually from the garden at home when he knew it was one she'd like, but largely didn't buy physical tokens of affection. Chizuru had always seemed to be a simple person to please way back when, largely happy to merely receive little silly things from him like a wreath of flowers for her to wear on her head or a fresh picked apple from the neighbor's tree. From what he could tell, that hadn't much changed, but did she _want_ stuff like that? It wasn't like before, where money was rare to come by and war had been surrounding them on all sides. He had enough to splurge when something struck his fancy without having to worry about how he'd pay for his next meal.

He was still contemplating this when Chizuru came back out, fresh-faced and dressed in nice form-fitting jeans and a shirt. His hands moved without thought to take her brush from her and run it through her hair, straightening the rich brown strands that he'd noticed she was growing out.

"You always were quick with your hands." She spoke fondly, kissing his cheek before tugging at him to get up. "We need to get going, right?"

"Hai, hai." They were, by his estimations, already running a little behind but he wasn't particularly worried. Sanan and Hijikata would've arrived last night and were preparing for their arrivals. The Baka Trio were supposedly picking up 'necessary supplies' before heading up, which probably meant all manner of booze. Souji had actually messaged Heisuke to tell him he better grab some sweets while they were at the store or there would be hell to pay.

"I'm all set!" Sure enough, Chizuru was wrapped up in that pink sweater of Shinpachi's and her gloves were on, hair covered by that matching hat Sano had gotten her. Travel case at her side, she looked ready to brave the cold of winter with that usual smile on her face.

 _It wouldn't do to let her be cold now, ne?_ With a grin, he crossed the distance between them and swept her up in his arms, travel case and all. "Let's go then!"

"Souji!" She shrieked, clinging to him as he walked down the steps, unfazed by the questioning look Hajime did indeed send his way once they made it to the bottom. "You can let me down now."

"Iya~!" He kissed her on the lips, silencing her protests, a healthy red blush rising on her face. "Ready, Hajime-kun? Best we not keep our Oni Fukucho waiting!"

"I've been the one waiting on you," he said simply, shaking his head at him. It was small, but he thought there might be a ghost of a smile on his face. "We're going to be late."

"I'm not a sack of rice, Souji!" Chizuru protested, though she shivered and snuggled in closer to him as they stepped outside. Already, a good two inches of snow were covering the ground and it showed no signs of stopping. "I have to lock the...ah." Her protests died as she watched Hajime lock her house up _with her keys._

Hajime's smile really did flit across his face as he handed the keys back to her and simply walked on ahead of them. Souji laughed at her expression, amused. _When did he even grab those? Still a sneaky bastard, eh, Hajime-kun?_ They caught each other's gaze briefly, his friend merely shrugging with that faint enigmatic smile of his before sliding into the driver's seat of the car. "You're right; a sack of rice weighs more than you."

"Mou, I give up." Chizuru slackened in his arms, dropping her head so it leaned on his shoulder.

"Fantastic idea." He placed a kiss to her temple, smiling softly. "Just relax and let us take care of you for a change, huh?"

Her snort was decidedly unladylike and made him chuckle. "Like I have a choice?"

Souji shook his head. "Not really." They had a nice surprise for her planned this weekend - him and the guys. They'd talked about it in depth last night and had formulated the plan in record time. So he _really_ hoped the Baka Trio didn't screw up their part of it.

 _If they do, I'll kill them._

* * *

"Anyone else get a bad chill just then?"

Heisuke shivered, rubbing his arms. "Yeah. Wonder what that was about?"

Shinpachi shrugged. "Ah well! So...we just have to get the stuff on the list, right?"

"Ah." Sano stared at the list they'd printed from over his shoulder. "We've handled far worse."

As one, the three men looked out at the large supermarket before them and felt a great swell of trepidation. With the holidays as close as they were, it was _very_ busy - mostly with women preparing to cook for their families. It was nothing like the few times Shinpachi remembered accompanying Chizuru to the various stalls in Kyoto to pick up supplies.

This somehow seemed far more...sinister.

"So...what's on the list first?" Heisuke snatched the print out away from him to look, brow furrowed as he read the list of ingredients Sanan had said they'd need. Getting the ingredients for Chizuru's special dinner was simple enough. Shinpachi was sure the three of them - each former Shinsengumi captains who could break people in half with barely a thought - could handle getting something as simple as _groceries._

So he believed, anyway.

If there was one thing Shinpachi had always prided himself on, it was knowing _people._ He didn't necessarily know how to effectively lead them as a superior, like Hijikata had. Shinpachi had inspired his own men easily enough, though it'd been more as their equal than as their superior. He proved he was just as hard-working as they were, practicing until his fingers bled. He'd never asked the men under his command to do anything he himself hadn't been in the process of doing.

He couldn't ask them to put their lives on the line otherwise.

So Shinpachi knew they were in trouble when the three of them finished going around the store and had barely a quarter of what was on the list Sanan had painstakingly made with _very detailed instructions._

Obviously, someone was taking pages out of Kin's book about how to cook.

"How can they be out of all this?!" Heisuke was panicking a bit, staring at the oft-times bare spots on the shelves.

At one point, Sano actually said, "Ah! I found some of the mix." He'd taken a step in it's direction and had nearly had his feet rolled over by a cart as an older woman came dashing down the aisle, eyes filled with purpose and grabbed the very mix Sano was aiming for - the last one! - without even looking up, her back disappearing down the next aisle quickly as she continued on her way.

"What the hell?" he sputtered, shocked.

Heisuke was shaking his head, hands on either side of it as he crouched down in a rather hopeless pose. "Oh, I've got a bad feeling about this..."

All three were hanging their heads as they exited the store with what little they'd managed to retrieve before Sano had a positively brilliant idea.

"Surely not _all_ the stores can be sold out of this stuff," he pointed out reasonably. "Maybe we should try the one a couple blocks down."

Shinpachi brightened, slapping his friend on the back enthusiastically. "Of course! Great idea, Sano!"

The idea proved to have merit since they did indeed find a few more of their required ingredients, though it was twice as busy. And at one point, Heisuke _did_ actually get physically knocked out of the way of one woman who snatched the last of the vegetables they were supposed to get from his grasp, dashing away before Heisuke could even think to sputter something at her.

Shinpachi gave him a hand up, eyes narrowing as he processed something of a plan. So once they exited the second store with about half of their remaining items secured, he motioned the other two into a huddle around the car once they finished loading away their goods. "OK! So there's another grocer a few blocks west of here," he said rather conspiratorially, keeping his voice quiet lest any of the women around them got any bright ideas. _You never know._ "We have to go into this one like it's a battle!"

"Isn't that overdoing it, Shinpachi?" Sano sighed.

Admittedly, he was kind of surprised by the backup he received from Heisuke at that point, though he probably shouldn't have been. "Iya! Shin's right!" From the way he rubbed at his elbow, he was obviously a little sore about being knocked to the floor in his pursuit of vegetables. "This is almost like Ikedaya all over again," he asserted, a fire of purpose in his green eyes as he clenched a determined fist in front of him. "But this is for Chizuru-chan's dinner! We have to get _everything_ on that list."

Shinpachi's eyes watered up in pride, slamming his young friend on the back hard enough to make him lose his balance slightly. "That's the way to be a man, Heisuke! Now here's the plan..."

They attacked the third store much in the way they'd always attacked groups of ronin back in the day. Shinpachi was the muscle, clearing the way; Sano was their shield, keeping the enemies at a distance; and Heisuke was the agile one, ducking in and out doing damage to their stymied opponents. In this case, he was grabbing their needed items while he and Sano prevented anyone from getting within 5 feet of him, allowing them to retrieve all the remaining items on their list.

Well, almost all.

They were just missing on now.

" _HOW CAN THEY BE OUT OF BOOZE?!"_

The revelation finally prompted that same fire of purpose in Sano's eyes, who said grimly, "It's not a proper party without drinks, Shinpachi! To the next one!"

It actually took three more stores to find a proper amount of sake and beer for the number of people they had; though Chizuru wouldn't drink and Souji didn't tend to have much, Saitou usually drank enough for two men. That didn't even count what the three of _them_ could go through.

They were fairly proud of themselves really as they pulled up to the large home, car laden with the entire list of items Sanan had detailed for them. _She's going to love this._ He could imagine the expression on Chizuru's face when she saw the elaborate dinner they'd planned. Each of them was contributing a dish to it, be it a traditional Japanese style dish or a foreign favorite. Hijikata had actually been the one to suggest the idea, since in all the time Chizuru had prepared their meals, done their laundry, and kept their headquarters clean...they'd never properly thanked her for it. She was up as early as they were and asleep not much earlier then they were. She'd been taking care of them, as much as a woman dressing as a man _could_ take care of almost a dozen warriors, and not even getting paid for it really. They'd been so busy doing their jobs protecting Kyoto that it'd been a blessed relief to have someone taking care of the day to day chores who'd wanted the job.

It was also a lively way to welcome her back among them...the last of their little family. Whether the others would admit to it or not, they'd been waiting for her. For Shinpachi, she was like the little sister he'd never had. Chizuru had become one of the Shinsengumi without ever needing to raise a blade by becoming someone special to each of them, in her own way. It was just incredibly late that they could finally properly show her that.

"It seems like everything is here..." Sanan sounded cautiously pleased as he rummaged through the bags they lugged into the kitchen. Shinpachi remembered that tone all too well; it was the same one Sanan used whenever he'd do something nice for him and expected it to be a way to butter him up before breaking some sort of bad news.

"Of course!" Heisuke's enthusiasm, as always, fairly bubbled out of him. Shinpachi had always liked that about Heisuke, though. He was an upfront, honest guy, with almost no capability of lying because he was so _bad_ at it. And while he was as lethal as the rest of them in the old days, he'd always retained his idealism somehow. He wasn't jaded, like he and Sano had become after slowly compromising themselves over the years. "It's for Chizuru-chan!"

"Ah." Hijikata nodded with a smile, arms crossed over his chest. "Good job. Now we just have to make it all."

How many times had Hijikata assumed that very pose before them, Shinpachi wondered? It reminded him of their _'Golden Days',_ as he'd come to think of them; those fun days in _Shieikan_ way back when before the Shinsengumi came to be when it was just a poor dojo with a ragtag group of misfits that had big dreams and even bigger personalities.

Before the _ochimizu_ , the war, and all that _crap_ had entered their lives and screwed everything up.

He'd outlived most of them by a long time; only Saitou probably had any idea as to how much it sucked to outlive all the people who'd _really_ understood you by five decades. As he'd gotten older, Shinpachi had thought a lot about them and about what they'd have thought to some of the changes he'd actually lived to see. What would Hijikata and Kondo have thought of this odd foreign movie? Would Heisuke have liked this imported type of alcohol? Or how Souji and Saitou would've despaired at what passed as 'acceptable' kenjutsu in the Meiji Era. Shinpachi still had no idea how Saitou had managed to swing government approval to continue carrying his blades into the new era, but he had. They'd gotten together for drinks once every few years and usually just...reminisced over old times.

And drank copious amounts of alcohol.

"Oi, Shin, looking kind of serious there." Sano slapped him on the back, breaking him from his nostalgia and grinning at him. "We should go get the place ready. Souji messaged Heisuke and said they're about an hour away."

He laughed the heaviness of his thoughts away easily, leaning companionably against Sano's shoulder. It was a familiar position for them and he appreciated his renewed presence and relaxed demeanor every time Shinpachi found himself lost in his thoughts. Sano always had offset him in many ways; the subtle to his blunt. That, he hoped, would never change. "Ah! Let's go make sure Chizuru-chan's surprise is all ready for her arrival!"

* * *

Souji was up to something.

Chizuru had no idea what, exactly, but the grin on his face had more than his usual wicked edge to it. She'd spent a lot of time deciphering the meaning of many of his grins over the years – and he had numerous variations of that single expression – so she knew the wicked-tinged _I'm-plotting-something-you-don't-know-about_ look when she saw it.

She spent most of the drive trying to figure out why he kept giving her that look when she caught his gaze periodically in the rear view mirror; if she didn't she kept wondering how Saitou could possibly have a license to drive when he was only seventeen like them and _that_ made her anxious. It was Saitou, after all. He was at least the responsible one.

At some point, she'd fallen asleep in the back seat because Souji was shaking her awake and saying, "We're here, Chizuru."

The house was _beautiful,_ of course. It was a multi-story western styled house with all the modern upgrades one would expect. The entire rear wall of the living room was glass, offering a breathtaking view of the snow covered mountains and the main town itself down below. Chizuru thought it a bit odd, though, that the main house itself was dark and she couldn't hear anyone.

"I thought everyone was already here?"

"They're here," Souji assured, ushering her down a hallway. Saitou seemed to have disappeared, though she had no doubt he was around. "Come on, we have to get you properly dressed for dinner."

"Huh? But…hey!" He unceremoniously pushed her into the room, smiling.

"I've got to get dressed to, but if you want me to help you first…" His eyebrows wiggled suggestively and her face heated up despite herself.

Damn him and his ability to embarrass her!

"No, thank you." She kept her tone as prim as she could, though her peevish side made her shut the door in his face; not that he cared from the laughter that echoed down the hall in his wake. "Mou…" She was expecting her travel case to be in the room, but instead it was a large box on the bed with her name scrawled on top of it in Hijikata's neat handwriting.

 _ **Yukimura,**_

 _ **Wear this to dinner and come out to the lower patio. We're all waiting for you. Commander's orders!**_

The last bit made Chizuru giggle. "Can't disobey the _Commander's orders_ then _._ " It'd been a long time since Hijikata had ordered her to do anything. She remembered the sheer terror she would feel whenever he would give her a direct order vividly and how she'd rush to do whatever he asked, convinced that they would kill her if she didn't. It seemed so absurd now that she couldn't help laughing at her own memories just a little.

Chizuru tugged open the box and gasped, her heart jumping into her throat. It was a replica of the beautiful kimono Kondo, Nagakura, and Harada had conspired to get for her. The tears welled up in her eyes as they had the first time they'd given it to her, overwhelmed. She really missed Kondo. He'd always been so full of life and endlessly kind to her despite having no real reason to do so. He _still_ was whenever she saw him in the dojo when she went to go observe practices, though she'd made a little bit of a fool of herself the last time she'd seen him. Chizuru couldn't resist just going up and hugging him that first time after awakening, wanting to cry like a child even though he had no idea who she was beyond "Souji's new girlfriend" at the time. Just seeing him made her remember hearing how he'd been killed and how much it'd hurt to realize she'd never gotten to say a proper goodbye and how much she'd appreciated and treasured his kindness. He'd been visibly confused, but had gamely let her hug him for several minutes and pat her back consolingly when she really did start bawling like a baby despite what had to have been truly bizarre behavior.

It made her feel slightly better that Souji admitted to doing the exact same thing after his own awakening when they'd spoke privately, one of his rare genuine smiles on his face. No one had loved and respected Kondo more than Souji did, after all.

It took longer than she'd expected to get her hair up as she wanted to accommodate the lovely hairpin that also accompanied the kimono, smiling in the mirror in satisfaction. It made Chizuru happy when she realized it was actual the first meal she'd get to share with everyone dressed as a female.

She made her way easily enough to the sliding door that led to the top-level deck, surprised to find Hijikata there waiting for her. He smiled gently when he saw her, and she had a disorienting moment when she saw him because he was dressed _exactly_ as she first remembered him.

"Very fitting like we thought, Yukimura." He sounded pleased and offered her his arm as she came closer. "Everyone else is waiting for you downstairs."

The initial burst of cold air as they stepped outside made her shiver, though the clothes themselves kept her quite warm despite the temperatures. They slowly made their way down the steps leading down to the lower deck that was actually completely covered and she could faintly see the flickering of lights, through the windows, though little else. It did, however, seem that everyone else was there from the number of bodies she could see milling about. They had to take the steps slowly, despite having clearly been cleaned of snow earlier, since there was already another thin layer forming, but they made it without issue and she froze in the doorway as it opened. It had nothing to do with the burst of warmth from the well protected indoor deck and everything to do with what was inside.

There was food…everywhere. So much, in fact, that she had a hard time believing it could all be eaten. There was no rhyme or reason to what was made, either – it almost looked like someone had just made whatever they liked best, from traditional Japanese soup to more foreign foods like spaghetti and meatballs.

The food, however, wasn't the most startling.

It wasn't just Hijikata who was dressed in his old gear – _everyone was_. She'd seen Souji and Heisuke in theirs already since they trained at Shieikan in them, but Saitou, Sanosuke, Shinpachi…it was disorienting and made her freeze as her mind tried to adjust and remember she wasn't back in time at the Yagi house getting ready to eat dinner with them.

"Oi, oi, getting a little cold out here," Hijikata said from behind her and she jumped, quickly stepping to the side so he could come in and shut the door behind him before going to take his place at the table.

"Sorry!" Chizuru tried to find the words, but found she was having real trouble forming them as she stood where she was and stared. They were all _smiling_ at her and she had absolutely no idea what was going on, though _something_ was clearly up. "What is all this?"

It was Sanan who decided to speak first, his smile gentle as he beckoned her over to the seat at the head of the table. Souji was to her right and Heisuke was actually to the left, both wearing almost identical grins from ear to ear. Hijikata was at the opposite end of the table, Saitou to his left and Sanan to his right in a rather fitting echo of how it'd been way back when too. "It occurred to us, Yukimura, that we never truly told you how much we appreciated your contributions to the Shinsengumi way back when."

Saitou spoke next, his almost shy smile clearly visible. "You worked as hard as any to take care of us and ensure we had a welcoming place to come back to, though you didn't have to and never even picked up a blade."

Sanosuke raised his sake cup to her, as did Shinpachi across from him. "We wanted to welcome you back among us," the latter began, reaching over to rustle her hair a bit fondly while Sanosuke finished, "But more than that, we want to sincerely thank you for everything you did for us and never got to properly acknowledge."

Chizuru really did sputter when they all _bowed_ to her then – every single one of them – and chorused, "Arigatou gozaimasu." Her face was red and had nothing to do with the warmth of the enclosed patio, and she actually babbled a little incoherently as she tried to find words. She wanted to say, "Please don't! It's not necessary!" but the care they'd obviously taken to arrange everything, and the intense wave of nostalgia as she saw them all together like this, smiling and happy and _with her_ …

 _It's all I ever wanted._ She loved all of them so much – each stubborn, willful one of them – and had missed them dreadfully in those years after Souji had died. She'd wished every night they could all be together just one more time for just one more meal together because they were all good men despite being rough around the edges and had taken care of her even after they needn't have. Some, like Yamazaki and Kondo, were missing, but they were around and happy too and that was enough.

She was actually managing to hold back her tears until they all stood to their full heights and Hijikata took his glass of wine and raised it towards her, his smile firm as he said, "Welcome home, Yukimura."

 _Home. With them. And it's not a dream._

There was nothing she could've done to stop the tears. She tried – she really did – but Chizuru plopped down in her seat and cried harder than she had in a very long time, face hiding in her hands as the emotions of 12 years being alone and wishing they were there poured out.

"Hidoi ne, Toshizo-kun," she heard Sanan say in a clearly teasing tone. "You made Yukimura cry."

"Oi, oi! I didn't mean to!"

"…Oni Fukucho."

Hijikata's voice was almost a whine at this point. "Not you too, Saitou!"

"I'm sorry!" she blurted out around her tears, laughing and crying all at once. "Thank you very much. For…" She made herself look up, lip still trembling as she could feel a fresh wave of tears wanting to come, meeting each of their eyes. As much as they meant to her, it was clear she somehow meant just as much to them and this was their way of showing her. The how or why really didn't matter; just the fact that her feelings were returned buoyed her. "…Everything. Now and then and for everything in the future."

"Of course!" Shinpachi and Sanosuke both came over and squashed her in a double hug, making her laugh until the tears dried themselves out. "Now let's eat!"

"Always thinking with your stomach, Shinpatsu-san…" Heisuke snorted, which only got him a roll thrown at his head in response that he summarily caught in his mouth with a grin.

The food wasn't the best she'd ever eaten, but Chizuru didn't care. She laughed and talked with them well into the night, listening to their banter and even joining in a bit. It was absolutely the best meal she'd ever had.

 _And it's not a dream._

* * *

 _ **So ends part 2! I will admit wholly I teared up and cried a bit for the last parts of it because I could see it so clearly. The Baka Trio's adventures in the food stores were also inspired by my own trials of trying to find a damn eggplant on Christmas Eve to make eggplant parmigiana only to find the first 4 freaking stores didn't have any! WTH? And people really are crazy around the holidays in stores.**_

 _ **As always, feedback is encouraged and appreciated! And please look forward to Part 3, the final part of the Holiday Hijinks! (Certainly not this story, however. I'm winding up my next grenades as we speak! XD)**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Shinsengumi-tachi have some fun skiing, snowboarding, and figuring out how to ice skate with varying results. Drunken revelry later that night abounds, plus a slightly tipsy Chizuru offers Souji an interesting challenge!**_


	11. Part I - Holiday Hijinks, Part III

_**Ah, and here is the final part of the holiday chapter. It took a while with work breathing down my neck, but I finally finished! I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eleven**_

 _ **Holiday Hijinks, Part 3**_

"Yep, you've got a cold."

"I do no-ACHOO!"

"Uh huh." Mitsu gave him a look that was calling him seven kinds of an idiot that, really, Hijikata didn't much appreciate. He didn't much appreciate having a fever and chills on his vacation either though, and it really was quite difficult to think currently...

"No skiing for you today, Toshizo-kun." Sanan's tone was mild as milk, but he heard the steel warning behind that easily enough. "Doctor's orders."

"Che."

"You guys go catch up to the kids and have fun." Mitsu was already pulling up a chair beside him. "I'll stay and sit on him, if I have to."

 _She would, too_. The thought made him crack a small smile, however, as he closed his eyes and tried to make the room stop spinning through willpower alone. After the special dinner two nights ago, spirits seemed to have been rejuvenated in a way he hadn't seen in a long time. No matter how much time passed, Hijikata doubted he'd ever stop feeling responsible for those excitable idiots. He might not say it in so many word, but he knew Sanan felt the same.

It was their _job_.

As if he could read his mind, Sanan met his eyes steadily. "I think I can manage to keep them out of jail on my own for one day, Toshizo-kun."

"Ah." His shoulders slumped, just a little. It was too much of an effort to even lift his head. "Good, because we only have enough to pay one bail right now."

"I'll cook you some good porridge when we get back." A small part of him felt like glaring when Kin patted his head, though the gesture was well meant. _I'm not a child,_ he wanted to say, but held the thought behind his teeth because his stomach growled at the thought of some nice old fashioned porridge.

They departed not long after, and he cracked an eye open to see Mitsu pulling out her laptop and propping her feet on his bed, partly crossing with his own. "You don't actually have to stay here the whole time, you know."

"I know." She didn't bother looking up.

 _Huh. So why is she still staying?_ Hijikata didn't quite know what to make of this, really. He wasn't blind, contrary to popular belief. There was...something there between them. There always had been. Way back when, it'd been the connection between kindred spirits and little else. But now, in this new time where he'd known her for many years and worked so closely with her for the last few, it was...different. He'd dated a handful of other women, especially back in his early years that still seemed like someone else's memories. They were all beautiful, talented, and accomplished, but he felt nothing compared to whatever it was he always felt in the space between he and Souji's oldest sister whenever she was within a few feet of him.

 _Souji's sister._ Just grabbing onto that part of it made Hijikata want to laugh sometimes. Souji was a pain in his ass on his best of days, and getting tangled up with his _sister_ really would make him his responsibility in a way he'd never been. His own relationship with his siblings was amicable enough, though they weren't what one would call close. Not like Souji was to his this time around.

They'd be _related. A different sort of family._

The thought was funny rather than terrifying, though that might've been this fever frying his brain.

 _That's what it is._ He turned his head to the side, openly staring at her face. Her brow was creased, obviously deep in thought. He could remember countless encounters in the school library, seeing that very same furrow of her brow as she studied in between jobs. Even before he'd had his memory to give him a reason to help her, Hijikata had tried to help her out when he could. It was how he'd gotten involved in their little family in the first place; he'd admired her for the tenacity it took to take on that sort of responsibility. He'd watched after Souji - and Saitou and Heisuke by default occasionally, since they were the closest thing Souji had at the time to friends - a handful of times to allow Kin or Mitsu a night to themselves.

"Do I have something on my face?" Her eyes shifted to glance at him, evaluating. Searching. _Searching for what? Oh yeah…I know what._

"Just thinking how you haven't changed at all." Physically and mentally, she'd always been this way. It was fascinating to watch her think through a problem, each and every thought she had clearly visible on her face.

Mitsu stared at him for a long moment before shaking her head. "You really are feverish, Toshizo…it's not like you to get all…nostalgic."

"Last few days have made me think a lot." He'd been watching Souji in particular, both relieved and mystified by the changes in him. He'd always been such a restless boy, even as a young child, and that energy had morphed as he got older into his drive to prove himself to Kondo. His devotion to him was absolute, and gods help anyone he didn't like or saw as a threat to Kondo in any way. Hijikata had worried that drive would get him killed and had been a primary reason for his reluctance to let him stay in Kyoto initially. He'd never doubted his conviction, but that drive to kill any in Kondo's way would've killed him and destroyed his mentor.

He could still see that drive in him when he looked at Yukimura, but there was something gentler too. Childlike, maybe. Souji and women were the one thing he'd never been concerned about – he was borderline apathetic to the female gender back then unlike most of the other captains. Souji was still a royal pain in his ass, but that edge in him was muted – calmed by Yukimura's presence whenever she came and rested her hand on his arm or leaned into his side when they sat together.

 _I'm 25 years old. Maybe it's time I worked on finding my own 'dampener'._

"You guys must've had a lot of fun without us." Mitsu smiled dryly.

"Would've been better with you here." He let the words slip out before he could think about them too much, his eyes watching her face for a reaction even though he could feel the fatigue pulling at him.

Her gaze met his in slight disbelief before she laughed and pinched the back of his nearby hand. "Talk to me about it once you're not boiling in your brain," she said in exasperation. "You might even like what I have to say."

Hijikata's eyes shut, but his smile was slight as he let the feverish haze drag him down.

It was enough for the moment.

* * *

Sports were never Chizuru's thing.

She'd long ago accepted the fact that her athletic achievements consisted of a bowling trophy she'd gotten when she was little for her team coming in third place. But in the face of so many pleading grins, Chizuru couldn't help caving and at least attempting snowboarding. Heisuke made it look so easy too, so what could it hurt?

It could hurt a lot, as it turned out.

"What about skiing? It might be a little easier for you," Kin mentioned after Chizuru's nineteenth stumble. She wasn't sure what was more bruised - her body or her pride. But both she and Sanan assured her it was a little easier and she gamely tried the skis her next time around.

She had slightly better luck...at least initially. She made it half way down the slope, Heisuke and Souji cheering her the whole way as they blew by on their own snowboards at least twice, before nature decided to remind her that she was just not made for anything that prohibited full control of her foot movements. The front of her ski caught in the snow, her balance was lost, and Chizuru went face first into a drift, grimacing as her other foot contorted into an unnatural position when she fell.

"No breaks. Just a little torqued," Sanan determined with a small smile, eyes dancing with suppressed amusement. _Nice to see him laughing again._ "A little ice and it'll be better in an hour or two."

So that was how she found herself sitting in the cafe watching Souji and everyone else on the intermediate course, a hot cup of cocoa in her hands. "You didn't have to sit out with me, Saitou-san."

"It was no trouble." He'd offered to keep her company so Souji and Heisuke could continue harassing each other on the slopes, though he didn't seem bothered by missing out on the fun. "I enjoy watching more anyway."

Chizuru smiled fondly as she nodded. She did recall catching Saitou watching the others horse around often, his expression thoughtful and often melancholy. _Perhaps it's a good thing,_ she mused. _I did want to ask him about something._ "Ne, Saitou-san, I've been meaning to ask...how've you been?"

"I am well." He blinked his eyes in clear confusion. "Do I seem ill?"

"I mean with everything." At his continued baffled expression, Chizuru sighed and tried it a different way. She'd forgotten how literal Saitou was. "You seem tense sometimes. Not always, but I was wondering if it had anything to do with...previous memories. If there was anything I could do to help? You've all been so wonderful to me while I've gotten used to everything and...well..."

Finally, he understood, but Saitou's amused-but-resigned expression confused her. "I forgot how good your eyes were, Yukimura."

"Chizuru." She smiled brightly as he looked at her in surprise. "We've known each other enough I think you can call me Chizuru, Saitou-san."

He gave her a small nod. "So long as you will do the same." She smiled wider with a nod, patiently waiting for him to continue. "I am better, if you must know. I still have off days."

"Because of the...later days?" When he said nothing, Chizuru knew she was right. It wasn't their memories of the time they'd spent with them – it was the memories of the days they'd spent _without_ them that were causing him distress. "Have you spoken to Shinpachi-san?"

He was already shaking his head before she finished asking her question. "Nagakura has a...unique ability to accept difficult things rather easily." After a moment, Saitou sighed ruefully, "I also...did not wish to burden anyone else with this. Most would not understand."

Chizuru nodded. That, she understood all too well. "It was...painfully difficult for me after Souji..." She trailed off, unwilling to think too much about that day. She'd gone into town for an appointment and returned to a…distressingly empty house. It hadn't seemed real at first, but there was no other explanation for the silence and the discarded yukata that had been left on the floor. She didn't even remember how much time had passed until Sen had come to visit her and found her in the state she'd been in. "HadI known you and Shinpachi-san were alive, I would've maybe tried to find you, but..."

Saitou shook his head infinitesimally. "It wasn't safe." Hesitantly, he admitted, "I spent the first 10 years of the Meiji Era under constant threat of assassination. I...lost count on how many attempts were made. Even afterwards, there were still some who would've preferred if I, in particular, were disposed of."

Her heart hurt to hear it, though she wasn't surprised. She and Souji had decided to announce his death – succumbing to his tuberculosis – for very similar reasons. _That explains why he seems so jumpy sometimes. Souji was that way for a little bit and that was only a year or so facing that. Hajime-san spent over a decade looking over his shoulder and expecting an attack._

He surprised her by grabbing her hands, his expression gentle as he smiled. "Thank you for worrying over me, Chizuru." Her name sounded odd to hear come from his lips, but it made her feel not quite like an outsider; like he did consider her a friend too. "I'm a lot better. I just require time, and for once we all seem to have that available to us."

"Oi, oi. This is a mighty cozy scene," Heisuke teased out of nowhere, plopping down in one of the nearby chairs with Souji taking the other one. His head was soaking wet from melted snow, as was Souji's, leaving little doubt as to how they'd gotten that way. "Oi, Souji, Hajime-kun might steal Chizuru-chan away while you're not looking."

"Oh?" Souji slid sideways glance at his friend, a knowing grin on his face. "You trying to steal my girl away, Hajime-kun?"

The look shared in that moment between Souji and Saitou was indecipherable. Chizuru had learned to read a lot of the silent looks all the captains had been prone to exchange between each other, but this was one even she had never seen before. It wasn't a bad one, at least, since she saw Souji grin and even Saitou cracked a small smile, but it made her curious.

To her right, Heisuke was obviously just as in the dark as she was, though if he was miffed at being left out, he didn't show it. Instead, he turned to focus on her, his gaze vaguely concerned. "How's the ankle, Chizuru-chan?"

"A little sore still, but a lot better." She demonstrated by leaning down on it, pleased when the pain was almost non-existent. "I'll be fine in an hour! You and Souji seemed to have had fun without us." She poked at a wet strand of his hair absently, chuckling.

Heisuke rubbed at the back of his head and laughed; an expression that lit up his face just like she always remembered him. He always was laughing and smiling. "Well, we might've gotten a little _too_ into it..."

"You don't say." Sanan's voice came out of nowhere and Heisuke _jumped_ , his body kept in his seat only by the older man's hands that clamped down on his shoulders rather pointedly. He had a smile on his face, but Chizuru remembered that look well.

 _That's not a good smile._

"We've been asked by management, politely, to leave." In comparison, Kin seemed indifferent, though she shot Souji a somewhat exasperated look as if this wasn't the first time she'd dealt with something like this. From the look on Souji's face, it definitely wasn't. "Sano and Shin are going to grab the cars. It's still early though, so I figured we could go down to the lake and skate a bit before returning to the house. It's about an hour's drive east of here."

Chizuru's mood brightened considerably. "Oh, I haven't been ice skating in years!" It was something she knew she could do too, instead of floundering rather uselessly like she had with snowboarding and skiing.

Kin grinned, an almost unnerving echo of her brother. "Me either. It'll be fun! Other than Keisuke, however, the others have never tried." The family resemblance in that moment was uncanny, Chizuru thought. Souji wasn't the only one who had that wicked tinge to his expressions.

"It'll be easy!" Heisuke, ever confident, crossed his arms and held his head high. "How hard could it be?"

* * *

 _"ITAI!"_

The kids who'd sent him sprawling across the ice were long gone by the time Heisuke got back to his feet, laughing madly and no doubt plotting their next sweep by him. Scowling, he rubbed at his head, wondering vaguely if he had a concussion. Ice skating wasn't hard, really, once he figured out how to stay on his feet. He could mostly skate on his own, though not with the fluidity Kin, Sanan, or Chizuru could. He had trouble when bratty little shits came and knocked into him, sending him off balance and ultimately onto either his head or his ass.

 _"Itai!_ You little sh-! _"_ The last part of Shin's curse was cut off by Sano's hand, his gaze staring pointedly at the parents in the area while he helped Shin onto his feet. Graceful was not a word he'd attribute to his big-muscled friend and Shin was having even worse luck than Souji, whom Chizuru had taken as far as possible from the troublemaking kids lest he actually hurt them if they sent him tumbling one more time. Souji's love for kids was hardly a secret, but the glint in his eye after his fourth spill told Heisuke he probably wouldn't be opposed to hanging them from a tree by their toenails.

It didn't help said spill had nearly made Chizuru torque her ankle again either.

Thinking about her inevitably made Heisuke automatically search her out, chuckling more to himself than anyone else when he saw her still attempting to teach Souji how to move so he wouldn't fall. A prodigy of skating he was not, however, though he could at least move without wobbling...much.

 _She really is pretty._ The thought only made him sigh, however, and he stared off blindly into the distance. The dinner party a few nights ago had given him something of a full-circle feeling; it'd been a _long_ time since they'd all been together and partied like that. They'd all spoken of the past with fondness and he'd even learned a few things about the years after he'd died that only Shin and Hajime had been around to see. He was both surprised and saddened to find out Chizuru had actually died in 1884 – only fifteen years after he'd died with Hijikata in Hakodate.

They'd all talked well into the night and he'd been among the last ones awake. Heisuke remembered wanting to sit and think for a bit, so he'd stayed downstairs in the living room and was watching the flames in the fireplace blankly when Sano cornered him. Their conversation was still plaguing him thoughts as he replayed it over in his head again.

 _ **"You need to live your life, Heisuke." Sano was staring at him so seriously, his hands on his hips, that Heisuke couldn't help staring up at him. Sano didn't get that deathly serious stare often, but when he did Heisuke had learned it was a good idea to pay attention and listen. Unlike Shin, who was known to spout stupid stuff sometimes, Sano didn't assume that look to joke around ever. Whatever it was concerning him really did worry him. "Don't get me wrong, I totally see the appeal. Chizuru-chan is a pretty girl."**_

 _ **"What are you talking about? I AM living my life." He didn't get what he was talking about at all. How was he not living his life? And what did that have to do with Chizuru, anyway?**_

 _ **But Sano was shaking his head. "When was the last time you went on a date? Followed through with one of the girls you've flirted with? Necked with someone in a utility closet?"**_

 _ **The flush to his face was automatic as he sputtered indignantly, "I don't...It's not...That's-I'm not Shin!"**_

 _ **He chuckled lightly. "Fair enough. But I know you like her - and not in the way Shin, Sanan, Hijikata, or even I do. You know she's...out of your reach, right?"**_

 _ **Heisuke looked down, exhaling loudly. "Of course I do. I'm not blind." Anyone with eyes could see Chizuru was as in love with Souji as she'd been back then. He was even really glad for them, too. He hadn't been as close to Souji as he'd been to Sano and Shin in their Shinsengumi days, though they'd been friends. In this era though, they were much closer. Heisuke spent more time with him then he did with Sano and Shin, actually. So how could he get between two people that were that over the moon for each other? He wasn't that cruel…or foolish.**_ _But still…_ _ **"I just..."**_

 _ **"It feels like you're betraying yourself? Your feelings?" His words were knowing as he crossed his arms, humming thoughtfully as Heisuke nodded. "Yeah, that's how I felt for a long while too."**_

 _ **THAT made him quirk a curious eyebrow. "You? But who...?" His memories - the ones from before he awoke - answered that though before he even finished the question. "Kin-san?" When Sano merely grinned ruefully, Heisuke scratched at his head in confusion.**_ _How did I not remember that?_ _**That was the difficult part with the 'pre-awakening' memories these days; it was hard to recall them over those of their previous lives most days. For him at least, they felt too alien…as if they were someone else's that didn't actually belong to him.**_

 _ **Sitting beside him before the fire, one arm draped casually over his propped up leg, Sano shrugged. "Kin was in the same class as I was all through school. Since primary, everyone looked at us and saw delinquents because we are like we are and treated us like such; avoided us. She looked at Shin and I and saw US, not just what we dressed and acted like. Looking back, I think in some ways she filled the gap for Shin and I since you were too young to this time around." He rustled his hair affectionately at that. "Not that anyone could ever replace you for us, though."**_

 _ **Stupidly, that did make him feel slightly better. "Tch. As if!" His grin that crossed his face faded slightly. "She really is nice though, isn't she?"**_

 _ **"A lot nicer than she shows," he agreed, his tone obviously fond. It was the same way Heisuke spoke about Chizuru - that same depth of feeling. "She's a good woman. I loved her for a long time - even after it was obvious that she liked someone else. I'd flirt with other girls so no one thought something was wrong with me, but I couldn't bring myself to really do anything because what would that say about my feelings for her, right? To say I loved her, but fool around with someone else. A real man doesn't DO that when he supposedly loves a woman, right?"**_

 _ **"Exactly!" He blurted it without meaning to, and with far more feeling behind it then he'd meant. Heisuke was just so RELIEVED though.**_ _Someone who finally gets it!_

 _ **"I thought so." If anything, Sano sounded sad. "I didn't stop, you know. I still love her as strongly now as I did then, but it's...different. The way you love them changes into something less encompassing, though it's just as strong and meaningful. It takes a long time, but Shin had to tell me exactly what I'm telling you now, Heisuke…though I did give him a punch to the face for it. But don't let life pass you by in the interim while you let those feelings morph into something else. You're allowed to find someone who'll look at you the way that they look at the ones they love too."**_

 _I didn't think I was that bad._ The reasoning was sound, however, and almost identical to what Sano had said. He flirted - shamelessly - but he did so because it was fun. There was never any true desire behind that flirting. Heisuke had memories of kissing girls a handful of times before he'd awakened, but even then it seemed to be because that's what he thought he should do at the time. Looking up at the sky and the setting sun, he muttered exasperatedly, "Mou, even in this life I'm hopeless, huh...?"

He was so lost in thought, Heisuke didn't realize how far he'd drifted away from everyone else on the lake until he heard an odd creak. It was out of place enough that he looked around, suddenly very aware that he was out on a part of it where no one else was.

"Heisuke-kun!" Glancing up, he saw Chizuru waving at him frantically, distress clearly written on her face as she gestured at a sign that was placed several feet away from him.

 _ **Do Not Skate Beyond This Point - Thin Ice!**_

He had enough time to think, _Fuck, this is going to be cold,_ before the crack of the ice reached his ears.

 _"Heisuke!"_

* * *

"You're an idiot…"

Heisuke flipped him a rude gesture, though it was lost under the pile of blankets that were wrapped around him. It seemed like Sano was channeling Hijikata and his tendency to be a mother hen since their erstwhile commander had long since fallen asleep and was unavailable to fuss over him. He'd been up earlier when they arrived back with Heisuke bundled in as many coats as they'd been able to find, taken one look at him, and shot Sanan a long look that had spoken volumes.

"I kept them out of jail," was his response, though he'd sighed right afterwards and immediately started taking the younger boys pulse again.

The most annoying for him, however, was probably Shinpachi though. Whenever things like this happened to people he cared about, he didn't take it well. _At all_. He also got louder and crazier to avoid thinking too much about it, which is why Souji figured he had the grand idea to pull out some warm sake to warm everyone up.

It didn't take long for things to get…loud. A few drinks in and Souji didn't even care. The sake warmed his cold hand and gave him a pleasant buzz. Hajime had a content look on his face as he drank some of his own and within the hour, no one would've been able to guess that just a short while ago, Heisuke had nearly gotten his ass killed.

He wasn't drunk, though he was certainly buzzed, which is the only reason Souji could think of for why he didn't notice Shinpachi give Chizuru a drink. He wouldn't have known at all if he hadn't heard her start to hiccup. It occurred to him, once he started thinking about it, that he actually had no idea what a drunk Chizuru was like. She'd never indulged in alcohol of any kind that Souji could remember.

So really, it was quite hilariously amusing and adorable to realize she was a very _clingy_ drunk. While Heisuke and Shinpachi did some kabuki-inspired slapstick routine that had even Sanan cracking a few chuckles, she climbed into his lap and nuzzled his neck, giggling at nothing in particular. At one point, she started sniffing his hair, which nearly made him choke on his sake because he started laughing. "Chizu-chi," he said teasingly, using his pet name for her affectionately, "You're drunk."

"No…'m not." She rolled her head at an odd angle to look at him, her eyes wide and definitely not quite alert. " _You're_ drunk." Leaning close with her eyes narrowing, she poked his cheek with a finger accusingly. "Red."

At this point, he wasn't sure if the redness in his face was from the sake or from trying not to laugh. It very well could've been the latter. "Why don't we put your cup down now, huh?" He took it without waiting for her to hand it over, downing the rest of what was in it. _A crime to waste good sake._

"Perhaps you should carry her to her room, Sou-chan?" Kin suggested, her eyes shining in mirth. "Chizuru-chan does look rather sleepy."

"The room is really spinny…" she mumbled against his neck, and Souji gave up trying to contain his laughter at that point, holding onto her tightly as he lifted her with ease. Chizuru was all of a hundred pounds soaking wet and he could easily carry his own weight with no issues.

As he stepped past them, he couldn't resist muttering just low enough so only she could hear, "Try not to get Sanan too drunk yourself, Kin-neesan," which earned him a punch in the side that made him chuckle more than anything.

"You smell nice, Souji…" Chizuru sighed contentedly, her lips pressing against the side of his neck, and he held onto her tighter as he climbed the stairs to her room. _She's trying to kill me._

"You're an adorable drunk, Chizu-chi, but I think we should keep you away from drinks from now on." He shoved her door open with his foot and she almost _poured_ out of his arms and onto the bed. "You're like Hijikata with alcohol, except he gets aggressive."

"Never got to try it." She actually tucked herself in under the covers, ignoring the fact that she was still in the clothes she'd gone out in today. Her voice was getting softer and the sleepy stage of her night was obviously hitting her hard. "Didn't do…lots of things last time. Don't want to…make that mistake again."

Souji slid in beside her, running a hand through her hair as she curled closer to him automatically. It was nice just to hold her for the moment; his own head was finally starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. "Hnn…like what?"

"Mmmm…couple stuff. Romance."

Fuzzy as his head might feel, Souji's eyes narrowed at that. "I was quite romantic."

Chizuru sighed contentedly. "Yeah…most romantic thing…promised to kill me…before I lost myself…" She snored softly then, and he nudged her shoulder a few times experimentally to the same result.

Souji shifted so he could lay beside her, staring at her head in vexation. When she said it like that, it did sound like he had indeed missed doing a few things with her. Granted, they'd been in the middle of a war at that time, so it wasn't _entirely_ his fault. _Oh, and her estranged twin brother wanting to kill us both. That too._ Still, if Chizuru wanted some proper courting now that a war wasn't threatening to swallow them whole, he could do that.

How hard could it be to court a woman who'd already married him once?

* * *

 _ **And so ends the mountain home holiday. I will admit, truly romantic scenes between Chizuru and Souji have been very stubborn about wanting to come…mostly because Souji is a little too comfortable with things as they are right now, which is the number one reason I seem to hear for why "romance dies after marriage" …one or both parties get lazy about the actual romancing part. So really, some old fashioned courting is overdue I would think, right?**_

 _ **I briefly debated actually ending this chapter after Heisuke fell through the ice, but that would be a poor excuse for a cliffhanger. Who would ever think I'd actually seriously maim Heisuke? *snort*. I've got too much in store for him. Though I do hope I do him justice. He's not love sick at this point, but he (and Sano to some extent) always struck me as the men who are more closely in tune with their "emotional side". Certainly the ones I imagine are the types to feel things deeper than some of their other friends. And it always seemed like regardless of the route, Heisuke always seemed to be the one most attached to Chizuru in the game.**_

 _ **So "Act 1" of this story is actually almost coming to a close. Act 1's purpose was to focus on the introduction to the premise of the Shinsengumi-tachi "awakening" their memories and essentially being reborn to the modern era and what they're like now given this new environment. Maybe 2 more chapters? Act 2 will be a little more drama/action and see some more familiar faces reappear as there are some things in the past that are apparently in need of some closure...*Insert maniacal laughter*. Not sure as of yet if there will be an Act 3 or not…I'm leaving that up in the air until I get closer.**_

 _ **As always, please look forward to the next installment! Feedback is welcomed and encouraged as I love hearing your thoughts. Until next time!**_

 _ **~ Runa Rose Dempsey**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Wishes and resolutions are made in the face of the New Year as relationships bloom…and Chizuru has a secret she has to tell Souji before they can move forward.**_


	12. Part I - End of Year Drama

_**Annnnnd, grenade number two is here! Let the story continue!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twelve**_

 _ **End of Year Drama**_

"A New Year's Party?" Kin stared at Sanan suspiciously, both delighted and weary by the news his visit brought that morning. They'd returned from the mountain trip 2 days ago, revitalized, so she'd actually been surprised to see him so soon. Kin figured he'd have been at the hospital for the next few days since it was plainly obvious the higher ups were grooming him for greater things. She was delighted to realize it was actually to ask her on a proper date - they'd been dancing around it for the last two _years_ , much to her frustration. It wasn't like she hadn't made it _plainly obvious_ that she was attracted to him...and he obviously liked _her_ well enough since he kept coming to see her whenever he was free. Short of jumping him though, Kin was actually at her wits end trying to figure out how to make it clearer for him. _I'd like to think I have more dignity then that, too._

What made her weary was the rather unenthusiastic expression on his face that one might find on a man being told he had terminal renal failure, rather than a man asking a girl on a date. "Yes. I have been invited to attend as part of the hospital's delegation since the party is being thrown by one of our biggest donators..."

"A political party then." It changed what she mentally put together in her head that she'd wear from her closet, but otherwise didn't explain his sour expression.

"Yes. It would...please me a great deal to have you beside me during it." He coughed, obviously uneasy, and was studiously looking at everywhere but her face. "I understand Mitsu-san is having Toshizo-kun escort her as well."

"I would love to," she grinned, wanting to laugh when his shoulders visibly dropped in relief. _Did he seriously think I'd say no? Even intelligent men can be fools sometimes I guess._ "But why do you look like you ate something sour when you think of it?"

"It is..." He pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat down onto the couch beside her, clearly more at ease now that the _difficult_ part of his visit was taken care of. "It's being thrown by the Toudou Family."

Kin couldn't be sure, but she had a feeling her own face matched his. _Oh. Heisuke-chan's family. Great._ They weren't _BAD_ people, she knew. Toudou Kyoko was very active in fundraising for numerous worthwhile charities and Toudou Takayuki was also known to spearhead many laws that benefitted the working class sect, leading to a great deal of popularity among the average citizen. But Kin remembered all too clearly how...sad Heisuke always was in the beginning. He'd strained to meet the obscene expectations set for him and fell short every time, leading to a lot of anger and frustration. Souji and Hajime's presence had buoyed him, and he'd really turned around in the last year or so in particular. Now he never seemed to stop smiling, nor did the familial disapproval in his grades seem to drag at him nearly as much. _Not like they were bad to begin with. His grades are about what mine were in school._ "Oh."

"Yes, oh," he agreed. Sanan smile slightly and reached down to rest his hand over hers gently. "It's not quite the most romantic evening, but I promise a proper evening out in the future."

Kin leaned against him, sighing in contentment. "Honestly, I'm just glad you finally asked. Took you long enough."

"It didn't seem appropriate while I was an intern working 80 hours a week...and the last year or so has been a little...complicated."

They sat that way for several minutes, simply enjoying each other's company, before she heard the doorbell. Souji was already moving to get it, judging from the foot falls. "Heisuke?"

 _A little early for him to be here. 8 in the morning?_ Though she didn't move, Kin did strain to listen as the door shut and Heisuke came in. It wouldn't be odd if it were Saitou – there were days he would sometimes be here before she even woke up. Sometimes she wondered if they should just offer to let him stay since he rarely seemed to spend any discernible amount of time at his own place. But Heisuke wasn't usually so early, if for no other reason than he simply lived too far away to arrive so early…unless he'd left in the middle of the night. That knowledge, combined with her knowledge of his home life, made her vaguely concerned – enough to get up and go see what was going on. Kin's suspicions heightened as she rounded the corner just as Souji said with a tone that was just as confused and weary, "You look like you've been up all night, Heisuke."

The minute she got a good look at him, Kin's frown deepened. He looked like hell had warmed him over, honestly. His face also wore an expression she recognized well, absently grabbing Sanan's hand that she felt squeeze her shoulder from behind as he joined them in the hall. "How bad was it this time?"

"Pretty bad." He laughed as he said it, but Heisuke's face wasn't amused; it was sad. "So...I think...I might need a place to stay." She didn't realize it before, but there was a duffle bag set off to the side near the doorway that seemed as if it had been packed in quite a hurry. "They told me to get out...and I did. Packed my bag and left."

Kin glanced over and met her brother's sharp-eyed stare evenly. "You know I don't mind in the least," she said reasonably, "but it might make things difficult for Mitsu given their connections to the hospital. I need to leave the decision to her. That being said..." She went over and grabbed the duffel, unsurprised to see more of it contained his games than actual clothes. _He's still such a kid._ "You still know where everything is, ne, Heisuke-chan?"

"Hai!" He trotted off with Souji with a wide smile, obviously relieved, and Kin spared a look at Sanan.

He seemed to be honestly contemplating the benefits of hiding under a rock for a week.

"First Yukimura-sensei, now this..." He murmured it so quietly Kin almost didn't catch it.

"What about Yukimura-sensei?" Watching his face, her concern doubled. She rather liked Chizuru, as did Souji, clearly. She also made Souji happier then she'd ever seen him. The last time Kin could recall him smiling so widely had been the day he met Saitou and had excitedly described their match to her in great detail on their way home from the hospital. Never mind the hideous bruise he'd sported on his side for weeks that had made even breathing rather painful. That meant nothing when he finally had someone who could _challenge_ him.

"We received word that he was approached with a rather...lucrative offer by a large research facility." Sanan was keeping his voice low, eyes glancing in the direction Souji had gone to make sure he couldn't hear. "He...gave his notice 2 days ago. It's in Europe."

Kin's face fell. _Shit._ Looking up into his tired face, she said sheepishly, "I don't suppose I can change my answer about that party, can I?"

"I wouldn't blame you," he admitted with a small laugh that was more resigned than actually amused. "I only regret that I can't."

* * *

Heisuke wasn't sure when Souji managed to somehow sneak a call to the others, but he _knew_ someone had to have called them. Hajime dropping in on Souji was easy enough to think of as a coincidence, but when Shin and Sano arrived a little after noon, citing they were in the area, Heisuke knew they were rallying. Deep down, Heisuke was actually relieved, because as glad as he was to be out of that house, it also brought up the feelings of desertion he'd felt that first time upon realizing his old man was _the_ Toudou Takayuki and that he was a bastard child. It was all in the past and he knew that, but it did bring back those memories and Heisuke _hated_ it.

Hated it as much as he hated the fact that Isa was hurting over it.

It wasn't like it was the first time he'd been kicked out. At least four times over the course of his life, Heisuke remembered being booted to other family members for a time because his sire was at his wits end with him. He was always inevitably sent back, but this was the first time Isa was even being restricted from contacting him while he was away. Not that it could stop her from at least texting him, however. _Old man must be really pissed this time._

' **They won't even let me go to the shrine tonight!'**

 _Because they know you were going with us,_ Heisuke thought with a frown at his phone, texting her a message that said as much. He was alone, for the moment, and sitting out on the engawa facing the garden while everyone else was otherwise occupied. Hajime, Shin, and Sano were grabbing lunch for everyone in the form of pizzas while Souji was trying yet again to contact Chizuru who was being oddly silent today. Hijikata had arrived several moments ago with Souji's sister Mitsu hot on his heels, both clearly vexed as they shut themselves up in a room with Sanan and Kin to discuss the current situation.

 _I really don't want to be a burden._ He could always crash at Sano and Shin's place in a pinch, but Heisuke wasn't keen on the idea of staying with their two roommates who tended to be both confused by his friendship with them and annoyed by his presence whenever he was there. In their eyes, he was a kid and a drag on their college life. Hajime was an option he supposed, though his place was small and really only suited for one occupant. Souji's house seemed the ideal choice…and they'd never turned him away before when this sort of thing happened.

"Still in there, huh?" Souji was back and sat himself next to him with a sigh, laying back with his hands behind his head to stare at the roof lazily. "They'll probably be talking for a while."

"Reminds me of the good old days, except it was Kondo-san, Gen-san, Hijikata-san, and Sanan-san back then," he agreed and, once he glanced at his phone to see if Isa responded, mimicked Souji's pose and tried to relax. Souji's house was the only place he seemed to have any good memories. He had images of showing up in the pouring rain one early morning during the monsoon season, soaked to the bone and with nothing but the clothes on his back…and ended up staying a whole week before they sent someone to retrieve him. They never asked why or what happened and just…took him in despite kind of struggling to get by already.

 _Best damn week of my life._ Hajime ended up staying over too, and for one week he had memories of being…really happy. Of going to school with his friends, and coming back to this house with them to play games, mock fight with their shinai, and basically just be boys. He had distant images of Shin and Sano being around at the time too, though he couldn't remember why. _Even without memories, we all would've gravitated towards each other._ The thought calmed him. Sometimes, Heisuke wondered if they would've been a part of his life if this whole awakening thing never happened. From what little he could clearly recall, it seemed likely.

"Any word from Chizuru-chan?" Heisuke glanced over towards Souji just in time to see his face and sat up immediately. It was not a good face. "What?"

"Yeah, she'll be here a little later," he said with a narrow-eyed glance at the roof. "Seems like you're not the only one with some upheaval to bring in the New Year."

"Her dad?" Personally, Heisuke couldn't bring himself to be near him, though it was completely biased and he knew it. He just held a little too much resentment towards him for the _ochimizu_ and how many lives it destroyed back then. He wasn't the same man in this era and Heisuke knew that, but emotions weren't rational. He did, however, respect that he was still Chizuru's father and anything that might happen to him _would_ affect her.

"Yeah." His glare shifted from the roof to the door of the room where his sisters were, and for the briefest of moments Heisuke would swear Souji looked almost…vulnerable. It was not a comfortable expression to see on his face and Heisuke had to look away. It seemed too…private. "It seems that he is going to leave again. Some big opportunity at some research hospital in Europe."

"That's…" Heisuke was going to say great, but logic kicked in before he did so and he felt his stomach drop as realization settled in. "She's _moving_?"

" _No."_ Souji said it with force, glaring at him for even thinking it. He could understand the impulse; they'd all just found each other again…she couldn't _leave_. Not now. "Apparently, she was at the hospital talking with Mitsu-neesan and Hijikata while you were here. About…options for where to stay."

It made sense. Heisuke was doing the same thing, essentially. It took several moments to actually put it together, but he glanced between Souji, the door, and the phone he was gripping tightly in his hand before he realized what he was saying. "Here?"

Souji's eyes turned to look at him, and Heisuke could clearly see the unbearable glimmer of hope warring with his fear of what it would mean if they denied her. It actually surprised him to see a great deal of turmoil too; it didn't even take a genius to figure out why. _One person, yeah, but two extra people?_ The Okita home was nice, but not _that_ big. And that was even more of a burden to put on a family that was, at best, only slightly better off then where they'd started in life monetarily.

It meant that they'd have to choose, and Heisuke knew there was only one _right_ choice in this situation.

He didn't say anything, of course. Now wasn't the time – especially to bring in the New Year. So he donned his best clothing and smiled when they all congregated into the dining room. Chizuru arrived only shortly before dinner, bearing enough _osechi_ and _mochi_ to feed an army. Though she seemed worn out and slightly stressed, her smile was effortless as she greeted everyone with her usual cheer.

You'd never know she was as stressed out as he was.

Neither Sanan nor Hijikata said anything as they escorted Souji's sisters out that night, both women dressed in ways that made even him pause. Part of his brain insisted proper women shouldn't be wearing clothes that _tight_ , but the other part knew that for this age, the dresses weren't even that scandalous.

It didn't stop Shin from whistling as they passed though, grinning widely. "Dressing to kill, ne, Kin-chan?"

She grinned, green eyes narrowed. She 'd applied a light dusting of green eye shadow that he could see, making her eyes and their color even _more_ prominent if possible. "Every chance I get."

Mitsu shot her sister a look of exasperated fondness. Where Kin had gone out of her way for the shock appeal, she'd gone for simple and classic. Though as beautiful as the younger sister, Heisuke imagined she would fit right into the crowd of people at his parent's party tonight and probably go unnoticed. _Well,_ he amended mentally with a laugh, _Hijikata-san might be the exception for that. If he can stop flushing and actually look at her for 5 seconds._

He waved with the rest of them as they left, though Mitsu paused briefly and looked back, her eyes catching his squarely and giving Heisuke pause. "Don't worry about anything," she said firmly, in a tone laced with steel to match what he knew was in her spine, "and don't do anything silly, alright? Everything is being taken care of."

They left then, and Heisuke shook his head, laughing to himself. _She knew what I was thinking, huh?_ It shouldn't have surprised him. Both Kin and Souji were extremely observant; it made sense Mitsu was the same. Perhaps it was a family thing. He just rarely saw the eldest Okita sister and didn't always have a great read on her. She could be so intense, it reminded him a lot of how Hijikata had been as their _oni fukucho_ , and he mostly tried to not bother her over much.

He stood there for a moment, lost in his own thoughts, and didn't realize he was standing _too_ long because suddenly he felt his head being pushed downwards and sputtered in surprise as he turned around to see Shin standing there. Everyone else, from the sounds of it, had migrated inside and were in the process of setting up some kind of card game to pass the time before they all went to the local shrine. "Oi, oi! What's that for!?"

"Don't do anything stupid," he simply said, blue eyes boring into him. "That woman would've made a fine Shinsengumi captain back in the day. More steel in her than most." The hard look in his eyes eased away, replaced by one of concern. "How're you holding up?" Among the Shinsengumi, he'd only ever told Sano and Shin everything about his family situation. Despite acting like an idiot, Shin was far smarter then he let people see and had an unwholesomely sharp memory. He obviously remembered the story well if he was asking.

"I'm fine…" He didn't bother trying to grin his way out of it, but smiled lopsidedly instead in a more honest expression. Honesty was the best policy with Shin. "Just bringing back unpleasant memories."

Shin stared at him for a long moment before grabbing him in a sudden headlock, rustling his head roughly as he laughed, "Give him a few more turns of the wheel and maybe he'll see how awesome you are!"

Despite himself, Heisuke laughed as he fought off his taller and more muscular friend; they ended up on the ground wrestling, as was usual. It was probably exactly the reaction Shin was hoping for and Heisuke knew it, but he was grateful none the less. Deep, meaningful talks were more Sano's thing.

Sometimes, Shin's brand of cheering up really was the better way.

* * *

"It's already starting to bruise," Chizuru murmured in distress, staring at the ugly purple color forming around Heisuke's right eye. Souji merely snorted in amusement, unsurprised. He _always_ got a black eye when they wrestled, though he did have to admit it looked pretty damn spectacular this time. Accident though it was, Shinpachi really did manage to nail the poor kid, and somehow the lights coming from the lanterns strung up all around the shrine seemed to almost _illuminate_ the vivid discoloring.

"You're going to scare away all the good fortune, Heisuke," he jabbed mildly, looping his arm around Chizuru's shoulders as he felt a cold wind kick up. The jab earned him a rude gesture that made them all start laughing, and he simply enjoyed the comradery as they went around to the various charm stalls, as well as the handful of food stalls setup giving out warm drinks and snacks.

"Ah!" Chizuru's surprised exclamation drew his attention ahead of him, and he blinked at the sight. Yamazaki was there – he'd know that stick-up-his-ass profile anywhere – actually buying a fortune with a familiar face. "Shiori-san!"

The taller girl turned in surprise and smiled, waving. "Konbanwa, Chizuru-chan. It's been awhile!"

 _Really long, actually._ Souji distantly recalled one of the teachers mentioning the lack of attendance before the holiday break, though he didn't care enough about the Fujiwara siblings to actually pay any mind to it. With a cursory glance around, the brother yet again seemed nowhere in sight. Instead, he looked from her to Yamazaki and grinned, "On a date?"

Shiori glanced his way, eyebrow arched inquiringly. "Maybe I am." Her smile was just a tad taunting, though Yamazaki's pained expression and exasperated sigh didn't go unnoticed.

"We met by chance at the entrance and decided to keep each other company," the former spy clarified pointedly, shooting the unrepentant girl a slightly disapproving look.

"Spoil sport," she sighed with a pout, and Souji's snorted at the concept of agreeing with her for once. _He always was like that._

"You guys should join us then!" Heisuke piped up enthusiastically. _The better to flirt with her, I bet,_ he thought amusedly.

They did end up joining them, and sure enough he could clearly see Heisuke falling back to chat animatedly with Fujiwara while Sano and Shinpachi watched him, grinning. Yamazaki and Hajime struck up a bit of a conversation themselves, which gave Souji the opening he needed to tug Chizuru off to the side for a minute, the latter giving a startled yelp as he more or less pulled them behind one of the large trees and out of sight.

Giggling, she said primly, "Souji, really. I'm not that kind of girl!"

Leaning down, he kissed the tip of her nose, though he did also let his hands travel down to squeeze her butt briefly, just to get a reaction. Chizuru didn't disappoint, yelping and smacking his chest with a bright blush. "You're just so adorable, I can't help myself," he sighed dramatically, earning him another thump to his chest that he could barely feel through his coat.

"I'll figure out something," she promised suddenly, face serious as she touched a hand to his cheek, her fingers warm despite the cold around them. He leaned into it like a cat rubbing its scent over a new piece of furniture, heavy-lidded eyes regarding her intently. "Even if Mitsu-san can't help me, there are other options…" Her resolve in her face, she reminded him pointedly, "I won't leave you. Ever. You're stuck with me."

Souji gave a bark of laughter. "I think that's _my_ line, Chizu-chi." He fiddled around in his pocket, smiling as he pulled out the object he wanted and brushed her bangs away from her face, pinning them back on either side with the hairpins he'd bought for her. "A gift to bring in the New Year."

She took a little mirror out to look at them, a wide smile breaking out across her face. "They're beautiful, Souji…" Tucking the mirror back in its hiding spot, she leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him, though not nearly as long as Souji would've preferred. "I didn't even get anything for you…"

"Having you here with me is gift enough," he said earnestly, blinking when he saw her eyes start to well with tears. "Oya, oya…Why the tears?"

She laughed through her tears, which wasn't nearly as pretty as shows made it seem, but Chizuru could have snot running down her face and he'd still think she was beautiful. _Though that would be kind of gross._ "I'm just so happy." She buried her face into his coat, arms wrapping tightly around him. "Twelve years, Souji…you don't know how much I missed you."

In the distance, he heard the bell start to ring, signaling the nearing of the New Year. They would need to go rejoin their friends, but Souji held her tighter for a moment, his chest twitching at the thought of her being alone for all that time. "I'm sorry I left you alone…" All he could think about as he'd lay crumpled on the floor that day was how he didn't want it to happen that way – his time coming up while she was off in town on her own. He didn't want her coming home to that sort of news, but death was an unkind master, and he'd had no say in it other than to hope she would survive and wouldn't cry over him for too long. _All I wanted was to make you happy for as long as I had left._

"We've got time now," Chizuru said quietly with a watery smile. "It's just…there are things I need to tell you about, Souji. _Important_ things about that time."

The words made a piece of lead settle in his stomach, but he nodded and reminded himself it was all the past. She was here, as was he, and for twelve years she'd lived without him. She'd _moved on_ without him. "Ah, but let's get back before they start looking for us. We should bring in the New Year with those loud-mouthed idiots properly, ne?"

She nodded, though a small snort escaped her. "As if they aren't your brothers in all the ways that count…"

"They are, aren't they?" he grinned before they trotted up to them in the throng of people gathered around, praying as the bells rang 107 times. High in the sky above the tree line, they could see fireworks going off, signaling the start of another year, and the bell was rung one more time as everyone around them prayed for health, happiness, and whatever else they so wished. Souji personally prayed that they could all stay together this time, no _ochimizu_ or war to interfere with their lives this time.

They were owed that much, right?

Beside him, Chizuru shot a glance his way, and once it was safe to do so he helped her to her feet and leaned down so that they had some semblance of privacy. The others were still talking amongst themselves, so it was as close to private as they'd get short of him hiding them behind a tree again. "So what did you have to tell me?"

Chizuru shot worried glances around her, but once she was satisfied no one could hear, she looked at her feet and mumbled almost too quietly for him to hear, "Do you remember that day, I had an appointment in town?"

"Ah." He'd found it odd that she was so set on going alone, but Souji had been uneasy that morning and didn't fight her decision as he normally would.

Honestly, he was getting rather worried with the way she kept fidgeting in clear distress. Surely whatever it was couldn't be that bad? "Chizuru-chi," he said gently, settling his hands on her shoulders and making her look up at him. "It's OK. Breathe."

He was half surprised she did just that, closing her eyes as she visibly prepared herself. "When I came home you were…well…" She waved her hand wordlessly, and he nodded in understanding. _I was dead._ "But I was going to tell you…I went to the doctor that day. I…was pregnant, Souji."

Souji blinked, not quite sure he'd heard right. _I couldn't have heard her right._ "I think I misheard, Chizuru-chi…I thought I just heard you say…" He trailed off, watching her shake her head.

"I was pregnant, Souji," she repeated, and there was _definitely_ no misunderstanding her that time. She definitely said what he'd thought she'd said.

They may as well have been on a deserted island, for all the attention he paid in that moment to anyone around them. It was an egregious breach of his own instincts, but he couldn't honestly say he'd be able to notice in that moment if someone were to sneak up behind him and kill him.

 _Pregnant._

"Oi, oi, is Souji OK?" Voices in the distance. Heisuke's, maybe? Hard to say.

 _Pregnant._

"Okita-san looks rather pale…" Fujiwara. Annoying woman.

 _She had a child._

And just like that, his brain broke.

Okita Souji, former Division 1 Captain of the Shinsengumi turned high school junior, didn't pass out. It went against everything he was to do something like that, but there was no explaining – even to himself – why there seemed to be something suspiciously like tears falling from his eyes. Even as he scowled, Souji could feel them falling unbidden down his face.

… _Son of a bitch._

* * *

 _ **And so wraps up Chapter 12!**_

 _ **Not entirely how I intended it to come out initially, admittedly, but the chapters have been having a mind of their own in the last few. Got to roll with punches though, else it ruins the flow when I write. *shrug* What can you do?**_

 _ **So lots of drama from two different sources coming into play. Poor Heisuke is yet again getting the short stick family wise, though he at least has Isa. Realistically though, not all of them could be that lucky, and unfortunately for him, it just made the most sense given his original backstory for it to be his parents who are not the most shining examples ever. In some ways, Yukimura Kodo isn't either, considering he travels for work so often at the expense of stability for Chizuru, but theirs is a far less volatile situation then Heisuke's. And both came to the same conclusion of going to the Okita's for help and maybe a warm place to stay. What will they decide, I wonder? =)**_

 _ **Already hard at work on Chapter 13 in my head, so hopefully you'll be seeing that soon. As always, feedback is highly encouraged and welcome!**_

 _ **Til' Next Time!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: New changes have been made in the New Year and Souji (and the others) learn about the years in Chizuru's life they missed last time around...and something even she wasn't aware of.**_


	13. Part I - New Year

_**Thank you for all the lovely feedback! And special thanks to**_ _Tal123…_ _ **your review made me so happy to read! I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying this little work of mine at the least. It really does blow my mind.**_

 _ **So here's the last chapter of "Part 1". I hope you enjoy it! ~ Runa Rose Dempsey**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Thirteen**_

 _ **New Year, New Changes…and Old Stories**_

There was something to be said, Sano always thought, about the ferocity of a woman.

There were many women in his life that he'd liked – at the top of that list was Kin, of course, but she was hardly the only one…though she would always be the best and brightest in his mind. But all of them shared that certain strength of character that allowed them to go toe-to-toe with a man and stare him down by strength of will alone.

Put two such women together and they moved mountains.

 _It clearly demonstrates their capacity for kindness._ No one knew exactly what had gone on in the meeting between the Okita sisters and the Toudou family…not even Sanan or Hijikata had any ideas. No matter what they did, neither Shin nor he could get Kin to divulge the details either…but the end result was what really mattered in the long run.

Heisuke was free.

He would always be heir to the Toudou Family, but his day to day wellbeing was officially and _legally_ in the hands of one Okita Mitsu until he turned twenty. Heisuke had stared at them in a look of disbelieving shock not dissimilar from everyone else's expressions at that moment, but the document outlining the particular details of their agreement was signed, notarized, and quite legally binding. It was, from what Sano saw, not all that different from what had been setup the last time. It was little more than a monthly stipend, but from the wide grin that had spread on Heisuke's face, it was more then he'd dared hoped for.

Which was not to say Chizuru was being turned out into the cold.

She'd sent her father off to Europe at the beginning of the year with a smile, saddened to see him leave but also relieved. But two extra bodies in a house that was already getting cramped drove home that something needed to be done. And since kicking someone out was out of the question, finding a new place became the solution Mitsu had decided upon.

Which is how Sano found himself lugging a disassembled bed into the new house with Shin, cursing as they hit yet another bothersome turn. Unlike their previous home, this was a western style home that was…honestly big enough to have housed the Shinsengumi in its entirety back in the day. _Modest-sized my ass,_ he thought as he recalled Sanan's description of it. Sano always knew Sanan owned a home, bought for him by his parents when he graduated from medical school, but he'd never thought in depth on just how well off they had to be to do so. Sanan was just _Sanan_ …and he worked twice as hard as anyone he knew. Everything he had, he earned on his own merits.

So his decision made sense, when you looked at it on paper. Sanan and Hijikata pretty much shared an apartment close to the hospital out of convenience. This home, located maybe twenty minutes from Heisuke's parents in a rather wealthy neighborhood, was all but deserted. So why not rent it out to the Okita's, who obviously needed the extra room now that they had two extra mouths to feed and keep a roof over? Though the negotiation of rent and what it included had apparently taken an entire day, according to Kin who'd laughingly recounted the heated argument between Mitsu and Sanan, apparently it was still at a rent that was far below what it should've been for a place as big as this.

It took some creative angling, but they managed to get it into the house and up the stairs to the appropriate room with only a few bumps and bruises. Sano sighed in exhaustion once they set it down though, rubbing at his shoulders that were screaming in protest at the abuse. _What I won't do for a good woman…_

As if thinking it had summoned her, Kin peered around the door into what was her new room and smiled widely. "Oh good, you guys got it up alright?"

"Piece of cake," he grinned, and Sano smacked Shin in the chest when she turned around for the eye roll he did.

"Come on, I've got some snacks downstairs we can munch on before the unpacking part begins."

The snacks weren't her homemade ones that he would sell his soul for, but they were decent enough. The cold beer that had been shoved into the fridge earlier that morning tasted far better to him right now. "How did you have all this stuff in that other place _anyway?"_ he couldn't help wondering.

"Creative storage solutions," was all she said with a laugh.

He snorted, looking out from the kitchen and into the living room where he could see the youngest of the group setting up Heisuke's beloved gaming systems. Sano smiled slightly; it was relieving to see Heisuke get to be a kid for a change. He'd always worried about that, though he'd never said anything to him about it. But making the decisions of an adult when you were still a kid took a toll on you whether you knew it or not. "Oi, Heisuke, save that until everything else is unpacked! It's just going to get damaged with all the moving around."

"Saa…I guess you're right." With a pout, he gently set the systems back into their boxes. "Na, Chizuru-chan, can you pass that box over here?"

"U-un…"

Out of habit, he glanced her way, frowning. Chizuru was acting more distracted then normal since the shrine visit 2 weeks ago, as was Souji. No one knew what was going on and neither was saying a word about it, though Souji was doing his best to act as if nothing was wrong. She'd told him something that unsettled him, though – that much was clear. Sano was catching him frequently staring off into space, deep in thought…enough that he'd even managed to even get a hit on him during a spar at _Shieikan._ It had even Kondo quite concerned about him.

Eyes narrowing slightly, he watched her pass the box over, and there was no missing the redness of her face that had nothing to do with embarrassment. Chizuru was a very easy person to read because she was so open, like Heisuke, and Sano could always tell when something was off with her. "Everything alright, Chizuru-chan? Looking a little tired, there."

"I'm fine!" Her smile was shaky that she gave though, and he cursed when she actually wavered in place where she was sitting, though Heisuke was close enough to catch her before she knocked her head on something. In several quick strides, he rested the back of his hand on her forehead, shaking his head. He didn't need a thermometer to know she had a high fever. "Oi, Shinpachi!"

Shin had been watching the whole time, of course, and nodded in mute agreement as he set his own beer down and moved towards the stairs. After making sure Heisuke made her stay put lying on the couch, Sano joined him, and they got to work putting her bed together in record time.

"She never changes," Shin sighed in exasperated fondness, his grin rueful. "I used to catch her working herself to the bone all the time, you know that?"

"Ah." Sano could recall several instances of it himself. "I don't think it's just all the hard work this time though."

"Heh. Yeah." Shin screwed the last bolt into place and kicked at the frame lightly to make sure it didn't topple over, a pleased grin forming when it stayed sturdily in place. "She's stressing about Souji and he's not clearing the air. Seems like it's a personal thing though, else I'd have tried to knock some sense into him already."

"Ah." Sano laughed dryly. "It's easy to forget that they're still kids, na?"

Shin grabbed him in a one-armed hug, the thumb of his free hand pointing towards them as he grinned, "That's what they've got their Nii-chan's for, ne?"

Without warning, Sano tried to imagine Souji, or even Saitou, coming to them as little brothers and laughed until his side started hurting. Their relationship with them was always good, but it'd never been a sibling-like bond. Souji and Saitou had that bond, as did he and Shin…or even Hijikata and Sanan. Heisuke had that bond with all of them, somehow – the universal little brother. Thinking on it, Sano had no idea how to classify the type of friendship he had with Souji or Saitou. He knew without asking that they would drop everything and help him if he needed it as assuredly as Heisuke or Shin would.

That, he figured, was enough.

"It's our job as big brothers to watch after our young little brothers," Shin kept on saying, ignoring his continued laughter valiantly as he tried to make his point, "and let them make their own mistakes."

Sano ignored him, looking up at the ceiling and shaking his head in amusement. "I think I need another beer already…"

"Oi, Sano! I'm trying to be all deep here you bastard…"

* * *

"It's a fever," Sanan pronounced when he came over later that night, staring Chizuru down as she moved to get up. "Lots of rest for you for the next few days, Yukimura-kun. I will let your school know of your absence as well."

"Baka." Souji tapped his knuckles against her sweating forehead gently as he sat down beside her. He'd been out all day with Hajime getting the "necessary essentials", as Kin called them…which was pretty much everything kept in your average supermarket for the kitchen. This new home's kitchen was twice the size of the old one with three times as much cabinet space, which meant even more space for different foods. Kin was _still_ organizing it downstairs despite the rest of the house having been unpacked and setup. "You should've said something."

"But I felt fine…" Her words had little force behind them, however, and she looked up at him sheepishly from under her covers. "I was just…"

"…Stressing." That was Sano as he hung in the doorway, and while his voice was gentle for her, the look he directed at _him_ was not. Souji arched an eyebrow at him inquiringly. _What is that about?_ He, along with the other guys piled into the room, and Hajime who was last actually shut the door so their conversation would remain private.

Hijikata _glared_ at him, which wasn't entirely new to be honest, but it did seem to hold a bit more heat than normal. "We know something is up with you two. Yukimura's been spacey, but so have _you_ , Souji. Even Kondo-san has noticed and he _never_ notices that sort of thing."

He saw Chizuru let her covers drop so her whole face was visible, but she seemed confused as she looked at him. "You didn't say anything?"

Souji sighed. What was he _supposed_ to say? But apparently, he was even worrying Kondo too, and he couldn't have that. "Yare, yare…Seems I've made people very worried." He glanced at her pointedly. "You too?" Her expression shifted and he sighed again. "Mattaku…worrying yourself sick about it…"

"You wouldn't _talk to me about it_."Annoyance laced her tone and she had some fire return to her eyes, which made him smile. Chizuru was best when she had her feisty spirit.

"Then let's talk now, ne?" He shifted so he was leaning back against her headboard, making himself comfortable as he noticed everyone else doing the same. "It'll be easier, this way, with everyone else here…don't you think?" _Things like this were always solved best when we approached it as a group._

Sanan, whose eyes jumped between them, leaned back in the chair he'd pulled up next to the bed and rubbed at his forehead. "Perhaps you might start with what you told him, Yukimura-kun…?"

Souji helped her sit up enough so she could look at them, though she was still more or less propping herself up against him. "I told him that the day he died…I went into town to see a doctor. When I came home, he'd…" Though she didn't look at him, he felt her grab his hand and squeeze it tightly. "So I didn't get to tell him that I was pregnant."

It was…oddly satisfying that he wasn't the only one to react so strongly to that announcement. Heisuke actually fell backwards out of the seat he'd been straddling and Shinpachi fell over despite having been leaning against the far wall, though all of their eyes were rather wide. Hijikata was the one who broke the silence by staring heavenward and mumbling with a pained expression, "Gods save us, there was a mini-Souji running around…"

Souji actually laughed at that, but Chizuru cut it short by saying lightly, "Two, actually. They were twins."

He closed his eyes, and the room seemed to tilt briefly as he tried to absorb that. It was almost too much to comprehend, which was why he'd been avoiding talking to her about this. Souji had absolutely no idea what he was feeling about the news that he'd had children or what to say or what to even ask her since...well, anything he could think of just ended up making his chest hurt. Being a father was never on his list of dreams, but to find out he could've been…it did startle him to realize he wouldn't have minded the idea at all and that he was actually kind of angry that the opportunity was taken from him. Chizuru had become his dream, and anything after that was icing on top of the cake. "You didn't tell me that part…"

"You didn't let me tell you everything," she retorted mildly, shifting uncomfortably as she met the varying looks his friends were giving her. "Is it that hard to imagine…?"

As expected, Hajime seemed to be the only one capable of speech. Everyone else was stunned silent. "Iie. It's quite easy to imagine you as a mother, Chizuru-san. The role would suit you." His eyes glanced upwards to meet his, and Souji frowned in confusion at what he saw there. There was a great deal of turmoil there, and pain, but he had to file that away for later to ask him about. _Chizu-chi isn't the only one whose later life I need to hear about, apparently._

"Yeah," Heisuke agreed, giving up on his chair and simply leaning with his back against her bed. It also put him close enough that he could easily reach her hand that was dangling over the side, offering it a reassuring squeeze. "It's more like I never thought of any of us actually having a future beyond…you know. The war. I know now that Hajime-kun and Shin lived a long time, but…I can't imagine it beyond just thinking of them as warriors. Always fighting."

That made Shinpachi snort. "Even I wouldn't be able to fight forever, baka."

"It does explain why you both have been acting weird though," Sano mused thoughtfully. "I'd be knocked for a loop too if someone told me that."

"What were they like?" Count on Heisuke to ask the question Souji couldn't bring himself to ask. Part of him wanted to know everything about these children he didn't know, but who carried his blood in their veins. The other part didn't, because it would just make it more painful that he'd never gotten the chance to know who these children were. They may as well have been someone else's kids.

The smile it brought to Chizuru's face, however, shook him. It positively glowed despite her fever, and her voice gained a bit more life. "Smart. Energetic." Glancing up at him, she said with a wistful smile, "She was a little bit too much like you in both appearance and personality, I fear."

"What's wrong with my personality?" he said in mock hurt, ignoring the snorts of laughter that rose up. "What about…him?" _What about my…son?_

"He was more reflective," she mused idly, eyes going distant as she remembered the children he never got to see. "Always thinking to himself and never talking much. He'd always let her do the talking for them."

"They sound like a handful," Sanan mused, his smile as gentle as Souji had ever seen it. _He always did like kids too._

Chizuru only huffed in quiet laughter in response.

"So what happened after…?" Souji grimaced just thinking about it. He _really_ didn't want to ask, but he had to know. "What happened 12 years later that caused you to die?"

Her smile drained away as she leaned as far into him as possible. "I…ran out of time. My mind was completely gone, and so…I made Sen-chan promise me if that were to happen, I would be…taken care of. I told them once they were old enough to find her if I should die, or to find anyone of the Shinsengumi who was alive…" She frowned sadly. "They didn't find either of you, I presume?"

Shinpachi and Hajime both shook their heads. "It…would not be something I'd likely forget," Hajime noted mildly, his expression uncomfortable.

Chizuru saddened visibly. "I see..."

"I wouldn't have thought any of us with the fury blood would be able to reproduce, given the changes it does on the body," Sanan noted curiously. Trust Sanan to think of that, though Souji found he didn't much like the idea of the ochimizu tainting children – let alone his own. "Did it affect them at all?"

He almost sighed in relief when she shook her head. "As far as I ever saw, no, and both had a tendency to get scrapes and bruises a lot."

"You could always find out if they lived a long time," Hajime mentioned, his face an impassive mask. "There would be records of their date of death at least."

Something in his voice made Souji look at him at the same time Hijikata did, his eyebrow raised. "Did you end up looking for someone yourself, Saitou?"

"Ah." He _flushed_ , staring straight ahead and meeting no one's eyes. "My wife and sons."

 _ **"EH!?"**_ Heisuke tipped over again, eyes wide. "You _married_ , Hajime-kun?!"

"Ah...I remember them." Shinpachi laughed in amusement at the progressively exaggerated expressions crossing Heisuke's face. "Real pretty lady too. Tokio-chan, wasn't it? Really good looking boys too. Took right after him."

Souji gave his friend a look. It explained some of the things he'd noticed about Hajime that he hadn't been able to piece together. "Ara...Hajime-kun too..." This more than anything else drove home just how much time had passed. Chizuru had been a single mother...and his own best friend was a husband and father before his own end.

Chizuru was actually looking at Hajime then, face pinched with indecision. "Did it help to know?"

Hajime actually considered that before nodding. "It did. As does saying their names out loud from time to time. It makes them more real and less like they were simply memories to be forgotten."

"What did you find?" Souji wondered, mostly out of curiosity.

"As I understand it, my family line is in no danger of dying out between the children of my eldest son, Tsutomu, and of my other sons Tsuyoshi and Tatsuo. They all lived to ripe old ages and had at least 10 children between them." He smiled softly as he said this with obvious pride, and Souji mused he was probably a good - if strict – father. It was a shame he'd never gotten to see it, since he imagined it would've been just as amusing to see Hajime in that sort of role as it was to watch him interact with women.

Chizuru seemed to take that to heart, and Souji followed her eyes towards her laptop that was sitting idly off to the side. "Only if you want to," he said gently.

"I _need_ to," she said, extending her arms for it.

It took...surprisingly very little to find the information they wanted. Everyone actually gathered around a little closer in support and curiosity, though Souji tried very hard not to feel anything at all. It was hard, however, when he saw the crestfallen look on Chizuru's face as she started to cry. A brief glance at the image of a paper from the time told him why. "A fire, huh?" _That has to be tweaking old wounds for you, ne, Chizu-chi?_

Shinpachi laid one of his big hands on her shoulder, steadying her, while Sanan took the laptop to scan the brief article. "No bodies were ever recovered, but they were presumed dead and listed as deceased when it was determined no one could've survived the flames."

Souji wrapped his arm around her to tug Chizuru closer, her head falling so she could cry into his shoulder for the children he didn't know. The article did give him their names though, which up until this point Chizuru had avoided saying. _Okita Saya and Okita Soushi. My kids who only lived to see their 20_ _th_ _year._

The silence that descended was almost oppressive, but it was broken by the sound of a knock on the door before Kin poked her head in. "Is this a party or something?" she mused, her eyes taking in the subdued expressions and frowning slightly.

"Just talking about stuff, Kin," Sano grinned, waving it off easy. "It got heavy for a moment there."

"That so?" She looked towards Chizuru rather pointedly, though she said nothing about the tears that were rather blatantly obvious. "Try not to stress Chizuru-chan too much, ne? I'm heading to bed, but you have a visitor. I trust you can see her out?"

Souji's eyebrow arched. _Who the hell would be visiting at this late hour?_ "Hai, Kin-neesan."

Fujiwara Shiori was about the last person he would've guessed to be behind the door, but there the woman was, dressed as if she'd been on a date and was walking home. For all he knew, she may very well have. "I saw we had new people in the neighborhood…I was surprised to see it was familiar faces and thought to say hello since the lights were still on. I won't stay long, but I heard you were ill, Chizuru-san?"

"Just a fever," she said lightly, her voice soft as she cleared her throat and smiled slightly. "I also got some…disheartening news."

"Hnn…I'm sorry to hear that then." Her smile was both sympathetic and concerned. "Please don't worry yourself too much and heal up quickly. I'll leave you be, but…here." She handed a plate of sweets, of all things, and bowed briefly. "I suppose I'll be seeing you around the neighborhood."

She moved to leave, but Heisuke jumped to his feet quickly. "Let me walk you out!"

Souji heard the door shut, and he took the foil off the plate and blinked. They actually looked very good, and Shinpachi and Sano both leaned closer to snatch one. Glancing over, he was startled to see Chizuru staring at them with an odd look on her face. "Chizu-chi?"

"There always had to be four…" Her voice was distant, as if she weren't quite there, but Chizuru grabbed the four sweets in the middle of the tray and held them in her hands, confused. "I used to make sweets with Saya all the time because she had such a sweet tooth. But she was very stubborn that there always had to be enough for four. I didn't understand why."

"Yukimura?" Hijikata came to kneel near her, his expression concerned. "What do you remember?"

"She told me one was for me." Chizuru held up the daifuku mochi that had the kanji for 'mother' on it. Souji didn't even notice it, but they all had kanji imprinted on them. Most were with the typical symbols for fortune, love, or friendship, but the ones Chizuru grabbed were different. "One was for Soushi." She grabbed the one with 'brother' on it. "One was for her." She picked up the one that read 'self'. "And one was for Souji, because she knew you loved sweets." She touched the one that had the kanji for 'father' on it, and he could see her fingers shaking. "When she told me, I joked that to make it easier we should just put a kanji on them so we knew whose was whose…"

Across the room, Sano and Shinpachi shared a look. He could see it pass between them, but Souji shook his head. It wasn't possible. But he remembered the day Fujiwara had stepped into the classroom, her eyes almost immediately clashing with his. He'd been mostly annoyed by it at the time, but had she known he was there?

Had she been _looking_ for him?

While he was lost in thought, Chizuru scrambled out of the bed, hitting the floor at a run. Souji followed her, barely averting several disasters on her way down the stairs as she almost tripped over her own feet several times. She threw the front door open and almost ran into Heisuke where he was standing in the street, waving, though he turned in startled surprise as he saw them there.

"Chizuru!" Heisuke caught her before she fell on her face, frowning. "You should be back in bed…"

"Saya!" Face flushed and obviously winded, Chizuru did actually collapse, though both he and Heisuke kept her at least from falling. "Saya…"

As she fainted, her energy clearly spent, Souji stared straight ahead. Fujiwara was already a good distance away, but he could still see her clearly under the lamp light that was shining down from above. The minute Chizuru shouted that name – his _daughter's name –_ he watched her gait hitch just slightly. It was so subtle, one might not even have noticed if they weren't staring at her. She even glanced back, just slightly, and he saw a faint but sad smile on her face before her head turned forward again and she continued on her way and out of sight.

"Oi, Souji, what the hell is going on?" Heisuke was scowling, confused, and easily shouldered Chizuru's weight without assistance, though he did seem to have trouble trying to both shoulder her weight _and_ move it due to his own lack of height.

For a long moment, Souji stared at the darkness where she disappeared, as if simply staring would summon her back so she could explain what that look was for and _why the hell did she stop for that name?_ Because the logical answer – the one that every action was pointing towards – made absolutely no logical sense _at all._

The others were standing at the front door at this point, and Shinpachi came out to help Heisuke bring Chizuru in and back to her bed, but Hajime and Hijikata were actually the ones who came out to get him. Hijikata put a supporting hand on his shoulder that Souji barely noticed, but Hajime stood beside him, his face impassive. After several minutes of silent staring, he finally said simply, "Souji."

"How should I feel, Hajime-kun?" he wondered idly, not really expecting a helpful answer but hoping for one all the same. Souji knew he was desperate when he even turned to Hijikata. "Hijikata-san?"

"Confused," the latter settled on after a long minute. "Very confused."

"I would say a stiff drink is in order," Hajime offered, his own expression suggesting he had the onsets of a large headache coming on.

Souji laughed, though it was a painful sound even to his own ears. "Yeah…I think I might just do that…"

 _By the end of this,_ he thought, _I'll probably need it. But I WILL get answers._

 _We BOTH need them._

* * *

 _ **And thus concludes "Part 1" of FoYL:R!**_

 _ **Man, but this chapter was a pain. I knew what I wanted to divulge in this, but neither Chizuru nor Souji wanted to start it off because of the second half of it. I even tried Hajime, but he wanted to be quiet for the moment too. Sano finally started talking to me though, so I'm actually relieved about that.**_

 _ **And I'm not sure how much of an actual surprise it is about the Fujiwara twins for those of you reading, but I've been waiting since chapter one to be able to get THIS grenade out! Hahaha. And Hajime also lets a little bit of his own later life leak out too. I've got a nice storyline for him planned out in "Part 2" as well, as well as for Heisuke. This is on top of the very obvious Okita family storyline, which quite obviously has some interesting bumps in its future.**_

 _ **So, it may take me a little longer to get "Part 2" out, but I may put up an interlude of sorts in the interim if anyone is interested…which is pretty much side stories focused on the others before their awakenings and stuff like that. The one I was thinking of writing was Hijikata's when he was in high school with Mitsu and Sanan…and how he came to get involved in her family situation. And maybe Hajime immediately following his own awakening since Hajime-kun is just so CUTE~!**_ _ **Anyway, let me know if there is any interest in such things for that.**_

 _ **Otherwise, please look forward to "Part 2" with me, ne? I'll still be posting it on here, so definitely keep an eye out for those of you following this. =)**_

 _ **Until then, here are some things to look forward to in Part 2:**_

 _*Takagi Sada (otherwise known as Tokio) IS coming to FoYL:R!_

 _*The fates of the demons…and more particularly Kazama Chikage and Senhime…revealed!_

 _*Drama as Souji and Chizuru get their answers regarding their children_

 _*More all-around hilarity with the Shinsengumi-tachi/Okita-kazoku_

 _*Interesting developments concerning Toshizo/Mitsu and Keisuke/Kin_

 _*_ _Another person gets their memories of the past! Or maybe it's two?_


	14. Part II - Winds of Change

_**So I thought about doing the interludes, and I did start them, but everyone in my head demanded I keep on going with Part 2. Since Part 1 was so Shinsengumi-tachi centric, Part 2 will branch out a bit as we get glimpses into other thoughts and POV's like Mitsu and Kin, whom I hope everyone likes as much as I do. I will still work on the interludes when I'm bored probably, but for the moment we will simply be continuing onwards at full speed!**_

 _ **Part 2 begins now!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Fourteen**_

 _ **Winds of Change**_

Despite the turmoil in his heart, life was good.

Most days, Souji was happy. The breakfast table was lively in the mornings now, with Chizuru and Heisuke's presence. He flirted with the former and fought over food with the latter, much to Kin's exasperation. Once the new school year began, they walked together, meeting up with Hajime and Isa halfway as was routine. Souji was relieved to find he was still in the same class as his two friends – their final year of this odd kind of torment called school would've been boring if they weren't.

He'd actually managed not to think too deeply about Saya...or Soushi...or anything involving the "Fujiwara Twins". Or should he call them the "Okita Twins"? Since they were his _children._

Just thinking it gave Souji a headache.

"Do you think they'll be here?" As if she read his mind, Chizuru's anxious gaze met his as they stopped just inside the school grounds. After a quick glance and nod of understanding, Heisuke continued forward with Isa who was animatedly catching up with him. Despite not actually living far away now, Isa was still having a difficult time sneaking away to see her brother these days under her parent's strict supervision. Having some time alone with him would probably do them both some good. Souji could see how it dragged on even Heisuke, who was equal parts angry and guilty about it.

"I don't know." All the questions they had were still unanswered, despite their attempts to find where they were even living in the months since the New Year had begun. Even Heisuke, who'd spoken with Saya the most of them all, had no luck. _Of course, that means he was flirting with my daughter this whole time..._

Souji cut that train of thought dead before he gave himself a migraine.

"We'll find them, Chizuru-san." Unsurprisingly, Hajime's tone was firm and harbored no doubt. Honestly, Souji was fairly sure he'd have gone mad these last months if it weren't for Hajime. He, above all others, was working the hardest to help them find their children...probably in part because he himself was a father, once upon a time. Souji hadn't asked for any details beyond what Hajime was giving him, but in the many times they'd spoken in private the past few months, Hajime had finally started to let a few bits of information slip out about his own sons.

And about his _wife_.

Souji really hoped he could meet Takagi Sada one day, if only to satisfy his own curiosity on what kind of woman it was who'd managed to so soundly twist his friend up in knots. It was both funny and surprising how easily Hajime got flustered just _speaking_ of her.

"Arigatou, Hajime-san." His friend patted her shoulder once – a supportive gesture that spoke volumes of his affection for her – before he began walking towards their class. Ever the punctual student. "You're sure she knew that night, Souji?" Chizuru asked again, her expression one of desperate hope.

She'd been asking him that almost non-stop the past few months, though he supposed he could understand why. "She didn't say anything," he repeated for her, not unkindly, "but when you called out her name, she stopped and turned to look back. She looked...sad before she continued on her way." It was one of the many questions he personally had for her. _Why would you be sad that your mother remembers you? Is calling for you? I'd have thought they would run to her._

"I just don't understand why she wouldn't..." Frustration laced her tone as she stared holes into the grown, biting her lip so hard he thought it might start bleeding. "I mean, I suppose she might've been uneasy with you there..."

"Me?" Distantly, he heard the 5 minute warning bells echo, though he disregarded them. "I'm not _that_ scary."

Chizuru smiled, looking at him knowingly with that private look only one of the other ex-captains would've noticed. It was the look that said she was remembering the past, and Souji laughed with his own grin as he recalled their own first meeting; his threats and cavalier noting of how it would've been easier if Hajime had let the furies kill her and dispose of her for them. "OK, fine, so maybe I was a little...excessively practical."

"Ass would be the description you're looking for, Souji." She said it with a fond smile though, so Souji only feigned hurt by clutching at his heart as if stabbed. "They say girls are more attached to their fathers and boys to their mothers usually. In her case, it was definitely true. Saya was almost excessively curious about what you were like and wouldn't go to sleep when she was little unless I told her a story about you. Of course, I didn't really have all that many that didn't involve demons, Rasetsu, or dead bodies..."

"Sounds like your average childhood bedtime stories for that time," he noted wryly, mostly serious, but it did get her to laugh a little so he didn't bother mentioning it. "I wish I had known. I would've…" _I would've helped you raise them. Love them. I would've told our girl as many stories as she wanted. About Shieikan, Kondo, the Shinsengumi, her 'Uncles'…_

"I know." She leaned up to kiss him, her lips yielding under his, before she started tugging him along. "Now come on before we're late!"

 _I don't actually care if I'm late, but…_ "Hai, hai…" He walked with her straight to her classroom door, just in time for the bell to ring as she reluctantly let his hand go. Souji didn't particularly care that he was late to class (he was _always_ late), grinning merrily at his teacher who was in the hall glaring at him as soon as he saw him.

"Get lost on the road of life too, Okita-kun?" the severe-faced man that kind of reminded him of Serizawa snapped. They definitely had similar disagreeable attitudes.

 _Too?_ He glanced around him to see who was behind him, and he could feel his mouth go dry. _Well, I suppose I have at least one answer,_ he mused. "Fujiwara." He kept his tone as even as possible.

"Okita." Saya kept her voice perfectly devoid of emotion too, though after a moment, the indifference bled away as she _smirked_ at him, and Souji had to wonder, as he narrowed his eyes at her, how he never noticed the resemblance before. The hair and eyes were all him, right down to that devil's twinkle (as Mitsu called it – both he and Kin had it, apparently) in her eyes, but her face and nose were all Chizuru. "I will endeavor to not make this a recurring habit, sensei," she said with scathing derision…masked perfectly under completely innocent sincerity. Souji almost laughed at the consternated expression that crossed their sensei's face. _He heard it too, huh?_

"Get inside before I give you both detention!" he snapped, at a loss of what else he could do, and Souji slipped past him with an amused smirk, immediately heading for the desk he could see behind Hajime at the back and next to Heisuke, as was usual. That left Saya with a seat up front and across the classroom from him, but he could see Heisuke staring between the two of them with an odd look on his face.

"What?" he finally asked under his breath.

"It's just…odd…" Heisuke muttered, bright green eyes glancing her way again briefly before jerking away sharply, as if he'd done something he shouldn't have. "She's got the same look as you do on her face right now. That self-satisfied grin of pride."

"Do I?" Souji murmured thoughtfully, running a hand in front of his face absently. "I guess I do…"

He was just maybe _, maybe-in-the-deepest-corners-of-his-heart,_ proud that she took after him.

* * *

 _I'm the worst…_

Heisuke kept his head down during lunch, waving away both Isa and Chizuru's concerned glances. To the average onlooker, he looked as if he had a stomach ache, which he supposed he sort of did, though it wasn't food related.

No, it was much, _much worse._

 _I was trying, damn it._ He'd taken Sano's advice to heart. Heisuke did exactly what he was supposed to and tried to move beyond the feelings he had for Chizuru by going out there and actually pursuing a girl. Fujiwara Shiori seemed the obvious choice for him, considering she was pretty and one of the few girls he had a small interest in. Of course, part of the appeal was the mystery that always surrounded her. Despite being friendly and affable, she somehow managed to talk and laugh with people without ever actually divulging a single thing about _her_.

 _Now I know why._ Despite himself, Heisuke glanced towards where _Okita Saya_ was sitting, surrounded by at least three boys from the neighboring class hoping to have her join them for a _gokon._ _I was…flirting with Souji…and Chizuru's…!_

Just remembering made him feel sick all over again.

"You look rather sick, Heisuke-nii," Isa said in mild concern. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Ah…heiki, heiki…" He reached over to pat his sister's hand, smiling feebly in what he hoped was a comforting manner. "I just…realized some depressing stuff."

"Oh? Is that why you're avoiding me?" Saya's voice asked mildly right next to his ear, and Heisuke flailed as he jumped, tripping over his own chair and falling ass over elbow onto the ground at her feet. She had _Souji's blasted grin_ on her face as she leaned over him, and instinctively he scuttled back just a little until he all but knocked into Souji's chair. Glancing up, he met his scathing gaze and Heisuke took a deep breath as he summoned the courage he knew he had deep within him; the same courage that had led to his becoming the Shinsengumi's 8th Division captain.

Her attention diverted, of course, to Chizuru who suddenly stood, her expression obviously torn. In a classroom full of other people, she was limited in what she could say, but the heart-wrenching pain in her eyes made his own chest twist.

"I bet you have a lot of questions for me," Saya said simply, cutting right to the chase. From his position on the ground, he could see clearly behind her; Heisuke doubted anyone else could see the death grip she had on her arms behind her back. _Chizuru's not the only one restraining herself, huh?_ "Can't really answer them here though."

"I know I've got a lot to ask," Souji noted lightly, as if commenting on something mundane like the weather. In reality, it was the biggest understatement Heisuke had ever heard. "We tried to find you, but it seems you live in thin air for all the luck we had."

Her smile widened. "Otouto and I like our privacy," she said glibly with a shrug. "It helps keep unwanted guests from knocking on our doors."

He saw Hajime's eyes narrow thoughtfully at the same time Souji's head quirked to the side in obvious interest. "You get many of those?"

Her eyes shifted to him, considering. The amount of unspoken conversation going on was almost difficult to keep up with, Heisuke thought. Even Isa realized something was going on, though she was smart enough to simply watch in mild confusion. Finally, Saya shrugged, though there was a hard glint in her eyes as she did so that made Heisuke pause.

He knew that look. It was the same look he'd seen on all their faces back in the old days whenever anyone mentioned Choshu activity being on the rise.

That look meant trouble.

 _No_ , his immediate thought was. _It's not happening again! This is a peaceful era. We don't need to fight again._ The idea of being dragged into a fight was both familiar and rather unsettling. Heisuke was _tired_ of the fighting. He'd _died_ fighting, and while he wouldn't have changed a thing about his decision to stand beside Hijikata in Hakodate or even join the Shinsengumi, Heisuke remembered how mentally worn out he'd been by the end. Death had almost been a sweet release at that point.

"I can tell you guys all about it this weekend, if you prefer," Saya finally said lightly with a sigh, "And answer those questions too." She slid a folded piece of paper onto the desk in front of Souji, looking almost…relieved. "I expect all will be there?"

"Not me," Isa sighed in disappointment. There is some big fundraiser I'm attending with mother in Kyoto, so I won't even be in town."

 _Probably best…at least this time around,_ Heisuke thought guiltily. It pained him that all these things they were making her attend should've been his duty. Though in name he was still heir to the family business, in practice it was quite obvious they were grooming Isa to takeover. _My own parents are writing me off…again._ The realization should've stung, but it didn't. It wasn't even surprising. It just made him ache a little where the old wounds had long since scabbed over.

He moved to get up, startled by the hand he found in his face. Saya smiled at him, her expression more honest. "Sorry for startling you, Toudou-kun."

"A-ah…" It was on the tip of his tongue to correct her – _no one_ called him by his family name; he preferred being called Heisuke – but he shut his mouth before he could say anything. _Probably better that way._ "Don't worry about it."

"Yeah." Souji's hands slammed down on his shoulders, and Heisuke damn near jumped out of his skin again. "It's not that hard to freak him out," he said with that wolfish grin, shaking him a little with a laugh as if to prove his point.

Heisuke's eye twitched. _Now they're just mocking me._ "I'll show _you_ freaked out!"

* * *

"You just can't stop yourselves, can you?"

Souji settled a bag of frozen peas on his eye and shook his head. "Nope."

Heisuke snorted, putting a final bandage over the angry cut right above his eye. "He deserves it."

Kin sighed in fond exasperation, shaking her head. "Mitsu is going to tear into you _both_ when she finds out you've been suspended for three days." Of course, neither boy seemed repentant – they never were. Kin could recall countless times when they'd fight as young boys just because they were bored. Long ago, she'd come to the conclusion this was simply how they expressed their friendship from time to time. And they always had those boyish grins afterwards, regardless of injuries that were sustained. In that respect, Souji and Hajime's 'bonding moments' were far worse and often involved hospital visits…or at the very least for Keisuke to come by. Cuts and bruises, she could handle, but sutures and setting bones? That was _all_ him.

 _I still can't believe his parents just…_ _ **bought**_ _him a house._ Every time she looked around this place, it reminded her of just how little she actually knew about Keisuke. She'd been fascinated by him for a long time – since junior high – though with their five year age difference he'd never really paid her much mind. But it was fascinating because while he said one thing, often times he was saying something completely different with his eyes. It was that very trait that made her press on, because no matter how much he never responded to her flirting as she got older, his eyes always said something different. Now she recognized it as his own sense of perceived propriety, since she was still so young before, but Kin was an adult now who made her own decisions.

And she had absolutely no idea what to do with the man now that she had him.

She left Heisuke and Souji to mess around with the former's gaming systems. Really, she should be grounding them, but both were seventeen years old. Other than suffering from a lack of restraint, they also weren't bad by any stretch of the word and didn't do anything she hadn't seen them do a million times. The place and time were…unfortunate…but Kin just didn't have it in her to scold Souji or either of his friends when they did something like this.

When she saw them, she still saw her brother as he was when he was five, wide-eyed and mischievous with that smile on his face. Or pouting and crawling into bed with her in the winter because he was cold. Or Hajime, so small and frail looking when he was six, bowing ever so politely and handing her a picture he'd drawn to thank her for a meal she made while he was over. Or young Heisuke, always smudged in dirt with scrapes on his elbows and knees from climbing, holding up a single flower with a gap-toothed grin because he knocked it out trying to get it.

Mitsu was more of a disciplinarian; it came to her as easily as cooking came to Kin. Back when their parents died, it'd seemed seamless how Mitsu became the 'father' to Souji while she became 'the mom'. All Kin could do was think of her baby brother and how making sure he was properly cared for was her main priority. She wanted his childhood to be as normal as possible, despite the situation. It meant her own junior and senior high experiences were fairly unremarkable, but having friends like Sano and Shin hadn't made it completely dull.

So who could fault her for not having any idea about what to do with Keisuke? She'd attended a handful of _gokon_ parties, mostly because Sano and Shin dragged her to them, but all of her free time had always been dedicated to Souji's care – and sometimes Hajime and Heisuke's by extension. Once they were old enough to watch themselves, it was easier, but she was concentrated on her own career at that point. Dating was the last thing on her mind.

"You seem lost in thought, Kin-san."

She actually jumped at the sound of his voice, whirling as she glared at Keisuke who was smiling that disarming smile of his. His eyes twinkled behind his glasses in clear amusement. "When the hell did you get here?" she demanded.

"Just a few minutes ago, while you were lost in thought," he said simply. "Toudou-kun let me in. I see they are as repentant as ever about their behavior." He motioned toward the general vicinity of the living room where they were both cheerfully cursing each other as they played some fighting game.

Kin glanced down the hall with a smile. "Going to scold me for being too lenient like Mitsu-neesan does?"

"You're like Toshizo-kun," he sighed in clear exasperation. "He never could be as hard as he should on them in the dojo, either."

Kin could imagine it. Hijikata was surprisingly soft, despite his stern demeanor. "I can't help it."

"You misunderstand." He took her hands at that point, and Kin blinked in surprise. Keisuke wasn't a particularly tactile person in his affections, so to have him initiate contact of any sort was rather rare. "It's not a bad thing to be tender-hearted."

" _It's an admirable thing you do for your family, taking care of your brother so your sister needn't worry about him."_

 _He's smiling the same way he did that first day I met him and he told me that._ Kin felt suddenly warm, looking down despite her best efforts not to do so as she tried to regain her mental footing. "You have a good day or something?" she finally muttered, both pleased and embarrassed and hating it.

"Almost always lately," he answered easily, squeezing her hand before releasing it. "I believe Mitsu-san and Toshizo-kun are actually running on time for a change. Shall I help you with dinner? It might put her in a more…pleasant mood."

"As if I ever turn down the help?" They disappeared into the kitchen and Kin distantly heard Chizuru get home, judging by the chatter she heard kick up over the games. Even _she_ was scolding them, albeit half-heartedly. "She'd be in an even better mood if Hijikata-kun would just _make his move_."

"Toshizo-kun is…slow in his awkwardness," Keisuke merely coughed with a knowing smile.

Kin whirled to face him, eyes narrowed disbelievingly. "Pot." She pointed to said cooking vessel, her other motioning to the stove on her right. "Meet kettle."

As he unbuttoned his sleeves to roll them up and loosened his tie, Keisuke let his glasses fall down his nose so he could look at her above the rim, the full force of his amber eyes staring heavy-lidded at her in a very…disconcerting look. It made him look a little predatory, which wasn't actually all that unpleasant a notion. Quite the opposite, in fact. And she'd always thought that while he was handsome with his glasses, he was downright drool-worthy without them, though he did tend to look odd to her when he did choose to wear contacts. "I can be called many things, but awkward was never one of them."

"Definitely creepy though." Souji poked his head in through the door then, defusing the tension that she'd felt building in the air surrounding them, and Kin wasn't sure whether to feel annoyed or grateful. _Maybe both?_ Souji's smile was edged, and the sideways glance Keisuke shot him promised retribution of some sort. "Ne, Sanan-san?"

"Ah, Okita-kun." His usual smile was back as he pushed his glasses back up his nose, as if the previous few minutes had never even happened. "Maybe even crazy, at times?"

Kin had no idea why both of them started laughing at that point, but she sighed and turned around to look in the fridge to see what she had to work with, hiding the very warm flush on her face. It was easy to forget, sometimes, the real personality they lay underneath Keisuke's smiles and gentle disposition. She'd just gotten so used to it, she supposed, that she'd forgotten a very important fact.

 _He may dress like a sheep, but Keisuke is still very much a wolf too._

* * *

 _ **Ah, pardon me while I die laughing. The irony of some of the things I decide to write sometimes kills me.**_

 _ **So here's the beginning of Part 2!**_

 _ **So Saya is following in her father's footsteps by confronting the big ass elephant in the room from the get go and hints at a bigger trouble on the horizon. I think Souji wouldn't be able to help himself being proud that his daughter can verbally trounce her teacher with a smile on her face the whole time. Anything in them that he sees as a reflection of himself I imagine would make someone like him absurdly happy.**_

 _ **And poor Heisuke. I keep writing him into such crappy situations. The flirting with who he finds out is Souji and Chizuru's daughter? Definitely a low point in his mind. Best to put some distance between himself and her, though having anyone refer to him as "Toudou" other than Sanan is odd for me to write since he's such an informal guy.**_

 _ **And please join me, for a moment, and picture a young Souji, Hajime, and Heisuke doing the things Kin mentions. If I could draw worth a damn, I would try to draw those scenes, just because god DAMN they would be SO CUTE!**_

 _ **Ahem. Anyway...**_

 _ **Also, Sanan definitely strikes me as a quicker mover than Hijikata, sadly. Maybe part of it is my tired mind (that should be asleep for work right now, as usual), but he is the one more skilled in the mental games. And relationships, at their core, involve a good deal of mental 'warfare'**_ **.** _ **Though I wonder if Kin or Sanan will win that particular war after that little display in the kitchen? Hahaha. It's always the quiet ones…**_

 _ **Stay tuned for more FoYL:R, Part 2!.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Souji, Chizuru, and the others finally get to talk with the Fujiwara Twins, otherwise known as Okita Saya and Okita Soushi.**_


	15. Part II - Memory Lane

**_This chapter was a little difficult, but it's finally here! Hope everyone enjoys it! ANd can I just say there are a ridiculous number of names that start with 'S' in Hakuoki? My eyes are starting to cross from trying to keep them all spaced out so they don't all run together. Sano, Shinpachi, Souji, Saitou, Susumu...and now Soushi..._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Fifteen**_

 _ **Memory Lane**_

Hajime knew there were many who looked at him and wondered just why he and Souji were friends. He'd never understood that, even in the old days. True, Souji often let manners fall to the wayside, but he was honest in a way many adults lost the ability to be as they got older.

Hajime envied that ability.

For as long as he could remember, his life was a lie. Part of it was because of the nature of his work and the assignments he was given, but some of it was his own doing. He'd gone by so many different names he could hardly remember them all, though some stood out for him. Saitou Hajime would always be his preferred name; he got to be the most honest under that name and the time he got to use it was held close in his heart. Yamaguchi Hajime, because it was the name he was born with, was another.

Fujita Goro was perhaps the only other name he really did like, because he used that name to marry his wife and have his children. Fujita was a severe man though, one that Hajime hadn't always liked being, but he could see no other way to ensure his children's survival considering who he was. There were countless men who knew Saitou Hajime and Fujita Goro were one and the same and who'd have happily killed them for simply being his sons.

 _Though it seems they survived without me fine._ Knowing that had taken a huge weight from his shoulders, though it pained him that he hadn't always been able to show them honestly who he was. He wasn't always the strict disciplinarian jumping out at them with a training sword citing preparedness. Hajime wished he'd have been able to show them the man who'd have just as happily chased them around the front yard as he had trained them in the use of a sword, but the constant assassination attempts had worn down on him. Tokio, at least, had understood that.

 _I envy Souji his good fortune._ He stared at the photos around his friend's room, as he usually did when he stayed the night. Hajime usually awoke long before Souji did, so he tended to stare at all the pictures his friend enjoyed taking while waiting for him to wake up. There were a lot of Souji with him and Heisuke, or with his sisters, but Chizuru was quickly populating his walls as well, understandably. Despite his short comings, Chizuru loved Souji and accepted him despite everything. She didn't care if Souji was an ass (which he really was sometimes),or being childish, or selfish; just as Tokio had never cared that he was a strict man with their sons, high strung, a man whose entire history was dotted with lies, and an oft-times absent husband. He _wanted_ to be the doting husband who brought home flowers every night that she'd deserved, but times and circumstances had made that impossible.

For some reason, she'd stayed by his side anyway.

Loved him anyway.

"Up at obscene hours as usual, Hajime-kun," Souji yawned above him as he sat up on his bed, long legs swinging over to hit the floor inches from his head. "You don't actually sleep at all, do you?"

"I sleep a sufficient amount," he retorted habitually. "Longer, if you didn't snore."

Souji snorted, nudging him in the side with his foot as he stepped over him and walking into his adjoining bathroom that he and Heisuke shared. Hajime waited for it and wasn't disappointed when he heard Heisuke yelp, as if the boy had been kicked or dumped unceremoniously out of his bed. _Probably the former. Souji is not gentle in such instances, least of all today._ It was Saturday, which usually meant a good mood since there was no need for school, but today they would finally get to speak with _them._

Souji's children.

 _Physically, they resemble him a great deal._ Hajime had noticed a slight resemblance in the beginning, though he'd written it off as happen stance since even Souji had believed he had no children and Hajime had no reason not to believe him. In the old days, Souji was more apt to spend time in the dojo as opposed to the red light district, though he hadn't been celibate by any means. And while he clearly loved children, Souji had always confided to him that he doubted he'd ever have his own.

Of course, neither had he, and Hajime had three sons to his name.

Regrettably, neither Hijikata nor Sanan could get off work, so it would only be the "Old Guard Captains" going. Sano, Shinpachi, Souji, Heisuke, and himself alongside Chizuru. The latter, once he saw her downstairs, looked as if she hadn't slept at all and it clearly showed, though fortunately neither Mitsu nor Kin were around to inquire about why this morning.

"You're concerned." It was a statement of fact rather than a question as he sat at the table across from her and frowned.

"Yes." Chizuru was never particularly adept at lying, but she was even less inclined towards them in her fatigue. Usually, she tended to deny such things in the hopes of not worrying people. _She must be beyond exhausted then._ "I can't stop thinking about...how they can be here. _How_ can they be alive? They should be 143 yrs old - well beyond the life of a human!"

"You were born a demon," he noted. It was easy to see what her _real_ concern was. "I doubt the _ochimizu_ affected them in any great way. You'd have noticed it well before they were twelve."

Chizuru seemed to wilt in on herself, sighing. "Do demons even live longer than humans? I never even asked Sen-chan..."

Hajime didn't bother answering; Chizuru was more or less talking to herself at this point, worrying and fretting, and he was sharply reminded of some of his own days worrying over his own sons as they got older and went out on their own. Would his enemies ambush them while they were vulnerable without him? He'd never expected anyone to actually answer him either, because he wouldn't have calmed until they returned safely home anyway.

"Sano and Shin are here," Heisuke announced with a yawn, eyeing Chizuru in concern when she jumped, as if struck. Automatically, he put his hand on her shoulder in silent support, grinning when her shoulders finally relaxed. "We'll all be there with you. Just...focus on the fact that they're here. You're kids are still around for you to say, "I'm sorry" or "I missed you" to."

Hajime smiled slightly as he looked down at his hands. Sometimes, Heisuke really did know exactly what to say. Judging from Chizuru's expression, she hadn't even grasped the fact that her children were within her reach to grab tightly and talk to. Glancing up, he caught Souji's eyes as he stood just out of eyesight on the stairs and the relieved smile that washed over his own face. It slowly twisted into his usual grin as he snuck up behind Heisuke and caught him in a sudden headlock though, laughing at his feeble attempts to free himself. His real goal, Hajime suspected, was merely to get Chizuru to smile, which seemed to be a success as she giggled at them helplessly. Even Hajime cracked a smile as he shook his head at them.

"And here I thought you'd all be gloomy still," Sano noted with a relieved grin as he and Shinpachi opened the front door. "Glad I'm wrong. We ready to hit the road?"

"Yes!" Chizuru's voice was strong as she answered with a glint in her eyes. "Let's go see my children."

* * *

Souji wasn't entirely sure what to expect when they found the house Saya and Soushi were living in, but what they came up to was definitely not _anywhere_ in the list of images he had in his head.

"There's a lake...in front of the house." Shinpachi sounded as shocked as he was, pointing at the - indeed it was - body of water that ran along either side of the walkway leading up to the large mansion that made Heisuke's family home look like a hut in comparison. It was a lovely place with a stone facade and he couldn't help but look at the paper again just to make sure he was reading it right. _Yep, this is it._

"Definitely private," Hajime murmured quietly, clearly impressed. "It's probably a mile in either direction to find the nearest neighbor. No concerns about anyone hearing things they shouldn't."

He was right, of course. Souji couldn't even see another house in the area, though this particular neighborhood was full of these kinds of homes. He figured it must be pretty quiet, so it was to some surprise he actually heard a faint sound of children giggling. Souji didn't wait for the others to catch up as he walked around the side of the house, curiosity getting the better of him.

There was a large patio that ran almost the entire length of the house in the back, and sitting underneath a shaded awning were the twins surrounded by four young children that were seven at most. Three of them were giggling and swaying to the music Soushi was playing on a guitar while Saya was singing. The fourth was quietly listening but turned to _stare_ at them when he noticed their presence, tugging on Saya's arm and pointing.

"You've got a nice voice there, Jou-chan," Sano grinned, his easy smile turned on to disarm any awkwardness. "Very honest."

"I get told that a lot," Saya smiled, but her eyes immediately caught Chizuru's and the expression faltered slightly. Souji frowned in bemusement. _There it is again. That's fear. She's afraid of CHIZURU? Me, fine, but her own mother?_ The concept was baffling.

Soushi had stopped playing his instrument and nudged his sister with an exasperated sigh. "Saya-nee…"

"I'm fine," she sighed before turning to the kids surrounding them and pouting over the halt in music. "Time to go inside. You don't want to miss _Doraemon_ on the television, ne?"

A loud cheer erupted as the children, easily distracted, stampeded indoors chanting while the fourth little odd one that had been sitting beside Saya stayed where he was. Looking at him, Souji said frankly, "Please tell me I'm not a grandfather too. I don't think my mind can handle it."

It was Soushi's turn to laugh, much to his chagrin. It was very _easy_ , he noted _,_ to forget he was there. He somehow blended in with his surroundings like he'd always been there and was just so damn _quiet_. It was actually annoying Souji a little, just because he kept getting surprised by him. As he stared at Soushi though, fully taking him in for the first time, he reminded him of Chizuru the way Saya reminded him of himself. Though he had his hair and eye color like his sister, his features were definitely more Chizuru's with their innate gentleness.

"More like our penance," Saya snorted. "He's…well…" Frowning, she looked down at the little boy and said, "Why don't you introduce yourself? It might be a good place for us to start."

"Ok…" The way the kid said it made it sound like some grand chore, his mauve colored eyes staring balefully at them from under his silvery blonde hair that suddenly made Souji think of an unpleasant oni bastard. Even the way he _spoke_ reminded him of _him._ Kazama Chikage.

"Kazama Ichijo." He bowed, though it was a half-assed one at best and came off as rather mocking. "You're the group my dad talked about?" He narrowed the eyes further, clearly disbelieving as they all came up onto the patio to sit and relax. "The…" He frowned, thinking on that for several moments. "…Shinsengumi ahou-tachi?"

Heisuke choked. Sano and Shinpachi laughed. Hajime and Chizuru sighed. Souji scowled. _His kid is just like him_ , he decided, reminding himself not to kick the little brat. _Right down to that arrogant smile._

Soushi grimaced and said exasperatedly, "Ichijo-kun…you know that isn't the proper name."

The kid shrugged, not particularly caring. "But it fits. I don't see how _they_ could be the great swordsmen he talked about."

Something must've been on his face because Saya, who was just to his right, leaned over and whispered, "He did rather praise your memory…often in the same breath as he insulted you."

"Sounds like that bastard," he muttered, squeezing Chizuru's hand as she grasped his in support. For him or for herself? He couldn't say.

"So you…stayed with Sen-chan?" Chizuru's eyes were wide, and he could see her struggling to contain her impulse to shoot off a thousand questions at once. Understandably, she had the most emotional investment in this visit today and it was showing. Souji felt like he should, but other than feeling guilty and curious, he actually didn't feel much of anything at the moment. He was numb, which was at least preferable to all the other emotions he couldn't begin to unravel that were roiling away in him.

"Yes. She was the one who came for us a day after…" Soushi trailed off, looking skyward. "Well, _after._ We stayed among her clan for a long time; they were quite tolerant of us considering Sen-san's own heritage." He smiled at her then, and Souji laughed to himself as he recalled how jealous he'd been that day at the dojo. _Though wait…then that means…he did that on purpose that day?_ Souji's eyes narrowed slightly again, and when he met his son's eyes he had the distinct impression they were laughing at him as if he knew what he was thinking about. _Huh, I guess even he has an ornery side too. Go figure._

His smile seemed to break whatever restraint Chizuru had, because he felt her move before he saw her, getting up and crossing to them in two quick strides as she dropped to her knees with one arm wrapping tightly around each of their necks. "I'm sorry!" She was crying, which wasn't unexpected. He'd actually been expecting it to happen far sooner, honestly.

Neither twin seemed to find it unexpected either, but both were clearly _affected_ by it. Soushi actually returned the one armed hug and set his forehead down on her shoulder, obviously moved, and for a split second he thought Saya might actually cry.

Out of respect, Souji looked away, feeling oddly…sad. He almost felt like he didn't have a right to see raw emotions like this. Emotions that deep were personal things, and while biologically he may have sired them, in truth… _I'm nothing but a name in their memories. I was never a father to them. I'm…really not anything to them._ The realization stung a little, though he knew realistically it wasn't his fault.

So it was with some surprise that he felt a tug at the bottom of his shirt, looking downwards to stare for a moment in total bemusement. He didn't comprehend where it came from until he followed it back to its owner, blinking. Saya wasn't looking at him, and in fact had her head buried in Chizuru's shoulder much like her brother, but her left arm had reached out and grabbed onto _him_ , much like a small child might in a crowded market so they didn't get separated from their parent.

Unashamedly, he looked at the others, rather at a loss. Shinpachi looked rather teary eyed over the whole thing as he grinned widely, moved, and Sano was giving him an encouraging smile and motioning towards the hand as if to point something out Souji _really_ wasn't getting. Heisuke was grinning and shaking his head, clearly amused at his reaction from the subtle shaking of his shoulders as he laughed quietly to himself. Finally, he looked desperately at Hajime, who smiled that slight smile of his in clear amusement and pantomimed putting his one hand on top of his other in a clear message. Souji was never going to live this down, clearly – Hajime, who was the _worst_ at understanding subtle messages, understood this before him – but he cautiously set his right hand over her clutched fist, barely resisting the urge to jerk it back when he felt it tighten under his touch, shaking.

 _What the hell does that mean though?_ It made no sense to him. Sure, Chizuru had told her stories about him, but Saya had never known him at all in her life. And during the brief time he'd known her as "Fujiwara Shiori", he'd hardly been pleasant. Soushi didn't seem to have this attachment to him, which at least made sense in his mind – he seemed more attached to Chizuru, his mother, who'd raised him. Yet Saya, who was clearly agitated even now as he could feel the shaking of her hand under his, seemed almost like she was more attached to _him_.

 _I don't understand this at all._ He almost wished Kondo or even Hijikata were there so he could pick their brain about it. _Still, it's…not an unpleasant feeling._

"Seems I arrived a little late."

The new voice made Souji's head jerk up, as did the others. It wasn't unfamiliar, though Yamazaki was probably the last person Souji would've guessed who'd show up here of all places. He had a duffle in one hand and a bag of grocery items in the other, his face as annoyingly impassive as ever. Pissing him off had always been Souji's favorite pastime since at least he looked _human_ then…or at the least like he didn't have a stick up his ass. If the scene before him seemed strange, he didn't show it, though…

Heisuke actually voiced the very thought Souji had run through his head. "You knew we'd be here, Yamazaki-kun?"

"Ah." He nodded in that brisk way of his, and when he saw Chizuru his face thawed into something less stoic and more human. "It is good to see you again, Chizuru-san."

"Ah…" She finally let go of the twins, standing as she regarded him in slight confusion, unsure about what to say.

Her expression must've answered some question he had because Yamazaki turned to the twins and asked simply, "I take it you didn't get there yet?"

"Iie." Soushi shook his head with a wry turn of his lips. "We were just getting started."

Saya actually grinned at him, and any sign of emotional upheaval seemed to disappear like magic. Souji, however, knew better. _I think she took after me more then I originally guessed._ "Perhaps you should address the big elephant in the room before my mother worries herself ill, Yamazaki-kun."

Souji knew what he was going to say before he said it, but it still somehow took him by surprise as Yamazaki looked at them all, bowed and said simply, "I remember all of you, and the Shinsengumi, too."

* * *

"Ara, ara…Yamazaki-kun too." Souji chuckled over lunch. "Very sneaky, as usual. I never would've guessed."

Yamazaki rolled his eyes. "I've known for quite a while," he confessed. "Since a few days after I first...joined at _Shieikan_. As far as I could tell, no one else seemed to remember, so I...fell into old patterns. _"_

"I always thought it was odd," Heisuke mused. He remembered Yamazaki falling into his role as Hijikata's assistant at the dojo almost immediately upon his arrival. After his own awakening, he'd wondered once or twice if it might be possible, but he'd never known what to say and had decided to simply leave it alone.

All the children - Ichijo and what were apparently Yamazaki's younger siblings - were happily sequestered in the study for the moment, playing some sort of game. Lunch had been pleasant enough with light chit chat, mostly involving old Shinsengumi stories that Heisuke hadn't thought about in _years._ He'd fully expected today to be awkward as hell for many reasons, so he was relieved to find it mostly wasn't.

"I still want to know how the hell you found out about us though," Saya was grumbling, good-naturedly glaring at Yamazaki who merely shrugged and gave a slight enigmatic little smile. "I went to great lengths to keep us off the radar."

"I'm very good at what I do," he said simply, and Heisuke laughed at the consternated look that crossed her face as she muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, _'Damn spies.'_

"So why _do_ you stay off the radar?" Souji's tone was light, but the seriousness was not as he pinned her with a look that demanded an answer. "What's chasing you both that has you so worried that you're actually telling us? Call me crazy, but I don't think you'd be saying anything unless something new has changed."

 _I hate it when he's right._ Heisuke wasn't keen on the idea of fighting again, but he wouldn't shy away from it either. He was still a warrior in his heart, and if something was threatening them in this time, Heisuke would gladly take up arms to defend them. The men of the Shinsengumi were his brothers and he wouldn't see any of them harmed – not when he could do something about it.

"To make a long story brief, it was originally demons." Saya's face was pinched as she finally spoke. "There was a big war among demon clans some years after we went to live among Sen-san's clan. It became bad enough that hers had to merge with another for greater protection. That was the Kazama-clan. She was married off to Chikage, who you all know, in the hopes that together they could repel the other clans who wanted to destroy them for, what they deemed, 'not assisting in the preservation of the demon race'." Her face crumpled into a grimace. "Much like the humans destroyed the Yukimura clan for staying isolated and refusing to involve themselves in human affairs, other demon clans were getting desperate and were destroying any who weren't actually helping to try and save their race. Numbers were declining rapidly since a fair number were lost during the Bakumatsu in helping whatever domains they were duty bound to assist. The Kazama clan were among those that…more or less accepted that demons were dying out. They, and others as well, were more or less trying to live in isolation away from the humans who they saw as a contributing factor for their decline and thought they could flourish again so long as they stayed away from them."

"Sounds about right," Shin muttered idly, startling them all. "I ran into him once, later on in my life, in Tokyo. Grumbled something about how he'd rather be dealing with "idealistic idiots" then "pride-less demons"."

Heisuke's head snapped towards Shin in surprise – both because of his announcement and the fact that he was actually speaking of something from after the war. He spoke of the past easily enough, but he'd always noticed his friend was reticent to speak of anything that occurred later on too much. "I'm surprised you didn't threaten him, Shin."

He coughed and scratched at his face absently. "Er…I did when I realized who he was. I had my grandkid with me though, so…"

Sano laughed. "Of course you did. What the hell did you use to threaten him, a walking stick?"

Even Heisuke had to clutch at his stomach from the laughter that welled up and out at the all-too-clear image of an old Shin whipping his cane out all of a sudden and threatening a demon. Shin's embarrassed blustering of, "I was 69 at the time, you bastard! Oi!" made it worse.

Once they finished laughing, Soushi cleared his throat and continued the story. "Needless to say, the plan worked for a while. But they raided the compound where we lived one night and…they succeeded in killing Chikage-san and Sen-san." There was real pain in his face as he said this, a look of failure, which made Heisuke wonder if maybe he was there. That was the look of a man who'd tried, and failed, to save someone who was right in front of him. "Saya-nee and I mostly worked mostly as bodyguards for Sen-san, so…that was a particularly hard blow. And despite being…the way he was…Chikage-san was the one who taught us swordsmanship. Gave us something to do "to be useful"."

"He was such a dishonest ass," Saya sighed, but Heisuke could hear the sadness too. It was hard for him to imagine that demon actually doing anything _nice_ , admittedly, but it seemed like he'd done enough to warrant some sadness over his death in the twins. _Maybe he wasn't so unlike us guys in the Shinsengumi after all._ "I still say he took sick pleasure in beating the crap out of me under the guise of "training"."

"Maybe, but I still think you were his favorite 'student'," Soushi noted with a grin that finally made Heisuke see a little bit of Souji in him. "He spent far more time training you than anyone else."

"So demons still come after you?" Souji had remained oddly silent for a while now, and Heisuke actually jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. "Why?" His eyes shifted towards Saya as she looked away slightly. "I take it you did something?"

"I was…very upset," she said quietly, and there was raw pain there that actually hurt to hear. "And…well, perhaps it best just to show you."

Heisuke wasn't sure what to expect, but the minute he saw the change, he literally jumped out of his chair and took a step back. It was habitual, really, and he noticed everyone except Yamazaki do so as well, who'd remained sitting but did get a pinched look on his face. Chizuru actually gave a cry of distress and put her face in her hands muttering, "No, no, no, no…"

There was no mistaking it. He'd hoped it was only in his nightmares that he would ever see that white hair or red eyes again, but he most definitely saw them for the split second her hair and eyes changed. While Soushi ran to Chizuru's side, trying to comfort her, Saya remained where she was and said sadly, "I didn't know until then, and when I came aware again the army of demons who invaded us were dead. I was covered head to toe in red and while I wasn't _solely_ responsible for that massacre, the demon population was now that much closer to extinction and I was the best one to blame for _both_ sides. Currently, I figure there are less than 25 total in Japan, none of which are female. Their population is beyond the point of saving, but they all want to take us "half-demons" with them before they go."

Heisuke put a hand on Chizuru's back in support as she started to sob, and despite looking like he wanted to hit something, Souji even wrapped an arm around her so she could more or less lean on his side. He understood the impulse; _he_ wanted to hit something. They all did. But he knew it wasn't all that was left to say. "You said it _started_ with just the demons," he recalled, dreading what she would say but suspecting he knew what had changed now. Heisuke wasn't stupid. He just hoped he was wrong. "What else have they been attacking with?"

" _Rasetsu."_ To her credit, she didn't flinch at the looks or reactions she got from them. For Heisuke, it felt like a nightmare he was about to relive all over again, and he sat down rather suddenly on the ground as the realization hit him.

 _The past isn't done with us just yet._

* * *

 _ **Little heavy second chapter for part two, but then, there is a LOT I want to cover in this part of the tale. Some of what gave me trouble getting this chapter out is that there were a few different ways I could see going with this in terms of the main "antagonist" (which there is one), but I think I have the most fitting one chosen. This is a story largely driven by its characters, after all, and I think it will echo the past once we really get going rather nicely. =)**_

 _ **And Yamazaki knows! Or has known, even before Hijikata did. Haha. Makes you wonder who else is hiding their knowledge of the past…?**_

 _ **As for Chikage and Sen's fates…he himself said (at least in the musicals I think) something along the lines of the demons already heading down the road of extinction and how they would fight it with everything they had like the men of the Shinsengumi were for the failing shogunate, and that stuck with me. It was, actually, the line that spawned this story's entire creation. As a romance option, Chikage always was my least favorite choice, but I LOVE his character. Hakumyu gave me even more of an idea as to how his character is that Suzuki Shogo masterfully brought to life. Future chapters will go further into this "Demon War" but I think the twins covered the most vital parts here.**_

 _ **As for Saitou…I really, really like the Hajime-papa side of him. Historically, he really did train his sons hard it seems. (Jumping out at them with a sword and shouting about preparedness was a real thing apparently. XD) Making real life mesh with their Hakuoki counterparts is kind of fun, and for the most part it's not difficult. Hajime's "bromance" with Souji is one of my favorites though (Hakuoki is seriously full of bromances though. Lol), and I really do think Souji's honesty is part of why he likes the man who is otherwise rather opposite to him personality wise. A lot of Hajime's life does involve a lot of lying, false names, etc, and he doesn't seem like the type who enjoys lying despite being very, VERY good at it. And we all know Hajime's devotion to the Shinsengumi is absolute.**_

 _ **Nagakura Shinpachi is noted to have been an intimidating man even when he was an old man. I could see Hakuoki's Shin threatening Chikage with a walking stick regardless though. Hahaha!**_

 _ **On a final note, I really will stop torturing poor Heisuke…eventually. Heh. He just makes it too easy, though he is easily going to be the most conflicted about the current events for a while. It's funny, because I think Heisuke's character would give anything to have been something other than a fighter, but at the same time there's nothing else he could imagine doing. More than any of the others, he always showed a "Warrior's Heart" – that idealistic desire to protect people he cared for, etc. It just makes him so adorable…Sigh.**_

 _ **Anyway, look forward to the next chapter! As always, feedback is encouraged!**_

 _ **Next chapter: Sakura-viewing with the Shinsengumi-tachi takes an unexpected turn.**_


	16. Part II - Hanami

_**I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter. Hopefully you'll enjoy it just as much!**_

 _ **Chapter Sixteen, up!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Sixteen**_

 _ **Hanami**_

For the hundredth time that day, Hijikata glared at the stack of papers that hadn't decreased one bit over the course of his day. If anything, they'd grown, though the reason at least was of his own doing. He was distracted. Annoyed, really.

He felt like he should be at Shieikan training, like the others, and not strapped to this damn desk.

 _Damn Rasetsu. Can't believe that shit is still around._ Angry didn't begin to accurately describe what he felt when the others broke the news to him and Sanan. Not only was it around, but it was threatening their group all over again, and he had the intense urge to go beat on something in frustration. Hell, even Souji wasn't picking fights with him since then and Hijikata almost _wished_ he would. The demons were something of a surprise, though it was along the fact that they were nearly extinct. Imminent destruction did funny things to the mind, but to create the very things they despised?

 _That bastard Chikage must be rolling in his grave._ He couldn't help wondering what would've finally taken him down; much as Hijikata disliked him, he'd been _strong_. It was hard to imagine how anything could've killed him. _Part of me always figured I'd run into his sneering face again._ He'd even asked Souji's kid as much; though it wasn't often, he did see both twins stopping by the house more frequently - at least as much as Harada and Nagakura did. The girl, Saya, had only told him, "Even a demon can only fight so many at once before being overwhelmed, Hijikata-san." There was a fierce pride in her face as she added, "I can say he took every last one with him though." He couldn't even say _why_ he was disappointed, only that he was. The final mark of respect to a worthy enemy.

"You look like you're contemplating setting those forms on fire."

He glanced up with a jerk of his head, startled. He hadn't even heard Mitsu enter. "Wouldn't be the first time," he noted. "What brings you here? Usually I'm the one tracking you down at _your_ office."

"Your secretary called me, actually." She slid into the chair opposite him, hands resting on her crossed legs lightly. "She's concerned. Apparently you haven't done a single thing since you got in today except stare at that stack. It's freaking her out."

"I'm fine." Honestly, he'd forgotten he actually had a secretary. Back in the day, Yamazaki or Chizuru were the ones who took care of all his day to day stuff. He'd actually been thrilled to learn the former also had his memories. Hijikata had always liked Yamazaki; he was a very dependable guy. His death had actually saddened him despite his almost blasé words to Chizuru about him. "Just...annoyed over things out of my control."

"Family pestering you again over the _omiai?"_ The question was reasonable; they'd been pestering him over it for the last year since he was making no moves to "find a suitable partner himself'. That alone was frustrating him for multiple reasons too; his family's persistence and Mitsu's _indifference._

Hijikata would be lying if he said he wasn't _interested_ in her. He'd been interested since he'd began their correspondence way back when. She was _smart_ , sharp, and strong-willed. Most men saw such a combination as bad, especially back during their time, but he'd always really enjoyed that about her even though she'd usually end each of her letters with some form of a sweetly worded threat about what she would do if anything should happen to Souji while under his care.

Obviously, she had a thing for natural poisons and food.

"No more than usual." To look at her, Hijikata saw a woman who was curious and little else, but he knew her well enough to realize a lot of her own personal thoughts she kept locked up tight inside of herself. What you saw didn't always equal an answer with her, unfortunately, and Hijikata had no idea how to approach her with...any of this. _Damn Keisuke. He makes it seem simple._ He was glad his friend was happy - really - but he did somewhat envy the ease in which it seemed he courted the younger sister. If it were any other woman, Hijikata would have no problems, but she _wasn't_ just any other woman. She was Okita Mitsu, professional ball-buster and Souji's sister who used to threaten to poison his food if he ever let Souji get himself killed for no damn reason. He would never know, she was fond of saying, and he would never know when, but she _would_ and he would wish he was dead before the end.

 _I'm…98% positive she was only kidding about the poisoning. It's the 2% that worried me._

"Perhaps they're right and you should start seriously looking," Mitsu noted calmly. "I'm sure my own mother would be _fussing_ at me if she were still around. As is, I'm fairly sure Souji will marry before me at this rate."

"Oh? Interested in someone?" _Are we REALLY having this conversation? NOW? Right after I get told the greatest sin of the Shinsengumi's past is back to haunt our asses?_ Hijikata wanted to laugh, but settled for feigned disinterest. It wasn't like they ever…said anything. And he really was curious.

"Yeah, though I'm not sure why. He's a real blockhead about some things," she snorted, and he twitched. "Really married to his work too, so I've been rather patiently waiting for him to figure it out for about five years now. Kind of getting _impatient_ at this point, you know?"

Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't that big of a fool. He could see the big neon green sign being held up for him when it was presented like _that._ "Maybe he was just waiting for _you_ to give him a sign."

Mitsu's eyebrow arched. "Wouldn't you call spending twelve hours over mind-numbing paperwork with someone and going back for more repeatedly a _hint_?"

"That's _work_." Of course, they always ended up working on it at her house, usually late into the night, and he'd take dinners there too more often than not. He tended to help around her house too, because it seemed only fair when he imposed on their hospitality all the time…

Hijikata put his head down on his desk and sighed, "I'm as bad as Keisuke is, aren't I?"

"Worse in some ways, better in others," Mitsu agreed. "He at least said something before Kin jumped him. I'm pretty sure she was almost to that point. Unfortunately for you, that isn't quite my style."

 _No, your style is to grab a guy by his balls and force him to see what you're trying to tell him._ The thought only made him smile though, laughing as he was. "Well, not like it changes much."

"Why would it?" She looked at him as if he'd grown another head. "Though I expect I don't have to wait another five years for you to do something, right?"

"Damn bossy woman," he sighed, easily ignoring the kick to his leg as he stood to get his coat. "Hai, hai. The damn papers can wait for me until tomorrow."

"Monday," she corrected. "Sakura viewing tomorrow, remember? Harada might cry if you make the sake go stale."

"And Sunday is _Shieikan's_ exhibition," he sighed. The best of the students at the dojo – the "Old Guard Captains" essentially – were going to be showing off and doing some public sparring in the hopes of drawing new students to the dojo. He and Sanan were going to be taking care of all the classes while Kondo was at the exhibition on Sunday, so Hijikata grimaced at the image of the pile he'd have waiting for him by then. "Damn it."

"Pity, and here I had a light weekend myself," she murmured with that _Okita smile_ \- the one that Souji usually shot him that made Hijikata's blood pressure automatically shoot up several points - and took his offered arm easily. "I suppose I can put some work into the house's garden like I've been wanting to instead."

 _The fates are messing with me,_ Hijikata decided, watching as she easily shifted it so she was holding his hand instead, as if it were the most natural thing in the world for her to do. Maybe for her it was. He certainly felt calmer, and for just a few moments he forgot about the Rasetsu and everything else breathing down his neck like an ominous specter. _And Mitsu is their messenger._

* * *

The park was full to bursting with families enjoying the sakura viewing seasons, the soft pink petals blanketing the green grass beneath their feet in a layer of pink. Chizuru had always loved going into the city with her children for _hanami_ \- it was one of the few times a year she would risk going around the general populace back then. _It was raining sakura that day too,_ she remembered, her thoughts oddly dark considering the lighthearted gathering of her friends around her. _The day I died._

 _"_ You'll hurt your brain thinking so intensely, Chizu-chi," Souji reprimanded lightly, bringing their entwined hands up to kiss them lightly. It was an oddly sweet gesture despite everyone being around them, but then, Souji never had much cared who saw him being affectionate. The opinions of strangers, he'd always said, didn't matter to him in the slightest, so who cared what they thought about what he did? People he cared about mattered to him, and those people already knew how he was. "What's on your mind?"

 _A lot of things._ She couldn't _stop_ thinking since their visit to their children three weeks ago. She still had so many questions, but it was a joy beyond her wildest dreams to simply be able to see Soushi and his gentle smile again. It was as if time hadn't touched her son at all despite the many years they'd lost in between. Chizuru still didn't know how to react to the knowledge that demons could live a long time...and her children could very well be around to see them in their _next_ incarnations, too. She tried not to think about that too much, honestly, though it was hard whenever she looked at her daughter.

Where time hadn't touched her son, she could see its hands all over her daughter and it _hurt._ Oh, physically she was as young as her brother, but her eyes didn't have that shine of innocence they used to when she was younger. She smiled, but it was always tinged in cynicism; never mind Saya's outright avoidance of being alone with her.

Oh yes, she noticed that too. How could she not? And that both hurt and confused Chizuru. _What has time done to my daughter to make her so weary of me?_ Did she hate her? Despise her for the terrible burdens she'd passed on to her? It wasn't as if Chizuru could blame her if it was true. Even today, she was on the other side of the large blanket that had been thrown down, chatting lightly with Isa who'd been able to sneak away and join them. Her presence at least cheered Heisuke up, whose mood had...darkened a little in the last 3 weeks. It reminded Chizuru of how he was just after becoming a Rasetsu; he was still his normally cheerful self, but there was a darker edge to his humor as the weight of his thoughts and feelings tried to drown him.

Beside her, Souji sighed and said almost chidingly, "You really are far too honest." She looked up at him then, confused. "Your thoughts are clear on you face." His eyes trailed over to glance at Saya, then turned back to her pointedly. "Am I right?"

Despite herself, she looked down and blushed. _I thought I was being subtle..._ "Maybe..." she mumbled, glaring when he actually _laughed_ at her. "I can't help it!"

Her raised tone caught Shinpachi's attention, his face flushed from the sake he and Sano were imbibing at a rather impressive rate. "Oi, you being mean to Chizuru-chan over there, Souji?" Were it not for the noticeable slur, his words might've managed to be as intimidating as he'd tried to make them sound. As it was, he almost tipped over right onto Heisuke, who only laughed with a suspicious flush of his own clear on his face. She hadn't _seen_ him drinking (not with Isa and Souji's sisters in such close proximity), but that didn't actually mean he _wasn't_ sneaking a few drinks when they weren't looking.

It surprised her that Soushi, who'd been playing some sort of card game with Hijikata and Sanan, was the one who said in his mildest of tones, "She'd be crying if he was."

 _That…didn't sound like a joke._ Her head whipped to look his way, startled. Chizuru actually wondered if maybe she was hearing things, but…nope. Souji was staring over his way too with a narrow-eyed look. _Uh oh._ Now that she thought about it, he always would get _very_ quiet whenever mentions of his father came up. Was he mad at him for never being around? Saya had always seemed so eager to hear about Souji and what he was like that it'd honestly never occurred to Chizuru to wonder if Soushi had ever felt differently.

"Little brother," Saya called out suddenly, and there was a note in her voice that made Chizuru look her way, concerned. "I see a friend of ours. I think we need to go say hello."

 _Huh?_ She turned, wondering if it was maybe Yamazaki she saw, but then she noticed the very intense look in her eye and felt her stomach drop. _Oh god. Not now._ Her apprehension tripled at the idea of them actually going to deal with a Rasetsu on their own. Instinct had her screaming on the inside, _'M_ _y children can't fight those things!'_ They were moving away before she could say anything though, and without thinking she moved to get up…

Souji put a hand on her arm before she was entirely on her feet, and he tugged her – gently but firmly – to sit back down. "Maa, maa…I suppose I need to talk to that guy after all." He smiled lazily, as if it was no big deal, but Chizuru remembered the icy look in those eyes well. "I'll be back."

"No fighting!" Kin called after him, oblivious to the danger he was walking himself into before she clanked dishes with Sano and downed more sake before laughing over something he said.

Souji made a dismissive gesture with his hand, not even looking back as he drawled out, "No promises, Kin-neesan…"

Chizuru, for her part, was frozen. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder that she looked up, petrified eyes meeting Hajime's who shook his head minutely. In a voice so low only she could hear, he cautioned, "You would only endanger yourself and them if you went."

"I know that." She hated how her voice cracked. She wanted to cry in frustration really. _I still can't help…not really. I'm still watching Souji's back…and now my own children's as they go off to put themselves in danger._ It was the last part of it that really grated. She'd never be a warrior like Souji or any of the other men of the Shinsengumi were, nor did she ever pretend to be, but she wanted to be able to help them somehow. Chizuru wanted to walk beside them…or at least not so far behind them that she was staring at their backs all the time. "Hajime-san…"

" _Wakatta."_ He nodded slightly, and something in his tone made her relax. It was understanding laced with sympathy. _That's right…he was a parent too. Of course he would understand…more than Souji even._ "We can work on it after school, or on weekends."

"Souji won't like it," she mentioned, though it was almost pointless to, she realized. Hajime knew him well enough to know that without her mentioning it.

It surprised her that he shook his head though, glancing towards the direction they'd left in. "He may understand it more than you think…"

His words relieved something in her, once they sank in, and she actually managed a small smile. "You really do know him well, don't you?"

Hajime returned that slight expression with one of his own. "We've always been alike in more ways than you'd first think," he said simply. "If they are anything like him, they will be fine."

It took all of her willpower to turn back to the celebration at hand, though her attention was elsewhere. _Be safe,_ she prayed silently. _One day, I'll stand beside you too._

* * *

It took every muscle in his body to wait until he was out of sight of his friends before breaking into a sprint.

 _I wasn't lying when I said I needed to talk to him,_ he mused. _That just needs to come after this thing is dealt with._ It actually did occur to him that he had no weapon, which made things problematic, but Souji was no slouch in hand to hand when it came down to it. It wasn't his preferred way to fight at all, compared to Sano or Shinpachi or even Heisuke who enjoyed a good tumble, but he could manage just fine on his own. Every captain had been required to at least be proficient in it in case they were somehow disarmed and recent events had made him start practicing it again with renewed vigor. _I'm actually kind of glad Sanan pushed that._

He finally caught up to them in a secluded area of the park that was completely empty, though he could still hear the chatter of people nearby. _Got to keep it quiet then._ Souji had to wonder where the hell they'd been hiding the daggers they had in their hands, but he was relieved at least they had weapons that were long enough to reach a heart. _Heart or head. Heart or head. Nothing else kills these fuckers._

"I should've known you'd follow," Saya sighed. "We _can_ actually take care of this you know."

"I know." That part he didn't doubt. "What can I say? I wanted part of the fun too."

"Fun he says..." Soushi snorted from his position behind the Rasetsu. "You've got an odd idea of fun."

Souji shrugged. _He REALLY gets annoyed with me._ "I've got to talk to you too," he pointed out, "but after this is dealt with."

His eyes met his, and for a brief moment he saw beyond that quiet exterior the boy seemed to radiate to some good old-fashioned anger. "I can't wait."

The Rasetsu, apparently scenting weak blood, finally decided to move and came after _him_ , mouth open in a monstrous cry. Souji side-stepped him and gave a well placed kick to his side, sending him stumbling a foot or so away. Rasetsu weren't ideal to fight weaponless, but they were direct when they were mindless. Head on attacks would get you grabbed and in a match of strength, they'd win every time. Attacking from the sides worked well, since they never really blocked anything but their front. Even so, it didn't put him off for long and he bounced back with that inhuman speed, damn near knocking Souji on his ass the second time and making him snarl in frustration.

 _I really need a sword again._

On his third rebound, Saya was on the pitiful creature before he could get anywhere close to him, her right arm swinging and drawing blood with the dagger gripped there in her hand. Flexibility was her greatest defense, he noticed, watching her flip out of the way of a lashed out hand trying to grab her with a nimbleness he'd only ever seen Heisuke achieve. She actually laughed at one point, as if it were a game, which he found both amusing and slightly unnerving.

But where she was a clearly visible threat, maintaining the Rasetsu's attention easily with her "bug bite" cuts that did nothing but annoy considering how quickly he healed, Souji didn't even _notice_ Soushi until he was on the Rasetsu's back and, with a speed that even Hajime would envy, drew his own dagger and cleanly removed his head from the rest of his body. It disintegrated into ash before it even hit the ground, and for a moment Souji simply stared at the spot rather curiously. He wasn't sure why...it had nothing to do with him at all...and he'd done absolutely _nothing_ but there it was.

 _Pride._

Not in himself - it aggravated him how very little he could actually do without a blade of some kind - but in them. He couldn't quite reconcile thinking of them like a father would no matter how hard he thought about it - they were too old now to want or need such a figure, and he'd never cared for them the way Chizuru had through their childhood - but he was definitely aware that they were his _blood_ and he felt that connection, certainly. His feelings towards them were probably more similar to his feelings for Kin or Mitsu though. Souji felt pride right now in the way he felt pride for Kin when a hard catering job went over particularly well.

"You should get yourself cleaned of the blood before we go back," Saya suggested, breaking the silence, and Soushi dipped his head in acknowledgement before disappearing through the trees to probably find a bathroom or water fountain.

 _This might be the first time it's just us and no one else._ Souji was keenly aware of that as he turned to face Saya. "He doesn't like me much, does he?"

She muttered something low under her breath as she tucked her dagger away - and how the hell she managed to fit it _THERE_ without stabbing herself whenever she moved he had no clue - and shrugged. "Soushi's feelings are...complicated."

"And yours aren't?" He arched his eyebrow high as he looked at her pointedly. "I've noticed you flinch every time you see Chizuru - she's noticed too. Nice job in avoiding her thus far." _Not so much on me._

Saya smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile. "What part of this whole situation _isn't_ complicated?" With another sigh, she muttered, "It would be easier if I really did hate her like she seems to think, but it's the opposite." Her eyes were sad as she met his squarely. "It's hard for me to look at her _because_ I love mother."

He wanted to ask why, but something in his gut made him push it aside. She was being as open as he'd ever seen either twin be with him and he kind of wanted an answer to something else far more before she shut herself up again. "What about me?" It was the question bothering him since the bombshell of them being his children had dropped and Souji had no idea what answer he even wanted to hear from her. He wanted to _know_ though, that much he was clear on.

Even Saya seemed startled at the question. Looking up at the sky, she muttered, "You, huh?" Her face was quite serious for several minutes and a muscle in his cheek twitched as he realized he was actually clenching his jaw waiting for her answer. _When did I even start caring how these two even see me?_

Souji almost bit his tongue when she finally answered him. The seriousness bled away to a grin - _his_ _grin_ \- and she drawled out tauntingly, "Maybe I'll explain it to you one day..." and ran off in the direction of the rest of their party, her laughter trailing on the wind.

It soon mingled with his own as he raised his head to the sky and laughed so hard his side actually ached with it. _Oh, Chizuru-chi, she's got your habit of being quite the amusing child, doesn't she?_ It left him grinning as he returned as well, not even surprised to see Soushi was already back there as well, cleaned up and looking as if he hadn't just decapitated a Rasetsu just moments before.

"Oi, oi, you look happy," Heisuke noted, a slight slur to his words that indicated just how much sake he'd been sneaking. Eyes narrowing, he leaned in far closer than he usually might, almost tipping himself over in the process. "Something happen?"

"Amusing piece of information is all," he snorted, and shoved his friend away so that he tipped over the other way and right onto Hijikata's lap, making the former commander glare at him. Heisuke himself was drunk enough that he just started laughing, as did Sano and Shinpachi when he rolled himself right into some soy sauce that quickly stained the back of his shorts a dark brown and made it look like he'd messed himself - an idea that sent them into all new fits of hilarity. Even Isa - who clearly realized her adored big brother was as drunk as the other two of the Baka Trio - laughed with them.

Chizuru slid right next to him as he sat down again, her hand linking with his own automatically as she smiled at him curiously. "You do seem happier then I'd expect, considering."

Lightly he brushed the skin of her cheeks with the back of his other free hand absently, sending a lovely coloring of warmth over her face as her eyes tried to turn and stare at his free hand. "I was just thinking she must've been very difficult for you on your own." His eyes flickered Saya's way briefly.

She followed the glance and chuckled. "Remind me to tell you stories later. Maybe the one with the neighbor boy, the pointy stick, and the apple tree."

There was no mistaking even Hajime's snort from his place on his right, though if he was grinning, it was hidden by the cup of tea he was drinking. Souji glanced his way in mute query, and his friend only said simply, "Mine's an old shinai and the old oak tree in the yard."

Souji snorted in amusement, though he let his gaze fall on Soushi's back that was firmly faced away from him. _Now if only I could figure out what your deal is..._

* * *

 _ **Nothing is ever simple with our poor Shinsengumi captains, is it?**_

 _ **Poor Toshizo. I tried - I really did - but for the life of me he was just adamantly refusing to make a move for one reason or another. Everything I could think of was just too out of character or just not right in some ways or another. Mitsu-muse finally got fed up, and when I think about it...it fits. Between him and Sanan, I think the latter is a little more on the aggressive side, while there is a certain childish side to our beloved oni-fukutaicho that Okita always does manage to bring out so easily.**_

 _ **Oh, and poor Chizuru. I actually feel bad since, like Hajime, she really WAS a mother - and single mother at that. In her mind, the twins are probably still 5 year olds playing with toy swords (because what children of Souji's WOULDN'T have played with swords?) And of course he would understand her need to protect them better then anyone, since he was just as neurotic about his own children's protection. But where his focused itself on making sure they could protect themselves, hers is wanting to protect them. Still, it gives me an excuse to toughen her up a bit and make her less of a damsel-in-distress (because she really kind of is). So yay!**_

 _ **And Souji FINALLY gets to really have a one-on-one moment...with Saya at least. Figuring out his feelings about his own children is difficult, because I know how much he loves kids, but at the same time, I don't think anyone realistically can automatically just FEEL paternal over grown children that you get told are yours. So I'm curious how Souji-muse is going to evolve his own feelings about them, especially his son after what I have planned for next chapter...heh.**_

 _ **As always, please let me know how it's coming along. I adore feedback of all kinds so I can improve and give an even better story! Especially with the twins...I always worry they're not defining themselves enough, or falling into that "OC trap" many do of just being annoying. Which would be a shame, since their presence is kind of unavoidable from here on out.**_

 _ **See you next chapter!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Exhibition in the park, our Shinsengumi captains get to spar again, and...Soushi fights Souji? What?**_


	17. Part II - Exhibitions of Odd Behavior

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

 _ **Exhibitions of Odd Behavior**_

Peaceful.

It was very peaceful these days, Sanan thought idly. He actually enjoyed these days of teaching the younger students - it always had. It reminded him of pleasant memories from long ago and instructing _different_ children. He'd never taught Souji, really - he'd already been close to full mastership when Sanan had signed on at _Shieikan_ \- but he'd taught Heisuke despite the boy being licensed in Hokushin Itto already, among a few others who'd followed them to Kyoto. Heisuke had merely been the most skilled of them, having become a captain on his own merits, and it was, when he really thought about it, part of why he'd offered the boy the _ochimizu_ after Aburano-Koji. He'd still been mostly sane around that time, so Sanan clearly remembered thinking about how he couldn't let a young life that bright die this way.

Heisuke had positively shined with energy - something he'd always found to be a welcome shift - and he couldn't let that light - that vibrancy for life - disappear that way.

 _Ochimizu._ It'd been on his mind for the last few weeks due to the circumstances lately and Sanan gripped the training sword he held in his hand tightly for several moments. The stuff had consumed him even more after Heisuke's change though - another reason to ensure they stayed sane. Somewhere in there _he'd_ drowned though, consumed by the very thing he'd fought to not get swallowed by, and his memories became very fragmented after that. He had enough pieces of them to know he'd done some...pretty unforgivable things though. The others may have forgiven him - Toshizo in particular always was a very forgiving guy - but deep down Sanan still had trouble forgiving himself for it. In many ways, the _ochimizu_ was _HIS_ responsibility and greatest sin, and one that he'd allow to infect the very people he'd fought to protect. Heisuke, Souji...even Yukimura herself, it turned out. _And now it's returned to haunt us - to haunt ME._

"You're a thousand miles away, Keisuke." Kin voice broke through his musings, and he looked up to see her standing there with two wrapped lunches in her arm and her usual exasperated expression. "Mitsu-neesan suggested I bring you over-worked idiots food since you'll be here all day while Kondo-san and the rest are out having fun."

"You spoil me." He smiled gratefully even as he said it though, grabbing her free hand and kissing it lightly. The younger of Souji's sisters was a special kind of woman. He saw in her the same vibrancy of life he'd always liked in Heisuke, but there was also a bit of her brother in there too. It came out at the oddest of moments, honestly, and most of the time he could even forget how much he really didn't deserve her companionship.

 _Would it have been different, I wonder, if I'd had you to show me the way?_ It was a question he entertained rarely, since it was pointless to think about it now, but the nature of his thoughts brought it back all over again. _I wonder where you even were while the rest of us were in Kyoto. Married off, already?_ Those thoughts annoyed him severely to even entertain, though it was the most likely scenario. Women were often married as young as 15 and she would've been about 28 - well beyond the age girls were typically wed. Souji had rarely spoken of Mitsu, though he'd known of her through the letters Toshizo would get, and Sanan couldn't recall him _ever_ speaking of Kin. It didn't particularly matter though, so he didn't bother asking about it.

"Someone has to. For all that you take care of everyone else as a doctor, you're rubbish at watching after your own sorry hide." Her scolding was delivered with a cheerful grin, as usual, and she shoved a wrapped lunch in Toshizo's arms as he rounded the corner with an abrupt, "From Mitsu-neesan."

He nearly dropped it, but recovered quickly enough with a small smile. "I'll be sure to thank her. You made it, I presume?"

Kin shrugged. "I was already in the middle of making his," she said lightly, motioning towards him. "It wasn't like it was difficult."

Sanan could resist pointing out, "You're still a very kind woman as always, Kin."

The look she shot him for that remark was, oddly enough, the very same one she'd given him upon their very first meeting when he'd said much the same thing. She glared at him, as if he were calling attention to some hidden personality defect rather than a part of her that was to be commended. "I'm really not," she insisted, the faintest hints of pink coloring her cheeks as she looked off to the side. "I just do what makes sense."

"Hai, hai..." Regrettably, he stood after a few more bites, stretching lightly as the advanced class filed in. When she made no effort to move, he inquired, "You're staying?"

"It's been a while and I've got nothing to do." She shrugged again. "The last time I stayed to watch, I think Sou-chan had just graduated junior high, so it's definitely been awhile."

"You could always join in," he noted. If he remembered right, her own instruction had left off at this level, as taking care of Souji and maintaining her own school work began to take precedence.

"Nah." With an impish grin, she said idly, "Though if Sanan-sensei would give me a private lesson later, I wouldn't mind it."

"Such cheek," he sighed with a sly smile of his own that was met with her cheerfully amused laughter. It bounced off the walls and buoyed his own mood for the better. Today would be as close to perfect as he could possibly imagine it, honestly...if it weren't for the exhibition. _Holding back has never been in the repertoire of ANY of them. Surely Kondo-san will be able to prevent them from maiming each other in their excitement._ Were he anyone else, he might even believe himself.

Unfortunately, Sanan wasn't one to believe in a fool's delusion.

* * *

Heisuke was a prick to spar with.

He wasn't _difficult_ by any means, but he was tiring in his own right because he never _stood still._ Of all the captains, flexibility and agility were always his strengths and he fought to them very well. Youthful impatience tripped him up sometimes, and Souji was a master at exploiting openings, but he was no less of a challenge then Hajime, who tired him out by matching him strike for strike - power for power. Heisuke might be smaller and not as strong (his body, from the back, was indistinguishable from Isa's honestly), but Souji felt it to his shoulders as he blocked a swift strike that came from the side."Getting some of that extra aggression out, huh?" he said almost conversationally as he dodged and parried. The onlookers all around the makeshift platform may as well have been invisible, for all he noticed them.

"Something like that," he grinned, and Souji matched the expression before he decided to go on the offensive himself. He knocked Heisuke's bokken to the side on his next strike and got into his personal space, the air singing as his own came swinging and stung him sharply against his side.

"Ippon!" Kondo looked like a kid in a candy store, he was so thrilled as he called an end to the match. "Nice job, Souji. Heisuke-kun. You've both gotten a lot better this last year or so." He came up and rested a hand on either of their shoulders, beaming with such pride it almost hurt to see it. "I'm very proud of you two."

Even now, the words still made Souji inexplicably happy to hear. "Arigatou, Kondo-san." He and Heisuke both bowed before stepping off, allowing the next ones to spar to warm up. They were almost immediately met by Chizuru who was smiling widely, and Souji grinned a little himself as he wondered out loud, "Something funny, Chizu-chi?"

"Just bringing back a lot of fond memories." She hooked her arms between theirs and tugged them along towards where she and the twins were watching. "I used to sneak around and watch everyone practice in the hall sometimes," she admitted sheepishly. "It always looked like you were all having fun."

 _The good old days._ "Sparring is _always_ fun," he chuckled, "and no one at _Shieikan_ was ever bad."

"You definitely favored Hajime-kun as a partner though," Heisuke snorted. "Cause you're both monsters."

The smile he sent him was more like a bearing of fangs, though it didn't seem to bother him any.

"What about you, Heisuke-kun?" Chizuru's look was thoughtful. "I don't think I ever saw you spar with anyone in particular..."

Heisuke shrugged. "I liked sparring with anyone. Sano and Shinpatsu were always fun, but they're both physically and stylistically better suited to training with each other. Style wise, Sanan was the best for me since we were both trained the same, but..."

 _He lost his ability to wield a blade._ It was a fate worse than death for a samurai or warrior of any kind. At the height of his illness, Souji vividly recalled how weak he'd become – so weak that his arms hadn't even been able to sustain the weight of his blade. _Knowing what I know now, would I have still taken the ochimizu?_

For better or worse, Souji couldn't bring himself to say no. He _would_ take it again. Even knowing all that he'd missed, he wouldn't have done anything differently.

Shaking his head of _those_ thoughts, Souji looped his arm around Chizuru's shoulders, leaning down so he could say lightly, "So, I've been a little slow about it, but why don't we go out and have dinner after we finish with the exhibition? Just the two of us." It was the perfect time, he knew, and he _had_ promised her some good old-fashioned courting a while back.

It was vexing that he hadn't acted on the idea sooner from the way her smile brightened her face; the force of it almost blinded him. "That sounds nice," she beamed and Souji mentally promised himself to do more of these sorts of things in the future. He'd gotten so wrapped up in everything with the twins, the Rasetsu, and everything else that he actually forgot that promise he'd made to her several months ago about it.

Regrettably, the poleaxing effect of her smile dissipated in the face of Soushi's rather intense look he shot at him as they came into view though, his eyes immediately darting to his arm that was essentially keeping Chizuru happily glued to his side. To an outsider, he probably looked like a jealous suitor spurned, but Souji found the expression both curious and mildly annoying. _What the hell is he so mad about?_ Distantly, he could hear Kondo calling an end to the previous match and calling for volunteers who wanted to try and see the skill of his students first hand. That was the part of today he knew was giving Hijikata an ulcer and Sanan something of a migraine.

Maybe it was the way his eyes suddenly met his head on and refused to move away, but Souji _knew_ what he was going to do before the words were even out of the boy's mouth. "I'd like to have a match," he called out, raising his hand so Kondo could see him. "Against Okita-san, if he is agreeable."

Saya's head actually whipped around, her attention firmly turned away from whatever conversation she and Heisuke had struck up. "Soushi!" Her eyes widened and she actually seemed a bit distressed, glancing between them rather worriedly.

Soushi's eyes didn't leave his, but he reached back and grasped her hand as if he had eyes on the back of his head that made the motion look effortless. "Saya-neesan." He said nothing more, but Souji could practically see the silent communication going on that only she would actually understand.

Finally, Saya sighed, "This is a bad idea…" but relented, glancing towards Kondo who was happily ushering them to the platform.

Chizuru let go of his arm to actually grab his, her face confused. "Soushi?"

His gaze finally broke away, and the look he gave her spoke volumes of how much he cared about her. "Don't fret, mother," he assured her quietly. "It's…something I need to do."

Clearly, she still didn't understand, but Souji thought he might. _Express himself through his sword, huh?_ _I can do that._ Sometimes, it was simply easier to 'talk through his blade' anyway. He could be his most honest in a fight and Soushi, at least, seemed to have picked up on it. "Ah. It'll be fine, Chizu-chi." Arching an eyebrow, he motioned towards the platform with a jerk of his hand. "After you."

* * *

It was surprising how much you could say with each swing of a sword.

The way people fought, Shin knew, said a lot about their heart. That was why he liked sparring all the time with the other men of the Shinsengumi so much – each one had an honest style, though each was very different, and Shin liked honesty in a fight. There were rules of engagement, after all, and he'd always thought being upfront was the best way to fight.

Chizuru, as much as she was a part of the Shinsengumi, was no warrior though. He knew Saitou and Souji were training her though, so she'd learn. As distressing as it might be for her, Shin knew this was a good example of that lesson and wasn't surprised when Saitou more or less led her off to the side and quietly explained things for her in a way she could hopefully understand. Shin, on the other hand, chose to hang near Sano and Heisuke, who were both more or less trying to keep Souji's daughter from pacing a hole into the ground.

"That stubborn little…"She glowered at her brother's back, obviously annoyed.

"It is better it was brought out now, and in this way," Sano said gently, laying a calming hand on her shoulder. The gesture did get her to pause in her pacing, at least, though she still remained annoyed. As the match began however, she jumped at the sound of the two bokken cracking against each other.

 _There's frustration in his sword._ Leaning against the tree, he watched each swing as if he were back in his dojo that he'd run for most of his later life after the war was over. Shin had loved watching the younger students gain confidence with each swing of their shinai. Kenjutsu had become something of a pointless thing in the Meiji Era, but children had still come to learn and Shin had tried to pass on the values he'd always tried to uphold as a warrior. _Be Confident, Be Honest, and Be a Man with Honor._ He'd taught them the techniques too, but the values that way of life represented seemed to mean more in that day and age than the technical mastery of techniques they would never practically use.

As usual, Souji was a beast. He never held back, even in practice, and threw himself body and soul into each swing. Shin loved fighting against him for that reason. There was nothing better than fighting someone with that much passion for their craft. Each swing hit hard enough that his boy's arms had to be vibrating, but to Soushi's credit he met each swing head on and his arms stayed firm against Souji's powerful onslaught. Shin actually found it interesting that a lot of the basic forms he could see the boy use were actually of his own school…or former school, anyway. _Technically a student of Tennen Rishin Ryu these days, though I still practice the Shindo Munen Ryu I learned too._

"This is like watching Souji and Hajime-kun spar, but without the fun part of it," Heisuke noted uneasily. The comparison was pretty accurate. For every swing, Soushi countered, and he struck back just as hard – Shin could see the surprise cross Souji's face once or twice as he deflected the strikes like an afterthought, though not without some effort.

"That's because it's not fun for him." Saya made a rude noise in the back of her throat as she crossed her arms – a clearly defensive posture. She did that a lot, Shin noticed. People didn't realize how much he saw and while he did definitely see the similarities between Saya and Souji, he personally thought she took after Chizuru. Her emotions were definitely closer to the surface like her mother; alternately, Souji internalized his more often than not and didn't think about them again until it all became too much and exploded outwards…in a usually excessively violent way. His son, it seemed, was much the same way. "He hates fighting. Prefers not to, honestly."

"He sure fights pretty well for someone who hates to," Sano noted lightly. "No amateur could go toe to toe with Souji like that."

"Little brother's a complicated kind of person." It didn't necessarily sound like a positive thing when she said it. Shin thought he understood it though...a little, anyway. His own mother had died shortly after his birth from disease, so he'd never had a real female figure in his life in either era. He had conflicting feelings about the woman, honestly, who'd died shortly after his birth. He loved her because he knew he should, but he...resented the void her missing presence left in him. As a kid, that resentment had been the most noticeable. While everyone else got specially made lunches from their mothers, he got whatever they were selling in school, and he could remember once or twice looking at the bento boxes in naked envy. Logic told him it wasn't her fault, but logic had no sway where emotions got involved.

 _He's not fighting Souji._ The more he watched, the more Shin was certain of it. _He's fighting the void Souji's missing presence left in him - and the irrational anger that filled it._ Glancing towards Saya, he could see the exact opposite. Where the brother had that void in him that Shin knew all too well, the girl had filled it with her own image of Souji - one drawn up from stories she'd obviously heard and whatever information she'd probably been able to garner about him. In some ways, _she_ was the real problem Souji would have to deal with. _It could crush her if he really doesn't live up to whatever image of him she has in her head._

"Oh no." Heisuke's tone made him look up, and Shin saw the disaster coming just as everyone else did. It wasn't just Souji, but _ALL_ of them, who sometimes lost perspective in sparring. Instead of being in a dojo, the mind did funny things during a fight and sometimes they were back in Kyoto fighting life-or-death battles against ronin instead of crossing swords for fun. It happened more frequently than any of them admitted, honestly, and he knew it was happening up there when he saw the move Souji barely dodged that would've easily crushed his throat had it landed.

There were sparring moves, and then there were _killing_ moves, and he knew how he'd react from instinct even now if he had the latter coming at him. _Not good._ "Oi, Souji!"

Saitou, who was closest, was between them in a flash, his hand grabbing Souji's bokken mid-swing. The blow would've had enough power to rupture Soushi's spleen otherwise, so Shin knew before he saw the grimace on Saitou's face that something had to be broken from the force of it alone.

Reality was quick to return, at least, and Souji made a face as he realized what happened and uttered harshly under his breath, "Shit."

"About par for the course if we were to spar," Saitou noted lightly, though he twitched as he tried to move his fingers. "It is nothing."

"Liar." Chizuru caught up to them, distress clearly etched in her features as she looked briefly from Souji to her son, lips pinching together in a very maternal expression that universally tended to mean someone was going to be in trouble later. "We need to get you ice...and it'll need an x-ray at the least..."

"Here." A voice from the crowd who'd gathered spoke up, and he saw a cold pack from a cooler get handed over. Shin followed the hand up to his owner to say thanks since Chizuru was so focused on Saitou's hand she just took it without a word, and his eyebrow quirked high at what he saw.

 _I know that face._

He'd met her only a handful of times, but Shin remembered her quite well. She was a very modest woman then, and that hadn't changed from the looks of things. Neatly done hair that was well kept was tied back into a loose ponytail, but those eyes were always the most noticeable thing about her. They looked right through you, as if she could just ferret out all of your secrets by staring you down, though physically she was still the most un-intimidating woman he'd ever met. In his surprise, Shin slipped and said, "Good to see you...Sada."

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Saitou jerk again as if hit, though this time it had nothing to do with his hand as his head snapped to the side to look their way, his eyes widening visibly. For her part, Takagi Sada merely blinked, confused. "Ah...yes...though I don't remember meeting you before, I'm afraid. Who are you?"

"Nagakura Shinpachi." He held out a hand, sparing a brief glance at Saitou whose face had turned ghostly white; he didn't even fight it when Chizuru made him sit, clearly concerned. "It was in passing...a while ago." _A hundred years or so, to be honest, and when you were still married to my friend with the broken hand over there who just might pass out in a second from shock._ "Thanks for the ice."

She looked at him funny, still looking perplexed, but gave a polite little bow before she retreated. He noticed Sada did shoot one last confused look their way before leaving though, and Shin turned once she was out of sight to set a hand on Saitou's now tense shoulder. "You OK?"

Saitou rubbed at his face with his good hand. "No." After a moment, he glanced towards Souji thoughtfully, then at the discarded bokken near his feet in an almost silent plea.

Chizuru obviously saw the look and actually _snapped_ at him, "You just broke your hand!" It was almost comical, though Shin dared not laugh in the face of her obvious confusion that was showing itself as anger. Her eyes were flashing in warning and she put her hands on her hips, almost _daring_ either man to pick the offending thing up.

Souji held his hands up with a laugh. "I value my life, Hajime-kun," he said by way of explanation before he turned to look at Soushi inquiringly. "We good?"

The boy grimaced as his sister none-too-gently prodded his shoulder that was obviously pretty sore at the moment, nodding with a quiet sigh. "Yes."

Chizuru glared at him too, scolding much just like the mother she was to her quite actual errant child, "What was that about?"

In that moment, Shin saw him share a look with Souji and very faintly grin - an expression Souji returned easily enough in understanding. _Oh good, they reached each other._ "It was...a guy thing, mother," he eventually murmured lightly, though he already knew what type of response _that_ answer would get from the way he cringed in anticipation.

Shin gave up on holding his laughter at the truly _annoyed_ and borderline disgusted look Chizuru made, her irritated eyes whirling to glower at him briefly before she physically through her hands up in the air. "I give up. I'm calling Sanan-san. He can come fix you..." She walked off then and, chuckling, Souji patted Saitou's shoulder once before running after her.

Several moments of silence passed before it was Heisuke who broke it. "So who was that?" He glanced at Saitou in blatant curiosity. "You didn't look so good when that girl popped up. Someone you know, Hajime-kun?"

He closed his eyes, as if pained, and for a moment Shin wondered if he should defuse that line of questioning. Saitou was quiet for so long that Shin was actually ready to knock Heisuke on the head - thus distracting him from that inquiry - when he finally did speak, though it was uttered so quietly one might've missed it if they weren't listening closely.

"That, Heisuke, was the woman who was once my wife."

* * *

"You still mad, Chizu-chi?"

"Yes." Even as she said that though, Chizuru felt the anger already seeping out of her. Part of it was because she knew Sanan was probably doing his own fair share of scolding at the others while she and Souji sat here in this cafe waiting for their food. Other than soreness (and a hard head, as Sanan had pointedly said with a bit of a dark look his way), he was perfectly fine. Soushi's injuries, if there even were any, had healed on their own.

"Hajime-kun will be fine, if sporting a bit of a headache," he assured her, laughing lightly.

"Sanan-san _was_ scolding him rather heavily over the "stupidity of grabbing a bokken mid-swing barehanded"." He'd also said something about expecting something like this from Souji or Heisuke, who "didn't always have two extra brain cells to rub together". Not Hajime, who he expected better out of, though he'd also grumbled something about how he tended to lose his mind whenever Souji was involved before shooing him towards his car to go get him an x-ray at the hospital. "I just don't understand what got into Soushi-chan..."

Habitually, she linked her fingers with Souji's when he took her hands in his own, shaking his head. "It's hard to explain in words, but I get it." His smile was sad as he traced nonsensical patterns along the back of her hands with his thumbs. "I was the same way about Kin-neesan when I first arrived at Shieikan, you know? She was dead and it wasn't her fault and I knew it, but Mitsu-neesan wouldn't have abandoned me if she were still there. That's what my young mind decided, anyway."

"So...he blames you?" The thought broke her heart since she _knew_ how much Souji would've _loved_ to raise them with her. He'd have laughed as Saya chased boys up into trees while waving long and pointy sticks around like a sword and Chizuru knew he'd have eagerly taught Soushi everything he knew - from fighting to fixing things, which he'd always been good at considering his skill with his hands. "But you were..."

"He knows." He laughed dryly. "I made you cry too, he mentioned while we were fighting." Quieter, he muttered, "I always knew I'd make you cry in the end."

"Souji..." Chizuru huffed as she both wanted to hug and strangle the men in her life in that moment. Keeping her voice low to keep from being overheard, she said with force, "You threatened to kill me almost routinely during our life together without a second thought, but the idea that I cried over you after you died _bothers_ you?"

He thought that over a moment before nodding. "Yeah."

Chizuru pinched the bridge of her nose in amused exasperation despite herself. "You...you..." She didn't fight it at all when he laughed and actually got up so he could sit beside her, his arm wrapping securely around her shoulders while his own shook with his amusement. "You're impossible," she finally sighed.

"I've been told that more then once," he agreed, resting his cheek on top of her head and inhaling deeply. "I like to think it's part of what you found so charming about me."

"Charming, he says," she sighed, talking more to herself than anyone. "You always did have that sense of humor."

Souji grabbed at his chest mockingly. "Ow, Chizu-chi. You were always such a nice girl before..." He grinned widely though, his eyes sparkling as he bent down and actually nipped the tip of her ear, making her yelp in surprise. "You always were the most fun when you were insolent though."

"You kind of rubbed off on me after all those years," she smiled, leaning up to kiss him just because he was there and looking at her with that smile of his. She meant for it to be brief, since they were in public, but Souji's hand shifted to hold the side of her head and their lips lingered together just long enough to make it indecent, though the way they were positioned made it look more like they were in deep discussion. She wasn't even sure when the food arrived, though when she pulled away from him all flushed and happy, their meals were indeed sitting in front of them. It wasn't the fanciest meal ever, nor the best honestly, but in that moment it could've been food pulled out of a trash can for all she cared.

She was happy.

"So while we have a moment and nothing is trying to kill or maim us," Souji said idly with a curious smile, "What is this story about Saya, a boy, a pointy stick, and a tree...?"

* * *

 _ **And so ends this installment.**_

 _ **I have to admit, neither Soushi or Souji wanted to talk to me during that fight. At all. It was more about the emotion behind it rather than the fight itself, so when I thought about who to view that skirmish from Shinpachi actually raised his hand and reminded me he wasn't blind. He really is perceptive in his own way, despite how he acts. And poor Sanan. Even he knew the exhibition would end with SOMEONE getting hurt. Bad enough it was Hajime-kun. Then I had to go and give him that extra punch in the gut.**_

 _ **So Takagi Sada, AKA Tokio, finally gets to rear her head in a brief cameo. The depth of her involvement with the story itself is TBD, but she's another character that will pop her head into scenes from time to time. Since Souji and Chizuru are more or less feeling their way through their relationship without too many issues, and more or less have finally come to an understanding with their grown children, it's time for some upheaval in poor Hajime's life. =)**_

 _ **Plus the Rasetsu. Can't forget THOSE things are still around.**_

 _ **As always, feedback is welcome and encouraged. Otherwise, stay tuned for the next chapter!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Hajime has his version of a meltdown...and a familiar face from the past comes to visit the Shinsengumi-tachi!**_


	18. Part II - Vows

_**Thank you to all who review; I can't tell you how much I appreciate the feedback. This chapter was made FAR sooner than I anticipated because I was inspired by my conversation with Blond Neko-Chan regarding our favorite Wolves of Mibu. So please enjoy what ended up being my longest chapter yet!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eighteen**_

 _ **Vows**_

Hajime was losing it.

This was the conclusion Souji came to, since there was no other explanation for why he was behaving the way he was. Being in school made it worse, as he kept glancing around corners as if he expected to be jumped and he was so _on edge_ that it was making Souji's own battle instincts echo in him instinctively. He'd always been very in tune with Hajime, so his agitation was having something of a bleeding effect on him…and even Heisuke, to some extent.

It wasn't often that Souji found himself to be the calm one in their friendship, and he was fairly sure he'd tease him about it later, but the irony of this role reversal was not lost on him. "Hajime-kun, Heisuke's about to jump out of his seat if you don't stop pinging."

"I am not," Heisuke huffed, though his lie was exposed for what it was as he glanced worriedly towards their usually calm friend and almost forced himself to slouch. Like Souji himself did, Heisuke generally took his cues from the people around him; if they were calm, he was calm. If they were loud, so was he. So when people were so tightly wound they vibrated, it made him tense too…more so, even, because it was Hajime and Saitou Hajime _never lost his cool._

Until lately, anyway.

 _Takagi Sada._ Shinpachi and Heisuke had told him about her little appearance a few weeks ago at the exhibition and Souji knew it was what had put Hajime into such a tense state. He wasn't entirely sure if he was attempting to avoid her or seek her out, since his reactions to even the mention of her name were…odd. Hajime's eyes lit up, as if he'd see her, but just as quickly his expression would shift and he'd suddenly start looking for escape routes. _Hajime was always funny when dealing with girls, but this is beyond ridiculous._

Ironically, while Hajime's tension soared to unusual heights, Souji's tension about the twins was at an all-time low; he was even sort of bonding with them, in his own way. Soushi was officially a student at _Shieikan_ now, and while he still let some frustration leak out at him during spars, it wasn't nearly so intense and in their off time Souji was trying to teach him the techniques he'd created and perfected during his time in Kyoto. It made their presence in his day to day routine far more frequent, and where Soushi went, so did Saya. More often than not, she joined him in teasing Heisuke or helping train Soushi by acting as his opponent.

It was the beginning of June now, and the day was particularly gloomy as the rainy season started in fine form. Thick droplets of rain were pouring down beyond the windows and Souji wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep the afternoon away. Hajime was reluctantly relaxing, meditating as best he could while they waited for their usual lunch companions to arrive, when disaster struck.

"We're here!" Isa all but sang, announcing her arrival with Chizuru and Soushi from the second year classes. Saya followed in moments behind, finally having broken free of the fellow 3rd years who were trying their best to flirt with her, and it was her expression that tipped him off to something being wrong. Her eyes immediately caught his and flicked towards Hajime, and that was when he noticed an extra body trailing in behind her just as Isa continued cheerfully saying in complete obliviousness, "This is Sada-san. I invited her to have lunch with us!"

Souji actually closed his eyes, briefly, just as he saw all the tension that had slowly started to bleed away come racing back. Hajime's spine almost snapped straight with how badly it hit him, and even Heisuke let out a long sigh as they watched what could only be classified as an oncoming train wreck unfold before them.

 _This is going to be a long day…_

* * *

 _This is a cruel form of revenge._

Hajime was convinced of it. He had wronged someone so grandly, that this was a cosmic form of torture being delivered upon him. It wasn't that far out of the realm of possibility; he'd killed many men during his time among the Shinsengumi, after all.

No amount of sparring or meditation was working as he tried to calm himself either, ever since fate had seen fit to throw Tokio into his path. The minute his broken fingers healed up, he'd been back to sparring, and more than ever had needed to impose on Souji to try and stave off the tension he felt in his shoulders. It was the same tension he'd had as Fujita Goro, always anticipating an attack around every corner because 80% of the time, there really had been one waiting for him.

Meditation, for the first time in his life, was failing him as well. The minute he shut his eyes, he saw her face. Tokio – for she'd adopted that name by the time he first met her – had always been a beautiful woman in a very simple way. She required no powder or any hair accessories to make her lovely. Most men would overlook her, because she was so simple. A classic beauty.

The minute he heard Isa say her name, his eyes shot up, and he saw the same face that had so earnestly, once upon a time, told him she cared for him. Tokio had never filtered her thoughts at all, which many saw as a failing but Hajime had liked about her. In a time where he'd been questioning the words and motives of everyone and everything around him, having at least one person he didn't have to second guess about had been a blessed relief.

As she introduced herself properly to his friends, he actually found it endearing that her inability to filter herself hadn't changed. "You really are as intimidating as people say," she said thoughtfully, almost to herself after she introduced herself to Souji, and immediately slapped her hands over her mouth as his eyes widened in surprise. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean that…"

Souji, however, burst out laughing. In between breathes, he managed to say with a wide grin, "I like you," before shooting a look his way that made Hajime want to smile at least a little. The impulse died when she faced him though, and he found it suspiciously difficult to breath for a few moments in the face of those eyes that could always see straight through him and to his soul. "And you're…Saitou-san, right?"

"Ah." He bowed, though he felt a bit stiff as he did so and the tension in his shoulder intensified.

She blinked at him, saying idly, "Rather brusque kind of guy, aren't you…?" and widened her eyes again in distress when Souji _and_ Heisuke both started cracking up. "Oh, I'm sorry! I really don't mean to…!"

It was through willpower alone that he didn't smile. Smiling would give her the wrong idea. _You promised,_ he reminded himself. _You promised. Remember your promise._ "Think nothing of it." His voice was as calm and detached as he could make it, and he bowed briefly. "If you'll excuse me."

"Hajime-san?" Chizuru called out after him in a tone of clear concern, but Hajime kept walking before he did something that would make him break his vow to her; the one he'd made the night he'd died as he glared at the wall in those moments when he felt his own body shutting down and failing him.

" _ **When we meet again, I will be a more honest man."**_

 _I am not honest._ He was still needing to lie, even now, however good his reasons. Saitou Hajime was the most honest of his names, but even he was not quite what he had in mind. _If I can't be what I promised, I will not go near her._

"Hajime-kun!" It didn't surprise him to hear Souji jogging up from behind him; without thinking, he slowed his steps just enough to allow him to catch up, the other man's hand resting lightly on his right shoulder. _Never my left, so that it is always free to draw my blades._ He had no blades right now, of course, but old habits die hard.

Most, in his situation, would question if he was alright or inquire about his feelings. Even if he did, Hajime wasn't all that sure what he'd have responded anyway. Theirs was a unique situation – one that no one but the others in their group could understand and no one but Shinpachi had even been around when he'd gotten married. Souji was dead. Heisuke was dead. Hijikata was dead. Sanan was dead. Even Shinpachi, despite being alive, wasn't around much due to the attempts made on his own life for being who he was. They got together maybe once every year or so to reflect on the good times and old friends long gone, but otherwise had lived separate lives.

And Shinpachi wasn't Souji, who despite his complete inability to properly deal with his own emotions, was always very good at knowing exactly what Hajime was asking of him without him having to actually say a word.

"Kendo club's dojo is empty," he said with casual nonchalance, "and we've got about 40 minutes."

 _Yes it is._ He hadn't even realized that was where his feet were taking him, but it wasn't surprising. It was with a sword in his hand that he'd always been his most honest with himself and others. And neither he, nor Souji, could ever say no to a good fight.

"I will endeavor not to incur Chizuru-san's wrath further," was all he said, smiling faintly at the image of her glaring them both down. It held absolutely no level of intimidation once so ever, but her blatant worry over the men of the Shinsengumi even now whenever they did something she deemed foolish (and they all did foolish things at least once a day, honestly) made him smile. In retrospect, she'd always had that way about her that had made him smile.

How odd, what having someone worry about you did.

"Oh, please do," Souji chortled in clear amusement. "She's _so_ much cuter when she's mad."

Hajime sighed with a rueful smile, "You are a fortunate man, Souji…to have a woman such as Chizuru-san and the good fortune to be unencumbered by depth of thought."

Souji blinked at him briefly before he burst out laughing again. "Oh, that's a good one! But so mean, Hajime-kun…I won't hold back now."

It was faint, but Hajime snorted a little under his breath. "I expect nothing less, Souji…"

* * *

"You just like getting her mad, don't you?" Heisuke sighed, his hands folded behind his head as he saw Hajime and Souji finally exit the school. It was almost six and he was starving, but he wanted to make sure Hajime was alright after Takagi Sada's…surprise visit. _Count on Isa-chan to make friends with her, but what timing…_

Of course, it didn't surprise him at all that both of his friends ended up using the kendo club's dojo. They weren't members of the club, though many of their fellow _Shieikan_ students were, and they'd use their facilities occasionally when they just wanted to get away. Yamazaki was one such member, actually. Heisuke was even less surprised that they were late returning to class, earning them extra after school cleaning duties as punishment by their irate teacher. It hadn't stopped Souji from grinning ear to ear with his newly acquired black eye that had made Chizuru positively shriek in distress before she'd stormed back to the second year classes grumbling about boys and foolish injuries, or kept Hajime from finally relaxing despite a rather suspicious limp he now sported.

 _Sanan-san's going to start charging us for all these injuries one day,_ he couldn't help thinking ruefully, though it was laced with amusement. _At least it seems like Hajime-kun is more himself at the moment though._

"Chizu-chi really is cute when she's angry," Souji smiled in response to his statement. His black eye was now full blown, and Heisuke suspected Kin would be lecturing him most of the night as a result. _Tonight's a good night to try out my games with that new headset._

Sure enough, the younger of Souji's older sisters _was_ home and cooking dinner. The minute they came in, she took one look at Souji's eye and Hajime's leg and said in exasperation, "He just got over a broken hand, Sou-chan! And really, Hajime-kun? You need to take better care of your body if you want to live to a nice old age!"

While Kin took them both to task like a mother scolding errant children, Heisuke slid over to where Saya was actually sitting by herself, deep in thought. "Chizuru still mad?"

She snorted. "Hardly mad. I honestly think this is how they flirt at this point." With a sidelong look, Saya said wondered idly, "Not running away from me today?"

Heisuke sputtered and felt the heat rush to his face. _Why must she always bring it up?_ It was embarrassing, but she was like a dog with a bone about it every time they spoke. It made things difficult since, despite his uneasiness for a while, she was still quite easy for him to talk to. In an ironic twist of fate, it was even easier after realizing who she was and that he didn't have to censor what he said in case he mentioned something he shouldn't. He'd actually gotten over the whole girl-being-the-daughter-of-your-friend thing (by mostly deciding to close his eyes and actively not think about it), but then the girl-being-a-Rasetsu part had come up and, yeah, he'd started avoiding her again.

She laughed as he mumbled under his breath, "You really are a cute guy, Toudou."

Heisuke grimaced. _Oh yeah, I did essentially tell her to put that distance between us in not so many words…._ "It's _really_ odd to hear anyone call me 'Toudou'. You _can_ call me Heisuke, ya know."

"You sure?" Her tone was light, but the message in her eyes was easy enough to see. _You were the one who pulled away before. Which I did. Not that it stopped me from talking to her still._ "You still don't seem all that comfortable with me."

"It's…not that." He was _too_ comfortable, if anything. It was a little bit too easy to remember she was a girl who he initially liked…had even taken steps towards approaching in a more-then-friendly kind of way. Her response to said overtures wasn't unfavorable either. _But she's Chizuru's daughter…the girl that I will always love. And she's Souji's daughter…my friend who I sometimes think might gut me if I did show any interest in her._ It gave Heisuke a headache when he tried to think about it. Honestly, he still wasn't sure why Souji didn't try and gut him for feeling about _Chizuru_ the way he did, since _that_ wasn't even a secret. "It's a little complicated…"

"What isn't?" Saya snorted with a roll of her eyes. More seriously she said quietly, "For whatever it's worth…everything I ever said before wasn't a lie. Omitting of the truth here or there, maybe, but never a lie."

Heisuke frowned slightly. She'd told him a lot of things since she'd come into their lives, but he wasn't entirely sure what she was referring to at that moment. In a lot of ways, 'Fujiwara Shiori' felt more like a ghost or a dream to him, because her presence was overshadowed and dwarfed by everything that made Okita Saya (or whatever other name she went by) who _she_ was. Fujiwara, in many ways, was a paler and less interesting version of the original thing in his mind. "That's…good."

"So we're friends then?" She offered him a hand, head quirked to the side. "I don't actually have many to call that besides my little brother, so I really would like it if we could be."

Heisuke took it, though he couldn't quite meet her eyes as he sighed, "You really are embarrassingly direct, aren't you…?"

That shit-eating grin he recognized all too well from other faces flashed across her own. "So I'm told." With that same thoughtful look in her eye, Saya said, "So can I ask you something, one friend to another?"

Maybe it was the look in her green eyes, or the way her expression reminded him of Shin right before he did something he knew would set someone off. But all Heisuke could think was, _I've got a really bad feeling about this._ "Sure."

"Are you in love with my mother?"

Heisuke choked and fell off the couch from where he was sitting. Sputtering incoherently, his voice was loud enough in his shock that it made heads turn, so he slapped a hand over her mouth as she grinned and snickered at him and more or less dragged her outside before he sputtered with an uncomfortably warm heat in his face, "Where did that come from?!"

"Just something I noticed," she smiled in clear amusement, as if there was nothing odd about this situation in the least. "So are you?"

"I…That's…It's not…I'm not…" Heisuke grit his teeth, forcibly trying to stop stumbling over the words. _Gah, she really knows how to cut to the chase!_

"Don't get me wrong, its fine that you are." She flapped her hand in a dismissive gesture. "I've just been trying to figure out the dynamic there for a while now…"

"I'm not _in_ love with her…" he grumbled with a sigh when he could finally find his voice over the pounding of his heart in his ears. "But I…love her."

"Hmm…sou ka…" Her smile softened, and not for the first time Heisuke felt _very_ uncomfortable under her gaze. "I guess we all have one of those. Have you ever told her?"

 _What is it with this singular ability of hers to make me want to crawl under a rock and die?_ "I…of course not!"

"Maybe you should." The expression that crossed her face distracted him enough from his own mortal embarrassment. It wasn't sad…but maybe wistful with a mixture of longing. _For a lost love of her own?_ "There's no shame in loving someone. People don't say it nearly enough…"

"Hmm…very true, very true!" The new, unexpected, and unfamiliar voice made them _both_ jump, though recognition was quick in Saya's eyes as she whirled around and _glared_ at the newcomer. On close inspection, he looked kind of familiar… "Long time no see, Onna-bugeisha!"

" _Ah!"_ Heisuke yelled, eyes widening as he instinctively stepped between them. "You! Shinzounui!"

"It's Shiranui. _Shi-ra-nu-i Kyo_ ," he corrected with a frown, hands in his pockets and looking…about as unthreatening as a demon could manage while dressing like an average delinquent, really. He looked past him as if he weren't even there to address Saya, pointing a finger at him and asking idly, "New boyfriend?"

"Ano na…!" Heisuke took a step forward in his irritation at being ignored, but Saya sighed and actually grabbed his arm before he could.

"It's alright. He's annoying, but he's actually one of the few allies I have," she assured him, though her look she gave the demon was a little frosty around the edges. "Last time I saw you, you were looking pretty dead."

If her tone or comment bothered him, he sure didn't show it as he shot back easily, "Last time I saw you, you were covered in the blood of a hundred demons." He grinned sharply at her intensified glare. "Your current look is far more flattering, kid."

Saya made an amused noise in the back of her throat, rolling her eyes. "I told Soushi you were too stubborn to die. Like a cockroach. What are you doing here?"

"Brought gifts from my travels over the last hundred years or so," he said lightly, "and some information you might be interested in. Heard the Rasetsu are back."

"Yes. Soushi and I are dealing with it," she said forcefully, though they'd made no actual head way without an idea of who was making them or where they were coming from. It was a source of frustration for all of them. "And…?"

He smiled smugly, a small bag of what looked like candies, of all things, swinging from the finger he held up in front of her. "Happy birthday, kid. I know who you're looking for."

* * *

To be quite honest, Chizuru wasn't entirely sure what startled her more – Shiranui Kyo's appearance at their doorstep or the fact that she'd somehow forgotten, in the upheaval of everything, her own children's birthdays.

It was fortuitous that Sanan actually showed up to take Kin on an impromptu dinner date, though he'd taken one look at the demon sitting amongst them and arched an inquiring eyebrow. They'd left once Souji had whispered that he'd fill him in later, knowing they could talk safely once Kin was out of the house. Mitsu, as she tended to lately, was apparently crashing at Hijikata's apartment in the city for the night.

The others, of course, were more focused on the lead regarding the Rasetsu than anything else, though getting Shiranui to stay on topic was proving…surprisingly difficult. Chizuru had always thought he was the most likely to be reasonable, and her thoughts seemed accurate enough as he chattered at them as if they were all old friends. He even perked up when Sano arrived with Shinpachi, waving and telling him cheerfully, "Looking a lot less like death this time around, Harada!" and he seemed more inclined to reminisce than to get around to the information Saya wanted so badly she looked about ready to strangle it out of him.

Or maybe it was _because_ she wanted it so badly. Who could say with him?

"Oya, oya…this brings back memories." Feet kicked up and leaning back against the hind legs of the chair he was sitting on, Shiranui rubbed his full stomach of the food he'd snagged from the kitchen and chewed thoughtfully on a toothpick he'd pulled from his pocket afterwards. "Except the food is _way_ better in this age."

"I'll be sure to tell my sister you enjoyed her food so much," Souji said, eyebrow arching. "So you said you know who's sending Rasetsu out in the world…?"

Shiranui, of course, wouldn't be deterred. "Glad to see you kids survived that disaster alright." He smiled at Saya and Soushi with something resembling affection, like a tolerant uncle might…which was an odd thing to see. Though it shouldn't have surprised her. They were raised, after her death, by Sen's clan and, to some extent, the Kazama clan. It made sense they'd probably dealt with him to some degree. _He did fight alongside the other demons…_

Soushi actually seemed pleased to see him, his smile resembling the free and easy one he'd always had as a child. "Was there any doubt?" he asked, as if there were no other possible conclusion that would've been reasonable to entertain.

"Touch and go there for a while, you have to admit." Shiranui shook his head sadly. "Whole compound burning down around our ears, most of our people dead or dying…"

"Not exactly memories I want to relive, thanks," Saya said abruptly, cutting him off, and Chizuru watched her in concern. She was very tense – more so then was usual – and had a hard edge to her voice that she didn't like hearing. Coupled with the almost dead look in her eyes, hearing her say, "Would love to know who I have to go kill though," pushed Chizuru over the edge.

"Saya!" Distress welled up inside of her, and she couldn't hold it out of her tone. "Please don't say that."

"It's the truth, Mother." She looked down, chagrined, but shook her head. "Soushi and I have tracked down and killed a fair amount of people over the years who tried to keep a vial of the _ochimizu_ for future study because they refused to see it needs to be destroyed. It's a source of power to them and people, never mind governments, are loathe to relinquish power of any kind."

It was the first outright admission either of her children had made as to what they'd done over the years and the knowledge broke something in her heart to hear it. They'd alluded enough between the demon clan massacre and everything else that they'd done their fair share of fighting, but she'd hoped they'd had somewhat peaceful lives. _Didn't Souji fight enough? Why must my children fight too?_

"It wasn't all war, Mother." Soushi voice – kind, gentle child that he always was – interceded, taking a knee in front of her and grabbing her hand that grasped his tightly as soon as they touched. He was always the one comforting her on the days missing Souji became unbearable, or when the pain of the bloodlust got very bad. "But Saya-neesan is correct. People who know what it is do not give up the _ochimizu_ easily."

 _No, they wouldn't._ She knew that, but knowing and accepting were two different things. "I'm sorry, Saya-chan…it's not easy for me to accept a lot of things sometimes. I just…wish things were different for you."

Her head remained down, looking oddly defeated, though she nodded her head once. "I know, Mother." When she lifted it again, the steel resolve of her stubborn daughter was back in her eyes, though she at least looked less bleak. "So seriously, who is it? I know I've seen some sneaking around this house periodically. Are they after him?" She jerked her thumb towards Souji, the most obvious of choices.

To her surprise, Shiranui actually shook his head. "No. According to what I heard, they're looking for someone at a prominent official's behest, but it's not your sire they're seeking, kid. Not unless his real name is secretly Okita Mitsu."

A chill actually ran down her spine as she looked at Souji, whose face was as cold as she'd ever seen it. Admittedly, everyone seemed pretty shocked, as that wouldn't have even been on any of their mental list of possibilities.

" _Mitsu-san?"_ Shinpachi actually shook his head, as if he was sure he'd heard wrong. "Why the hell would they be seeking _her_ out?"

Hajime, however, had the better question. "At whose behest are they searching for her?"

Shiranui slid a sidelong glance his way and grinned. "No wonder Amagiri liked you. You ask good questions. It's a guy named Inoue Rintarou."

The name didn't sound familiar, but from the way Souji physically _twitched_ at the name, he knew exactly who it was. "Who is it, Souji?" she asked him quietly.

"He was the guy who married Mitsu back in the old days and convinced her to send me to stay at _Shieikan._ " From the way the muscles of his jaw twitched, he was grinding his teeth together and she could see a good deal of old hurts and rage in his eyes too. In a tone that was lethal in its quietness, he asked, " _Why_ is he looking for her?"

" _That_ I don't know." He shook his head in regret. "I only know that he's the one who _is_ and approached a demon for his assistance. The Rasetsu are under the demon's complete control which is why you're not seeing demonic humans going nuts and slaughtering people all around Tokyo."

"There are less than a dozen demons left and I can count the ones who could manage that on one hand," Saya interjected tiredly with a heavy sigh. "Who is the demon behind the Rasetsu?"

There was no mistaking the naked sympathy on Shiranui's face as he looked at her. Chizuru knew there was a story there as he said, "Exactly who you think it is. Kazama Kento," and she watched as Saya shut her eyes, took a deep breath, and promptly excused herself before walking out the door to "get some air".

"Fuck." Soushi leaned back, staring at the ceiling, and his quite curse in the following silence actually startled her enough to look at him in shock.

 _Soushi never curses._ The mother in her wanted to berate him for it, but her worry and concern for Saya overrode it just this once. "Who is he, Soushi?"

"A pureblood demon, as you could probably guess." His lips pressed into a thin line. "Like Saya-neesan, he studied under Chikage-san and was his star student. Ruthless in a fight, prideful of his pure lineage, and everything a good demon should be. A real jackass, to be sure." He glanced towards the front door his sister had exited out of and scowled. "He's also the first guy Saya ever really got involved with. Would've married him, if the clans hadn't interfered." Under his breath, he muttered, "Like mother, like daughter."

"Soushi." Her scolding was half-hearted at best, the truth of his words not lost on her.

He nodded, accepting the mild rebuke before continuing. "He's gone mad over the years trying to save the crumbling demon population. There are no pureblood female demons anymore, however – the last died not long after the Kazama Clan Massacre. In recent years, he's managed to convince himself Saya-neesan is his last chance…he just needs to "purify the tainted blood" first."

"Because that always sounds like a good idea," Sano said with a tone dripping sarcasm from every syllable. "So it's a classic case of it being a mutually beneficial partnership? Inoue gets Rasetsu to do his dirty work and…what, this Kento gets access to his resources to research how to purify her blood, whatever _that_ would entail?"

Shiranui pointed his fingers at him like a gun and mock-fired. "Got it in one, Harada. Give yourself a drink!"

A bottle slammed down against the counter, making her jump, and she saw nothing but rage as she saw Souji do just that. She'd only ever seen rage like that cross his face once before, and that was when Kaoru had forcibly turned her into a Rasetsu. When he knocked back a second, she stood and went over to him, placing her hand on his and was startled to realize it was actually tremoring just slightly. It calmed slightly under her touch, but she could almost see him physically vibrating with his rage.

"Don't worry, Souji!" Either he was unaware or didn't care, but Shinpachi slapped one of his hands against Souji's back, his grin bearing a slightly feral edge. "We won't let them touch a hair on either of their heads!"

"That's right!" Sano grabbed an empty sake dish and poured himself some, holding it up almost in a toast. "We're the Shinsengumi! We've faced down death and spat in its face." He knocked his dish against Shinpachi's before downing it in one swallow.

Heisuke actually glanced once more at the front door before he joined in as well, his grin almost roguish as he partook in a dish for himself. "We've been at Death's door and flipped him off in the face!" he cheered, and Sano and Shinpachi both grabbed him with huge smiles, the former putting him in a headlock and the latter rustling his head with his fist.

Even Hajime, usually so taciturn, took a sake dish and hit it against Souji's. The look on his face as they both looked up to meet his gaze was…not one she usually saw on him. His eyes were heavily lidded and he had a sly…almost wolfish…look on his face that contrasted sharply with the icy sheen of his eyes that seemed to glitter dangerously. "To the Miburo."

Souji looked at each one of them, and while he didn't relax one bit, he did grin, though it was not a pleasant one and was almost as scary as Hajime's. "To Miburo," he agreed, and they all knocked their sake dishes together before downing them, a rough laugh escaping them.

For her part, Chizuru was torn. It sent a shiver down her spine to see them thusly; each and every one of them vibrated with their menace at the threat that now had a name. Though their toast seemed lighthearted, it was a silent promise and a vow, but one made on the foundations of blood, sweat, and tears that had forged their group. They really were like a pack of wolves, and while it warmed her heart to see them like this again – bonded in the ways of brothers – it also saddened her that their silent call to arms had sounded. And though they weren't even present, she knew without a doubt it would be both Hijikata _and_ Sanan leading them from the forefront this time, ever the leaders of this unruly pack of men.

From her side, Soushi arched an eyebrow and asked her quietly, "Are they always this crazy?"

"No." Despite herself, she smiled fondly, if a little sadly. "Usually they're crazier."

* * *

 _ **And so ends chapter eighteen. Seriously, I have no idea WHY I keep injuring Hajime. Dislocated shoulder, broken hand, now a limp…it's all Souji's fault! The two insist on injuring each other in the name of their mutually abusive bromance! XD But really, sometimes I think Hajime is a little too strict on himself, and is mostly getting in his own way at the moment, though he does have his own guilt he needs to work through. As a side note, Saitou Hajime really did die, it's said, sitting seiza and glaring briefly before he breathed his last.**_

 _ **Ah, and Heisuke. I think he just might get an ulcer from Souji's daughter. XD. They're both very fun together in scenes for me when I write, but obviously there are lots of issues at work there…more so with the recent revelations. Would be curious to hear what some of you think regarding Heisuke and Saya's dynamic though.**_

 _ **And shit is about to hit the fan! The big baddie of the hour is Mitsu's past husband! Did anyone really think I'd leave the Okita sisters alone? The sisters have been having it easy regarding their guys thus far, but there are plans for both of them in the future.**_

 _ **I wouldn't worry too much though. The Shinsengumi is getting its groove back. Now they just need one last thing…**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The final piece to make the Shinsengumi whole falls into place…and Souji has a "moment". Maybe.**_


	19. Part II - Relics of the Past

_**88 reviews…damn, it's close to the milestone 100. =) So happy! To celebrate that, I'm actually going to have a little contest of sorts. My hundredth reviewer (Though I won't count double reviews) I'm going to let choose the focus of a side story to this piece. Bromance (Souji/Hajime, Sanan/Toshizo, Shin/Sano)? Single-centric piece (Any of the characters, either canon or my originals if you like)? Side couple (Sanan X Kin, Mitsu X Toshizo, Hajime X Sada)? Or any random memory (Like Saya, the neighbor boy, the pointy stick, and that apple tree. Lol) that I've alluded to or can realistically conjure. It might not come out until the end of the story proper, but I will write it as a special thank you to all the lovely feedback I get. =)**_

 _ **Anyway, onto Ch. 19!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Nineteen**_

 _ **Relics of the Past**_

"Fujiwara? Fujiwara Shiori?"

Souji spared a glance at the yet again empty desk on the opposite end of the classroom, frowning deeper as his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. He wasn't _worried_ – she could take care of herself – but he knew Chizuru was increasingly anxious the longer Saya went missing. It'd been a week now since Shiranui had delivered his bombs and not even Soushi had a clue as to where she may have gone off to that night.

 _There isn't a need to be concerned._ Even so, there was the tiniest of sparks in his chest of what might've been anxiety. Shiranui had explained a little more to them after some prompting about Kazama Kento…and it was enough that it did have him concerned. They all were, really, with how vulnerable they were. Being a liability wasn't something any of them were used to and Souji didn't particularly _like_ being in that position.

Classes, as they always did, passed in a blur and Souji barely took note of what their teachers were rambling about. He was too deep in thought about possible solutions, so he almost missed the vibration of his phone. Out of boredom, he flipped it open under the desk and blinked.

' _ **Sorry I disappeared, Souji-san.'**_ The number was unfamiliar, but he had no questions as to who it must've been.

' _Chizuru has been worried sick. Where have you been?'_

Her response didn't take long. _**'Needed to clear my head. Went back to our old home in Kyoto for a few days. Picked up some things I forgot about. On my way back already. I think we should all meet to discuss things though. Do you think the others can clear their schedules and come by our house Saturday?**_ _'_

' _It will be arranged.'_ The only real scheduling conflicts were with Hijikata and Sanan who worked pretty heavily, but he doubted they wouldn't join them for this. Perhaps she had some ideas? He was all for hearing them since Shiranui was decidedly less then helpful in that regard. He forwarded the entire conversation to everyone involved and nodded at Hajime and Heisuke when they both glanced up at him, nodding once in agreement.

Chizuru, he was glad to see, was noticeably less tense at lunch when she arrived, sans Isa who apparently was being detained by their teacher. "Feel better?" he asked her, holding her hand under the desks as she sagged in blatant relief and nodded.

"I'm just glad she's not dead in a ditch somewhere," she muttered. "Stubborn girl. She's _always_ been like this. She runs and hides herself away instead of talking to me or _anyone_ _else_ when her emotions build up too much."

"Sounds familiar," Heisuke snorted, and Souji flipped him off without batting an eyelash. "You think we can tear Hijikata-san away from Mitsu-san for that long?"

"Good question." Souji couldn't say he was entirely annoyed by the fact that Hijikata was more or less rooted to his sister's side from sun up to well after sundown. It was all under the guise of paperwork, which always seemed to be numerous anyway, so it wasn't raising any red flags with Mitsu at least, but Souji found the excuse blatantly transparent.

"I bet he has Yamazaki stake out your house," Heisuke laughed.

"It would make the most logical sense," Hajime even agreed with a small smile.

 _He would._ It was all too easy to see Yamazaki doing so. Even now, he still jumped whenever Hijikata asked him to do anything. "I can't say I'm not glad he's a paranoid freak right now," Souji admitted with a sigh. It was a sad, sad day when he was thankful for one of Hijikata's more annoying traits. He worried about _everything_. How Sanan had managed to deal with him all these years was a mystery Souji still couldn't figure out. "At least we only have 5 more weeks of school. I'll feel better when _I_ can keep an eye on her too."

"If we're lucky, things will be resolved before then." Though she said that, even Chizuru didn't look as if she believed it, but he squeezed her hand gently for trying.

"Our luck has never been that great," he said dryly, and it was met with a few chuckles. _Understatement of the century._ "I have a feeling we can figure out some sort of plan between all of us and the twins though."

Though he didn't admit it, Souji was anxious for the weekend to roll around. Sanan actually came early Saturday morning to pick them all up, not long after his sisters had left for their respective jobs, and Souji noticed Hijikata was particularly broody as he glowered in the passenger seat. "That time of the month?" he inquired, mostly to poke at him.

" _Souji…_ " It was a growled warning coupled with his steel-eyed glare, and while Souji laughed in the face of it, he didn't prod further. The _oni fukucho_ was spoiling for a fight and it wasn't very fun to piss him off when he wasn't actually looking for one. _Any other day though and game on._

It was mildly surprising to see Sano's car already in the driveway when they pulled up, though the two other men were nowhere to be seen when Soushi came to the door and let them in.

"You'll see them in a few minutes," was all he said with a shrug. "Saya-neesan's waiting in the living room."

Souji wasn't sure what state he'd expected her to be in, but he was relieved she seemed…calm. Eerily so, honestly, though her smile seemed genuine enough when she saw them.

Chizuru left his side to actually run and hug her, encompassing the slightly taller girl in a crushing hug. "Please don't ever do that again!"

Saya flinched, as if pained, but returned the gesture hesitantly with a nod and a rueful, "Sorry Mother."

"What are these?" Heisuke wondered out loud, poking at one of the many long black cases stacked on top of the coffee table in the middle of the room. Height wise, they were maybe half an inch, and not much wider than a foot or so. They kind of resembled obscenely long briefcases, though for the life of him he couldn't figure what might be inside them.

"Those are things I've been meaning to bring out of storage," she admitted, stepping away from Chizuru's embrace to touch the top one lightly. "I've had them at our house in Kyoto, but with the recent revelations, I think they need to be put into service." Grasping the top case, she handed it to Hijikata who blinked, startled. There was one for each of them, save her and Soushi who merely stood back as they all found flat surfaces to put them down on and open them.

Their contents made Souji's heart stop.

All around him, he could see similar reactions. Heisuke was openly teary-eyed, as was Chizuru. Though Hajime didn't _cry_ , per se, Souji could see him swallowing rapidly, clearly emotional. Hijikata was running a hand over his as if it was the most reverent thing in the world, his sour mood temporarily abated.

"Are these…?" Sanan swallowed, as affected by the gifts as he'd ever seen him. "They look like the original things."

"Took us a long time to find them, but yes," Soushi confirmed, his smile pleased. "They're your original swords that Saya-neesan and I retrieved over the years."

"Reclaimed, in some cases," Saya coughed sheepishly. "Swapped out in others. Some we managed to get straight from the battlefields."

Souji took his out gently, and for a moment he thought they might turn to ash. _I never thought I'd hold these again._ They were steeped in the blood of countless ronin and a relic from a far more violent time, but he couldn't find the words to explain why he suddenly felt like a piece of him that was missing had finally been found. He felt _whole again_ , in a way he hadn't realized he was even broken in. The quickest of glances as he unsheathed the smaller of the swords confirmed they'd also been well taken care of, shining as if they'd just been maintained by him the night before. The metal winked at him as the morning sun filtering in through the windows touched its surface, and he licked his lips that were very dry all of a sudden. "It's like time hasn't touched them at all."

"Saya-neesan was very determined about keeping them in working condition," Soushi said idly, clearly poking his sister for a reaction. Her expression when Souji managed to look up from his swords was as embarrassed as he'd ever seen her, arms crossed and face turned to stare out the window with a small frown. It was probably a trick of the light, he realized, but she looked very young in that moment, and he thought he saw an expression that reminded him uncomfortably of the one he would have in those early days at _Shieikan_ after his chores were all done and he would go out to the front gate and just stare into the distance until long after the sun disappeared.

Waiting. Hoping. Wishing.

 _Mitsu-neesan will come for me._ She never did, and eventually he continued to wait more out of habit without any real hope. _Mitsu-neesan abandoned me._ He probably would've continued to do so forever, if Kondo hadn't taken him under his wing. _He'd_ become his purpose – the reason fate had seen it necessary for his sister to leave him – and he'd stopped going outside to stare into the horizon not long after.

 _Did you wait?_ It was with startling clarity that this insight came; it was a moment where several fragmented pieces of memory of things she'd done or said connected together in his mind to give him a much clearer picture of something that he hadn't even been paying attention to. _When the sun was falling below the horizon every day, did I make her stare at that sunset and wish for a father that could never be there because death took him? Did fate repeat the very thing I resented Mitsu-neesan for on my own child? But instead of clinging to a person, as I did to Kondo-san, her solution was to grab onto the bits of stories and memories she could find and gather? Anything to tell her or show her who I was._

 _It's this nostalgia talking,_ Souji told himself, staring at Kiku-ichimonji Norimune like an old friend. It was an expensive sword even to an untrained eye that had been gifted to him by a Kyoto noble with too much money and no idea of the sword's true value for saving his sorry life (that had even been accidental on his part, honestly), so it made sense they'd have taken care of it.

Actions spoke louder than words though, and it was very hard for him to interpret everything she kept telling him any way but one.

So Souji did the only thing he could think of, gently resting his beloved swords to rest against the wall before he encompassed her in a hug. It wasn't the desperate one Chizuru had given her earlier, but tentative, though she reacted the same way by stiffening and holding her hands out as if she'd be burned if she touched him. "What..?"

"Thank you." He whispered it quietly enough so only she could hear the emotion in his voice – a private thing in return for the private revelation he'd realized about her. "And I'm sorry."

If he was wrong, the apology should've confused her. Souji wasn't entirely thrilled to realize she seemed to realize what he was apologizing for _just fine_ , however, and finally did hesitantly return the embrace with a mumbled, "It's not necessary."

There were no tears but plenty of feeling in those words, and over her shoulder he noticed Soushi sigh and relax his shoulders as if some great weight was being released off of them. Something clicked into place for Souji about him, too. _Chizuru wasn't the only one you were angry at me over._ From the way he met his eyes and nodded very slightly with a relieved expression, he kind of felt like kicking himself a little bit. _They don't need a father and Soushi made it clear enough he doesn't want one, but I didn't think she still might._ He sighed explosively, hanging his head slightly and knocking it against Saya's shoulder. "Bear with me, huh?"

Saya just snorted and laughed. Souji didn't respond, instead chuckling as he let her go and the heavy cloud of emotions in the air dissipated. Hijikata was actually smiling by this point, as was Hajime who was holding onto his swords like a child would his new favorite toys. Heisuke and Sanan, at least, were looking away to give some semblance of privacy to the very personal moment.

Souji flipped both of them off in good humor, taking his swords again and aware of the itch in his fingers to actually get used to their weight all over again. "I guess I know where Shinpachi and Sano are…"

"We made a sound-proofed cellar underneath the house that is a fully functional sparring dojo," Soushi said in answer. "They've been down there almost an hour now."

Clearly, from the state of their clothes. Each of the men when they entered the huge cellar that was large enough to fit the entirety of the Shinsengumi at its height and _still_ have room to spare had cuts and rips all over their clothes, though the huge grins on both their faces as Sano flipped his spear around in his hands clearly said they didn't care. There were weapons all over the walls, he noticed, and each looked like they were still quite usable despite some looking particularly old. There was only one that he saw mounted ceremonial style, polished as if it were new but clearly unusable due to the broken tip, and Souji walked over to look more closely before saying, "That's Kiyomitsu Kaga." He glanced off to the side where Saya stood, eyes looking away from him with that same sheepish look. "Sentimental, aren't you?"

Saya scoffed at him and had an almost snappish tone that made him grin as she said, "Are you going to be the only one not to reacquaint yourself?" She jerked her head in the direction where even Chizuru had gone, her old wakizashi firmly in hand as she and Heisuke moved through some basic forms and reacquainted themselves with the weights of their actual swords again.

Souji looked down at his swords and snorted. "Yeah right. Hey, Hajime-kun!"

* * *

Having a sword in his hand again felt _good_.

It made him feel more like himself then he had in ages, the weight of it familiar as he quickly ran through the various forms he knew. Having it at his disposal and in just as good of a condition as it'd been during the war also meant Toshizo was in a much better position to protect Mitsu, so his dour mood from earlier was much improved.

 _Inoue Rintarou._ Besides being Mitsu's husband, he'd known him as a commander in the Shinsengumi's Edo branch, the _Shinchougumi._ Toshizo had never met him more than a hand full of times, and even then they were in passing, but he'd always seemed a decent enough fellow. How could anyone related to Gen-san not be decent?

From Mitsu's letters, very easily.

Oh, she'd never told him specifics, but her unhappiness was always very clear to him. He'd even grown to resent the man to some extent, incredulous how he could be so dismissive when he had such a woman like Mitsu to call his wife. She'd been very careful to focus on her regrets about Souji, but he'd become well-versed in reading between the lines of her carefully thought out sentences.

 _She was always such a clever woman, even then. I don't get it._ Of course, a smart wife was a troublesome thing in those days. Toshizo had never understood that, since the stupid women who just wanted to be cared for by wealthy men _annoyed the hell out of him._

 _Clearly, he must remember some of the past to seek out a demon_. He knew the Shinchougumi had also done testing of the _ochimizu_ , though he didn't know much of the details beyond it having been for something other than its strengthening abilities. _If it was simply just to see his wife, he'd just need to come knock on her door so that can't be it. Sending Rasetsu after her is a clear message that he wants to HURT her._ The mere thought of it sent his blood boiling, and he barely refrained from punching a hole in the wall next to him. _Over my cold and dead body!_

"Ara, Toshizo-kun," Keisuke said with his usual placid smile, "Your temper is showing again."

"Of course it is," he scoffed. "I'm pissed off."

"As I would be in your shoes," he agreed. Keisuke's glasses shined a bit as his smile widened and his head tilted in the direction of the hall's floor. "Shall we for old time's sake?"

It actually took Toshizo a moment to realize what he was saying, but he laughed with a predatory grin when he did. "It has been a long time, huh?"

"Certainly since we sparred in good fun." Wordless was the acknowledgment of the fights they'd almost had that _weren't_ in good fun, but Toshizo had long ago forgiven Keisuke for them. He was his closest friend, then and now and always; friends did things you didn't always agree with and that was one of those times. _The ochimizu drove him mad, and that was no one's fault but my own because I was careless and left his stupid ass alone when I should've ignored his barbed tongue and pulled him by his hair out of his depression._ Itou's appearance into the group hadn't helped matters, either. In that tenuous time where he already had felt useless, Itou's presence had been like a stab to Keisuke's already wounded sense of worth with his arm as it was – and the viper of a man had to remind him of it every time they crossed paths. It was all too easy for Toshizo to see how the ochimizu had seemed like a good idea to him. Keisuke was always just as devoted to the Shinsengumi as he was, if not more so. He'd always had a far easier time making the harder and tougher decisions Toshizo had hated making. _He never feared getting his hands dirty or losing himself in the name of what he believed, but the dirt and mud devoured him while he was struggling._

Distantly, he was aware of Harada smacking Nagakura on the chest, motioning their way and falling off to the side to watch, as did the others when they realized they were going to spar. _It was always like this since we never got to spar very much with the other men,_ he remembered amusedly. Without really waiting until he was entirely ready, Toshizo charged at him, aiming low for his legs. It was a testament to both his skill and how well he knew him that Keisuke dodged it, though he gave him a pointed look over the rim of his glasses that had fallen down his nose once he put some space between them.

"Your preferred style hasn't changed, I see," he noted mildly, but the rebuke in it was clear. It more or less translated to, _"Still cheating as always."_

"I go with what works," Toshizo snorted. His style was a personalized one that combined bits and pieces of so many different styles and techniques that he'd learned and modified for his own use during the years he'd peddled his family's medicine that even his basic forms were an odd hybridization that had made most instructors he met want to cry in despair. Nagakura, who was always so big on the basics, always made a sour face about his forms, though he'd long since given up trying to get him to at least _try_ to use proper forms. You couldn't argue with _results_.

"Well, if it's going to be like that…" Keisuke shifted on his feet and came straight at him; Toshizo blocked it easily enough, but it was all distraction for the sweeping kick that _did_ succeed and sent him spilling onto his ass, Keisuke's smile almost smug as he stood above him.

"Teme…" He laughed roughly despite his words.

"I didn't start it," his friend said lightly, resuming his usual stance as Toshizo got to his feet. "I've no problems finishing it though."

 _No, you don't._ He preferred keeping it clean, Toshizo remembered, but Keisuke could fight just as dirty as he did if prompted. And Toshizo _knew_ he fought dirty. He fought to win to be more precise…and by any means necessary. Fighting clean didn't mean shit if you lost and losing always meant you were dead.

He charged him again, grinning as their swords screamed against each other in the familiar piercing clang of metal against metal. Sparks actually flew up as they grated against each other before coming to bear again, mostly testing each other in a show of strength. Despite his lanky build and sometimes sickly appearance, Keisuke was one of the more physically strong fighters the Shinsengumi had boasted. He easily matched with Souji, whose force with a blade was matched only by Nagakura.

Toshizo was now slouch either for strength, but Keisuke's had more speed and that always gave each of his swings an extra bit of force that made them a little stronger than Toshizo's own. He fought with the forceful movements that permeated the _Tennen Rishin Ryu_ , but behind those movements was the graceful simplicity of the _Hokushin Itto Ryu_ that was his original style – the same one he and Heisuke would always practice with in their spare time. But unlike Heisuke, he'd received his menkyo kaiden before coming to _Shieikan_ , and the difference between the two was obvious.

 _Time to get creative._ With his free left hand, Toshizo actually yanked on his hair, bringing it into his face to impede his vision and give him the opening he needed to send Keisuke skidding back a foot or so with a powerful swing. His friend actually seemed torn between amusement, disbelief, and outrage as he said incredulously, "Are we in grade school?" He pushed his hair back out of his face, finally settling on an amusement/disbelief mix it seemed.

It certainly didn't stop Keisuke from returning the favor either, or yanking on his tie so hard it actually started choking him before he sent him tumbling ass over elbow with a solid left hook to his jaw. Toshizo actually ended up cutting the offending piece of cloth off and used it to throw in his face in retaliation at their next crossing of blades, clocking him good with his elbow while he was blinded. While his mind could've continued with their spar for hours, his body that usually sat at a desk all day wasn't used to the beating he was giving it and he reluctantly leaned against a wall after that, panting hard and scowling despite himself. "Looks like I'll need to work myself back into shape."

"Sitting at a desk pushing papers will do that," Keisuke agreed, and they both shared a laugh as Toshizo winced at the soreness he could already feel in his arms.

"That's going to color by the end of the night," he noted, motioning towards his eye that he'd elbowed.

"Kin may just give me another to match it," he chuckled. "She's not been amused by the influx of injuries we seem to be acquiring."

"I'm not sure if I should call that a spar or a brawl," Saya said incredulously, and she glanced towards Souji who was laughing quietly to himself. "And they're the ones who were in charge of the Shinsengumi?"

He nodded, grinning in that way that made Toshizo want to hit him. "Yep."

Soushi shook his head at that point, looking almost…disheartened. "And it totally makes sense now. Chikage-san and his descriptions of…" He shook his head again, exhaling loudly. "It all makes sense…"

"What are you lazy louts standing around for?" he finally snapped, the full weight of the _oni fukucho_ bearing down and instinctually making them snap to attention. "Get back to it!"

"Indeed," Keisuke smiled, though it definitely had an edge to it. "If we can't maintain a prolonged fight for 15 minutes, why, the shame alone would leave no choice for any good swordsman but to cut themselves open, ne?"

The twins twitched, stunned quiet, and Toshizo actually pinched the bridge of his nose as the rest of them rolled their eyes uneasily but did indeed get back to practicing. "Still the scariest son of a bitch of us, Keisuke…"

He smiled that deceptively kind smile of his and held his sword up again. "I don't know what you mean, Toshizo-kun. Shall we try again?"

* * *

He doubted very much that anyone noticed when Chizuru went missing.

Well, anyone besides him.

Everyone was in their own little world reacquainting themselves with their swords – the familiar weight of them and remembering how to use them was like riding a bicycle. None of the guys had forgotten a single thing, but their stamina was shot in this peaceful time where they weren't fighting and training every single day. They tired too quickly, but Heisuke knew that wouldn't be an issue for long now that they had the means to be useful in this fight against Mitsu-san's former husband and this Kazama Kento asshole.

But Heisuke realized she was gone when he turned away from reminiscing over a fight with Sano and Shin and realized no one was there to actually practice with. He'd been attempting to show her some basic forms from his old style, though he'd told her Sanan was probably the better one to seek out if she was really serious about training herself. He was a good teacher and had always been a fun sparring partner.

 _Where did she go?_ He slipped out of the cellar unseen easily enough, following the steps upstairs. The house was huge but silent as everyone was downstairs. The kid, Ichijo, was possibly around, but if he was he was being quiet too. More than likely he was over at Yamazaki's home, where he seemed to go stay whenever their group came over. _Keeping him out of the fight._

He actually got lucky when he checked the kitchen first, planting his hands on his hips as he said in confusion, "What are you doing?"

Chizuru jumped, a hand to her chest as she paused in whatever she'd been attempting. "You scared me, Heisuke-kun!" Looking embarrassed, she admitted, "I…wanted to make Saya and Soushi something special while they're busy with everyone downstairs. For their birthdays."

 _That's right. Shiranui mentioned their birthdays were last week._ He grinned, warming to the idea. "Sounds good. Can I help?"

He tried not to feel too hurt by the surprised look on her face, but it did sting a bit. "I'd love it if you would, but I thought…well, you'd be downstairs with the rest."

"You'd think, huh?" he sighed, and his mood dropped somewhat as he glanced at his swords that he'd leaned against the wall. It was like getting a piece of his soul back, seeing his swords again. Kazusanosuke Kaneshige held a lot of sentimental value for him beyond being like an extended part of his own arm that he'd risked his life with tenfold in the past. It was the only relic from his father at that time that acknowledged, even a little, that he'd existed. Oh, there was the stipend so he didn't starve too, but he'd made his own meager wages working in the Shinsengumi. As much as possible, he'd actually avoided touching that money; his pride wouldn't let him. More often than not, he gave it to Sanan to help fund the Shinsengumi as an "anonymous" donator. Hijikata would've refused it on principal, as would Kondo, but Heisuke knew Sanan was practical enough that he wouldn't turn it away – and he hadn't. Not when they'd needed the monthly infusions as badly as they did some months.

His sword was something different though. It was a practical gift that hadn't been necessary for him to give. He already sent money. But around the time Heisuke had decided to go to Kyoto with the Roshigumi, he'd received that sword from one of his father's pages that he'd recognized. There was no note with it or any kind of explanation for why it was being given to him, but he'd hardly been able to say no to it when it was such a great quality sword that he'd normally never be able to afford. Sometimes he liked to think the old man had been proud of him, but Heisuke knew that was just his own nostalgia and wishful thinking at work. Still…he'd had nights where he'd look at his sword and wonder.

For all its practical and sentimental value though…it was difficult for Heisuke to pick it up now. Not physically – he could lift it just fine, thank you – but his heart just didn't feel in it. It felt great to spar with Sano, Shin, and the rest, but when he thought about risking his life all over again…it weighed on him. _I'm tired of fighting. Sparring is fun. I'll always love to spar. But sparring and fighting are two different things._

"What would you say if I told you I don't want to fight anymore?" he asked out loud, leaning against the island while she went back to cooking.

"I'd say I wish Souji would say that sometimes," she sighed in mild exasperation. "Honestly, I wish you all would. It's selfish to say, but I watched you risk your lives so much…and it killed a lot of you in the end. I just want us all to live peaceful and happy lives." Looking over her shoulder, she smiled and told him, "If that's how you feel, Heisuke-kun, I'd say I'm selfishly glad."

"It's not that I can't." Absently, he picked at the tops of some carrots. "I remember how to fight clear as day and training my endurance back up would be easy to do."

She nodded. "Endurance is easy to build up with slowly increased activity."

"But I don't want to. I want to be a normal seventeen year old guy. I want to play video games with the guys and go on dates with girls and forget about ever lifting anything heavier than a bokken for anything but fun." When she handed him a knife, he chopped them up without even thinking, handing them over and repeating with the potatoes she gave him instead.

"You deserve it," she agreed. "You did your service a long time ago, Heisuke-kun. I don't think any of the others would begrudge you it."

They wouldn't, he knew. Though they hid it well, he knew Sano and Shin were glad whenever he indulged in acting like a kid his own age. He'd never gotten a chance to before, so it was a nice change to be able to do so and leave the worries of adults to someone else. Hijikata wouldn't, Sanan wouldn't…Hajime wouldn't. Souji might be _confused_ about it, but he wouldn't. _But…_

 _But they would still fight without me. They'd fight to their deaths again if need be, while I…lived a normal life even though I have the skills and ability to be able_ _to help them._ That was an intolerable thought. _I can fight…one more time. I can do it so none of us will have to again._

"It's OK to have selfish thoughts, Heisuke-kun," Chizuru said lightly with a small smile. "But I know I never mention mine because I knew from the first day I met all of you that you have that fighter's spirit. When it all comes down to it, you'd all take up your blades, whatever your reasons." She giggled slightly. "Still want to help me?"

"Yeah." He rolled up his sleeves, his grin more relieved. "I can start up endurance training tomorrow."

He didn't actually end up doing much of the cooking, of course. Mostly, Heisuke handed her whatever she asked for and said if it smelled good or not, which everything did. Her food wasn't fancy like Kin's always was, but it was simple and smelled good enough to make his mouth water in anticipation. _And that cake…I've got no idea how she managed to get it done so fast, but man that looks and smells good. They should really like this._ So when he finally heard their voices as the others came up from the cellar, he was actually grinning a bit in anticipation too.

Both twins froze in surprise, their voices halting abruptly as they took in the display of food in front of them. Saya found her voice first and asked slowly, "What…is this?"

"It's a little late, but it's something for your birthday." Being the affectionate kind of person she was, Chizuru went and hugged her again, pretty much ignoring the grimace and tension that always came to her posture whenever she touched her. Heisuke still didn't understand that, but Saya's face lost absolutely all color as Chizuru continued by saying warmly, "Because I'm glad you both were born."

"I can't…I can't…" She shook her head, mumbling more to herself as she backed away from Chizuru's embrace, the latter's face a startled mix of confusion and hurt as Saya all but ran down the hall and away from her.

"Saya-neesan…" Soushi watched her leave with a troubled expression, but shook his head and turned to Chizuru who looked about ready to cry in frustration. _He_ hugged her, saying gently, "It's a beautiful gesture, Mother. Thank you."

"Why?" Her pain was palpable and Heisuke could see the tears prickling at her eyes. The sight of them made his own chest hurt. "Why does she hate me so much? I don't understand…"

 _I don't understand it either._ It actually made him mad. He knew how much of her heart and soul she'd poured into this impromptu meal – slaving to make it special for the children in her heart. It was a way, even, to try and make up for all the years she'd missed of their lives. Chizuru was trying _so hard_ and yet…

His feet began moving of their own accord, following where she'd disappeared moments before. He barely even registered Shin and Sano calling after him. _I never took her for an ungrateful kind of person._ Heisuke didn't think she was, either. Her reactions to Chizuru were the only things about her that never made any sense, considering how clearly she'd loved the memory of Souji, who she'd never even gotten to meet. Everything else about her said she was a kind, even sentimental type of person who'd normally appreciate a gesture like this.

 _So what the hell?_

It wasn't hard to find her, really. Saya was sitting in the bay window in her room, knees drawn up and… _well damn._ Heisuke was all prepared to actually yell at her for making Chizuru cry, but he could hardly do so when _she_ was clearly crying too. The anger left him as he exhaled, his voice soft and mostly confused as he shut the door behind him and leaned against it. He was still annoyed, but he crossed his arms and said, "So…one friend to another? What was that?"

"I can't…" There was very raw pain there, and as much as he was annoyed at her for making Chizuru upset, he did also say he'd be her friend…and he couldn't ignore the fact that something was very seriously bothering her. Maybe it was this Kento guy's involvement in their recent troubles, but Heisuke could see there was a lot of stuff she had inside of her that she didn't tell them. In all this upheaval, obviously she was having a much harder time controlling it than usual. "I don't deserve her kindness. Not after…"

"After what?" He sat across from her, eyebrow arching. He was still mad, but it was hard to want to yell when she looked as if she was doing a fine job of beating herself up on her own. "You're the one who wanted to be friends, right?"

"Yes…" Saya looked as if she were reconsidering that at the moment, but she nodded, her eyes glued to the space between them. Heisuke wasn't sure why, but the withdrawn pose annoyed him. Though she made him uncomfortable for so many reasons and made him admit to things he _really didn't want to…_ he much preferred her straightforward personality to what was in front of him at the moment. "I do recall saying something to that effect."

"Then tell me what's wrong. That's what friends do. Sometimes they even manage to make things better." He flicked her on the forehead, and that _did_ make her look up, eyes narrowing with something of her usual attitude back in them. Heisuke grinned in satisfaction at the sight. "That's better."

"It figures you're _that_ type… _"_ she mumbled, but Saya actually smiled slightly. "Do you know…I was 12 when I first killed someone?"

 _Random._ The admission was out of the blue, but Heisuke blinked and kept silent. He had a feeling it probably had something to do with everything...somehow. "That's pretty young. Were they trying to hurt you?"

"Hurt Soushi, yeah." Her gaze turned to look out the window, watching the sunset that was barely peeking over the horizon anymore. "I…panicked. I tried to think of what my father would do. Mother always told me one of the things about him was that he always did what he thought was the right thing even if people thought him cruel for it."

"Yeah, he did." _He was usually a little childish about it, but he usually got the most violent or morally troubling assignments._ Killing had been almost worryingly easy for Souji. It'd distressed Kondo and worried Hijikata, but Sanan was right in that he was the perfect 'sword' for the Shinsengumi. When they had to come down on someone, it was Souji who'd been their enforcer of things. When ronin whispered in the dark and trembled in fear at their reputation, it was most likely Souji's face who they saw even if he wasn't the one who actually did the killing. Sometimes it was actually Hajime, who he knew had done a lot of assassination work on their behalf, but Souji would always be the face of it so the other man could remain in the shadows. "As far as I know, he always slept easy and never second-guessed any of his decisions. I kind of envied Souji for that."

"It's easy when you can rationalize things in such a way to make them more acceptable for your own peace of mind," she agreed. "When I thought of him, I grabbed his sword that we kept on the wall. It was in need of some maintenance, but it was still sharp enough to use. And Soushi was never a fighter. Killing anyone would've destroyed something in him, so I…did it for him. I sliced off their head and did what needed to be done before his throat got ripped out."

"It sounds like you did what you needed to do to protect your brother," he agreed, frowning in confusion. "But what does that have to do with…?" He trailed off, and Heisuke blinked again as a thought occurred to him. "Chizuru-chan…died when you were 12, right?"

Saya closed her eyes with a grimace. "Yes."

 _Life couldn't really be that cruel, could it?_ Even as he wondered that, however, Heisuke knew that it could and often was just that cruel. _And it would make everything make sense._ He closed his eyes and was surprised at the pain that he felt there. _Chizuru-chan…_

"Now do you see?" Saya's voice was heartbroken as she stared at him searchingly. "How do I make that better, Heisuke? How do I accept the fact that the first person I ever killed was my own mother that I loved as much as my father's memory? How do I look at her when she does all these wonderful things because she loves us and not remember that, in return for all those years of love and care, it was _me_ who severed her head from her body and killed her?"

It wasn't the first time she'd managed to leave him at a loss for words, but it was the first time Heisuke really wished there were something he could say.

 _There's just no words I can give to make something like that better._

* * *

 _ **Holy crap,**_ _ **and so wraps up a very…intense Ch.19. One less secret off Saya's shoulders but…what a doozy. That one has been a bitch holding onto, but hopefully I can eventually finally start addressing it now that she's finally admitted to it out loud. Souji's daughter has a LOT of issues compared to Soushi, who's actually far more at peace than she is. His guilt in life mostly lies elsewhere. At least Souji seems to have decided on the types of relationships he has with his children, since each of them actually do need different things from him.**_

 _ **Also, for any who didn't know, the sword names are the actual ones they supposedly had. Kiku-ichimonji Norimune isn't confirmed to have ever been in Souji's possession, but for the sake of my sanity I'm making it so it was. Kiyomitsu Kaga was DEFINITELY his however, though it was rendered useless after the Ikedaya affair where its tip was broken off. Finding them over the years had to be quite the adventure for the twins though. =)**_

 _ **And unlike with most history, I veered pretty substantially in regards to Mitsu and Rintarou's marriage. There is nothing to suggest it was an unhappy one, but for the sake of my story, their past is probably the most divergent from historical canon…well, and Kin's. Seems she lived and married to a nice old age too, but I need to keep her history as is for the story. I'm pulling the creative license card, lol.**_

 _ **Sanan and Hijikata's fight was actually very fun…haha. Hijikata is a shameless cheater though. XD**_

 _ **Ah, and Heisuke…still troubled even in this life. But fear not. I have come to accept there is a Part 3 to this story (Oh, is there…), so things will be better for him eventually. His path to happiness is simply less straightforward then Souji's or even Hajime's. Sano and Shinpachi are actually the ones who are the quietest in regards to what their happiest end would be. Must reflect on that further…hmmm…**_

 _ **Anyway, things are getting far more intense from here on, so stay tuned!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: To beat Kento, Shiranui suggests getting help from the only one he knows who could beat him, but like any good antagonist, he can't let that happen and attacks the Shinsengumi-tachi!**_


	20. Part II - Demon Rituals

_**And here we are again! Before I start, just a few notes to some of my reviewers:**_

 _Guest too –_ _ **I'm actually curious, which would you pick? Since I know you've been reviewing steadily pretty much since Ch. 1.**_

 _KitsuneSempai18 –_ _ **You have no idea how hard I laughed when I read your review. I was in the middle of this chapter when I saw it, so you'll understand hopefully why I started cracking up when you mentioned Kazama Chikage.**_

 _nakigaoyuu –_ _ **More emotional bombs by the plenty to come before Part 2 is over. =P Hope this chapter's bombs are just as entertaining. =)**_

 _ **Anyway, onwards we go!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty**_

 _ **Demon Rituals**_

Awkward didn't begin to cover her current situation.

Oh, Saya had honestly apologized after Heisuke had returned with her that night, but Chizuru could remember the initial expression on her face as if it'd just happened yesterday instead of two weeks ago. She'd reacted to a hug as if she'd slapped her instead and it was beyond frustrating that she simply wouldn't tell her _why._

Chizuru could understand it if it was people in general she was reacting to that way…but she had no issues with Souji. Their relationship was the only bright spot at the moment, and while it wasn't a traditional father-daughter dynamic they had, there was a definite comradery there like a cousin someone were particularly close to. And she was always smiling, Chizuru noticed, when Heisuke would randomly put a hand on her shoulder, as if to support some struggle she just _wasn't seeing._

 _Our relationship was never bad._ Chizuru's memories of her children's childhood wasn't ideal, but they'd been happy; she was positive of that much. As the years passed by and the effects of the _ochimizu_ had gotten more intense, they hadn't gone out to the city as much, but she'd always encouraged and even enforced trips there when neighbors would go and offer to take them. Saya would chatter her ear off telling her every detail of their trip afterwards, usually as she helped her prepare that night's meal. As she got older and understood what was happening with the _ochimizu,_ Chizuru remembered very clearly that it was usually Saya who would also hug her at random and promise her she wouldn't let her do anything to herself or anyone around her. When it became clear that even the water from the stream on her family's ancestral lands wasn't going to help her any longer, _Saya_ was the one who'd stand guard over her until the pain receded and her mind returned.

 _Did I do something while the madness took me?_ Her memories of when the bloodlust consumed her were almost non-existent and very fragmented for what she did vaguely recall, but Chizuru was just fine by that. She didn't want to remember how the smell of blood had seemed so…appetizing and addictive. _Surely she would've told me if that was the case, though…_

"You're very distracted, Yukimura-kun," Sanan said lightly, breaking her out of her musings, and the slight tone of censure was clearly audible in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Sanan-san…and I approached you for help too…" Heisuke's suggestion of having Sanan teach her some basic forms had proven quite helpful. While the others worked on their endurance in the cellar of the twin's home, he'd agreed to help her and she was repaying him by spacing out.

"I understand the impulse, Yukimura." He pushed his glasses up and glanced towards where Saya was standing with Soushi and Shiranui; their discussion seemed rather heated – enough that it was making the others a little nervous. "In a fight, however, allowing distraction often leads to losing one's head…quite literally."

Chizuru flinched. _That's…not a pleasant image. "_ Understood. Please continue, Sanan-san."

Sanan nodded, pleased. "If only it were so easy to get everyone else on track sometimes…" He waved that musing away amusedly like the joke it was meant to be before he continued. "Heisuke was quite right in telling you to seek me out. Though the skills the others could teach you are indeed numerous and useful, they are very aggressive and require no hesitation to be in close quarter combat as well as a willingness to indeed end a life. I'm guessing it is safe to assume this is not what your intent is…?"

Chizuru shook her head. "Iie. I want to be able to protect myself…and others if I have a need. I don't want to be a frontline warrior like the others though, no."

"I thought as much. While strength is always important – and you will need to work on building that too – redirection is your best ally, Yukimura." Sanan's kind smile took _some_ of the sting out of his next words, though Chizuru still felt like sighing in despair when he said, "You are a very small woman, so even outright avoiding oncoming strikes is a valid option for you."

She had to admit, he was a very patient teacher. Sanan repeated things she didn't understand multiple times, though he didn't go easy on her at all when he brought the back of his sword down on her. He had her practice redirecting strikes and dodging until her hands could no longer actually hold her wakizashi anymore, shaking as they were from the force of his repeated swings. Chizuru wasn't convinced she'd made any progress at all, but Sanan himself seemed pleased with her progress as he told her, "You're doing very well for a first session, Yukimura. We can stop for the day."

Honestly, she probably would've fought him if she hadn't heard the argument between her children and Shiranui get decidedly louder at that point.

"Are you telling me you can defeat him as you are?" Shiranui was unusually annoyed as he stared Saya down, whose irritable gaze clashed with his almost defiantly.

"Of course not!" Whether she was angry at admitting to such a thing or at him for saying something obvious, Chizuru couldn't actually tell. "But when is it ever a good idea messing with those damn rituals? Nothing ever goes as planned with those things!"

"A little hypocritical to say that now, don't you think?" he remarked and if looks could kill…

"What's this grand idea of yours that has Jou-chan here in such a frenzy?" Sano finally asked, leaning against his spear.

"All I said was that we should seek help from someone who knows Kento inside and out," he sighed with the long-suffering tone of someone who was always ignored. "Since he's the _real_ problem in the equation here. Powerful or no, this Rintarou guy is human. Humans are easily dealt with."

"Which I actually agree with," Saya said slowly, staring at him like he was a daft child, "but the person he's thinking of has been dead for a long time now."

Sano blinked. "That…definitely puts a hitch in that plan, Shiranui. The dead don't talk."

He wasn't deterred, however. "They talk more than you think."

"You spoke of rituals?" Sanan regarded them both in clear confusion. "What do they have anything to do with this idea?"

Saya seemed more interested in glaring at Shiranui then answering, so Soushi spoke up instead. "Demons have a lot of rituals. Most are more traditional or ceremonial like the ones you're probably thinking of…but some are far more _practical_."

Shinpachi rubbed at the bridge of his nose as he said wearily, "This is more of that weird shit again, isn't it? Like the _ochimizu?_ "

"Depends on your definition of weird," her son retorted with a smile that just made Shinpachi groan in dread.

Admittedly, words like 'rituals' did tend to make her stomach queasy too. "That doesn't sound like such a great idea…"

"It's not," Saya agreed forcefully.

Shiranui made a rude noise in the back of his throat, scoffing, "Funny considering _they're_ here-" He jerked his thumb in all of their general directions. "-due to the ritual you and the princess did."

"What?" That definitely caught Souji's attention, who lowered his sword from where he and Hajime were practicing to regard them.

Saya's face pinched uncomfortably. "I…may have used a ritual that tied your spirits together. Sen-san was already positive you all would find each other anyway, but this just sort of made it…quicker. Instead of it possibly taking a few years, you more or less grew up together, right?"

"It did seem odd that we were all in such close proximity," Hajime murmured with a troubled look. "Almost too lucky."

"Luck had nothing to do with it," Shiranui snorted, shooting Saya a pointed stare. "Course, you needed the connection there to begin with to even be affected by that particular ritual."

"Demon rituals can be easily undone, but only by the one who did it. The 'damage' is usually already done and permanent though." With a sigh, she admitted, "Your memories of your past lives returning to you were an unintended consequence due to our interference, for example. I could undo the binding ritual we did, and it would take them away, but your…spirits would never reconnect again. Undoing the binding would unravel the 'red string' that was always there _without_ our interference permanently and you'd never find the other again in future cycles."

"Why did you even do such a thing?" Heisuke didn't seem bothered by any of this, Chizuru realized; curiosity was the only expression she could see on his face. _I guess after the ochimizu, anything else seems easy to believe…_ "If we were already bound together by the 'red strings of fate' or whatever you want to call them?"

Saya glared at _him_ this time, though he matched that look with a defiant one of his own. Finally she muttered almost too quiet to hear, "Sen-san suggested it would make mother happier to have you all around from the beginning this time…"

Chizuru's chest ached and she wanted to hug her so bad it was a physical pain. Though her memories of this era's earlier life were distant, she did recall being around the men in passing before her father's traveling had started. She'd lived not that far away from Hajime and recalled glimpsing him in the park sometimes with Heisuke and Souji. Even Sanan, Hijikata, Shinpachi, and Sano had been around on the fringes of her childhood, though obviously much older. _She's still trying to help me, just like when she was little. I just don't understand why you keep running away from me._

"So who is it you think would be so helpful that you want to do this…ritual thing?" Hijikata was the one who finally asked the big question hanging in the air around them, his eyebrow arching high.

Shiranui looked at him like he was daft…or stupid. "Who else? The one who trained him and the little onna-bugeisha here. Kazama Chikage."

* * *

It didn't surprise him one bit that opinions regarding Shiranui's suggestions were divided, though Souji _was_ surprised that some of the opinions fell where they did. Heisuke being for the idea, for example, came as a bit of a shock.

"What?" he'd grumbled defensively at the shocked looks he got from Sano and Shin, who were both firmly against the idea. "It's not like it could hurt at this point, and if it'll give us an edge against this guy…" He shrugged, though the rest of that sentence was easy enough to fill in.

It was also the first time he could recall seeing the twins actually argue over something, both of their gazes clashing as Saya firmly protested dragging him into it. Personally, Souji had to admit her argument against it was actually fairly reasonable. "There's _always_ a consequence for using any of those rituals," she actually snapped at him, frustrated. "For all I know, I could call his spirit here and he may not actually be able to go back to wherever it is spirits wait to re-enter the world. You remember what he was like! Do _you_ want his pissed off spirit haunting you for the rest of your life?"

"No, I wouldn't." Soushi's voice didn't raise like hers did, but he was clearly just as frustrated. "The benefits outweigh the downfalls though, Saya-neesan! You never finished training with him like Kento did. It would be beneficial to have someone know the same skills he does…and _you_ were always the one best suited for going toe to toe with him. Kento won't go easy and mess up against anyone but you." Her face was set in a stubborn look, but Soushi's eyes sharpened as he dove in for the kill and said quieter, "We've resorted to rituals for far less in the past, Saya-neesan."

 _Another secret?_ She looked as if he'd just punched her, the color draining from her face as she looked down and scowled, "Low blow, Soushi."

His head bowed slightly in acknowledgement. "My apologies, but it _is_ the truth."

Sanan was for it, as was Hijikata, though the latter scowled at the idea of bringing _him_ back. Personally, Souji had to admit he wasn't all that thrilled with the prospect either. Hajime seemed torn, seeing the benefits of both sides, but eventually voiced a negative from a respect stand point. "The dead should be left to their rest in peace," was all he said.

Chizuru was…surprisingly silent during the entire debate over it. He was too, but Souji was pretty ambivalent about the whole thing. If they didn't do this, they'd kick Kento's ass. If they did, they'd kick his ass with some assistance. Either way he saw it, the end result was the same, so he really didn't _have_ an opinion on the matter. "Chizu-chi?" He poked her in the shoulder, chuckling when she started. "What are you thinking…?"

"I…" She chewed on her lower lip briefly before that resolved expression that he always found so adorable crossed her face. "I think we should go forward with it."

Her declaration seemed to cut through the arguing, silencing it, and he saw Saya throw her hands up in exasperation. "Fine. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

It didn't take all that long to prepare for it. Admittedly, it was almost disappointing by how little was actually required. Souji wasn't the only one, apparently, as Shinpachi voiced in confusion, "It seems surprisingly…plain for a ritual, ya know?"

"You're picturing weird things, aren't you?" Saya sighed, setting the candle down on the floor in front of her. "I can get some chicken blood if you think it'll make it more dramatic and satisfy the image you had in your head."

Even Souji had to cough, looking away, as Shinpachi laughed in embarrassment. _The word 'ritual' does conjure up a certain image…ah well._

It was…surprisingly simple. Shiranui and Saya sat across from each other in seiza, the candle between them, and he watched her eyes close momentarily. All of them jumped a little when their hair changed white, though he managed to squelch it as the golden eyes of her oni appearance turned to stare at them. _It's easy to forget she's still part demon too._ "I don't know how long it'll take to find him, but we can't be interrupted. Don't let anyone touch us."

Souji crossed his arms and leaned next to the door, grinning. "Do what you need to do." It was the only way in or out of this cellar so he and Hajime positioned themselves habitually on either side of it. Anyone trying to break in would have to get through them.

Outwardly, the whole thing was rather boring. To any onlooker, it just seemed like they were spacing out, but he could feel a certain energy in the air like _something_ was being done. Both of them had far away looks on their faces, as if they were seeing things no one else could. The only thing that really changed was the flame of the candle, its normal red hue instead a ghostly white-blue once they started doing…whatever it is they were doing.

The cellar itself was silent as they waited for whatever was supposed to happen, but it was also the only reason Souji noticed the muted thump from upstairs too. For a second, he thought he might've imagined it, but Hajime's head turned too, and they both nodded in mute understanding before he opened the door and moved to slip out and take a look.

Souji barely took one step before Yamazaki's body was more or less thrown at him, making him stumble backwards into the room again. Even the most cursory of glances told him someone had mopped the floor with Yamazaki who was breathing, but unconscious. Chizuru ran to him immediately, but Souji's focus turned to the figure standing at the top of the stairs and glared.

Soushi's voice was an audible growl as he said coldly, "Kento."

It was like seeing history repeat itself, Souji had time to think with wry amusement. Kazama Kento sneered in a perfect replica of the oni in his memory, though his hair was as dark as the night sky and somewhat longer like Sanan's was. "Still alive, Hybrid?" The way he said it made it clear the term was _not_ meant as a pleasantry. Those golden eyes narrowed further, as if he was testing the air, and there was a mix of annoyance and pride as he rumbled, "Saya is doing troublesome things, I see."

He wasn't sure _why_ , but the way he said her name – like it was a caress – pissed Souji off. In three long strides, he was at the top of the stairs and let his blade arch out, already prepared for the sudden resistance as the oni there brought his sheathed sword up to block it. His golden gaze turned and stared at him as if he were a pesky bug, but there was also knowledge that lit into his eyes as they widened slightly. "Human. You have the same hair and eyes. You're my beloved's sire."

"Pleasure to meet you." His smile was every bit as mocking as his words were. He broke their stalemate by kicking him right in the abdomen, both impressed and annoyed that it did little more than send him skidding back a few steps. "I hear you're the one helping the guy who's trying to hurt my sister and sexually harassing my girl. Not very polite of you." His face darkened. "I don't like impolite kids."

For a second, he legitimately looked bewildered by his statements, but he realized what he meant quick enough and sneered at him. "I have no interest or concerns over what the human uses those _things_ for." Kento's blade was quick as it whistled through the air before crashing into his own again. Souji grit his teeth against the sheer strength behind it, annoyed as his arms actually shook under the force. _Demons are faster and stronger than humans. They can take ten times the damage I can._

"Oi, Souji! Stop hogging all the fun!" Heisuke all but leapt in the air, from the steps, his blade swinging out with his trademark speed and forcing Kento away from him, his face-splitting grin as cheerful as ever. "You know what the first rule of the Shinsengumi always was!"

"Break the rules and die?"

"Never fight an enemy alone," Hajime said, appearing behind the oni who barely disappeared before his friend sliced him in two. Though it'd been decades since they'd used their swords, it didn't feel like it. Hajime did frown and murmur, "Fraction of a second slower than is usual. Should work on that…"

"Annoying humans. Like a pack of dogs," Kento growled. "No matter…I have what I came for."

" _LET ME GO!_ "

Soushi's head snapped up at the scream. "Ichijo!" He darted down the hall and, after a shared look between them, Hajime followed after him.

"Not dogs, you prick. _Wolves!"_ Heisuke charged him with his usual enthusiasm, though the demon swatted him away as if he were a fly. It took very little time to fall into old patterns; though Heisuke's style was harder for him to work with, they'd done patrols together frequently enough that he'd finally found a pattern that worked. Heisuke obviously remembered it too, because soon they were attacking him a fraction of a second within each other – his hard strikes followed quickly by several cuts from Heisuke that were too quick to sufficiently block so soon after his. "We won't let you near Saya-chan!"

While the declaration was true enough, Souji didn't think it warranted the sudden sharp and dangerous look that crossed Kento's face. Viciously, he kicked him away, and Souji felt the wind knocked out of him as he slammed into the wall. There was a renewed ferocity behind his strikes – so much so that it was forcing Heisuke into a pretty bad position as he grit his teeth and more or less stayed on the defensive. "Measly human, you _dare…?_ " He managed to get around Heisuke's guard and kicked out savagely again, catching the younger boy squarely in his chest and almost knocking him through the glass windows. As it was, they splintered with the force of his body hitting them, spider web cracks marring the otherwise beautiful view.

"That's _my line!"_ Souji got his breath back just as he saw Saya practically _fly_ from the cellar, her hair still that stark white as momentum and anger gave her the power to actually send him flying back several feet and away from Heisuke who sank to the ground coughing. _That might've broken a rib…or punctured a lung._ If Saya could breathe fire, she probably would be from the positively _murderous_ expression she had on her face.

In contrast, her appearance merely lightened Kento's disposition as he stared at her like a predator would prey. "Glorious in your anger as always, Saya…"

 _Would really…_ _ **really**_ _love the déjà vu to disappear right now._ It was rather annoying as Souji used his distraction with Saya to grab Heisuke, half-carrying his weight as he leaned on him. "Don't know when to shut up still, do you?"

His shaky grin at least let him know he'd be fine, even if his laugh did make him spit up some blood. "Seems like it." He grimaced, eyes glancing towards where Saya was more or less going after Kento alone, and with a good deal more luck than they had. The enhanced speed and strength of demons put her closer to him in terms of raw power, but he still had strength as a particularly nasty strike sent her flying out the front door and out of their visual range.

They both moved to follow them, but Souji cursed as he felt someone grab him from behind and _throw_ him in the direction of the cellar, jostling the rib he was pretty sure was fractured. Glaring, he shouldn't have been surprised to see who it was, but it still shocked him as Chizuru came to his side to fuss over him while Sanan went to tend immediately to Heisuke. " _You."_

Kazama Chikage looked…shockingly solid for a ghost. Souji had pictured him being more…transparent or something, so it was startling to realize he could damn well touch things as if he were flesh and blood. He also looked as bitchy and angry as ever, though for once it seemed to not be directed at him as he snarled out, _"_ Which way did they go _with my son_?"

Souji just pointed before he grabbed the nearest sword – Heisuke's – and went out the door.

"Ara, he's always so hot-tempered." The new voice startled him, though it wasn't a stranger's voice. He actually recognized it, and his surprise was genuine as he muttered, "You're…"

Sen smiled at him, looking as whole as Kazama and unruffled by his startled look as she handed Chizuru some ice from the freezer. The shock of the cold against his heated skin made him suck in his breath sharply, but he did admit it felt a little better already. "Just leave it to Saya-chan and Soushi-chan, ne?" Off to the side, he tone remained mild but the thread of command was clear as she said, "Shiranui will go help her."

The other demon snorted, flicking his long dark blue hair over his shoulder as he spun his familiar pistols around in his fingers. "Hai, hai, Hime-sama. Order received." Shiranui disappeared after them too, though at a far more sedate pace than the previous had gone.

 _Like I have a choice?_ Souji leaned his head back and sighed. "Anyone else feel very old and useless right now…?"

Heisuke raised his hand from where Sanan had him laid out on the couch while he conducted his physical, complaining loudly whenever he touched something tender. So did Sano and Shinpachi who, despite being physically fine, were mostly playing guards at this point with Hijikata in case anything came for them and looking none-too-pleased about it.

"Oh, good, not just me then." Despite the edge of cheerfulness in his tone, Souji scowled as Sanan came over and more or less confirmed that yep, he had a bruised rib, and tossed him some aspirin that he took with the water Chizuru offered him. Glancing at her expression, he wondered rather petulantly with a slight pout, "What's so funny?"

"Just brings back memories, that's all," she said lightly, but the slight smile on her face persisted. "You look a little worried, too."

"I'm not." Even as he said it, however, Souji stared at the wall leading towards the front of the house where he could hear the fighting continuing. Oh, how it _rankled_ not being out there in the thick of it. It was where he _belonged._ But his body just wasn't trained to handle what his old one, as sick as it'd been in the end, was able to because of the years of conditioning it'd had. Muscles and ligaments that had been trained to handle kicks like that just weren't in this body that, while healthier, had done little more than practice kendo in its lifetime. _Never thought I'd almost wish for the old one back…_

Chizuru rubbed on his shoulders sympathetically, her tiny fingers instantly finding the knots there and making him sigh despite himself. "Sucks waiting, doesn't it?"

"Yes," he grumbled, scowling. "Yes it does."

* * *

 _I hate surprises._

They never equated to anything good in his mind. People jumping out at him usually meant assassins. Though the Rasetsu weren't much of a surprise, the number of them that were here was. Hajime fell into an easy pattern as he cut down one after another, their numbers seemingly endless and going after he and Soushi who had Ichijo's passed out body thrown over his shoulder like a sack of rice. They'd caught and killed the child's captor easily, but lying in wait were lots more of his fellows. Their strength, while easily three times what he possessed, could be dealt with. The _number_ of Rasetsu created more of a problem for him. Hajime knew his endurance and own body's conditioning – shaped by a life of relative peace – put him at a severe disadvantage. Strikes that wouldn't normally faze him in the past almost _stunned_ _him_ in pain now.

Despite that, there was an unspeakable part of him that…loved this. His blade danced and sang its familiar song against the wind, as sharp and deadly as it'd always been. There was almost a certain beauty in how Sesshu Sumi Ikeda Kijinmaru Kunishige struck them down even after so many years spent resting in its scabbard without him. It rested in his hands now though, familiar and comforting in its deadliness, and Hajime knew in his soul that he could take on anything.

Protracted fights, unfortunately, were not his forte even in the past. His style was best suited for short and quick skirmishes at best, or even fights that he could end before his unknowing prey ever got a chance to lift up their sword. Souji or Shinpachi had always been there as his backup in case missions like those went south, their styles far better suited to a prolonged fight.

 _And Soushi is not his father._ Indeed, in an ironic twist of fate, his friend's biological son was more like _him_ in his style. Favoring stealth and speed, even his blade was black for ease of concealment in the shadows. He was no _iai_ master, but was obviously partial to that style and it made their current situation infinitely more difficult.

"Any ideas, Hajime-san?" He sliced the head off another Rasetsu, though two more seemed to pop up to take its place. Wordless was his concern that Hajime actually shared. _We can cut them down forever, but eventually we WILL wear down._ Though he didn't really appreciate its presence yet, he could feel the dull ache in the muscles of his arms. Adrenaline allowed him to ignore it at present, but Hajime knew it was there.

"Nothing…helpful." He kicked one away and immediately turned to pierce another in its heart. Blood was coating his blade so heavily it looked red.

"I think I wouldn't mind _unhelpful_ ones at this point either." The boy moved as if he were dancing, dodging and weaving around Rasetsu who kept trying to grab the young demon on his shoulders. _Why go after the child?_ In the back of his mind, he couldn't fathom what use he would have to them, demon or no. _Unless…a diversion?_ That unsettled him. But Souji and Heisuke were both still at the house…though his concern came right back as he realized they were likely in the same boat as he was. _In which case…we are not what he was after to separate. We, as mere humans, would be easily dealt with. They wanted the_ _ **twins**_ _separated._

Even as he thought this, Hajime saw the Rasetsu suddenly back away, as if retreating…but his relief did not get to stay as he noticed Kazama Kento appear, his golden-eyed gaze focused rather intently on Soushi. Hajime saw the boy's eyes narrow, hair turning white as he took Ichijo from his shoulder and passed him off to him wordlessly.

"You knew." Hajime's eyes narrowed at him, though he did take Ichijo's small form without asking.

"I suspected," Soushi confirmed, but instead of the golden demon eyes Hajime had expected him to have, it made him twitch to realize they were actually the bloodthirsty red of a Rasetsu instead, though his mind seemed fully intact. "Please take Ichijo back home. I've…a score to settle."

Even if he _could_ think of a way to get around the Rasetsu who were watching their master like mindless slaves (and he'd need to go through them to do as Soushi had requested – something he knew would be impossible to do in his current state in addition to protecting the young demon child he would need to carry), Hajime had no intention of leaving.

Their meeting of swords was like the meeting of two goliaths, rage radiating off them both, though Kento had a slight advantage in strength. "Would've thought you'd be messing with Saya-neesan still, you prick," Soushi growled, and the hate there was so thick it felt suffocating. Hajime had seen him fight Souji with such passion, but the feeling there had been with the intent to hurt or pay him back. This was a full intent to kill and the difference was jarring.

"She is as stubborn as ever." The words were oddly affectionate considering the look in his golden eyes was cold. "I had to…detain her since she is being as stubborn as usual."

 _Detain?_ That didn't sound good and he briefly hoped the girl was not too injured. _Souji will not take that well, should that be the case._

His words only infuriated Soushi further, however. "Sick son of a bitch…how long do you plan on torturing her?"

"Torture?" Kento snarled back, and his blade came down with such speed Hajime could see no way even he'd have been able to dodge it in his prime. Soushi's shirt ripped from shoulder to hip, the wound along his chest deep and angry, but it started healing almost immediately as his red eyes flashed in pain. "I don't want to hear that from a parasite such as yourself, _Hybrid!"_

It was infinitely frustrating to realize his own inadequacy in being able to assist, watching as the two tore at each other with their blades that drew blood with every swing. Most of the wounds healed almost immediately, however, though the outcome was unfortunately starting to look quite obvious.

"He's tiring." The new voice made Hajime turn, and he blinked. _Kazama Chikage. What…?_

Chikage all but ignore him, kneeling next to his own son's body that was resting against the nearby tree. The young child actually roused a little, bleary mauve eyes lifting to meet his in mild confusion. "Chichi-ue…?"

"Don't move." The order was a firm command, though Hajime could see a certain softness in his expression that mellowed just a bit as he put a hand on his forehead. _Even this man was mellowed somewhat by fatherhood._

"Aren't you going to help him?" he couldn't help wondering.

Chikage turned his disdainful look on him and Hajime felt the familiar urge to sigh. _He is still…unpleasant._ "Why aren't you?" he retorted.

 _Because at present…I am a liability._ The words, even mental, left a bitter taste in his mouth. It galled every bit of him, down to his bones, but at present the most helpful thing he could do for the boy was to stay out of the way. Having his fangs meant nothing if he didn't have the ability to use them effectively.

As he stewed over that, Chikage's eyes narrowed behind them. "They're moving again." A quick glance told him that yes, the Rasetsu _were_ moving again, their red gleaming eyes looking at them like a wolf would a wounded antelope. _Prey._

Hajime readied his sword, partially standing in front of Ichijo who was out cold again and didn't even flinch when he saw Chikage do the same. He didn't like him, but for the moment it would seem he was his best hope of an ally.

The Rasetsu swarmed again, ignoring the vicious fight of their master against Souji's son, but several things happened in the next seconds that made Hajime freeze. He saw Soushi's fatigue leave him open out of the corner of his eye, and Kazama Kento's arm dove straight into it like a shark going in for the kill. His hand and arm went _straight through his chest_ with brute force alone, and he had the presence of mind to wonder, for the briefest of moments, if he would have to return to that house and tell Souji that his son had died… _on his watch_.

In that same moment, he saw a gaping hole open in the forehead of the lead Rasetsu charging at him, sending its body reeling back into its fellows where it quickly fell and started crumbling into ash. Another followed in quick succession, an almost confused look on its face, and he used the resulting confusion to go on the offensive himself, moving as fast as he dared to take care of them. Chikage was doing the same, and for several moments, Hajime was chanting a 'head or heart' mantra in his head, though he was always aware of Soushi's body the was on the ground and bleeding profusely from the gaping hole there, Kento's face a mixture of smug satisfaction as he looked down at his crumpled foe and annoyance as the mystery shooter kept shooting at _him_ , preventing him from finishing Soushi off.

 _I hate the smell of blood._ He could smell it in the air – the scent of iron thick and cloying as it wrapped itself around his sense. Though faint, he could hear the distant pop of a rifle now in the deafening quiet that was thrumming in his ears. _Shiranui, perhaps? He liked guns._ Kento took one final look at his dying opponent and sneered, obviously deciding to let fate finish him as he rumbled, "One less stain upon her spirit…" and walked off into the forest that surrounded them. The Rasetsu he brought with him were finished before he was even entirely out of sight, though that brought little relief as he went to Soushi's side and took note of the damage.

 _It's like a fish out of water._ His Rasetsu body was attempting to heal the crippling injury, but there was no lung in the right side of his chest to help give him air as it healed. Mouth open and gasping as he was, Hajime had no explanation for how he was even _alive_.

"We need to get him back to his sister." Chikage hoisted him up none-too-gently by one arm as best he could with Ichijo already hanging onto his back limply. "They'll heal."

It took far longer than Hajime would've preferred to get back to the house proper, but he didn't need to be told things were bad to know that they were. Tension was _high_ like it was the day after the Aburano-Koji incident and it only got worse when Soushi's dire state was seen.

They brought him into the room where Saya was put, and though outwardly she seemed relatively unscathed, it was clear that the other demon was no more 'gentle' with her than he was her brother. Her spine, Sanan said with a pinched expression, was completely shattered at the LS joint. "Shiranui-san tells me demons can heal from such things, but just having him carry her inside was a…distressing thing for Yukimura-kun. I had to sedate her." His gaze fell to Soushi, and the healer that was always inside Sanan was torn apart. Hajime could see it as clearly as anything as he looked at the boy's injury and saw absolutely _nothing_ that he could do. "I don't know what she'll do if she wakes up and we tell her one of them has died."

" _He's not dying!"_ Saya's voice was laced with agony, but her eyes were stubbornly set. "I can heal him, but…I need blood. And you need to _hold me down so I don't lose my mind_."

"We can do that, Jou-chan." Sano's smile was weak, but Hajime admired that he could even find it in himself to make such an expression at present with how mad he was. _Sano never did like it when women are distressed, let alone hurt, before him._

"You'll use mine then, if you need it." Souji's voice brooked no arguments. "Just do what you need to do before Chizuru awakes. I…don't want her seeing any of this."

While they quickly went about getting her as comfortable as possible, something Sanan said was echoing in his mind. _Wait…Shiranui carried her in?_ He glanced toward the demon who was indeed sitting in a chair off to the side, his face looking a little pained as Saya more or less gasped in clear distress and clutched at his hand so hard it turned white. "If Shiranui was with her this whole time…who was sniping during the altercation we had?"

Chikage, who was more or less standing off to the side and over his son's sleeping form that was curled up on the couch, looked behind him and rumbled, "At a guess, that one there probably." He pointed behind them, towards the front door, and Hajime turned towards it apprehensively.

"What the hell am I going to do with you boys?" Despite the very serious look on her face, her words and tone remained light as ever as if she were scolding errant children putting their hands in a cookie jar.

He froze, as did everyone else who clearly heard her entrance. Sanan and Souji in particular turned to face her, their faces almost identical in their shock as the latter muttered in surprise, "Kin-neesan?"

Kin smiled grimly. "Let's talk later, huh? Tend to your girl first. I think I'm going to go sit with Chizuru-chan awhile." She disappeared down the hall then, as if she knew exactly where to go, and Hajime looked at Sanan briefly who didn't seem to know whether he should continue breathing or not.

 _I REALLY hate surprises…_

* * *

 _ **Ah, and so ends Chapter 20. This chapter, I admit, I was a little apprehensive about just because of the "weird stuff" I had to bring in, but I hope it made sense and came off in a way that it doesn't take too much away from the story proper. It was always less about the rituals and more about being able to bring Chikage AND Sen back for a short period of time to kind of wrap up Saya and Soushi's backstory. Their presence is particularly vital for next chapter, which is finally going to pull the covers off of all these frustrating secrets that have been bubbling inside the Okita twins for WAY too long and stressing THIS writer out!**_

 _ **Which is not to say OTHERS don't have secrets of their own that will need to be dealt with in place of theirs. *coughKINcough***_

 _ **Kento is…a real piece of work. In some ways, he is very much like Chikage in going after what he wants and damn the consequences, though he is far crueler about it. I'll be intrigued to see what people think, however, as his own backstory is revealed.**_

 _ **And I didn't hurt Hajime this time! His dignity, maybe, but in reality it's something our poor boys really needed to have driven home. It was never a matter of them just getting their swords back and being able to jump into the fight, which their minds have always been telling them. (Personally, I'd love to have it be that way because they're AWESOME, but alas, trying to stay reasonably realistic…) Mentally, they're as kick-ass as ever, but a glaring fact is their bodies are NOT those of seasoned warriors anymore and would be physically unable to tolerate the level of abuse their minds are telling them they can handle because of their previous history. Against each other, it would seem like nothing has changed because they're all in the same boat, but against something like an oni the problem becomes quite clear. They are young, healthy, and mostly uninjured bodies that have never been beaten to the point of broken and because of their circumstances and I don't think they were really understanding that until now. Our poor Miburo's are going to need to find a way to compensate around the reality of their own limitations.**_

 _ **Anyway, please look forward to next chapter! Since I am heading back to work (I've been off with a bad back these past few days), my updating will probably return to every 4-7 days as has been usual in the past, though you never know. My inspiration is high and I'm in the FUN part of the story now!**_

 _ **Next chapter: The past of the twins lives is finally told, and all of their secrets finally get revealed…whether they were ready or not.**_


	21. Part II - Secrets

_**I am dancing in my seat over the fact that with this chapter, the story hits over 100k words. Woo Hoo! That makes it my longest story yet, on top of it being a landmark achievement for me. Will we hit a milestone of 100 reviews too? Even better if we can! So please enjoy the next installment and join me in celebrating! =)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty One**_

 _ **Secrets**_

There were no words Souji could find for how he felt. About _anything_. Numb was probably a good word to describe him in that particular moment. Better than poor Hajime who seemed as if he were suffering from the beginnings of an ulcer.

He never did appreciate surprises.

 _Of course, these past few days have boasted more surprises than even_ _ **I**_ _care to think about. Even for me, it seems a little ridiculous._ Thankfully, school was finally out for summer vacation for six weeks, but he honestly couldn't have cared less about it. His mind was firmly several miles away even when he had to go through the motions of being stuck in that building, replaying the events of that hideous night.

He wasn't a father to them in the most traditional of senses, but it'd been unbearable to see the twins reduced to what they'd been. To have Chikage actually be the one to explain things about his own progeny grated (especially with that obnoxious air of superiority he had that still made Souji want to punch him), but it'd paled in comparison to emotions he felt as they started the "healing process".

Even now, he wasn't sure _why_ Saya was able to heal her brother of what should've been a fatal injury even for a demon _or_ Rasetsu. At the time, he hadn't bothered pressing for much of san explanation. All he could think was _Soushi can't die. I can't let Chizuru wake up to that._ Bad enough she would always remember the sight of Saya, broken on the ground where that demon bastard had left her unable to move because he'd _broken her spine._ Snapped it right in two with the heel of his foot so she couldn't follow after him, the injuries _she'd_ given him long since healed. He'd been half tempted to allow Sanan to give _him_ something too, but his sense of duty wouldn't let him.

His _pride_ wouldn't allow him to forget.

How anyone could even move with such an injury defied logic, but Souji still remembered his time as a Rasetsu clearly enough. Pain brought the bloodlust and that tended to drown out every other outside stimuli the body had. He'd never considered that it might be different for the twins, whose bodies weren't fully _anything_. They were hybrids in a very real way, so in some ways it shouldn't have been surprising they reacted…differently.

That didn't stop him from remembering and grimacing though.

Saya's loss of sanity was…shockingly quick. Immediate, even, as soon as her eyes had turned red. She hadn't been kidding that they needed to hold her down, trying as she did to actually tear out Heisuke's throat who happened to be closest to her. He'd sliced his hand open unflinchingly though, aware when her eyes darted to his hand, tracking him like a scent hound. She'd seemed almost docile for a moment, like a baby bird waiting for its mother to feed it as he let his blood drip into her mouth.

That was when it got so much worse though.

 _What a messed up twist of fate. To have no crippling pain with the thirst but face insanity…or to have her sanity with blood, but face the unquenchable pain the whole time._ There was no reprieve, either, and she'd screamed – agonizing, pitiful sounds no person should make or endure – straight through the whole process but very much aware and _herself_. Shinpachi and Sano had looked ready to hit someone by the end, their nerves fried from having to keep her still as her spine healed itself – forcing itself back together and remaking what was crushed. But the more she drank – the longer she screamed – the quicker her injuries and Soushi's had healed. Sanan called him ten kinds of a fool for nearly bleeding himself to the point of passing out, but even that scolding was lost in the sheer relief of not having to hear her screams anymore after enduring it for almost four hours. As soon as they healed, she'd mercifully passed out cold, her hair bleeding back to its normal reddish-brown.

Souji didn't run, but he'd definitely walked out of the room quickly, found the nearest tree out front and had smashed his fist into it. Repeatedly.

He had no idea where Kin was through this whole ordeal, but she did come find him at one point while he was out there, her expression gentle but disturbingly closed off as she shoved a juice box, of all things, in his hand. Souji had honestly forgotten she was there for a while, on edge as he was with all the screams, but for the life of him he had no clue as to what to say.

For once, neither did she, and she'd only patted his head briefly before disappearing into that house again.

 _She hasn't been home since._ As he stared out the windows of the train, the city flying by as it bled away into the more residential areas, he wondered if she was still there, or if she was somewhere else. Souji hadn't appreciated how much Kin was just always _there_ until he realized the house really did seem…empty without her racket of cooking in the kitchen or scolding him for getting himself hurt. _She has to come home at some points. There's always pre-made food in the fridge for us every day._ He'd inquired about as much to Sanan, but…even he'd guiltily admitted they hadn't spoken since that night. _That oni-bastard, Shiranui, and Sen kicked us out, more or less, and told us they'd keep an eye on the twins until they healed fully, so we needed to get back to our lives and not rouse unwanted attention._ Kin had driven them home in silence, ushered them off to their respective rooms and then…vanished. She was like a ghost, obviously still there but just never where he could see or talk to her.

 _And boy, do I have questions._ Now that the shock had worn off and he knew no one was in immediate danger, Souji's brain was spitting out _lots_ of questions. Some for Kin, some for Saya…some for even that demon bastard, though he looked forward to _that_ conversation the least.

"They sounded…better." Chizuru sounded more relieved than anything else as she spoke with Heisuke, the only other tag along on their first visit to see the twins in almost two weeks. "Soushi was saying they're both up and training again."

"I think everyone's been training extra hard since then," he noted with a depressed sigh. "We've got our swords now, but…we weren't much help at all." Absently, he rubbed at his chest. Though it still ached, he was healing well according to Sanan, so long as he didn't take anymore feet to his chest in the next few weeks. The aching didn't stop Heisuke from practicing just as much as the others either, pushing his muscles to their limits. "And nothing out of Kento-prick?"

"Seems he's gone quiet again, according to Sen-chan." Chizuru bit her bottom lip worriedly. "I've got a lot I want to ask Sen-chan…about everything. We didn't get to talk much before they kind of kicked us out."

"I've got a couple things I need to ask as well." He frowned slightly. "I'll bet Sanan-san does too, but those are probably all for Kin-san." Thinking about her made him glance at Souji then, his green eyes thoughtful. "Any word from her since this morning?"

"Iya." He sent her brief messages these days – mostly inquiring if she was still alive – and she did at least respond in the affirmative to those with her usual cadence. _Yes, silly brother, I'm alive. Don't forget to eat the casserole!_ That had been her last one anyway – the response to his message he'd sent before they left the house that morning. Only half-joking, he grinned to himself, "I hope she's shooting more of those damn things in the head."

It generated an awkward chuckle from both of them, at least. For his part, Souji was running through the things he wanted to say when they eventually arrived, the cab they'd picked up at the station zooming away into the distance. He didn't bother knocking, however – they knew they were coming.

The scene before him was so…normal that Souji almost thought he'd dreamed up the events of two weeks ago. The only thing that proved it otherwise was the fact that the oni-bastard and Sen were also there, the latter sitting on the floor speaking with Ichijo while the former stoically looked on from his place leaning against the wall.

Saya actually looked up the minute they entered from some sort of card game she was playing with Soushi and Shiranui, her face actually looking happy…and then just as quick it crashed, as if she just remembered something unpleasant. "I need a drink…" she mumbled quickly, walking _with haste_ down the hall that he knew damn well was the opposite way of the kitchen.

Heisuke didn't even pause as he went after her, shaking his head, and Souji couldn't help wondering as he glanced over at Chizuru, "Did she always do that? She does that a lot."

"No. That's something new." Amusedly, she recalled, "She's usually the one in Heisuke-kun's position – chasing the one that runs."

"It's his fault," Sen called over, pointing at Chikage who sneered at her but didn't deny it. "She learned it from him, Chizuru-chan. Gomen ne…I fear she learned many bad habits _from a certain clan…._ "

"Ill-natured woman…" Chikage growled, and their gazes clashed, sparks almost flying in the space between them. Only Ichijo, who was actually on the floor and right in the middle of it, seemed unbothered. "Do not blame the habits of _your_ clan on mine."

"What a lively marriage this must've been," Souji couldn't help remarking, laughing as Chizuru elbowed him. Both demons turned to give him the exact same dirty look, though Sen's fell as she motioned them over with a sigh.

"You've got a lot of questions, I imagine, ne? Let's get to it. I think this will be a long talk..."

* * *

"You run away a lot, don't you?"

"Just when there are things I don't want to deal with yet," Saya muttered in a slightly petulant tone, her expression particularly aggrieved. "Have you always been this persistent?"

Heisuke grinned unrepentantly. "Kind of, yeah."

"Figures." Her green eyes skirted off to the side, and he would swear there was a slight flush in her face as she muttered something that sounded like, "I'm sorry I tried to rip your throat out..."

He grimaced at the memory. "It's fine...it was kind of my fault." The screaming had made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and, well, no one could really _blame_ him for not paying attention like he should've been. He'd just felt so damn useless in that moment. "I should've not been so...distracted." His own feelings hadn't helped, and Heisuke still wasn't sure why he'd felt the way he did. Were it Chizuru in that position, he'd have been infuriated and in need to hit something.

With Saya, he'd only felt an overwhelming sadness.

Some of it was from his own memories. He remembered that night after Aburano-Koji a little _too_ clearly and it'd merely brought it all back to him. It was the only time he'd unashamedly cried in front of the others because the pain was everywhere, never stopping, and he'd been relieved and terrified when it eventually just...stopped. _I'm dying_ , he could recall thinking because he knew how broken his body was and that it _should_ be hurting. That was when Sanan had come to his room and offered him the _ochimizu_ , nothing but sympathy and understanding as he'd taken that damn vial. _I don't want to leave them,_ he'd thought, thinking of Sano and Shin who were such a damn wreck without him. Of Chizuru and her warm smile that brightened his day and how hard she kept working for all of them.

It was just the two of them, and as he'd stared at the uncorked vial, Heisuke hesitated. He wasn't sure about anything in his life at that point really, but this was one thing he knew would...change things. He could feel it, instinctively, that he was walking on a high wire. _No going back. You fall and you die or...you do what you can and continue moving forward._ He hadn't had much time with how numb he was feeling, but he'd had to ask him at least one thing. "Do you regret it, Sanan-san?"

"No." There was no hesitation as he smiled one of his own smiles then - the ones that reminded Heisuke of how kind he was, even if he did say some scary damn things. "I have never regretted it because...someone would've been the first among us captains to be forced to take it, Toudou-kun. Better it was I, so I could know what still needed work and try to make it better for this moment, where I would need to ask another to become what I have. To make it...easier." With a quiet sigh, he'd chuckled dryly, "Plus, what would our esteemed oni-fukuchou do without me to take care of the harder things for him?"

There was no more time for him to ask more; he could feel the aching numbness disappearing too and he'd swallowed the vial stuff that had sealed his fate before he could no longer even do that. All he remembered of that night after drinking that stuff was two things: the excruciating thirst and madness as his body...changed...and Sanan's hand gripping his as he sat with him all night. Heisuke remembered focusing on that hand when it felt like he was losing his mind, reminding himself that he had to fight it. Fight the madness. Fight the thirst. He had to think of his friends, of Chizuru, and of all the reasons he didn't want to die.

In the here and now, Heisuke remembered all that...and remembered the embarrassment all too well of having been seen at his lowest the next day. So as he did while Saya was writhing and screaming as her body forced itself to heal, he sat across from her in front of that window again and took her hand. It jerked under his touch, startled, but he held firm. "I'm just sorry I couldn't do more." He wasn't in good enough shape to hold her down, as Sano and Shin had. Souji was already giving her the blood. _What can I do?_ So Heisuke had held her hand as Sanan had once done for him, talking to her through the pain when her sanity returned and mostly listening to her curse Kento in several different languages and describe all the ways she was going to _kill him_.

That part of her, he figured, must have come from Souji.

Saya stared at his hand for along moment, her expression troubled even as she squeezed it in return. "Is it true Kento focused on you during the fight, Heisuke?"

"Yeah." That was actually among the questions he'd had for her, since that moment had struck him as odd and it was gnawing at his mind. "He got pretty damn angry when I said we wouldn't let him lay a hand on you." _Which ended up being a big ass lie._

Her face darkened further, and she squeezed onto his hand tightly in that moment, as if she could convey her thoughts through that touch alone. "Don't fight him. If you see him, Heisuke, _run from him_. It seems he's decided you're another one and I don't want to see you dead."

"Another one?" He left his real question unspoken.

As he suspected, it took her a minute to find the words for him. Even then, she visibly swallowed hard before whispering, "My friends…over the years. I'm…well…you've seen how I am. Half my life I spent pretending to be a boy so I tended to have more male friends."

"Makes sense." She wasn't unfeminine by any means, but the things she preferred to do were things he knew most girls had little to no interest in. "Jealous of them, huh?"

"Yeah, you could call it that." Just a little bit, he heard the life in her voice die as if just remembering whatever was in her memories killed something inside of her. "With the exception of Soushi, he's killed _any man_ I've been close to. And even with Soushi, it isn't for lack of trying."

 _That's…extreme._ "But we're just friends."

"I know that! But it doesn't matter. Some I honestly liked in that way; others really were just friends." She grabbed his shoulders, green eyes staring him down as if she could force her will upon his own with that gaze. "Promise me, Heisuke." The strength in her voice disappeared, replaced by something far more fragile, though what she said next hit him just as powerfully. " _Please."_

 _That's…so not fair._ Were he able to do so without looking like a petulant child, Heisuke would've stomped his foot. Every inch of his body insisted, more than ever, that he had to fight Kento and shove his sword so far up his ass that it replaced his spine. He was sad and infuriated, all at once, because that Kento-prick somehow managed to twist Saya into so many knots that she was more terrified for _him_ then for herself.

"I won't take unnecessary risks," he promised eventually, "but I can't just run…even more so after what you just told me."

Some women would be happy to hear such a vow. Flattered, maybe. Grateful, certainly. Oh, not her. Saya stood suddenly with her hands clenched into fists at her side, eyes burning in angry frustration. She looked, he mused, about ready to deck him. _Better than begging me like before but…what the heck?_ "Why must men always be so _pigheaded?_ " Heisuke opened his mouth to retort, but she didn't seem to be talking to him really, continuing on her tirade as she paced the length of the floor in agitation. "I _don't need anyone to protect me!_ I _need_ my friends to forget pride, honor, and dignity and _do whatever it takes to keep them safe from that asshole!"_

He wasn't sure why that finally made him snap, but it did. Heisuke's anger boiled to the surface in a torrent of heat that made his entire body feel like it was on fire. "Right back at you!" he snapped out, and the sharp crack of his tone made her whirl to face him, her surprise at him doing so quickly getting overtaken by a fresh wave of annoyance. "You're _not alone_ in this, so stop trying to shoulder it all!"

"I'm not-!"

"You _are_." He took a step forward, placing himself inches away as he more or less stood nose-to-nose with her. Much to his chagrin, it also reminded him that he was a good 3 inches shorter than her, so he did have to look _up_ into her eyes slightly. _Damn you Souji and your freakishly tall genetics. "_ Let us help you. We're a surprisingly hard lot to kill off permanently."

Saya herself looked torn. Her jaw worked, as if she were fighting with herself for several moments, before it finally loosened and she sighed heavily, "That's…not really comforting, but I hear what you're saying." Arms crossing over her chest and looking down at the floor she scowled, "You were much cuter when you didn't know anything about this…"

"Funny," he retorted without thinking, his grin wide and satisfied, "I was just thinking you _are_ pretty cute when you pout."

He was half expecting her to blush or something, but as she usually did Saya managed to react unexpectedly by arching her eyebrow at him, a slight grin tugging at her lips. It wasn't her full-forced one, but it was infinitely better than her depressed expressions from a few moments ago and made him breath just a bit easier. He didn't like it when his friends got that depressed. "Careful there, Heisuke, or someone might think you really do _like_ me _."_

The way she rolled ' _like'_ off her tongue, like a purr, made _him_ blush instead. "Don't be obscene!" he sputtered, and she flashed the full force of her grin as he instinctually took a step back and put some space between them, all too aware of how close he was standing to her suddenly. "We're friends, right? Of course I like you! Even if you are one of the _weirdest_ friends I've got…"

Saya laughed then; it was a delightful sound, her smile reaching up to her eyes and lightening her face that had been so pinched and serious.

Of course, her smile ended as the door to her room slammed open, making both of them jump a little, and he saw Chizuru stand there with a very…heartbreaking look on her face. Saya took one look at her and paled all over again, hands clutching at her crossed arms so hard she started drawing a little blood.

"Saya-chan, is it true?" Chizuru took a step forward just as he saw Souji come into view behind her, his face oddly closed off.

"What do you mean, Mother?" Though her tone was light, the pinching in her face already told him she knew _exactly_ what she was talking about.

Unfortunately, Heisuke had a feeling he did, too, and his heart broke for Chizuru as she asked her outright, her eyes clearly pained but her head held high as she voiced the one question he knew Saya had been dreading.

"Is it true you were the one who had to kill me?"

* * *

There were a million thoughts racing through her head as Sen had looked at her, shocked, when she'd thanked her for taking care of her when she'd come to the end of her time. Besides thanking her for taking care of her children, Chizuru had wanted to do so for a while now, though she hadn't expected the answer her friend gave her in response.

"I will accept the thanks for taking care of Saya-chan and Soushi-kun," she said lightly, eyeing Soushi who was studiously trying to avoid look at them. "But there is no need to thank me for…the other thing. I was not the one who 'took care of you', as you put it, Chizuru-chan."

That had confused her, mostly. She'd thought Sen had…but then she saw the frown deepen on her face as she turned to Soushi and said firmly, "Saya-chan didn't tell her?"

"Saya-neesan has been reluctant to talk about anything at all," he informed her with a heavy sigh. "We've had…disagreements over the wisdom of doing so."

That bit of news didn't seem shocking to Sen in the least. "Stubborn child…" she sighed, flicking her hair over her shoulder in agitation. The agitation only worsened as she faced her again, her tone…oddly sympathetic. "Gomen ne, Chizuru-chan. I thought she'd told you. I can't give you the full story, but…it wasn't I who killed you when the madness took you completely. You were already…gone when I arrived at your home. Soushi-kun and Saya-chan were still outside waiting for me, kneeling where you'd apparently fallen."

 _That makes sense, at least._ She felt Souji's hand slip over to squeeze her hand supportively, which made her relax slightly, though there was a certain anxiety in her chest because of how her son and friend kept staring at her. It was how doctors looked at you before they told you someone died. "Then who…?" Her eyes searched out Soushi, momentarily distressed as she wondered, "You…?"

"No, Mother." His eyes darkened with an emotion she couldn't name. "I didn't kill you. That day, when it took you…I froze. You'd always told us what needed to be done when the madness would finally take you and the stream water no longer worked. We sent word to Sen-san as fast as we could and restrained you as best we were able, but…you got free. We _tried,_ but you were getting more unstable…though you did come back to yourself briefly. Long enough to say we needed to tell Sen-san that it was time; that the madness was taking over and how you were…sorry you couldn't hold on longer for us."

Chizuru remembered that. Tears prickled at her eyes as she remembered that part all too clearly. She'd… _hated_ admitting to it. Hated thinking that twelve years was all she would get with her children who were still so young and _needed her,_ but also glad that she _had_ gotten those twelve years to love them and help shape them into the people she could already see them becoming. Saya – proud and full of laughter with that smile she knew would easily break a hundred men's hearts. Soushi – gentle and quiet with that sharp mind and quick with that she knew would allow him to survive anything. They were both survivors. _Like I was. Like Souji was. The best parts of both of us, living on._ "I remember that part. It gets really distorted after that though."

Soushi swallowed hard, obviously uncomfortable with the next part. "I was tying you back up when you lost it again. You…came after me. Going for my throat. I knew you weren't there any longer. I took out my blade because I knew Sen-san wouldn't reach us in time, but I froze. I...couldn't kill my own mother." He stood and actually got onto the floor in front of her, bowing his head low. "Forgive me, Mother. I couldn't…"

Chizuru got down to her knees to hug him tightly. "No. Don't be sorry. I wouldn't _want_ you too. That kind of burden…I would never have wanted that for you."

That only made him feel worse though. Her kind, gentle son looked miserable as he said quietly, "That's just it though, Mother. _I_ couldn't do it, so Saya-neesan did _._ She did it, because _I wasn't strong enough_ _to_."

Chizuru let out a moan of distress as the world seemed to shift under her feet, her heart pounding as those words played in her head over and over. _Saya-chan did it. Saya-chan killed me so I wouldn't kill Soushi. Always protecting her brother, from the day she was born._ Chizuru remembered the day Matsumoto-sensei had helped deliver them, smiling as he showed both of her precious children to her for the first time. Soushi was already quiet, but Saya was still wailing, chubby hands grasping at thin air…until she'd put her finger towards her to hold. She'd grabbed on tightly and quieted, as if all she'd wanted was verification of where she was. Saya _always_ got fussy as a baby if she didn't know where she was.

The memories hit her hard as the sobs hit her even harder. She could feel Souji wrapping his arms around her, holding her close, tension clearly in his shoulders. "It's not your fault," he whispered fiercely. "It's not hers either."

"Of course it's not!" It horrified her to even hear that idea spoken out loud. "My little girl…my baby…" _She took on such a burden?_ Her distress intensified. _Why didn't she tell me?_ "Where is she?" Suddenly, all the running and cringing made sense, in an odd sort of way, though knowing the reason for it hardly made Chizuru feel any better.

And now that she stood facing her, however…all she could think about was how heartsick Saya looked as she tried to look anywhere but at her. Heisuke took a step off to the side, to give them space, though even he made a motion with his hands at Saya as if to say, _'Talk to her'._

It seemed like forever before she answered her question. "…Yes, Mother."

Chizuru paid no mind this time as Saya jerked like she'd been hit when she hugged her; the reaction made her hug her harder, her voice firm as she said forcefully, "I love you. You know that, right? I don't care if I'm technically younger than you and this isn't the body that gave birth to you. You're my little girl, Saya-chan, and _I'm so proud of you._ "

 _Bingo._ The tension in Saya's shoulders tightened before it slowly relaxed, and she felt her arms slowly come around to return the hug. A suspicious wetness was soaking her shoulder – the same one she let her head rest down on as her whole body shook. "I'm sorry, Haha-ue." Her voice was barely a whisper, but Saya clung to her as tightly as she used to when she was an infant with that tiny hand. "I'm sorry. I couldn't…"

"You did the right thing," she whispered sadly, her heart swelling with joy that her child didn't hate her as she'd thought even as it hurt for the burden she'd unknowingly put on her daughter's shoulders. "I knew my mind was gone. I was at the end. I never wanted you nor Soushi to have this burden, but I'd have been far more devastated if I'd hurt either of you in that state." Just thinking about the alternative made her blood run cold.

She didn't really expect Souji to say anything, but he surprised her by patting Saya's head gently, making her glance up in slight confusion. "You're a good kid," he said lightly, his smile rueful. "You did what I would've done."

"He really would've," Heisuke pointed out with his usual cheerful smile, though there was something different about it…Chizuru couldn't quite put her finger on it, but he seemed different, somehow. There was a certain warmth in his voice that she'd never heard before. "It was his messed up way of telling her he _liked_ her."

Souji swiped out at him in response, but he laughed and danced right out of the way nimbly enough. Chizuru laughed at the antics and didn't even realize Chikage had even come into the room until she heard him sigh in disgust and grumble, "These were the humans who defeated us…" Scowling, he ignored Heisuke and Souji's smug looks and instead turned towards Saya, his expression turning very sharp. "I'm presuming you called us for something _other_ than this little reunion, Hanyou-onna?"

 _Half-breed woman?!_ Chizuru whirled and opened her mouth to snap at him, but blinked when she saw Sen beat her to the punch with a book that she took right to the back of his head.

"What did I tell you about calling them such things?" she huffed with a pointed look at him, unaffected by the stormy glare she received in return. Behind her, Soushi sighed, shaking his head as if this was a commonplace occurrence. From the slight chuckle Saya gave too, it probably was. "Such a dishonest man…"

"Damn you, _ijiwaru-onna…"_

"It's fine, Sen-san," Saya sighed in exasperation, though she had a slight smile as she reluctantly let go of Chizuru to stand tall. "He _is_ right. I did the summoning ritual for more than just to have this… _merry_ …little reunion."

It was almost like a physical change, Chizuru realized as she watched her daughter address the same _oni_ who'd once pursued her tenaciously for her pureblood lineage. She didn't have any actual good memories of Kazama Chikage, but neither of her children seemed particularly weary of him. _Then again, he does seem surprisingly good with children._ Ichijo clearly adored him, considering he was always going to sit or stand near him whenever given the chance. Chikage himself never made any outward signs of reciprocation, though Chizuru thought she might've seen a slight thawing of his gaze when he thought no one was watching a time or two.

There was no softness to his gaze at present, however, though Saya boldly met his piercing gaze anyway as she told him, "I need you to finish training me. I need to know everything you taught Kento."

"Kento is a pureblood," Chikage rumbled. "Even if I teach you what I taught him, any attack you deal against him will be weaker."

Saya, however, was undeterred and held her head higher. "Well that's just something I'll have to work around, isn't it?"

For a second, Chizuru thought he might attack her from the narrowing of his gaze. Souji and Heisuke actually moved to stand partially between them, hands automatically going to the swords that were almost always glued to their hips these days whenever they were able to do so. Chikage saw the motions and sneered at them before crossing his arms and looking down his nose to Saya in annoyance. "Tomorrow morning. Be ready." He turned and left then, though not before he scowled once more at Sen who smiled knowingly at him.

Soushi took that moment to finally come stand beside his sister, his arm propping itself on her shoulder as he half-leaned on her affectionately. "Told you. Favorite."

"Still don't see it," she muttered with a sigh. "This is going to hurt…"

"He's such a dishonest man," Sen sighed, aggrieved. "He really does like you though, Saya-chan. I think he wishes you were a pureblood demon."

"I think you're all seeing things," she disagreed with a shake of her head, though she blinked when the book Sen used to hit him suddenly came down and smacked _her_ on the head too. " _ITAI!_ What'd I do?!"

Chizuru gaped in surprise, too. _That was…unexpected._ "Sen-chan?"

"Gomen ne, Chizuru-chan," she said with a slightly abashed look, though it shifted to a stern glare as she regarded the twins. "But no more secrets!"

Souji actually groaned. "Really coming to dread it when I hear that word…"

"What else?" Chizuru was almost becoming immune to the shock. That's what it felt like, at least. Soushi and Saya were both visibly squirming however, so she set a hand on both of their arms and said with a slight smile, "It's alright. Just tell us. I think I'd rather hear it all now instead of finding out later."

"It's…nothing that is really going to affect anything," Soushi said nervously, sharing a look with Saya who just shrugged her shoulders in surrender. "But there _is_ one other thing."

"Does it have something to do with why Saya there was able to heal you?" Souji wondered with an arched eyebrow. "Cause I've been wondering quite a bit over why that is since that isn't something Rasetsu are even able to do."

"It is." She scratched the back of her head, her gaze rooting firmly to the floor. "It's because I…used another ritual several years ago. One that linked Soushi and I."

It didn't sound bad to Chizuru, but Sen groaned in obvious frustration. "I knew it. When I saw Soushi-chan looking as young as you again, I knew it had to be something like that…"

"Again?" She caught the wording and glanced at her friend, confused. "What do you mean he looked as young as Saya-chan 'again'? Why wouldn't he?"

Soushi was the one who actually came over and took her hands, his smile a little sad around the edges. "Mother, she's saying that because the last time Sen-san saw me, I was an old man with gray hair."

 _I don't understand._ She looked at Saya, but she still wasn't looking up at anyone.

"Saya?" Souji's voice finally did make her look up, his expression gentle but firm.

"We didn't know," she muttered unhappily, looking off to the side to stare out the window thoughtfully. "Not until we were around thirty years old or so. I didn't think much of it at the time, but I was like all the demons around me. I seemed to simply stop aging after a bit physically, which I was told is normal for a demon. But as thirty became forty, we finally noticed that while I didn't look any older then when I was twenty, Soushi…did. He was aging – better than a regular human, yes, but aging all the same. He was…a lot older physically by the time of the demon clan massacre. It took a lot out of him and I was…not taking the idea of being alone after that very well." Her arms crossed defensively over her chest, though she leaned onto Soushi's shoulder easily when he pulled her close so she could do so. "He was in the last couple of years of his life when I found the ritual. It was actually created by the Yukimura Clan, long ago, to allow humans that they liked to live together with them for as long as they lived. I asked Soushi if he would and he agreed."

"The problem with that ritual was pretty significant though," Sen said firmly, making the twins grimace again. "It links the lifespans together, but it also links the user's body to the other as well. So demons who would link their lives to a human were always at risk if their human were attacked. If they broke a leg, for example, it broke the demon's leg too, though the reverse of that wasn't true."

"So that's why she could heal him?" Souji wondered. Frowning, he asked Saya lightly, "So you weren't just feeling the broken spine, were you?"

She shook her head. "I felt it the moment it happened. That was…likely why Kento didn't outright rip his heart out in that moment. Even a demon wouldn't survive that. It hurts, but my demon genes could heal a collapsed lung, though not before Soushi would've succumbed to his own injury even _with_ his own healing helping him. That's why I needed the…accelerated healing of the Rasetsu genes. He would only begin to benefit from my accelerated healing once my own body was sufficiently fixed."

"That is a pretty big weakness in a fight," he mused. "Is it possible to simply…break the ritual?"

 _I don't like that look._ The twins shared a look that made Chizuru's instincts go on high alert, worried. "What is it?" she finally asked. "What is that look for?"

"We _can_ break the ritual," Saya said slowly, though she obviously didn't like that idea. "Any ritual can be broken by its original user. But if I break it, Soushi's lifespan returns to normal."

Soushi smiled sadly as they just looked at them, uncomprehending. "I've been alive for almost 200 years now," he clarified softly. "The normal human life span, on average, is about 80-something years. 100 years, if I'm lucky. My body would return to that state the minute we broke the ritual."

"But…" She paled as she finally started understanding it, and Soushi nodded when she looked at him in silent dread.

"You understand correctly, Mother," he smiled – that gentle expression heartbreaking in its honesty. "If we break the ritual for Saya-neesan to fight him, the minute we do so I will die."

* * *

 _ **And here ends Chapter 21! I just can't make it easy on them at all...lol. But all the secrets regarding the twins are finally out! Sigh. So Saya can finally stop worrying over Chizuru – or Souji – hating her or despising her for what she had to do and focus on the real problem, which is finding a way to kick Kento's sorry ass. I'm sure Souji will want to talk about how he feels about that with her later, but she and Chizuru definitely needed to clear the air.**_

 _ **And fear not, I still have plenty of emotional bombs in the wings, but for the moment the twins have exhausted their ammunition. They…really needed to get it off their chests. It's was starting to weigh on their characters.**_

 _ **Also…I love Chikage and Sen as a married couple. XD And for anyone wondering, he was calling Sen a 'spiteful woman' (ijiwaru-onna).**_

 _ **Ah, and Heisuke's big mouth got him in hot water again…without even knowing it! But he does have a good comradery with Saya and he never was one to shy away from a fight when it mattered, and now he just has more reasons to see this through to the end. Heisuke's just too HONORABLE like that, much to Saya's chagrin. A pity, since all of these Shinsengumi men who are now in her life are the same damn way! =)**_

 _ **As always, feedback is appreciated, and do look forward to the next chapter!**_

 _ **Next chapter: Kin finally returns, along with some more surprises. =)**_


	22. Part II - Questions & Answers

_**And the 100**_ _ **th**_ _ **review went to KitsuneSempai18, who has chosen a side story featuring Chizuru and the Twins when they were younger asking about their dad. =P A cute one to be sure! I'll probably put it out after Part 2 is finished since it is requiring a lot of my attention at present. So many things going on!**_

 _ **Anyway, hope you enjoy this next chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty Two**_

 _ **Questions & Answers**_

No one understood the necessity of harsh training more than Hajime.

He'd trained his own sons hard to ensure they would be able to deal with anything. Early in the morning and every weekend, he'd made sure they had the skills to be able to defend themselves and their mother should the worst one day happen. Only his eldest, Tsutomu, had ever bore witness to one of the attempts on his life. He'd never complained about all the kenjutsu training after that, but it was still a bad memory for Hajime since he'd hoped to never have to have his sons see those moments.

But he knew the value of training hard and the benefits it came with. He really did. But even he had to wonder if Chikage weren't going...overboard.

"Again." The demon's voice lashed out like a whip, staring apathetically at the hole Saya had created when she flew through the wall earlier that day. It was getting progressively larger as she was thrown into it time and again, her golden eyes narrowed and her white hair long since fallen free of its bindings. He and Souji were several feet away, as were Heisuke and Chizuru who were working more on her evasion that she was progressing in far easier than her redirection training. It was becoming increasingly difficult for her to focus, however, every time Saya clashed with the former Kazama clan leader and was ultimately thrown through that ever widening hole over and over again.

To her credit, Saya never hesitated, getting to her feet and pouring her soul into each strike. But it was as the other demons kept mentioning; each strike of hers was only a fraction of the power the pureblood's had. Hajime had actually watched them practice a little before Souji had decided he wanted to train some more, curious. Saya was similar to Soushi in some ways, but different. She favored agility like Heisuke did, always moving before a blade could find her, but was far more bold and willing to engage in a close combat fight like Souji or Shinpachi. Her strength seemed to be enough that she'd be able to beat a human male or a demon like Shiranui, who fought long range, with no problem. Against someone like Chikage, who was just as aggressive and outclassed her in strength, it was...

Well, it really did look like it was little more than watching him beat at a punching bag.

Hajime was actually surprised Souji wasn't saying anything, but then he supposed he wouldn't. _This was how he trained himself, was it not?_ His friend had told him the stories of his early days in _Shieikan_ ; of being essentially a punching bag for the older and stronger students because he was smaller and younger than any of them. _He knows the value of having knowledge beat into your bones this way too._

Much of his time that morning, in fact, was spent convincing Chizuru not to interfere and that she - Saya - was fine.

"Watch her carefully," Souji finally said, and Chizuru had, grimacing when Saya clashed swords with the stronger demon. She held up admirably against several assaults until he snuck in a well-placed kicked to her chest, sending her flying back through that hole in the wall all over again. She was already halfway on her feet even before the blonde demon snapped at her to get up again though. "See?"

"Fine," Chizuru sighed. "I see what you're saying. I don't like it though."

So though she cringed and grimaced every time the girl went flying, Chizuru stood steadfast and concentrated on Heisuke and his quick strikes that she was needing to avoid. From what Hajime could see, she was doing exceptionally well in this area. She could dodge most - if not all - of the younger boy's strikes, though she was still thinking about which direction to dodge instead of allowing instinct to guide her. _She'll learn to trust her instincts...eventually._

"It could be worse," Soushi mused from where he'd mostly stood spectating for most of the morning. "She could be facing Amagiri-san and Chikage-san at once."

Hajime distantly remembered the red-haired demon. "What became of him?" he wondered, glancing at the boy for an answer.

"He died in the massacre trying to protect the main house." The youngest twin sighed heavily. "We lost a lot of friends that day. I trained a lot with him and Kimigiku-san, who was also killed that day. Shiranui-san too...when he came around, anyway."

Said demon shrugged under the questioning look Hajime sent him. He'd have thought the gun wielder was always around them, but apparently not. "It gets boring staying with clans - especially old ones like the Kazama's - for long periods of time. All the politics and stuff." He scoffed, twirling his pistol idly in his hand. "The twins at least made it interesting to go visit for a bit periodically." He grinned at Soushi, who rolled his eyes with the faintest of smirks on his face.

"More like come around to be a bad influence on us," Saya snorted as she…more or less collapsed against the wall near them, her leg turned at an angle it normally shouldn't be able to bend. She waved away Chizuru's concern as she immediately turned toward her, gesturing at her white hair and golden eyes mutely. "I'm healing, Mother. It's not even worth worrying about it."

"I'll always worry," she reminded her with a small smile, though she did relax somewhat.

Saya's own shoulders slumped as she sighed, "Yes, I know that too."

 _At least they seem to be getting along well._ Hajime could see the subtle changes and was glad since the distance between them was so distressing for Chizuru, who he knew still felt the bonds of motherhood as strongly as ever. Saya didn't lean away or flinch as Chizuru bent down to hug her shoulders briefly, a silent bid of support before resuming her own training.

"Are you going to waste my time, hanyou-onna?" Chikage sneered, crossing his arms as he stood in front of where she'd sat down.

Souji turned and looked at him at that point, incredulous, though whatever he thought of saying died in his throat as he watched the girl get up again, her leg healed as if it weren't just bent at an unusual angle. "I forgot how convenient that was."

He sounded almost wistful, which made Hajime look at him and frown. "Souji."

Souji laughed, waving off his expression with his usual lighthearted one. "Don't look so serious, Hajime-kun! It's not like I'd ever want to become one again. A Rasetsu, that is." His face softened, glancing over to where Chizuru was still practicing, her face grim in concentration while Heisuke was trying fruitlessly to show her how to deflect now with less success. "I don't plan on leaving her alone for a long time this time around if I can help it."

Without prompting, Tokio's face came to his mind, as it often did to him at random times of the day. Hajime frowned and pushed it away, though a small sigh did escape him. Thankfully, he heard Souji's cellphone ring, so his friend was suitably distracted as he wandered off to answer it and couldn't question him about it.

She seemed…happy enough when he saw her. Hajime did keep tabs on Tokio in the school and she was a reasonably well-liked girl. Her…habit…had rubbed some the wrong way, though no one worth worrying over. She was good friends with Isa it seemed, which helped keep people from retaliating against her for any verbal slights, though she never tagged along with her during lunch after that one time. And boys…

Hajime's eyes narrowed and he shook his head firmly at the emotions that bubbled up in his chest in response. It was probably best he not think about that part. At all. It made him want to do…decidedly foolish things.

He was almost thankful when he suddenly heard Souji growl in a voice that was just two steps away from being a yell, "What…?" Hajime moved closer as his friend narrowed his eyes at whatever the caller was saying, his jaw clearly clenching. Even Heisuke and Chizuru had paused to look over in their direction, though they stayed where they were for the moment. He didn't think much of it until he saw Souji's expression shift from weary annoyance to something he almost never saw. The shock didn't worry Hajime much, but the very clear panic on his face and the worry in his eyes concerned him a great deal more. It wasn't easy to truly make Souji panic, but it was no surprise why after what he said next.

"What do you mean Kin's coughing blood?!"

* * *

Sanan was not shy with women.

He'd never had any problems talking to them or expressing his interest if there was any, despite Kin's well-meant ribbing to the contrary. _Propriety_ had kept him quiet about his interest in her until she was of a suitable age and not a child. Quite honestly, his interest in her _that way_ had galled him initially. He remembered the moment he'd realized it still in full detail. Sanan had just turned twenty and to mark the big occasion, his parents had thrown a dinner party, though his coming of age had been more of a convenient excuse for them to have it honestly. He didn't mind it, considering birthdays were never something he'd celebrated anyway. It was just a day to mark the passing of another year and little else. He'd received many well wishes from his parent's various contacts, but he'd barely given any thought to the smiles that were barely acceptable fakes.

 _Well wishes out of a sense of propriety mean nothing,_ he thought with a sigh. It was frustrating, really, but there were certain pleasantries that had been instilled in him since birth and this was one of them. One never knew when a contact might come in handy, his parents were fond of telling him, so always smile and be courteous.

But in the line of false smiles, he did have some real ones. Toshizo, rolling his eyes at all the pomp and circumstance, actually smacked him on the back and gave him his well wishes for reaching adulthood in one piece. Mitsu looked vaguely amused by all the pageantry surrounding a simple birthday, but had given her own with her trademark dignity. _Poised in the face of social gatherings, even then._

Kin had been...not quite so poised, though she'd also been the youngest in attendance too. The only one unable to drink the champagne either, considering she was all of fifteen at the time and just starting high school. But her smile for him was genuine, and he'd been struck by how much she'd changed in just the two years since he'd started college. Gone was the lanky young teen he recalled and in her place were the shapely curves and subtle beginnings of what he already could see would be a beautiful woman.

He wasn't a blind man, either...Sanan was always aware she'd harbored a little crush on him. He'd always chalked it up to it being a childhood fancy - the light-hearted affections of a girl barely hitting her teens. He'd never hurt her feelings but Sanan had certainly tried to dissuade her from clinging to such emotions as gently as he could.

She clearly still harbored such affections, he realized...but it was the first time he didn't feel a desire to ward off such a feeling. If she were a bit older, the temptation to even flirt back a little had surprised him. Kin was still the same as he remembered, but there was a maturity and zest for life there in her voice, too, that had held him captivated.

If he were honest, she'd simply never let go of him after that night.

These past two weeks were the longest Sanan could recall going without seeing or hearing her in some capacity. Even while he'd been in the worst of med-school several hours away, he'd still called her every week or so just to hear her voice. Once they'd actually started their relationship proper, there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't at least call her once, if only for five minutes to hear her voice or her laughter as she called him a sap.

Honestly, it was driving him somewhat insane.

 _"I told you I'm FINE."_

He was even starting to hear her voice here in the hospital, though he knew that was impossible.

"The hell you're fine!" The presence of Harada's voice jarred Sanan from his bout of introspection, blinking as he realized he really _was_ hearing the younger man out in the hall at what he assumed was the reception desk. "That was _blood_ , Kin."

"It's just some tracheal irritation," Kin's voice was saying, clear as day, and Sanan didn't even realize he was on his feet until his hand grasped the door knob and he stepped out into the hospital hallway to confirm his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. _I'm not going crazy._

"Oi, there he is. Sa-Yamanami-sensei!" Nagakura's slip of the tongue was hardly subtle, but Sanan doubted anyone noticed. Unlike everyone else, his surname had changed in this new era, though by and large he was still called Sanan by the other Shinsengumi captains from habit. Even he tended to think of himself as "Sanan" instead of "Yamanami", though he was conditioned enough to hearing it at work all the time.

"Oh good." Harada looked pretty annoyed as he stared down Kin, his lips turned down into a frown. "You should take a look at this one, Yamanami-sensei. I think she's sick."

"I told you I'm fine, Sano-baka," Kin grumbled, though her eyes skittered his way for the briefest of moments before they turned away again. "Just getting over a cold." As if to prove it, she coughed a little, though Sanan could tell what started off as a fake cough turned into a real one midway through. She covered her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt as she bent over hacking, though when she finally stopped Sanan could see why the other man was clearly concerned and perhaps even angry.

Stark against the white of her sleeve were splatters of blood.

Intolerable memories of her brother came to Sanan's mind then – of sneaking around the compound late at night even though he knew, as a fury, he shouldn't be. But the dead silence was a madness of its own kind, and he'd had to walk around at night just so he could keep from succumbing to it. During those nights he'd often hear Souji wracked by coughs, blood staining the arms of his robes the few times he would look in on him without the young captain noticing. _Tuberculosis._ Everyone had known what ailed the former 1st Division captain, though it remained an unspoken knowledge as the signs of illness got more prevalent...except for Kondo, who'd somehow been kept oblivious to the severity of Souji's illness for a long time.

Realistically, his mind knew the likelihood of the disease was slim. It was rare to see cases of tuberculosis thanks in large part to modern advances in medical care, but it still made Sanan twitch as he grabbed her arm and more or less tugged her towards a semi-private exam room, Nagakura and Harada trailing not that far behind.

"I'm telling you I'm fine!" she continued to sputter, looking indignant that the three men were essentially ignoring the words coming out of her mouth. "It's just some irritation."

Sanan made her sit as soon as he found one and stood in front of her with his arms crossed, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully. "Ara, it is quite unbecoming of a girlfriend to lie to her beloved's face…"

Sick or not, it still didn't stop her from retorting in a rather derisive tone, "Maa…it seems insolent to complain when one's beloved has avoided said girlfriend for two weeks…"

Sanan sighed and muttered an expletive under his breath that made her smile, though the pleased expression on her face dropped as a very familiar voice thundered down the hospital's otherwise quiet hallway.

" _KIN! Where are you?!"_

Kin _paled_ in the same moment she whirled on Harada and Nagakura furiously. "You _called MITSU?"_

While Nagakura laughed nervously and stepped out to go let the eldest Okita sister know where they were (and to avoid any kicks Kin was liable to send his way), Sanan was actually surprised at the force behind Harada's tone as he snapped, "Damn right I did! You scared the shit out of us, collapsing as you did!"

"I didn't _collapse,_ " she growled with the frustration of someone who'd been repeating herself several times. "I just got…winded and had to lean against the wall for a minute."

It was thankfully easy to let the doctor part of his mind take over as he put his stethoscope on and listened to her chest. "How long has this been going on?"

Clearly, she thought they were all being fools, but grumbled out, "Almost 2 weeks, give or take. I've been…working a lot."

 _And avoiding everyone._ Sanan smiled ruefully as he went about the motions of taking her blood pressure and temperature, noting in light amusement, "Has anyone ever mentioned you're a very bad patient?"

Kin opened her mouth just as Mitsu walked in, as frazzled as Sanan had ever seen her, and sighed as she pointed at her. "Yeah. She would all the time. I think she might need you to give her something though because she freaks out whenever Sou-chan or I get sick like this. All the time." To Mitsu, she said, "I'm fine. These overprotective idiots worried you for no good reason."

Sanan was already anticipating Mitsu's reaction…and wasn't disappointed at all when she more or less demanded that he run a full lab work up. It was the first thing on his mind to look at anyway, since something was clearly making her ill.

The results, when they came back an hour later, rather stumped him though.

"Your labs are all...normal." Sanan couldn't quite keep the confusion out of his voice as he rechecked them yet again, but even her white blood cell count was perfectly normal. It made absolutely no sense since, at two weeks in, she had to be fighting off _something_. But her labs told him she was in perfect health, as far as they were concerned.

"I _told_ you I'm fine." Even as she said it, another round of coughs shook her body, and he frowned.

"You're _not_ fine." Mitsu was as angry as he'd ever seen her, her steel-eyed gaze flashing. "I told you you're working too hard."

"Pot calling the kettle, Mitsu-nee..." Kin's gaze glanced up towards his though, and Sanan blinked at the weariness there. _What has been going through your head?_ "But I suppose a break wouldn't hurt. I've got a friend in town I've been meaning to visit anyway. Maybe I'll go stay a few days."

Mitsu nodded emphatically, clearly for the idea. "Good. Don't worry about Souji and the others. One or two days of their own food won't kill them."

"Rot their guts, maybe, but not kill them," she muttered just low enough so he could hear, and his lip quirked despite the anxiety rolling around and twisting up his insides. "Will you take me later, Keisuke? I think you and Shiranui-kun would have _lots_ to talk about."

 _Shiranui?_ His eyes narrowed as he saw her face and the confirmation that, yes, the one he was thinking of and the friend she was talking about were one and the same. It also brought to mind the question he'd been wanting to ask her since her little surprise appearance at the twin's home two weeks ago. _Just how much do you know and remember?_ Out loud, he nodded and said with what he hoped was a reassuring smile, "Of course. I'm sure we will have much to...discuss...as well."

To himself, he vowed he'd _beat_ answers out of Shiranui if he had to.

"I'll leave her in your hands then, Keisuke-san." Mitsu looked relieved as she stared pointedly at her younger sister. "Take better care of _yourself_ , Kin, before everyone else, alright? I'll check in with you later and get back to work since you're not dying at least..."

Kin grinned at her lopsidedly and waved, though the expression was somehow less than comforting to him. His instincts were just screaming that something was wrong. _But what?_ "Later, Mitsu-nee." The almost childlike expression dropped the minute her sister left, melting into a scowl as she kicked both Nagakura and Harada in the shins while they were unaware. "Baka-tachi!"

While they argued and squabbled like a group of elementary students, (a sight that was oddly relieving in Sanan excused himself to go see about calling in a few favors. He wasn't sure what was going on – with Kin, with the demons, with _any of it_ – but one thing was for sure: he would need time to find those answers. The solution to that, as well as the only course forward that was open to him, was obvious.

Today was the day he needed to cash in on some of those owed favors.

They arrived in fairly good time to the twin's home, the car ride over shared in silence. Perhaps wisely, Harada and Nagakura had decided to take their own car up. An undercurrent of awkwardness wafted in the space between them, even though she was an arm's length away from him.

It was still early afternoon as they pulled up, the sun high in the sky and the heat almost unbearably warm. Sanan actually had to roll up the sleeves of his work shirt and undue the top buttons because it was so stifling outside, though he knew the air conditioning was only a few steps away. He felt Kin grab his wrist before he could walk in though, and he stopped in surprise to look back at her.

"Are you…mad at me?"

"Not mad." He didn't even need to think about it before answering. Weary, yes. Confused, most definitely. There was never any anger, though a part of him had wondered if _she_ was angry with _him_. "Confused, but not mad. Are _you_ angry with me?"

Kin looked at him again like he was an idiot, which made him smile slightly despite his current worry. _Only this woman ever looks at me like I'm the biggest idiot in the world sometimes._ "Why? We all have secrets. Some really are better off unspoken though."

"There have been…too many secrets as of late," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Her lips twitched into a rueful smile. "Indeed. Is there anything you want to ask me? Before, well…we go in?"

Sanan actually thought about that before nodding. She'd probably answer most of it inside, but…he was happy she was at least giving him the chance to find out before the others. "So…you know about me? About us?" He flicked his hand towards the house and its occupants behind him absently.

"Yes and no." She scratched her head absently. "I know that you guys have memories…most people don't have. Memories of a previous lifetime. I know they tried, but Sou-chan and Heisuke-chan don't really…talk quietly, you know?"

 _I'm going to have words with those two over the value of_ _ **silence.**_ The thought made him smile, though it wasn't a happy one.

Kin noticed and snorted. "Don't go _too_ hard on them. I knew about that part even before that since…" She tapped on her head. "I have my own too. I knew because I saw when his behavior shifted and started paying more attention after that. He was always friends with Hajime-kun and Heisuke-chan before, but suddenly he was almost attached to the hip with them and that was…odd. Sou-chan always liked having a little bit of time to himself before. His personality took a drastic turn too, even if it was for the better. It still had a child-like quality, but definitely became more mature and focused all of a sudden when before he was mostly going through life just wanting to be amused and little else. The same drastic shifts happened with the others too. That kind of change catches my attention, you know?"

He wasn't surprised about her memories at all – Sanan had already been suspecting that, so hearing her confirm it was actually more reliving as his mind started putting pieces of the puzzle that was this woman together. The personality shifts were news to him, though in hindsight they shouldn't have been. _Even the man_ _ **I**_ _was before was…different from who I am now. He wouldn't have taken leave from work for a week. Wouldn't have seen the need._ "That's…a good point. I shall perhaps only _speak_ with them a little."

"A little is good." Kin chuckled under her breath. "Anything else?"

"Is there anyone else I should be aware of?" His voice was deceptively light despite how serious he was. Did she have a former husband like Mitsu did that was going to pop up? A crazy significant other, as Saya did? Though he hated to admit it, Sanan was simply wanting to know for himself, too.

He didn't want there being anyone else.

Like she always could, she saw right through him and laughed. It was the same free and mirthful sound she'd always had and Kin leaned forward to kiss him, her voice clear with affection as she said quietly, "Just you, sap. No one else."

The kiss Sanan gave her in return as he pulled her body up against his and into his arms was…decidedly not light and didn't convey affection with it at all. It wiped the smirk from her face and made her cheeks color with heat as he said huskily into her ear. "I'm…a very selfish man, Kin."

She cleared her throat where her face was more or less pressed into his shoulder because of their height, sounding both amused and flustered at the same time. "That's OK, Keisuke. I never was that great at sharing either." They both shared a good chuckle at that point, and she took his hand as she tugged him towards the house. "Now come on. I think the baka-duo called Sou-chan. I can already hear him yelling now."

* * *

When he really thought about it, Souji wasn't surprised at all to realize this one little fact.

His sisters – and Kin in particular – just lived to embarrass him.

"So let me get this straight…" Kin kept looking between Chizuru and Soushi with that shit eating grin almost glued to her face at this point. How a discussion about her somehow got turned around on him, he had no idea, though he vowed he was going to strangle Heisuke later who was having _way_ too much fun at his expense. Souji was glad Saya was still downstairs with the other demons, sans Shiranui who was up here with them, else she'd probably be joining him in his hysterics. "Chizuru-chan is actually your wife."

"Yes…" He glared at Shinpachi and Sano, who also had chuckles escaping between their teeth at his discomfiture. Even Chizuru's lightly placed hand on his shoulder did little to calm his rising annoyance.

"And Soushi-chan here…" She looked at the boy who smiled that mild smile of his at her. "You and your sister, the one downstairs, are actually their children?"

"Demon-Rasetsu-Human children," he corrected with a slightly wider grin. "Yes."

Kin put a hand to her cheek, distressed, though it was obviously feigned from the devil's twinkle in her eyes as she looked to Sanan who remained oddly silent during this whole exchange and said, "I'm too young to be an aunty, aren't I?"

Shinpachi and Sano joined Heisuke on the floor at that point. Even _Hajime_ cracked a smile, the traitor. Souji glared at them all and vowed, "I'm going to kill you all…"

Soushi leaned down and whispered knowingly to Kin, "I'm told that just means he likes them," and Souji's hand moved to grab his sword, but Chizuru actually grabbed it before he could, her expression amused and sympathetic.

"No," was all she said, and he stared at her a long moment in disbelief before his head hung low.

"Even Chizuru-chan…" he sighed with a pout, though he grinned as he said it. "Very cruel woman."

"Much as this whole thing amuses me," Shiranui snorted, breaking through the laughter, "I think there's something a bit more pressing you need to address." He looked at Kin then, his eyebrow arching. "How long have you been sick?"

 _Ah, right._ For a minute, Souji had managed to forget about it, though the reminder was like a bucket of ice water over his amusement.

"Almost two weeks," she sighed, leaning her head against her hand. "I didn't think much of it. Been staying away partially because I wasn't ready to answer all the questions I know Sou-chan had and partly because I didn't want to worry anyone when this started considering…well…our history."

"Which you still haven't told us," Shinpachi reminded.

Kin shrugged. "Not much for me to say, Shin. I am and _was_ Okita Kin, second daughter of Okita Katsujiro. It was shortly after my ninth birthday that I contracted what was most likely tuberculosis and, within a few weeks, died from it."

 _That shut them up._ Souji could see the startled surprise even on Sanan's face. _Guess she didn't mention that part to you yet, huh?_ "When did you get your memories?"

Her smile was soft and affectionate as she reached over and rustled his hair. "The day you were born, Sou-chan. When Mitsu-nee and I were allowed to come see Kaa-san in the hospital, I took one look at you and it literally all rushed back. They were worried I hated you because the memories were…distressing and aren't easy to understand when you're six years old." She glanced at the ceiling as she admitted, "I thought it meant I was going to die after my ninth birthday for a long time, but as I got older I started understanding it a little. It was easier in some ways, too. Since I was still young, the 'me' who was nine years old just grew up in this age at the same time I did. I don't feel like I was two separate people since I hadn't even begun to live when I died the first time. I just feel like me."

"Your mind adapted," Sanan murmured thoughtfully. "Adjusted and assimilated the past memories more completely then ours have because of your age and the stage of development you were at."

She looked at him and shrugged. "Probably." Looking at Shiranui, she said, "So what is making me sick?"

"The little onna-bugeisha could tell you better than I since she's far more fascinated by them than I," he sighed, "But I'd put my money on it being another ritual. There's a…" His hair and eyes changed to its demon appearance in the blink of an eye, though Kin didn't even blink as the demon regarded her intensely. "There's an energy around you that isn't normal."

"Because it isn't." Souji turned; he hadn't even realized Soushi had left to go get Saya from downstairs. From the look on her face, it wasn't good news. "This has Kento all over it," she growled in agitation. "It's another ritual alright, but one that hasn't been used in centuries because it's so…nasty. Demons used to use it to curse humans that did them great offense. It makes the body kill itself the same way in each lifetime even if the new body itself is perfectly healthy. We stumbled upon it when we were looking for ways to ward off the compound from attacks."

"So you're saying…it's going to kill her?" The mirth Sano felt from earlier was gone as he stood and stared at her disbelievingly.

Saya nodded. "Yes. The same way she died before if we don't stop it."

Without thinking, Souji's hand reached over to grab Kin's, squeezing tightly as she did too, her gaze unwavering even as he suddenly found himself feeling uncomfortably like a child all over again. He remembered so little of her from before, but he remembered the door to the room in which she'd been kept after she got sick and how no one would let him go in to see her anymore. "Kin-neesan…"

"I'll be fine." She squeezed his hand tighter, her smile as carefree as it always was. _How many times has she smiled like that for me even when she doesn't feel it?_ "You and the others will find a way. _We'll_ find a way. We're Okita's. Okita's don't die, and certainly not without a fight."

"Well said!" Shinpachi smacked her on the back, which triggered a coughing fit that made Sano punch him in the face. He didn't even complain about it, which just went to show how concerned he was as Kin actually waved it off.

 _I won't lose her again._ Souji stood up and moved to kneel next to his sister as she spit up blood into a napkin Sanan handed over to her with a clenched fist, obviously fighting his own emotions. _I won't let it take her from me._

* * *

 _ **Oh, and the problems keep piling on. Poor Kin-chan is in a bit of a pickle, and right after she and Keisuke managed to clear the air finally. Sigh. And really, I think it's no surprise she has her memories for anyone, though she doesn't know EVERYTHING. Honestly, Kin is probably one of the most oddly apathetic people to change when she talks to me because after getting vivid memories of choking to death when you were six and somehow not going insane after that, everything else apparently pales in comparison.**_

 _ **I can't say I disagree with that mentality.**_

 _ **So we've got Rintarou after Mitsu, Kento after the twins, as well as after Kin it would seem. All of Souji's family is in danger, which means our favorite Shinsengumi captain is NOT a happy camper. Which is bad for the poor fool who finds himself on the end of Souji's wrath next chapter. =P**_

 _ **Oh, and I don't think I ever mentioned what "onna-bugeisha" means (What Shiranui calls Saya all the time). They're women among the Japanese nobility, the bushi/samurai class to be specific, trained how to fight who would take up arms alongside the men and protect their homes, family, and honor in times of war. Shiranui gets a kick out of calling her it and means it as a compliment, so I don't think she minds it. It's pretty damn fitting for Saya though, don't you think? I actually found it on Wikipedia long after Saya's history was already made in my head. (Since she is the daughter of a samurai class-born father.) =)**_

 _ **Next Chapter: In desperation, Saya makes a deal with Kento, and we learn a little more about their relationship while everyone's favorite sadistic Division 1 Captain rears his head and reminds his enemies why he was always the perfect man to be the Shinsengumi's "sword".**_


	23. Part II - Deals with Demons

_**So this chapter was…a little bit of a beast. Gave me a few hurdles I had to do some mental thinking of, but it seems this is a bomb SHOWER. I didn't intend for Part 2 to be a "Pick Souji's emotional scabs" kind of part, but it seems to have decided to turn out that way. Poor Souji…**_

 _ **And for the ever faithful**_ _guest too:_ _ **All I will say about Hajime and Tokio is to hang onto your seat for Part 3. The former has been fairly quiet during this whole part since Souji has been having so many…err…grenades getting lobbed at his feet, but his time to come to the forefront will be in Part 3 where a lot of those questions of yours will be getting answered. =).**_

 _ **Anyway, Happy Labor Day and please enjoy Ch. 23!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty Three**_

 _ **Deals with Demons**_

Kin was deteriorating…fast.

Though Sanan wasn't saying it, Chizuru could see how far she'd fallen over the last three days and it was…distressing to say the least. Souji had an almost lost look in his eyes, as if he were losing part of the foundation on which his world was built. In many ways, if she died, he was. Losing Kondo way back when had been devastating for him, and if he lost Kin it would be like that all over again. He'd survive it, somehow, but he'd never be the same again.

It was Sanan who really worried her. Chizuru was concerned that if he lost her, he just might die. The kind, gentle man that he was now would die inside of him and leave nothing but the bitter and almost cruel man she remembered all too clearly from the past. It was like his sword arm all over again, only this time around there was still a chance to save him from that bitter and angry fate.

Unfortunately, it made things tense. Saya was more than tired as she stayed up night and day trying to do…something. Chizuru wasn't clear on what, exactly, but it had something to do with the "focus" of the ritual that had been done to Kin and finding it so that they could remove it and break the connection. So far she'd been having no luck and as the days progressed and Kin got weaker by the _hour_ , tempers got that much shorter.

"There has to be something we can do," Heisuke grumbled, his normal good cheer gone as he sat around the table with Sano, Shinpachi, and Hajime. "She's just… _wasting._ "

Sano smacked his fist down on the table, rattling the glasses that were there. "We know that, Heisuke!"

"Snapping at Heisuke doesn't help the situation either, Sano," Hajime said lightly, the strain clear in his voice as he narrowed his eyes across the table at the red-haired man. "They will let us know when there is something to be done. Until then…we wait."

"Waiting has never been my cup of tea, Saitou," Shinpachi grumbled, glaring at his clenched fist.

"No, that has always been black tea."

Normally, she knew, one of them would be jumping on Hajime's admittedly poor attempt at a joke, but it spoke volumes that none of them even tried. Their hearts just weren't in it, and that made Chizuru sad as she watched them quietly before leaving them alone to their thoughts. Somehow, she doubted they'd really appreciate any attempts at cheering them up at present.

Making her way down the hall, she poked her head into Kin's room where Souji and Sanan were more or less glued to her side, slightly relieved to see them all sleeping in relative comfort. Souji was sleeping with his arms crossed in the chair and Sanan was bent over in his, holding onto one of Kin's hands with his head on the mattress right beside her. He'd have a wicked ache in his back when he awoke, but it'd been so long since she'd even seen him sleep at all that Chizuru wasn't inclined to bother him.

With Sen, Chikage, and Shiranui off trying to find some leads, that only left her children that Chizuru hadn't really seen in the last few days. She'd been so busy trying to help whoever and wherever she could that she'd more or less left them to do what they did best, since she was of no help regarding anything demon or ritual related.

It was almost no surprise at this point that _they_ seemed tense too when she found them, quietly bickering in another unusual show of disagreement.

"You can't be serious," Soushi muttered forcefully, glaring at his sister who gave him a glare right back. "Saya-neesan, you haven't slept in _days._ You aren't _thinking straight._ "

"I'm thinking _practically_ for once," she retorted in annoyance, green eyes practically sparking in her ire. "I can't find the source, Soushi. It'll take me days or weeks at this rate and _she doesn't have that._ I don't even think she has more than 24 hours left with how fast it's moving. The only way is to do _this._ It's the easiest and – more importantly – _fastest way."_

"What way?" She arched an eyebrow, ignoring how they both jumped, their expressions reminiscent of children being caught doing something they shouldn't be. _And heavens only knows they always had valid reason to give me that look as children._ When they didn't speak, she prompted, "Saya?"

Her daughter shook out of her startle stupor and mumbled something Chizuru couldn't hear, though it didn't matter because Soushi chose that moment to come out of his own and clarify it for her instead, his expression stormy. "Saya-neesan wants to go straight to Kento. She wants to go straight to the user and get him to stop it."

"No!" The word was out of her mouth before her brain had even caught up to what she was hearing, horrified at the mere idea. She still had _nightmares_ over the image of seeing Shiranui carry her broken body inside and the pain that she'd undergone as Sanan had gently prodded her spine to assess the damage. "Absolutely not!"

"What other choice do I have, Mother?" Her voice was pleading, and Chizuru was struck by the emotion in her eyes that was more than familiar to her. "I can't let Kin-san die. I can't find the source of the spell for us to destroy it – not in time, anyway. But finding and talking to Kento is something I _can_ do. I _have_ to. It's the _only_ thing I can do now."

 _I remember the days where I did whatever I had to do._ Chizuru remembered thinking very similar things during her time with the Shinsengumi and getting to know each of the captains. Be it cleaning or preparing meals, it was at least one thing she could do for them. For Souji, Heisuke, Hijikata and the rest. When Souji became a Rasetsu, she'd given him her blood freely, because it was something she could do for him to help soothe his pain even though it was probably the wrong thing to do. Had Heisuke, or even Sanan, asked her for blood (or at least not come after her with his blade drawn for it in the latter's case), she'd have probably done so for them too. Because despite the way their acquaintance had started, she'd loved them all and would've done anything in her power to help them.

 _How can I stop my daughter from doing the same?_

"I can't let you go…not alone." Both of them looked up at her then, confused and – in Soushi's case – incredulous. "Let me come with you, at least."

Saya opened her mouth, clearly ready to protest, but stopped before any words left her mouth. "Fine," she sighed. "We really don't have much time. Soushi?"

Her brother sighed angrily, his shoulders slumping in resignation. "I'd just like to say I think this is a really _foolish_ idea."

"Duly noted." Saya was undeterred. "Now let's just get the car. I think I know where he might be."

Chizuru wasn't sure what to expect, honestly, but she didn't expect to wind up at the very park Souji and the others had held that exhibition for _Shieikan_ in _._ All that was once pink was lush and green, a slight breeze drifting through as children played all around them. It was the last place she'd think to find a psychotic demon, but Saya's presumption proved to be spot on. Legs crossed and arms folded, he was just sitting on one of the benches lining the pathway and staring off into space. He looked like any normal, well dressed twenty-something might, though his appearance didn't fool her in the slightest.

"Well this is a surprise." His eyes – a deceptively warm hazel color naturally – flicked from Saya to her briefly before they drifted back again. "I see you've made peace with yourself finally."

"I've made peace with a lot of things." Saya sat herself down beside him on the bench, her lips pinched.

Kento smirked, allowing his gaze to return to the scenery in front of them before he inquired idly, "I hardly think this is a social visit, Saya. Speak. You've never held your tongue with me before. Why bother now?"

Saya's jaw twitched and, mutely, Chizuru stood behind the bench and rested her hands on her shoulders much like she often did for Souji. "I need you to stop the Vengeance ritual. Now."

His eyes moved to stare at her again, head shifting just enough so that he could regard her a little easier. "And who am I supposed to have use that on?"

"Don't play dumb," she scoffed, Saya's irritation leaking through despite her fingers that were trying to work the knots out of her shoulders. "It's unflattering."

He sneered right back, his tone mocking. "It would behoove you to know that I haven't ever used that despicable spell, so your assumptions of my guilt are misguided." Turning away, she almost didn't hear him as Kento rumbled out quietly in a tone that almost sounded disappointed, "Do you really think I'm so dishonorable…?"

"The demon _I_ knew wasn't," she muttered just as quietly; Chizuru felt her shoulders slump beneath her hands. "I don't know what the demon who's in front of me is."

He stared at Saya for several long moments, all but ignoring Chizuru's own presence, and she took those moments to watch him curiously. He didn't act…anything like he had several weeks ago. He still had that air of superiority about him, but that seemed to be a natural thing to him. In fact, she'd almost say the look in his eyes thawed somewhat into something…softer…as he gazed at her daughter. "I didn't cast that ritual, though that lazy pig of a human did inquire about it. It has never been…to my taste as you well remember. It doesn't mean one of the others didn't do it for him though. I am not the only demon he is in bed with – merely the only pureblood. And there is only one who would be powerful enough to cast that ritual besides me."

Saya's gaze narrowed. "I don't suppose you'd tell me who out of what goodness might remain in your heart?"

Kento smirked. "What fun would that be? A trade, Saya. I will give you the name and where to find him if you do something for me."

She tensed, her nose turned up in displeasure. Chizuru reminded her lightly, "You don't _have_ to do this."

Saya was already shaking her head though. "Tell me the information now and you have a deal."

For some reason, her quick response surprised him as he leaned back against the bench, eyebrow arched. "Not even going to ask what I want?"

"It won't change my answer," she pointed out dully, "so why bother asking?"

Kento actually sighed, shaking his head at her. "Still as blunt as always…" He looked like he wanted to say more, but thought better of it at the last second. "Very well. You'd know him on sight. Kumoyari Taku. He lives in the building over there, second floor, room 219."

"Kumoyari…Taku." Saya's voice dropped to a snarl. "That asshole is still _alive?_ "

"He is a useful servant," Kento shrugged, uncaring. His indifference merely annoyed her further, though he waved a hand at her in annoyance. "Go on. Make your call."

She made the call to Soushi quickly, and Saya finally met her eyes as Chizuru watched her worriedly. She had a bad feeling about all this. "What is it you want from her in return?" she demanded of the demon, eyes narrowing at him. Though it was unnerving, Chizuru didn't falter as the full force of his eyes turned on her, thoughtful but ultimately dismissive.

"I want her to have dinner with me."

* * *

Demons, by and large, were fairly intimidating as a whole.

Souji would rather gut himself then admit to such a thing where someone like Chikage could hear that, but it would be stupid to deny the fact that even the average demon was still twice as strong as the average human. The ones Souji had encountered carried themselves in such a way that their power seemed to radiate off of them in waves, so part of him had always figured it was a natural thing. A _demon_ thing.

So it was really disappointing to realize it wasn't that way at all.

Kumoyari Taku was about as tall as Kazama Chikage, but the way he carried himself made him seem far smaller than the other demon. The minute he'd opened the door when Souji knocked, he'd taken one look at him and bolted, diving towards the fire escape where Sanan had aptly decided to lie in wait…just in case, of course.

Needless to say, he hadn't been kind in his…detaining of the demon.

"He reminds me of all the blustery ronin we used to deal with," Sano sighed in disgust, rubbing his forehead as the demon kept prattling on about how they would all pay for their treatment of him and _blah, blah, blah._ It gave Souji a headache on the entire drive back to the twin's home and their conveniently sound-proofed basement.

"Full of shit and doomed to die," Souji remarked darkly, eye twitching. "I really don't care how Soushi found out that he's the one who did this ritual thing. He knows where the 'source' of the ritual is, as Saya-chan put it. He knows where the thing we need to destroy is." _The thing that will stop this ritual shit from killing Kin._ It was either remove the source from the ritual circle, she'd said, or have the demon who'd cast the ritual undo it.

There were no other options.

Shinpachi was trying to appeal to his sense of pride, Sano had attempted reasoning with him, and even Saitou and Heisuke had tried a good cop/bad cop routine that, while amusing, had been as effective as a slap on the wrist. As Shinpachi came out, frustrated and annoyed at his failure to gain cooperation, Souji actually shared a look with Sanan who'd placed himself in the back of the living room, arms crossed and eyes shadowed as he leaned against the wall and stared eagle-eyed at stairs leading down to the cellar.

"Okita-kun," Sanan finally said, his smile grim. "We've tried being nice, wouldn't you agree?"

"Damn waste of four hours," he noted lightly. "Hijikata-san will be disappointed. He was always so good at this next part."

Souji grinned darkly as he handed his swords over to Hajime, who took them with a resigned sigh and noted, "Dead men don't talk, Souji."

"Hai, hai, Hajime-kun." He waved the warning off cheerfully as he opened the basement door to step inside, a predatory smirk on his lips. "I remember." He let the door slam shut behind him with an audible bang, making their tied up prisoner jump. Off to the side, Yamazaki actually stood guard, his gaze meeting his as soon as he stepped through the door. "Take a walk, Yamazaki-kun," he told him. "Get some fresh air."

Yamazaki's jaw actually clenched, but he shut his eyes and nodded. "Very well." Quiet as ever, he slipped out of the door, rejoining the others who were waiting on his results. They wouldn't, he vowed, be waiting long.

Souji intended to have answers in five minutes or less.

Taku's eyes tracked him like prey watched a predator when they knew one was in the area. Souji merely chuckled under his breath, though there was no mirth in the sound. "Maa…they're a funny lot, the other guys, aren't they?"

"I'm not talking," the demon snarled. "Save your breath, dog."

"You don't have to talk." He smirked as he leaned close, bringing his eyes so that they were level with the demon's own. "You just need to listen." He continued without really caring if he was understanding him, walking lazy circles around the chair Taku was tied to. "The other guys are funny men. They still think good of people and demons alike. Hell, I think Heisuke actually likes that Chikage bastard a little." Souji shook his head, his grin amused. "Sanan-san doesn't. He's a real scary son of a bitch, you know that? So is Hijikata-san, but he's soft in the middle. It's Sanan you really need to worry about." His face turned thoughtful. "Do you know what it means to be a 'sword' _,_ demon?" When he remained silent, Souji kicked his chair hard enough that it rocked back on its legs a little before snapping back into place. "Oi, you're supposed to answer that. It's not polite to ignore someone when they're talking to you."

"Are you the one that's going to talk me to death?" he snorted disdainfully. "Bring back the blockhead. At least he was vaguely amusing as he droned about honor."

Souji continued as if he hadn't answered. "It means I got to be the blade that struck all of the people who became our problems down. Hijikata-san didn't like it, but Sanan-san knew what needed to be done and knew I'd have no problems with it of all the others. I've always respected him for that." He stopped right in front of his chair, a lazy smile on his face. "You know why, demon?"

Taku merely rolled his eyes and turned away, ignoring him. Souji's smile widened and, without fanfare, he reached down and grabbed two of his fingers, bending them back until the bones beneath the flesh snapped.

The demon howled in pain, snarling curses, but Souji just sat in the empty chair that had been placed in front of him and smiled at him for a moment. "See," he said lightly, "Stuff like that would bother someone like Heisuke…or Sano, or even Shinpachi. Hajime-kun could do it without flinching, but he finds stuff like this distasteful morally. Me?" His grin sharpened into a vicious expression, the timber of his voice dropping an octave or two as well. "I could gut you with a wire hanger and leave your entrails hanging out on the floor right here and sleep like a baby tonight. Still not convinced I won't in the end. Sanan-san let me take that burden off of them."

The fear was pleasing that he saw cross the demon's eyes, though it was covered quickly. _Ah, finally taking me seriously now? Good._ "You're insane, human."

Souji smiled and jerked back on his broken fingers, even as he yelled. "I'm a sword," he corrected. "I do the things that make the guys uncomfortable because I know the value of being able to…and I really just don't care about the morality of it. Chizu-chi always did get upset about that part of me, but it's the truth even now." He jerked a thumb in the direction of the door, eyes narrowing as he shot daggers at him. "They were the carrot. I'm the stick. You don't want to know what the hell Sanan-san is if you make me go get him. So tell me. Where is the source of your ritual that you put on my sister?"

It was almost disappointing how quickly he talked. Souji only had to break two more fingers before he'd exhausted his knowledge, though he felt no sadness over it. All he could think about was his sister dying that slow and painful death. _Hang on, Kin-neesan._ As he took the steps from the basement two at a time, he met Sanan's arched eyebrow with a shrug. "You're still scarier than me as a threat, apparently."

"Sure." He believed that about as much as the others clearly did, though his voice was pretty unconcerned over that point as he asked him, "Still breathing?"

"Barely a scratch." Souji sighed sadly. "Maybe a few broken bones though. I got the location though. It's an apartment not that far from where we caught him, annoyingly enough."

"You, Saitou-kun, and Harada-kun go deal with it," Sanan said, the snap of command in his voice clear. "Soushi-kun, Toudou-kun, and Nagakura-kun need to go deal with something else." He glanced back over his shoulder, and Souji didn't even realize she was there until Chizuru stepped out from where she was obscured behind him.

The smile dropped from Souji's face somewhat, though he forced his voice to be lighthearted when he spoke. "Chizuru-chan, how long have you been here?"

"Around the time you went downstairs." She gave him a crooked smile. "I've always known about this part of you too, Souji. Better than most. We can talk about the facets of your personality that cause me concern…later."

"You're never going to let me live our first meeting down, are you?" he chuckled. Souji did let his shoulders relax more as she touched his arm, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

"Nope." Her smile was just a bit impish and made Souji laugh outright.

"What are you going to do, Sanan-san?" Souji didn't actually think Sano was clueless about what was on the man's mind, considering his eyes were narrowed, but were they really going to do this _now_?

The light glinted off of Sanan's glasses as he pushed them up, lending a certain ominous feeling to the smile on his face. "It is an exercise in futility, asking what you already know the answer to, Harada-kun."

Sano's arms crossed, and the tension in his shoulders was clear.

 _Yep, they are._

"This isn't a time of war, Sanan-san," the taller man was saying tightly.

"It's not indeed," he agreed. "Yet they've attacked and are threatening someone I'm rather fond of. It isn't war, Harada-kun, but we have done what needed to be done for far lesser and pettier reasons than the protection of those we cared for."

"It was no less right then as it would be now!"

Hajime actually stood between them before Sano could possibly start using those fists that he kept clenching. "I understand your feelings, Sano, but perhaps we should get into this after Kin-san is safe from harm. The demon will be alive until then." His eyes glanced askance to Sanan, eyebrow quirked in silent inquiry, who chuckled and inclined his head.

"As Saitou-kun says, we can discuss his fate…later." Souji didn't think he liked the idea much, nor did Sanan clearly, but they really didn't have the time to argue. He couldn't even let himself think of what it was the others had to rescue Saya from – because who else would it be given her current absence and Chizuru's anxious expression – lest he lose focus on his sister.

The ride back to the apartment complex was…painstakingly slow. Souji was impatient to take care of whatever this focus was…and a little curious to know what "personal thing" it could possibly be. Whether they realized it or not, all the demons kept saying 'focus' as if they were saying something nasty, their faces scrunching in distaste.

"Which apartment, Souji?" Sano wondered. All the tension he'd had with Sanan earlier seemed to be gone for the moment, though there was a certain anxiety as he stared at the building like he could see the way just by staring at it.

"218, right across from where we got him." _Just feet away from us – we could've ended this hours ago._ Shaking his head, he led them up the stairs, taking them two at a time until they got in front of the door. "Well? Fast or slow?"

Souji actually blinked when Hajime actually brought up his foot and kicked the door in, surprised. It was an unusually passionate move by his otherwise calm and collected friend. "We're rubbing off on you, Hajime-kun."

He shook his head once. "It is not only you whom she took care of," he reminded him seriously. "Heisuke would've done the same."

 _I know that. She took care of all three of us after school a lot. Made it as close to the familial ideal for us as was possible given the unusual circumstances._ They were fond memories for him that made Souji smile when he thought on them – and in the last few days he'd been going over his memories of this most recent life a lot. "I know that. I expect this kind of hasty thing from Heisuke though, not you."

"I am feeling particularly hasty tonight," Hajime said simply and walked on in ahead of them.

Sano snorted with a short laugh too. "Even Saitou can feel impatient." He moved to step inside as well, though he came to an abrupt halt as he nearly ran into Hajime just beyond the door. "Oi, Saitou, what…"

The abrupt die off of Sano's words piqued Souji's curiosity more, and he actually shoved the taller man inside, forcing him into Hajime who actually almost face-planted into the carpet, he was so distracted. "What's so… _what the fuck is that?_ " Blindly, he grabbed his phone and dialed Chizuru's cellphone that he could dial in his sleep at this point. It was programmed into his muscle memory, so he didn't need to check that he'd dialed right as he put his phone to his ear and didn't stop…staring. Hard.

She answered quickly, her tone cautiously weary. _**"Souji? Is everything alright?"**_

"Tell me Saya's there," he said tightly. "I don't… _what the hell am I seeing?"_

" _ **I'm here and I'm FINE, as I keep having to repeat for a certain dumb ass."**_ Her irritable tone didn't even make him crack a grin as it usually would. _**"Did you take it from the ritual circle?"**_

"Not yet." He was stumbling for his words, which was making him angry, and angry was…better at the moment. It was chasing away the shock, at least, and allowing his mind to begin trying to process what was in front of him. Hajime seemed to be in a similar state, while Sano just seemed…stunned and confused.

" _ **Well what are you waiting for? Just PICK IT UP and REMOVE IT."**_ A silent, "You idiot," was clearly heard in the poignant silence that followed, which Souji fully intended on talking to her about…but later. _**"That will stop Kin-san from getting sicker, but I need you to bring it back to the house so I can…prevent this from recurring. Now do it!"**_ Saya actually _hung up on him_ then, and Souji glared at his phone for a long moment.

"Jou-chan says things like this is a normal, simple thing," Sano groaned when he relayed the message. " _It's a body._ Flesh and blood, looks-like-a-human body!"

Souji stared at it for a long couple of minutes once they'd removed it from the ritual circle, the odd glow that had surrounded it disappearing the minute they did indeed remove it from the circle that had been made on the floor. _This is more than just looking like a real body – this IS a body. Kin's body. Exactly as she looked when she was nine right before she died._ It brought back memories he'd…rather not think about

"We should…return with it so this can be done with." Hajime himself was about as rattled as Souji had ever seen him. _Not that I can blame him._

All three of them stared at the body like it was an explosive though, their faces uneasy.

Souji eventually had to break the silence. "So…who's carrying her body to the car?"

* * *

It wasn't often that Saya found herself at a loss.

 _Kento's always been like this._ Said demon was relaxed as he ate his meal across from her, legs crossed and looking as if he belonged here. The restaurant was a fairly pricy and fancy one; he always had enjoyed the finer things in life. A real patron of the arts, too. She had many fond memories of going into town, before everything had imploded on itself, and enjoying theatre shows with him and Soushi. Back before he was trying to kill her brother, anyway.

Thinking about it made her sad.

She knew where _their_ relationship went awry. After the massacre when she'd done the ritual to link her and Soushi. Kento disliked rituals on principal, though he knew as much as she did about them because they were still a piece of the oni's history. That any injury Soushi garnered now injured her as well made it even worse. _Parasite_ was one of the less offensive terms he'd used for her brother since then.

 _Now where did ours go wrong?_ If she could forget about all the things he'd done to her in the past years, this dinner was almost like how it'd been in those years when just seeing him had made her smile. Kento didn't talk much to begin with, but he'd always taken her places like this and…made her feel special. Desired.

 _But this is the same guy who just recently snapped my spine. Who's killed any male I called a friend in the last several decades._ Saya's eyes narrowed in anger. _It isn't the hybrid thing. Everyone else was bothered by it, but not him. I just don't understand. What happened to him?_

"You have always been very easy to read your thoughts, Saya," he noted suddenly, speaking for the first time since they'd sat down. "I've always liked that about you. You don't lie."

"Too tiring to." She leaned back, arms folding as she regarded him with pursed lips. "I used to be able to say the same about you. Why dinner? It was the perfect opening to have me do anything. Why this?"

"Why do I do anything...?" he sighed, shrugging. "Perhaps I'm just feeling nostalgic."

"That's unlike you."

Kento's lip quirked. "You still think so?"

"' _True demons regret nothing,'_ " Saya quoted with a roll of her eyes. " _'Nostalgia is for those with regrets.'_ "

"Unwholesomely sharp memory as usual," he murmured thoughtfully. "I told you that over a century ago."

"I remember a lot." _Like the fact that you were the first who didn't actually care about Soushi and I being…different. He tormented us like the rest, but it was because we were weak to him, not because we were 'abominations'._ "It's what makes things…difficult considering the current path we are on." _Understatement of the YEAR._

He wiped his lips as he finished his food, the full force of his eyes meeting hers intensely. "Do you miss those days?"

"Before you became a cold-hearted psychopath?"

"Says the girl whose father could be classified as a sociopath?"

Saya snorted despite herself. "It's part of his charm."

Kento quirked an eyebrow. "You realize Taku is likely dead. The Shinsengumi wasn't particularly known for their mercy."

"They do what needs to be done," she countered. "I've always done the same."

"Then how am I different?" He leaned forward, and she could see the rise in tension clearly in his shoulders. "You call me a monster, and yet think little of what they are likely doing to one of my own, even now."

"Taku attacked Kin-san. He went after one of theirs to get at them. That I understand." Her gaze whipped to glare at him, and the tension was tight in her shoulders. "Junya never did anything to you. Or Shuuto. Or Hiroshi. Ryo. Daisuke." Saya closed her eyes, shaking her head at the memories. "None of them were warriors, attacking you on the field of battle or hurting you _."_ _Junya, who loved arguing with me over anything and everything. Had a smile on his face all the time and a passion to see the world. He was the first of the unfortunate souls._

"That's where you're wrong." His gaze was cold; hard and unrelenting. "They went after what _I_ cared for."

Saya flinched, as if struck, but countered just as coldly, "They went after nothing. They just had the misfortune of wanting to be my friend."

"I see this argument is the same as it will ever be," Kento sighed, sounding disappointed as he stood and dropped cash onto the table for their bill. "I will leave you to your night. I believe your mother will be here soon to anxiously rescue you from the demon who holds you captive with your… _friends_. I will be seeing you again, Saya." He turned to leave, though he paused long enough to mutter, "Thank you for eating with me. It was…not unpleasant to get to pretend for just a short while."

Saya waited until he was long gone before grumbling to herself, "It wouldn't be _'pretend'_ if you'd just talk to me and give up on this stupid idea of changing me into something I'm not. _Baka ahou._ " It was the sad but accurate truth of it. _Part of me still loves the asshole, though I haven't been IN love with him in a long time. Not since I woke up that morning to Junya's head on my doorstep._

Just remembering that image made her lose what little desire for food she had.

Chizuru found her that way, of course – sitting alone at the table and just…staring. Shinpachi, Heisuke, and Soushi were right behind her. Her little brother looked relieved to find him nowhere in sight, as did mother, while Shinpachi looked disappointed that he wasn't there to beat on. Heisuke though?

Heisuke was staring daggers at her and clearly _pissed_.

Saya was honestly surprised he waited as long as he did, exploding as soon as they were all piled into the car.

" _Why would you do something so stupid?!"_ he snapped. Since she was currently stuck in the backseat between him and Soushi, there was no real way to avoid his obvious ire without jumping out of the car. _Still a viable option,_ she thought, since Soushi would be no help.

"Don't look at me," he'd said, clearly still annoyed. "I agree with him."

"You should've told us, Saya-chan," even Shinpachi had agreed, looking at her from the rearview mirror. "It could've been a dangerous situation and we've got rules of engagement for this stuff."

That made her blink. "Rules of…?"

"Never fight an enemy alone." Chizuru glanced back at her and smiled, amused by something only mother would know. "They're really big about that."

"Especially that Kento-fucker," Soushi grumbled.

"Soushi!"

He sighed, abashed. "Apologies, Mother."

Other than Souji's brief call, the ride back to the house was…eerily quiet. Heisuke was surely stewing to go another round about how she was an idiot for going off on her own…and her father seemed inclined to do the same when they arrived. Apparently, his group had made it back just ten minutes prior.

"You and I need to talk about phone call etiquette later," he promised with a narrowing of his eyes.

They softened as Chizuru came up to his side though, his arms wrapping around her automatically as she asked him worriedly, "Is Kin-san alright?"

"She must be," Saya noted, motioning at his face. "The pinching between his brows is gone." Inwardly, she was feeling pretty damn amused though despite the griping they were going to probably level at her for a while. _Sounding almost paternal there, Souji-san. Careful._ He'd been very…cautious about trying not to treat her in any typically _paternal_ way. More like an older brother (despite being far younger than her, technically speaking), or even an uncle, though she'd been noticing a few slips here and there. It was actually kind of nice…if odd coming out of a face that was as young as her own.

Saya was used to odd though. _Speaking of which…_

That Taku was alive didn't surprise her. The relatively small amount of damage on his person, as far as she could see, was surprising, though she snorted when Souji looked at Sanan and said with a sharp grin, "Did he fall down some steps?"

The older physician merely shrugged. "He tried to escape. I subdued him."

 _He does seem to be sporting quite a few bruises._ It made her smile, though she did hear Kento's voice in her head as she eyed one particularly nasty bruise on the demon's sternum.

" _ **You call me a monster, and yet think little of what they are likely doing to one of my own, even now."**_

Thankfully, Taku's big mouth, as always, shoved away whatever thoughts Kento had put in her head as she walked into the basement. "Hybrid bitch." He sneered, baring teeth in a clearly aggressive display that was as intimidating as a 4 week old kitten hissing.

"Ass kissing toady." She kicked the seat right under his ass, jostling him just enough so that it would hurt right in the jewels.

"So what did you do to get my location?" He narrowed his eyes in what she supposed was intended to be a lewd gesture, though it came off looking odd considering his one eye was almost swelled shut. "Bend over a table for Kento? Only thing something like you would be good for."

Saya actually laughed, though Taku sure didn't as the heel of Souji's hand connected squarely with the bottom of the demon's jaw and sent him and the seat tumbling backwards, green eyes as cold as ice in comparison to her own that were narrowed in malicious humor. "Oh, that's clever. Better than your usual vitriol." She clapped lazily, which only seemed to piss him off more as Sanan none-too-gently righted him again. _I've heard worse. Means nothing coming from this asshole that I would just as soon shoot though._ "I suppose Kento got bored having you warm his seat for him, which is why he gave you up to me."

She almost felt bad for the flinch and flash of hurt on his face; he always had been particularly loyal and damn near worshipped Kento like a fan boy. But Saya forced herself to remember her friend Ryo, bright and idealistic and full of dreams to make the world better…and very much tortured to death beyond the point of recognition by this same asshole. On Kento's orders, yes – and she hated him for it too – but this sick bastard had enjoyed making her suffer by killing her friend and had never failed to remind her of it every time they crossed paths. He'd probably had a hand in all her friend's deaths, but Ryo stood out in her mind because she'd found him standing over the young man's body, sword slick with his blood. _Do not feel guilty for hitting him where it hurts. He deserves so much worse._

Still, it was always unnerving how…easy it was to hit those soft spots. All people had sensitive spots and Saya came out swinging for those first thing every time. Always had. Mother had always despaired over that part. It'd become worse among the demons. Chikage had approved of it – had even shown her how to more easily spot where those soft spots were. Reluctantly, Kimigiku had too, though she was always hesitant to do so.

 _I was more suited, temperament wise, to be among the Kazama clan._ They were far more ruthless in dealing with problems. The Gozen clan had been more suitable for Soushi, who was always more diplomacy-inclined and more like Mother in personality. Senhime had been the one who'd finally explained to her why everyone kept saying she reminded them of her father too. Had told her some of the stories of the infamous Okita Souji, Division 1 Captain of the Shinsengumi that Chizuru had either not known or hadn't been willing to tell her.

 _Surely it's OK then?_ That's what she'd told herself anyway. _He'd understand why I go to such lengths._ Realistically, he probably did too, though Saya cared less about approval as she had back then. Now, it was simply justification…pure and simple.

"Cancel the ritual, Taku." For once, there was no anger for the first time in a long time…just exhaustion as she stood in front of him with her arms crossed. The entire day had just been…taxing. _Just today? Try the last decade, Saya._ "Go out with some pride."

"What do you know of pride?" He glared at her, though even he seemed to have lost a little of the steam behind his anger. "You're no demon. You're not _anything_."

Saya had thought it was only Souji and Sanan in the room with her, so the sudden addition of another voice shocked her almost as much as the realization of who it was did. She turned to face him at the same time Taku murmured almost reverently, "Chikage-sama…"

Chikage sent him an unamused look. _When is he ever anything else?_ "She is offering you a chance to keep your pride, fool. Take it. You have shamed the name of Kazama enough." His voice was cold and cutting, each sentence as poignant as a slice in the demon's skin would've been. Worse, even. These cuts were all on his soul.

He visibly fought with himself over it, but she knew the minute he released it even without having to see the threads of demonic energy dissipating around him. It brushed by her like a cold breeze, making her want to shudder, but she was prepared for it and remained stoic as Taku merely slumped in obvious defeat.

If there was one person he admired more than Kento, it was Chikage.

"The time of the Oni is gone." There was no anger in the statement; just cold fact. "If you can't live with that knowledge, at least die with honor and dignity. Don't drag the name of Kazama through the mud as you struggle against the tides of fate."

Sanan cleared his throat then, sensing as she did that the fight was over. "It seems the danger is past…?" He sagged just a fraction as she nodded. "I am going to go check on Kin then."

He'd just opened the door when it happened, almost in slow motion. She saw the muzzle of the rifle appear right over his shoulder, beautiful in its deadliness, and Saya saw Souji look up just early enough that he saw who it was. Saw his eyes flick, quicker than a blink of the eyes, towards the tied up demon before turning back…and his eyes clashed with hers.

Saya opened her mouth instinctually, but in that moment she thought there was…something. An understanding that passed between them because, really, the result was the same in the end. Did it really matter who did it? Taku was never going to leave this house alive from the beginning. If they didn't kill him, _she_ certainly planned to.

The bullet smacked the defeated demon right between the eyes with enough force to knock him backwards once again – chair and all. Chikage just shook his head and turned, eyes narrowing. "The ritual is done, but you have bigger problems," he noted, head jerking towards where Sanan was holding onto Kin – obviously still weak from the stress her body had been under the past few days, but Saya saw the problem just as the doctor did too.

 _Her body has survived, but her mind might've not._ She heard the footsteps coming down the steps just as she came over to try and see if there was…anything there in the wild-eyed look on her face. She expected it to be her mother or one of the other guys, but the hand that grabbed her wrist wasn't any of them.

It was probably the last person she would've expected, honestly.

Sanan's too, apparently, his voice as startled as she'd ever heard it. "Mitsu-san?"

 _Just when I thought the family drama might be done with for the moment,_ Saya thought as she stared at the grim-faced expression of her oldest 'aunt', her grey eyes glittering like polished steel. _I need a damn vacation._

* * *

 _ **And the grenades keep on coming…XD Oh, Souji-muse is wanting to gut me for the upheaval I've tossed in his life. Even Chizuru-muse is kind of upset with me, since I did promise her Souji would romance her like a proper guy for once. Of course, not really going to happen while all the drama is going on…Patience, Chizu-chi, patience! Lord knows she's good at that.**_

 _ **So we've got the nine year old flesh and blood body of Kin, as well as 23 yr old Kin who has potentially lost her mind during the process of reliving the last few weeks of her previous life before her death (in 2 weeks instead of 2 months, I might add), Mitsu's back in the story at a very interesting time and…Saya still has a crazy ex in Kento, though hopefully their history makes some sort of sense and allows some kind of insight as to why she'd once been willing to even marry the ass at one point. It does in my head, but I've no idea if it came out properly. Also came to realize that Saya REALLY likes to curse while I tried writing in her perspective. A lot.**_

 _ **And I love Souji, but his character does qualify as someone who could be classified as a sociopath. Love him anyway, so what the hell does that say about me…? Lol. It was purely speculation on my part about his role in the Shinsengumi as the game never really touched very much on him in that regard, but I don't think it's too farfetched to think he would've taken part in the…prying of information from people. He certainly has the right personality and disposition for it.**_

 _ **Why do you love him again, Chizuru-chan…? XD**_

 _ **Next Chapter: No one fights nastier then an Okita when angry…and it's even worse when it's at each other as brother and sisters implode on one another under the weight of all the hurts, lies, and betrayals from both the past AND present.**_


	24. Part II - Guilt, Lies, and Betrayals

_**Hello again! So this chapter…decided to turn out far differently than I initially anticipated, though I think it stayed far more true to character this way. Had it played out the way I initially thought it would, I think it would've done the type of damage a family can shatter from, and that's not what I wanted at all for the Okita Clan. Happy endings, damn it!**_

 _ **Anyway, read on and I hope you enjoy Ch 24!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty Four**_

 _ **Guilt, Lies, & Betrayals**_

"Ah, Shinpatsuan! Hijikata-san's turning into a zombie!"

Shin's boisterous laughter erupted then, and she could feel the sound of it chasing away the remaining heaviness that had been lingering in the atmosphere. "Oi, Sanan-san, Hijikata's been bitten by a zombie!"

" _Temera!"_ Hijikata roared, obviously at his temper's end.

"It would seem all is returning back to normal now that Kin is out of the woods," Sanan chuckled under his breath ruefully.

"Are you sure it was alright to let her just go back home?" Chizuru couldn't help wondering as she washed her hands. It'd been habitual almost to help Sanan tend to Hijikata's injuries which weren't as bad as they'd looked. "I mean…"

Sanan sighed, shaking his head as he packed away the instruments he'd used into his bag. It was both fortuitous and rather telling that he kept suture materials and needle holders in the bag he tended to carry everywhere. "It was far more important for her to join Mitsu-san and Okita-kun, don't you think?"

 _Yeah._ Chizuru cringed just remembering Souji's face when he'd left, supporting Kin who was still a bit weak on her feet. It hadn't been a good look on his face as he stared at the elder of his sister's backs. Considering it was Mitsu who brought Hijikata here because he'd been bitten by the Rasetsu who attacked them last night, and the apathetic reaction she'd had to Kin's…mental lapse… _It was probably silly to think only one sister would have her memories at this point. We probably should've known Mitsu-san most likely had them too._

Sanan smiled at her and nodded, as if he knew what she was thinking. Maybe he did, she realized; he was always very good at reading people. "It has been a thought of mine for a while now," he admitted, eyes narrowing behind him towards Hijikata, who looked apt to try and throw something at the Baka Trio who seemed intent on razzing him for "failing to keep the secret". _Though is it really a secret if she already knew?_ "Toshizo-kun too, though he's been…hesitant to ask. No need to now, ne, Yukimura-kun?"

She shook her head. "No though…this brings about new problems, doesn't it?"

"Very astute observation," he noted with approval. "Okita-kun and Mitsu-san have…a lot they need to talk about and clear the air over. All the more reason to have Kin there. She is perhaps the only one who could be a buffer between them at this point. Anyone else would get wounded in the crossfire." Thoughtfully, Sanan noted, "You have good eyes, Yukimura, and an admirable capacity for patience. Always have. Have you given any thoughts to what you will do once we put the past to rest?"

The question startled her. "What I'll…?" Honestly, she hadn't given any thought to it at all. But Sanan was right – this wouldn't go on forever and she had a whole life ahead of her for a change. Some things were a given – Souji, for one. The rest of the guys, for another. She knew without asking that they would be a part of her life from here on out whether she wanted it or not…and she really did. The twins too, though she was less certain about them. Chizuru hoped they would remain around after all this drama died down. It was hard to think of them _not_ being near once the dust settled and they could all go back to being…normal. "I…no. It's been one thing after another and…no."

"No one has," he noted in slight concern, amber eyes drifting to where Hajime had joined the others. "Saitou-kun has thought about it, I'm sure, and Toshizo-kun already has something he can do, but the others…"

 _Heisuke-kun, Sano-san, and Shinpachi-san are all kind of…floundering._ Chizuru nodded thoughtfully as she regarded them. "I…think I understand though, Sanan-san. They had no life to look forward to before; not when it was never certain they'd even live to see tomorrow." _And two out of the three of them didn't._

He nodded. "A fair point, Yukimura. You would make a fine doctor, though; do keep that in mind."

 _He's always did see a lot and worry about everyone, didn't he?_ Chizuru couldn't help the smile that broke over her face – widening even as Sanan blinked at her in clear befuddlement. "I'm glad you haven't changed, Sanan-san."

It wasn't often she got to see him struck silent and he chuckled ruefully after a few moments in what seemed like slight embarrassment. He didn't blush or anything like that, but she noticed his eyes couldn't quite meet hers as they looked…anywhere else, really. "Do you know, Yukimura," he finally said quietly – just loud enough so that she alone could hear him as he smiled fondly at some distant thought, "I've always come from a very small family. I was an only child, even before. I had every privilege that an only child of wealthy parents could hope for."

"I can believe it. You always seemed very…composed and educated." It was one of the things she'd rather admired about him, though Chizuru hadn't ever gotten to say that to him in so many words. _Why didn't I? He was hard to approach after the incident with his arm, true, but he was always available to talk to before then. And always very tolerant despite how strict he was with everyone_.

Sanan coughed once, his lip quirking in a slight smile. "You flatter me, Yukimura. As I was saying…it was at my father's insistence that I took up the sword. I studied at the most prestigious of dojos and under one of the greatest sword masters in all of history. I enjoyed the discipline of it, but my heart wasn't really in it. I always enjoyed the thrill of devouring new knowledge more than the thrill of a good fight. Such men were seen as weak during those days, however."

Chizuru didn't even stop to think before she chuckled, "You were many things back then, Sanan-san, but weak was never one of them. I remember sneaking out to watch everyone train once and seeing you fight Harada-kun in hand to hand to a draw."

His smile was just a tiny bit smug. "That comes from associating with Toshizo-kun, Yukimura. You'd be surprised at how often fist fights occur when you befriend someone with a temper like his."

As if to prove Sanan's point, Chizuru heard Hijikata yell in annoyance at Shinpachi and actually try to stand up. Sanan's eyes zeroed in on him immediately, his voice calling out with a clear undertone of warning, "Bust those stitches open, Toshizo-kun, and I will replace them alongside my initials in permanent _neon pink_ ink."

"So much for bedside manner, Doc," he scoffed, though it was said with a needle-sharp grin that spoke volumes about their friendship. To Chizuru's eyes, it wasn't quite like Shinpachi and Sano's whose friendship was very overt because of their similar personalities, though their tempers were quite the opposite of each other's. It wasn't like Souji or Hajime's either, whose personalities and tempers were far more similar than one would initially think. It was all about the unspoken with them – and the unusually deep level of trust they had.

Sano and Shinpachi were like frat brothers; similar in a lot of ways and bonded by shared passions. Souji and Hajime, in her mind, were two halves of a whole. They functioned separately without problem, but you didn't get to see the whole package unless you saw them together. Sanan and Hijikata seemed more like _real_ brothers. Different in a lot of ways, but under all the differences and arguments, there was a bond just as deep as the others had because they'd seen each other at their very worst and were still willing to call each other family at the end of the day.

"They're like children, Yukimura," he sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"That makes you the responsible big brother then, doesn't it?" Chizuru chuckled at the amused look of exasperation on his face. "Old habits die hard, don't they?"

"Indeed." Gently, he touched her arm – both in gratitude and as a comforting gesture considering his next words. "Worry not for Okita-kun, Yukimura. He's mad – perhaps even justifiably so – but in the end...Mitsu is still his sister. He hasn't forgotten that. He wouldn't be as mad as he is if he didn't love her just as much."

 _I know that._ Chizuru nodded in understanding, settling herself beside Sanan to just...watch the others for a while and share small talk. It was perhaps the first time she'd really gotten a chance to just _talk_ with the former colonel and not for the first time, she remembered just how smart and fun it was just to pick at his brain about random subjects of interests that they both shared – which were far more numerous than she'd have guessed, initially. Even as they laughed and chuckled together though, she couldn't help worrying about how _Souji's_ conversation with his own sisters was going though. She remembered the hurt and the emotions that would always come to his face whenever they spoke of their family.

 _I just hope he doesn't say anything he'll regret..._

* * *

 _He's angry._

Mitsu knew he would be. Souji didn't show it, but he felt things deeply; even as a kid, she remembered him being that way. Though he was three years old, she remembered clearly how hard he'd taken Kin's death. She'd catch him wandering the halls of their home looking for her a lot in the days following her passing, confused and angry, before his young mind would remind him that she wasn't there anymore. Though he'd never shown it to her, she knew he'd cried.

She remembered hearing him cry for Kin in his sleep at night for over a month before he eventually stopped.

 _She was always the nurturer._ Mitsu had never been an overtly affectionate person - much like their own mother had been. Their father had been more inclined towards physical displays of affection despite his uneasiness with what to do with daughters back during the previous era. Hugging, to him, was as natural as it was to Kin. Mitsu had always taken more after their mother, who showed her love more in the things she did than by any physical displays of affection. She always had their meals warm and ready or had prepared the baths to the temperatures they liked. In her more recent memories, it was the same.

 _We were never close – not like he is to Kin._ Even now, she saw how his eyes would glance towards Kin, seeking the comfort that she would silently offer just by touching his hand or rubbing his shoulders. _Things would've been bad if she'd really lost her mind back there._ It'd taken a little bit, but she'd come back to them. She'd just…gotten lost in her memories briefly.

Mitsu knew how that felt all too clearly.

In this era, she'd had to leave Souji's care largely in Kin's hands just because she'd had to work so much to support them all after their parents died. Though the memories of the past had assaulted her around that time too – _and that was just SO much fun while dealing with my own grief –_ Mitsu knew she couldn't do it to him ...not again. _I can't let them separate us. I won't. It's a new age now. It's not a matter of either marrying up or selling myself as a whore. I can work now. I have OPTIONS. It means I won't be a big presence in his life really, but that's better than not being in it at all._

Mitsu's thoughts had proven fairly true too. She'd kept them all together, but she wasn't a big presence in Souji's life growing up unless it was to discipline him for doing something bad as a result. It was the only way she saw to show him how much she loved him though – by making it so that they would be able to stay together as a family this time. Mitsu wasn't always able to get there on time to put him to bed when he was very young or let him sleep with her when it was too cold at night, but she at least got to watch him grow up into a fine young man. She got to try and guide him when she could, this time.

Nothing like before.

"So what is there to talk about?" When Souji spoke, his voice came out almost unbothered, though that was definitely a lie. There was a lifetime of unresolved emotion in his eyes – clearly visible and more than a bit painful to look at. Mitsu wasn't a fool – she knew who'd put that raw emotion there. _I knew I would need to face this one day._ The least she could do was face up to it with her head held high.

 _Not exactly the time or place I imagined this happening._ She couldn't help smiling somewhat ruefully to herself. _It's going about as I expected it to go though. Better, even. Souji hasn't yelled yet._ "A lot of things, clearly." Mitsu sighed as Souji merely stared at her blankly. "Maybe on another day, you'll tell me yourself about all the things I heard from Toshizo in our letters. I think today we should probably focus on the big elephant in the room though, don't you?"

His voice was matter-of-fact, but there was no missing the thread of anger in it. "What is there to say? You married. I was in the way. You sent me away. End of story."

 _Not by a long shot._ "Is that what you told yourself?"

His voice was clipped. "It's what I saw."

"Why?" Kin's voice actually startled Mitsu, considering she'd been silent this whole time. Unlike Souji, who was trying to hide what he was feeling, her sister made no such attempts, so the hurt in her voice was clear. "You promised me, Mitsu-nee."

 _This would be so much easier if we yelled._ Yelling was easy to deal with. But both of her siblings tended to favor the quietly emotional way of things. _Arguing with them always sucked because of it._ Souji, she knew, became callous as well – mostly to try and prove the arguments didn't affect him at all when in reality they usually did very deeply. _Such a child still in some ways,_ she thought fondly. Kin though?

Kin got _emotional_ and came out _swinging._

"Kin…"

"Why would you send him away?" Her hand fisted on top of the table as she glared at the stained wood fiercely in clear anger. "You promised me you'd watch out for him. You promised me on my _death bed, Mitsu!"_

 _That_ stung. Mitsu smacked her palm against the table as she hissed, "I did what I thought was best! It was either marry that prick or I whore myself out for our next meal, Kin. We were never wealthy, but there were people who _relied_ on our family; on me, the little girl whose only usefulness at that point would be to marry well when it was obvious there was no… _backup plan_ after me." _I was too young. Too…unprepared for everything. Never again though. I LEARNED from that mistake._

"Back up plan." Kin scoffed in disgust. "The elders had someone planned for me too?"

"Some samurai in Edo." Mitsu shrugged. "That's all I remember. It all fell apart when you got sick, of course."

It was silent for all of five minutes before her brother finally spoke up. " _'A year, Souji.'_ " Souji glared at the ceiling as he clearly recalled words that Mitsu remembered well. How could she forget? _It's the only time I failed to keep a promise._ " _'It'll just be for a year.'"_

Guilt panged at her, as it always did when she thought about that very conversation. Mitsu had _meant every word_ when she'd said that. How could she have known life wouldn't allow her to keep that promise? She thought it would be a simple matter to escape Rintarou…to escape that whole family. They seemed so nice on the outside – the familial ideal. No one would've thought that underneath all that beauty were elitist hearts as black as coal. "It…was supposed to be. I never intended you to stay there forever, Souji."

"I waited 11 years, Mitsu-neesan." His voice was flat, though his expression was anything but. "I waited until the day we left for Kyoto. I don't regret going and I'll never regret the time I spent with the Shinsengumi; I'm glad I know them. I wouldn't change the past for anything, but what was so important you decided to forget about me?"

"I _never_ forgot." That Souji even believed that of her cut _deep._ "That family was crazy, Souji. I couldn't come because they barely let me out of the bedroom. I was a prisoner there…kept mostly for propriety's sake. I was little more than a breeding cow for them." Mitsu remembered those nights all too vividly – and the fights and how all she could think was, _I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't smart enough._ "I tried running a few times, you know. Made it to the dojo once. It was pretty easy to find you; you were sparring with Hajime while old Genzaburo-san watched, I think. You seemed…happy. Lively. You were sixteen at the time. I opened my mouth to call out to you, but all I could think of was what would happen if I did. Would you come with me? Probably. But they'd have treated you like little more than a slave and that living in that place would've killed the fire inside of you that I could see so clearly even from so far away. So I stayed silent."

Souji expression darkened slightly, though it wasn't directed at her at least. "I…never knew that. You should've told me. We'd have…"

"You'd have gotten yourselves in trouble," she finished lightly. "You were...better off at the dojo by then. I started writing letters to Hijikata after that…just to check in from time to time. Once I knew you were alright, I focused on trying to get myself out of my own bad decisions. That…ended about as you'd expect."

"It's not unusual at all for marriages back then to be unhappy, or outright abusive," Kin noted…and Mitsu could see from the look she shot her way that they'd be talking about _that_ more…but later. _Just between sisters, that talk will be._ There was a lot more Mitsu wanted to tell Kin, but at the moment Souji was her primary concern. _I know he's always been angry at me – how could he not be? But he needs to know. Needs to UNDERSTAND…_

"Why didn't you just _tell me?"_ Souji's tone had far more emotion in it there—mostly anger as he clenched a fist tight enough that his knuckles turned white. "I'd have kicked that fucker's ass so hard his bladder would've tickled his tonsils."

"I know." Knowing he'd become so strong had made her happy. Proud. _Kin, and chichi-ue, would've been so proud to see him as I did that day. Tall, strong, laughing, and fierce as he stared down his opponent. Just like them._ "Things would've been that much more difficult for your group though. The Inoue family had _a lot_ of sway among the Bakufu back then, Souji. The only reason Rintarou approached me at all was because our small little family had the only thing his didn't – respect. We weren't a big samurai family, but we were a respected one amongst the warriors and he needed that. We always took care of our own and the only way I had open to me to protect you from him was to keep you as far from that whole family as possible – and me, by extension."

"You should've let me decide that," he scowled, green eyes flashing in annoyance as he stood up and leaned forward. Mitsu knew he was no physical threat to her, but she couldn't help flinching at the ferocity in his gaze. _The anger and betrayal you felt over me shaped you into a hard man, didn't it, little brother?_ "Kondo-san…hell, _Hijikata_ would've figured out a way. Sanan-san could've figured out a way to hang him off a bridge by his own intestines and make it look like an accident!"

Mitsu sighed. She knew that _now_ of course. Even before his memories had come back, she remembered Keisuke being a highly revered and slightly feared member of the student body all through junior and senior high. If he said jump, the school was asking how high while in mid-air. Not only was he from _old money_ , which meant he had a lot of power and connections, but it'd been clear from an early age that he was someone you wanted to be on the good side of. _Even someone as academic and scholarly as Keisuke wasn't immune to getting into fights and proving he was no one to mess with._

As she always tended to, Kin stole the words Mitsu wanted to say right out of her mouth. "No big sister wants to admit she needs her little brother to protect her, Sou-chan. Not when she should be the one protecting him." He tone gentled as she coaxed him to sit back down, lips quirked in a lopsided smile. "And Mitsu-nee is worse than most with explaining these kinds of things."

Mitsu scowled and flipped her sister a rude gesture. "Shove it."

Kin merely laughed and returned the gesture without missing a beat. "Right back at you, Mitsu-nee."

"What is it you want from me then, Mitsu-neesan?" Laughing aside, Souji crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat with a heavy-lidded expression. "Is it forgiveness? Sorry, but I can't give that. Well-meant or not, you _did_ abandon me at Shieikan. I can't just forget that. _I can't and won't_ forgive it." His voice cracked just slightly as he hit the table with his fist hard enough to make the vase in the center become unbalanced, the slight hitch only making him angrier. "I…I waited for you every night for the first two years there, damn it!"

"Sou-chan!"

Mitsu reached out towards Kin and shook her head. "No, he's right. No amount of justifying changes that." Even as she said it though, Mitsu felt her heart plummet somewhere near the vicinity of her feet. "I don't want forgiveness, because I stand by my choice then. The way I went about it could be different, but the choice to have you stay at Shieikan would always be the same. It made you into a man that chichi-ue would've been proud as hell to see." _If slightly worried from some of the stories Toshizo told me about you, or even the rumors that made it all the way to Edo about the Shinsengumi and their first division captain's ruthless reputation._

His hard gaze faltered under that knowledge, eyes flashing as if she'd betrayed him all over again before they hardened. "Well, great to know where I stand."

Kin looked between them both, distressed and about ready to hit them both over the head with something out of frustration.

Mitsu pressed on, however, her back straight. _Do not falter._ "I just need you to understand something, Souji." The move to get on her knees besides him was habitual – and for a second when Mitsu looked at Souji and grabbed both of his hands in her own, she saw him as he was at nine years old, small and confused as they stood outside _Shieikan's_ front gate. She remembered staring at his face and seeing the clear marks Kin's spirit had left in him. She remembered memorizing how he looked right then because somewhere – deep down – she was afraid it really would be the last time she saw him. Aside from that one sneaking glance, it was, and she remembered the sinking despair and heartbreak when word had come to her a few years later that Souji had died; died before she could see him and explain things properly _because for what other reason was she doing this for then to see him and be a family again?_ Remembering that day brought the swell of emotions with it, and she cursed as the tears pricked at her eyes just like they had once before. "Damn it."

Even he blinked, unbalanced at the sudden shift in mood and the unusual appearance of tears. Souji squeezed her hands absently as he said uneasily, "Mitsu-neesan?"

Words evaded her again and Mitsu looked towards Kin out of desperation who just looked at them both and sighed in complete exasperation. "Just say it bluntly and clearly, Mitsu-nee," she grumbled with a shake of her head. "Say it so he'll hear you properly."

Mitsu took a deep breath and dropped her head so she could rest her forehead against his hands. "I want you to understand it was never about not wanting to keep you with me, Souji. I would've called for you if I thought being there wouldn't have beat out everything that was bright and good about you. So much of that vibrancy for life inside you I could see had Kin's spirit written all over it, and I couldn't let Rintarou take that too. Couldn't let what was left of her die again, and see him turn you into a pale shadow of yourself, because that house was like a black hole and sucked any positive emotion out of even the strongest of men." Quieter, she said tiredly, "I just need you to understand that if there had been a way to keep us together as a family like there was in this era, I'd have done it. Happily. Eagerly." Mitsu squeezed his hands tight then, her own knuckles turning white from the force.

"So please understand that I never _didn't_ love you, Souji, and forgive me for not being smart enough or strong enough to keep us together before."

Mitsu didn't see, so much as feel him relax. His fingers loosened around hers, and when she looked up she could see him staring hard at the ceiling with a slight scowl as he half-sighed, half-muttered, "Well, shit…"

Kin stared at him for a long moment, and when he stayed silent, she prodded him in the side with a finger. "Sou-chan."

He waved her off absently. "Yeah, I know. It's just…" He finally brought his head down so that he could meet her eyes, and while there wasn't forgiveness in them really, what she saw there gave Mitsu hope that he at least heard and understood her. "It'll just…be a while. Give me time. But…I heard you, Mitsu-neesan." He even cracked a grin as he stood and brought her to her feet as well. "Begging doesn't suit you though. Don't do that."

The smile cracked along her lips without prompting, and Mitsu leaned over just enough to brush her lips against his cheek. _I should do that more often._ "You're a good boy, Souji."

Behind them, Kin let out a loud breath as she said to no one in particular, "And everyone says he's so much like me. Bah! I say he's just like you, Mitsu-nee."

It was Souji's turn to snort. "Look at the ones who raised me," he retorted with that impudent grin on his lips that made Kin laugh.

Mitsu let out a chuckle too. They had a lot to talk about still, but the worst of the subjects they had to go over was out of the way, at least. "So...speaking of raising you, Souji…since you are technically seventeen right now…as one of your main caregivers, I feel there is something else very important that we have to discuss before anything else." She glanced towards Kin just long enough for her sister to see the look on her face before Mitsu rested her hands on his shoulders solemnly and said with a heavy tone of concern, "What is this I hear about me actually being an auntie?"

* * *

Demons didn't feel guilt.

It was a fact that had been ingrained into his head since birth; guilt assumed you were wrong and a Kazama was _never wrong_. He'd ruled his clan the way he'd been taught and he'd ruled it _well_. He'd done everything _right_.

 _Yet I am dead and this hanyou-onna lives on._

In the eyes of his clan, teaching her _anything_ was a betrayal of sorts. To show secret moves passed down from generations of Kazama clan swordsmen to something like Okita Saya was a betrayal to all the values that had been beat into his very flesh since he was young.

 _My clan is gone and what little remains of it has sunk beyond redemption of honor in their mad scrambling to persevere in an era that has no room for them._ He knew that – had seen the evidence for himself in Taku and many others. Even Kento, the pride of his clan that he'd _groomed personally_ to one day succeed him, had sunk so low and so far. It was a stain on Chikage's honor and his own sense of pride to leave such a loose end to others. Kento was his mistake; his responsibility.

 _So why?_ He looked at the hybrid girl before him thoughtfully, taking note of the way fatigue visibly ate at her even as she defiantly stood with her sword gripped firmly in hand. By nature alone, she was weak. The product of a demon and a human, she was only half of what a true demon was and a woman on top of it all. By nature, she was never going to be stronger than him or Kento or any male demon that was good enough that Chikage could actually remember the name of. As if that wasn't shame enough, she had the tainted fake demon blood running in her veins – a fact he'd always remained cognizant of. Were it not a condition of his marriage contract with the princess, he honestly would've killed the hybrid twins outright. _They are all that remains of the once proud Yukimura Clan…_

Their very existence was an abomination, though Chikage was a man of his word. If he had to suffer their presence among his clan, the least they could do was make themselves _useful_. He didn't actually expect much out of them, but then, it didn't actually surprise him that they were at least passable fighters. For all his dislike of Okita Souji, their sire had at least possessed a noteworthy talent with a blade. Enough for him to remember his name. But the son had favored styles best taught by others early on and had mostly gone under Amagiri, Shiranui, and even the princess' bodyguard's tutelage.

So it really confused him why the daughter had stayed under his.

Chikage didn't like feeling confused.

Only the most promising ever trained with him. He didn't have time to suffer fools and neither did any of the younger demons he trained. She was smaller and weaker and easy prey, but it both amused and annoyed him in equal parts that she _was_ meaner. She used her smaller frame, flexibility, and natural guile to her advantage and routinely beat most of the younger demons into submission – the ones she couldn't, she damn well made work for it. It was what initially caught young Kento's eye, he was sure. Strength in a female was always a desirable trait – especially for male demons.

It made him more intrigued too, admittedly. Chikage didn't think about her being weaker so much as her tendency to be both smart in a fight and amusing. He _liked_ intelligence. He liked being amused.

Not that he'd ever say such a ridiculous thing where anyone could hear.

Even now, she was still _smart._ Weeks of training had improved her to a point where she just might be able to take care of Kento despite their difference in raw strength, but he was annoyed to see she still had the same weakness she'd always had.

"Hanyou-onna… _"_ Chikage put as much menace as he could in his voice, just to get his point across. "Are you wasting my time?"

Even in her confusion, she still managed to look both spiteful and defiant. _Just like her sire._ _He gave me that look too._ "What the hell are you bitching about? I've been busting my ass down here with just _your_ shining personality for the last couple hours. _Pretty_ sure my knee is still working out your last hit to it."

There were many things he wanted to say, but he grunted under his breath instead, glaring off to the side at the wall bearing the mounted skeleton of his old sword. It was the same weapon he'd been given on his 15th birthday and the very blade he'd died holding – seeing it here had been something of a surprise, but was also a glaring reminder of the female's most crippling problem.

"Get out of my sight for the day," he snarled, dismissing her with a wave of his hand. She opened her mouth to protest _– of course she does; when does she NOT argue against everything I say –_ but it was curious that he actually received some backup for a change.

"Chizuru-chan just finished dinner," Sen – Yase no Hime herself – actually said, motioning towards the stairs with her usual demure smile in place. "Why not join them, Saya-chan? This disagreeable bastard and I should have a talk, anyway."

That was enough for the girl who held up her hands and made for the stairs with haste.

The minute she shut the door behind her, Chikage knew what was coming and ducked just as the princess' fist sailed over him.

"Would you stop it!" she snapped, mauve eyes flashing in clear frustration. "Just _once_ , can you just be honest with her?"

"Oh?" He quirked an eyebrow in just the way he knew would set her temper off again, smiling when she didn't disappoint. "And what am I lying about, Yase no Hime?"

" _You're the one wasting time!"_ she snapped, and Chikage bristled despite his attempts to remain unaffected. "Is she not, aside from Kento, the best student you've had in a long time?"

 _It is…not an inaccurate statement_. He'd rather shave his head before he ever said as much to the little princess, though. "Kento was the superior student. The perfect demon son." He was also predictable and boring as hell to teach, but that meant nothing in the grand scheme of things.

"As if you give a rat's ass." As always, Sen paid little mind to her mouth that was as crude as a human. "You always talk about the pride of demons and how Saya-chan in particular lacks the qualities necessary in a true demon warrior. Tell me then – why didn't you just refuse to show her any sword techniques after that first session? You'd done your favor to me by allowing her into that one session as I asked. I told you that if you didn't see anything in her, you didn't have to allow her further. If anything, the Kazama elders would've _loved_ to weaken her enough to make her a liability they could've conveniently gotten killed in one of the many skirmishes we saw over the years."

He remembered that request – any request she'd made of him stood out just because she usually made so very few of him as a point of pride. Why had he continued to teach her? The reason was on the tip of his tongue, like a taunt, but Chikage kept his mouth shut as he just glared at her.

She was going to tell him why, anyway.

"You _live_ to be amused. You were the demon lord of the great Kazama Clan – a model demon that all young male demons aspired to be – and it _bored the shit out of you._ "

" _Ijiwaru-onna…"_ His tone was a warning that, naturally, she ignored.

"She fights like a human. And a demon. And even the damn Rasetsu you hate so much. And yet she _amuses you_ , so you kept teaching her because she kept you from wanting to slaughter them all just for a change of pace." Sen's lips curled into a vicious grin, as if she knew victory was just in sight. "But you're a good demon son, just like Kento. You can't say that. Can't admit to it. On principal, you have to hate her. So you have to train her in a way that is ten times harsher than the others. But she does what she always does – she _amuses_ you. Challenges you by meeting your unreasonable expectations and gets better just to spite you all. Now she downright intrigues you. That the council hated her even more for succeeding is just icing on your personal amusement cake."

"You know nothing of what you're speaking of," he rumbled lowly, his lips curling in a bit of a snarl. Of course, her assessment… _wasn't inaccurate…_ and that just _annoyed him_. Severely.

Her smile was like a bird of prey, however, and she was swooping in for the kill. "You always do your duties to your clan though – that was always of the upmost importance. And your clan made it very clear – they didn't want her knowing any clan secrets. They didn't want her outshining Kento, the pride of the Kazama and your unofficial future successor. So you taught her pieces of them – disjointed puzzle pieces that, if she was _smart_ , she could put together. And the more she figured out how to do the moves you were disjointedly giving her, the more you taught her bits and pieces of other techniques, so you were never actually betraying the demons who looked to you to lead them; not if she was merely putting 'A' and 'B' together on her own to make 'C'."

He could almost hear the screaming cry of a bird in his ears as she hit him with the worst part of it though. "The Kazama Clan is dead. _We_ are dead." She motioned at the space between them sharply – a mere three feet or so. "No one is left alive to feel betrayed if you teach her the techniques properly. Train her the way she should've been, because we're the ones who don't have the time anymore."

"I don't _care_ about others," he snapped finally, and his eyes flashed dangerously in the low light. " _I_ feel like I'm betraying my clan – the honorable one I was charged with leading. Protecting. The one _I_ ultimately failed." Failure was not something he'd ever dealt with and it was like _acid_ in his mouth as it was all shoved in his face. _He'd_ failed his clan by not being good enough – and now they were extinct. To betray them in this final way even though he, personally, actually respected the tenacity of the hybrid spawn was…unthinkable. Damn near unbearable.

"Saya-chan isn't wasting your time," Sen repeated, though her face and voice were sympathetic. "You're wasting hers. You said it yourself – Kento _will_ kill her in a straight up fight. Her saving grace has always been that she fights like what she is – a hybrid. She takes all those styles and makes them work for her. The death of your clan wasn't on you, Chikage, but this? If she dies because you didn't prepare her for what Kento will come at her with as much as you could, that _is_ on you. And you really will never forgive yourself, because as much as you want to not betray your clan's memory, you kind of already did by feeling the way you do."

"And how do I feel, _Yase Hime_?" He practically spat the name that he'd always used as almost a term of endearment. "Seeing as you claim to know it all."

"Just about you." Her smile wasn't quite as smug as he figured it would've been as she glanced behind her towards the door. "You're shockingly easy to figure out despite being so damnably dishonest about your own thoughts and feelings. It's perhaps the only endearing thing about you." A small honest smile flitted across her lips. "You really do like her, jackass. You like her because she shows everything you like and valued in your best people. Tenacity. Ferocity. Honesty. Resilience. Intelligence. Loyalty. You like her _even though she is the very thing your clan hated._ "

Chikage huffed, glancing at his mounted sword as he stewed a bit. He _really_ hated her. _So much_. The princess wasn't wrong, but he definitely despised having some of his innermost thoughts laid bare by this woman, even if she _was_ his wife and the mother of his only child – his only remaining legacy. "You're a real bitch, Yase no Hime," he settled on with a light scowl.

"Right back at you, asshole," she snorted, nose turned up disdainfully. It was a familiar expression that did make him crack a small smirk of amusement despite the uncomfortably raw feeling shed left him with. "And her sentimentality, as you keep saying, isn't a weakness. It's her strength, because it'll remind her of everything she's endured to get where she is. She'll remember all the people who got her there." She motioned towards his sword pointedly. "Think about it, ne? I'm going to go sit with Ichijo-chan while I still can."

He didn't bother turning around as she went back upstairs, the faint smells of whatever meal had been made good enough that he almost wished he could eat. Since he couldn't, Chikage remained where he was, reaching up and taking his sword from the wall as he thought hard about…a lot of things. Out of habit, he slid it out of its scabbard, staring at his own red eyes that reflected clearly off of the shiny and well maintained blade.

Perhaps some meditation wouldn't be an ill-advised idea…

* * *

 _ **And so wraps Ch 24 finally. Like many chapters before it, this one took a slightly different turn than initially planned, but you go where the characters take you, right? And as Souji oh-so-helpfully reminded me, screaming at your sister like a child isn't exactly a polite thing to do. And we all know how much he values being POLITE.**_

 _ **My real surprise was Chikage – I never intended him to actually have a POV part, but the betrayal theme of this chapter kind of got him going. I have been wanting to showcase his relationship with Saya a little too eventually, since Soushi is always teasing her that she's his favorite student. Hopefully I did him justice since he is not the easiest character for me to get into his mind.**_

 _ **Sen though? Her relationship with him is just AWESOME to write.**_

 _ **Anyway, Part 2 is nearing the final stretch! =O Definitely less than 10 chapters left, for sure. Hopefully you'll stay with me as we bring this final half to a close and well into the more humor/romance-based Part 3! =)**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Rintarou's motivation is revealed as the end of summer vacation creeps up on them. It's a little calm before the storm as plans are made for the final fight against Kento and Rintarou!**_


	25. Part II - Decompression

_**Ah, and here comes the next chapter. The final fight is coming upon us with the Shinsengumi men! Part of what took so long with this chapter was trying to decide how the final fight would play out, and I think I've finally got it down. Now it's all a matter of who's going to be where. Anyway, Onwards we go!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty Five**_

 _ **Decompression**_

Hijikata was annoyed.

Granted, it wasn't hard to be so with the Baka Trio _grinning and smirking_ at him at every turn. He actually did end up ruining his stitches, which had landed him squarely on Keisuke's stink list, but the neon pink replacement stitches matching his initials – as he'd warned him he would use – were worth it for the satisfying crook in Shinpachi's nose now from where he'd broken it with his fist.

Staring into the mirror, he glared at the offending sling his friend was also making him wear. As if the restriction of his arm was enough of an annoyance, it was also a sling clearly meant for a small girl considering it was covered in little pink hearts. Hijikata couldn't even be in the same _room_ with Souji right now and his insufferable smirk. He, at least, seemed to be in fine spirits despite having looked like he was walking off to a funeral just 48 hours ago.

"Arm still smarting?"

 _And there is the reason why he looked like a man condemned._ The thought brought a wry smile to his lips as he saw Mitsu peer around the doorway of the room the twins had offered to him. _And also the reason I have a damn bite on my arm._ "I've had worse," he snorted. "Has Kin calmed down any?"

"As much as a person can when faced with your own corpse from a past lifetime," she sighed. "I still don't understand a lot of that, but Saya swears it's a simple thing to keep it from being used again?"

"Can't say I get it any better, but apparently we just have to burn it." It gave Hijikata the cold creeps thinking his _bones_ could be used for stuff like this, but Saya had actually told him they wouldn't be. That she and her brother had actually burned his body, among some others that hadn't turned to ash due to the _ochimizu_ , so that it wouldn't be used in such a way. That was both relieving and disturbing in its own way, though he was coming to realize most things that came out of her mouth were usually chill-inducing. _Expect nothing less from Souji's kid. Always knew he'd have kids as twisted as he is…if he ever had any._ "Saitou and Keisuke were the ones who pointed out we should give her a…proper burial."

"I agree." Without a word, Mitsu slid up to stand just slightly behind him, helping him maneuver his arm into the fresh shirt he'd been battling with for the past twenty minutes. "I never did apologize for your arm, did I? Since it was my fault and all."

Hijikata shot her reflection an incredulous look. "How do you figure?"

She coughed into her hand, clearly attempting to hide a smile. "You _were_ doing really well against those Rasetsu until I spoke up…"

He _had,_ he could allow. Hearing her refer to them as "Rasetsu" while he was fighting had rattled him enough that he'd gotten bitten by one of the damn things in his distraction. It hadn't even hurt that much physically so much as annoyed him. She'd also answered one of his biggest questions he'd been wondering about the past few weeks – ever since he'd realized Rintarou had painted a target on her back. _Does she know?_ Kin's awareness had made him even more suspicious, though by then it was his own damn fault for not asking sooner.

The more he'd thought on it, the more he'd actually felt… _nervous._

 _I'm the Shinsengumi's oni-fukucho, for shit's sake,_ he'd told himself more than once. _Why should I be nervous? So what if she remembers? The odds she remembers anything from those letters…_

"So…we're kind of due for our own talk, aren't we?" He could see the unease on her face in her reflection, arms crossed as she regarded him in mild anxiety. It wasn't something he usually saw on her face, but the look in her eyes was unmistakable. "About Rintarou…and my involvement with everything…and…the letter?"

It was his turn to grimace slightly. _The letters._ It wasn't all of them so much as the last one he'd ever wrote her that made _him_ twitch in anxiety. It'd been just days before that final battle in Hakodate and he'd known, deep down, that he wouldn't be walking away from it alive. Part of him had known, just as Heisuke had known from the sudden desire he'd gotten to party hard on that last night, and he'd been far more candid in that letter as a result. He'd _crossed_ _lines_ he'd vowed he wouldn't in the last missive to her, knowing that it was his last chance. _If I die, I die with no regrets_.

"Yes to the first two," he agreed. "We…don't really have to talk about _that_ letter though. They were just… the last words of a man marching to his death."

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Maybe I _want_ to talk about it, seeing as I kept it close to my heart up until the day _I_ died. The haiku at the end was particularly lovely."

He tugged at the collar of his shirt uncomfortably as he avoided direct eye contact with her. It felt oddly warm all of a sudden. "I…don't know what to say to that." _It was a lifetime ago, yet feels as fresh as if it were just yesterday._

"Word of your defeat reached me the day after your letter arrived," Mitsu said quietly, her smile bittersweet as she reached down to tangle her fingers with his free hand absently. "I only remembered you from that one time I managed to make it to the dojo and see Souji, but it seemed…a waste that someone like you could be killed there." She squeezed his hand tightly. "Your letters meant the world to me, and not just because you always told me how my brother was faring. The…understanding I could always feel from your words kept me sane."

Something in her voice made Hijikata turn, facing her fully instead of merely through the inverted reflection in the mirror. With a narrowed stare, he asked her outright, "Did he…they…hurt you? I never asked, as it seemed…rude…but I need to know _now_. Did he or his family raise a hand to you?"

"It's all in the past," she reminded him, though her pinched expression said what she refused to in words. "They can't hurt me anymore, remember?"

 _But I can hurt him._ He'd always suspected the kind of situation she was in – Hijikata wasn't naïve. He could hardly come up with a logical explanation for his desire to drop everything and return to Edo just so he could _kick_ Rintaro's ass either. Aside from his one glimpse of her when he'd caught her sneaking around the dojo and had subsequently let her go unnoticed at her request, their entire relationship had been based on words written back and forth over several years. It would've made no sense to anyone for him to feel that way for someone he didn't know.

And yet, he knew her almost as well as she did him.

"How much do you know about…everything?" he settled on asking. If he kept thinking about all the ways she'd been hurt – physically _and_ mentally – he'd just do something stupid that would ruin Keisuke's stitches and _really_ piss him off then. _And Keisuke's fucking scary in a mood._ "The _ochimizu_ and Rasetsu…and all that?"

This topic, at least, was easier for her to speak of as well; she visibly relaxed and composed herself. "I know while you were testing it out for its strength and healing possibilities, Rintarou and the _Shinchougumi_ were testing it for its longevity properties. They wanted to find a way to live as long as demons do…and with results that weren't nearly as successful as your own." She frowned thoughtfully. "Let's just say the Rasetsu from dinner that night weren't the first one I've encountered and leave it at that, ne?"

Unspoken, Hijikata heard loud and clear everything she _wasn't_ saying. _Which means they've come after you before. Damn it, Rintarou, what the hell is going through that damn head of yours? It was a different branch, but the Shinchougumi was supposed to stand for everything the Shinsengumi did._

Some of what he was thinking must've shown, because Mitsu smiled ruefully at him and sighed, "It wasn't the whole group, Toshizo. Some of the men there were as dedicated as any of your men in the Shinsengumi. He was just extremely skilled at hiding his true nature."

"But why does he want to kill you?" No matter how he turned it around in his head, Hijikata couldn't fit the pieces together to create a clear picture that explained _that_. Sending Rasetsu after a solitary woman, even if it was a previous wife, was overkill no matter how you looked at it. It was an act that indicated a _lot_ of rage and hate – more than what she'd told him explained.

Mitsu's expression shuttered – so quickly he almost thought it was a figment of his imagination. "I'll tell everyone about that when we gather inside after the…ceremony. Speaking of which, we're going to be late."

"Can't have that now," he snorted.

The "ceremony", as the twins called it, was...surreal. Strange. Hijikata noticed Kin was particularly antsy during the whole thing as they gathered in the densest part of the woods behind the house for it – not that he could blame her. Attending your own body's ceremonial pyre was...well beyond what even the most practical person could accept without some sort of inner turmoil. It did bring a certain amount of closure for the whole family though, he was sure. Hijikata did notice both Mitsu and Souji holding onto her tighter than usual as they watched the flames burn Kin's old body away. Glancing at Keisuke, he didn't actually have much of an expression on his face, though Hijikata knew him well enough to know he was reminiscing again. Wondering.

Just like he sometimes wondered too.

The fire was a surprisingly quick affair, obviously hastened by accelerants, and he noticed the family of three deep in discussion even after the last of the flames burned themselves out. Hijikata stepped away to allow them some privacy, though he was a little surprised Keisuke did too, his expression thoughtful. It was actually a rare moment of reflection when he said out loud to him, "Do you think it would've changed things?"

 _That's...a good question._ Hijikata sighed as he rubbed at his head that was beginning to throb with the beginnings of a headache. Unlike him, Keisuke hadn't really _avoided_ women and was quite popular with them due to his more...cultured mannerisms and generally good-natured personality. Hijikata could recall a handful of times where his friend had allowed himself to engage in dalliances with the fairer sex, but he had no idea if Okita Kin would've even hit his radar.

Presuming she'd have even survived to adulthood, anyway.

"Well, you never did forget a pretty face," he noted, earning him something of a stink eye. "What? It's true. Considering what she looks like now, you probably would've turned your head if she passed you on the street. The better question is if you would've met her at all. If she were around, Souji might not have entered Shieikan at all."

"True enough," Keisuke sighed, shaking his head as if he was physically shaking the thoughts away. "It _is_ a rather pointless thing to think on."

All joking aside, Hijikata was actually surprised at how the thought actually bothered him though. As nice as it would've been to perhaps have someone that could've grounded his friend in a way that he could've perhaps retained some of his sanity after drinking the _ochimizu_ , the idea that the Shinsengumi might've missed having someone so vital to it as a result bugged him. Souji was a blackmailing, smirking, royal _PAIN IN HIS ASS,_ but it was actually hard to imagine _Shieikan_ or the Shinsengumi without him there. He was as much a part of its foundation as Kondo was _._

 _It must be the medication he gave me._ Hijikata shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose as they walked back ahead of Mitsu and her siblings; out of the corner of his eye, he could see the twins were actually going to linger and wait for them, so he didn't feel quite the need to hover.

Besides, he needed a drink before he heard Mitsu's answer.

It was another hour before he finally saw them return to the house; everyone else was lounging around the living room waiting for them. Even that Kazama bastard was here and wouldn't stop glaring at him – not that it wasn't _fully reciprocated._ Hijikata was a hair's breath away from going at it with him just on principal when he felt a hand slide down and grip his. He knew it was Mitsu before he even looked up, though he noticed Kin and Keisuke had actually disappeared.

"They just need a moment," was all she said.

Nagakura opened his mouth to say something when they did finally come in, Kin's eyes obviously red from having cried recently, but thankfully Harada slapped him over the head before he could say anything and broke the silence by saying, "So Hijikata-san said you'd tell us the last piece of the puzzle, Mitsu-san?"

"Right. Why he wants me dead." She took a deep breath, visibly stealing herself. "Well, it actually has nothing to do with the Shinchougumi, Rasetsu, or anything like that, ironically enough. In fact, his motivation is almost prosaic compared to everything else…"

"The suspense is killing me, Mitsu-neesan," Souji drawled, though the poke was easy enough to hear. _Just say it._

Say it she did, and with something of a defiant tilt of her head towards her brother. "He wants me dead because in our last life, I killed him. And I'd do it again in a heartbeat if given the chance."

* * *

"Oh, a good old fashioned murder revenge. It's so banal, it's almost a relief."

In the tense and heavy silence following Mitsu's explanation, Saya's almost lighthearted comment and chuckle was as loud as a gunshot. Chizuru was clearly scandalized by what she said too, her expression censorious. "Saya-chan!"

Of course, the severity of it lost some of its weight when Souji started laughing too. He didn't mean to, but really, he couldn't hold it, and Hijikata's twitching eye was just making it worse as he stared at them and muttered darkly, "Like father, like daughter…"

"Souji…" Hajime's tone was as thick with censure as Chizuru's was, but for the life of him Souji just felt the laughter bubble up harder on hearing it. He had no idea why, either.

There really wasn't even anything funny about this.

"It can't be inherited, right Mother?" Soushi had such an aggrieved look on his face as he kicked his sister in the shin, but she didn't even falter in her chuckling as she leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling as if some divine answer were written up there. "The insanity?"

"Not from me," Chizuru sighed with something of an exasperated smile. "Has to be on his side."

Kin was already shaking her head before anyone had even started to turn their heads towards where she and Mitsu were seated. "Oh no. Don't look at us. That's just all native sense of humor. No idea where it came from, really, but he's always had it. Laughed at our parent's funeral too."

Mitsu snorted at the memory. "That didn't really go over well, as I recall…"

"Having the priest lecture us on propriety after all was said and done? Yeah, no…they don't have much of a sense of humor about that sort of thing."

 _I remember that._ It also set Souji off all over again, and it was almost difficult to breathe, he was laughing so hard. "Oh, come on. I was 4yrs old," he finally managed to chuckle out.

"It also made them suggest we get you therapy," Kin pointed out, though she rolled her eyes as she added, "Not that it did _me_ any good when Kaa-san thought I was a budding psychopath waiting to slaughter you in your sleep…"

"Getting back on track," Sanan sighed, speaking slightly louder to make his point as he rubbed at his forehead. "Was there a reason in particular, Mitsu-san? It is hard for me to imagine you killed him on a whim."

"Hardly a whim." She crossed her arms defensively, obviously uncomfortable, but met all their eyes squarely. _Spine of steel. That's Mitsu-neesan in a nutshell._ "We did not have a pleasant marriage. It was…volatile on its best days. I was not in good physical shape at the time of my own death."

"How did you die, Mitsu-nee?" From the tone of her voice, Kin was as weary of the answer as Souji suddenly was. He'd seen his fair share of battered women at the hands of their charming husbands on patrols in Kyoto. He wasn't blind, though he'd only stumbled on an incident like that once and promptly broke the guy's hand in the following scuffle. Thinking about Mitsu being one of them made the vein in his forehead pulse.

"Not long after I received word that Souji had died of his illness, we had a particularly bad altercation. We fought, I stabbed him, and…he shot me. I died an hour or so after he did, as I recall."

"At least you went out fighting." Hijikata actually laid a hand on her arm and squeezed it supportively, but Souji found his reaction curious…or the lack _of_ a reaction. _Almost as if…_

"Hijikata-san." His voice was light, though underneath that was a dark note that made Chizuru turn to look at him in alarm. "I know I can't be hearing right, because it _almost_ sounds as if you knew about it." He laughed then, though it was forced. "And that's just a ridiculous idea."

It wasn't hard to know when Hijikata was lying. Souji _always_ knew when he lied, because Hijikata couldn't hide anything for shit. So when he saw his face sour and actually looked away from him, Souji didn't need him to actually answer.

His expression said it all.

Souji was on his feet before any of the guys could move, his lip turned down in a borderline snarl as he let his fist fly. It connected with the side of Hijikata's face solidly before Heisuke managed to tackle him; he put all his weight into wrestling him on the ground for several minutes while Hijikata got to his feet, waving away the hand Shinpachi offered him. Despite weighing a fair amount less then him, Heisuke was more skilled at grappling then Souji was due to his tendency to wrestle with Shinpachi and Sano all the time. He actually managed to get control of his arms, though it didn't help that Soushi helped Heisuke by actually _sitting_ on him.

Shiranui, who'd been silently watching them all as if he were watching a drama on television, actually shook his head as he snorted, "All of you need a break in a _bad_ way. You're all 'bout to implode on yourselves at this rate. No fun at all."

"I was actually going to suggest we head out tonight," Saya noted idly, leaning against the wall next to Soushi, who finally got off of him when she put a hand on his shoulder. "We need a night to wind down and there are end of summer fireworks going off after sunset. Thought it'd be a nice change of pace."

"A bit of relaxation is not ill advised," Sanan agreed quickly, his eye scanning around the room pointedly. "There has been a lot of stress in the last weeks and little to no reprieve from it. Such a situation is not conducive to a healthy mindset."

"It's settled then!" Chizuru looked as enthusiastic as Souji had seen her in a while, beaming in clear excitement – almost _too_ excited and clearly eager to defuse the situation. It warmed his heart to see her smile like that though and eased some of the tension that had been building in his shoulders. _Still doesn't mean my talk with Hijikata is over yet._ He shot him a dark look just to make that point clear; judging from his annoyed look, he'd gotten the message loud and clear.

"You have to dress up then, Chizuru-chan!" Souji had _no_ idea where Sen had jumped up from, but she was suddenly in her face with a huge smile and holding her hands in clear excitement.

 _Must be dull being dead if you get that excited about dressing someone up like a doll. Then again, she was pretty excited to dress Chizuru up in that geisha outfit too. Might just be her thing._ Thinking of that brought a slow smile to his face, and she must've been thinking about the same thing because she looked at him and turned a nice pink as she muttered something low under her breath that only Sen seemed to hear.

Souji didn't actually care what she wore – Chizuru would look good in a paper bag to him for all he cared – but she'd been a very beautiful geisha in Shimabara during that infamous undercover mission. He'd never had much of a taste for the place like the idiot trio, but Souji would've gladly indulged more often if she were an actual geisha of the district. He'd never been _immune_ to the feminine...charms...of the establishments by any means, but his priorities were elsewhere and the women of the red light district were little more than a distraction he didn't need.

Besides, Chizuru was far cuter in boy's clothes than even the prettiest of geisha's there any day.

"I've got some stuff she should be able to fit in nicely," Saya offered with a grin, and that was all the female demon had to hear before she actually started pulling _both_ of them down the hall and towards Saya's room.

"Sen-san will never change," Soushi chuckled, rubbing at his eyes in clear exhaustion. Upon closer inspection, Souji could see the fatigue hanging on him in a way that it didn't on Saya who, while tired, still seemed to shine with youthful energy no matter how hard Kazama-ahou pushed her. And he was pushing _hard_ lately from what little he'd seen of what passed as "sparring" to them.

Their spars made his and Hajime's sessions look like child's play.

"You look like you could use a break too," Souji noted offhandedly. Admittedly, it was probably the first time in days Soushi had said two words to him. He was always _around;_ Souji remembered seeing him standing off to the sides during the last weeks, but he was always so damn quiet. Watching, but never really making himself known. He had even less of a presence than Hajime when he wanted to, who was much the same but at least was always there enough for you to remember him. It was as if his entire _being_ had been swallowed by his sister, who positively shined with so much life and energy that anyone who stood near her risked being forgotten about. _I can see why he'd excel more with a skill set like Yamazaki or Hajime's. He's even less than a ghost; he's damn near invisible without actually being so._

Soushi merely shrugged, leaning back against the kitchen table. "I could. Just tired."

 _Liar._ He didn't even have to think about that to know it was the truth. Quietly, he asked lightly, "It's not just that, is it?"

That got Soushi looking at him, and for a long moment Souji didn't think he'd actually answer him. He almost expected that, actually, so when Soushi did speak again it was far more than he'd thought he'd get, though he didn't seem thrilled at having been called out on it. "Not really, no. The...binding ritual keeps me alive, but my body is still one that is running long past its expiration date. I feel the reminders of that quite often."

Souji glanced silently towards the hall where the women went. "Does she know?"

Soushi's gaze followed his, and his expression turned wry. "Yes. But we have had a lot of things to deal with. First it was destroying all of the _ochimizu_ that remained; then it was repaying our debt to Sen-san for taking us in after Mother died. I was hitting my sixties when Saya-nee found that binding ritual and was needing to go into hiding because the demons all wanted her head on a silver platter. It wasn't even a choice – I couldn't leave her alone to face everything we still had left unfinished. But I definitely feel my age in a way she doesn't."

 _I think I'm finally starting to understand you, kid._ For the most part, his son was a big question mark in his mind. He could understand Saya easily enough, but he was a different story. Soushi sometimes bordered on having no discernible personality at all, though he _clearly_ had one, and it'd made Souji's attempts at understanding him quite difficult. But with his new found understanding of what made him tick came another realization that he was fairly sure neither Saya nor Chizuru would appreciate if they knew. "You'd have died if you could've without worry." It wasn't a question. "If none of this had happened."

"Perhaps." Again, he shrugged as if it were nothing of import. "I've lived a full life, Okita-san. I've fought in a horrendous war, lost people I called friends to it, and I've even loved a good woman or two." His smile was nostalgic, and for a moment Souji wondered if that was how he looked whenever he thought of Chizuru and their life together. Of the days when there was nothing but green grass, cool breezes, clean air, and lots of love.

He really missed those days sometimes.

"Before you ask, Saya-nee _does_ know all this." Soushi's expression was troubled as he admitted to it, however. "And she hates herself for it. So please refrain from mentioning it around her."

He had no intention of doing so, but it did make him wonder now. _Once everything with this Kento-ass and Rintarou-ahou is settled, just what does the boy plan to do next?_

* * *

 _His eyes see too much._

Staring at the back of his sire's head, Soushi felt his eye twitch as it always did when he thought of him. It wasn't that he hated him so much as he _annoyed_ him. Mother had cried over him almost every night that he could remember, and each night made his irritation at this faceless, unknown father worse. _Why would he go away and make mother cry?_ Reasonably, he knew now in hindsight it was merely the interpretation of his child's mind, but logic and reason had no sway on feelings that had built up and stewed in him for over a decade until he'd realized that. He wasn't mad – not anymore – but he was still instinctually irritated with Okita Souji whenever he talked to him.

Part of his current irritation, admittedly, would always circle back to Saya.

His sister had idolized their father's memory as much as he'd hated it; she'd created a version of what she thought their father was like and put him on a pedestal in her head. Whether she realized it or not, she'd searched for the qualities she thought he'd had in the men in her life. Strength of character. Loyalty. As much of a dick as Soushi personally thought Kento was, the sick bastard did possess those qualities. He'd never so much as looked at any female demon and treated her pretty well before the weight of his clan had driven him insane.

But when Kento had failed to live up to the expectations he'd given her – and in such a _violent way –_ it'd crushed Saya in ways he still wasn't entirely sure she'd recovered from. Soushi was honestly waiting to see if Okita Souji would fail to live up to whatever expectations Saya had of him just like Kento had failed; it was a small relief to see he seemed to mostly be what she'd expected him to be. _One less thing to worry about._

Soushi was actually pleased that she was forming bonds with the other men of the group too, considering she'd been something of a wreck after her last friend…Hiroshi, if he remembered right…was killed. She'd sworn up and down that she was done with people until they killed Kento because she was like a bringer of death upon anyone she met – for a long while, she'd hated herself as much as she hated Kento…as if their deaths were _her_ fault. It'd made him worry about her ability to connect with anyone besides him, but Saya seemed to be forming her friendship with the youngest of the group despite herself. Heisuke seemed like a good guy, if a little…confused. His affection for their mother was as obvious as a neon sign, even though he seemed to clearly know where _her_ feelings lay. He actually reminded him a little of the first human Saya had liked…Junya. _That poor fool. She really liked him too, which made it so much worse to find his head on our doorstep._

Leaning against the rails of the bridge, he watched as the first of the fireworks soared into the night sky, his mind travelling back in time to another era and a different place. For the longest time, it was just the two of them. Soushi and Saya. Seiji and Shiori. Satoru and Shima. The list of names was endless that they'd used, but the memories were there, clear as day. Watching the summer fireworks was a tradition they'd held to though, because it was one of the few times Mother had been willing to risk going into town – even after her ability to stay cognizant diminished, she'd still insisted on going with them for certain occasions. After she'd died, they'd continued to dress up and go watch them down by the river or up on the hills, because it was a special occasion and a time for them to remember her as she was during their childhood.

 _And yet here we are again._ Mother was an arm's length away, tucked snugly under Souji's arm and watching the bright explosions light up the night sky with a familiar expression of excitement and nostalgia. She'd never told him why, but it seemed pretty obvious the fireworks made her think of their father. It was a memory she obviously kept close to her heart, and watching them together did make Soushi grudgingly admit that if there had been a choice, Okita Souji obviously would've stayed with her.

He wouldn't have made their mother cry as she had.

"They're cute." He knew Saya was there at his side even before she leaned her chin on his shoulder, grinning slightly. "You still hate him, Little Brother?"

"I haven't hated him in a long time," he sighed in exasperation, tilting his own head to lean on hers. The stance was an almost instinctual habit as they both regarded the incarnations of their parents silently. They had the memories that made them feel very much like them, and he would never not be able to think of Chizuru as anything but 'Mother', but Soushi could see subtle differences in her that clearly marked her as someone different. "I'll never _not_ be annoyed by him either."

"And they call _me_ stubborn," Saya sighed with a chuckle. "I know he's not… _our_ father; just an incarnation who has our father's memories, but he isn't so bad."

Soushi snorted under his breath. "Maybe because you're as horrible as he is."

She laughed at that, though he deftly dodged the elbow he knew she'd aimed at his ribs with a subtle shift of his body. "Maybe." She glanced around them lazily, breaking their usual stance. "I see everyone else has wandered off on their own. I should probably go find them, huh?"

"I'm sure they can fend for themselves a little longer." Soushi grinned faintly. "Though you could just go find Heisuke-san since you _clearly_ want to."

His sister didn't even bother denying it; Saya couldn't lie to him any better than he could to her and it was both a blessing and a curse some days. Sometimes, he really did feel like she was the other half of him. Everything seemed a lot clearer when they were together and working out a problem or talking over a thought like they had been now.

 _One day she'll be left all alone though._ It gave him anxiety to think about it, but practically speaking, he knew it was true. Fate had been cruel in decreeing she should be able to live out an extended life of a demon while he, the younger twin, would only live the comparatively shorter lifespan of a human. Soushi didn't know when or where or how, but he knew it was inevitable whether it was tomorrow or two hundred years from now that she would outlive him. The binding ritual would delay it, but could also kill her as easily as he could be killed. To Saya, it was a price she was fine with paying, but _he_ hated it. He wouldn't – couldn't – allow his own weaknesses to be her downfall when she hadn't even truly gotten to _live_ yet.

Not like he had.

Saya's smile turned slightly subdued, and she chided lightly, "You're thinking too hard, Little Brother. I really should go find the others though; we need to talk plans. Chikage-san…there is nothing left for him to teach, he says. I think the time has come we brought the fight to Kento, Soushi."

 _Yeah._ Even he had to agree they were as good as they would ever be. While she'd pushed herself against Chikage, he'd been pushing the limits of the Shinsengumi men, and they were as good as they'd ever be against such vastly stronger enemies without the benefits of a few years to train themselves up. They'd certainly be more then effective against the average Rasetsu as they stood now, though they'd probably still find going against a full demon difficult. "I agree. Meet back here?"

She nodded, though her smile returned as she motioned off to the side with her head. "Keep an eye on those two, huh?"

"Don't we always?" He watched her walk away in her usual good cheer and, for the briefest of moments, he felt…anxious. It was a sudden flash of anxiety that had no logical reason behind it, but Soushi knew his instincts too well not to listen to them. It was on the tip of his tongue to call her back, but he forced himself to relax. _She's a capable woman. I'll just keep a closer eye on her for a while. That feeling…usually means trouble is coming. Not that it isn't ALWAYS coming for us._

His only wonder now was when it would strike.

* * *

 _Today was HARD._

There was very little, Kin thought, that could _really_ throw her for a loop. Getting old memories of dying when she was six years old after meeting her new baby brother was pretty damn bad and confusing, but she'd made it through that _reasonably_ intact…aside from an immunity to shock. Nothing had startled or shocked her after that.

Except this.

Seeing her previous body – the frail nine year old body she'd once called her own – had brought up a whole bag of emotions and issues she wasn't quite prepared for. Part of her wished they'd never told her about _that_ joyous little part of the ritual that had nearly killed her, but the more rational part of her mind knew she needed the closure. She needed to say goodbye to that terrified child in her that was always smiling and, at the end, always so _terrified._ Maybe it really was because she'd received the memories so young, but her sense of self now was shaped a lot from herself _then._ There was no line between her memories of before and the here and now like everyone else had.

 _I'm scared._ She could remember thinking that as if it was her own native thought, watching as the small shroud containing that sickly body burned away. The feeling of fighting for air that her lungs just wouldn't take in…and being all alone in that dark room right up until the end because they couldn't risk Mitsu or Souji getting sick from exposure to her. She'd nearly had a panic attack right there next to the fire until Souji had grabbed her hand, squeezing tightly as Mitsu took her other and did the same. Kin had been left shaken, but she held onto them for dear life as she'd taken deep breaths and tried to breathe in and out and remind herself that they were just _memories_. She wasn't alone in a dark little room fighting a losing battle to live on her own.

They'd stayed like that for a while…just holding onto each other with a death grip as they revisited a part of the past none of them really wanted to revisit, but were more or less forced to. Only the twins remained waiting by the end – these unique hybrids that were technically family. They didn't really say anything as they made it back to the house, but the small pats on her shoulders before they walked in ahead of her didn't go unmissed.

 _Such a good little niece and nephew they are,_ she thought in faint amusement. The minute Kin saw Keisuke though, she felt her throat tighten again as different thoughts came to her. She wasn't a huge believer in fate by any means and she knew enough about the Shinsengumi's past to know Keisuke had spent the last few years of his life alone and at a distance from the Shinsengumi in many ways. It made her heart hurt when she thought about it, so when he looked up and met his concerned gaze, Kin couldn't actually help the tears that had welled up there.

 _And he knows how much I hate crying in front of anyone._ She smiled fondly now as she watched the fireworks from her patch of grass on top of the hill, remembering how effortlessly he'd snuck her away from everyone. Only Sano had really noticed her lapse; he always noticed _everything_ , she thought ruefully.

"Alone, Miss?" For a second, she thought it was Keisuke, but her brain automatically told her that was wrong. The voice was far deeper than his and unfamiliar. Frowning, Kin glanced off to the side and blinked at the man standing there with a pleasant smile on his face. He was handsome, she supposed, with a full head of dark hair and even darker eyes. His smile was much like Keisuke's was…but where Keisuke's smile hinted at his gentler and kinder side, this one seemed…cold. Empty. "It's not safe for a young lady to be alone."

"I'm not." Kin was no wilting flower by any means and could protect herself from normal threats just fine, but she had a very uneasy feeling. "I'm here with my boyfriend, in fact."

"I see." The strange man's smile inched higher, as if she somehow amused him. "He should be keeping a closer eye on his woman then. It is surprising how quickly one can have his dear ones stolen away."

 _That_ made the hair on the back of her neck hackle, but the man bowed and was walking away before she could say anything to that. Kin had a strong desire to run and find Souji and Mitsu in that moment, just to make sure they were OK. _That…sounded far too ominous for my liking._

She was so on edge, in fact, that Kin instinctively fisted her hand and swung when she felt a hand come down on her shoulder.

"Easy there." Keisuke stood there blinking, though he caught her fist in his hand as if it were an afterthought. "What's wrong, Kin?"

"I…we need to go." Her hands were wringing in pure distress as she instinctively began looking around, as if her family would appear before her out of thin air just by thinking of them. "There was a guy who came out of nowhere, Keisuke. I think…I _know_ something has happened. He inferred as much. I just don't know _what_ or to _who._ "

"Rintarou." The way he said his name was like one might say 'cockroach'. "It has to be."

"Tall, dark, and the warmth of an ice cube?"

Keisuke didn't even crack a smile, which she almost wished he would. "It would fit the physical description of the man I remember. We need to get back to the others."

Kin didn't actually relax at all until she saw Mitsu hustling over with Hijikata, clearly worried as she looked her over from head to toe despite her assurances that she, herself, was _fine_. Sano and Shin came soon after, looking annoyed at having missed their chance at kicking his ass. She only felt herself breathe again once she saw Souji striding over with Chizuru, and Kin grabbed him in a hug before she could think about it once he was in grabbing distance.

"Glad to see you too, Kin-neesan." He was confused, certainly, but was used to her randomly grabbing onto him from the easy way he simply wrapped an arm around her. She'd done so a lot when he was a child, to remind herself that he was real – that _she_ was real. There were many days she'd had after her ninth birthday where her brain said it was all a dream because memory insisted she was dead.

In the end, only Hajime, Soushi, Heisuke, and Saya were missing. Kin found it vaguely amusing that no one seemed overly concerned about the former so much as the latter two. She didn't know Saya very well, but she'd watched after Hajime and Heisuke as kids a lot. They were more like…honorary little brothers to her.

"Oi, Heisuke!" Shin's loud bellow caught her attention and Kin turned just in time to see him grab the smaller boy up in a huge hug that left him sputtering and cursing at Shin in cheerful confusion. Sano shook his head at them both, but the relief was clear in him as his shoulders drooped and the tension bled out of him slightly. _Always worrying about him. He'll still always be the third part of that idiot trio._

He was cursing for another reason entirely though once they brought him up to speed. "I saw Saya talking to Hajime-kun about half an hour ago," he noted, pointing across the river to the opposite side of the embankment. "They went off towards the hill. I figured they were going to meet up with all of you."

Hijikata shook his head. "We haven't seen them at all."

"Soushi's probably wherever Saya is," Chizuru noted, frowning worriedly. "They were with us on the bridge while we were watching the fireworks."

"Uh…no he's not." Sano pointed behind them, his eyebrow arching. Following his gaze, Kin paled.

 _Well, I guess we have our answer._

"The Rasetsu took her." It was very rare to see Hajime looking annoyed, but his expression was stormy as he walked over to them with Soushi leaning on him. Her nephew looked pretty bad off as he leaned heavily on his shoulder, obviously distraught. Hajime himself had blood dripping down the entire left side of his face from a nasty wound. "Caught us by surprise up on the hill."

"He was there. Rintarou. He had a message." Soushi's voice was as anguished as he looked, staring balefully at Mitsu whose jaw visibly clenched. "For you. Said he'll be seeing you soon…to finish what you started."

"To kill me, you mean." Her voice was flat and her eyes narrowed. "He always was a coward. Can't just come at me directly. Tried to use Souji as leverage, then used my children. Now he wants to use my niece? Typical."

"So what do we do now, Hijikata?" Instinctually, she saw all the boys turn their heads towards him at Shin's question, and for a brief moment she could see what they'd probably have been like in the past. Warriors. It was almost unspoken that Hijikata was their leader, with Keisuke at his side to advise and serve as his right hand. _They must've made quite an intimidating group._

"Get Yamazaki on the line," he said after a moment, his smile dark and dangerous. "I think it's time we all go say hello to our former brother-in-arms."

* * *

 _ **And so ends Ch. 25.**_

 _ **This chapter was definitely more satisfying for me to write, though the attempts at decompression for our poor boys kind of got side-tracked by Rintaro this time, who finally decided to make a move. Unlike Kento, he's a lot more squirrelly, and has mostly been biding his time while Kento has gone out and aggravated them. The time has come, however, to start putting the past to rest.**_

 _ **And am I the only one who's really curious about what Hijikata might've written in his letters to Mitsu? Hmm…perhaps another idea for a side story at another time. And I'm beginning to think all the Okita's – in my head, anyway – have an almost cavalier attitude about death. Souji tended to think of himself like an assassin during the Shinsengumi days, Mitsu murdered her abusive husband in the past, and Kin shoots the demon trying to kill her right in the head without batting an eye. Of course, I suppose death was a common place thing in the era in which they were previously born. Surrounded by enough of it, you probably do become somewhat hardened against it.**_

 _ **And poor Soushi. He's got his own issues. I love the twins though. He definitely was the one who has his mother's heart though. He just shows it slightly different then Chizuru usually does.**_

 _ **Anyway, see you next chapter!**_

 _ **Next chapter: It's the Assault on Rintaro's home, but things unfortunately never go as planned as the men are faced with an enemy they weren't expecting.**_


	26. Part II - Blood and Ash, Part I

_**There is seriously not enough time in a day. I meant to have this out far sooner, but work got in the way for a while. Sigh. Anyway, please enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty Six**_

 _ **Blood and Ash, Pt 1**_

If he were a jealous guy, Heisuke would be amused at the honest to goodness fight brewing between Chizuru and Souji. Her eyes that were usually so gentle were almost spitting fire as she squared off with Souji's very familiar scowl as he tried to face her down and seemed to be actually _failing_ , which only made him more irritable.

"I'm _going_ , Souji, and there isn't anything you could say to convince me not to," she huffed heatedly. "Technicalities be _damned,_ she's still my daughter in my heart!"

"I understand that, Chizuru-chan..." He was barely holding onto his patience as he gripped the back of the sofa that stood between them hard enough to turn his knuckles white. "But there will be Rasetsu swarming the mansion. We're not..."

 _We're not as strong as we used to be._ Heisuke knew that just as much as Shin did, though none of them wanted to say it out loud. He understood Souji's concern; they couldn't protect her the way they could've when fighting a Rasetsu had been only marginally difficult. She'd be at huge risk if she accompanied them to rescue Saya like how she wanted to. They'd decided he and Shin would head up Saya's retrieval while Sanan, Sano, and Yamazaki kept the bulk of the Rasetsu swarming Rintaro's home busy outside. Hijikata would take Souji and Hajime to deal with Rintaro himself, much to Sanan's disappointment.

"While I'd love a shot at him, I would be best utilized outside," he'd said with a small sigh of lament. "It will give me a better overall idea of everything, tactically speaking, in case we must change our plan midway through."

 _Which is most likely. Plans never go as anticipated._ Heisuke fully expected their plan of attack to change five minutes after execution. There were just too many variables in a fight to account for, even by the best of tacticians, and Sanan was still one of the best for that sort of thing.

Truthfully, Souji might've been able to back her down if it weren't for the fact that Chizuru had a very good tactical reason for wanting to go in with them too and _clearly_ knew it. "Who's going to treat her once they find her?" Her tone was anxious but reasonable as she motioned towards the "retrieval team" off handedly. "Shiranui-san has no medical training, nor does Heisuke-kun or Nagakura-san. Even Soushi-chan has no idea how to treat anything more serious than a scrape on the knee."

Soushi coughed uncomfortably. "She's got a point there."

The glare Souji levelled at him could've burned ice. "Whose side are you on?"

"Sanan-san and Yamazaki-kun will be outside and unable to help medically," she pointed out persistently, stepping forward and actually poking Souji in the chest. "They _have_ to be in case things go south. But I can help her just as well, if not better than Yamazaki-kun could. And if things _do_ go south, you'll need her to help."

"It wouldn't be necessary if _someone_ would help," Hijikata pointed out loudly, eyes shifting pointedly off to the side where Chikage scowled at him from his prone position on the couch.

"Urusai _,"_ he growled. His eye twitched as he held it partially closed, as if pained, and Heisuke was still unnerved that he looked more...ghost-like than he usually did. He could _see through him,_ where always before he was solid and indistinguishable from a regular person.

The expression made Soushi twitch in obvious agitation. "The amount of physical presence he can exert largely depends on how much energy he can draw from the ritual caster – or Saya-neesan in particular, since she was the one who called him and Sen-san. That he's unable to hold much physical presence at the moment..."

 _Means something bad is going on in that house._ Personally, Heisuke didn't want Chizuru coming because he feared for the state they'd find Saya in and what it would do to Chizuru if she saw her in bad shape. But she was right in that immediate medical attention was definitely going to be needed when they found her.

In the end, she did come – as did Mitsu and Kin, who didn't even let Sanan or Hijikata bring up their involvement as a matter of debate. Both women would remain outside, it was determined, though high in the trees and out of the main line of fire with rifles.

"Kin wasn't the only one chichi-ue taught to shoot," was Mitsu's snorted reply at their incredulous looks.

"There's about a mile of trees between this wall and the main house," Yamazaki informed them as they stood outside the gates. Each of them were also given earwigs as a means to communicate during the entire operation, and not for the first time Heisuke _really_ wished technology was as advanced as it is now back when he was patrolling Kyoto's streets. It would've made raids and basic patrols so much _easier_. "The home itself is easily traversed; Rintaro's main chambers are located on the second floor in the northern most wing, at the end of the hall. If he is not there, he is usually in his lab that is located in the west wing and takes up the entirety of the third floor."

 _That'll be pretty straight forward._ Between Souji, Hajime, and Hijikata, Heisuke had no doubt they'd make small work of anything in their way. And while Souji and Hijikata had more personal reasons than most to want Rintaro dead, Hajime's level head would hopefully keep them mostly focused. It was a power heavy team really, but the Rasetsu not focused on the diversion team would be on _them_ , since in some respects they were the secondary distraction for his own retrieval team.

He still thought there should be a little more power on the distraction team, but the idea there had been to have the people who were best at fighting multiple enemies rather than a strength heavy team despite their primary function as a distraction in the grand scheme of things. Between Sano's brain, Sanan's tactics, and Yamazaki's guile, they _were_ the best for that job.

 _And where did Yamazaki get a copy of his old ninja getup?_ It amused Heisuke slightly and brought back a lot of memories, though he couldn't really talk. He still liked donning his old gear too, just for old time's sake. _Makes the world a little less strange._

"I made an outline of the basement for you." The former spymaster gave both he and Shin identical maps of the basements, and Heisuke wanted to sigh in frustration. Where the hallways were straightforward in the main house, the cellar level was less so. _At least the initial hallway is linear, if a bit windy._ It meant a lot of blind corners, though he was less worried about those and more concerned about the hallways once they got to the northern end. The hallways branched off in a diamond like shape, interconnecting and converging at the top where there was a shorter ward that dropped down into the central most room of the area, but there were easily a few dozen rooms along the hallway. They could search them one by one, but that would take time, and they didn't actually know what surprises, if any, were waiting for them down there. _Do we search them together, one by one, or split up and cover more ground more quickly? We'll need to play it by ear, depending on if there are any Rasetsu down there for us to deal with. If there are, Shiranui and Soushi were going to do most of the heavy lifting, while Shin and I keep a close eye on Chizuru-chan._

 _Speaking of which…_ Heisuke glanced over to where Chizuru was fidgeting nervously, though there was no hesitation in her eyes about going in with them. He _really_ wished she weren't coming with them. Souji had actually pulled him aside back at the house, before they'd all gotten in the cars to come here.

"I'm trusting you with her, Heisuke." Souji's jaw was clenched, though he wasn't mad so much as frustrated that he wasn't going to be there to watch over her. Heisuke knew his expression well enough to know that. "Keep her safe. You've been a good friend to me – I'd hate to have to kill you."

"Save your flirting for Chizuru-chan," he'd snorted, though inwardly he'd felt…thankful. _You know I'd give my life for her. Hell, you know WHY I would._ "The only time she'd get hurt is if I'm dead."

"Try not to do _that_ either," he quipped, smirking in amusement. "I'd hate to make Isa-chan cry. Though she might be more likely to want to bring you back just to kill you herself…"

 _Probably the latter,_ Heisuke mused sadly. _I haven't really spoken to her much beyond the occasional text since this whole thing started. Probably thinks I've forgotten her and our promise…_

"Everyone ready?" Hijikata's voice echoed in his ear over the radio, but the command in it was unmistakable and made him stand straighter out of habit. He wasn't the only one either, he noticed, and Heisuke had to laugh at himself inwardly for it. _Old habits die hard._

Hijikata waited until he received a few nods before calling out, "Then good hunting. Let's move out!"

* * *

Hijikata knew the plan was toast the _minute_ he scaled the wall.

The woods surrounding the estate were on _fire._ Everything was ablaze as he landed in a half crouch on the other side, the heat jabbing at his kin as he narrowed his eyes against the thick billows of smoke the rose up from the leaves burning on the forest floor beneath him.

"How the _hell_ was this not visible before?" Souji asked incredulously.

Over the radio, Shiranui's voice drawled off-handedly, **"Illusionary barrier ritual. Demon compounds routinely have them setup so humans don't stumble onto them. You can't hear or see anything inside the set boundaries unless you pass through the barrier first, though there are usually precautions against that."**

 _Surprised they never used these against us._ Clearly, the oni had kept a lot of these capabilities hidden. _As much for their own sake then anything. Your ally one day isn't necessarily an ally the next, and they'd have exterminated them all if they knew they could do anything like this._ Of course, the demons were a step away from extinction anyway.

" **Shit!"** Nagakura's voice was like a gunshot in his ear. **"We're hearing a lot of small explosions going off over here!"**

" **It's feeling a bit too much like Hakodate here for my liking,"** Heisuke grumbled, and Hijikata unfortunately had to agree. He was having unpleasant flashbacks to it as he stood there, but a harsh jab to his shoulder jolted him back to the present with the potency of ice water.

"Don't go daydreaming on us now, Hijikata-san," Souji half-sang, though his expression wasn't quite as annoyingly smug as usual. "We'll be late to the party if we dawdle for too long."

"To be late would be rude," Saitou agreed, straight-faced, before he cracked the briefest of smiles.

"Two of a kind," he muttered, though he smiled as he said it. "Let's not keep the guest of honor waiting, eh?"

They ran straight towards the house, detouring only when burning branches came down to block their paths. His hand fell to rest on his swords like an old habit as they went, and just touching them made some of the tension ease from out of his shoulders.

He could almost forget that this would be his first real fight in almost two hundred years.

 _Just like riding a bicycle._ Hijikata was guessing they were about halfway through the woods when they stumbled upon a dead body. He didn't think much of it until he noticed the horns coming from the forehead and the shock of white hair. The face that was obviously young at one point was shriveled, like a husk, and it actually started breaking apart into ash right before their eyes.

"Demon." Saitou knelt beside the body as it slowly crumbled away, frowning in confusion. "What are they doing here?"

" **Attacking the mansion as well it would seem, Saitou-kun,"** Keisuke noted, and Hijikata could hear a little strain in his voice. **"We are not the only ones who had this idea. It…complicates matters."**

" **Looks like the happy partnership is over,"** Shiranui noted glibly, sounding amused.

" **It's because of Saya-neesan."** Soushi's voice was dead certain, even over the small radio in his ear, and Hijikata could imagine his serious expression. **"Rintaro changed the rules by grabbing her. I'd bet money on it. For all his faults, Kento's been pretty consistent in his dealings with her over the years – it's always been hands off to anyone but him. There's a good chance he'll be heading to the cellars for her as well."**

" **Another rescue attempt, then…"** Hijikata could practically hear the gears in Keisuke's head working. "This could work to our benefit. **"This could work to our benefit. We will proceed as planned, but with extra caution. Retrieval team especially. It is highly likely you will need to fight Kento if this is indeed the case."**

" **Yosh! You're going to miss out, Sano!"** Nagakura never changed. Hijikata almost wanted to shake his head in despair at the audible _excitement_ in his voice. Of course, it was that same enthusiasm that had once made him such a strong swordsman. _Nothing can replace a genuine love of your craft and a desire to get better._

His own team continued on their way, though Souji visibly rolled his eyes.

The front courtyard of Rintaro's estate as they finally broke out of the trees was a disaster. The stone outside of the house bore singe marks; a hole the size of a car had been created where the front door had once stood. Hijikata let instinct take over as he slid out his sword and cut down a Rasetsu that noticed them and began advancing, though there were still plenty more despite the small contingent of demons he could see fighting. Amidst all the white hair, he could barely pick out the constantly moving forms of the distraction team, though Yamazaki wasn't hard to find as the sole form drenched in black amidst a sea of white.

In the distance, the crack of rifles going off periodically made him pause. _Mitsu._

As if she heard him, her voice came over the radio like a whip crack. **"What are you waiting for? Stop daydreaming on a battlefield, Toshizo, or so help me I will** _ **shoot**_ **you to get you moving!"** A bullet audibly whizzed by him, though he wasn't sure if it was to punctuate her threat or to kill the demon that dropped to the ground beside him.

Off to the side, Souji laughed outright, his own blade swinging out in an arc of silver as he and Saitou worked side by side to carve out a bloody path into the house.

"I'm not _daydreaming_ ," he protested with a huff. There were a few things he wanted to tell her, but on the open channel he'd be damned if he said any of it so the others could hear it. Hijikata finally settled for saying simply, "You just...keep your head down."

Her response was clipped and immediate. **"So long as you do the same and plunge that sword through Rintaro's shriveled heart."**

"She definitely sounds like your sister, Souji," he sighed in exasperation as they stepped over the rubble.

"Who do you think I got it from?" he snorted.

For all the blood he was seeing as they made their way through the house with only minimal resistance, Hijikata found the lack of bodies unnerving aside from the occasional fresh corpse in the process of turning to ash. Rasetsu died and turned to ash in an instant, though demons seemed to have a slower process of it when they fell. It was mostly their bodies he saw, though the number of them were confusing. "I thought there were only two dozen or so demons left?"

" **Purebloods, yeah,"** Shiranui corrected. **"Most of what we're seeing down here in the cellar, as well as those that are in the courtyard, are lesser demons."**

" **At last count, Kento had about two hundred lesser demon followers,"** Soushi added as an afterthought.

Yamazaki actually stole the words right out of his mouth. **"Would've been nice to know that earlier, Soushi-san."**

"Souji. Fukucho." Saitou motioned towards a room that they were passing. "It looks like this room belongs to the demon, Kento. Should we look?"

 _Know thy enemy._ "Yes. Let's see if there's anything."

Despite the rubble from where the walls had crumbled due to the fighting, the room had clearly been kept neat. Exploration of it proved useless in terms of garnering any actual information they could use about Rintaro or the state of their relationship, but it was definitely not a wasted endeavor.

For Souji, at least.

Hijikata moved to look at what he was going through over his shoulder and paused, resting a hand on his shoulder. The pictures were old and yellowing with age, but he recognized the people in them easily enough. Souji's face was closed off as he stared at the oldest of them, and he could see why. Even with the crease running through it and the dust that clung to the image, Chizuru was easy to pick out. She was seated on a chair, obviously posed, and on either side of her were two small children that were carbon copies of Souji as a young kid. The boy had shorter hair and slightly softer features than the sister, oddly enough, but the resemblance was uncanny. None of them were smiling, as was standard for photos of that time, but the twins had expressive eyes that couldn't quite hide the people who lurked behind them.

"I should've been there," Souji said quietly, the hand not holding the photo fisting tightly. He grabbed another, and it was a little newer, depicting the twins looking much as they did now with Kento, of all people. _They were friends._ Hijikata knew that, but it didn't really sink in until that moment as he stared at the picture that could've easily been…any of them. The men were on either side of her, Soushi as her brother with his arm wrapped companionably around her while Kento, who was so much taller, actually was leaning on her head with his arm, though he was bent over and close to the girl's face with a small smirk as if he were relaying some amusing secret while she laughed and leaned into her brother. There were others – some of just one twin or the other; some with both – but those two seemed the most stared at from the obvious wear to them.

"It's not as if they hold it against you." _Anymore…I think_. _Kind of hard to say with the boy._

"Their life was not all bad." Saitou motioned towards the latter photo in example. "Despite the circumstances, they were happy. It is all a parent can wish for their child."

"I can't be a parent," Souji pointed out with an annoyed look on his face. "I'm seventeen years old in this time. I've got the memories of that man, but I'm not him, Hajime-kun. Not anymore."

"None of us are the same," Hijikata scoffed. "I can't say I've spoken much to either of those twins of yours, but it seems to me that they don't want you to be a dad. The time for that with them has come and gone. Doesn't mean you can't _care_ about them though, Souji." He still didn't seem like he believed him; as if not being there somehow made him unworthy to actually care about their well-being. "They're still a part of your family, if an unconventional part of it. Believe me, I know how it feels." _Too old to really need a brother figure, but young enough to still require some guidance only a brother or someone close in age can give. Kondo was always your father figure. I was...not a sibling. Not really a friend either, but you still came to me every now and then when you were desperate._

Souji looked up at that, and maybe it was something in his voice that gave it away, but he stared at him as if he'd understood his own thoughts without having to hear them. "I suppose I should get used to calling you brother-in-law," he sighed in exasperation.

Hijikata's eyebrow twitched. _That...sounds wrong._ "You want me to gut you that badly, huh? Who'd willingly want a little ass like you for a brother?"

A cough that sounded suspiciously like a veiled laugh escaped Saitou's lips as he broke in and said, "Perhaps we should continue onwards, if your moment is over...?"

"We don't have moments, Hajime-kun," Souji drawled, smirking. "We have opportunities for later bargaining."

 _Blackmail you mean, you little..._ Hijikata shook his head before he got too derailed. Souji would never change. "Let's just get on with this..."

* * *

There was a certain comfort in familiarity.

 _As Souji said, we are ultimately not the men whose memories we have._ His words had struck a chord in him, honestly. _I am Saitou Hajime, 17 years old and student at Shieikan under the tutelage of Kondo Isami and Inoue Genzaburo._ Even so, the way in which he brought his sword down was automatic, and he was unmoved as he watched the Rasetsu's body flipping over the bannister, crumbling to ash long before it would've hit the ground. It was the last of the ones blocking their way to the huge doors that led to Rintaro's main chambers.

Hijikata's foot connected with it solidly, never breaking stride as he pushed onwards. Like most of the house, the master bedroom was bordering on ostentatious, and Souji actually sighed in disappointment when it became obvious that it was empty.

"Spread out! There may be useful information here," Hijikata ordered.

This, too, was familiar. Searching for clues – putting the mystery together. His work with the police force hadn't been quite _as_ fulfilling as his time with the Shinsengumi, but he'd enjoyed finding the truth of whatever case crossed his path.

 _What is Rintaro's truth?_ Though Souji and Hijikata were mostly blinded by their personal feelings about him at present, Hajime made himself look at it objectively. It was why Hijikata had brought him. _Everyone_ had a different truth. He personally found Rintaro's actions disreputable and dishonorable, but he'd always been able to be objective no matter his personal feelings in his hunt for the truth. It's what had made him a great cop but disliked as a person by many of his co-workers. _Objectivity is frequently confused with apathy._

 _Organized._ Everywhere he looked, he saw organization – each thing had a proper place and was tended to meticulously. _Someone used to having control over everything in his life. Stands to reason this would apply to his personal life._

"Psycho killer organized," Souji said out loud, eyebrow arched as he went through the antique desk. "Nothing but documents from some pretty big names. Invitations to social events. Locked drawer too."

Hijikata didn't even pause. "Break it."

Souji snorted. "Already did." He held up…letters. Old ones, from what Hajime could see. He went over to take one from Souji, eyebrow arching. They were old, from a long time ago…and addressed to Inoue Mitsu in a familiar handwriting.

Out of respect, Hajime didn't read too much. There was nothing particularly salacious about their contents though – mostly status reports on Souji's state of health. But there was a certain intimacy in the later ones that one might expect in letters between close friends. Beneath where the envelopes lay, he picked up the family photo under it showing Mitsu and Rintaro with two children. People didn't smile for photos in those days, he remembered, but even their body language spoke of distance. _She sits as far from him as possible, restrained by the hand he has on her shoulder from outright standing._

Hijikata's face darkened as he took the picture from him, staring at it for a long moment before tucking it away. Whatever thoughts he was having were his own. "Anything useful?"

"Surroundings and given behavior suggest a desire to control everything in his life," Saitou informed him dutifully. "Perhaps he grabbed Saya as a way to prove he is the one in control of the partnership between him and Kento."

Souji glanced around them rather pointedly. "Obviously chose the wrong guy to pull that sort of power trip on…and the wrong lady." He motioned to the old photo absently. "Mitsu-neesan is a stubborn as they come."

"Well so am I and we've been overdue for a long talk," Hijikata scowled. "He's not here, so let's get to that lab."

" **Damn it!"** The loud expletive almost made Hajime go deaf in his ear, though the shock of hearing Sano curse actually surprised him more. **"Hijikata, we've got a problem out here!"**

" **You're not the only one!"** Shin's voice cracked with obvious strain through the radio. **"There are…problematic developments down here. Saya's not here, but there's blood EVERYWHERE. Looks like a damn slaughterhouse!"**

" **We know where Saya is."** Sanan…didn't sound very amused. **"She just showed up and…it's not good, Toshizo."**

"What the hell is going on out there, Keisuke?" he demanded. Even Souji was standing closer, though he could hear just as well as they could through the radio in his own ear.

" **They've done…something to her, Hijikata-san."** Yamazaki sounded as calm and efficient as usual, though Hajime could hear a certain amount of strain in his voice. **"She seems to be in a state of full bloodthirst, like a Rasetsu that's lost its mind. We're trying to get through to her, but it's just a matter of time before…"**

Hajime could _feel_ the explosion below his feet, as well as hear it over the radio while Hijikata cursed and started pacing. He could see his mind at work, trying to process the new information, but there was a clear war going on in Souji too, and Hajime narrowed his eyes as he told him flatly, "You should go to them."

He turned on him, stunned. "What?"

"Help the distraction team." When he continued looking at him, uncomprehending, Hajime almost felt like sighing in his face…or hitting him. "You've wanted to go on the team to save her since we were first forming the teams, haven't you?"

Souji's glare was half-hearted at best. "I belong on this team."

"You're best utilized here," Hajime corrected quietly but firmly. "The situation has changed, however, and she needs you."

"I'm not her father," he protested, looking annoyed.

"Doesn't make you feel any less responsible for her." The observation was one Hajime had noticed a while ago, though he'd refrained from saying anything. _If Tsuyoshi were here in front of me, incarnated as someone else's son, he'd still be my responsibility to watch after._ "Nor should it. She was the child of your flesh and blood, once. A gift Chizuru-san was unable to give to you before illness and the _ochimizu_ took you. You still feel that connection, do you not?"

His green eyes shifted off to the side. "Perhaps."

"Then accept that responsibility. Go save her."

Souji glanced over his shoulder to Hijikata, but their commander was already making a shooing gesture. "I'll deliver your regards to Rintaro," he said in dry amusement. "It does sound like they need a hand."

Reluctantly, he nodded, and Hajime smiled slightly to himself as he watched him go. Though a small part of him was disappointed they wouldn't be at each other's backs like in days of old, the great majority of him was relieved.

"It's a damn shame, really," Hijikata snorted, clearly amused as Hajime turned to look at him in mute question. "He never listens to _me_ like that. You were a strict father with your boys, weren't you, Saitou?"

"Sometimes." He blinked in befuddlement. "I do not understand what that has to do with anything."

"Oh, nothing…" He waved it away, though there was a definite chuckle in his tone. "Let's just get a move on. We have a lab to break into."

* * *

 _ **And so ends part one of this multi-part chapter! The best laid plans do tend to end up being worthless after all, unfortunately, and lord knows that's true with this plan. Rintaro has, to this point, been a faceless, nameless antagonist aside from what we generally know, but as Hajime said, everyone has a truth. Of all the men, he's the best suited to finding it, and that will come in handy once the actual showdown occurs. I liked getting to show the detective in Hajime though.**_

 _ **As for Souji…well, he needed a little bit of a nudge to know exactly where to go. Rintaro is the path he's always known – find an excise the problem, like a tumor. Very simple and direct. Problem is, he isn't the same man anymore and this just kind of drives the point home for him. The old Souji would've continued on with his mission without too much difficulty, but the man he is now? Knows that his place is ultimately elsewhere.**_

 _ **As always, feedback is both encouraged and welcomed. I think I need to go back and do a lot of editing once this is all done, and I know that, but I do hope it's not just me who enjoys the ride that is this story.**_

 _ **Anyway, stay tuned!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: While Hijkata's team has been playing detectives and the distraction team has had some surprising problems, Heisuke's Retrieval team has been having some troubles of their own as well on top of facing the last person they wanted to encounter: Kento.**_


	27. Part II - Blood and Ash, Part II

_**I meant to have this out two days ago, but man, work kicked my ASS. It also affected my muses, who stopped talking to me for a while, but I hope you still enjoy this next part!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty Seven**_

 _ **Blood and Ash, Pt 2**_

Even the best made plans weren't immune to sudden changes.

Sanan knew that better than anyone, so when the additional demons needed to get factored into his plans, he wasn't overly concerned. It meant a slightly more difficult enemy, but it wouldn't ultimately change anything in terms of how they would approach the battle outside.

Saya though? That was a change he hadn't anticipated.

 _She's in full bloodlust._ There was no recognition in her face at all as she blindly tore through the demons and Rasetsu alike. She was quick on her feet and lethal, though the blood itself had little noticeable effect on her. _Nor would it._ Though he hated thinking about it, Sanan remembered clearly what it was like during the haze of battle. The smell wasn't as strong as the sight of it was; the desire to see more of it like a child fascinated by a new toy so strong it was almost a compulsion.

 _But I was able to pull myself out...sometimes._ He remembered pulling himself out of that haze before he'd seriously hurt Yukimura, the one time. It was more difficult than Sanan cared to admit, but the realization that he was terrorizing her had been enough of an internal hit for him to shake it off. _I didn't become a member of the Shinsengumi to terrorize women._

 **"Keisuke..."** Kin's voice was a little higher in anxiety. " **I've got the shot. Do I...?"**

"No." Arguably, telling her to shoot would be the most reasonable response. They might still have to anyway, if they couldn't bring Saya back to herself. _A hybrid like her would be beyond what we could physically deal with. The number of enemies out here is the only thing keeping her from really turning on us at the moment._ Thankfully, Yamazaki and Harada realized it too and had pulled back closer to him, giving Saya a _wide_ berth as she moved liked the wind and slit throats with clean and precise strikes. "For many reasons, no."

"I hope you have a plan," Harada noted cautiously, spear raised slightly as he prepared to respond to any coming attack. "Cause there isn't going to be anything between her and us in just a few moments."

 _A plan. Yes, I have a plan, but it requires someone she he a deep connection to. Yukimura would be ideal, but she's too far to be of use. Toudou-kun, maybe. They seem close, but that's perhaps not quite strong enough. Mitsu-san and Kin won't like this, but..._ "Okita-kun?"

 **"Not dead yet, Sanan-san?"** He was as glib as ever, though the seriousness was unmistakable. **"I'm on my way. Hijikata-san seems to think you'll need my help."**

"Indeed we will." The tension in his shoulders eased somewhat. "I'm going to need to ask you to do something difficult again, Okita-kun."

"She'll kill him, Sanan-san!" The alarm in Yamazaki's voice was clear, though he knew there was no real love lost between the two of them. Yamazaki was as straight as they came, but Souji tended to bend rules so many different ways they ended up looking like pretzels in the end. It was a bone of contention for as long as he could remember between them.

"There is a risk of that," he allowed, "or he is the only one that might be able to break through to her."

 **"I hope you know what you're doing, Keisuke,"** Mitsu said through the radio grimly, **"Because that was the last of them. It's just her and you now. She's our niece too, but between her and the others, my choice is clear."** It was as much a warning as it was a statement of fact. He understood it, even. Were it anyone else, he'd probably say the same.

 _But you are as much a reason she is the way she is than her own parents. The ochimizu was YOUR project. The project that turned Okita and Toudou into Rasetsu. That was unknowingly passed along to two innocent children that might've stayed blissfully ignorant of this if it weren't for you._ _I can't just kill her without TRYING to save her._

The last of the demons dropped to the ground into a pile of ash, and he met her blood red eyes squarely as she turned to look at them, her sword dripping with blood that was also splattered on her...everywhere. It was a rather terrifying sight to the average person; something straight out of a horror movie. Combined with the vacant but sharp stare, she looked very much like a predator hunting her prey.

"You know, I could've lived happily without being on the end of that stare again," Harada sighed in resignation, spear at the ready as she slowly turned and began…stalking them. There really wasn't a better word for the way she began moving. "I'd really rather not kill the kid, Sanan-san."

He nodded once. "On that, we agree, Harada-kun. Our aim is to restrain her, if possible, and not get ourselves killed in the process."

"Any other ambitious goals, Sanan-san?" Yamazaki muttered almost too low to hear. "It used to be at least three back in the old days."

Harada gave a bark of laughter and even Sanan cracked a small smile as he glanced sideways at the younger boy. He was always so reserved and serious – a model subordinate, really, and extremely loyal to Toshizo in particular. "Was that a complaint, Yamazaki-kun?"

His smile was so faint it could've been an illusion. "Never, sir."

The brief moment of levity was all they had before instinct had to take over and they broke apart, Saya's blade driving into the ground with enough force to leave a small crater in the dirt where he'd been standing moments before. He had his sword out to intercept the blade's follow up swing, going with the force of it and redirecting it away. If she were of her right mind, she could've rebounded easily, but Sanan was pleased to see his memory was correct as she stumbled with the redirection. The bloodthirst was so intense it precluded all other thought, including a warrior's ability to respond to simple redirections mid-strike. "Saya-san," he called out to her, and her head whipped in his directions with a hyper focus that made the hair on the back of his neck rise instinctually.

"Too loud." Even her voice was several octaves lower and guttural, though the pain in it was surprising. "Too loud, too loud…it's so loud…"

 _Loud?_

" **What is she talking about, Keisuke?"** Kin's voice sounded confused. **"Other than us and nature's natural creaking, there isn't any noise out here at all."**

Sanan frowned, racking his brain as he tried to remember more of how it was during the bloodthirst. It was just still so _fragmented,_ but the answer was there – he was sure of it.

"Watch out!" Harada deflected a strike aimed for him, teeth gritting with the effort as the shaft of his spear actually creaked in displeasure.

Keisuke only barely heard him, his mind racing. _The smell of the blood always triggered it. As soon as it hit the air, I remember smelling it and losing focus, because it was just so_ _ **strong**_ _; stronger than a human nose should've been able to pick up. The senses?_

" _Make it stop!"_ Saya's yell snapped in back to the fight, and he cursed as Yamazaki, who'd been pushed into a corner against the house, had no choice but to block the swing she aimed at him, his arms visibly shaking under the strain of her strength against his. Realistically, he'd probably been training his endurance for years where the rest of them had only had a few weeks; Yamazaki was the closest to what he'd been before and that was what saved him as he managed to dodge left at the last minute and her blade fell heavily into the space he'd previously occupied. " _I can't…!"_

His heart was pounding in his ears as he immediately moved and checked on Yamazaki; aside from an understandable tingling in his arms, he was fine, though Saya clearly wasn't as she screamed – a loud, pained cry that was more bestial than human as she covered her ears and snarled, as if trying to block something out. Kin and Mitsu's voices were in his ears speaking anxiously, but he couldn't hear them really as Sanan focused sharply on the tormented girl and had a moment of clarity. _Too loud…the heightened senses…hearing…she hears something…so loudly it's driving her mad. There's nothing I can even hear except my…_

"Heartbeats!" Sanan snapped it out as he toggled the radio. "We need to calm our heart rates. She's hearing the pounding of our hearts and it's setting her off! It's triggering her thirst by destabilizing her emotionally and mentally."

" **Easier said than done!"** Nagakura sounded as stressed as he'd ever heard him in a long time. **"Kind of in the middle of a fight here!"**

 _Never mind the fact that it's not something just anybody can do._ Sanan could do it, as could Saitou due to the nature of his skill set. Same with Yamazaki. Toshizo knew how to as well. He glanced at Sano, who shook his head.

"That's one trick I never learned," he admitted wryly, wearily watching as Saya's gleaming red eyes tracked over to him. "Regretting that, now."

She wasn't wildly swinging though, which was progress. Still unbalanced and wild-eyed, but less…manic. "I can hear it…" She took a step, the tip of her blade dragging in the dirt as she moved towards him, eyes transfixed. "The blood pounding through the body, and the smell _everywhere…_ "

"Stay _still_ ," he stressed, even as he forced his own heart rate to slow. Steady.

"I hear Soushi…" She looked off to the side, just a step from where Harada was frozen still, and he could see the instability increasing at whatever she was hearing. "He's in trouble…Soushi..."

 _What the hell is going on down in the cellars?_ He wished he could ask as much, but Sanan didn't think saying anything would be best at the moment. Saya was still like a wild animal, balancing along a precarious edge. Even the slightest disturbance could send her into a tailspin.

"Soushi's in good hands." Sanan didn't realize Okita had arrived until he heard him speak, his voice almost lackadaisical despite the seriousness he could see in his face. Saya's head snapped his way as if someone had slapped her and Sanan was worried his theory might've been very off as the tentative stability in her mood visibly wavered. "All you've got is me."

"I can't..." Her fingers twitched as if she was restraining herself from moving. "Ugh...I want to...but I can't...It's so _strong..._ "

"Blood?" He held out his hand to her, and she took shaking steps, visibly fighting with herself. "The thirst _sucks._ I still remember."

"They injected me with...something." Her lip turned up in a snarl, and they all froze again as the manic gleam in her eye returned. "I'm...on edge. Every strong feeling triggers the bloodlust. The rage. I don't like this..."

"We'll rip their hearts out for it," he promised with a dark smile and Sanan wanted to sigh in exasperation. _You're supposed to calm her down, not make her angrier._ "You don't worry about that, Saya-chan."

She seemed to relax slightly at his promise though. "How do I make it stop?"

Okita looked to him at that; Sanan cleared his throat as he told them, "We'll need to flush the drug from your system. IV fluids. In the immediate, I think if we can keep you calm long enough, the bloodlust will recede to a point you can regain some control over it again."

"Calm..." Saya said the word like it was a foreign concept. "I think...but Soushi..." She quivered in place, clearly _not_ calm as she put her hands over her ears and went to her knees as she keened in distress, red eyes welling up with tears. "He's _screaming._ "

 _Not a promising piece of knowledge, that._ He used the spare moment they had to breathe to tab the radio, his voice tight. "Nagakura-kun, Toudou-kun. What's your status?"

It crackled, as if they meant to respond, but even he froze at the deep-throated scream of rage that echoed over it; Okita froze and actually paled slightly, matching gazes with him. There was no doubt in either of their minds as to whose it was. _Soushi._

"Harada-kun, go." He didn't look to see if the other man understood, instead stepping slightly to impede Saya's path in case she started running after him. He could see her eyes jerk to follow him the minute he began running, though there was enough of her mind present to keep her from lunging after fleeing prey.

"It hurts." She coughed and spat out blood, as if to prove it, and the sight of blood made her waver again. "Soushi...he's _hurting him...!"_

Frustration ate at him as Sanan caught Okita's angry gaze, and the helplessness of the situation was the worst part of it. She felt what the brother felt thanks to their bond, but no amount of keeping her calm would help if he was in danger.

 _We just have to wait...and hope Nagakura and Toudou-kun can take care of things on their end._

* * *

 _Nothing is ever dull._

After the first hundred years or so of living, life got boring. The Shiranui clan that he was born to was small, but unlike most he'd been raised around humans. Kyo never saw the difference between himself and the other boys who'd been his play mates. There was honor and dignity to be found among humans the way corruption and idiocy could be easily found among the oni clans, so he really didn't see a distinction between his people and humans the way the Kazama clan did.

Down in the cellars, he was reminded of that. Kyo was never so blatantly obsessed the way Chikage was, but he'd been intrigued by the men of the Shinsengumi to a certain extent. They were honorable to a degree – some more so than others – but held fast to their convictions. Plus, they were fun to fight against, and after so many years anything that provided any factor of amusement was something to appreciate. He'd lived a long time – longer than stoic and serious Amagiri or headstrong and selfish Chikage. Kyo needed his periodic solitude, but he'd forgotten what it was like to fight alongside people you liked.

It got his blood _pumping_.

"Right!" Soushi led their charge through the winding hallway, weaving in and out between the demons on his left like a shadow. Kyo easily shot a bullet right between the eyes of one aiming for the boy's back, the familiar weight of his pistols in his hands a nostalgic reminder of an unkind time. He hadn't thought he'd ever need them again, though war and strife would always find a way, it seemed.

 _I just never thought I'd be fighting AGAINST what remained of the demons._ It seemed fitting though. Chikage in particular always used to complain he didn't act like a proper demon. He'd spent too much time around humans to _be_ a proper demon. It was probably why he'd taken such a fondness to the Okita twins. His interaction with Okita Souji had been non-existent, though he knew his name. And their oni mother, Chizuru, was always a cute girl. He'd always understood the appeal, though Chikage's…preferred method of winning over a woman left a lot to be desired. _And worked as well as could be expected on someone like the Yase no Hime._ Soushi and Saya were like him, though. Physically, he was as pureblooded as they came, but mentally and in his heart he was as much a hybrid as they were.

Behind them, he could see Shinpachi, the big brute of a man who he recalled always being very loud and enthusiastic in a fight. He had a huge grin on his face as his old blade came down with the force of a battering ram. Kyo actually liked watching him fight, just because his amusement mirrored his own.

The younger boy, Heisuke, he'd crossed paths with a few times. Aburano-Koji stood out the most in his mind, though even he'd felt pity for the state Amagiri had left him in that night. He had the same serious expression on his face now as he did then, though there was always something troubled about him – some internal conflict that always made Shiranui disregard him as a boring fight. _That sort of distraction gets you killed, though he seems unencumbered this time._ Indeed, there was in fact a fire he didn't remember seeing in the boy's eyes as he kept the now-human Yukimura Chizuru well out of the range of any demon who tried to go within five feet of her.

Ahead of him, Kyo saw Soushi lean into a wall briefly and he put a hand on the boy's shoulder in concern. He was clearly breathing hard and grimacing; one look at his eye confirmed how much stress he was under as one red eye stared back at him. "You have to relax," he told him. "It'll do no good to have you lose it here."

"I know." He stood straight before anyone else could notice, but it made Kyo weary. Of the twins, Soushi was the one who tended to have…lapses…under stress. He highly suspected part of it was the fear he had for that side of himself. He feared what he would do if the Rasetsu side took him over. "I'll be fine once I know Saya-neesan is alright."

 _And if she isn't?_ Kyo wasn't a pessimist by nature, but he wasn't one to live in a fantasy world either. If Saya was hurt – or, gods help them, _dead_ – there wasn't a force alive that would be able to bring Soushi back from the madness. His participation in this rescue mission was solely for the twins, whom he was genuinely fond of – sort of like an uncle, he supposed. He'd gotten to see them grow from smart-mouthed children to intelligent and smart-mouthed adults that were probably the only others in this world who would understand the burden that came with outliving the people you liked. Cared for. He'd made a promise to the little _onna-bugeisha_ , though; he'd promised that if they were ever truly lost to the madness, that he'd stop them.

He would end them as they'd had to for their mother.

"Son of a bitch!" Soushi growled as one of the demons stabbed him, jolting Kyo from his thoughts. It was rare for the male half to actually curse, and in a rare show of temper grabbed the demon by its throat and pinned him up against the wall. "Where do they have Saya?!"

"She's…with Kento-sama…by now…" The nameless demon sneered it before Soushi snarled and slammed his head against the wall with enough force to split it open.

"Soushi-chan." There was no rebuke as Chizuru spoke up, though she was clearly rattled. _Must be unnerving to watch your kids kill someone._ "She'll be alright."

"No!" He actually snarled at _her_ , and there was no mistaking the flash of red in his eyes. "She'll never be alright until he's dead!"

Heisuke and Shinpachi actually pulled a startled Chizuru back as Kyo stepped in front of him, frowning. "Hey, kid, ease up there." _You'd never snap at your mother in your right mind._

He scowled, but his eyes trailed over to Chizuru's horrified expression and he visibly deflated, the brilliant scarlet of his eyes fading back to his normal brilliant green. "I…I'm sorry, Mother."

"It's alright, Soushi-chan." Her smile was just a step or two away from being properly convincing, but Kyo gave her an 'A' for effort. "Let's just keep going. I'm more anxious than ever hearing that to get to Saya-chan quickly."

Where the first half of the cellar was one long, if twisty hallway, the last half was all very uniform and a sterile white behind the heavy metal door – it was disorienting because each hallway looked exactly the same and they ultimately decided to move together, room by room, to try and find Saya.

It was a wise choice, ultimately, considering what they found in the first room they looked into.

There was blood – everywhere. It was splattered over walls like a morbid painting; some fresh, some older. There was definitely no mistaking the smell of it, and by the fifth room that held much the same, he heard Chizuru actually go and lose the contents of her stomach in the corner. "He's been experimenting a _long_ time here."

"Damn it!" Shinpachi hit the wall nearest him, fist clenched so tight his knuckles turned white. "How could we not see this? He was…he was _still part of the group._ "

"The rotten hide in plain sight all the time," he sighed. "Because they look just like the good ones. It's not until later you usually see the rotting insides at their core."

The further inwards they pressed, the more blood they saw, until they actually started seeing…bodies. Scientists, from the looks of it, but even Kyo grimaced at the brutality in which they were murdered. It looked like a slaughterhouse, but even more than that, it was _recent_. "Kento-chan." He spoke his name automatically, though it came out more like an exasperated sigh. "I know you're here." As the others went on guard, Kyo had a moment where he only felt very _old_ as Kento rounded the corner in front of them, his clothes neat even with the blood that stained them.

"Kyo-san." He bowed slightly, eyes narrowing in disdain as they fell on Soushi who snarled at his left. "Parasite."

"Where is she?" Soushi snapped. "Where's Saya-neesan?"

"Gone." He waved an uncaring hand at the hallway behind him. "Look for yourself. She _was_ here. Recently."

Chizuru went down the hallway past him with Heisuke close behind, glaring daggers at the young demon who returned the look in kind. Kyo didn't need to look to know his words were truth. Blood and ash lined that hallway, and the bodies of the scientists were left where they fell, though their deaths seemed cleaner. More efficient. _One strike and probably not even aware of what happened._ "Why are you here, Kento-chan?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kento's gaze slide over to Soushi in a pointed look. "To free her."

"Bullshit!" Kyo held a hand out to restrain the boy by sheer willpower, distantly reminded of early disagreements he could remember them having. They weren't nearly so bad, back then, but he remembered Kento and Soushi butting heads often. "Everything you do is to cling to a past that no longer exists. She _hates_ you."

"Not enough." He sounded disappointed by that, as if she'd failed his expectations somehow. "But she will. I will ensure it."

"Always bound and determined to hurt her." Soushi snarled, and there was no stopping the vibrant red from returning to his eyes or that shock of white hair as he drew the sword at his side. "I'm tired of watching her cry. This ends _today_ , Kento. Mark my words."

"Hnn." He smirked, the lazy sneer on his lips traced with bitterness as he drew his own. "On that, we agree. Come, Parasite. I will free her as promised!"

* * *

 _Freedom._

There was no word that annoyed him more than that one. It was a lie; a fallacy. The ability to do as you please wasn't actually possible. If it were, history would've played out far differently for him.

For them.

The inhuman red glow of Soushi's eyes pierced into him, but there was a battle there as he watched him fight and struggle against the very nature of what he was. _Rasetsu_. The great folly of Soushi and Saya's sire and the subject of their honor-bound mission. The mess that they were responsible for cleaning up.

 _You can't fight what you are._ Kento knew that very well. Saya knew that – she wore her status as a hybrid like a badge of honor, sometimes. Soushi, on the other hand, hid from the parts that he didn't like and _that_ annoyed him. It gave an opening where he could ill afford to have one, and the result of it was clearly visible as he stood before him fighting the madness within him.

It was an opening that could get Saya killed.

"Still running." He lip curled up, and Kento landed a kick to Soushi's chest that had him spitting blood, walking right past Shiranui who made no move to interfere. _Not that he would. He knows our ways._ "You cling to a life borrowed from her, and yet you _still_ deny who you are!"

"Shut up!" Soushi snarled, his hair the blinding white of a Rasetsu, but Kento felt nothing but irritation as he stood before him. "What would you know about it, huh?"

 _I know plenty._ It annoyed him, but Kento knew _he_ was clinging to a lot of things too. The remains of a dead clan. The feelings of a naïve demon child who no longer existed. The expectations of people that were no longer alive to even care if he upheld them.

 _But what was it all for then?_ The idea of it meaning nothing after the years of nameless female demons he'd had offered to him was unacceptable. Kento couldn't allow that; not when it would've been easy to make a different choice; to be something less than the perfect demon son.

"The madness of the false demon blood swallows you even now." He felt a small bit of pity for the weak creature Soushi had become; he screamed, a guttural sound that was animalistic. "You are a beast, and I shall put you down like one." _For her._

Soushi always had speed on his side, but Kento had strength and power, and Soushi's blade shattered under the force of his strike, the metal of his blade unimpeded and digging deep into his right shoulder and grinding against the bone. Kento would've taken the arm completely, but he sensed the blade coming at his back and stepped away easily, though his eyebrow arched at who it was.

"Step _away_ from my son." The human female – the incarnation of the female demon who'd birthed Soushi and Saya – glared at him with her blade firmly set in her hands and raised towards him in an offensive posture.

"Oi, oi! Chizuru!" The impudent boy who dared to think himself worthy of his beloved slipped in front of the mother easily enough, though his face was exasperated. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You stand no chance against me," Kento said bluntly. "To even pretend so is a fool's consideration."

"Then I'm a fool who won't let you hurt him more," she insisted stubbornly, and Kento smirked slightly. He could see where Saya got her own stubborn streak from. _Right down to the impudent jerk of her chin._

Kento moved to take a step towards her, just to scare her a little, but the sharp rapport of Shiranui's pistol stopped him, the bullet pinging against the wall right near his ear. "Your fight with Soushi is one thing, Kento-chan," he said lightly, shaking his head. "This is something else."

 _Hmph. Warning received._ "That it is. However…" He looked over towards Soushi as he stood currently, shaking his head. "My fight isn't with this thing before me." _This pitiful creature lost in the madness._ He charged at him wildly, without a blade, but Kento kicked him back solidly and through the wall with explosive force.

 _Saya._ He heard the impudent boy yell after him, but Kento pressed forward, stepping easily over the bodies of the humans who'd been responsible for her captivity. _No one is allowed to touch her but me._ Just thinking of anyone else doing so made the blood in his veins boil.

" **Freedom is yours to take, Kento."** Her voic0e was a whisper in his ear as he stepped back out into the forest, breathing in the rich earthy smells deeply. He could always hear her, when it was quiet and no one else was around to bother him. **"Why not take it?"**

"Freedom doesn't come free." He gripped his sword, and for one moment allowed himself to remember better days. Days spent with gentle touches and quiet laughter and fierce passion that lingered like a ghost against his skin. "Freedom comes at the cost of who I am." _I am a good demon son of the Kazama Clan. I can't have one without stomping on the other._

" **You are who you make yourself."** Kento could almost imagine the disappointed and exasperated expression on her face. It was the one thing they always argued about; how did one explain pride in being an oni and all that entailed? Pride in being the ideal demon son for his clan – for his family. He couldn't just stomp on all that. Not for her.

No matter how much he sometimes wished he had.

 _Saya is near._ He could feel her presence, as keenly as he could his own arm, but he had other things to take care of before he saw her again. Below, he could hear Soushi still yelling, lost to his madness, and he shook his head. _Perhaps I should've killed him. It would've been kinder._ Kento snorted the minute he thought it, however. _Kindness has never been a word used to describe me._ _A fact I need to remind Rintarou of. Painfully._ Soushi was right about one thing, however.

Everything was going to end.

Today.

* * *

Sano knew he'd be walking into a bad situation. The scream through the radio had made it clear that the male twin had lost it; even if it had been a while, he could never forget the sound of madness as it overtook everything else. It never failed to send a chill of apprehension down his spine.

 _I need a stiff drink after this._ As he made his way through the forest and towards the cellar doors where Shin's team had entered, his own thoughts ate at him that he wasn't particularly proud of. Part of him wished he'd never gotten his memories; he wasn't particularly happy about some of the things he could see resurfacing in them as the memories "integrated" in them. His argument with Sanan not that long ago had been proof of that. Sano had always admired Sanan's quick mind, but he'd never been entirely comfortable by the indifference in which he crossed some lines. It was wonderful being able to drink together with his friends and have fun, but Sano didn't necessarily want to go back to being how he was.

 _I'd have given up anything for the love of a good woman._ He fought because he was good at it and because he'd believed in what the Shinsengumi had stood for. Fighting to him was fun, but it wasn't a passion of his the way it was for Shin; he'd have been just as happy being a wandering peddler - he always had wanted to travel and see the world. Sano rather envied Souji, who'd found in Chizuru someone who'd accepted who he was - quirks and all. They'd had a life together, however brief, and though he'd never known about them until recently, they'd even had children that were clear reflections of their best and sometimes worst traits. _I want that. I was too busy screwing around to see that come to fruition in our last lifetime, but this time will be different._

 _As soon as the past stops trying to haunt us._

"Late to the party, Harada!" He came upon Shiranui and Soushi fighting not very far away from the cellar; the demon barely looked like he was breaking a sweat as he kept Soushi firmly occupied. "I've got this one handled; you should probably head downstairs and help the others. We kind of made a mess on our way out."

"Try not to die then," he called back as he jumped down through the broken storm cellar doors. "Be a shame if you did before we could finish our last fight!"

Shiranui laughed heartily. "You've got a deal!"

 _He never changes._ Even in a life or death fight, he seemed to act like it was all a game. _Then again, life must get pretty damn boring when you can outlive the average human several times over._

He was also prone the understatements, Sano mused; the walls were crumbling apart every few feet, as if someone had been thrown into them. Further in, beyond the mangled piece of metal that was once a door, the sterile white hallways were stained red by the dark red emergency lights that were pulsating ominously. Debris and small fires were everywhere, and more than a few light fixtures were hanging off the walls, their wires dangling.

" _Kind of_ made a mess?" he muttered incredulously. "Sure, and this whole situation is just _kind of_ crazy."

"Oi, Sano, that you?" Shin's voice bounced off the walls from further down and he picked up his pace as he followed it until he found him. He was covered in dust from head to toe and he had a huge gash on his head that kept bleeding into his eyes, which was always a pain in the ass.

"You look like shit, Shinpachi."

"You're looking as pretty as a picture too," he snorted derisively.

"Where are Heisuke and Chizuru?"

As if in answer, he heard the former's muffled voice call out, "Oi, is that Sano I hear, Shin?"

"Yeah! Just hang tight and we'll get you out in no time!" Shin motioned at the wall of rubble and debris filling up the hallway in front of them. "They're alright," he assured him, and Sano's gut did ease hearing that. "Stray bullets and fire extinguishers don't mix though. The explosion caved in the hallway to the central chamber. They're stuck and I can't find another damn way in aside from a ventilation shaft accessible from the room down the hall.

Upon investigation of said ventilation shaft, Sano eyed the hole before glancing at his well-built friend and grinning, "Lost cause fitting your fat ass through there, Shin."

"Oi! I'll have you know this is all muscle, you bastard!" He smacked his arm that he flexed to accentuate his point. "Besides, I don't see your scrawny ass wiggling through it either."

Sano ignored that jab. "Heisuke or Chizuru could fit."

It was a solid plan, but Heisuke shot it down the minute he suggested it. "Not going to happen. Chizuru hurt her leg in the explosion and I'm not leaving her alone in here!" After a moment's hesitation, he added, "I think the explosion knocked something loose, too. I smell gas in here, guys."

 _Well, shit._ "You still have the map of this floor, Shin?"

"Yeah." He handed it to him, and Sano scanned the schematics of the place that Yamazaki had scouted, amazed at the level of detail he'd managed to put in it. "Looks like there's just the wall separating the central chamber from this room here." He motioned to the small room off to the eastern side. "Pretty sure that storage room I first walked into had sledgehammers in it too."

"Please hurry, Harada-san!" Chizuru's voice was worried. "It's getting very hard to stay awake…"

"Don't you worry, Chizuru-chan!" he called out, even as his gut twitched in response to that. "Just leave it to us! We've got a plan to get you out."

Heisuke laughed. "That's more cause for alarm instead of relief!"

 _Smart mouth._ He smiled fondly as he thought that, however. Heisuke was like that bratty little brother everyone couldn't help looking out for even though they could be a pain in the ass sometimes. _His feelings are almost as twisted up as my own. Can't let him die before he gets to figure those out and live his life…again._

In contrast to the one part of him that resented remembering and _knowing,_ the other part of Sano wanted to make sure things went differently…for all of them. He wanted to see Souji and Chizuru get their happy ending and help Heisuke get to _live_ his life like the normal brat that he was. Shin was a mess without someone like him to temper his more foolish ideas, and who would be the voice of reason when Sanan suggested outrageous ideas?

 _When all this is done,_ Sano vowed, more to himself than anyone else, _we'll put the past to rest and finally move forward._

* * *

 _ **And so ends part 2! I don't even want to admit to how much trouble this chapter gave me…for many reasons. Part of it, I think, was fatigue from reality. Work stinks. Lol. Even my Hakumyu marathon binging didn't help revive me, somehow.**_

 _ **But anyway, our poor retrieval team kind of ends up being the ones needing to be rescued! *snort* The distraction team is distracting, alright, though not who they anticipated. So does the assassination team's plan go as they want? And then Kento's got a plan of his own…complicated guy, Kento. And still such an ass.**_

 _ **Anyway, I fully intend to have the next chapter out quicker, though I know better than to promise that with my job getting busier and more physically taxing as of late. (I'm a veterinary technician, so I get beat up on a daily basis, admittedly, and usually end up crashing face first as soon as I get home on really bad days.)**_

 _ **Anyway, see you next chapter! As always, feedback is appreciated and encouraged! =)**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Hijikata and Hajime finally find Rintarou! But they're not the only ones…**_


	28. Part II - Blood and Ash, Part III

_**Hindsight is such a bitch. It occurred to me that there were a few things I could've added in previous chapters before Rintarou appeared here, but….ah, well. That's what revisions are for, right? Anyway, here's part 3 of the 4-part multi-chapter! Part 2 of FOYL:R has most likely 5 more chapters to go before it ends! Then the much anticipated Part 3 (by me at least, lol), where I've got lots of interpersonal drama planned. If Part 2 has taught me anything after my long hiatus from writing in general, it's that I REALLY prefer writing interpersonal drama and interactions compared to outright action. =/ It'll take a while before my "action" scenes become easy to right again, apparently.**_

 _ **Anyway, please enjoy this next chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty Eight**_

 _ **Blood and Ash, Pt 3**_

"How can there be a third floor and no damn way to access it!?"

Saitou's lips twitched, but he didn't actually grin, which was a good thing. Hijikata might have hit him if he had. "He can't. It is simply well hidden." He motioned to the large library they stood in that was still echoing with the remnants of his frustration. "There is likely a switch or trigger around. I will find it."

Hijikata grumbled, but toggled the radio to check in with Souji, who'd remained pretty silent for a while now. "Any updates?"

 **"My kid has a powerful right hook, but we're as well as can be for the moment,"** he replied with his usual cheekiness, though Hijikata knew he was probably hurting somewhere. His breathing definitely sounded a little heavier than usual. **"Keeps muttering about increased noise from your direction though. Something we need to know about, Hijikata-san?"**

"No!"

 **"Temper, Toshizo-kun,"** Sanan added, sounding wryly amused. **"The range of Saya's hearing at the moment is quite impressive. We need you to be calm to keep her from ripping all of our throats out. Any 'loud noise' tends to destabilize her."**

 **"I'd be very displeased if his throat got ripped out,"** Kin pointed out. **"Just saying."**

Even Hajime jumped as a bullet shattered the nearby window, implanting itself inches from where Hijikata was standing. Hijikata glared at the spot and grumbled, "Not the best way to keep me _calm_ , Mitsu."

 **"You're never really calm, Toshizo. You worry like a mother hen too much to ever be that way,"** she said. There was no missing the laughter in her voice as she said. **"But if you don't start breathing a bit so my little niece here will stop getting jittery and punching my little brother in the chest each time she hears a spike of 'noise', I will start shooting you."**

 **"Killing, shooting...you Okita's have an odd way of showing affection,"** Chizuru mumbled, and her voice sounded…drowsy. **"Does Kin-san do the same thing?"**

 **"Oh, yes...please tell."** Her voice was sweet, but the meaning behind it sure wasn't. Kin always seemed like she was the odd one of that little family, but she was _definitely_ Souji and Mitsu's sister. **"Do I threaten you, Keisuke-kun?"**

 **"I've no idea what you mean,"** his friend said diplomatically, making Hijikata snort.

"Hiijikata-san." Saitou gave no indication of having been paying attention to the back and forth over the radio, motioning solemnly at the bookshelf that was now slightly ajar and led into a dark, narrow passageway.

"Good work, Saitou!" He slapped his back with a grin. "How the hell did you find it?"

"I had a case I worked on once," he shrugged. "Government official turned opium smuggler." The space was dark, narrow, and barely big enough for them to go down single file, but Saitou motioned ahead to the stairs up ahead of them that he could vaguely see in the dimness. "Stairs should lead up to it."

 _He always was the most efficient of the captains...and the most disciplined._ "Did any suspect ever elude you?" he could resist asking.

Saitou just looked at him as if he'd asked if the sky were pink. "No one was perfect," he said uncomprehendingly, "but it was a very rare occasion that I did not get who I wanted."

The stairwell was tight to the point of being claustrophobic, but Hijikata pressed on. "You going to pursue police work this time around too? Seems like you do have a real knack for it."

"It's among the possibilities I've considered." Hijikata couldn't see his expression, but Saitou definitely _sounded_ troubled, which piqued his curiosity. Nothing ever seemed to bother him, usually. "I...it takes a lot of time, however. I'm not sure it would be the most ideal path to pursue."

 _There's more to it._ Hijikata didn't have the faintest idea as to what, but he figured it was personal. It _smelled_ personal, but Hijikata didn't want to ask. It wasn't his _business_ …

"It was my duty." Saitou, however, seemed to be feeling abnormally talkative. "My job. I did what I could to ensure the truth was always found. That justice was always done."

"As any good cop should." Hijikata pushed experimentally against the heavy wood door at the top of the stairs, unsurprised to find it didn't budge. "Sounds like you did what you could. Did the wife not like your job?"

He was silent for several moments before he admitted in some surprise, as if it had never occurred to him, "No. Quite the opposite. Tokio was always very proud. Said she at least knew I'd keep the new government honest."

Neither he nor Saitou actually believed his voice would've mattered one bit considering who he was. The side he'd fought with during the war wouldn't have helped either, but the knowledge made Hijikata grin slightly. "Sounds like you had a good woman who thought the world of you." The words appeared to rattle him, but Saitou shook it off after a brief moment, squeezing in beside him so they could shoulder the damn door open. "On three. One…two… _three!"_

The wood rattled and groaned with the force of their combined strength, though it held together. It did burst open on their second try, wood splintering where the lock had been set, but as they ascended up into the lab, Hijikata's eye twitched.

"I see time hasn't cured you of your savage tendencies, Hijikata-kun," Rintarou sighed, back to them as if nothing odd was occurring outside. He jiggled a test tube with an orange liquid in it before setting it down in a rack filled with numerous others before turning to face them coolly, unruffled and calm. Placid, even.

It made Hijikata want to punch him in a way only Souji had ever achieved.

"I'd say it's a pleasure to see you, but you've made quite the mess of things." He sounded like he was scolding an errant child who'd played with his parent's things, dark eyes cold and unforgiving as they clashed with his. "I'm guessing that woman is here too?"

 _Don't hit him._ This part, at least, he'd expected. Rintarou was like Sanan in many ways – he knew almost instinctively where to hit someone so it hurt. Neither of them let emotions bar their way – they were practical to the upmost. But Sanan was never cruel about it, if he could help it. It was mostly all about leverage and all those psychological games he played so well that had made his friend so perfectly suited as the Shinsengumi's colonel. With Rintarou, there was that, but there was also the pleasure he took in twisting the knife right in the sore spot itself – for no reason but to just make someone squirm. "We'll, you've been pretty damn blatant in your desire to not let the past stay there."

"She is my wife." Rintarou stared him down hard as he shed the lab coat he'd been wearing and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. "What I discuss with her is none of your business."

"Was," he corrected pointedly with some force. _Not 'yours' anymore. Not ever, if I have my way_. "This isn't 1869."

Rintarou scoffed. "No, it's not. The time of honor and reason has been replaced by…this." He waved a hand loftily towards the outside and what waited beyond the trees. "An age of greed and stupidity brought to being by the fools of the imperialist party that you and the other sycophants who followed Kondo seem to have rolled over for."

 _Thank god Souji isn't here._ _There'd be blood in his eyes._ As it was, his own temper prickled just below the surface, though Hijikata kept it in check by sheer willpower. "Kondo was a man worthy to be followed. Speak of him with respect, or speak of him not at all."

Rintarou just laughed, his lips curling. "Oh, right, I forgot. You were a bigger cheerleader than even Souji was. How is he, by the way? I almost expected the brat to be here too." He lamented with no real regret, "I could've taught him a lot of things. A shame, really, that Mitsu sent him away the way she did. What kind of sister does that?"

 _You'd have killed what little good was in him._ Souji was a pest, a pain in his ass, and a sociopath, but he still retained a certain kindness in him that stemmed largely from Kondo's influence on him. Hijikata shuddered to think what he'd have been like if someone like Rintarou had been around to guide him instead considering how dangerously he flirted with darkness all the time. "That was your aim, wasn't it?" His words confirmed what Hijikata had always figured. "You wanted her isolated. Alone so you could more easily control her…or try to." He smirked, and the annoyance that flashed across Rintarou's face was oddly satisfying. "Mitsu's not a woman who lets others control her any more than Souji ever let me order him around."

"All she was required to do was to be a good wife," he sighed in consternation, sneering. "That was our deal. I'd save her failing family and all she had to do was give me a son. She couldn't even do that right, however. What the hell use did I have for daughters?"

"Boys or girls don't matter; they're your children. Your responsibility." Saitou had been quiet up until that point and his tone was hard and as cold as ice. "Real men don't shirk responsibility to their family."

Rintarou didn't bother responding, though the look he did shoot his way suggested he thought he was a fool. "I intend to repay that bitch back for murdering me," he stated pointedly. "So are you going to get on with it?"

Hijikata sighed as he grabbed his sword and unsheathed it. "Can't say I'm shocked we need to do this the hard way. You never were very reasonable." His eyes hardened, and Hijikata could feel his mind slipping into that place in his mind he'd always had for when he was fighting…where he could think of nothing else but where the next strike would be coming from. "Prepare yourself!"

The force of his sword against Rintarou's and the backdraft the collision caused was enough to blow out the glass windows around them.

"Seems you haven't forgotten _everything!"_ They sprang apart, skidding back a few feet before he saw a telltale flash of white.

"Hijikata-san!"

"I saw it!" He growled under his breath as his arms vibrated with the force. "I should've known."

Rintarou's laughter echoed in the large lab as he stood in front of the shattered windows among the remnants of fallen glass beneath his feet that crunched with each step he took. It had that same maniacal ring to it that was uncomfortably familiar again. "Her blood was the key I needed!" His voice held the passion of his convictions. "It took a long time…and a lot of digging to find all of my old research…but I succeeded where everyone else failed! I finished the job we were tasked with doing; it wasn't until I realized who that girl was that it all made sense…a _hybrid_. A walking genetic code to the problem I needed the answer for. I didn't _need_ the demons after that, though their blood was still useful to continue making stronger Rasetsu. Useful aces in the hole, if I do say so, if their rage can be spliced out and excised like a tumor."

Rintarou smiled then; a beatific one that made Hijikata's eye twitch. _Gods preserve me from the insane._ "This is merely a small diversion – you and those stupid oni who cling like leeches in the face of the inevitable out of desperation. With the right equipment, I'll never run out of blood, and I can perfect it. It would just take time." With a cruel curl of his lip, he added, "Perhaps I shall turn Mitsu into one. Make her more obedient this time. Would be far more satisfying than killing her outright, even."

 _He would turn her into a caged blood source._ Hijikata didn't know Saya enough to be personally infuriated, but it made his blood boil on principal alone. Plus, she was the child of one of his former subordinates…in a way; Souji's kid in particular, who was always both his personal curse and his responsibility to watch after in ways the others hadn't been. _Because I watched him grow up almost as long as Kondo did. I knew him longer than anyone BUT Kondo._ That made her automatically part of the list of people he was honor and duty bound to protect, in his mind. _That alone is enough for me._

His words about Mitsu, however, definitely made it _personal._

"The hell you will!" he roared furiously.

Before he could charge him, however, a new voice stopped him. "Is that so?" The new voice made the arctic seem like it'd be a warm place compared to the ice that seemed to freeze each word in the air around them.

Rintarou's eyes narrowed in disdain. "Ah, Kento. I figured you'd come eventually. I'm afraid your presence is no longer required, however. You've been more trouble than you're worth with your escapades, though you did indirectly bring me the solution to my problem, for which I thank you. But it's time you disappeared."

"My thoughts exactly." It happened so fast, Hijikata didn't even see him move; one minute Rintarou was standing there and the next he was standing with a sword running right through him, eyes almost comically wide in shock as he locked down at the blade that gleamed a deadly silver in the late afternoon sun. It was viciously ripped out the side of his body that jerked with the motion, and he was kicked off into one of the nearby tables in a swift and vicious movement. Kento stood staring malevolently at him even as his body quickly healed the injury, hair white and manic eyes a gleaming red that still managed to look patronizing even as the demon stood above him in a clearly superior manner.

Honestly, Hijikata wasn't sure what to think of this new little twist, but Saitou surprised him by summing it up rather adequately.

"Well, shit…"

* * *

The first time _hurt_.

Saya's punch hit with the force of a battering ram; she didn't hold back at all when he tried to restrain her the first time her sanity slipped, and he was pretty damn sure he had a broken rib for his troubles.

" **Sou-chan!"**

"I'm fine!" He didn't _think_ Kin would shoot her – everything was just so _complicated_ – but Souji found he really disliked the thought of needing to shoot her. All the weirdness of the past year aside, she was still a flesh and blood piece of the man he used to be. As Hajime had told him, that made her his responsibility, and Souji didn't shirk responsibilities just because they made him uneasy…which also tended to make him angry, but that was something to work on another day. Souji still wasn't completely sure what to do about it either, but letting her get shot, let alone by one of his gun-toting sisters, definitely didn't seem like an option.

" **Don't lie, Soujiro. Least of all to us."** Mitsu's rebuke made him twitch; partly from her call out and partly from the usage of his proper name that _always_ got pulled out when he was in trouble.

"I'm sorry." Tears were actually in Saya's eyes as she quivered in clear frustration, lucid once again after a few moments of Sanan essentially restraining her in a complete body lock. "It's just…he's coming…the pain…and it hurts _so much…_ "

"Who's coming?" For once, Souji didn't feel annoyed at Yamazaki's dour tones; in fact, he rather shared the sentiment. _Maybe I can convince Chizu-chi to go on a vacation with me after this…_

"Soushi…" It was subtle at first, but the closer he got, the more anxious she became, and the harder Saya fought against the hold Sanan had her in. Hijikata's brief check in distracted him a little from the uncomfortable feeling he had in his gut, though Souji doubted she'd be any less anxious even _if_ he were capable of staying calm. _As if that mother hen had the capability to keep a cool head. He'd find something to worry about even if world peace could actually be achieved._

Saya's strength ultimately broke her free of Sanan's grip, and while the blow she landed was a glancing one that likely did no fatal damage, her elbow smashed his glasses beyond repair and he was still probably going to be seeing stars as he landed on his ass, dazed. The minute she was free she started running and he took off after her without a second thought. _I can't let anything bad happen to her. Chizuru really might not forgive me if I did._

Yamazaki wasn't far behind him, but neither of them held a candle to her speed as she went deep into the woods. They lost sight of her multiple times, though it was easy enough to find her with the noise she was making. _Aren't we heading towards the cellar entrance Heisuke's team went towards?_

The sharp rapport of a gun going off in rapid succession answered that for him and he could clearly see Shiranui with a conflicted expression on his face fighting against Soushi who was in the midst of a full on rage.

"Soushi…" Saya stumbled over to where they were, still not entirely stable herself, but Shiranui stepped away as she moved closer. "No…come on, little brother, don't do this to me…"

" _Onna-bugeisha,_ I think you'll have to…" Shiranui trailed off, though the troubled expression remained. "I'm not a good match to take care of this the _difficult_ way."

She breathed out heavily; for the first time since he'd met her, Souji could see the fatigue in her like a physical weight. "I'll take care of it." Her eyes snapped to where Soushi was tracking them, resolved. "I'll beat him back to himself."

Soushi's eyes locked on her the minute she spoke and he snarled before lunging.

 _This must be what Kin-neesan felt like._ Souji fought plenty of times as a kid; he had amusing memories of his intense 'spars' with Hajime in the dojo that Hijikata would scold them over. Hajime at least knew how to reign it in when sparring with other boys, but he never bothered when they were inevitably set against each other. Why would he? Souji couldn't reign it in at all, and he'd get hurt otherwise. That it drove Hijikata crazy was just an added perk.

With Heisuke though? _They_ would scuffle in the way normal boys did. They'd wrestle and bruise themselves up good until Kin eventually found an opening to pull them apart. Souji couldn't even recall why they'd fight so much…but he had a lot of memories of them doing so with a lot of cheerful cursing. Heisuke was a squirrely little shit to fight, too.

Saya and Soushi's fight was an odd mesh of his memories. They had the intensity with which he and Hajime fought, but the movements of he and Heisuke since neither was using a blade. It was pure brute force and Souji couldn't help staring as they bounded off trees in a blur, colliding mid-air and trading punches as if they meant to kill each other.

"Wake _up,_ damn you!" Saya caught Soushi from behind and gave his arm a hard jerk, dislocating it at the shoulder, and she flinched as the pain was reflected right back to her. Conversely, Soushi seemed not to feel it at all, and he grabbed her with his good hand and actually _flipped_ her right over his head to crash into the old tree in front of him, growling menacingly before he lunged again.

Saya caught him mid-lunge and redirected Soushi head first into the tree he'd slammed her into. The wood splintered under the force and actually caused the tree to come falling down with a loud crash. "Soushi!"

"This isn't the first time she's had to do this, is it?" Though he continued watching their fight as it escalated, the inquiry was directed towards Shiranui who was off just slightly to his right.

"No," he sighed. "He's lost control a hand full of times in the past…usually when he lets his worry overtake him. It's too dangerous for anyone but her to deal with him when he gets like this."

Souji grimaced at the very _audible_ crack that hit the air. "Her leg isn't supposed to bend that way."

" **That seems handy."** He'd almost forgotten Kin and Mitsu were still listening and watching. **"The healing instantaneously bit, anyway."**

"It's not worth the price, Kin-neesan," he retorted dryly.

" **Unquenchable need for blood, shorter lifespan, tendency to cause insanity…"** Mitsu's tone was infinitely dry. " **Who wouldn't like it?"**

Shiranui shook his head. "You humans have an odd sense of humor."

Souji snorted, but the laughter died in his throat Saya lifted a boulder right out of the ground as if it weighed nothing, her intent clear. "Hey, wait!"

His voice distracted Soushi, who turned towards him, just as Saya growled, "Sorry little brother!" and hurled it like a baseball. It smacked him full force, jerking his head forward, and Souji cursed as he jumped out of the way as it sailed past him, too. "Watch it!" When he received no response, he looked towards where Saya had been standing and uttered an oath that even had Kin scolding him in his ear.

"Hey, kid!" He skidded to his knees beside where she lay crumpled on the ground, bruised and bloody. Shiranui was already checking on Soushi, offering him a thumbs up as he hoisted the unconscious boy to his feet with one arm.

"Hair's receding back to its natural color," he pointed out, and Souji looked down to see if it was the same for Saya. It was faint, but he could see the tips of it starting to bleed back to her natural reddish brown, though it was a lot slower than Soushi's, who seemed to change back entirely within a moment or two. _The drugs are still in her system. Right._

"Now I'm really hearing voices…" she mumbled, and Souji let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Soushi's quiet…"

"You knocked him out good." He motioned to where Shiranui was laying him out and getting him comfortable. "Knocked yourself out too in the process. For a minute, anyway."

"Yeah, well…he was being an idiot." She held the back of her head, hissing at an injury that wasn't even there…on her, anyway. "Gah, that price is really inconvenient to pay sometimes…"

"Seems like it." Instinctively, he touched the back of her head to make sure _she_ wasn't bleeding or anything, pleased to find there was nothing but a head of almost purely reddish brown hair. Even her eyes were starting to bleed back to their normal green. "Looks like you're past the worst of it yourself."

"It's still circulating, I can feel it, but I think so." She scowled, looking down as she turned her arms over and glared at the needle marks that were long gone but had clearly left some bruises that weren't entirely gone yet. "I can _think._ I'm not feeling _overly_ hypersensitive to everything anymore, anyway. Every little stimulation from sight to smell was setting off the bloodlust."

Truthfully, Souji was only partially listening. He stared at the bruises on her arms that even now continued to recede as her body worked on mending itself – of erasing the marks of whatever Rintarou had done to her. It made his eye twitch thinking on that, and he touched the inside of her arm gently. _Your flesh and blood. A physical representation of something you and Chizuru made. Proof that what we had was real and not just a dream._

"Souji-san? Eh?" Saya blinked, confusion evident as he hands closed around her arm and he tugged her into a hug, holding her tightly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." He loosened his grip, though he kept a hand on her head as he leaned over just enough so he could look her in the eyes seriously. "I'm here now. You hear me?"

She chuckled, and for a brief second he caught a glimpse of the kid she probably was in her smile. "We're the same age right now, you know. It sounds weird when you say that."

" **Oh, she could be a cousin!"** Kin jumped in on the topic eagerly, and Souji rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm. **"Mother did have a brother, I think, that could've had a child her age. What do you think, Mitsu-nee?"**

" **I think it would make things a lot easier since I presume we shall be seeing a lot of our sort-of-niece and nephew after this,"** she noted. **"But I suggest we figure it out later. The assassination team may need assistance. I've got my scope on them and that Kento guy just showed up. Things are getting…complicated."**

"I'll go." Saya touched the sword at her waist idly. "I heard what she said. I'm as close to a demon strength wise then I'll ever be…and I owe that douche bag Rintarou a knee to the nuts."

"We'll both go," Souji started saying, but she shook her head.

"You go to mother." She motioned in the general direction of the cellars. "I can still hear them, thanks to this damn drug. They're having trouble down there."

 _What?_ He tabbed the radio the minute she said that, scowling. "Heisuke, what the _hell_ is going on?"

" **Don't worry about us!"** Shinpachi sounded _far_ too chipper then was comfortable when he responded. **"We've got everything under control!"**

" **We just had a small setback,"** Sano agreed, **"But we've got a plan!"**

Souji's stomach _churned_. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but the last time I heard you say that exact thing, didn't you three…"

" **Oi, Souji, you bastard!"** Sano's voice rose up indignantly. **"We promised never to speak of that again!"**

Saya shook her head. "Go to them," she persisted. "I'll be fine. Yamazaki-kun can go help Sanan-san….I may have broken his nose, earlier."

" **You did,"** Sanan's un-amused voice confirmed. **"I've no need for medical help. Yamazaki-kun will assist Okita-kun. Any idea conjured up by our infamous idiot trio is bound to require medical assistance afterwards. I will follow Saya and help there, if I can."**

Shinpachi actually sputtered indignantly. **"Oi, you bastards…that's rude!"**

Saya ignored it and looked about ready to argue, but Souji just shook his head. "Colonel's orders," he chuckled. "Don't fight with the colonel. He's more terrifying than Hijikata in a mood."

"I'm starting to wonder how you guys survived as long as you did with the amount of luck you've had…" she muttered under her breath, but relented. "Try not to do anything stupid, OK?"

Souji laughed and patted her head affectionately. "That's my line, kid. Go give Rintarou my regards in the form of a good kick or two."

She smiled that wicked smile of hers, and for a second they just stood grinning at each other in complete understanding before she turned on her heel and ran off looking as good as new despite the beating she'd already received. Souji wasted no time turning on his own and heading for the cellars, his worry in his gut making him angry as he thought back and realized the "rescue" team hadn't actually checked in for some time now.

It took barely a few minutes for them to reach the cellars, and Souji just started to descend when the back draft hit him, sudden and powerful as it threw him off his feet several feet back and knocked the wind out of him. A belch of fire followed shortly after, and Souji felt his heart drop somewhere in the vicinity of his toes as he stared at it in dread.

" _ **Chizuru!"**_

* * *

 _ **Oh, I know, I suck. I hate leaving chapters on a cliffhanger, but this was the perfect place for me to end this part! I swear, I'll try not to leave you hanging for long!**_

 _ **So…Rintarou's kind of nuts. And a misogynist pig. In my head canon, Mitsu had two daughters with him in the past, and theirs was largely a political marriage, obviously. With absolutely no love lost there. I shudder to think what Souji would've become if he had someone like Rintarou guiding him instead of Kondo into adulthood…**_

 _ **Oh, and Hajime…I do love writing his parts as time goes on. Incorporating real life and fiction is just so EASY with him, sometimes. I can totally see him always getting his guy and trying to uphold to ideals he had even as the new Meiji government tried to squash it out of him. History belongs to the victors, though by all rights it seems he really did get to stay true to himself up until the very end of his life, which makes me happy. Now if only he'd let**_ **himself** _ **be happy, the little dummy…**_

 _ **So there's Rintarou/Kento to deal with…and then rescuing the rescue team. Please look forward to the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **part/conclusion of the multi-chaptered Blood & Ash! **_

_**Next Chapter: One way or another, the past is finally going to get put to rest.**_


	29. Part II - Blood and Ash, Part IV

_**Oh, and the final part of the multi-part chapter is here! It took a while to figure out the best way to end this properly, but I think this was the best way when I look back at it even now. And my muses are really talking to me again, which is a blessed relief. They have VERY SPECIFIC ideas of how Part 2 of FoYL:R needs to end, so be prepared for an emotional train ride!**_

 _ **Anyway, please enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty Nine**_

 _ **Blood and Ash, Pt 4**_

He didn't notice it, at first.

To be fair, Heisuke thought he had a good excuse for not noticing the gas leak. The central chamber was huge and looked like it could easily serve as a surgical room. If he'd thought the smaller rooms were bad, they didn't hold a candle to this one and the amount of blood present – more than what one human alone could lose.

"I'm not sure if I should be horrified she did this or proud that she obviously fought them off," Chizuru sighed with an uncomfortable little laugh.

"Honestly? I'd go with the latter. She _is_ part you and part _Souji._ " Both of them also had stubborn streaks a mile wide, though they showed it a little differently. It made _him_ personally pleased that she'd at least made them pay. But Heisuke could admit he was somewhat biased considering they'd also pieced enough about what had been going on down here together via the journals they found, memos, and still working terminals.

The picture it painted had made him want to hit someone. Preferably Rintarou.

 _Rasetsu testing, even now._ Just thinking about it made Heisuke want to kick the wall. _"All those rooms, filled with "test subjects"._ It was only vaguely curious to him that the experiment focused more on synthesizing some sort of serum to allow for an extended lifetime, like a demon, rather than harnessing their strength and durability, but it still struck him as _stupid_ no matter what. It made it more clear why Saya would be such a prize to him, but that didn't mean he liked the 'plan' Rintarou had detailed out in one of his memos for her; to turn her, essentially, into his blood farm source so he'd never run out of hybrid blood. That part had actually gotten _Chizuru_ to curse, to his amusement.

They actually found a main computer terminal in the central chamber as well, which is what they were doing when the first explosion went off. He heard the sharp ping of a bullet before the fire extinguisher outside the chamber exploded and brought down most of the hallway's ceiling, debris flying everywhere as he dove on Chizuru and shielded her from stone he could feeling pinging against his back that was probably going to be damn sore tomorrow.

"You alright?" He didn't get off until he was sure the roof above _them_ wasn't going to come crashing down too; it was definitely looking less than sturdy from the spider webbing cracks he could see in it, small chunks of plaster of stone falling as the fighting seemed to start moving further away.

" _Heisuke! Chizuru!"_ Shin's voice was both slightly panicked and muffled by the debris now cutting them off from him. "You two alright?"

"We're fine!" Heisuke tugged on a piece of stone to try and start moving it, but he cursed when he heard the doorway groan the minute he'd managed to shift it. "Shit!"

"What's going on in there?"

"That explosion weakened the structural integrity in here!" He tried once more to move a piece of rebar, but almost immediately regretted it as the doorway mainframe cracked, loosening the wall above them and sending chunks of it falling. A sizeable chunk smacked him on the back of his head and had him seeing stars, and he heard Chizuru cry out as a particularly big chunk hit her leg.

Not that it stopped her any from limping over to him _first_ , grabbing his face and turning him to face her so she could check on him. The heat that raced to his face was automatic; Heisuke couldn't stop it as his skin tingled and he found himself just inches away from her eyes that were always so expressive and _honest_. He'd always liked that about her; the way you could always see exactly what was on her mind in her face. Heisuke would be lying if he didn't admit what he saw there just inches away from him stung a little. He would always warrant concern and he knew she loved him…like a friend. Heisuke knew that, he did, but there was still a small part of him that always hoped…and wished.

"Are you alright?" She searched his eyes, frowning. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

 _Not really._ "Three. I'm fine, Chizuru-chan. Just…thinking." _Realizing how much it sucks that part of me will always do that, even though I know you love Souji and how much happier he makes you._ "Though maybe I should sit down. Kind of feeling dizzy…"

He thought nothing of the dizziness as he slid down to lean against the desk holding the computer until Chizuru started getting drowsy as well, eyelids drooping as she leaned against him and kept her leg slightly elevated. It made him start looking around, anyway, and that's when he heard the faint hiss of the pipe that had cracked and was leaking...something into the air. "Heisuke-kun…"

"You have to stay awake." He shook her shoulders, even as his own body tried to let his eyes close. His head hurt and he was just so _tired_. He could hear the rhythmic pinging on the other side of the wall as Shin and Sano tried to breakthrough.

It seemed like forever, but he did grin when the sledgehammer finally passed through. The hole itself was small – just wide enough that he could see half of Sano's face through it. "Oi, Heisuke, don't be falling asleep on us now!" Though he sounded jovial, his expression was serious.

Chizuru giggled slightly. "So we can bear witness to the daring rescue?"

Shin snorted. "Of course! Now just hold on a few more minutes."

They made short work of the wall once they had the hole through – then it was just a matter of making it wider.

Part of him _knew_ it couldn't go smoothly, though. Any plan Shin had a hand in coming up with _always_ went sideways. It was just a matter of time. So when Shin brought his sledgehammer down one last time to open the hole into them, it didn't surprise him at all that he struck another pipe.

He was just thankful it was a water pipe.

It sprayed like a jet into the room everywhere and smacked him right in the face; the cold water actually gave him the jolt he needed to keep his eyes open, and Heisuke sputtered as they stepped through with proud grins and helped them stand. The room still wanted to spin on him – and if he had a concussion, Sanan was probably going to yell at him after all this – but Shin propped him up when he wavered while Sano simply scooped Chizuru up bodily into his arms.

As Sano stepped through the wall and brought Chizuru out into the hall, Heisuke actually turned back to grab some of the papers they'd read, which was the only reason he noticed the water was starting to get higher…and that there was an electrical wire dangerously close to it.

"Uh…Shin…" He pointed, at it, blinking. "That's going to start sparking."

"…Didn't you say there was gas leaking in here?" Heisuke nodded, and Shin paled.

He started running seconds after Shin did.

"Move your ass, Sano!" Shinpachi grabbed his arm as they passed him and _pulled,_ pushing them down the hallway. They were almost to the mangled remains of the door that had once separated the windy beginning hallway from the "lab" when they heard the muted boom of the explosion as sparks ignited the gas. The backdraft hit into them first, making them stumble, and they all instinctively dove into one of the nearby "experimentation suites" before slamming the door behind them.

"If it's thick enough to keep Rasetsu from tearing through, it should be thick enough to protect against fire," Shin noted nervously, staring at the heavily reinforced metal door, sounding _not at all_ confident in that assessment

 _Oh, god, I hope so. I really don't want to die again._ Heisuke didn't dare _breathe,_ and he could _feel_ the heat as it raged down the hallway outside that door seconds after they'd dove out of its way. All Heisuke could think of was that the door was going to come bursting open from the force and burn them all to ash. _Not yet. Though at least I don't think we'd feel it, really…_

It was only when he heard Souji yell, _**"Chizuru!"**_ that he started to breathe again. _We're alive...somehow._ "We're alright!" He shouted, more for Souji's benefit as he heard the stomping of feet as they pounded down the hallway towards them. He got the door open just as Souji turned the corner and immediately made a beeline for them.

Or rather, he shot like an arrow for Chizuru, who lit up in clear relief the minute she saw him. Souji lifted her up bodily against him, his head buried in her neck as they spoke words too low for anyone else to hear, but it wasn't hard to guess. A small, very selfish part of him felt jealous as he watched them, but most of him was just relieved.

 _At least he'll always take good care of her._

"I can walk, Souji!" Chizuru sputtered in clear embarrassment when he picked her up bridal style and absolutely refused to put her down once he realized her leg was hurt.

He merely arched an incredulous brow at her, grinning. "Really now?" He poked the sore ankle in response, and to her credit Chizuru made no sound once so ever, though it obviously hurt. "That's what I thought. Now be a good girl and let me carry you." His face was completely innocent as he added, almost like an afterthought, "It'll be practice for later."

Even Heisuke had to laugh at the bright flush that bloomed over her face, once his words set in. Her voice echoed down the hall as he carried her out however, so he clearly heard her respond primly, "Souji, you haven't even taken me on a proper date, you realize?"

"What about the cafe?"

"That doesn't count!"

"The hell it doesn't!"

It was Yamazaki who muttered, his voice exasperated, "He really hasn't changed a bit..."

"You expected him to?" Heisuke let him check his back, wincing as he palpated where he already knew bruises were forming. "Besides, I think Chizuru-chan likes him the way he is."

"Lord knows why," the former spy snorted. "You should be fine. Just bad bruising, so you'll be sore for a while, though I wouldn't recommend sleeping anytime soon. Fairly sure you managed to give yourself a concussion."

"I doubt that'll be a problem." Heisuke eagerly inhaled the smell of fresh air as they went back outside, exhaling in relief before he thought to ask, "What's the word on everything else? Kento? Soushi?" _Saya?_ He couldn't help noting her absence, though he hadn't wanted to inquire about it while Chizuru was in ear shot.

Clearly, Yamazaki knew what he was really asking and said with a slightly amused smile, "Hijikata-san is currently receiving backup from Saya-san and Sanan-san, as Rintarou appears to have drank the _ochimizu._ Kento appears to have arrived at the house as well, and is currently engaging them in something of a three-way fight."

Shinpachi let out a whoop, making them both jump, his grin almost splitting his face. "Oi, oi...we can't let Hijikata have all the fun! What do you say Sano? Heisuke?" He could barely contain himself, standing as he was with his unsheathed sword leaning casually on his shoulder.

"I say we shouldn't let Hijikata have all the fun," Heisuke noted, grinning when Sano smirked in clear agreement.

"I will stay with Yukimura-san," Yamazaki sighed, clearly exasperated. "I imagine Okita-san shall be not that far behind you."

It was Heisuke's turn to snort, grinning with a renewed sense of confidence. "He better come quickly. We'll have everything wrapped up before he even gets there!"

* * *

If he were being honest, Hajime had to admit he was mostly spectating.

It wasn't so much that he didn't _want_ to help, but that there simply wasn't enough room with Kento and Hijikata going after Rintarou for him to do much but get in their way. The lab was big, but not _that_ big.

It also seemed as if Kento had no intention of fighting them, his attention entirely on his former partner, though he wasn't actually _HELPING_ them either. He'd knocked Hijikata away more than once in annoyance, claiming Rintarou was _his_ kill and to not interfere.

Advice his former commander had no intention of listening to.

"He's still a former member of the Roshigumi," he shot back, kicking Kento in the side hard enough to make him stumble, much to the demon's irritation. "He's _our_ problem. So _you_ stay out of _our_ way."

"You're problem." Disdain was thick in Kento's voice as he stared them _both_ down, sharp eyes shifting between them pointedly. "Like the _ochimizu_ was your problem to clean up? Funny how that is, since it wasn't _you_ who put an end to it. I would know."

That made them _both_ flinch. _That is…an uncomfortably accurate truth._ Hajime remembered thinking it might circulate, so he'd always kept an ear to the proverbial ground during his tenure with the police force. Word about the ochimizu never surfaced, however, and eventually he just…put it out of his mind. His family, the assassination attempts, and his work consumed him instead.

"It wasn't you," he said firmly. He was sure of that. _This is not a burden that would've touched him._

"No. It fell to Saya. Soushi." He spoke their names without rancor, which was odd to Hajime. It made no sense. His relationship to the twins was volatile to say the least, but his motivations didn't stem from hate. From the pictures Souji had found, he'd say it was the opposite, though that still didn't explain why Kento was still so willing to hurt them. "It changed her in ways she's only just beginning to realize."

"You _always_ say that, yet I don't feel any different."

 _Flair for the dramatic,_ he noted with an amused quirk of his lips as the doors next to him exploded open. They narrowly managed to miss hitting him, rebounding off the wall barely an inch from his elbow. It relieved him that she seemed to be fully in control of herself, though he blinked in some confusion as Sanan followed behind her with a clearly broken nose.

"Something to add, Saitou-kun?" Sanan smiled at him, and there was no missing the glint off his glasses and the ominous aura surrounding him.

"I…Iya." _Best not to say anything, then._ He was a lot of things, admittedly, but a fool wasn't one of them.

Besides, he had other things to keep an eye on.

"Kento." The look on her face was an expression Hajime recognized well – it was the same one Souji would have when they fought against enemy ronin as he stared down at them in clear contempt.

"Saya." The demon's eyebrow arched curiously, unbothered by the waves of hostility she clearly radiated towards him. "Not attacking me yet? I'm shocked."

"There's someone I want dead more than you in front of me at the moment." Her words were off handed, callous, and coldly stated as she stared where Rintarou was engaging Hijikata and clearly winning with all of his…advantages.

"Hnn…" Kento's expression was vaguely amused; Hajime could see a wealth of silent communication pass between them in the minute it took for their eyes to clash that spoke to just how close they were.

 _You can't have such ease of communication without closeness._ Hajime knew about such things well, considering he'd only ever had that sort of communication with one person. Some of the other officers he'd worked with later in life had been easy to work with, but none had come close to the ease and familiarity he'd felt in battle with Souji. It was a rare thing to have and not something to be taken lightly – especially when their fights had always been very fast and left little room for coordination. They operated on the same wave length despite their _very different_ approaches to problems.

It was that same level of familiarity that he saw now, moments before both sprang into action. Their hair turned white before they'd even completed their first step, Kento going right while Saya went left, intercepting a blow that would've severely injured Hijikata who was scowling with a nasty gash on his forehead that was bleeding profusely. She deflected it with little effort, but Kento was on Rintarou with renewed viciousness before the man could even formulate a counter attack or prevent Saya from forcibly dragging Hijikata over to where they were.

"Tend his injuries," she demanded, golden eyes burning as Hijikata scowled and tried to get up. "You've done enough." Her eyes swept across them all, and the vaguest of smiles inched over her lips. "All of you. I know you want to help – to finish what you started – but the time of the Shinsengumi is _over._ "

Even Hajime flinched at her words. _It is nothing we don't already know, but…_

"This is your era to be happy. To _live_. You've already done your duty." Her smile turned slightly predatory as she chuckled, "Our duty is to finish what you began, so let me finish my own duty."

Hajime shared a look with Sanan who reluctantly nodded with a sour expression, but Hijikata protested – ardently, citing honor among other things. He protested so much so that Saya's understanding countenance dropped completely after a few moments and she finally said with a truly evil smile on her face, "Let me put it this way then – sit down, _shut up_ , or I will _snap your leg like a twig to keep you still_."

That made Hijikata stop protesting with a blink, his eyebrow twitching; whether it was from Saya's pointed threat or the sudden burst of female laughter in their ears was anyone's guess. He finally relented with a grumbled, "I knew any child of his would be just as frustrating…" and leaned against the wall, huffing as Sanan immediately began tending to his various injuries

Saya simply laughed at him before she dove right back into the fight, sword out and whistling through the air as it arched downward for blood.

It became quickly evident that it was probably for the best that Hijikata was more or less forced to abandon the fight. With it now Rasetsu vs Demon vs Hybrid, it was a completely different fight from just moments ago; as if Rintarou himself was just warming up on Hijikata until she could arrive. Now, each clash of metal made sparks fly and the swords scream; Hajime winced more than once at the damage being done to them as Rintarou essentially used his like a blunt instrument – a purpose swords were definitely _not_ made for.

"Be a good test mouse and stay _put_." Rintarou got lucky and grabbed Saya by the front of her shirt, flipping her right over him and onto one of the lab tables that broke on impact back first, knocking the wind from her lungs and the shattered glass of test tubes and beakers that didn't stab right into her went everywhere. Hajime could smell the blood right when it hit the air – he could always smell iron in it.

Kento barely wasted a glance her way, taking advantage of Rintarou's moment of smugness to destabilize him and force him bodily to the ground, his arm yanked back far enough that it wouldn't take much to dislocate it. "Be a good relic and turn to dust as you die." His blade came down to sever his head, but Rintarou was fast and knocked him away, Kento's blade slicing harmlessly along his arm that bled for barely a moment despite how deep it cut before it healed right up.

Rintarou laughed. "Is that the best you can do, you fool? Accept your death with honor and follow the rest of your people to extinction. This age has no use for _your_ kind."

His mocking words certainly had an effect, though not on the one they were aimed for. It was Saya who seemed to get grossly annoyed with that, grabbing the only nearby lab table that _hadn't_ been broken and swinging it like a baseball bat, the hard marble top colliding fully with him as the force of her swing took Rintarou off his feet and sent him – and the table – flying into the reinforced window on the far side of the lab that overlooked his backyard. The collision sent cracks sprawling outwards from his point of impact, though the window surprisingly remained intact despite how hard he must've hit it. _That's the same glass used by banks…_

Her annoyance actually got Kento to laugh, and it was the first honest expression Hajime had seen him give. "Temper, temper…I might actually believe you still care, Saya."

 _She does._ It was there in every movement she made – every glance as they both attacked Rintarou with renewed vigor. _She kills a little bit of herself each time fighting him, because it is what's right after all he has done. He has killed those dear to her, harmed her physically in grossly violent ways. She can't love him, but she can't hate him. She cares for him, clearly, despite all he has done because…_

" _ **Because you're you."**_ The words echoing in his head weren't his, but Tokio's. Their situations were far from similar, but it resonated with him enough that it made him remember this particular conversation with his wife. It was the answer she would give him with a small smile whenever he did manage to ask her why she continued to stay with him despite how unhappy he sometimes made her by being away for so long…or by being simply difficult to live with because of who he was. _**"There's a man I see, underneath all the masks you have to wear. Beneath Fujita Goro, Ichinose Denpachi, and even Saitou Hajime…I see hints of the man who was born Yamaguchi Hajime. I believe one day, when the past no longer haunts your steps, I'll get to meet him. Because I think he's a little lonely and lost under all those faces."**_

Her answer never did make much sense, but he thought he might be understanding it a little in that moment as he watched what was clearly now a one-sided fight. Saya was looking a little winded, and Kento looked annoyed, but Rintarou was definitely hurting as he took a knee and leaned on his sword, blood staining his previously immaculate clothes.

Not surprising, since he appeared to be missing his left arm.

"I will not die…I can't die…" There was real fear, or maybe panic in his voice as he knelt there, red eyes gleaming. "Not when I'm so _close…_ "

He was just starting to get back to his feet when the first bullet shattered that broken window, burying itself in his shoulder. He barely noticed that, but the second shot hit his square in the chest, and he roared in pain and clawed at the wound as if it burned before his head whipped to stare out where the shots had come from, snarling.

That distraction was all they needed.

Kento's blade flashed out in a silver line, quick as a thought, and Rintarou's head fell to the floor long before his body did. It took a moment, but Saya huffed in clear annoyance, grabbing a nearby beaker and throwing it at his head that was frozen in that bestial snarl. The minute it impacted it collapsed in a poof of ash, and Hajime stared at it for a long moment just as Hijikata did before closing his eyes with a sigh.

"It's over…"

Neither Kento nor Saya relaxed, however, and Hajime knew what was coming even before his foot moved of its own accord to stop him…to no avail. The demon was fast and his hand was around Saya's neck like a vice, her eyes wide as he held her in the air and said with an almost regretful tone, "Now it is our turn…our final fight, Saya."

And just like that, he dove out from the shattered remains of the window with her still in his grip.

* * *

Despite his usual grin being firmly in place, Souji was terrified.

Yamazaki had moved over to check on Soushi, who was lying more or less unconscious in the grass a few feet away from exhaustion. Souji waited until he was out of ear shot before he let his smile slip, and he held Chizuru tighter, which made her look up in confusion. "Souji?"

He could feel her jump in surprise, but he buried his face in her neck and closed his eyes, simply breathing in the smell that was intrinsically _her._ She smelled of cherry blossoms and vanilla, with maybe a dash of cinnamon, which he always thought of as belonging to the feisty side of her that she rarely showed. "Don't do that ever again," he muttered fiercely, leaning against the trunk of a tree and sliding down it. " _I thought you were_ _ **dead.**_ _"_

"I didn't _want_ the lab to collapse around me," she grumbled, tucking in closer to him. "It was an unplanned complication."

Souji snorted at that despite himself. "Nice way of putting it." _I'd call it 'Things that happen when the idiot trio has ideas', personally._

"…You need to go."

Thankfully they were on the ground, because her sudden announcement would've made him drop her in surprise otherwise. "What?"

"You need to go." Chizuru put her hands on his shoulders and stared at him with that familiar fierceness that he'd always privately found incredibly adorable. She was about as threatening as a kitten hissing at her worst, but it was one of the charming things about her feistiness that she still _tried_ to be intimidating from time to time.

And more than a little amusing too.

She always managed to confuse him too, however, and right now was no different. "There's…nothing I can do to help her." It annoyed him to admit it, but it was the truth. No matter how much stronger they were, there wasn't a thing they could do to physically assist her as they were.

"I don't mean with the fight." Her concern was clear as she leaned her forehead on his shoulder and let go of a shuddering sigh. "I mean with the…aftermath. Either way, she's losing someone she cares about today, Souji, and you'll get there far faster than me. I can watch after Soushi with Yamazaki-kun, but I want you there with Saya. I remember how much it hurt when I lost you…I want her to at least have one of us there because I think she'll be hurting just as much by the end."

Were it yesterday, he'd probably wonder what she was talking about, but Souji remembered those pictures in Kento's room that were still stuffed in his pockets well. "Yeah…I can see that. You're sure?"

"Positive." She moved off of his lap, much to his disappointment, and nudged him. "Go. I'll be right here waiting."

Her words made him smile. "I'll be back soon," Souji promised; he grabbed his sword and started running, completely ignoring Yamazaki who called out after him in consternation.

It didn't take long to find them – he could hear the fighting from a mile away. Souji paused just out of sight to survey the situation, grimacing at the idiot trio who were more or less incapacitated on the ground. _They mean well, but yeah...not surprised by that._

Saya and Kento themselves were a fair distance away, clashing with rapid strikes that echoed in the night that was descending over them. The silver arcs made by their blades actually blended in seamlessly with the lights that were automatically turning on.

 _If only this were back then,_ he thought wistfully. Souji settled himself in one of the higher branches though, leaning on his drawn up leg as he watched their fight progress _._ Admittedly, despite his concern about Saya's ability to win, he _was_ curious to see her fight at her best.

 _She's definitely got my spirit,_ he thought with a warm sort of pride in his chest. He'd put her skill itself somewhere around what Heisuke's had been back in the day; though he couldn't fight like he used to, Souji still had the eye for weakness he'd had and could see a few holes in her defenses that he'd have exploited.

Kento clearly had the ability to see it too, because he was routinely using those very holes to destabilize her, trip her up, and otherwise make her stumble at every turn. One particularly nasty collision had him getting in on her with ease and dropping her face first on the ground hard enough that her body created a small crater in the gravel below. Blood was dripping down in tiny rivulets from the multiple places the stones opened her skin up, but he could see the anger in her golden eyes even from where he was.

Souji had to move a little closer to hear them speak, however, and her voice sounded...tired...when he finally began picking up what they were saying. "Quit screwing around." Her voice was defiant and almost daring him, really, as she lifted that stubborn chin and glared at him. "We know how this fight ends."

"I guess we do." Kento sounded...sad. "It was never your fault. It is the burden of your status as a hybrid. You were never going to be strong enough."

"Not for you, don't you mean?" Saya was shaky at best as she leaned heavily on her sword and got to her feet.

"For the clan," he agreed lightly, and there was an odd look on his face as he sighed, "and I am a son of the Kazama Clan – the only that remains now, aside from Ichijo-sama."

Saya turned and spat out what looked like a bloody tooth, wincing. "Which in turn always meant I was never going to be good enough. Yeah, I remember that well."

Kento's jaw twitched. "For them, yes. It doesn't mean I shared those thoughts."

"No, you didn't," she allowed with a sigh. "But you'll always put the needs of the clan first. Always have."

"I must." Again, his jaw twitched, as if he were clenching it. "This is goodbye Saya."

 _Oh, fuck no._ Souji was down on the ground and running before he could even think about it, and he could see her raising her sword with arms that were so beat up and shaking that they wouldn't hold off a light breeze, let alone a strike from him. Across the way, he could see Heisuke and the others scrambling to their feet, but even they weren't going to get there.

Not in time.

Several things happened in the next moment that, for the life of him, Souji didn't actually recall seeing. It was all a blur, and he just saw the arterial blood spraying outwards, as if reaching for the moon that was now above them, and Saya's figure collapsing before him.

Souji came to a sliding stop beside where she fell, cursing under his breath and listening to the thundering of his own heart in his ears as he checked for the wound. She was covered in so much blood already – both fresh and not – that it was hard to really see where the wound might've been.

"Saya!"

Her eyes were unfocused and clearly exhausted, but they shifted to look up at him bleakly. "Chichi-ue…"

 _I'm not a father._ The denial was instantaneous, but Souji didn't bother correcting her. _Does it really matter?_ "Come on, stay with me kid. I'm not seeing the wound here. Tell me where it is."

As tired as she was, her brow furrowed and gave him a confused look. "Wound…? What wound?"

 _I know I saw blood spray out. Nothing shoots like that except an arterial hit. So if she didn't…then…?_

He didn't even notice Kento was on a knee, his hand holding his throat and breathing hard. It was sliced open and bleeding profusely, though his body was already working on repairing the physical trauma. He was panting hard in the interim, and that finally made Souji follow the demon's gaze to where he was staring with a hard look.

At first glance, Souji thought it was that bastard Chikage, but a closer look told him that was wrong. He was roughly the same height and bore many similar features to that bastard, but the eyes were the wrong color and he didn't quite have the patronizing sneer of the demon Souji knew. _Almost looks like their kid…what's his name?_

"Ichijo…" Saya held a hand out to him and Souji had to do a double-take as the one who clearly had cut Kento's throat open took the extended hand and came to kneel by her side with a stoic expression.

"Saya-san." He bowed briefly – a small gesture that conveyed a certain respect for her that he found surprising, honestly. "You can stop now. You must, before you burn yourself out."

Saya made a rude noise that Souji shot right back at her, though he stared at what was apparently the same kid that had been running around in the background of all this…only older. Easily passable for someone in his early 20s rather than the 5 year old he was just days before. "How are you…like this?" He motioned at his physical body vaguely.

 _Ah, there's the patronizing stare._ Clearly, his deference to Saya didn't extend to him, and he said in a tone just like that Chikage bastard would've said, "Does it matter? There are other more important things to deal with." With one last look at him that clearly said he was a fool,Ichijo returned his mauve-eyed stare to her face with a serious expression. "Chichi-ue and Haha-ue have been discussing a lot of things with me since you did that ritual. It wasn't just for these people-" Ichijo motioned carelessly towards him and the idiot trio, who came to a stop just behind him, "-that you called them back, did you?"

Saya was silent for a moment before she sighed, "Sen-san sees too much."

Ichijo smirked. "Haha-ue always has. She also reminded me I needed to stop hiding in my younger body and take care of clan affairs, as I _am_ the last head of the Kazama Clan." His head turned to stare balefully at Kento, who actually looked away. "Rintarou was your job to finish, but Kento is rightfully mine to deal with. Chichi-ue was rather…strident about that."

 _I'll bet he was._ Souji could just imagine what that bastard was like as a parent.

"He's…" Saya wavered as she tried to stand, though Souji was ready and caught her by the shoulders before she fell.

Ichijo frowned. "I've been unsure of what to do since the massacre and let my responsibilities burden you in the interim. For that, I apologize. It's time I took care of my own business, however. You're at your limit, Saya-san. Perhaps even a little beyond it."

"So that is the clan's wish." Kento's voice had a slight rasp to it, but the gash along his throat was healed as he stared at them with an expression Souji didn't quite understand. _He's…relieved?_

"The clan is dead." His voice was firm, but not without sympathy. "But to those who can't live with that, I will release from the burden of life so they need not suffer and can return to the spirits of our people. Such is the decision of my father, Kazama Chikage, for what remains of our people."

"I have…always been at the mercy of the clan." Kento went to his knees, the sword dropping from his hands as he stared at them. "I've lived for the good of our clan. Fought for it; bled for it; _sacrificed_ for it." His eyes found Saya's then, and there was a depth of communication there that only she understood by the shuddered look that crossed her face. His words were savage as he said fiercely, "I can't bear a world where all of that proves to be for nothing."

"He's so stuck in the past, it drove him crazy," Shinpachi muttered, just loud enough for them to here. "I can sort of relate, but geeze…there are better ways to show it."

Saya was quiet for a while now, but she stood on her own two feet as she held up a hand to Ichijo, who was drawing his sword. "Wait a second, will you?" When he nodded, she turned to stare at Kento with an expression that hurt for Souji to see – a pained expression as if she was being ripped in two. "Why? It was _your_ choice. _You_ chose the clan, and the clan said I wasn't demon enough or strong enough. You accepted that. If you regretted it so damn much, then why couldn't you let me go?"

His eyes found hers with an intensity that Souji recognized…it was an expression he'd seen reflected back at him in the mirror when he thought about Chizuru and the feelings she brought out of him…and continued to still bring out of him. "Because I hated you. You made me want throw away the very clan that I loved. The clan that despised you and Soushi for existing. They said you weren't demon enough, but it didn't matter. You were always enough of whatever you needed to be to _me_."

She jerked as if the words were a slap. "Stupid, idiot, son of a bitch, _dishonest son of a whore…_ Why couldn't you just be honest with me, damn it!?"

He just shrugged, and Saya looked as if she were about to slug him. "Honesty is a…human luxury. Demons can't be honest. Everything is about leverage and getting higher status and about your clan. Honesty gets you killed…or worse."

Saya made a disgusted sound in the back of her throat and turned away. "You're an idiot."

"Perhaps…" He turned his head away then, closing his eyes. "Goodbye, Saya."

She opened her mouth, as if to retort, and move to turn around, but Souji brought his arm up and covered her eyes, keeping her head from turning. "You don't want to see it," he whispered, not unkindly. "Don't remember him like that."

"I know." Her voice shook, and he could feel the wetness of tears against his skin. "I just…Goodbye, Kento. Stupid idiot…"

Even he wasn't cruel enough to tell her Kento could no longer hear her, his head disintegrating into ash on the forest floor moments before his body followed suit. From the way her breathing hitched, she probably already realized it. "I need to see Soushi," she whispered. "I need to get to him."

"Alright." Glancing over his shoulder, he looked at Shinpachi and Sano and motioned towards the house before looking at Heisuke, who nodded and came to stand quietly on Saya's other side. "Let's go then. I'm sure they're eagerly waiting for us."

* * *

 _I'm not worried._

It was the mantra in Chizuru's head as she sat against the tree with Soushi's head in her lap, stroking his hair idly as her mind…wandered. She quickly realized this was a bad thing, and Chizuru tried to focus instead on more positive things…like the future.

Since, well, they actually _had_ one this time.

They didn't talk about their relationship much, but Chizuru was fairly sure she and Souji were…more or less picking up from where they'd left off before he died. They still had a lot of things to talk about, but she wasn't worried. His feelings were the one thing Chizuru never felt the need to wonder about.

Saya and Soushi were another story. Would they stay? It was the big thing gnawing at her mind as she realized…there was nothing really keeping them from going on their way again. She couldn't even blame them considering the family dynamic here was…odd to say the least…and would only get odder. _Souji and I will grow old and die again…and they'll be exactly as young as they are now. How does that even work? People would notice if they never aged after 30 or even 40 years._

"Mother?" Soushi groaned in her lap, and she snapped out of her thoughts to look down into his tired eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Sprained my ankle," she said ruefully, "but I'm alright. We'll all be alright. How are _you_ feeling?"

"Annoyed," he admitted, looking away with a frown. I was a burden on Saya-neesan again…"

"She's your sister," Chizuru huffed, "You're never a burden."

He didn't look like he believed that, and nothing Chizuru could think of to say could convince him otherwise. Reluctantly, she stopped trying, as it just seemed to upset him more. He didn't perk up at all until they heard the quick sounds of footsteps as they ran towards them, clearly in a rush.

"Oi, Yamazaki-kun!" Heisuke burst out of the darkness, green eyes wide. "Something's wrong with her!"

Souji wasn't that far behind with Saya actually on his back, for all the world looking as if she were sleeping. It wasn't until he got closer that she could see a faint distortion in the air – a blue light that felt…ominous.

"Saya-neesan!" Soushi sat up just as Souji knelt near them and set her down, her head more or less cradled on his lap in a mirror image of how she'd just had Soushi in hers.

"…I really overdid it…"

Chizuru heart was in her throat as she moved to take her hand; she felt cold as she stared at her before looking at Heisuke who was the one who seemed the most…distressed. As if he knew what was going on. "Heisuke-kun?"

It wasn't her he was talking to, however, staring angrily at Saya with an almost betrayed expression. "You knew. Why did you keep fighting when you knew?"

 _Knew what?_ She stared between the two of them, at a loss, and finally looked at Soushi who was fear stricken. " _What is going on?"_

"This is how you die as a Rasetsu." Heisuke's jaw twitched as he ground his teeth in clear frustration. "The energy leaves you in a sudden rush, as if the very ground you're standing on is suddenly ripped out from under you, leaving an emptiness."

"For demons it's…similar. Energy that fills up the human and demon bodies. Life force, I guess you'd call it?" Saya waved a lazy hand, staring at the glow vaguely. "Use enough of it in a short enough timespan and they can literally kill themselves by using it all up…by driving themselves to empty. And I _really_ overdid it today…"

"No!" Chizuru hated how her voice scaled upwards, but the pain in her chest as she gripped Saya's hand made her angrier. _Not when it's finally over!_

" _I need rest, little brother…"_ Her voice was apologetic, and Chizuru had a moment where she just wanted to shake her.

Soushi mouth moved for several moments before it snapped shut and he sighed shakily, "My life has always been in your hands, Saya-neesan…do what you must."

It all felt too…final. Too much like a goodbye. Saya's smile was the most peaceful she'd ever seen it though as she squeezed her hand – and his – before they _both_ started having that ominous glow and Soushi collapsed beside her, holding onto her hand tightly, causing a shriek of dismay to escape her throat.

And then her eyes closed and both of their limp hands fell from hers.

She couldn't have stopped her scream, even if she'd wanted to.

" _ **Saya! Soushi!"**_

* * *

 _ **Totally didn't intend to leave it as a cliffhanger! But it definitely ends itself there best, sadly. So what happens to our favorite Okita twins, I wonder…?**_

 _ **Well, hopefully everyone will come back next chapter to find out! ::insert sleep-deprived evil laughter here::**_

 _ **I will say, I almost want to write a side story to explore Kento and Saya's relationship more. Kento was always going to die, but I did actually want him to have some closure, since I do feel a small measure of pity for him. He sacrificed the love he felt for her to continue doing right by his clan…that now no longer exists. He's a little…complex (and crazy, admittedly)…but I did at least want to give him some peace before the end.**_

 _ **He's still an asshole though.**_

 _ **Hopefully I will see you all next chapter, as Part 2 races to its conclusion!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The fight is over, but at what cost did it come? And the idiot trio does something decidedly crazy…**_


	30. Part II - Recovery

_**I'm glad to see everyone enjoyed the gut churning that was the last chapter! Hakuoki always did know when to turn the knife, so I had to have a little bit of that in here myself. =) Anyway, hopefully you'll enjoy this one just as much!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Thirty**_

 _ **Recovery**_

Every night for the last week, she dreamed of them.

Sometimes Chizuru dreamed of when they were babies, happy and innocent of the world. Saya would always laugh and be stubborn about eating, just because she could. It drove her nuts and left her wearing more of the food than anything. Soushi was the opposite; he was a solemn baby who was always curious with his food, but when he was happy…his smile was like the parting of clouds to allow for the sun to shine down upon whoever got to see it.

It'd made her almost forget how bad it hurt that Souji wasn't there.

At other times, she dreamed of them as they were not long before she'd died; older and barely entering their teenage years, but beautiful and bright with such strong personalities. In some ways, it was worse, because now she had such glaring reminders of Souji whenever she looked at them. She saw _him_ , and what he must've been like and looked like, whenever they looked at her. She _saw_ him strongest in Saya, whose personality most resembled him from her cheeky grin to the expressiveness in her eyes, but she _felt_ him strongest in Soushi who she'd always felt had inherited his personality more. He kept things inside and sometimes rubbed people the wrong way because of how seemingly indifferent he could be, but he cared deeper than anyone when you were part of his family.

The strongest dreams, however, were also the hardest ones. They were memories of when they were about six years old and just beginning to realize things were different from other families. They didn't go out in town very much, though they went and played at neighboring homes frequently enough. And she never talked about Souji very much at all, except for the basics since everything else usually involved demons, the _ochimizu,_ threatening to kill her, or some mix of the three.

Not exactly things she could explain to young children.

There were some nights, however, that Chizuru could remember just lying beside them and marveling at them. They were pieces of Souji that she would always have – she spent nights just staring at them, fingers running through their hair and brushing against their baby soft cheeks. She didn't think she could love anything as strongly as she loved them.

Which made the situation right now so…difficult.

"Are you sure they'll be OK?"

To his credit, Shiranui was incredibly patient with her. Anyone else would be annoyed at being asked the same question dozens of times, but he still showed no signs of being fed up with her constant need for reassurance over this point. "I'm sure. She did a number on herself, but they'll be fine, given a few days. Warriors among demon clans had this happen a lot after intense fights – it's nothing out of the ordinary, actually. But she's also using some of her energy to maintain several rituals while still recovering, so it'll take longer then it normally would." He motioned lazily to where the twins were curled up next to each other. "This is generally the easiest way for us to recover energy. Smaller forms require less to maintain. Case and point with Ichijo-bocchan, who stayed in the form of a 5 year old for the longest time."

Chizuru ran her hand through their hair, staring into the young faces she'd only seen in her dreams. It was like seeing them at six years old all over again, though it'd been a week now and they still hadn't awoken – not once. Everyone else had returned to their lives, because life never stopped, but Chizuru couldn't leave – not until they opened their eyes and assured her with their own mouths that they were fine. Idly, she ran her hand through Saya's hair fondly. "She always did make me worry the most."

"She does have a knack for trouble," he laughed in clear affection. "Got into a lot of fights with young demon boys. Drove Yase no Hime _crazy_."

"Did you take care of her a lot?" The way Shiranui spoke clearly hinted as much, though Chizuru had never thought to ask him until now. _He has been coming to sit in here every day almost as long as I have._

He shrugged. "Eh, somewhat. I came and went a lot, since the Kazama Clan was not exactly a barrel of laughs. But I stuck around at times because they were amusing kids. Reminded me a lot of the human kids I grew up with." He leaned over and patted their heads lightly, like one might pat a beloved pet. "Human kids are a lot more fun than demon kids, let me tell you."

That made her sigh in clear relief. "So they did have fun…"

"Soushi did," he agreed. "He lived life like a human most of the time, once we realized time for him was short. Did he tell you he married a nice little human girl once?"

"No." _That_ was news. "Did they…?"

Shiranui shook his head. "Couldn't have kids; it was why we found her beaten on the side of the road and left to die. Apparently, that was her lord husband's idea of taking care of his wife." He didn't bother to hide his scorn. "Didn't stop them from taking in every scraggly orphan that made their way to their doorstep though. They took in kids like people these days take in pets."

 _That…sounds like him._ _Soushi always wanted to take care of the injured animals he found._ Picturing it made her smile. "What about Saya? What can you tell me about her life?"

He frowned slightly, deep in thought. "Honestly, not much. For as open as she always appeared, Saya's actually something of a closed book to me. Never spoke about her wants or desires, really. She never seemed unhappy though, I can tell you. Not entirely sure what always drove her, but she's got one of the strongest wills to live that I've ever seen and I've been around a _long_ time."

"…That's because you're so ancient you creak…"

Chizuru just about felt her heart jump into her throat as tears welled up in her eyes. Just to hear that _voice_ made her day. "Saya-chan!" She grabbed her in a hug as hard as she could, though she let go in alarm when she groaned in pain. "What hurts?"

"Everything…" Her green gaze was bleary eyed as she looked around, confused. "Home…we're home? How long have I been…?"

"A week." Shiranui leaned back, though he nudged her in the side with the tip of his foot. "And who are you calling ancient? Pot calling the kettle black if I've ever heard one."

"A _week?_ " She shot up in the bed, though the sudden movement made her dizzy and sent he crashing back onto her pillow, groaning. "Ichijo?"

"Been covering for you with the neighbors and school," Chizuru noted. "He comes in every now and again to sit with you. It's…odd to see him as an adult."

Saya's lip quirked. "It's been a few decades since he's gone back to his older look. He drained himself damn near dry during the massacre…he assumed a younger form to revitalize himself. For the last two decades or so, however, it's just been easier for him to stay looking like a child." She stared at her hands, now small and the size of a six year old's, scowling slightly. "I guess it's our turn."

"You'll be like this for a long time?" Chizuru wondered, but Saya was already shaking her head.

"A week, maybe two, and I will be able to resume my older form," she sighed. "Being this young is too...impractical for long periods of time for me." Looking up, her eyes narrowed slightly at her in clear suspicion. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Of course not!" But the small smile crossed her face without warning, making Saya grumble. "I'm just... _happy_. You're OK...Soushi's OK. Everyone else is reasonably unhurt." Souji had a fractured rib, Heisuke sported some nasty bruising all along his back, Sanan had a broken nose, Hijikata had a concussion, and she had a sprained ankle that was mostly back to normal by now...but she didn't care. The danger looming over them like a dark cloud had, for all intents and purposes, passed. "Can't your mother just be happy?"

"As if that would keep you from being so anyway." It was said without rancor, and Chizuru felt another little burst in her chest as she stared at her _very young_ and _very adorably pouting_ daughter and had the intense urge to just hug her.

Which she did, after a moment's thought, to her surprise. "Mother?"

"I'm sorry about your friend." She whispered the words, unsure of their reception, but Chizuru _needed_ to say something. The stiffness in her shoulders eased somewhat as Saya leaned her head into her shoulder and audibly sighed. "I know he was special to you."

"He was, but not for a long time," Saya mumbled. "But I still..."

"I know." Chizuru scooted so she was sitting on the bed, and Saya all but crawled into her lap and hugged her tightly. "You can't control who you love, Saya-chan, and you loved him. Even after everything he did." Briefly, she remembered her own father – both before and after. Yukimura Kodo would always be her father, and she'd loved him even after he'd gone crazy. Had there been a way she could've convinced him – and even Kaoru – to abandon their plans, she'd have done so. But they were both far too gone in their hatred to hear her or be willing to live with the humans they deemed responsible for her own family's massacre. "I know a little something about that, so mourn the man he was. There's no shame in that."

She was half afraid she wouldn't, but she could feel the wetness of tears on her shoulders after a few moments. Saya never cried loudly, even as a little girl – she was always more likely to cry in a corner out of sight where no one could see her.

She didn't even notice when Soushi awoke until she felt him curl up on her other side and reached over to put a hand on his sister's back before he fell asleep again. She did too, after several moments in her arms, and Chizuru found that there was no way to move without jostling one of them, even if she'd wanted to. There really was little she could do except to lean back and close her eyes, which proved to be a good thing as she could feel the stress of the last week finally creeping up on her.

Chizuru barely had her head rest against the headboard before sleep took her too.

* * *

"It really is uncanny..."

Part of Souji really wanted to ask why Kin had his baby picture in her purse, but most of him just tried to ignore her huge grin as she looked from him to Saya and back again. It was hard to really get mad, considering even he had a hard time not grinning whenever he looked at her.

She really was pretty darn cute.

"You're having way too much fun with this," Saya sighed, though she seemed comfortable enough in his old clothes he and his sisters had brought with them. Even he could see the resemblance before Kin had taken it upon herself to turn her into a living photograph. It was like looking at his grade school photos all over again...or when he'd first joined Shieikan, way back when, from the way Mitsu kept glancing at her.

"They've always secretly wished I was a girl," Souji grinned, "so you're the next best thing, kid." He tugged on her small ponytail for god measure, shaking his head ruefully. "Though even I have to admit, I'm getting flashbacks just staring at you. How long will you be stuck like this?"

"A week or two." Saya scowled as she tried to reach for a glass of water but found herself unable to reach it, to her consternation. "Soushi will be in the same boat, though _he_ doesn't actually mind looking like a toddler."

Said brother looked up from where he was sitting on the couch, one of Rintarou's journals almost permanently glued into his hands. Both he and Sanan seemed to find whatever he'd written fascinating and had yet to let go of them since they'd brought them back from the now destroyed house. Yamazaki had been left to clean up after them, and Souji had arched an eyebrow at him when he saw the report on the news a few nights later, citing it as a 'tragic lab accident gone awry', along with news of Rintarou's apparent death. He'd been so consumed with the twins' unstable state that he hadn't even given thought to how they would explain...all of that. _Sanan or Hijikata did, apparently. I bet it was Sanan, though. He's better at that sort of thing._ "You're not _that_ good."

Yamazaki's look was nothing short of smug. "I was always very good at my job, Okita-san," was all he would say. "Not all of us didn't need to worry about cleaning up our own messes."

"It's a nice change," Soushi pointed out, dragging Souji from the memory as he got to his knees and peered over the back of the couch to meet his sister's annoyed look. "Besides, it doesn't prevent me from doing what I always do, anyway." He was the picture of serenity and reason, unwavering under her frustrated stare.

Hijikata glanced at him, then Saitou, before looking at the twins and chuckling, "Reminds _me_ of two other kids, don't you think, Kin-san?"

Kin, who was perhaps the only one aside from Chizuru who was _really_ enjoying this whole thing with a non-stop grin on her face, laughed again as she came to stand beside him, an affectionate hand on his head that Souji didn't bother to move. Since the fight, she'd been doing that a _lot -_ touching him at random on his head or arm as if to remind herself that he was right there. "Definitely." Her gaze shifted towards Hajime, who was off a ways talking swords with Ichijo who'd more or less continued to ignore them like they weren't there, much as he'd been doing before all of this.

 _It must be the similar training that makes them so...calm._ While it was cute to see them as honest to God children, Souji was with Saya; the physical limitations would drive him crazy. After watching her try to reach the glass with her short arms again and fail, he finally gave up and grabbed her out of the chair, ignoring her startled squeak, and set her firmly on his lap. The added height boost put her just close enough to be able to grab the glass on her own, though she tilted her head backwards to stare at him with an expression that was torn between embarrassment and annoyance. "I would've reached it eventually," she muttered, eyes staring off to the side uncomfortably.

His own were staring anywhere but at Kin, who he could practically _see_ bursting with a renewed desire to comment on that, or at Hijikata whose face would probably make him try and hit him. Which, honestly, he always felt like doing _anyway_ just because it was him. "Yeah, I know."

Saya was quiet a moment before she looked down into her glass and mumbled just low enough so he could hear, "Thank you."

Souji didn't try to hide his small smile and patted her head lightly; like a puppy. _She is rather adorable like one, this way._ "Good kid."

Kin broke then, the smile on her face threatening to split her face in half as she giggled hard enough that she had to sit down in Saya's now vacated seat. "Oh, Sou-chan, you make such a good daddy," she swooned, leaning affectionately into his shoulder and nudging it with her own.

Saya opened her mouth, clearly about to comment, but Souji put his hand over her mouth and shook his head when she looked back at him questioningly. "Don't bother," he advised with an exasperated sigh. "She'll always be like this. It's the nurturer in her. She can't help it. Besides, Kin-neesan is having way too much fun with this to let it go anytime soon."

"Speaking of fun..." Sanan cleared his throat and glanced around in clear suspicion. "Anyone know where _they've_ gotten off to?"

' _They'_ , of course, referred to the idiot trio who were almost conspicuously absent. "Isa messaged Heisuke this morning," he noted absently. "Apparently it was very important, since he said he probably wouldn't get here until later. I'd put my money on the other two being with him."

The news made Hijikata bang his head onto the table while Sanan leaned over as if he were getting a migraine.

"Idiot, you just _had_ a concussion," Mitsu snapped in pure at the former, while Kin moved to where Sanan was and rubbed his back absently. "They'll be _fine_."

"Of course _they'll_ be fine." Sanan's voice was a barely audible mumble as he pinched the bridge of his nose; he actually looked as if he were considering following Hijikata's lead and banging his head on a wall. "It's whoever's around. You never _saw_ the trouble they would get into in Edo back in the day. They don't _plan_ to, but when those three go anywhere alone trouble _finds_ them. _Always._ "

"It's even worse if they go _looking_ for trouble," Hijikata scowled; the expression made Souji snort with laughter, his shoulders shaking with it as his demon-eyed glare turned on him fully. "Why the hell didn't you stop them?"

"Do I look like their keeper?" Souji made a rude noise in the back of his throat and rested his chin on top of Saya's head absently. It felt surprisingly natural for him to do so and clearly she didn't mind as she leaned back into him and actually made herself more comfortable while she watched them trade verbal fire in clear amusement. _Riling him is always so much more fun with a captive audience._ "Unlike _someone_ , I don't spend my day fussing like a hen over grown adults." _Men who have at least a full brain between the three of them. Most of the time._

"Technically, Heisuke's still a minor," Mitsu actually pointed out, clearly taking pity on Hijikata's frazzled nerves, and Souji gave her his best wounded look while the infamous demon commander gave her a rather dopey one Souji never would've thought he'd see on _his_ face of all people. "Besides, he's always had a pretty good head on his shoulders. I'm sure you're just worrying about them for nothing."

The loud trill of Mitsu's cellphone broke the silence, and they all turned to stare at it hard for a long moment. Souji didn't believe in coincidence and he couldn't hide the grin that wanted to split his face as the two older men clearly braced themselves for the worst as Mitsu picked it up with an exasperated look at _all_ of them. Her tone was blatantly defiant as she answered, "Okita Mitsu speaking."

"That's…not a good face, is it?" Saya noted, pointing at her, and Souji couldn't blame her for trying to almost _hide_ behind him at the dark storm that suddenly fell over Mitsu's face.

 _That's a face imprinted very clearly in my childhood memories._ "No, kid, that is not." He covered her eyes, though not before he gave her a small grin and whispered conspiratorially, "You may want to pray for Heisuke. Pretty sure he's in for a world of hurt."

"I'll make sure we have lots of band aids," she retorted immediately, and they both snickered as the storm cloud that was Mitsu migrated outside, clearly needing a breath of air.

Chizuru chose that time to finally wake up from her long overdue rest, of course, and he waved at her with his best smile in place when he saw her come out of the hall.

"You're as gone as he is, you know," Saya snorted, and Souji slumped onto her heavily enough to make her squirm in protest.

"What in the world are you doing?" Chizuru was clearly trying to hide her laughter as she crossed her arms and tried to look stern as she stared at them.

"We were bonding and she's turned on me now," he lamented. "Chizu-chi, she's not cute anymore."

"Told you to return her, Mother," Soushi called over, smiling with a small grin on his face behind the journal he was reading, and Saya really did squawk at that, shooting her brother a gesture that under normal circumstances would've had her grounded for life. Seeing as she was only a decade or so shy of two hundred years old, Souji just laughed loudly at the gesture and patted her head again affectionately.

Chizuru shook her head at them both and went to give Soushi a kiss on his forehead with a murmured, "They don't give receipts when you have children, Soushi-chan."

"Mother!" Saya sounded positively indignant, which just sent them all into new rounds of laughter. It was louder than their antics really warranted, but part of the levity for him came from deep inside where the tension of the past few weeks had taken up residence. For the first time in what seemed like a long time, there wasn't any great danger he had to worry about lurking around the corner. The worst thing he had to worry about now that Rintarou and Kento were dealt with was midterm exams, which Souji wouldn't even dignify with a thought.

He would find out all the information he needed for _those_ from Hajime.

The laughter cut off when Mitsu came back in, her expression dark and brooding, though not actually directed at any of them. "Don't stop having fun on my account," she sighed, "but I do need to go. A situation has…come up."

"I'll come with you. What have they done now?" Hijikata was visibly bracing himself as he rubbed his forehead and got up to get his coat.

From the look on her face, Souji couldn't stop his laughter from bubbling out of his. He barely felt Chizuru _and_ Kin's light smacks on his arm and was very aware of Hajime's knowing sigh as he shook his head at him in despair. _There's only one thing he could've done to make her have that face._ "I didn't think he had it in him…he got arrested, didn't he?"

"I should've gone with him," Hajime lamented absently. "He did seem pretty upset by whatever Isa messaged to him. I know they have not been in contact very much with everything that has been going on."

"Yeah. I think Isa-chan's been pretty upset with him too about it," Souji noted.

"And here I thought he didn't come today because he's still upset with me," Saya sighed.

"Oh, he is." Souji saw no point in lying about that. "Plus, I think it weirds him out that you're all tiny and looking like a grade schooler when he usually looks at you the way he does."

"Souji!" Hajime actually hit him this time and far less gently than Chizuru or Kin would've.

He pouted at his friend as he rubbed at his arm. "That actually stung, Hajime-kun. It's not like she doesn't see it."

"It's true," she agreed, shrugging under the look Hajime sent _her_ too. "That's kind of beside the point right now though." Looking down, her shoulders slumped as she sighed, "I know better than anyone there's no point in thinking on what ifs."

 _Damn, and she's depressed again._ It was perhaps the only thing about her right now that _did_ concern him – the twins were acting _odd_ ever since they'd woken up. Saya's moods fluctuated rapidly between her normal witty demeanor and crushing depression, while Soushi was…calm. It was the type of tranquility when you made peace with some kind of decision and were just waiting for the right time to spring it. And while he could see clearly what was affecting Saya, he had no idea what was running through Soushi's head.

And Souji was just about done with surprises for the year – especially when it involved the twins.

His weird, genetically messed up children of his soul.

It was as accurate an explanation as he'd been able to come up with and accept in regards to their relationship to him as anything else.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel a little paternal about Saya, at least, as he narrowed his gaze at Hajime with an intense stare and said, "Now look what you did, Hajime-kun…you made her sad."

His words actually hit his friend like a slap, and he blinked as he sputtered awkwardly, "I didn't mean…I…" He opened and shut his mouth several times before it snapped shut and he actually _bowed_ towards the little thing on his lap and said quite seriously, "I apologize for my thoughtless words."

Even Chizuru couldn't stop the giggles that bubbled up inside her; Souji didn't even try to hide his amusement and laughed outright while Saya sighed, sliding off his lap and onto the floor as she said, "Oh, for heaven's sake…there's nothing to even apologize for, Hajime-san. He was messing with you. But I think I need to lie down again. I feel tired."

"Sou-chan will do that to you from time to time," Kin quipped as she came over, patting Hajime's shoulder as she passed him. "I'll help you, alright?"

It was probably a testament to how tired she was that she didn't even fuss about in picking her up as she would any regular child her current size. Soushi watched her go with an odd look on his face, but it was gone before Souji could even think to say anything.

"She'll be okay." Chizuru took Saya's spot on his now vacated lap, much to his surprised pleasure, and he wrapped a secure arm around her waist as she leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed happily. "She's a strong girl like you."

"I'm not worried about her." He wasn't, either. He felt annoyed there was little he could do for her, but only time would heal the wounds she had incurred that day – and the many others that had been ripped open, he was sure. "I'm more worried about what Mitsu and the demon commander are going to do to the Idiot Trio once they go bail them out of jail." His lip twitched. "Do you think they want lilies or roses for their funerals?"

* * *

' **Please help me, Heisuke-nii. I need you…'**

Heisuke stared for the hundredth time at the message Isa had sent him that morning, scowling. _They're up to something._ His parents weren't bad people, he mused. Despite not being his biological mother, Toudou Kyoko had actually treated him quite well as a boy. Her relationship with his father was icy at best due to the indiscretion, but to her credit she never held it against him...that she showed, anyway. But she, like Sanan, was high society old money...divorce was not a word in her vocabulary.

It also meant an omiai was a very natural progression of life, to her. Heisuke had only ever needed to attend one before he decided he wanted no part of it, thank you, and she hadn't pressed the issue. Likely, he mused, because when it came down to it they just didn't have that instant bond of blood family. She was a kind, if cool and removed step-mother, and the distinction showed.

"Are you sure they're here?" He stared at the large hotel in front of them and squinted at the top floors thoughtfully.

"Positive." Sano tucked his phone away and pointed towards the highest portion of the hotel. "Our buddy says they're in the conference room on the 32nd floor. Apparently, the guy is some big shot politician's son." Wryly, he noted, "He also said he noticed your step mom take Isa's phone from her when he brought in lunch. I guess she caught her trying to text you."

 _Of course she did. That woman has the eyes of a hawk sometimes._ "This is probably a really _bad_ idea, isn't it?"

"Probably," Shin agreed, resting a supportive hand on his shoulder. "They won't be happy with what you're about to do, you know. Are you prepared for that? It'll be beyond embarrassing for someone like your step-mom who's always so...image conscious."

"They've all but written me off already... _again_ ," he pointed out. "What more could they do? Disown me officially? It's not like _that_ hasn't happened before. But I can't let them force her into this when Isa hates the idea of arranged marriage as much as she hates drugs and puppy killers. Besides, if all goes well, there shouldn't be _too_ much of a scene."

That, of course, proved to be wishful thinking.

Heisuke grimaced again as he set the ice pack he'd been given on his eye, groaning at the aching soreness. _That's going to turn black and blue real soon._ "Sorry, Isa-chan."

"Why?" In the cell next to him, she was the only one who seemed downright enthusiastic as she reached through the bars and touched his hand. "I think it was _awesome,_ Heisuke-nii. Besides, he threw the first punch."

 _Yeah, which knocked me flat on my ass. I think that was when Sano got in his face, too._ The politician's son had grabbed Isa's arm a little bit too roughly to take her away from them and made her stumble, which had been a guaranteed way to set his usually calm friend off. Shin actually took a hit that he'd aimed at Sano when he wasn't looking when the latter had questioned his ability to be a good man, and everything had just devolved from there. His original plan to have Sano's friend sneak her a note to go to the lady's room, rendezvous at the end of the hall, and run the hell away with her was beyond gone at that point. They got to the rendezvous part, but the politician's son having personal guards who barred their way was an unexpected glitch.

Nowhere in that plan was there supposed to be a full 4 on 1 brawl (because of _course_ Isa couldn't stand by while he kept trying to hit them), let alone potential assault charges.

 _At least I can do something about this._ He was avoiding her again, he knew. Saya. He'd been worried this last week about the state of her health, but now that she was awake and on the mend...well, the anger he'd felt in that forest was still there. _How could she still fight knowing it stood a good chance of killing her for good? That idiot! Doesn't she know how many people CARE that she survives?_

It was irrational, Heisuke knew. He'd have done the same, truthfully. But he _hated_ what he felt in that moment when he really thought he was watching her fade away – that he was going to watch someone else die. It was an icy cold grip on his heart that hadn't let go until Kin had called them and said the twins were awake this morning – that they would be OK. But even now, he thought back to that moment and felt ice running through his veins. The worst part was, he knew she was hurting. He hadn't seen her since that evening in the forest, but he knew she was hurting over Kento despite, as she said, not having been _in_ love with him for a long time now. How could she not be?

 _But there's nothing I can do about that. Isa, however..._ "Sorry I haven't really been there lately, Isa-chan." Fortunately, the bench he was sprawled out on was right next to the bars separating them, and he squeezed her hand tightly. _I've missed just talking to her. I just can't talk to her about…all the crazy shit._ "Life got away with me," he settled for saying sheepishly.

"I thought you forgot about me," she admitted, leaning her head on the bars and sighing. "You seem happier, now that you're out of the house though."

"…I think I am, actually." When he thought hard about it, he actually was – even _with_ the craziness. "What about you, Isa-chan? What's going to make you happy? I know I ruined your omiai in an unintendedly spectacular way…"

She snorted derisively. "It was no great loss. _Trust me._ Mother has been tossing high society pretty boys at me since shortly after New Year's, I think." Hesitantly, she added, "Tou-san's been showing me some things about the family company too."

"Yeah, I noticed." Heisuke kept his tone guarded. "What do you think?"

"I…actually found it fascinating," she admitted. "I didn't realize how much goes into running it and how much stuff we have our hands in." Isa went quiet for several moments before she asked him curiously, "What would you think if I said I actually kind of want to get into the family business? Maybe…take over for Tou-san when he retires?"

"I think corporate management better watch out," he grinned. There was no hiding the relief in her face at his words and he couldn't resist laughing, "Did you really think I wanted to take over the family business?"

"Well…it should be yours, technically. Tou-san still hopes you will, I think." Isa eyed him seriously. "You graduate in just a few months too, and I have no idea what your plans are, Heisuke-nii. _Please_ tell me you're not going to slum it like Shinpachi-san and Sanosuke-san."

"Oi!" Across the way, Sano gripped his chest in feigned pain while Shin laughed outright. "We don't _slum it_ , Isa-chan!"

"Fine," she conceded, sticking out her tongue. " _Skirt by,_ then."

"Right now? I just want to get out of here." He kicked idly at the cell door, making it rattle loudly. "Everything else I'll think about later."

"You get your wish, kid." The officer who'd brought them in earlier chuckled. "Charges were dropped and you're free to go. You even have a ride."

"Yosh!" Heisuke jumped to his feet and all but ran out of the cell, stretching. "Freedom!"

"Uh…Heisuke." Sano's voice broke through his good mood, and he stared at him blankly as he motioned behind him rather pointedly. Shin, for his part, had actually managed to make himself scarce, and Heisuke had a _bad_ feeling as he slowly turned around…

The minute he saw Mitsu, he actually stepped back into the cell and shut the door. "I think I'm good for another night," he chuckled nervously. "Really. I deserved it. Totally unacceptable behavior." To the officer, who was clearly amused by it all, he begged, "Please don't make me come out."

"Take it like a man, Heisuke," Sano advised with a sigh, coughing uncomfortably under Hijikata's dark look. "Be a man."

"Perhaps not with advice from you two in the near future," the demon commander said sharply with a sigh, arms crossed in a very familiar intimidating pose as he promised ominously, "We can go over the wisdom of getting into brawls with sons of government officials _later_."

It was only slightly warming that Isa did say uneasily to Mitsu, who looked like a thundercloud come to smite him, "Please go easy on Heisuke-nii. I asked him to come."

"I will…keep that in mind," she promised. "We should go, however. Dinner was going to get started when I left and I'm starving. We can… _discuss_ …everything else after that."

 _That's a discussion I'm not looking forward to._ Heisuke took her at her word and kept his mouth shut as he reluctantly followed her out, smacking Shin who whacked him back while Sano hit them both and nudged them onwards.

The drive to the house was _quiet_. They actually dropped Isa back at his parents first, unfortunately, though he did kiss his sister's forehead as he reminded, "Your happiness first, Isa-chan. Everything else will work itself out. I'll call you later."

"She'll be fine," Hijikata promised him as they drove away. "Your father actually sounded relieved when we spoke to him. He was not a fan of the little junior politician, I guess."

 _Doesn't mean anything when it's Kyoko who'll be chomping at the bit over today. He never cared about this sort of stuff._ Heisuke promised himself to check in with Isa later though, if only to make sure the inevitable fight between mother and daughter didn't get her too upset.

"Hey, if it isn't Heisuke!" The minute they stepped in the doors of the twins' home, he could see everyone was more or less gathered as food was brought out. Souji actually had his usual snarky grin on his face as he called out cheerfully, "Anyone make you their bitch while you were in jail?"

"Souji!" Chizuru smacked him, shooting him a look as he grinned even wider in response before turning her full attention his way. "How's Isa-chan?"

"Getting an earful from Kyoko-san by now, but otherwise amused by the whole thing," he laughed. Glancing around, it wasn't hard to spot Soushi, and he had to blink several times as he stared at the very _young_ boy that was standing in front of him. He saw no sign of Saya, however, which struck him as odd. He'd have expected her to be up and wandering.

"She's in her room sleeping," Chizuru said with a knowing smile, as if she'd heard his thoughts. "I actually prepared a tray of food for her when she wakes up. Can you bring it to her for me, Heisuke-kun?"

"Sure." _Anything to keep me out of Mitsu-san's dark stare._ He took the tray she handed him and made his way down the hall, ignoring the looks he knew he was getting. His relationship to Saya was…complicated…but he did actually want to see for himself that she was OK.

The minute he opened the door to her room, he froze, blinking in startled surprise. "You're not asleep."

Indeed, she wasn't. She was sitting in that window as he'd caught her countless times, though that wasn't what made him freeze in his tracks. She'd been dressed in clothes he was pretty sure were Souji's old things, considering he remembered him being dressed in it and playing with him on the playground when they were younger. His mind actually thought he _was_ seeing Souji, since she really did look like a carbon copy of him.

"I lied," she sighed, sounding tired. "Sleeping helps me recover faster, but I tried closing my eyes and I just see _him_. Mitsu-san hasn't twisted your ears off yet, I see. Jail?"

"Long story. I'm sure you'll get to hear it tomorrow." Heisuke took a seat across from her, setting the food laden tray between them gently. "So…stuck like this for a while?"

"A week or two" Saya waved it off idly. "I'll be back to my usual self soon enough so you don't have to ogle me and feel like a pedophile."

Heisuke choked, and he could _feel_ the heat rushing to his face as he sputtered indignantly, "I don't ogle!"

"Really?" Saya smirked as she glanced off to the side and muttered, "I'll remember that…"

 _I…can't have this conversation right now. No. Not when she looks like a grade schooler._ "Can we…have this discussion when you're all healed up?" His voice was pained as he ran a hand over his face and shook his head. "Just…so weird. Really, really weird."

She chuckled, but nodded once in understanding. "Fine. Thank you for the food too. I'm surprised you're not out in the dining room with everyone else though."

"Long day," he admitted, making himself comfortable as he pulled his legs up to his chest and mirrored her own position as they stared out the window into the night sky. Being as far from their neighbors as they were, she actually had a very clear view of the stars from her window even with the moon out and as bright as it was. "My sister also pointed out something that got me thinking. I actually don't know what I'm going to do with my life. Haven't even given it a thought. Kind of makes me just want to sit and think instead of being around people, you know?"

He didn't really get what was so funny, but the comment made Saya chuckle deep in her throat. "Yeah, I do. Join the club. I've been so focused on running from Kento and destroying the last of the _ochimizu_ ever since the Meiji Era, I don't actually know what to do with myself now that I can actually…do what I want. I've got no more business to take care of." With a small smile, she motioned at the space between them. "For what it's worth you can sit here and just…think with me for a while. I promise I'll behave."

"You're too much like Souji to be able to keep to that last bit," he chuckled, and without thinking did relax a bit as he closed his eyes, on leg dropping to the floor while the other helped prop up his head. Heisuke couldn't help feeling like she was staring, however, and grinned cheekily when he did actually catch her staring. "I'll try not to be too distracting."

It was her turn to blush. "Shut up."

Heisuke smirked, but otherwise went silent as he did lay back and think. He didn't actually make any progress on anything, but it was nice to be able to sit back, relax, and not have to really stress his mind over any life or death situation.

And though he didn't realize until the next morning, he was out cold long before any of his friends came looking for him.

* * *

 _ **And so ends Chapter 30! Our boys and favorite twins get to recover now, though the latter just have to do so in a little bit of an odd way. Hahaha. Not that Kin, Chizuru, or even Souji are complaining. Saya sure is, since being in the body of an 8 yr old is REALLY restrictive. But she's alive, as is Soushi, albeit she's hurting far more than her brother is.**_

 _ **Speaking of Soushi, little brother at least seems to have some ideas as to what he wants to do, now that he and Saya are free to just exist and do what they please. What is it, I wonder? Hmm…**_

 _ **Anyway, only 2 or 3 more chapters to go before we come to an end to Part 2! I was hoping to finish it before November, when I start NaNoWriMo (which I'm using Part 3 to write, incidentally), but kind of cutting it close here…**_

 _ **As always, feedback is always encouraged and appreciated. See you in Ch. 31!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The time has come to say farewell to Chikage and Sen and send their spirits back to whence they came, though not before the demons get to experience the holiday season in this odd modern world with our favorite Shinsengumi boys…**_


	31. Part II - Goodbyes

_**After a lot of tweaking, I think next chapter is the final one of Part 2. It makes me almost sad, but it means our boys' happy endings are that much closer! I also hope I can get the final chapter out before November 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, so I can write Part 3 for NaNoWriMo as I planned. Though it means I have to delay the short story I promised. (I haven't forgotten, KitsuneSenpai18!)**_

 _ **Anyway, please enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Thirty One**_

 _ **Goodbyes**_

"This is _your_ fault!"

"The hell it is!" Toshizo retorted hotly, barely dodging the front door of the twins' home as she slammed it behind her. A very petty part of her almost hoped it would smack him in that handsome face of his. "If it's anyone's fault, it's Kin's!"

"Oh no." Said middle sister held up her hands and shook her head from her place in the kitchen where dinner was obviously well on its way to being made. "Don't go pinning this on me. You guys say cook, I just ask for how many. The whole entertaining bit is _your_ doings." By your, of course, Kin meant the three of them – her, Toshizo, and Keisuke.

"It amuses me how we went from being solitary to perpetually overrun, Little brother," Saya noted idly as she got on her knees and looked over the back of the couch at them thoughtfully. "And you thought getting a big house was a bad idea."

"When it was just supposed to be for you, me, and Ichijo-san, it _was_ ," he stressed with a small snort. Both twins were still tiny, Mitsu was amused to note. 'One or two weeks' had become almost 2 months now with October rapidly coming to a close. Life was, for the most part, back to about normal too…with the exception of these weekly weekend visits to check in with them. All of Souji's free time these days was spent here, getting to know these children of his. Mitsu was rather fond of them herself, truthfully. She saw reflections of her siblings in everything they did, in one way or another – especially when Saya in particular got that scowling frown on her face that just _screamed_ Souji. It was an expression she was wearing quite a bit, considering her physical predicament.

Displeased didn't begin to describe how much she hated being in a child's body.

Today, however, she actually seemed in a fairly good mood, though it might have something to do with Heisuke actually being there. _Still think I should've grounded him for another week or so,_ she mused silently. Her anger over bailing him out of jail was mostly gone; the condescending jabs over her fitness to actually be a guardian to a boy like Heisuke were what kept grating on her every last nerve. High society was full of verbal jabs masked like that – and Toudou Kyoko had learned those _really_ well.

To his credit, Heisuke didn't complain. He did still keep in contact with her via messages this past month though, which Mitsu found interesting. But it really wasn't surprising, since they were so...close. It reminded her a little of her and Toshizo and how it'd been in the beginning. The friendship was always there, and he was easy to talk to. He'd helped her by watching Souji when he was younger so Kin didn't have to be completely homebound every day and could still have her own life. Mitsu had always appreciated it since she'd always felt guilty leaving the day-to-day care to Kin. But she remembered the dance – the longer than polite looks and desire to seek him out at the end of the day when she wanted nothing more than to hide away from the world otherwise because he always did know how to make her feel better.

Despite her ire over the newest developments, it did make her smile somewhat to watch it play out. _Hopefully it won't take him years to move on it though. Of course, like any woman of our family, Saya might just take things into her own hands…_

"So what has your job declared now, Mitsu-nee?" Kin wondered, breaking Mitsu from her distracted train of thought. "What miracle do they want you to do?"

The reminder brought the scowl right back to her lips as she sighed, "They want us to host this year's Halloween gala. Since we did such a wonderful job with Yukimura-sensei's party last minute last year."

Kin's eyebrow arched incredulously. "Halloween is in a little over a week."

Mitsu stared heavenward. "I know." Because he was right there, she smacked Toshizo on the arm with a half-hearted glare. "This is all _your_ fault. You just had to mention me as an option last year? Now they're going to expect me to take care of this stuff every time a party is needed to be put together!"

He rubbed at his arm, more out of habit than any real pain, though it was Keisuke, actually, who pointed out with a vaguely amused smile, "You're a natural as a hostess though, Mitsu-san. You always have been."

Now, it was a fairly bland statement, but Mitsu had known Keisuke for a _long_ time. Longer than Toshizo, honestly. They'd gone through school together since primary and become friends of sorts almost by default. They'd weathered adolescence together as boys and girls began to eye them and gotten each other out of more than a few bad dates with false "emergency" calls. They didn't always seem like they were the closet of friends considering they never really went out of their way to 'hang out' or be particularly buddy-buddy, but Mitsu certainly counted him as one and knew she could rely on him in an emergency the same way he could count on her for the same.

So it was really easy for her to notice the brighter than usual twinkling of his eyes as he said it or the way his smile inched higher in clear amusement at some piece of knowledge only he was obviously privy to. "You son of a bitch," she laughed, even as she felt the need to hit _him_ rise up in a surging wave of annoyance. "You did it!"

To his credit, he didn't bother denying it as he pushed his glasses up his nose and said mildly with that maddening smile on his lips, "I may have mentioned your natural talents in that area compared to mine when the board actually approached me for it this year..."

"Please don't hurt his face," Kin sighed in wry amusement even as she put a good foot of space between her and Keisuke. "I'm rather fond of it how it is, Mitsu-nee."

"Oh, I don't plan on maiming his _face_ , Kin..."

"Savages." The disdain-filled voice made Mitsu pause before she could launch herself at her traitorous friend in her considerable ire. "I see now where he gets it."

Souji shot the demon a dark look. "Ah, and who could forget he's back. It was nice and quiet this past month without his mouth going. Why are you back?"

Chikage actually looked towards Saya at that, his expression pointed. "Ask her."

"I need to release them properly or they can never be reborn." Her face, despite sneering at Chikage, seemed a little sad though. At least, Mitsu thought so. "It's just a matter of when, and _someone_ hasn't told me they're ready to go back yet now that everything is over."

"It because he's too dishonest to say he's been having _fun_ satisfying his curiosity about this era," Sen sniped from the kitchen before he could say anything. "Speaking of, what is this 'Halloween'?"

Kin actually _dropped_ the bowl she was holding, though Ichijo was there to catch it before it shattered on the floor. "What? You don't…?" She shook her head almost immediately after saying it, however. "No, wait, of course you wouldn't. It's not even a big thing _here_ – not like in the west, anyway."

"This is not over," she promised Keisuke with a dark look before turning towards Kin. "We've had a lot of staff who spent time in a lot of western schools, so the board thinks it would be a good idea. Plus, one of the board members is something of a fan of the holiday apparently."

It took…some explaining until Chikage actually understood the concept of the holiday, and even then he obviously didn't see the point. "Children dress up as things or people they don't know and go around getting candy from strangers?" he asked with a tone of incredulity. "I thought you humans normally teach the exact _opposite_ of that."

"…We do, actually," Chizuru conceded, face contorted as she tried to explain it. "It's…Souji?"

Souji held up his hands. "Don't look at me. I was always just in it for the sweets." With a somewhat fond smile, he laughed, "Rina-baachan next door to us made the _best_ homemade fudge."

"Oh yeah, I remember her!" Heisuke added with a fond grin. "She always gave me extra when you and Hajime weren't looking."

Souji looked apt to actually argue about that, so Mitsu jumped in on that just as he and Heisuke started bickering in that way they always did about nothing at all. They could find a way to argue about _dirt_ , she was fairly sure. In some ways, Mitsu suspected that was just how they defined their friendship. Souji and Hajime's seemed based more on mutual respect and similar mentalities, but Souji and Heisuke's friendship was about poking each other's buttons. Bickering for them was like a dinner out for normal people. _Their own odd way of connecting, I guess. Boys will be boys._ "It's more about having a day where you can try being someone else without feeling bad about it."

"Perhaps it doesn't sound so ridiculous…" he finally allowed, arms crossing as he looked away in clear unease.

Sen stared at him for a long moment before snorting, "That's his way of saying he wants to attend this party of yours," she translated, smiling viciously at the annoyed look he shot her in response. Despite the antagonistic overtones to their interactions, Mitsu could see the two obviously had soft spots for each other. It was there in the way she looked at him for just a moment longer after he turned away, or in the way he smirked just slightly the minute he turned his head so she couldn't see him.

"At this rate, we won't be able to attend," Saya scowled, displeased as she looked down at her young body.

"Perhaps you should limit the number of rituals you support next time," Soushi noted mildly, earning a sharp-eyed look from his very annoyed sister.

"Urusai!"

"What kind of theme you going for, Mitsu-san?" Chizuru finally asked, and Mitsu smiled slightly. She _really_ liked Chizuru. Her brother was spot on when he said she was adorable. _She's not stupid, but she's definitely got an innocent way about her that compliments his own jaded innocence nicely._

"I decided on something reasonably simple." Mitsu grinned slightly. "It'll be a masquerade."

* * *

"You know, when she said we were _invited_ , this wasn't quite what I had in mind…"

Behind the mask he'd been given, Hajime rolled his eyes. It didn't shock him at all that the minute they'd arrived, Souji's sisters had shoved trays into their hands and told them to _serve._ _This is, after all, little more than a work party. It would be inappropriate to have young people there, unless it is to work in some capacity._ He was used to it by now, as was Heisuke who'd actually grabbed the tray and was loading it up with drinks before Kin could even shove it in his hands. Souji was pouting about it, but even he wasn't actually shocked.

 _If it weren't for the orange, purple and black color theme, it doesn't even seem like a Halloween party._ The men were all in suits with splashes of purple or orange – similarly, the women were all dressed fairly simply in one of the three colors. It was the masks that were a little outrageous, and more than once Hajime found he had to duck to avoid feathers from the mask being worn by someone a good three feet away from him.

Hajime remembered similar parties – during his time in the police force in particular. Tokio always did enjoy throwing those dinner parties for his subordinates, he remembered. Opening his home to people he didn't know very well always made him twitch, but he'd understood the idea behind it. Appreciation for one's subordinates was important.

Even now, though, he could feel when eyes were on the back of his neck and it made his hair stand on end uncomfortably. He had to fight his instincts as he made his way through the throngs of people, offering drinks and taking empty glasses from the increasingly inebriated. He caught snippets of conversation from everywhere, though most of it was purged from his mind as quickly as he absorbed it as useless.

His ear did perk up at one particular conversation, though.

"You're the spitting image of your mother," an inebriated woman in orange and black was gushing, nearly whacking Sano as he walked by in the head with the feathers that extended off of her mask a good 5 feet. "Your father must be delighted with how beautiful you've grown up to be, Sada-chan."

Hajime closed his eyes, pained. _The fates have a nasty sense of humor, it seems._ He hadn't seen her in a while, admittedly. Their social circles were fairly different and didn't intersect much, though he was always...curious. _I'd forgotten her mother is a nurse at the hospital where Mitsu-san is employed. A rookie oversight on my part._

"Thank you, Hinoe-san." She was the youngest in attendance, so it wasn't hard to find her in the mass of people filling up the twins' house that had been borrowed for this occasion. Hajime had an uncomfortably warm feeling rise up his neck and to his ears as he caught sight of her; the black and violet dress was very flattering and _very_ form fitting. He was only thankful his mask obscured most of the flush in his face from sight, because she looked up just as he was about to turn away and paused, clearly recognizing him.

 _Don't come over. Don't come over._ He could already hear the pounding in his ears starting again, drowning out all other noise to the point of deafening him. Tokio could always make his brain _stop_ , which was a good thing, though not at this particular moment when he really needed it fully functioning.

"Saitou-san." Clearly, fate wasn't about to give him a reprieve as she excused herself and came over to where he was...still frozen in place. "What a surprise to see you here."

"I'm assisting Kin-san," he pointed out stiffly, and he couldn't help glancing all around him for his escape options. There were many though none of the options would allow him to keep his dignity intact since it would require him to, at minimum, knock several dozen people to the floor in his haste. _It's...dangerous for me to speak with her. I can't THINK to any useful degree when she is within touching distance. I might say something I would regret._

"Have I offended you, Saitou-san?" The sudden inquiry actually jolted him out of his own thoughts, her face perplexed and a bit vexed. "I admit, I have a knack for offending with my unfortunate...habit...but I'm pretty sure I haven't said anything that should be offensive enough for you to hate me."

"No!" He blurted it out louder than he'd intended in his horror at the conclusion she'd come to, running a hand over his face as he grimaced behind it. "I'm not offended. I..." _Do not say it. Remember your promise._ "It's...complicated, but I'm neither offended nor vexed and I most certainly do _not_ hate you." He made sure the last part in particular had the strength of his conviction in his voice. "It's...a little complicated."

His soul wouldn't allow that kind of gross misunderstanding to go unchecked.

"You're a strange man," she told him after a moment of stunned silence, and immediately slapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh... _shite._ I didn't mean to say that."

"You are a woman who speaks her mind." Hajime cleared his throat, hiding a small smile behind his fist, "Never apologize for that. It is a charming quality."

"Wish I could convince Kaa-san of that," she sighed. "'You'll scare away any good men by being too honest, Sada. No one wants utter honesty in this world.'"

 _There is a sad amount of truth to that statement,_ he thought internally. Outwardly, all he said was, "Then maybe they're not men at all and not worth your time."

Tokio tilted her head as she looked at him again, much like a bird might stare at a predator in quiet fascination before it got devoured – a rather fitting image, he thought ruefully, considering his past. "Very strange man," she repeated, though it wasn't a bad thing from the smile that flittered across her lips. "I think you're a little strange, Saitou-san, but maybe not so bad."

It was ridiculously foolish to feel remotely happy about that, but he did. He felt the tug in his chest and seriously debated tossing his convictions to the side for her. Tokio was worth it. She'd always been worth it.

 _Don't be selfish._ It was through willpower alone that he restrained himself from doing so, and let her wander away when she was called over to be introduced to more of her mother's co-workers. Hajime watched Tokio go with real regret, unable to say the words he really wanted to say.

 _Him_. Just him. Not an alias or persona or anyone else. Just him.

"Ahhh." Souji's exasperation was audible and the only reason Hajime didn't jump as his hand touched down suddenly onto his shoulders with a small shake. "What are we going to do with you, Hajime-kun?"

He shot him a dark, pointed look that he already knew would be completely lost on Souji. Hajime knew exactly what expression to use when he wanted to intimidate, be it an opponent or a subordinate – but not for the first time he lamented over his inability to phase Souji in these kinds of moments. _Intimidation relies on the other person acknowledging they can't win against you in a fight, and thus have little choice but to accept your whims. This alone makes Souji a bad candidate for this path of persuasion. He has no concept of being weaker than anyone._ "I've no idea what you are referring to."

"Aw, leave him alone, Souji," Shinpachi chuckled as he came over to join them. "He's got his own way. I'd be more worried about Heisuke right now."

Souji snorted, waving it off. "He's a big boy and can take care of himself. He better, or he'll get eaten alive."

The older man arched a bemused eyebrow at him. "Dude, you make the weirdest parent."

It was a relief, at least, that the distraction worked as hoped and Hajime breathed a little easier as he nodded in thanks towards Shinpachi who only grinned wider. They'd been closer later in life for obvious reasons, and maybe it was because he remembered how his relationship with Tokio had been that he'd stepped in to distract Souji who meant well with his teasing, but his wife would always be a sensitive topic for him.

"Where is Heisuke?" Hajime hadn't seen him since they'd arrived and he'd all but went off on his own to start serving. His part-time work with Kin made him a natural at it, and he'd barely seen him much all night.

"I think I saw him duck away ten minutes ago," Shinpachi noted with a shrug, unworried. "He's been schmoozing the guests like a pro all night; he almost puts Sano to shame." He dabbed at non-existent tears with an over-exaggerated sniff. "It makes me so _proud_."

"Who'd have thought Heisuke is actually more successful in his personal life than Hajime-kun," Souji sighed.

 _I will not rise to the bait._ He knew a jab when he heard one, but Hajime merely sighed and turned to go back to work.

And steadfastly ignored the sudden twitch he could feel right over his eye.

* * *

"Oh, that hurts." Heisuke groaned a he bent backwards, sighing as his back gave a very satisfying 'pop'. Most of his bruises were all healed…except one. The deepest still ached if he was particularly active, and spending an entire night serving party goers definitely qualified as _active._ He. At least, was used to it, and Heisuke didn't actually mind playing the server. In some ways, he enjoyed it, since he did get to briefly converse with a lot of people.

"You've been doing a great job all night." He glanced over his shoulder to see Kin peering around the side of the house, her purple and black mask in her hands as she obviously had the same idea as him to get a breather. "You should take a break for a while. Everyone's mostly taking care of themselves."

"Get tired of watching Mitsu-san and Sanan-san take shots at each other?"

Kin rolled her eyes with a snort. "They take passive aggressiveness to a new level. Its equal parts amusing and exhausting." She smiled slightly as she came to stand next to him and leaned against the house. "Have you been alright? You've seemed…odd the past month. Mitsu-nee thinks I'm being a worrier, but I've known you since you were a boy. I like to think I know you, Sou-chan, and Hajime-kun pretty well."

 _Better than my own parents do,_ he thought dryly. Part of him was annoyed with his step-mother, who was more or less blaming Mitsu for his actions at Isa's _omiai_. The other part of him was distracted by thoughts of the future…and what he was actually going to do now. _I've put it off for so long, but now there's nothing more pressing to take its place._ "You do," he told her with a self-depreciating smile. "I know Hajime-kun and I appreciate how much you always worry about us even though you don't have to."

"Of course I do!" Kin almost sounded offended at an assumption that said otherwise. "You both may as well be like slightly better-mannered little brothers. Just don't tell Sou-chan." She chuckled fondly. "He might get jealous."

Heisuke laughed – the first in what felt like a long time. _He probably would. Not that we could ever replace him for her._ Whether they realized it or not, the whole family had sibling complexes.

"I'm surprised you're not with Saya-chan," Kin continued saying, and Heisuke groaned in slight annoyance. _Why does everyone presume I'm glued to her hip?_ "Oh, don't give me that." She actually smacked his arm in mild rebuke. "I didn't mean it like that, anyway. You've been a good friend to her, haven't you? I ask because she seemed depressed when I looked in on her earlier – more than is usual for just her unfortunate physical state at present. I thought you might know."

"She hasn't said anything to me." Thinking back, he hadn't seen her at _all_ today. Not even a text message, which was odd. Saya always seemed to have something to say to him. "I...haven't actually seen her today at all. Depressed, you think?"

Kin crossed her arms and sighed. "I can't say I know her habits very well, but she's doing what Sou-chan does in a mood – brooding and going real quiet. And we all know how healthy _that_ tend to be."

 _Hiding things again._ Heisuke pinched the bridge of his nose. She was like Chizuru in that respect, but with Souji's ability to put on a mask when she was lying. Chizuru, at least, was always unable to lie worth a damn. Souji though? Souji could lie with a smile on his face and leave no one the wiser. _He does it all the time to Hijikata just because,_ he thought with a slight smirk.

"Go be her friend." Kin patted his shoulder supportively, nodding in the direction of her window that was the only one lit on this side of the house. "It's got nothing to do with if you like her like Shin and Sano think you do. She's your friend and I think she might need one right now. Does anything else matter beyond that?"

... _Not really, no._ He left Kin standing there after another moment, though not before he gave her a hug that made her squeak in surprise and a kiss on her cheek. "Sanan-san's a lucky guy," he grinned, feeling as if a weight had been lifted.

She always did know instinctively what to say to make him feel better.

"There's that smile," she chuckled, patting his cheek. "Now go be you and make that girl feel better. She's had enough years of being sad, I think. Don't you?"

It wasn't hard to find Saya – she and Soushi were more or less keeping away from the party to avoid unwanted questions, though he knew Chizuru kept popping in to make sure they were fine and sneak them food. She'd said as much the few times he'd noticed her filling up a tray in the kitchen. There were only two places Heisuke knew she ever hid however, and it didn't surprise him at all to find her in her room at that window again.

The argument he walked in on was a bit of a surprise though.

"Saya-neesan!" Soushi's mouth snapped shut as he swallowed whatever he was going to say before he'd opened the door, but clearly he was as troubled as she was upset.

"We can talk about it more later, little brother," she sighed, scrubbing angrily at her face. "I'll keep my promise, though."

Heisuke waited until Soushi reluctantly left, clearly bothered, to say in exasperation, "You know, I keep stumbling upon you crying at that window way too often."

"Wouldn't happen if you would knock and not just walk in," she pointed out with a slight snip in her voice, though he ignored that for the moment in favor of sitting across from her in the same spot he always did. It was a surprise the seat didn't have a dent of his butt in it for how frequently it felt like he ended up sitting here.

"Feel better?" He leaned his head against that back of his hand and regarded her with an arched eyebrow.

"Not really," she sighed. "Sorry. Today isn't the best day ever."

"You don't say…"

The sarcasm at least got her glaring at him. "Haha." It fell as she leaned her head on her drawn up legs and stared blankly out the windows, her usual feisty attitude deflating quickly. "He liked this western holiday a lot. Halloween. Gave an excuse to be someone else for a night."

It didn't take much to figure who she was referring to. _Kento._ For all his faults, Heisuke had to believe there was some redeeming quality to the demon, though spirits only knew he'd seen none of it. Saya wouldn't be hurting over it so much if there wasn't. _You can't hate so strongly without having loved just as hard once before...or so they say._ "I thought it wasn't so bad the last few weeks?" That's what she'd told him, anyway.

"It wasn't." Saya didn't turn her head as she pointed blindly towards her desk. "Souji-san gave me those earlier, though. Said he found them while they were rooting through his room at Rintarou's place and thought I should keep them. It kind of...unintentionally picked off the scab."

 _Souji no yarou..._ Heisuke ran his fingers over the old photographs, smiling slightly despite himself. He'd seen the photos already, but he did notice one in particular was missing – the oldest one taken of Chizuru and the twins back when they were young children in truth. The rest were of her, Soushi, Kento, and a handful of others that they'd met through the years. "I can see how that might be," he conceded. He picked up one that she'd taken with Chikage, of all people, their expressions predictably annoyed. Heisuke couldn't resist noting the relaxed tilt of his shoulders as she leaned on him though. "You were really close with that bastard, weren't you?"

Saya glanced at the picture he held up and gave a bark of laughter despite herself. "I like to think so. He was a hard ass as an instructor, but he was sort of kind to us in his own way. Kazama-san helped me find some…direction when I really needed it too." At his silent question, she shrugged and said simply, "I took mother's death particularly hard. Between him and Sen-san's persistence, they didn't let me mope too long though. Said neither of my parents would like that."

Heisuke actually thought about that for a moment before he was forced to concede to that point. _They're right. Souji never did like seeing little kids crying._ He'd always seen him playing with the Yagi's children back in the day and he'd always make it a point to tease or tickle them back into good spirits when they got upset. "He was right on that. Souji's always been a soft-touch for kids. Something about them not having the guile to really lie or deceive."

She smirked a little at that, amused, but Heisuke didn't get a chance to ask why as his ears picked up a noise that he recognized all too well.

The sound of metal clashing against metal.

Saya obviously heard it too, because she peered out her window and said in both exasperation and confusion, "What the hell are they doing?"

One look at who it was – and of _course_ it was Souji and Chikage – told him all he needed to know. "Your guess is as good as mine," he said honestly. Heisuke grinned a bit as he glanced at her, then the window, and arched a pointed eyebrow at her. "Shall we take the express route down? We should probably find out."

Saya only rolled her eyes, automatically looping her arms around his neck as he scooped her up almost single-handedly. "You break your leg and I'm just going to laugh," she warned him.

"Fair enough." Pushing the window open, he only warned her, "Try not to scream," before jumping.

To her credit, she didn't say a word, though he did notice she held on quite a bit tighter as they fell. He felt the impact from his feet hitting the ground shoot straight up through his legs and Heisuke knew he'd pay for it later, but instead he eyed her with slight incredulity as she all but tried to crawl into him if it were physically possible. "You go up against a demon far stronger than you without batting an eye but _this_ freaks you out? I've jumped from trees twice as high before." _Sprained an ankle from that one, of course, but she doesn't need to know that._

"Demons don't _fly_ ," she hissed, and he laughed shamelessly at her expense that earned him a smack from her ineffectual little fist. "You can let me down now!"

Heisuke made no move to do so. "Nah. Quicker this way, what with your short legs and all…"

It probably said something about him that he took as much amusement from her reaction to that as he did, but for the moment Heisuke couldn't bring himself to care. " _Teme_ , I'm going to _kill you…"_

"Aww, that's practically a confession of love in your family." Relentlessly, he poked and prodded, forcing away her melancholy mood and replacing it with some good old fashioned ire. Granted, it was at him, but he could take the pain she'd probably inflict once she was back to her older, normal self.

Hopefully.

With Saya suitably irritated with him, he turned his attention to their current issue. _Now what the hell are those two idiots doing…?_

* * *

The argument, Chikage mused, was irrelevant.

He wasn't sure how it started, but he knew this was what he wanted – one last fight, one last moment to feel alive. He didn't want to be anyone else but himself, but if this western day was an excuse to pretend to be someone else, he would pretend he was still at the pinnacle of his strength.

Okita just happened to be the best option he had available for his purposes.

"Souji!"

His eyes never flickered, but he could tell when his attention diverted to Yukimura, who looked equal parts annoyed and concerned. "It'll be fine, Chizu-chi." His gaze met his in an almost challenging look; Chikage could see a level of knowledge there that annoyed him. _He knows._ It was written in his smug expression and he felt infuriated to be seen through so easily buy _him_.

They moved in an instant, their blades silver blurs as they met under the moonlight with angry squeals. Despite being confined by his western formal wear, Okita's movements were very similar to the strikes of the man he remembered vividly fighting at the Ikedaya. The only difference now was that their strength was roughly equal, from his estimations. It was irritating, but it kept it from being boring, and he met his attack full on, pushing against him and reveling in the adrenaline surge he could feel to the tips of his fingers.

"Trust me, Chizuru-chan," he insisted, grunting with the effort as he pushed him away and they both skidded back a foot or so, smirking. "Besides, I'm not the one he really wanted to fight."

"Oh?" Chikage arched a curious eyebrow. "And who exactly am I supposedly wanting to really fight?"

"Saya-chan." He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, the playful smirk never wavering as they circled each other…like caged animal might. "It's rather annoying…she is supposed to be my kid and everything, but I'm not the one who got to raise her. That was you." His lip twisted like he'd tasted something sour. "Whether you like it or not, she's your legacy."

 _He sees too much._ Chikage didn't like how close it was to the truth. "Ichijo is my legacy," he retorted. "She was and has always been a pain in my side."

A sharp burst of laughter made him turn. Chikage glared at Kyo who'd remained mostly quiet up until now as he said in amusement, "Just like her father. Didn't stop you from favoring her anyway."

"Shiranui…"

The threat was tacitly clear in his tone, but apparently death made the other demon not care, because he continued speaking as if he hadn't said anything at all. "She was your favorite pupil. You already know Ichijo's going to be fine. He's the last of the purebloods, aside from myself. But Saya's…what was it you always said?"

 _You know damn well._ "Weaker. Innately weaker and more…fragile." She hurt easier, bled easier, and was slower than his kin. Perhaps it was the air in this odd new era, but he did find himself…a little annoyed by the questions left in his mind.

"I never have, or never was _weak_ you ass."

He glanced over just as the girl herself walked over, Toudou trailing behind her chuckling about something or another. "Tell me that when you don't look like a brat."

"Fine." In the blink of an eye, she changed – returning to her older form that he was most familiar with.

Toudou sputtered in surprise when she did, immediately taking off his coat and jamming it on her shoulders. "What the hell? You can do that already?"

"Not for long," she said with clear irritation. "This will set me back a few days. Besides, he needs to know. How he'll be remembered."

Chikage clenched his jaw. "You're absurd."

Saya just started humming, a smirk on her lips. To anyone else, it probably made no sense, but he could hear the words in his head that accompanied the tune and he closed his eyes…remembering. Nights among his clan listening to the songs made up by them. Some were decades old, others made at the spur of the moment. It was the only way those of his clan had ever managed to be somewhat honest. But this tune was his, the one he'd made up on a particularly nostalgic night, and heard only by two others.

"She always did listen very well," Senhime chuckled, leaning in against his side. "You never even let me hear it."

" **Live with pride, obey the blood. To the battle that will create a demon's world."** Her smile didn't waver as she let it hang there, eyebrow arching. "I'll always remember them. All of them."

"The elders would be turning in their graves to know it ended up being you after all." The thought amused him greatly despite himself. "You know what you'll have to do."

"Yeah." She met his eyes squarely, and like always he could see very clearly what the plan was from her face. "We've got a plan."

"I'm not surprised." _It's always been the way things would need to be. Living as long as we do is not a burden that can be carried by just anyone._ He turned to Sen and said simply, "I think we should go."

"It's time," she agreed. "We've said our goodbyes to Ichijo-chan. Now we know Saya-chan will be fine too. She's strong now. Stronger than before."

"Sen-chan…" Chizuru stepped forward as the energy fueling the ritual crackled in the air, surrounding Saya in the light blue glow it resonated with.

"We'll see each other again, Chizuru-chan!" She smiled easily at her, but Chikage could feel the death grip Senhime had on his hand. "Take care of Saya-chan!"

"If she'll let us," Souji snorted. Chikage smirked too despite himself. _A true enough statement._ To him, he said simply, "I'm only going to say this once. Thank you. For…well…"

"They were not…unpleasant to have around," he admitted, glaring when Sen snorted. To Saya, he said firmly, "Carry the pride of my clan. Ichijo doesn't know all of it. He was born in the middle of the fighting, so he didn't get to learn the history and everything. Not like you did. It's all with you."

"It won't be forgotten," she promised. Her smile slipped as she bowed deeply at her waist, as respectful as she would ever get. "Thank you very much. For everything, Chikage-san. Sen-sama."

And with that, she released them.

He could feel it when the ritual broke, snapping like a rubber band between them. He stared at his hand that was rapidly fading away and looked skyward instead, sighing. "The sky is far more pleasant this time." No smoke, blood, and screaming. Just…silence.

"I guess you weren't such a bad husband," Sen noted. He couldn't feel her hand anymore, though she was still holding onto his. "Wait for me?"

He smiled slightly in response and his affection for the pain in the ass woman beside him was clear. What harm could allowing her to know it now do? _We will be spirits again soon enough._ "Don't take too long, _ijiwaru onna."_

They disappeared long before his sword dropped to the ground.

* * *

"Are you alright?"

"I hate goodbyes," Saya sighed, gripping her chest. "I'll be fine though, mother. Releasing rituals takes a lot out of you." She turned behind her, looking past Heisuke and into the darkness beyond. "I presume that's why you tried sneaking away without saying one?"

Chizuru blinked, startled as Ichijo walked out with as much dignity as one could muster when being caught sneaking, a duffle bag slung casually over his shoulder. "Something like that," he shrugged. "It's about time, don't you think?"

"That was always up to you." Wordlessly, she held out Chikage's sword to him. "It does technically belong to you. Sen-sama's too, for that matter."

"I won't need them for where I'm going." Ichijo shook his head. "Besides, you're the one who likes collecting those. You keep them safe."

"Where will you go?" Chizuru couldn't help wondering.

Ichijo shrugged. "Travelling. It's about time I saw this world I need to live in for myself."

"Best way to learn about it," Shiranui agreed with a nod. "I think I'll hang around Japan for a while myself. Been a while since I've been home."

"You better visit." Saya's smile was lopsided as she gave him a brief hug. "I'll kill you if you don't."

"You'll try," he snorted. "Take care of yourself, Saya-san. And thank you for taking care of me all these years."

"Seems like everyone has plans," Souji noted idly, coming to put a hand on Saya's shoulder. Glancing downward, he wondered, "Should I be worried about yours?"

"I don't know." The look on her face did give Chizuru a little bit of anxiety, but most of what the twins did generally did, so she wasn't surprised. "I can tell you I've got one more thing that needs to be done, though it's not here. Soushi and I were arguing about it the last few days, but he's right. We need to do it."

"Do what?"

"Go back to Kyoto." She glanced up at them, her expression uneasy. "We need to go back home to finish one last thing."

 _That sounds vaguely ominous._ Chizuru glanced at Souji who nodded in silent agreement. "When?"

"Not until the end of the year," she smiled ruefully. "That's what we decided."

"I wouldn't mind seeing that old place again," he mused lightly. Chizuru chuckled at his blatantly pointed words.

Subtle, he was not.

"I won't stop you if you come too," Saya chuckled. "Might be better if you did. Mother, too."

 _Not planning to run away, then._ Chizuru was half convinced that was it – Souji too from the startled raise of his eyebrow at her lack argument against them tagging along. It was both relieving and slightly more anxiety inducing since it left even more questions.

 _If they're not going to get away, what do they need to go for?_

* * *

 _ **One last little mystery from the twins. Hahaha. Any guesses?**_

 _ **And I admit, I like Mitsu and Keisuke's banter. Those two cracked me up to write. Makes me wonder what they were like during their school years together. And Hajime got to see Tokio again! Thankfully, they got to leave off on a slightly better note too, though I agree with Souji. What are we going to do with that stubborn boy? Sigh. He's right too that Heisuke's…personal life…is in a slightly better position than his too, though a relationship is the last thing on his or Saya's mind. He's got a future – one he never thought to think about – facing him and no idea what to do. I wonder what he'll decide to do…**_

 _ **Please look forward to the Part 2 Finale in the next chapter! As always, feedback is always appreciated and encouraged!**_


	32. Part II - Kyoto

_**Ah, and the finale is here! Please don't hate me for what is about to come to pass! Anyway, please enjoy and look forward to Part 3!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Thirty Two**_

 _ **Kyoto**_

"How the hell do they get lost?"

 _Rather easily, it would seem._ Souji rubbed his forehead as they stood in the middle of the bustling side street in Kyoto, eyes narrowed. "Apparently your brother has picked up Chizuru's unfortunate habit. She used to get lost all the time when we went into town if I didn't hang onto her hand."

"Pretty much." Saya's expression was a mirror of his own, though she pinched her nose instead. "Gave her a few heart attacks the rare times we'd come into the city with her."

"Sounds about right." He wasn't too worried at the moment though – Soushi might not like him, but he adored Chizuru, so she was as safe as she could be even without him there at present.

"I at least know where they'll make their way." She sounded so sure of that, though she waved it off when he shot her a questioning look. "Come on. We might as well eat first."

 _Well, I haven't really gotten to talk with her since we arrived in Kyoto._ She'd seemed normal though, so he'd put it out of his mind and allowed his brain to wander. Part of him wished Hajime or even Heisuke were here to appreciate the very surreal feeling of being back on these very streets. Most looked very different, but some…some were like stepping out of a time warp and looked as if not even a day had passed from his memories. Those were more on the outskirts rather than the city proper, but they'd seen both in the last few days.

Surreal didn't even begin to describe it.

"Feels odd to be back home," Saya noted as they took their seats.

"At least you're back to normal." It'd taken another month before he'd seen her and Soushi resume their…'normal' appearances. A very small, secret part of him that he'd never tell anyone had enjoyed the time they'd spent in their younger forms, though. It'd given him a small taste of what it'd probably been like in the past. "That's what you've been wanting, right?"

"What I want, huh?" She trailed off, staring listlessly out the window. "I've wanted a lot of things over the years, you know. I just can't have any of it."

"Like what?" _What dreams are in your head, kid?_ It surprised him that he really did want to know. It wasn't very often when she was completely candid about this. "What is it you've wanted?"

For a minute, he thought she wasn't going to answer him, but Saya seemed to be in a pretty talkative mood for a change. Her first words unintentionally stung, though. "In the beginning? I wanted my father. Kids are…unkind sometimes. I never thought there was anything wrong with it just being the three of us until It got brought up once by our neighbor. Real traditionalist who didn't like Mother because she was a single mother. Thought she should marry so Soushi and I would be 'raised properly'."

Souji clutched the glass of water he'd been brought so hard his knuckles turned white. It was ridiculous to be mad about it, but he was. "Oh, it wasn't just that. She didn't like us even when I was alive because we 'lived in sin'." He snorted derisively at the memory. "Glad to see that miserable woman never changed."

"Her kids were just as bad," Saya snorted. "It was what prompted me to try and find out about you, though. I knew who you were from mother, because she always made sure we knew about you, but she couldn't tell us…much."

"What did you learn?" Souji was very curious about this in particular, though he had an even more important question he wanted to ask too. Just…later.

Saya laughed in amusement. "It depended on who I asked. The sweets shop owner in town painted you as a 'charming young man with a real sweet tooth'. Conversely, another shop owner painted the entire Shinsengumi as extortionists, and you in particular as a demon with a loose blade. The most interesting one was the owner of the Yagi House…he remembered you real fondly from his childhood. Said you played with him and his friends all the time."

"I always did like kids." _I just couldn't get to know my own…until now._

Something in his tone must've given him away; she looked up sharply, her hand waving back and forth in front of her. "I understood _why_ you weren't there, but I did…miss it, I guess. On the rare instances we'd go to town, I'd watch other little girls riding on their father's shoulders and…wonder. Silly things like that. When we got older, and Mother had to tell us about the ochimizu…I knew then that I had to make sure that stuff never got to see the light of day. I destroyed it – all of it – and anyone who had stupid ideas of using it that couldn't be…enlightened to the foolishness of such a thought."

"Good." Hearing that actually made him breathe easier. Sanan probably would too, once he heard that. _He's been kicking himself for that more than anyone._ "Surely that's not all, though?"

"I wanted to be happy…I thought I could be with Kento." Just saying his name deflated her visibly. "I would've been, too, but the Kazama clan and his own desire to be a 'good demon' made that impossible. There were others I thought I could…but you've already heard about them." Her eyes darkened as she crossed her arms and stared at the table between them. "Kento made sure that would never be possible, either." She laughed then, though it was a bitter sound even to his ears. "Which is really messed up, when I think about how badly I still hurt over him. It's still a stab in my chest when I say his name."

"The most romantic thing I once said to your mother is that I would kill her before I allowed her to lose sight of herself – of who she was." Souji grinned ruefully. "I can't really throw stones there, can I?"

"Not really." She seemed to feel slightly better about it though from the small smile she gave him. "Thank you."

Souji offered her a smile of his own – an honest one laced with the affection he'd cultivated for her in their brief acquaintance. Soushi was more distant at his own preference, by Saya had managed to squeeze herself in there. She had just enough of his spirit for him to recognize, which is why Souji felt the need to ask the big question that'd been nagging at him for a while now. "I asked you this once before, but it seems this might be a better time." He turned briefly to acknowledge the waitress who brought them their food, though he barely remembered actually ordering it. "What do you think of me, kid? After all the stories you found out about me."

Truthfully, Souji was expecting another smart ass remark. _It's what I'd give._ He didn't particularly like having these sorts of conversations, but his gaze was intent as he watched her frown thoughtfully and actually consider his question. "Honestly?" she finally sighed, "I think I see why Sen-sama told me I have a lot of your spirit in me. That was what she told me to get me out of my depression after I had to take care of Mother, you know. For all the stories I tried to gather – the scraps of information about you – I could learn the most by looking in a mirror. It did make me feel absurdly better."

"Flattering, but doesn't really answer the question," he prodded lightly. "I'm a master at dodging uncomfortable conversations too, but no getting out of this one."

"I'm not dodging," she pouted defensively, muttering low enough just so he could hear her, "I just don't know how to explain that I…well…I feel like you're you." She made an uncomfortable gesture. "You're just…my dad."

It was silly to be so pleased, but he was. Souji grinned widely, reaching across the table to rustle her hair affectionately as she smacked at his hand rather ineffectually. "You're a good kid," he admitted affectionately, "I'm used to having your oddness around, I think. So can you do your 'cousin' here a favor? Chizuru-chan is convinced you're both going to leave now that everything is taken care of and is working herself up into a tailspin. So can you at least tell _me_ why we're really here?"

"We're here to visit someone, like I said." Saya leaned back and closed her eyes, and her arms crossed tighter in a very defensive posture. "She's very important to Soushi in particular, and it's a long overdue visit."

 _Important, huh?_ There was no doubt in what she meant by important – it was written plainly on her face. "OK…but there's something else. I know when people are hiding things, and you've been sitting on something in particular since the Halloween masquerade. Something about a promise."

"I guess there's no point dancing around it now," Saya muttered, more to herself than him. "Yeah. I made Soushi a promise, back when we did that binding ritual before he would've died. We came back here so I can finally make good on it. He feels it's time. I can't disagree, though I still don't like it."

"And what's this promise?" He was about as ready as he could be for whatever she was going to say, but he still didn't expect what it was she said next.

"We're here so that I can release him. Undue the ritual." Her voice was so quiet he could barely hear her, though she grimaced in clear pain. "As you said, everything is over, and I promised once we took care of it…when everything was all over…I would let him go. I'd say goodbye."

Souji blinked, startled. "But didn't you both tell us if you do, than…?"

"Yes." Months of heart ache was in that one admission, and suddenly her behavior over the last few months made a lot more sense. "We're here, where it all began, so Soushi can die."

* * *

"Shouldn't we look for them…?"

"They'll be fine, Mother," Soushi assured her as they climbed the temple steps. "Saya-neesan knows where we're heading, so I'm sure she'll bring Souji-san as soon as she realizes we got separated."

"Souji is never going to let me hear the end of this…" she groaned. The crowds were just so dense! She'd looked away for one minute, and both Saya and Souji were gone – far ahead of them and probably looking for them.

"Probably not," Soushi sighed ruefully. "He does seem to enjoy teasing you often."

"He's an absolutely wretched tease," Chizuru huffed, though a small fond smile crossed her lips. "He always has been."

"He makes you happy though." It was more statement than question and Chizuru looked at her son oddly at the tone of his voice. "Right, Mother?"

"Always." She set a hand on Soushi's shoulder tentatively. "Is everything alright, Soushi? You seem…a little tense."

"It's being back here," he admitted. "Lots of memories."

 _That, I understand._ _I just don't think that's all there is to it._ Call it mother's intuition, but she had a feeling he wasn't being entirely honest. "So who are we here visiting?"

"Someone I want you to meet." His look softened into something equal parts tender and affectionate. "I promised her I would bring you to meet her one day."

It didn't take long to find who they were looking for. Chizuru came to a stop in front of a fairly old grave, though it was obviously well kept. Soushi knelt in front of it and laid a hand against the marble where a name was printed; Chizuru's eyes widened. "'Okita…?'"

"Okita Hannah," he read off with a wistful expression. "My wife." He laid down the flowers he'd been holding the whole time and sighed quietly. "Sorry for my long delay, Hannah. Saya-neesan's kept me fairly busy, but you remember how she always was."

 _Shiranui-san did say he married a nice girl._ Chizuru stayed silently as she listened to him talk to her, relieved that he'd at least found someone as special to him as Souji was to her. She'd been worried that their lives had been nothing but war, but clearly that wasn't the case.

"I brought my mother, too, just like I promised." He turned just enough to motion her forward. "I told you I'd introduce you to my parents one day."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Hannah." Chizuru knelt beside him, smiling as she grabbed a hold of his hand and squeezed it. She'd spoken like this to shrine in their home, hoping Souji could hear her too. She'd told him all about Saya, Soushi, and how they were doing…just so she could feel like he was still with her.

They sat there for a good hour, talking to her grave. She got to learn a lot about his life too, at least, and was happy to hear he'd at least been happy with his wife and not entirely consumed by the demon war, like Saya had seemed to be. She waited until he seemed to be finished before asking lightly, "Did she know? About you and Saya…"

"Yes." He wiped a piece of dirt off the base of the grave idly. "I kept nothing from her…it was too hard to explain why Saya-neesan didn't get any older otherwise. She didn't care. Hannah just figured it was why I always seemed better than any human man she'd ever met."

"She loved you," Chizuru smiled. "And you took in orphans?"

"She couldn't have children of her own due to medical issues, so it was the only way she would be able to have kids," he explained. "I…didn't mind. I still keep track of them…or their descendants, anyway. All of them are pretty scattered across the world now."

"I wish I could've met her in person," she murmured wistfully. "She sounds like a lovely girl. And from the west, I'm guessing?"

"Yes." Soushi chuckled fondly. "Blonde haired, blue eyed, and as western as you could get."

"I'm glad she made you happy." Chizuru leaned her head on his shoulder, sighing quietly. "You deserve to be happy."

She could feel the tension that pulled at his muscles at that; Soushi squeezed tightly on her shoulder as he said quietly, "Mother…I need to tell you something. About this trip."

 _Oh, that doesn't sound good._ "It's not all that it seems?" she joked, earning a slightly abashed look from her son. "I did figure out that much. You and Saya-chan never could hide much from me."

"I remember." More seriously, he said, "I made a promise with Saya-neesan a long time ago, Mother. We're here so she can keep her promise to me too."

"What promise?" That unsettled, gut wrenching feeling was back, but Chizuru forcibly squashed it through willpower alone as she met Soushi's gaze squarely. "It's alright, Soushi-chan. Just tell me."

"I…made her promise that once we settled all of our unfinished business, she'd let me go." He grabbed both of her hands as she stilled, her brain slowly processing what he was telling her. "We're here so she can release me from the ritual."

"But you'll die!" she cried in distress, and all the worry of the past few months came swarming back.

Soushi held her hands tighter. "Everyone dies eventually, Mother. Saya-neesan will too, one day. It'll just take her a lot longer than most. I should've died over a century ago and gone over to the other side with Hannah, but I didn't. Saya-neesan needed me still, and I…I was _scared_. I didn't want to leave her alone, because we'd just lost Sen-san and Kazama-san who'd given us a home and demons everywhere wanted her dead. But she's stronger now – better now – and no one is going to come after any of you again. I can rest easy, knowing that." Quieter, almost pleadingly, he told her, "And I'm _tired_ , Mother. So tired. Please don't be upset. I've lived a long life and lived it well. Please don't be mad."

Tears fell from her eyes as she clung to him, grabbing Soushi in a hug so tightly not even air could pass between them. "I'm not mad, but you're telling me you came here to _die!_ "

A hand came to rest warmly on her shoulder and Chizuru knew who it was even before she looked up and met sympathetic green eyes. "Souji…"

"He wants to go on his own terms," he whispered, his expression oddly shuttered as Saya stood off to the side, talking quietly to Hannah's grave. "That's more than most people get."

Chizuru wrapped her arms around him and cried – she wept until her head ached from lack of hydration and tears could no longer fall from her eyes. Saya steadfastly refused to look at her or anyone, for that matter, and Soushi…

Soushi looked calm.

"Just one more goodbye," Souji whispered, holding her close. "I know you don't like it, but do you really want to keep him from getting what he wants?" Looking over her shoulder, he met Soushi's gaze steadily. "Is it what you want?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation. "I want to join my wife. I've kept her waiting long enough."

"When?" It took a little, but Chizuru finally found her voice as she stared at them, red-eyed. "When do you plan on…leaving?"

"Tonight." Soushi stared at sun that was starting it's decent in the sky, smiling slightly. "At the stroke of the New Year's bells. You can still hear them pretty clearly from the house."

The night, of course, came quicker than Chizuru would've liked. Dinner was a quiet affair, though Saya and Souji made small talk to keep it from being deathly silent. It surprised her not at all that her family's old house on the Yukimura lands had been rebuilt from the bottom up, and even though it wasn't the same wood on the floor, Chizuru couldn't help staring at the spot where she'd found Souji's empty yukata, her eyes watering. _Now it'll be my son's grave too._

It would be easier if she didn't understand it, but she did. With the time she'd had to think, she could see why he wanted this. _He's lived, fought, loved and hated. I just…I always assumed they would both be here in the future. Soushi…and…_

 _Saya._ She stared at her daughter, blinking as the realization hit. _How has she been feeling this whole time?_

"Something on your mind, mother?" She smiled lightly, eyebrow arching.

"I…just realized how selfish I've been," Chizuru groaned, hiding her face in her hands. "I didn't even think…"

"Contrary to popular belief, you _are_ allowed to be selfish from time to time, Mother," Soushi chuckled wryly. "Saya-neesan's had a few weeks to process it. I didn't want to ruin your entire trip here and…sprang it on you. I'm sorry about that. It just…seemed like a wiser idea at the time."

It seemed so…banal as they spoke of it like speaking about the weather. Chizuru could feel the awkwardness lifting though, as if it'd been cut away by a knife.

"Not worried about how I'm taking it?" Souji asked with a grin.

Soushi gave him a dry look. "Not particularly, no."

The laughter that bubbled up chased it away, and with it came a warm, encompassing feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. It was just the four of them and no one else in the house that had been home to them all, and for a few hours…they felt like a real family. They laughed and joked about memories, forgetting entirely about the goodbye that was just around the corner.

At least, until she heard the first bell ring.

Chizuru's laughter died as she heard it, like a bell signaling death. Saya and Soushi stopped too, and the former glanced over at him wearily, waiting. "It doesn't have to be today," she pointed out, though her tone clearly held no hope for it.

"You know I won't." Soushi leaned over and kissed her forehead with a small smile. "Let's go outside, huh?"

It was a…spectacularly beautiful night. Chizuru held onto Souji partly for warmth even with her coat, and partly because she didn't think she'd be able to walk if she wasn't. She was shaking – down to her bones – but only a small portion of it had anything to do with the cold winter air.

Not that the twins seemed bothered by any of it, coatless as they were.

They sat on the large boulder out in the yard, just like they had many times before as children, and she stood off to Soushi's right as they all listened to the deep vibrations of the bells at the nearby temple. That chill accompanying the feeling of energy being summoned ran down her spine, and she could see Saya's eyes were golden and her hair as white as snow as she swallowed hard and moved her hands in the air, as if playing with something no one else could see. "Little brother…"

"Shh." He smiled, though he turned his head to the right to face them first. "Make Mother happy," he demanded of Souji firmly. "Saya-neesan too."

"I would even if you didn't tell me, kid," he promised, and in that moment Chizuru thought he saw them finally reach an understanding with each other.

"Soushi…"

"Mother." He smiled – full on and bright and the words she wanted to say died in her throat as she stared at that happy expression she hadn't seen him give since he was a young boy in truth. "Be happy. Be selfish. You need to get what you want too, instead of just worrying about everyone else."

The tears blurred her vision, but she nodded in lieu of speaking and leaned over to plant a lingering kiss on his forehead, unable to make her voice work as her heart threatened to suffocate her from where it was in her throat. _I love you,_ she tried to express through that gesture. From the way he smiled wider, that at least seemed to be understood.

She had to turn away and into Souji's arms, however as Soushi turned and looked at his sister though. She was hanging onto herself by a thin thread, and he leaned over and encompassed her in a hug, whispering so low that it was almost inaudible, "I love you, Saya-neesan. Please be happy. Live the life you put on hold."

"I won't say goodbye." She couldn't hug him because of whatever she was doing with her hand, but Saya set her head down on his shoulder and made a sound that almost sounded like a sob. "I'm not."

"Never goodbye," he agreed. "I just won't see you for a long time. Make sure you have a lot of stories to tell me."

" _Always_." That definitely was a choked sob, and her hands twitched. "Love you, Little Brother. See you later."

And just like that, she made a pulling gesture and the energy around them seemed to snap apart and fade away.

It didn't happen immediately, but Chizuru turned just in time to see Soushi sigh with a relieved smile on his face, holding his hand out as if reaching to grasp something that was just behind Saya who still hadn't moved. She had the urge to reach out for him too, as if she could hold onto him a little longer but he just…faded like Chikage and Sen had, so quickly she probably wouldn't have even been able to reach him in time.

"Cruel little brother…" Tears ran down Saya's face as she curled in on herself just as she and Souji came closer. Chizuru wrapped her arms around her immediately, holding her tightly as if she would fade away too.

"Why cruel, kid?" Souji asked gently, kneeling beside her and resting a hand on her head.

Saya gave a wet laugh. "He was happy, at the very end before the connection ended, while I…feel like shit. He won't even let me feel bad at the very end." Her voice scaled slightly as she said, almost desperately, "I feel like half of me has been shredded and torn away. What am I supposed to do now?"

Chizuru stroked her hair, relieved she didn't protest and seemed to lean into the old comforting gesture. "You do what he told you," she told her. "You live and make memories so you have a lot to tell him when you see him again. But for right now? It's OK to cry."

And cry she did, Saya's wails drowned out by the loud banging of fireworks ringing in the New Year.

* * *

Time…continued on, even as the world seemed to stand still for some.

Souji knew she was hurting. The fire inside of Saya ha d dimmed after Kyoto, and he'd had to tell the others what went on when she essentially shut herself up in her room for a good month and refused to come out. Life itself didn't stop for grief, however, and life returned more or less back to normal as he finished the remainder of the school year uneventfully. Saya eventually got back into the routine as well, though not many probably noticed the hollowness in her smiles.

Nothing but time, he knew, would heal the wounds she had at the moment.

It was March now, however, and Souji stood staring up at the blooming sakura trees pensively, pondering about the future. He fully intended to keep his word to Soushi and make Chizuru happy; now he just had to figure out how to do that.

"Happy?" Said woman snuck herself under his arm, leaning into him comfortably as she grabbed the diploma from his hands. "I know how much you hated this place."

"Beyond belief," he agreed, leaning down to kiss her head. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright." She smiled at him, and for once Souji believed her as it made its way to her eyes. For a long time, it wasn't. "He's…happy. I miss him, but Soushi-chan's happy now."

"We all are, more or less," he agreed. "So what should we do now, Chizu-chi? We've got a future waiting for us, for a change."

" _I_ intendto do what Soushi-chan suggested. Grab what I want. Be a little selfish." She smiled impishly, leaning on her tiptoes to kiss him. At the very end she nipped his bottom lip with her teeth, and Souji jolted as if she'd struck him, eyes going predatory as he stared at her narrowly.

"Playing with fire, Chizu-chi," he growled in slight warning, though the grin threatened to split his face open. "We have to go meet the others for the celebration, remember?"

Chizuru merely smiled at him innocently, and Souji had a strong urge to throw her over his shoulder and say to hell with the party. _We can have our own PRIVATE one somewhere else._ "Speaking of which, have you seen Saya-chan and Heisuke-kun? They're the only ones missing."

"Necking in a corner, maybe?" he joked.

Chizuru smacked him. "Be serious!"

"Oh, fine," he sighed. "But they probably _are_ together. He's been trying to help her out of her depression. I'm sure wherever they are they're fine."

"Probably," she admitted, laughing ruefully. "I just…I don't know, got a flash of unease this morning. Call it a mother's intuition type thing, but I feel like I need to keep an eye on Saya-chan in particular today. Like something's going to happen."

"Something is always happening with that girl," he said in exasperated affection. "But I hear you. Let's go find her. I'm sure she can't be that far." _She was just at the graduation ceremony with us. How far could she be?_

* * *

"They're going to be sad, you know."

"It's not as if its forever," Saya sighed, "I just...need to get away from Japan for a little bit. Find myself again. I've spent so long as half of a whole that I just...I'm not sure what to do now that Soushi's..." She trailed off, her eyes clouding as they had been since she'd broken the ritual keeping him alive. He wasn't sure what he could even say to that, even if she'd been willing to talk about it. Which she wasn't. It was frustrating as hell, since he'd spent the last 4 months or so trying to do whatever he could to raise her out of this funk she was in.

He just didn't think the one thing she needed that would help was _this_.

"Thanks for coming with me to the airport though, Heisuke." She touched his hand and squeezed it lightly. "You'll take care of my parents while I'm away, right?"

Heisuke nodded. "As if I'd say no. _Someone_ has to help those two. Souji's rubbish at doing _normal_ things." Souji was probably going to kill him for not telling him about Saya's impromptu call that morning about this too. They were both supposed to be at the graduation party right now, celebrating with Souji and Hajime. Not here in an airport, waiting for her flight to who-knows-where to board. _How did no one actually not see us sneak out right after the damn ceremony?_

But Heisuke understood the need to quietly slip away for a while after a big change and just...think. With everything that had happened in just the last year alone, even he was feeling a little burned out. "Just promise _me_ you really will come back or I think Souji might strangle me. He's kind of used to having you around at this point."

Saya crack a small grin at that. "Yeah. It's been kind of nice getting to know him first hand instead of through second hand stories. Getting to know _everyone_ , really. I can see why Mother loves you all." That grin turned impish, and she poked his cheek that Heisuke had a bad feeling was a little red from the warmth he was feeling in his face under her gaze. "You too, Heisuke. You've been a good friend to me. The best I've had in...well… a very long time."

"You haven't been that bad yourself," he mumbled, scratching his cheek as he looked off to the side and into the bustling concourse around them. They'd been here for about an hour periodically talking about things, though he knew her flight was due to start boarding soon. "Bluntness not withstanding. Anyone ever tell you you're _too_ straightforward sometimes?"

Saya laughed – the first real one he'd seen her give since her brother had died. "You do. All the time."

Even he had to chuckle. "Not going to change that anytime soon, huh?"

"Not a chance." Her eyes twinkled a bit in mischief as she stared at him, her chin resting on her inter-locked hands. "You're cute when you get all red and flustered."

Heisuke scoffed, though he dropped his eyes to the table and brought his cup of tea to his lips as he muttered, "I'll probably miss you saying that about me too."

"You say something?"

"Nothing!" He took a drink quickly, sputtering and dribbling as the liquid burned his tongue and the roof of his mouth. " _Itai_!"

"Are you a toddler?" She laughed, leaning over with her napkin to wipe some of it off his face. His hand grabbed her wrist in embarrassment, though Heisuke froze as he realized how...close he suddenly was to her. _Close enough to know she used shampoo that smells like tropical fruits._ She'd frozen as well, though her gaze didn't falter as she looked up into his eyes wistfully. "I still love that Kento-prick," Saya admitted quietly with a wry quirk of her lips.

"I still love Chizuru," he admitted, and there was no embarrassment for once as he said it out loud without stumbling. _Why should I be embarrassed? It's not like she doesn't already know that._ Still, his own lips twisted into his own wry smile. "Maybe that'll change by the time you return?" Heisuke didn't think that would really happen, nor did she from the knowing look she gave him.

"Probably not." She suddenly leaned _very_ close however, and Heisuke leaned back instinctually, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. "There's a difference between loving someone and being _in_ love with them though. You can love many people at once, but you can only be _in_ love with one person at a time. That, I think you've already figured out. You just need to really accept it, I think." Satisfied, she leaned back and looked up as they announced her flight. "Hopefully you will have figured out how to when I return, Heisuke. And I'll have figured out how to live without Soushi around. Things might get _really_ interesting then."

 _Suddenly, I feel like a five year old figuring out if he has a crush on a girl or not._ To his chagrin, his voice even cracked a little when he tried to feign cool interest and said, "Interesting, huh?"

Her smile was wide and tinged with trouble as Saya nodded in answer and grabbed her bag. "I think I can make my way to the gate on my own from here." She stared at him for a moment, her gaze thoughtful before she nodded at some thought in her head that Heisuke suspected he should probably be worried about. _Troublesome things happen when this girl thinks too much._ "I'll see you soon, Heisuke."

And quick as a thought, she leaned over and kissed him.

She'd kissed his cheeks before in friendly affection, but not his lips. The lips were a little too intimate even as a fleeting gesture between…whatever it was they were. Friends, certainly. Their friendship was something of a game though, Heisuke had to admit. There were…a lot of undercurrents to it that even he didn't fully understand. It was just a tad frustrating, really, since he had a sneaking suspicion that she _did_ see and understand it all and was already several steps ahead of him.

The world didn't shift under his feet and no grand cosmic change occurred because of the truthfully fleeting gesture, but in those briefest of seconds as she let her lips linger on his he thought it might be what it felt like to taste sunshine. It was a warm feeling that certainly lingered with him even as she pulled away and stepped into the crowds, smiling and waving before she disappeared from his sight.

 _Heisuke, you're a horrible guy,_ he thought to himself with a resigned chuckle. Though he had no reason to stay at that point, he still waited there in the café until he knew her plane took off and wondered if Chizuru would cry. He hoped not. Dropping the money for their drinks on the table, Heisuke tossed the rest of his tea back in a single swallow.

And promptly sprayed it everywhere.

" _Ite-e!"_

* * *

 _ **And thus concludes Part 2 of FoYL:R!**_

 _ **I admit, I cried a bit while writing this chapter. But this was always how I knew Soushi's happy ending was going to be. He'd lived his life – a full, rich one with memories of a wife he loved dearly. So the only thing keeping him here was the unfinished business that he didn't want Saya shouldering alone. Now that it's done? It was time to join his own love. Still. Soushi…sigh. At least his words will hopefully serve as a driving force for his family as life continues on without him.**_

 _ **As for Saya? She's doing what she always does, though she isn't running away for a change. She needs to start living, and as she told Heisuke, she needs to find out how to do so now that it really is just her. She's only ever had Soushi, who's now dead, and Ichijo who is off exploring the world on his own. She's long overdue for her own personal time, but she WILL be back for Part 3. =) Perhaps feistier than ever.**_

 _ **Though Chizuru AND Souji will have an earful for her about leaving without warning waiting for when she returns.**_

 _ **So NaNoWriMo has begun, though I did fall behind with this chapter needing to be finished first before I can work on Part 3. I'll be working on it straight away starting tomorrow though, so I beg your indulgence while I do that! I'm also plotting the Side Story I promised as well, so I'll probably work on that once NaNoWriMo ends. Wish me luck on that!**_

 _ **Anyway, off to bed I go, but as always I'd appreciate any feedback!**_

 _ **Hopefully, I'll see you all for Part 3!**_

 _ **~ Runa Rose Dempsey**_

 _ **Things Coming in Part 3:**_

 _* Family Drama on all fronts!_

 _* Hajime makes his decision regarding Tokio-chan_

 _* Souji finally gets around to romancing poor Chizuru properly…with help._

 _* Heisuke finally gets to be the normal guy he wanted to be….with everything that entails_

 _* Hijikata and Mitsu Drama!_

 _* And last but not least…Kaoru IS coming to FoYL:R!_

 _ **See you in Part 3! =)**_


	33. Part III - Futures

_**This chapter totally should've been out two days ago, but let me tell you, shingles are PAINFUL. More so when on your right shoulder and head and more or less paralyzing you from writing with the intense nerve pain. REALLY annoying, that. Today has been a fairly good day though, so here is the opener of FoYL:R, Part 3!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Thirty Three**_

 ** _Futures_**

"He's such a jerk!"

"I've been saying that for years, Mitsu-neesan," Souji chuckled as the eldest of his sisters slammed the front door shut behind her, eyes flashing with a dangerous glint that boded ill for anyone silly enough to get in her way. "What did Hijikata-san do this time?"

She grunted unintelligibly and slammed the door to the office shut without explaining. Since Souji didn't particularly have a death wish, he settled for simply finding out what the commander had done to tick his sister off later.

"I almost miss living here and getting to see this every day," he chuckled, munching on the breakfast Kin had more or less shoved at him the minute he'd arrived. It was almost a year, he mused, since he'd graduated school. A lot of things had changed, not the least of which was his living situation. Kin still lived in the house they more or less stayed in for free that Sanan had offered to them, as did Chizuru and Heisuke, though he'd actually moved out shortly after the New Year. While it was disappointing not to get to see her all the time, it was a lot more convenient for attending the university to be living where he was now.

Though Hajime wasn't nearly the cook Kin was.

"She's been a lot moodier lately – especially after she moved in with Hijikata-san," Kin noted with only mild concern. "You think they're having problems?"

"They're two very stubborn people," Sanan pointed out as he joined them, obviously dressed for work. Souji rolled his eyes and averted his gaze as they kissed, amused by how… _domestic_ they were in comparison. Hijikata and Mitsu had more or less commandeered the apartment the former was sharing with Sanan, so the former colonel had done the only logical thing and moved back here. Admittedly, it was another factor in his own decision to leave; Souji did want to give them privacy too…or as much as a couple could get when two of their wards still lived with them. _Having the brother in the room next door does put a bit of a damper on things,_ he mused with a chuckle.

"Understatement of the year much?" Souji snort out loud, arching an eyebrow at him. "I'm not sure there's a stronger unmovable force than those two, Sanan-san."

He cleared his throat, lip twitching as he took the mug of coffee offered to him. "A valid point, Okita-kun…"

"Sorry I kept you waiting!" Chizuru barreled into the kitchen next, trailed closely by Heisuke who seemed as if he'd just woken up and tossed on the first thing he'd grabbed. His hair was definitely more disheveled then usual.

"We've got plenty of time before class, Chizu-chi," he chuckled, stealing his own kiss before arching an eyebrow towards Heisuke curiously. "Late night yesterday?"

"I may have gone out with Shinpatsu and Sano…" He grinned sheepishly. "We had fun."

"Fun, huh?" _I'll bet you did._ Not that he could blame him – out of all the former captains, Heisuke in particular was enjoying life the most and experiencing _everything_. Smirking, he teased good-naturedly, "Last night's 'fun' have a name?"

Heisuke flipped him a rude gesture and grabbed some food for himself. "Rina. I think. Kind of hard to remember…"

Souji laughed at the same time Kin said in exasperation, "Heisuke-chan…you're picking up too many of Shin's habits!"

"You should've seen them way back when," Sanan muttered dryly. "Trips to Shimabara were an unfortunately frequent affair."

"I just went to hang out with the guys!" Heisuke sputtered indignantly, and even Chizuru chuckled.

"Yeah, because you looked like such a kid the girls didn't take you very seriously," Souji said, shooting him an edged grin.

Kin settled a dark look at both of them before Heisuke could think to launch himself at him. "Don't even try it," she warned them both, "I've got a busy day at the restaurant trying to find a good chef and I don't have the time to patch you two up."

"How is it coming along?" Chizuru asked her. "You've been out late a lot getting it all setup, right?"

"Other than finding someone competent to help run the back, everything is on schedule for the opening," she sighed.

"That first girl who you hired was good," Sanan pointed out lightly, though he trailed off after a moment. "Of course, she did get arrested not long after."

"Aggravated assault with a deadly weapon," Kin groaned. "Then the guy who ended up just…disappearing. Oh, and then the chef who seemed like a sure thing…but was crazier than Rintarou and threatened to kill that poor waiter for looking at him wrong." She banged her head against the table once. "I think I miss the days when it was just me and a small band of waiters doing catering."

"It was a good opportunity," Heisuke pointed out. As far as he was aware, his friend still worked as a server with Kin and was one of her more heavily relied on people. _Of course, Heisuke was always a reliable kind of guy._ "You'll find someone soon."

"I hope so! The place is supposed to open next month!"

"If anyone can do it, you can," Souji told her confidently, kissing her cheek. "We should get going though. Hajime-kun will get sour if we're late." _Not that I really care if I'm late to classes…but he does get insufferable when I am._

"Catch you later, Kin-san!" Heisuke kissed her cheek as well, dumping his empty plate into the sink as he ran after them.

It was all so perfectly maudlin and _normal_.

Life was _almost_ perfect.

 _Now if only I could find that little pain in the ass kid of mine._ Saya's absence was a very notable hole in his life, and he knew Chizuru was always thinking about her, though she didn't say so. He'd tried to message her and got brief responses that didn't actually tell him much – mostly replies that said she was fine and would be back when she 'found herself' and was done 'taking care of business'. Souji had mostly moved past his annoyance over her very _sudden_ departure last year – for which he'd been fairly pissed off with Heisuke for a good few months – and really just wanted her to come back.

He'd gotten used to her familiar brand of crazy being a part of his day-to-day, after all.

"Any word?" The ambient noise of the train as they rode into the city drowned his words out enough to make them inaudible to anyone but Heisuke or Chizuru who stood on either side of him.

"Nothing but the usual answers." It made him feel slightly better that Heisuke seemed to get the same brief responses – especially considering how close they were. _Since she asked him and not even me to take her to the airport. Not that I'm bitter about that still. Not at all._ "I think she's somewhere in Europe."

"Europe, huh?" Souji smiled wryly. "At least she took his words to heart. I should be glad about that, I guess."

"She's coming back." There was no doubt in Heisuke's voice as he said that firmly, eyes narrowing. "She promised. And Saya's a little too much like you to break a promise."

"I hope so." He glanced at Chizuru who was leaning against his side, dozing. _How can she sleep standing up?_ He kept an arm around her waist to keep her from falling, supporting her weight as he stared out the windows and frowned. "Kind of silly for me to worry, isn't it?"

"Maybe a little," Heisuke said with a shrug, "considering she could break a normal human's spine with a flick of her fingers if she wanted to."

"Point taken." Souji eyed him curiously. "How come you're not that concerned? I thought you two were tight." _Tight in a way that would make me kill you, if I really did feel paternal towards her in that way._

"Saya's a friend." The way he sighed it had the tone of someone who'd repeated it one too many times. His teal green eyes skirted off to the side as he muttered, "I'm sure she's having fun too."

He almost chuckled at that. _Not so unbothered, then._ It certainly wasn't the tone of someone who didn't care about the type of 'fun' people their age tended to have. "I…see."

Heisuke turned and glared at him. "That's it. A _friend_ ," he stressed, crossing his arms.

"I believe you," he chuckled, not believing him in the slightest. "Just remember to tell yourself that when she returns."

"You do realize this is weird, right?" Heisuke couldn't resist pointing out.

"So is having memories from over a hundred years ago," Souji retorted lightly. "Weird is just the new normal."

Even Heisuke didn't have a response to that.

* * *

"Saitou-san!"

"Takagi-san." He inclined his head briefly in acknowledgement. "A surprise to see you here."

"Is this seat taken?" When he shook his head, she slid into the empty chair beside him. "I admit, it's nice to see a familiar face."

"Ah." In the distance, over all the idle chatter, he could hear snickering; subtle as he could, Hajime glanced over his shoulder towards the back of the classroom and shot Souji – the source of said snickers – a dark look. _He will…never let me live this down._

It was purely coincidence that he'd found out about Tokio's schedule…she and Isa had become close friends and Heisuke's sister had mentioned it in passing on a visit to see them. Hajime tended to arrive at the university early, anyway, so it wasn't as if he _purposefully_ saved her a seat. Scaring away the others who'd asked was simply practical.

They would've been distracting.

Chatty.

And the one had smelled bad.

He didn't save the seat for her specifically _AT ALL._

"It's so adorable," Souji chuckled after class had ended and Tokio left, leaning on his head from behind. "Is this how you got her attention the first time, Hajime-kun?"

"Don't be mean, Souji!" Chizuru smacked him on the shoulder, earning a pout from his friend. "Besides, I think it's charming. Saving a seat for her and everything. Something just like Hajime-san to do."

"I didn't save the seat for her," he protested lightly with a troubled expression. "I…simply didn't want the others to take it, as they would've been distracting to learning."

"That so…?" Souji practically sang it, clearly amused. "What did Sasaki-sensei talk about, then?"

"…" Hajime blinked, frowning in consternation as he realized he…couldn't actually remember. _But I was clearly taking notes!_ Glancing down at the notebook in question, he flipped back through them in confusion as they made…very little sense to him. In truth, they looked like scribbled gibberish with bits of fanciful descriptors.

Chizuru looked over his shoulder and giggled. The expression made Hajime look up at her and blink, confused. She took one look at his expression and burst into outright laughter, actually hiding her head on his shoulder as she continued to be wracked by laughter so hard she shook with it. "Oh, Hajime-san…you've got a _crush_."

"That's…! Ridiculous!" he sputtered, though he could feel a sudden warmth permeate his face that, if he really thought about it, was rather telling.

"Can you really have a crush on someone who married you in a previous life…?" Though Souji sounded skeptical, it still didn't stop his own laughter that was wracking his shoulders.

"Of course you can!" It was a surprisingly passionate response, even for her, and Souji wasn't the only one taken aback by the force of it.

 _I remember that look._ He'd never seen Chizuru in particular give it, but it was the same expression no matter what woman wore it. It not only said their significant other was asking something that should've been blatantly obvious, but that they were slightly offended by the thought that they really thought otherwise.

 _Tokio often gave me that look._ To see it on Chizuru's face was perhaps…slightly redeeming, in an odd sort of way. _At least I'm not the only one to get that look._

For his part, Souji obviously had no idea the sort of trouble that he could be walking into. And petty as it was, Hajime wasn't feeling particularly forthcoming after his teasing.

Some things were meant to be learned the hard way, anyway.

"That doesn't make any sense at all," Souji kept on saying, blissfully unaware as only a man who'd never been married over a decade could be. Realistically, if Hajime thought about it, neither Souji nor Chizuru had really gotten past the honeymoon phase of marriage. Souji had died long before it'd even properly gotten going, so it wasn't too shocking to realize in this respect, Hajime had an advantage over him.

And that advantage made him aware of what Chizuru's response would be before she even _started_ glaring at him in earnest. "Just because you marry someone doesn't mean you still shouldn't get that warm tingle in your chest when you see them like in the beginning of any relationship," she huffed, truly annoyed. Souji seemed to be realizing his error, at the least – the amusement bled away quickly from his eyes as he realized the grave misstep he'd made. "No matter how long – ten years, or even twenty – you should still have those first 'feelings of a crush' for significant other." That said, she turned on her heels and actually stormed out.

A lesser person would've laughed at the truly bemused and stricken expression on Souji's face. It was the look of a young boy being told no for the first time and not understanding why. Hajime was not a lesser man, so he merely patted his friend's shoulder knowingly in sympathy.

And maybe a small amused smile, not that he was paying attention to such things.

"You haven't really made good on the romancing promise, have you?" he noted lightly, prodding him along as the students for the next class began filing in. "It is vital to ensure a woman feels appreciated and desired."

"She is and I _do!_ " Souji sounded befuddled as he moved automatically. Fortunately, they both had something of a break between classes, so they automatically made their way outside to enjoy the sunshine and the sakura trees that were still in full bloom. Not that either of them were paying much mind to the scenery at present. "She doesn't really think I don't, right?"

Hajime took a small pity on him and said honestly, "It is unlikely. I am no expert in the workings of another's mind, let alone Chizuru-san's, but I'd say on that, she is clear on where you stand." Perhaps it was because he remembered being in his exact shoes, sans anyone to actually clarify such things to him, he pointed out, "Romantic gestures are the most visible and easiest ways for a man to show a woman he loves her and make her feel special. Dates are expressions of desire for intimacy and time alone with another, where it is just the two and no one else."

"That…" Souji narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "That's surprisingly romantic coming from you, Hajime-kun."

"Years of practice," was all he said in response, though a bead of sweat ran down his forehead as he remembered the years of trying to figure that out. Tokio had never cared about _grand_ gestures so much as the thought behind such gestures and that he cared enough to go through the trouble of making them. Considering the trouble he'd always caused her with his past, it hardly seemed like anything at all to bring her flowers on a whim, or to surprise her with a meal she didn't have to cook herself…once he realized that she'd wanted him to do things like that. Or once the boys were born, arranging for family to watch them so they could have a night alone to do absolutely nothing, if that was what they wanted to do. "You did not have the joy of reaching that part of married life before your death."

"Didn't have the joys of a lot of things," he sighed with a touch of wistfulness. "We've gone on a few dates in the last year, but we've been a little caught up worry about that kid, you know."

"Perhaps that is why she's being silent. Children can't find themselves properly under the constant watch of their parents." It was probably different than how his own sons had meant it when they told him more or less the same thing, but the gist was likely the same. Children had to find their own paths in life without interference – something the remaining twin was faced with now that the brother was at peace. It was hard to do when you had parents _right there_ , struggling with their own ability to let them spread their wings and explore. Squashing the instinct to protect them from the world, which wasn't a particularly nice place, was a very hard thing to do. Standing on your own was even harder when you had people continually reminding you there _was_ a safety net to catch you when you stumbled. _Easier is not always better. And like both of her parents, the girl is a fighter._ "Heisuke has said it himself. She will find her way back in her own time. Perhaps you should concentrate on following through with your own promise to your son before he passed on."

"' _Make her happy.'"_ Souji sighed. "It's not like I don't _want_ to."

Hajime nodded. "I know."

"I even get that romance is important for her. I didn't exactly get to sweep her off her feet the proper way last time, after all. Good old fashioned courting and the like."

"Knowing is the first step to defeating a problem."

"I'm just not entirely sure _how_." Souji's face scrunched in displeasure as he grudgingly admitted to what was probably a shameful secret to him. He always did hate admitting to a weakness or failure of any kind. "I spent my entire life as a sword for Kondou-san to use however he saw fit. My time was spent honing my skills in the dojo, not flirting with women in Shimabara like the Idiot Trio liked to do. Even in this era before the memories, I never felt interested in women like that."

"You've always been a very…focused person," Hajime noted politely, coughing once.

Souji snorted in laughter. "Very nicely put, Hajime-kun."

"You could ask Hijikata-san."

His look spoke volumes even without his dry words. "I'd rather cut my eyes out with a rusty spoon."

 _Unsurprising, if overly dramatic._ "Sanan-san, then?"

"He more or less lets Kin-neesan dictate the flow in _that_ relationship, when he isn't outright essentially acting like her slave."

 _Not necessarily the kind of romantic gestures he could seriously do, then._ "Then why not ask them? Your sisters?" They were the most obvious choices, if not the only two men of their group who were in fairly serious relationships. He could suggest Shinpachi or Sano as alternatives, but even he couldn't actually suggest that with a straight face.

"I…suppose I could ask them for suggestions," Souji admitted reluctantly, though he clearly wasn't entirely thrilled by the thought of it. "They'll never let me hear the end of it, but better them than Hijikata-san's smug grin or Sanan-san's amused smirk."

"You've a plan then." Hajime leaned back in the grass, closing his eyes as he let the tranquility of the cool spring day seep into his very bones. _It is…nice to be able to just enjoy a peaceful spring day._

"What about you?" Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Souji mimic his posture in the grass, and to anyone looking at them they probably just looked like two friends relaxing and discussing something mundane…like the weather. _A good omen for a truly better age._ "In all seriousness, what will you do about Tokio-chan?"

"I'm…thinking about it." More than was probably wise, but the last two years had brought with it a different perspective he hadn't considered. Hajime wanted to weigh his options carefully, however, before he even did more than maintain a friendly acquaintance with her, however.

"Don't think too long, then," Souji pointed out lightly. "She might get swept off her feet before then?"

Hajime didn't answer him, though his brow twitched as a rush of genuine unease flowed through him. It was a natural thing to feel, he reminded himself.

That was what he was telling himself, anyway.

* * *

"So what has Toshizo-kun done?" If there was one thing Sanan was good at, it was poking where others were hesitant to poke.

Poking Mitsu, he mused, was about the equivalent of poking a bear just coming out of hibernation when she was _truly_ in a mood. Most of the males of their grade had been drawn in by her beauty, like moths to a flame, but were burned to a crisp due to the very single-minded focus both of her siblings suffered from as well. When they had their minds set on something, they were so focused on what they wanted anything else was a distraction – very unwanted ones, at that. Souji disregarded distractions with complete apathy, not worth his time, while Kin grabbed distractions by the ears and threw them out of her path, easily forgotten once they were no longer impeding her way. Mitsu, though? The eldest trampled over distractions, demolishing them, and god help any poor fools she considered distractions.

It was rather amusing to watch, admittedly.

"Nothing." An abrupt answer, far too quickly given. A lie, clearly.

Sanan rolled with it however, gamely inquiring as he half-sat on the edge of her desk, "Problems you're your old house, then?"

"No." She paused, noting idly, "It finally sold, though. Was starting to wonder if it ever would. It's been a few years now since we moved out of it. Kind of sad over it, in an odd way. We had a lot of good memories there."

"It was your family home. Sentimentality is to be expected." _Also not bothering you enough to cause this much agitation._ She was saddened by the finalization of her family home's sale, but not to a degree that warranted her mood. With Kin out with the elder two of the Idiot trio for the night – in an effort to keep her from going insane, which Sanan wholeheartedly approved of – he had to admit being alone in this house was a bit…boring. He'd never spent any appreciable amount of time in it before he'd simply rented the apartment Toshizo now occupied with Mitsu out of practicality, but the past few months had been interesting considering how much different it seemed with so many people living under its roof. It was warm and inviting, where his first impression of it had been cold and woefully impractical for one man alone to live in. Days like this, where most of its occupants were out, reminded him of how truly big it was, though it hadn't seemed all that big at the time. Part of that, he figured, was his memories of that bygone era. _No wonder the others keep rolling their eyes at me. One does not typically receive such places as gifts for graduating medical school. We could've shoved the entirety of the Shinsengumi at its height in here twice over._

Unfortunately for him, his boredom was something that could get him into trouble, hence his poking of Mitsu who was the only one here besides him. Sanan also truly wanted to know what Toshizo had done to infuriate her as well, if for no other reason than so he would know how to council him back into her good graces.

"Maybe I should do some work in the garden tomorrow…" Mitsu mood seemed to shift in a blink, her tone almost melancholy as she looked out the office window and into the backyard. Where Kin's talents were in the kitchen, Mitsu's had clearly manifested in her green thumb. The garden out back he remembered being overgrown by weeds and vines now resembled something out of a fairy tale, complete with the running fountain at its very center. Strings of lights canopied over the entirety of it, enhancing the fantasy-like appearance. _A surprisingly fanciful preference for an otherwise practical woman such as Mitsu-san. The only place she's ever indulged in such things._ "I did want to make sure those new flowers were growing up over that archway properly."

"Seriously, is it work-related?" He hadn't heard of anything, though admittedly Sanan had been kept so busy by his superiors lately he hadn't been paying as close attention as he usually did to the chatter around the hospital's halls. "I admit to having ulterior motives, but I'm concerned about you too, Mitsu."

"You always have ulterior motives for everything you do," she snorted fondly. "Never a wasted move from you. One of the things I've always liked about you, despite that scheming brain of yours." Shaking her head, Mitsu sighed, "I've just been…out of sorts. He really hasn't done anything, though we somehow end up fighting over stupid stuff lately."

"Moving in together is very hard in the first few months."

"Really? You and Kin seem to have no particular issues on that front."

Sanan smiled amusedly. "I am quite content to allow Kin to tell me what she wants to do and how she wants to do it. We will discuss anything major we disagree over and compromise, but thus far things like who takes care of what or who pays what have been non-issues. Toshizo-kun is not nearly as adept a communicator or as prone to being quite as passive as I, unfortunately."

"Almost too passive." Mitsu shook her head at him. "Don't let Kin roll over you too much there, Keisuke. You need to have a say in things to."

His lips twitched. "I have say enough in the areas that count."

She stared at him in slight disbelief for several moments before she laughed – the first relaxed sound he'd heard her make all day. "Always the ones you least expect," she snorted, leaning back in her chair with a hand to her chest as her shoulders continued to shake in her mirth. "You always did do that in school, too – let others think they were in control when in reality you were the one pulling all of their strings. Master manipulator. All part of the grand plan to make your life go as you want it."

"I would be offended if you didn't sound so admiring," he chuckled.

"So how is it you see your life going?" She tilted her head thoughtfully, eyes sharp as she regarded him. "I confess to some curiosity considering I presume my sister _is_ involved somehow?"

"Are you actually asking my _intentions?_ " As very few people could manage, Sanan found himself shocked and unable to figure out if he should laugh or stare at her in shock.

Mitsu was dead serious as she crossed her arms and legs, leaning back in what, to anyone else, would've been an intimidating way. She was the picture of a strong woman in complete and utter control with the force of her stare crashing down on him like a wave against the rocky shores. "I would be remiss as the eldest sibling not to."

 _This is…kind of amusing. A masterful way of diverting my curiosity about her own problems, too. Very well played._ Sanan refrained from laughing, though his lips did twitch as he met her stare head on. "My _intentions_ , as you charmingly put it, are as they always have been. To enjoy the brightness of her light so long as she wants me."

"She's wanted you since she was twelve," Mitsu pointed out dryly. "A fact you well remember, I'm sure."

 _And cringe about every so often, yes._ Out loud, he said simply, "I have memories indicating as such, yes."

"What if she wants forever?" Her gaze hardened slightly before he could actually respond, adding pointedly, "It's not just the kids who never really got to think about the future. You. Toshizo, even."

"That is a true enough statement," he conceded, staring out the window thoughtfully. "I suppose it'll depend on if my version of the future is agreeable with hers." _And I definitely have an image of the future I want. Have taken steps towards it, even._

Sanan wasn't fanciful enough to think Mitsu had heard his thoughts, but he didn't underestimate her perceptiveness – especially when it came to reading between the lines and hearing what he _didn't_ say. She was annoyingly good at reading him, much to his chagrin, and he was still stumped as to how when even _Toshizo_ didn't always know how to do so accurately.

"Fair enough," she allowed, dropping it with a self-satisfied smile that mad Sanan shake his head in amusement. "I'm sure this won't be our last conversation on this matter, anyway."

"On either one," he agreed pointedly. "I shall leave you to your work. I'm sure there is a book or two I haven't read in the library…"

"You have odd ways of trying to cure boredom, Keisuke," she said with an amused shake of her head. "You should try vodka or whiskey like _normal_ people one of these days."

"That is not the wisest of ideas," he said lightly, looking back over his shoulder with a grin still tugging at his lips. "Not unless it were only myself and Kin here for several hours."

Mitsu loud laughter echoed down the hall with him, even after he shut the office door firmly behind him.

* * *

 _ **Ah, and here we begin Part 3! Nice little view into the lives of our favorite boys now that a year has gone by since the end of Part 2.**_

 _ **Things are going well…mostly. Kin is setting up a restaurant, Souji's moved out and living with Hajime, Heisuke's getting to have that normal life of his that he wants…and Toshizo is frustrating Mitsu again, as is the norm with those two. VERY stubborn people living together – especially those two – equals a lot of head butting in my mind.**_

 _ **It's a joy to finally be able to write about Hajime's perspective too, now that he is convinced more important things have been resolved. Especially since in the regards of marriage, he WAS married for several years while Souji barely got to enjoy married life before he was taken from them. Hajime's one up on his friend in that regard. Now if only he could see so clearly about his own issues…**_

 _ **Isn't that always the problem?**_

 _ **Yet again, I will say I love writing Sanan and Mitsu's friendship. Between the two of them, I can just imagine them ruling their high school like a shadow king and an iron fisted queen. XD And I don't know why, but can anyone else see Sanan as a lusty drunk? "It's always the quiet ones…" Ha!**_

 _ **As always, feedback is highly encouraged! Always a nice thing to know whether people enjoy your work or not.**_

 _ **See you next chapter!**_


	34. Part III - The Challenge

_**And here's the next chapter! My lovely muses are all clamoring in my ear for this part, so it's hard sometimes for me to pace this so I'm not rushing it! Sanan is mentally shooting daggers at me in impatience, Hijikata's scowling Heisuke's grumbling, Hajime's muttering in a corner fretting, I think, and Souji's pouting. The only happy ones are Sano-muse and Shin-muse, who are kicked back and laughing their asses off at present.**_

 _ **As a side note as well, before I kick off Chapter 34, I posted a poll on my author page regarding FoYL:R and the originals found here. (Kin, Mitsu, Saya, etc.) It would make me very happy if you could pop over there really quick and humor me by answering. =) I'm curious to see where it stands, since I know OC's are almost universally stared at in distrust in any fandom, though I've only heard positive things thus far for the ones in my story thus far.**_

 _ **That said, please enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Thirty Four**_

 _ **The Challenge**_

It'd been a very long time, Souji mused, since he'd gotten to be alone with _just_ his sisters.

It was also glaringly obvious that they knew he was going to ask them something, considering they were both at the kitchen table drinking tea with a third spot out for him almost expectantly when he arrived. He only had morning classes, and he knew both were taking it easy at home today, so it seemed like as good a time as any.

"So I hear Chizuru-chan is mad at you," Kin said without preamble, patting the empty seat pointedly. "You said something silly to her."

"A very rookie husband type of mistake," Mitsu added, looking more amused than anything else. Leaning back in her chair and with her legs crossed, she looked rather at ease compared to the last few times he'd seen her. Less apt to try and choke the life out of someone, at any rate. "You were together for a few years, weren't you, Souji?"

"About five years officially, give or take a month," he admitted. _Not very long at all, when you look back on it, but we were happy._ That, he was sure about. They were as happy as they could be, given the situation at the time.

"Honeymoon years," Mitsu murmured, nodding thoughtfully. "I thought so. Long enough to just be coming out of that 'blinded by love' phase. Not long enough to have hit the adjustment phase, though."

"Adjustment phase?" He arched an incredulous eyebrow towards his eldest sister. "And I hardly think you had a 'blinded by love' phase during that disaster of a marriage to Rintarou, Mitsu-neesan."

She snorted, thinking it about as obscene an idea as he did. "Gods, no. But I was around a lot of young women who had nice, normal marriages too. I remember it very well and all but one of their husbands fell into the trap you have, Souji. You've gotten complacent. She was your wife – still is, emotionally speaking, because of both your memories – so what point is there in doing the corny romance stuff, right?"

Souji stared down into his tea and coughed.

Kin laughed outright at him, though he could feel her hand against his shoulder in a soothing gesture of sympathy. "If it makes you feel better, you'd have run into this problem regardless of the era. Every single guy does, it seems like." Very subtly, he saw her motion across the table to where Mitsu was, her message silent but clear. _What do you think THEY'RE facing?_

Oddly, it did make him feel slightly better. "It's not like I don't want to," he sighed. "I'm just not sure what to do. Typical things seem stupid considering all we've been through."

"Your memories are what get in your way here," Mitsu told him bluntly. "Mentally, you're both essentially picking up right where you left off, but the reality is you haven't won her heart…not _really."_ Souji opened his mouth to protest, but Mitsu's stare cut him off before he could even say a word. "Think about it before you answer me. You guys are affectionate with each other – holding hands and sharing kisses easily enough – and clearly find the other attractive, but why is it you both seem to find true romantic intimacy difficult? And it's isn't just you. I see it in Chizuru as well, but I think she figured out the answer before you."

"You tell me, Mitsu-neesan," he grumbled, feeling oddly annoyed. "Clearly you have an idea about it."

"Your brain knows you love her, but now you have to remind your heart too." He must've looked as confused as he felt, because she chuckled and clarified simply, "Normal people fall in love the other way usually. Attraction makes the heart beat quicker when you see them, think about them. As you stay together longer, the mind takes over, because you've had time to love who they are – the way they do this or that. Attraction is always part of it too, for the way just being around them makes you feel, but it becomes a small part compared to everything else rather than the primary driving force it always is in the beginning. That's why so many people break up. After the attraction starts fading, you see the good and bad, and if there isn't much you like beyond an attraction?"

" _ **Boom!"**_ Kin made a gesture of a bomb exploding, complete with a trailing whistle and a wave of her hand. "So you see? You're minds already know you love each other. You just have to remind your bodies too. The heart can't be forced to love someone through memory alone, which is what you've both been trying to do – continue the love you had back then. But the truth of it is, you're not those people. So take her on dates. Get to know the Chizuru in front of you instead of the one in her head as if she were a girl you'd just met, because really? She _is_ someone new _._ " Kin leaned forward and actually flicked him between his eyes, much to his consternation. "And really? You are too. Our presence in your childhood alone changed you. Turned you into a different person."

 _I…suppose that's true._ It was still hard to think about his memories as being someone else's, but it was the truth when you got right down to it. The awakening of his past's memories had shaped him even further, molding him a little closer to the man he used to be because of the experiences he'd had, but he wasn't a young man scarred by the tragic loss of one sister and the betrayal of another in an era of war. Kin didn't die and Mitsu didn't leave him. Both were right here in front of him, more or less telling him to focus less on who he was and more on who he actually _is_.

"Who am I then?" The question came out without him meaning to say it out loud, but they didn't laugh at him for it.

"You tell us." Mitsu smiled slightly, watching him expectantly. "Who are you?"

 _Start at the beginning. Better than nothing._ "My name is Okita Soujiro, though I'm Souji to anyone who knows me well." He frowned thoughtfully. "I'm…a second year in college. I like kendo, sweets, and tinkering with electronic stuff. I like taking photos."

"That's a start." Kin beamed at him, rustling his hair fondly. "Do you love Chizuru?"

"Yes." He didn't even need to think for _that_ answer. "I want to make her happy."

"Do you want to be who you were again?" Mitsu's lashes lowered as she regarded him thoughtfully. "Looking back on your entire life back during the Bakumatsu, do you think that life was a happy one?"

"…No." _I had a lot of happy memories, especially once Chizuru came into the picture, but overall? I was a sad and lonely guy who compensated by dedicating his life to the cause of someone he admired and respected more than anything._ "I don't regret my life," he felt the need to clarify, "But…I want the future we dreamed about. The one that had us growing old and gray and happy that we knew in that time, at least, could never happen."

"Nothing says it can't happen this time, or that you can't learn about yourself as you go along too," Kin agreed. "Maybe it's because you were the last of them, but I think you've been having the hardest time separating yourself from the memories. You didn't have a lot of time to adjust properly before you started getting so many…shocks. For example, when was the last time you dug out that camera I got you for entering high school?"

 _That's right._ Souji blinked, startled to realize he'd forgotten it entirely for almost a year now. _I used to take it out with me to the parks at least once a week._ His room was covered in prints of his better shots, though a lot of them now also featured his friends and former comrades. "Last year…maybe?"

Mitsu had a rather self-satisfied smile on her face as she said firmly, "I think you know what you need to do then, Souji. You don't have to rush to be an adult anymore. Get to know Chizuru again. Get to know yourself again. _Do the stupid and corny dates._ You've got the time, and who knows? Maybe you'll find new things to love about each other in the process."

* * *

"He's such an _idiot!"_

Heisuke cringed as she slammed the controller down with unusual force, but she'd long since bypassed actually _talking_ to him and was mostly ranting at this point as they sat in his room with the door shut for relative privacy. Kin and Mitsu were downstairs talking while the former cooked dinner, from the smell of it, and he knew Sanan would probably be back soon as well. Souji, for his part, seemed to have something up his sleeve after talking to the two earlier, grinning as he was when he left just as Heisuke himself had returned. He hadn't come to dinner with Hajime like usual for the last few nights, though, presumably giving Chizuru space.

This, of course, was infuriating Chizuru more as she was _convinced_ he was ignoring her.

 _She's scary when she's mad._ Heisuke had never seen her truly _enraged,_ but then she'd also been rather timid despite the spine of steel he knew she possessed. He let her rant of course, because this _was_ Chizuru after all, though he was reconsidering the wisdom of letting one of his controllers into her grip again.

She was still mild mannered, but in the past year since Soushi's death Heisuke had noticed a certain…boldness to her. She was a little less reticent about speaking her mind, for example. Chizuru never did so meanly because it just wasn't in her nature to be mean, but it was a lot easier to know where she stood on a topic of conversation now compared to last year. _Or maybe it's confidence from the lessons she's continued taking from Hajime-kun._ He knew they were still training together – he and even Souji joined them from time to time. Whatever the cause, it hardly took aware from her general appeal.

If anything, it made her even _more_ desirable.

 _Tell her._ The voice that sounded suspiciously like Saya's echoed in his head, prodding him. For the past year, her voice was in his head, prodding him with her taunting words whenever his lingering feelings for the girl beside him surfaced.

It was actually a little annoying.

 _It's all HER fault._ If he could glare at her, he would. _Ever since she kissed me it's been like this._ Heisuke hadn't thought much of Saya's kiss initially, but it started nagging at him a few weeks later after he started going out with Sano and Shin to have fun. Some of those excursions did end with a girl being picked up – nice, charming girls that were cute and completely his speed. Heisuke truthfully didn't realize anything was wrong until he caught himself after kissing one of them comparing it to _hers_. The minute he realized it, he started hearing her voice in his head commenting about them every time he thought about _ANY_ girl in interest… _including_ Chizuru.

' _ **It's all your fault.'**_ He'd texted that to her in his slightly intoxicated haze one night, much to his consternation and horror upon waking the next morning. Heisuke hadn't been kidding when he told Souji he knew about as much as he did about what Saya was up to – less, even, since he at least got _ANSWERS_ from her.

Him? Not so much as a word.

He'd sent messages, of course. Just to see how she was faring. Heisuke knew Saya was going to be hurting for a long time after everything with Soushi, however, so he thought nothing of it when he didn't initially get a response. It was when he realized she _was_ answering Souji, however minimally, that he started getting annoyed. She was avoiding him, for some reason, and he had _no damn idea why_.

His drunken text did get a response, however. Two words, to be precise, which was at least better than nothing at all. He was honestly shocked she'd bothered _responding_ with anything at all.

' **Tell Her'**

 _That was…right before Christmas, I think._ He shook his head, remembering his confusion at the time. _It's not like the kiss meant anything._ His eyes narrowed thoughtfully, only distantly aware of Chizuru who was feeling her way through a fighting game and taking out her pent up frustration on it, judging from the pained screams he could occasionally hear. _And what good would telling Chizuru do, anyway? I still don't get why she thinks I need to tell her…_

"Tell me what?" Heisuke's head whipped up, meeting her befuddled expression, eyes wide.

"Uh…what did I just say?" _Oh please tell me I didn't just think all that out loud. Gods above and everything holy, please tell me I didn't just…_

"I just heard you mutter my name and 'tell her'." He sagged in relief, crashing backwards onto the floor while she stared at him in honest concern. "Everything OK, Heisuke-kun? I know you've been listening to me rant pretty much since I got back from classes…"

"It's fine!" He laughed, waving his hands back and forth as she stared at him, clearly not believing him. _Because she's not an idiot! Way to be cool, Heisuke you idiot…_ "Just being me, you know…"

Chizuru frowned, setting the controller down and turned so she was facing him fully. Grabbing both of his hands in hers, she said lightly, "You know you can tell me anything, right? You've been a good friend to me for a long time now, Heisuke-kun. If there's anything _you_ need to rant or just talk about, _please_ let me help you."

The words hit him like a kick. Partly because of the 'good friend' remark, but mostly from guilt over making her worry over him. Sighing, he couldn't deny he thought about it. Maybe it _would_ be liberating, somehow, to finally tell her. Not just Saya, but even Sano and Shin thought so. _It's not like I don't already know what she'll say. I'm just worried it'll make things weird, or she'll worry about it for nothing._ "Chizuru, I…"

"Chizu-chi?" Heisuke just about fell over as her head whipped up in surprise at _Souji's voice,_ of all things. He wasn't sure whether to be thankful for his timing or annoyed by it. _Maybe both._ "Kin-neesan mentioned you were up here."

Eyes wide, he did feel somewhat better that she did glance his way too, clearly torn about whether to respond to him or continue their conversation. To Heisuke, it was something of a no-brainer though.

"We can talk at another time," he told her, giving her a small grin and a nudge toward the door. "Really. Go easy on him, huh?"

"We _will_ finish talking, Heisuke-kun," she said sternly, looking more cute than intimidating as she glowered at him before she turned to face his door. He'd barely grabbed the discarded controller and resumed the game before the door opened, only half paying attention to the game itself, honestly.

"Souji." It was a testament to how much she'd changed that she could stare Souji right in the face and cross her arms, not quite glaring but definitely not smiling as was her usual.

It did visibly falter, however, in the face of _his_ easy grin that Heisuke couldn't recall seeing in…a long time, actually. Not this one, anyway. It was the pre-memories Souji's grin. Post-memory Souji always had that familiar sardonic edge to even his most relaxed grins. _This_ one could almost be called boyish, if it weren't for the fact Souji himself _never_ looked boyish. Devilish, certainly, but never _boyish._ "Chizu-chi. You ready?"

"Ready?" Again, she looked visibly startled and more than a little perplexed. "For what?"

Souji held up his phone and pointed at a text he presumably sent, confused. "I messaged you earlier. About dinner?"

Heisuke turned his head away just slightly so neither would see him snicker. _Yeah…that would explain it, since she's been ignoring his messages all afternoon._

A fact he was clearly just guessing from her decidedly sheepish expression. "Ah. I suppose I deserved that." He sighed, though he didn't sound particularly sad or even bothered by it. "I want to take you to dinner. Just the two of us to apologize properly. I was…decidedly hasty with my words last week."

"I appreciate the thought, but Kin-san…"

"Already knows." He really had to have something good planned, Heisuke mused, because Souji really had his charm cranked up to its highest setting. He didn't usually bother to really employ it, though he was as disarming as Sano could be when he did.

Something Chizuru was obviously just figuring out, from her flushed expression.

"It'll be worth it," he pressed. When she still hesitated, the wattage of his grin dimmed somewhat. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." No hesitation there, though she did point out with a slight frown, "I'm just still a little upset with you."

"Then let me make it up to you." Souji had her hands in his and his face barely inches away from hers in the blink of an eye, his own green eyes boring straight into hers. _Smooth, Souji. Real smooth._

"I…OK." The last of her resistance visibly crumbled under the weight of his stare; she even gave him a small smile, which clearly relieved him to see. "Let me just get my coat."

"I'll wait for you in the car." Leaning over, he looked around her to actually acknowledge _him_. "Hey, Heisuke."

"Yo." He couldn't _quite_ keep the amusement he was feeling off his face or out of his tone either, for that matter. Mostly to them both, he said, "Have fun."

Souji grinned and disappeared, his footsteps echoing as he went back downstairs. Chizuru watched him go for several moments; she was still in the same spot as she murmured amusedly, "This ought to be good…"

"Make him work for it," Heisuke suggested with a grin.

He almost died of shock _and_ laughter when Chizuru looked over her shoulder at him and _winked_ before finally moving to go to her own room and retrieve her coat. "I intend to."

"Souji, you are a _lucky_ asshole," he sighed once he heard her own foot falls descending the stairs, smiling. After a moment's thought, he paused his game and grabbed his phone, finger flying as he composed a quick text.

' _ **Your parents are damn weird sometimes.'**_

Heisuke sent it before he thought about it too much, shaking his head. _She probably won't even respond to it, but there isn't really anyone else who really gets it that can…well, understand._

So it was somewhat surprising that he _did_ hear his phone beep at him a few minutes later. Again, it was a brusque, two word response, but it still made him start laughing, somehow.

' _ **I know.'**_

* * *

 _He's up to something._

It was hard to stay mad when Souji had that look on his face, admittedly. It was a grin of pure excitement – an untainted expression that she didn't ever usually get to see. _Not that I'm even really mad, I have to admit. And we really did have other concerns preoccupying us at the time. Romance and the like just…had to take a back seat for a while there._

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched his face for any hint of where he could possibly be taking her, but the only thing she could see was that he was immensely proud of himself for whatever idea he'd come up with. It was rather cute – a descriptor rarely attributable to Souji without being accompanied by a snort.

"Undressing me with your eyes, Chizu-chi?" His eyes shifted for the briefest of moments to glance at her, smirking in that way of his that always made her heart skip a beat. "I'm shocked!"

Heat raced up her face as she turned away sharply and stared out the windows, though she could still see his reflection in it and the even wider curl of his smile. "Now why would I need to do that?" she said with as much dignity as she could muster, her own smile holding a hint of mischievousness. _You're not the only one who can play this game._ Tapping her head, she said with the most provocative tone she could muster, "I remember using my hands to do just that, once upon a time."

Souji threw his head back and laughed – a deep throated sound that made a shudder run down her spine. Or maybe it was the dangerous glint in his eyes that caused it as they slowed to a stop and he turned to face her fully. He was still amused – Souji was _always_ amused – but there was more than that reflected in his brilliant green eyes that seemed to have darkened a shade or two. Though his seat belt prevented him from going too far, he leaned as close to her face as he could as he drawled into her ear and murmured throatily, "You really want to go there, Chi-zu-ru?"

Once upon a time, embarrassment would've had her retreating from the blatant challenge in his voice. Even now, she could feel that jittery feeling in the pit of her stomach telling her not to go there – that this _wasn't her._

 _But that's not true, is it?_ Every time she looked at herself in the mirror, she saw the woman she used to be…but she was a ghost – a mere reflection that overlaid the girl who she was _now_. That was the girl that she was only just starting to remember – the one who'd almost gotten lost under the weight of her memories.

 _And the girl I am now is not as shy as the one he remembers. It's about time I show him that._ Matching his devilish smile, she delighted in the slightly surprised look in his face as she leaned forward herself and said with a slight purr, "The light's green again, Sou-ji-ro."

A loud honk from the car behind them jolted him from his reverie, though she'd clearly shocked him quiet as he continued driving again. It didn't take them long at all to arrive at their destination, though Chizuru could admit to being rather intrigued as she recognized where they were. "What are we doing here?"

"I asked Kin-neesan if I could borrow the restaurant for the night." He grinned as he unlocked the doors to the building, motioning for her to precede him. "After you. Up the stairs to the outdoor patio, if you would."

Though the interior was dark, the moon illuminated it enough that she could see all the tables and chairs were in place; all she really needed was her chef and to decorate the otherwise empty interior to liven it up a bit and _'Suzukaze'_ would be ready to open its doors. It was an informal kind of place, meant to be some place college students like them could go for some good food after classes.

When she'd inquired about why her target patrons were young high school and college students rather than older business types who were far more likely to appreciate the artistry in her food, Kin had smiled ruefully and chuckled, "Empty nest syndrome, maybe? That's what Keisuke keeps telling me and I'm starting to wonder if he isn't right, damn him. Sou-chan…doesn't need me to take care of him the way he used to anymore. I'm glad, but now I want to open a place that could maybe give the secure feeling I always tried to give him through home-cooked meals and a relaxed atmosphere to other kids that might not have ideal living situations. Besides, what young student doesn't love good food?"

The outdoor patio on the second floor wasn't very big, but was definitely designed the same way their gardens were – the strings of lights, lush green plants…

And at the very center table overlooking the street below and with a fantastic view of the city skyline, a very lovely dinner had been laid out with painstaking detail, right down to the candles and immaculately made plate settings.

With his usual flair, Souji pulled out her chair for her, smiling gently. "Your seat, Chizuru-chan."

"This is…" Chizuru looked around appreciatively as she took the offered seat and waited until Souji took his before asking with a smile, "This was _all_ your idea?"

"Of course!" Souji feigned hurt as he clutched his chest, but Chizuru stared harder at him until he chuckled ruefully with a bit of color in his cheeks, "Hajime-kun and Kin-neesan may have suggested some of the _finer_ details, but it really was my _idea_."

"That sounds more like the Souji I know," she chuckled. The food under the serving lid wasn't the prettiest, though it did look very good. _It's a very simple dish. Did he…?_

"I still can't cook very well," he admitted ruefully, as if reading her mind, "but it should be leagues better than the stuff I used to make."

"That is good to hear, if not terribly hard to accomplish," she smiled, giggling as his eyes narrowed at her in playful indignation.

"I will let that go, because I'm the bigger man here," he huffed, though his grin ruined the otherwise indignant tone. "And because it's regrettably true too. It was always a relief for everyone when it was your turn to cook."

"And here I thought it was because I'm too cute for you to stay mad at." It was a poke, pure and simple. Perhaps it was the romantic dinner, or maybe it was just being here with him in this moment and realizing…he was here. Her Souji was here and she had an entire lifetime to look forward to with him because even if they weren't _entirely_ the same people they were from before, he was still the one person in the world who made her the happiest just by being him…whoever that might be. And Soushi had wanted her to be happy.

 _Be selfish, grab onto what makes you happy, and don't let go._

His smile was tender as he reached over and rand the back of his fingers against her cheek lightly. "That too," he agreed. After a moment, he chuckled, "You're in an oddly flirty mood, Chizu-chi. It's unlike you."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all," he said quickly, with emphasis, and his eyes glittered with that dark humor of his. "I like it."

She laughed as he hooked his foot around one of the legs of her chair and tugged her so she was more or less beside him. His one arm reached out and wrapped around her waist, bodily tugging her into his lap as she squeaked, "I thought we were here to eat?"

"I'd like to eat something, alright," he growled and pressed his lips to hers in a decidedly indecent way that left her breathless when he did pull away. "I promised you a while ago, I would do this the right way though, and while I'd love nothing more than to clear this table and have my wicked way with you right here…"

Chizuru flushed _bright_ red at that, memories or not be damned. "S-Souji!"

He smirked at her devilishly. "As I was saying, I made a promise to you – one that I plan to keep. And I'm sorry I said something thoughtless and hurt your feelings as a result. I've been taking us for granted, because of our past and the memories that still insist you're my wife." He grabbed one of her hands and brought the back of it to his lips in a familiar gesture, his eyes gentle as he looked at her with his feelings laid bare for her gaze alone. "I forget that we're not…entirely who we were in the past now though."

"No, we're not," she agreed, leaning forward to lean her forehead against his. "It's for the better, I think. You'd never have apologized outright like this before. Kin-san – and even Mitsu-san – left clear marks on you since they were around for you this time. I see it all the time when you're together."

"And you're not lost and confused, because you know who you are," Souji noted with a nod. "You were never troubled by feeling different, and you're that much stronger for it." He grinned, a quick flash of his usual wicked expression. "Sexier, too."

The redness in her face intensified, though she didn't avert her gaze and instead met his head on. "So what are you trying to say, Souji?"

"Promising, more than anything." He pressed closer to her so that their noses were touching, green eyes almost glowing against the night sky as they glittered fiercely. "I'm going to do this right this time for you, and not just because you asked me to. I'm going to do it because I want to and _I_ believe you deserve to enjoy getting swept off your proverbial feet." With that bold grin that was classic Souji, he declared simply, "I am going to make you fall in love with me all over again, Yukimura Chizuru, so prepare yourself."

 _This is who he is. Bold and confident, with that wicked smile, but a heart capable of being just as kind as he is mischievous._ It was the man she'd always believed was there underneath all the darkness and callous humor that he would use instinctually as armor – self-defense mechanisms to keep people at a distance so they couldn't hurt him the way Mitsu's abandonment and Kin's early death had.

 _You can't be hurt if people can't get close to you in the first place. But he let me in. Let me see behind the walls._ She'd seen flashes of him – hints of the man he'd have been if life and the times in which they'd lived were different. Chizuru had wanted nothing more than to see a time come to pass where he could be that man. It'd been impossible then, but now in this time that man she'd always believed was there was flourishing...and it made her heart positively burst with joy.

"Then I shall say the same to you, Okita Soujiro," she vowed just as seriously, using his full name just to make her point. "Like you said, we're not entirely the same people anymore. So perhaps it's _you_ who should prepare yourself. I may make you fall in love with _me_ all over again first."

His expression was one of predatory delight. "Is that a _challenge,_ Chizuru-chan?"

"I think it is," she smiled, and for several minutes they sat there just smiling, noses and foreheads touching as his arms kept her pressed as close as they dared to his own body. She could feel each breath he took – each increased inhalation of breath as a familiar kind of tension crackled in the air between them. It wasn't at all unpleasant; it was, in fact, quite the opposite.

"Well then," he finally said in a voice that had dropped an octave or two lower, "Challenge accepted." With much effort, he reluctantly loosened his hold on her, glancing down at their untouched food. "Dinner's gone cold."

"That's OK." She smiled at him cheekily and bit a piece of the indeed-cold meat idly as she watched him twitch visibly to her next words as if she'd punched him. "I personally find myself a bit warm, anyway."

* * *

 _ **And…on that fantastically tension-charged note, so ends Chapter 34! Chizuru is really coming into her own after that year-long time skip. Any bets on who 'falls in love again' first? XD Lots of great stuff to look forward to regarding THIS particular couple, considering where their relationship is at this point.**_

 _ **Oh, and Heisuke…I love to torture this boy in particular. As does Saya, clearly. Saya-dear is eagerly waiting to return so she can really toss Heisuke for some loops too, but our beloved Okita-hybrid can't help teasing everyone's favorite tormented captain…even though she's been silent in the past year with him. Like always there are reasons, though you'll just have to keep reading to find those out! =)**_

 _ **As always, feedback is very appreciated and encouraged! Please check that poll out too and I will hopefully see you all next chapter!**_

 _ **Now off to bed for work like I should've been at least 2 hours ago…**_


	35. Part III - Movies, Mysteries & Surprises

_**Oh, almost at 200k! It's another landmark for me. =) Anyway, here I am with the next chapter, and I have to say I can't wait to unveil some of the grenades my brain has cooked up for this final part of FoYL:R! I just have to contain myself, because I'm seriously so excited to unveil them all.**_

 _ **Anyway, please enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Thirty Five**_

 _ **Movies, Mysteries, & Surprises**_

Some days, Kin just wanted to smack someone.

She _really_ wanted to shake Mitsu for her roller coaster moods – though she also wanted to hit Toshizo for not addressing whatever it was that was _clearly bothering her sister._ Neither were particularly talkative either when something was bothering them and were more prone to closing their feelings up.

It was just so damn _frustrating_ to watch.

"I just don't get it," she sighed in exhaustion, draping herself over the back of the couch. Now that their shady as hell roommates were gone, Kin didn't mind going to visit Sano and Shin nearly as much. The demon, Kyo, seemed to have taken up squatting rights in the vacant room as well. Despite their protests, Kin was amused to note neither man was seriously trying to kick him out either. "Keisuke insists everything is fine, but…"

"I'm sure it's just as he says then," Sano assured her, confident as only he could be. "I've never known Sanan-san to be a liar. Manipulative bastard, maybe, but never a liar."

 _I'll say._ Kin grabbed a mutely offered beer blindly and glared at the tinted glass bottle blankly. _He's very good at somehow making sure he gets his way while letting you believe it was your idea the entire time. It's positively masterful. I'd be impressed if it weren't for the fact he even uses it on ME._ Annoyed as that made her, it wasn't as if Kin didn't know how he was, either.

 _His intelligence has always been a big draw for me. Watching his mind at work is fascinating._ Even now, she wasn't sure whether she should kiss him or throttle him. _Especially_ when he became all secretive and cagey _with her._

"I have my ideas as to what may be plaguing Mitsu-san," Keisuke kept saying whenever she pestered him about his thoughts on her sister's odd mood, his expression guarded. "It's not my place to say, however. Just trust she will confide in you in good time."

For his part, Sano snorted amusedly. "That sounds like something he'd say alright. Hard as it is, try not to worry so much about those two though. There probably isn't anything in this world that could tear those two crazy kids apart."

"You're right - I know you are - but I HATE not knowing." Kin scowled.

"So how's everything with you and the colonel?" It was a blatant attempt to get her mind off things, but Kin appreciated Shin's effort since she knew he wasn't a particularly huge fan of these sorts of conversations. They made him positively twitch - a reaction he was clearly trying to stifle even now.

"Things are good." Kin tilted her head curiously as she regarded both men with a thoughtful frown. "Why do you call him that still? Everyone slips and still calls him 'The Colonel' every now and then. Even Toshizo-san never gets called 'fukuchou' anymore unless it's to piss him off." _Because Sou-chan can't help himself._

Both Shin and Sano shared a look, and for a moment she could see mutual confusion as they actually thought about that. "Well," the latter finally told her, "I guess it's just...habit."

"Hijikata was always very...down to earth, I guess. A real ground pounder despite being the guy in charge." Shin scratched his head in clear vexation as he tried to find the right words. "Sanan...he was one of the guys too, but he was obviously the brains behind the game. Hijikata and Kondou-san were the face and leaders of the Shinsengumi, but..."

Sano actually cut him off and summed it up fairly well, all things considered. "He was the man with the plan to get those two where they wanted to be without stepping on too many toes in the process. In a lot of ways, he had a lot more respect from the other members than even Kondou-san and Hijikata-san because of it. A lot of people admired him for that."

"I still think I agree with Hijikata that knocking some heads together would've been a more expedient route to go though," Shin grumbled.

 _I can just imagine._ She could see that part of Keisuke the handful of times she stopped by Shieikan in the way he instructed the younger students. Very strict and firm, but kind and patient, guiding them easily. She could easily imagine Hijikata getting frustrated with the bureaucracy of something stupid and Keisuke, in his usual way, prodding him down a less politically destructive path. The velvet glove and iron fist.

 _I would've loved to see that._ It made her sad when she tried to imagine life during that time, only to come up completely blank. Kin could barely remember life in that warring era, considering her own history, and she usually didn't get bothered by it...much. But there were things about the men in her life she could only guess at because she had no idea about what they were like during that time at all.

Granted, there was only one question she had that Keisuke simply _wouldn't_ answer that she _really_ wanted to know.

 _Did he have anyone special?_ It was…hard for her to wrap her head around the idea that he didn't. She'd been wondering about it for a long time now – since Rintarou, really. She'd only ever asked him once, but from the face he'd made in response it'd seemed like a sore subject and she'd let it drop. Kin still couldn't help _wondering_ though.

"So you're coming, right?"

"Eh?" Kin shook her head, chagrined to realize she'd completely tuned Shin's voice out as he stared at her expectantly for an answer to whatever it was he'd obviously been talking to her about. From the twitch in Sano's face, he'd noticed, and Kin flipped a rude gesture his way as she hesitated, "Well…"

The sign of hesitation was all Shin needed as he leaned forward, grabbing her hand and proclaiming dramatically, "You have to come! We've _always_ celebrated my birthday together!"

 _Ah, his birthday. That is this month, isn't it?_ Come to think of it, Hijikata's birthday was in May too. She vaguely recalled Keisuke mentioning it to her. "Of course I am," she assured him. "Why would you think that would change? It's been our tradition since I first met you idiots."

Shin scratched at his cheek sheepishly. "Err…Well, you know…things got weird for a while after the whole Rintarou thing and…the memories and all and…yeah…" He trailed off, staring at the ceiling.

 _Weird is something of an understatement there,_ Kin mentally snorted. It was amazing what stuff reared its head once adrenaline wore off and the mind had a proper amount of time to digest everything it learned in the heat of a stressful situation. "Nothing has really changed as far as I'm concerned," she pointed out. "I died when I was nine years old, remember? It's not like I had any memories of either of you before."

Sano visibly shuddered. "I won't forget you died young anytime soon," he muttered with a grimace and a long drink from his beer. Kin couldn't blame him. She still periodically woke up in the middle of the night with cold sweats because of it.

"Besides, even disregarding the weird shit, you sure Sanan-san's cool with you partying it up with us?" Kin almost laughed, except she saw Shin's face was honest in his concern over that. "You both have a good thing going and I don't wanna rock the boat since your relationship…changed and all."

"Of course he is." She waved the notion away with a snort. "Why would he not be?"

They left it at that, but from the shared look they gave each other, it nagged at her now even as she stood in the kitchen preparing dinner. Souji and Hajime were upstairs already, being as cheerfully rowdy as ever from the laughter she could hear. It made her smile, listening to them be…normal and _happy._ With everything she'd heard and seen in the last two years, and the pasts that were only _just_ getting put behind them all, she wanted that happiness for them. For Mitsu. _For me._

"Careful or the sauce will burn." His arm wrapped around her waist from behind, chin resting on her shoulder as he whispered that amusedly in her ear. "Tadaima."

"Okaeri nasai." She turned just slightly in his grip to kiss him, leaning into his warmth despite the ever present smell of hospital disinfectant as he held her close for the briefest of moments. _This shamelessly manipulative man makes me happy._ Shin's inquiry echoed in her head again, though. _I don't want to upset him._ "So I hung out with Sano or Shin today," she said idly, turning back to the sauce in question on the stove that he'd mentioned. As he was sometimes prone to do, Keisuke didn't actually move away, instead leaning his head heavier against her shoulder while he kept his hold around her waist. "We were talking about plans to hang out for his birthday."

By all rights, he didn't seem concerned. Of course, he never did. Keisuke never tended to show the depth of his concern accurately in his outward demeanor. Considering she could feel him placing nibbling kisses along the back of her neck though? Kin was fairly sure he really was unconcerned, if not outright amused as he chuckled, "Hopefully this year won't end with the three of you getting thrown out of whatever club you decide to go to this year."

"That was _one time_ ," she protested lightly, shifting the pan off the heat before leaning back into him with a laugh. "Good day today?"

"Bad one, actually. I'm reminding myself as to why it's a good one anyway." Her food work done, he pressed her back into the counter and kissed her more thoroughly. It wasn't his usual light greeting kind of a kiss, either. It was the kind that threatened to consume her, should she let it. Part of her _really_ wanted to let it, but the sounds of the others upstairs was enough for her to remember not to give in to her baser wants…yet.

"Something's on your mind." It was an observation rather than a question as he gave a small sigh of regret. "You usually have a stronger response than that otherwise to such an overture."

"Maybe a little something." _Damn you, Shin._ "It's probably just those two being idiots, but they mentioned something to me today that got me thinking. Does it…bug you when I hang out with them alone? Go out for a night without you?"

Keisuke actually grumbled what sounded like a curse, but it was too low for her to be entirely sure. "I will need to speak with those two at a later date," he muttered dourly, looking vaguely annoyed. "It's nothing to concern yourself with, Kin."

 _He says that, but…that wasn't a no._ It was her turn to curse. "Keisuke…"

"Everyone needs to have their own friends – they're yours. I'll never tell you not to hang out with them – I wouldn't _want_ to." He grabbed her shoulders firmly, eyes boring into hers. "There are times I wish…I could be that normal kind of twenty-something for you."

Kin shook her head before he even finished that thought. "That's not you, though." She couldn't even imagine him going to a club or a bar.

"No, it's not," he agreed. "It doesn't mean I sometimes don't wish I was, though, so I could join you on such excursions from time to time. It's…just a part of you I can't share and that…sometimes frustrates me. But to answer you, it doesn't bother me at all that you hang out with the Idiot duo without me. They're good men, if slightly _loose lipped._ "

"Go easy on them," she chuckled, but her shoulders relaxed some to hear it. "And as for you?" She grabbed his tie and wrapped it around her fist, tugging him down to her so she could kiss him the way she should've the first time. "I like you just like you are. Always have."

"The others are still upstairs," he reminded her lightly, chuckling deeply as he let her remove his tie without resistance.

"They're going out after dinner," she said lightly, flicking the top button of his shirt open and plucking his glasses from his face with a grin. "It'll just be you and me."

"That so…?" His own grin matched hers. "I can't wait for desert tonight then."

* * *

 _This is a bad idea._

Granted, Souji tended to have bad ideas surprisingly frequently, but Hajime could usually convince him to abandon the truly foolish ones that popped into his head. The only ones he couldn't dissuade him from following through on tended to be ones involving Hijikata in some capacity, but Hajime was starting to wonder if their arguments weren't their form of getting along in an odd sort of way.

"It's been a long time since we've just gone out to see a movie like normal people," Souji had suggested the minute they left the house after dinner. That idea, in and of itself, wasn't a bad one. Hajime actually enjoyed movies when he had the time and occasion to go and watch one. He knew there were movies based off of, or outright featuring the Shinsengumi as well, but those...those were the only movies he _couldn't_ watch. It was just too painful sometimes...or frustrating.

Mostly the latter, admittedly.

So the movie plan was a good idea he was actually in agreement with, but there was no way any of them could've known Isa would be there with Tokio. They were out front debating over what to see when Heisuke's sister noticed them and waved cheerfully at them, grinning from ear to ear with her usual enthusiasm as she more or less threw herself into her brother's arms the minute he got within range.

"Isa-chan!" Heisuke's blinding smile matched hers, his arm slipping companionably over her shoulder as they stood side by side. It was like looking at mirror images, Hajime thought amusedly, before he'd heard Souji make that _very bad suggestion_ that he was _really_ going to have to hurt him for later.

"Since we're all here...why don't you girls join us?" From the way he met his gaze and grinned wider, he knew it too. Hajime narrowed his eyes and glared darkly at him, all too aware that Tokio was watching their interactions quite closely.

"I'd hate to intrude," she started, though she was looking directly at _him_ as she said it.

Hajime had to pause and think about the last few minutes from an outside perspective before he shut his eyes and grimaced. _It…probably appears as if I don't want to see them, doesn't it?_ "We are all here to see a movie, so it is hardly an intrusion," he told her simply.

Tokio didn't seem to believe him entirely, her face clearly skeptical, but he could see her mind working even as she regarded him with that disbelieving expression. "Another of your complicated things, Saitou-san?"

He answered without really thinking and sighed, "Ah."

She nodded thoughtfully, the explanation suitably explanatory to her liking. "Very well then. I have no objections if they don't, Isa-chan."

"Not at all!" Chizuru was clearly thrilled, already smiling and giggling with Isa who was clearly intent on catching up with her friend. Souji looked fairly put out as he had her more or less yanked from his grasp, glaring at Isa who stared defiantly right back and grabbed onto Chizuru's arm.

"Then it's settled!" Isa cheered, grabbing Tokio's arm as well and hauling both girls bodily behind her. "You go get the seats! We'll get the snacks!"

"…I forgot how your sister is, Heisuke," Souji noted after a moment of silence, the twitch in his eyebrow rather…prominent. Hajime had to look skyward just so he could hide the twitch of his lips that, hard as he tried, he couldn't quite control.

"Best to move out of her way and just go with it," Heisuke laughed, ducking the half-hearted swing Souji aimed at the back of his head.

"Ahhh…Let's just go get those seats." Souji pouted, casting one long look at where the three women were waiting in line and laughing before sighing dramatically. "And here I thought I'd get Chizu-chi all to myself…"

It took no time at all to find seats; keeping other patrons away proved to be of no issue between Souji's dark grin whenever anyone asked and his own narrow-eyed stare if anyone so much as eyed them. Heisuke was still chuckling when Isa and Tokio finally did join them, burdened with enough popcorn and sodas to go around.

"Oi, where's Chizu-chi?" Her absence was a rather glaring hole, Hajime had to admit.

"Chizuru-san ran outside real quick; said she thought she saw someone she knew and wanted to check it out." Were it anyone else, he wouldn't have thought anything of her facial expression, but Hajime still remembered her habits very well. Tokio was troubled, that much was certain.

"Oh, she'll be fine! Stop being a worry wart, Souji-kun," Isa huffed amusedly. "Chizuru-chan is a big girl, you know."

"A girl prone to trouble," Heisuke groaned under his breath; Hajime coughed uneasily, sighing as he saw his friend's green eyes narrow darkly. No doubt having images of all the bad things that could happen to a lone woman by herself.

Admittedly, even Hajime was hard-pressed not to let his eye start to twitch. He remembered _those_ cases during his time with the police all too vividly.

"Perhaps you and Heisuke should go find her." Hajime leaned back and met Souji's gaze pointedly, eyebrow arching in silent communication. "We will keep the seats until you return."

Neither of them needed to be told twice; Souji outright jumped over the seats into the row in front of them that was still empty and darted towards the doors. Heisuke, at least, had a bit more dignity as he pacified Isa who gave him a look that clearly said how ridiculous she thought they were being. "I'm sure it's fine, but he _is_ right. Her luck is horrible."

"You're all over-protective fools," she sighed in exasperation, looking at _him_ too. "I expect it from Souji-kun – he always did seem the type. Heisuke-nii too, for that matter. But you too, Hajime-kun?"

"I take safety very seriously," was all he said, and Heisuke slipped away while she was focused on him to follow in Souji's footsteps. "The streets at night aren't safe for young women on their own, even if only for a minute."

"Especially for someone like Chizuru-san."

"'Especially?'" Even Tokio raised an eyebrow at that. "How so?"

"She has the unfortunate habit of being far too trusting." Hajime made a face as he recalled several instances back in the old days that could've been quite disastrous if he hadn't made his presence known. The unsavory kind that had littered Kyoto could see what she was the minute she walked into a store: prey. Easy prey, to be specific, due to her easily trusting nature. It'd become something of a personal mission for him to shadow her into town as much as possible during his free days, just to make sure he could intervene before anything untoward could happen. Just seeing the blue haori of the Shinsengumi was enough of a deterrent for most, thankfully.

"You are very fond of her, aren't you?" Tokio's piercing eyes met and held his own, and he swallowed a little harder in response as his brain stuttered for a moment under the intensity of her stare.

"Yes." Hajime had always appreciated her untainted soul and guileless honesty that was…very out of place among them, truthfully. The world had a way of destroying innocence quickly, but she somehow still positively radiated with it. It made him envious and a little determined to shield that purity of heart, even now. "She is a special person for all of us."

"I can see that." Tokio smiled gently. "I confess, it makes me rather envious. Chizuru-san is a very lucky to have such friends."

"Even if they can be over-protective idiots," Isa snorted fondly. "What exactly to you think is going to happen outside of a movie theatre?"

"Probably nothing." The odds were in their favor for that, but Hajime knew how much the odds tended to like them and how much trouble _loved_ to find Chizuru, regardless of their odds. "Who is it she believed she saw?"

Isa scratched her head as she thought that over. "I think she said she saw some relative or something. What was that name…?"

"Kaoru, I believe it was," Tokio noted. "She thought she saw someone named Kaoru."

Hajime couldn't stop the cough that came mid-drink at that, grimacing as the soda went right to his nose. Truthfully, he'd never met Nagumo Kaoru for any appreciable length of time, but Souji had told him about Chizuru's twin brother during the early days of his 'awakening'. Had told him a good many things about their interactions with him, really.

Enough for him to know things would…not end well if the boy was here.

 _It's not impossible for him to have found her. Odder things have certainly happened in the last two years for me not to consider that idea._

"Are you alright, Saitou-san?" Tokio was patting his back, clearly concerned as he leaned forward with his head bent.

"I'm fine. Just…surprised is all."

"Life is rather full of surprises," she noted ruefully.

"I've had my fill of surprises," he noted flatly, sighing as he leaned back, closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm pretty sure Souji has too."

"Souji-kun has always hated surprises," Isa pointed out.

"Yes, he has," Hajime sighed. _And seeing Nagumo Kaoru will definitely count as a surprise…of the unwanted variety. I am suddenly wishing strongly I'd gone with them too…or thought to sneak in some sake. We're going to need it, I think._ "I'm beginning to understand that view point, truthfully."

"I'm sure everything is fine." Clearly, Tokio knew something was bothering him; he flashed her a small smile in thanks as she subtly but firmly cut off that track of conversation. _Ever the considerate woman of others._ "Let's just hope they find her soon. The movie is going to start in a few minutes."

"Ah." Nothing on Earth could probably make him relax _now_ though he pretended to…for her, anyway. "I'm sure they will be back in no time at all."

 _I just hope it's all in one piece…_

* * *

 _It's not possible._

Chizuru shook her head as she came to a stop, glancing around at the people wandering the streets. Her heart was still pounding hard enough that it felt as if it would beat right out of her chest, eyes constantly searching the throngs of people for that glimpse of that face. _I had to be seeing things. But I was SO SURE it was him. Kaoru._

 _My twin brother._

Her memories of him were hardly pleasant, but that didn't mean she didn't want to see him. It was a complicated feeling that curled in her chest when she thought of him, but she was positive of that. If he was reborn, she wanted to at least think his life was happier.

"You lost, little miss?" The strange voice made her look up, startled, and Chizuru frowned at the unfamiliar man standing before her. His face was very clearly flushed from drink; no doubt leaving one of the many bars that populated the area. _I ran farther than I thought…Souji's going to be pissed…_

"Iie." It was an outright lie, but she didn't like the way he was looking at her. It was like a wolf scenting prey, and while she was fine with Souji giving her that look, this made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. "I'm just going to meet my friend."

He stepped closer – close enough that she could _smell_ the alcohol on his breath. "Aw, don't be like that…can't be much of a friend if they'd leave you all alone. I bet we could have _much more fun…_ "

It made her uneasy, but Chizuru tried to recall some of the self-defense techniques Hajime had been showing her. Most were for use with a shinai, but he'd also stressed that, in this day and age, most of the time it was unlikely she would have anything but her own two hands available to her. Like now. No matter where she glanced, there was nothing she could see to grab and defend herself if need be.

The drunken man reached out, attempting to grab her arm, and Chizuru took several quicksteps back to avoid it, nearly stumbling in her haste. Though she knew it was foolish and went against what common sense told her, she ran, not expecting a man as drunk as the stranger was to be able to follow her for any appreciable amount of time.

 _So I hoped, anyway._ Chizuru darted into a tiny alleyway after making multiple turns, panting a little as she tried to think. _It's just my luck he's a functional kind of drunk._

" _I found you~!"_ Arms that were unfamiliar clamped down around her suddenly, restricting her arm movements, though the alcohol made them less then effective as she shrieked and struggled, throwing everything behind her as she got one arm free and lashed out with her elbow, throwing every bit of her weight behind it as it connected solidly with what felt like his nose. Chizuru abhorred violence, but a small part of her did feel a small bit of satisfaction at the satisfying sound of his nose breaking. _Souji's rubbing off on me a little too much I think…_

The strange arms released her as he grabbed at his nose, howling in pain, and she turned to run while he was distracted…only to run face first into another person she didn't recognize. But where the man now behind her was drunk as hell, this man who didn't appear much older than her was sober and smelled only of a vaguely pleasant-smelling cologne. He was obviously out enjoying one of the clubs that populated this area from the ay he was dressed, though it didn't ease her mind at all, stepping back and making sure she kept as much distance as possible between both of them.

"Ho…nice hit." The new one tilted his head, eyes twinkling in amusement not all that dissimilar from how Souji's often did. "Came back here looking for my brother but found something _far_ more interesting." It cranked up a notch as he openly eyed her up, as if he hadn't just seen her getting attacked. "Far prettier than Ryo-chan is too."

"…Brother?" Her eyes glanced behind her where the drunken man was leaning against the wall, blood running openly through his fingers.

"Him?" He snorted in disdain. "Oh, no, not him. No idea who he is, darlin'. Not worth my time to know, from the looks of it. My Ryo-chan's far cuter and not the type that will sexually assault pretty girls. He just has to smile and they fall over him."

"Please move out of my way. I have people waiting for me." He didn't make her hair stand on end, but she wasn't foolish enough to trust a complete stranger either just because.

"I can't do that." He had the gall to actually look apologetic as he said this, though he kept his eyes narrowed at the man behind her. "Not by yourself. My honor won't allow that. I can escort you back to your friends, though?"

"And why should I trust the words of a complete stranger?"

"Probably because he knows I'd kill him if he tried anything," another voice piped up, female this time, but this one she recognized despite the threatening tone. Chizuru had to shake her head, almost disbelieving as she tried to see behind the man blocking her view of the street behind him. _It isn't possible. It can't be…?_

The deadly tone didn't deter him any as he laughed, "Oh, come now, you'd miss me too much if I was gone to really hurt me, darlin'."

"Maybe," she said, clearly amused, "but _he_ has no such compunctions if you don't move out of his way."

And then the second strange man was yanked backwards with an undignified yelp, all but thrown into the crowded street behind them like a sack of rice, and Chizuru's worries lifted immediately even despite the murderous look on Souji's face.

"Did he touch you?" He wrapped his arms around her – warm, strong, _safe_ , and familiar – but she could feel the tension in his shoulders and hear the drop in his tone of voice as he repeated, "Did he try and hurt you, Chizu-chi?"

"I'm fine, Souji. It was nothing."

"Didn't look like nothin' from what little I caught before you broke his nose," the second stranger grumbled, disgruntled. Chizuru gave him a dirty look as she felt Souji's entire body tense up, like a predator ready to lunge for the kill, and that was when she saw Heisuke was there too, as well as the face that belonged to that painfully familiar voice.

"Hello, Mother." For a minute, Chizuru was convinced she was seeing things – that her image would disappear when she blinked, but she was still standing there smiling a little darkly in the direction of the alley behind her. "You still have some of the worst luck I've ever seen."

"Saya-chan…" Were she not convinced Souji would lunge for the drunk behind her the minute she let go, she'd be leaping at her too, just to be able to hold her again. "When…where on earth have you been?!"

"Finding myself, I suppose." Glancing to the strange man who actually moved to stand beside her, arm reaching out almost habitually with obvious ease, she said dryly with a slight smile, "Found some stuff I didn't realize needed finding along the way too. I can tell you all about it later, but right now you should probably get going. Apparently, you have a movie to get to before Isa-san gets mad at you." She jerked her thumb at the man who apparently was her friend and sighed, "This fool and I have to find someone who's wandered off, but why don't you come to my place tomorrow? I can…tell you all about the last year I've had too."

"You sold that big house, though," she murmured. Chizuru had been startled as hell when Yamazaki had told her that when she'd gone there to get answers, only to find it completely empty with a for sale sign jammed into the lawn. "Vanished into thin air without even a word, no less…which I intend to have words with you about, by the way!"

Saya coughed sheepishly into her hand. "Of course, Mother…but I acquired a new house. Closer to the center of town." Rummaging into her bag, she pulled out a ripped piece of paper and jotted down an address that she handed over with that grin on her face that reminded her so much of Souji and made it absolutely impossible to stay mad at her. "I swear, I'll actually be there."

"I'm holding you to that!" As she watched her turn and walk away, dragging her friend away, Chizuru nudged at Souji herself. "Let's go, Souji. He's just a foolish drunk."

"A foolish drunk who would've…!" His anger was barely keeping itself at bay, but she could hear the thread of fear that underlined his every word. Dead serious, Souji grabbed her shoulders and told her firmly, "You are not allowed to go _anywhere_ without me ever again. What were you thinking, running off like that?!"

 _Why I…Oh!_ The importance of it paled under the weight of his look, but Chizuru met his…intensely displeased expression boldly. "I thought I saw someone…familiar."

"Who?"

"I…thought I saw Kaoru." She said the last part in barely a whisper, but she knew he heard her when she felt him twitch as if someone had hit him. "I…panicked. I _swear_ it was him though…"

"All the more reason _not_ to run off on your own." He hugged her even tighter, burying his face into her neck as he muttered, "You took several years off my life, hearing that. Finding someone almost…" Souji trailed off, unwilling or unable to follow that line of thought further.

"You really do have the worst of luck, Chizuru-chan," Heisuke finally spoke up.

"Heisuke-kun…" She paused, eyeing the troubled expression on his face that was a mirror of Souji's. "I'm sorry I made you both worry…but I broke his nose!" She motioned to where the drunk was now curled in the fetal position, nursing his bloody nose.

The faintest threads of hysteria laced the laugh that Souji let loose at that; even Heisuke started laughing, albeit for different reasons. "You hear that?" he pointed out, his laughter deepening. "It's all OK since she broke his nose!" Heisuke shook his head, chuckling hopelessly. "You finally did it, Souji. You corrupted Chizuru-chan."

That made Souji laugh harder and any guilt she felt was trumped by mild annoyance as she huffed, "Now you're just teasing me!"

"Either that or I'm probably going to try and beat the shit out of that drunk, so maybe just a little," Souji admitted, his grin edged. The scare she'd given him had terrified him; fear of any kind always made Souji irritable. "Let's just go. Hajime-kun's been blowing up my cell for the last twenty minutes. He's probably fussing worse than Hijikata-san at this point…"

"He wouldn't be if you hadn't turned it off," Heisuke reminded him dryly.

Souji merely shrugged. "It was getting annoying…"

In the end, Chizuru ended up apologizing to everyone. Apparently, Hajime had gotten worried enough that he, Isa, and Tokio left the theatre, opting to join the search for her. Though Souji would only say she'd gotten herself turned around and lost, which was actually partly true, Hajime obviously knew they weren't telling the whole story. Despite the fright the drunk had given her, Chizuru couldn't help feeling rejuvenated in a way she hadn't felt in a while.

 _My girl is finally back…but who was the young man with her?_ Normally, she wouldn't think anything of it, but in hindsight as she thought about it as she lay in Souji's arms, who refused to let her go after the night they'd had tonight, he'd had no reaction once so ever to her referring to her as "Mother" at all. It was strange considering to the average person they were of similar age.

"Thinking about her?" His voice startled her, since she'd thought he was asleep. "Saya-chan. She looks…better."

"Yeah…" She smiled contentedly as she let her eyes shut and allowed her fatigue to finally infiltrate her muscles. "I'm so glad…I thought she might've…"

"She wouldn't do that to you, Chizu-chi." His grip tightened, as if she were a life-sized teddy bear for the big child that he was in a lot of ways still. "Full of surprises though. Did you look at the address she gave you?"

"I…no." She'd taken it automatically and tucked it away in a safe place, but she hadn't actually looked at it yet. "Why? Something special about it?"

"Sort of." His face was relaxed as he grinned – a welcome change to the forbidding expression he'd been wearing earlier that night. "It's my old house. The one I lived in with my sisters."

Chizuru was too tired to do anything but snort quietly. _Surprises indeed…tomorrow should be quite interesting…_

* * *

 _ **Chizuru's history of bad luck continues! But Saya has finally made her return along with some…fun baggage. =) Oh, Heisuke, I love you even though I love to mess with you~! And did she ACTUALLY see Kaoru outside the movie theatre? Who knows… =) Regardless, it seems Saya continues her habit of startling, shocking, and being surrounded by mysteries…**_

 _ **Why can I never let them have an entirely NORMAL night out? Sigh. Anyway, p**_ _ **lease look forward to the fun of next chapter!**_ _ **And as always, feedback is always appreciated!**_


	36. Part III - Confessions

_**And I'm at over 200k! *Dances* It's definitely a landmark moment for me, I'm so happy! So happy, in fact, that the shower of bombs is thus beginning! So onwards with the nest chapter and let's watch the fireworks begin, ne?**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Thirty Six**_

 _ **Confessions**_

He wasn't upset.

Heisuke scowled as he browsed through his phone, flipping through the numerous text messages he'd sent Saya over the last year and the brief replies he'd sometimes gotten back from her, if at all. _Was it because she was busy having fun...with that guy?_ The wave of annoyance that followed his thought was startling in its intensity. Sure, he was good looking _he supposed._ And she was obviously comfortable with him, considering his arm had stayed draped over her shoulders the whole time...

 _We never promised anything._ It was _stupid_ , he realized, to be bothered by the thought that she'd found someone during her year away considering how he'd spent the last year, but...there was something there. Or there had been, before she left. He was sure of that. Heisuke had been up all night last night, thinking about it, but he was 100% sure he hadn't imagined the...tension that had always surrounded them. It had intensified that day in the airport terminal, but he'd been content to wait until she returned for his answers. Because she _would_ return, he knew, and in that he'd been right.

Heisuke had taken his time to _really_ think about his own feelings in this last year. He'd thought about Chizuru, and the way his heart twitched when she so much as looked at him; he even thought about the other girls that he'd gone on dates with and had small flings with, but they were barely worth thinking over and easily forgotten. He definitely thought about the feelings he had for Saya despite the multitude of reasons he could think of to _not_ go near her, but in the way he still did anyway, drawn back like a moth to flame.

"You seem vexed, Toudou-kun." In the rear view mirror, he saw Sanan glance back, his gaze thoughtful. Other than Kin, there was no one else actually in the car as they drove to the house that morning. Souji and Chizuru had gone with Mitsu in her car that was just ahead of them, so Heisuke actually debated getting their advice. Sanan wasn't one to mock others over their feelings, nor was Kin for that matter. And while he _could_ talk to Souji about it in theory, the reality of it was it just seemed too.. _.weird_ considering his history with the girl in question.

"Maybe a little." As clearly as he could, Heisuke rehashed his thoughts as clearly as possible, though he wasn't sure he'd accurately done so once he finished explaining it. From the way Kin was looking at him though, they at least got the general idea of it.

"Oh, I don't think she's forgotten." Kin looked as if she wanted to laugh, though it wasn't directed at him. If anything, she looked like she was wanting to laugh at Sanan who was steadfastly staring at the road despite a twitch that was starting in the corner of his right eye. "And I agree with you that Souji is probably not the best choice for you to talk this out with, considering the circumstances. I can't say I know who this new guy is, but I remember the way Saya would look at you before she left. You weren't imagining it."

"That's what I thought, but..." His shoulders slumped visibly, leaning between the two front seats and resting his chin on Kin's shoulder. "Maybe it really didn't mean anything at all?"

"I can't say I'm a master at relationships, Toudou-kun," Sanan started saying, pointedly ignoring Kin's snort of laughter, "but I'm a fairly accurate reader of people in general and Saya-san is too much like her parents. Neither Chizuru-san nor Okita-kun are the types who would physically show affection unless they _meant it_. I believe she is the same way."

"Then what the hell is with that guy?!" He scowled as the irritation came again, annoyed. He'd made peace a long time ago about losing his chance with Chizuru. He really was OK with it. With Saya, it was different. She _clearly_ reciprocated at least some of what he felt...had said as much in her typically vague and teasing way. And though he hated admitting it, the expectation was there in the moment she'd kissed him in the airport that when she returned...

When she returned, that they might give the whole dating thing a try, so long as he sorted his own feelings out first.

And he had. The girls he'd messed with paled in comparison to her in his mind. And Chizuru...he would always love her, but he was starting to understand what Sano had meant when he said the feeling...changes. Morphs into something just as strong but less consuming. Heisuke still hadn't formally told Chizuru about his feelings, which he suspected Saya would disagree with him over, but he knew he liked her in the same way he liked Chizuru. Even before he'd known all the weird stuff and she was just Fujiwara Shiori, the cute new transfer, she was the first girl he'd really liked in a way that had come even remotely close to how he'd liked Chizuru.

So the appearance of this random guy was _really_ annoying him.

 _Jealousy._ He could even hear Saya's voice now, her tone borderline mocking. _It's called being jealous, Heisuke._

"I don't know what the deal is, but that is why some of us are going to see her today, right?" Kin's smile was reassuring as she patted his head like one might a disgruntled puppy. "You, Souji, and Chizuru have questions for her. She asked specifically for Keisuke to come, which seems a little odd to me, but at least today is his day off. And Mitsu and I just want the chance to get to know her better." Her smile turned wry as she added as an afterthought, "She is our niece, after all, in our odd little family that is. And I take care of my family."

"It's become somewhat...larger from a few years ago though, wouldn't you say?" Sanan noted in quiet amusement. "You've all but adopted Shiranui into the fold this past year."

"He's _funny_ ," Kin said defensively. "Besides, I think he's been kind of lonely, so it's good he's sticking around and living with Sano and Shin now that their delinquent friends are gone from that apartment."

"Ah yes, them." His tone alone spoke volumes about what he thought of the men in question. "What was it again? Possession with the intent to sell?"

"I thought the solicitation charge was the most amusing myself," she laughed, eyes alight with the type of mean-spirited humor Heisuke usually attributed to Souji rather than Kin. He showed it more, at any rate, though clearly she was just as bad. "Especially considering it wasn't even a woman like they thought, as it turned out."

 _Only a friend of theirs…_ Even Heisuke had to chuckle over that though. _Ah well, they were assholes anyway._

They arrived at the familiar old house not long after that; just seeing the familiar iron gate and vibrant flowers of the garden he remembered Mitsu spending hours in made him nostalgic. The colorful blooms were peeking over the wall, vivid and beautiful against the bricks as if to say hello to them in greeting.

"I expected it to be in worse shape after being left abandoned for so long," Mitsu murmured as she got out, a soft smile on her face. "Glad to see it's at least being taken care of."

"For which I have no credit once so ever."

"Saya-chan!" Chizuru all but launched herself in a tackling hug at her, visibly teary-eyed.

"I missed you too, Mother." She welcomed the hug with one of her own, though slightly less exuberant. She traded greetings with everyone, going so far to even hug Souji when he awkwardly opened his arms to her, until she had no one left to greet but him. The smile she sent his way was definitely more subdued than the one Chizuru and Souji had warranted, but it was no less warm with a hint of her usual teasing twinkle as she said simply, "Heisuke."

"Saya-chan." There was so much he wanted to say, but the only thing he could make himself say was, "Been a while."

"Indeed." For a brief moment, Heisuke thought he might be seeing things, but her eyes definitely did a slowly, leisurely progressive look from the bottom up on him. _Twice_. He wasn't sure whether to blush or laugh and settled on a midway mix of the two. "You look good."

 _This girl…_ He shook his head amusedly. "You haven't changed, have you?"

Her smile widened. "Not in the ways that matter. Please, come in. Obviously, I don't need to show you around at all…"

"Yes…quite the surprise to find out you were the one who bought this house." Mitsu hummed thoughtfully, eyes narrowing. "I was told the buyer paid the price straight, too."

"It makes things easier," was all she said with a shrug. "I've got too many names I've lived under; the last thing I need to be worrying about is mortgages and which name is on which."

"That makes a fair amount of sense," Sanan was saying, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I imagine this is hardly your only establishment…"

"Soushi-chan and I had many houses." Heisuke was watching for it the minute she said his name, so it was easy to see the darkness that crossed her face as she thought of her brother. _Still raw over it then._ "Part of the year I've been away was to…sell some of them. Take care of his affairs, mostly. Some were just his, others are just mine. Most were shared, but I've no need for dozens of homes that stay empty for years at a time."

"Dozens?" Souji's eyebrow arched, clearly impressed. "Save up, much?"

Saya grinned at him cheekily. "We were always very good with our financial affairs. Stocks. Investments. Had to get creative a lot since the old fashioned way of making money wasn't always an option."

" _Creative_ , eh? Is that how we describe it nowadays?"

Heisuke's eyes narrowed. _The mystery guy._ He turned a corner at the end of the hall as he came out of what used to be Souji's room…and he nearly choked at the state of dress he was in.

Or undress, as the case may be.

Souji slapped a hand over Chizuru's eyes as she yelped, startled and flustered, and even Sanan looked annoyed, though he didn't attempt to shield Kin's view as she boldly continued looking forward, clearly entertained by it all. Mitsu merely averted her eyes, head shaking, but Saya? She put her hands on her hips and sighed in annoyance, "Don't you have any sense of propriety?"

"Since when did you start caring about _propriety?"_ he snorted, clearly amused and unaffected by her steely-eyed gaze as he crossed his arms and made no attempts to go and find a more appropriate set of clothing…anything was better than the solitary towel wrapped precariously around his waist. "That's not the Saka-chan I remember."

Heisuke's eye twitched, but he reigned in his temper and instead looked at Saya expectantly. " _Saka-chan?"_ he prompted when she said nothing.

"That's what he's always called me," she sighed, her glare melting into a look of exasperated resignation. "Since when I met him, I was going by the name Ichinose Sakato. And yes, _creative_ is how I'm explaining that particular venture, now would you go find Ryo-chan and _put on some proper damn clothes already_ , _Junya?_ "

Junya grinned, bowing low and ducking into Souji's old room. "As the lady wishes." He even winked and blew her a kiss before his head disappeared, barely dodging the rock she threw at the spot where his head had been.

 _Junya…_ Heisuke was still annoyed by him, but the name tugged at his mind persistently as if there was something he was needing to remember. Something _important_ about that name. "Why does his name sound familiar?" he mumbled, scowling in frustration as it _nagged_ at the edges of his memories persistently.

"Probably because you have a fairly decent memory." Her tone was an odd mix of exasperated, annoyed, and fond as she stared at the door of the room he'd ducked into briefly before motioning them into the living room instead. "I'll explain more in depth once he and Ryo-chan join us, but you're probably remembering that name because I've spoken it to you before, Heisuke. I've told you about him before."

 _Told me about him?_ His irritation receded as his brain tried to remember what she was talking about, frowning pensively. _She's told me very little about other people she's known except…_ "Oh!"

It was Souji's turn to look annoyed, head bouncing back and forth between them. "Mind elaborating for the uninformed here? It's not polite to talk about things not everyone knows about, Kid."

Saya ducked her head at the mild rebuke, though she didn't seem particularly bothered by it. "My apologies. Junya was the name of the first one of my friends that Kento killed back in the day. Cut off his head and left it on my doorstep for me. I ran into him during my travels in the last year, as you can see, and imagine my surprise when he recognized me." Her face twisted downwards in a part-smile, part frown. "For reasons that elude me, he has his memories, as does Ryo, his younger brother in this time and another of my ill-fated friends. Ryo is the reason I actually asked you to come, Sanan-san."

Sanan's eyebrow quirked. "Is he ill?"

"In a manner of speaking." Her voice was barely a mumble as she looked at the ground, fidgeting and uncharacteristically uneasy. "Please make yourselves comfortable. You'll…see what I mean soon enough."

Heisuke didn't bother hiding his sigh as he plopped down on the floor, watching her back retreat into the kitchen. _Why do I think I'm not going to end up liking this? Can't exactly ask her about everything when she looks like someone just hit her while she was down, either. I waited a whole year for you, Saya-chan…I guess waiting a little longer for my answers won't hurt._

* * *

 _You'll see, she said._ Souji stared at the boy in front of him, shaking his head. He saw, alright, and all he could think was that it was a rather sad situation.

 _Guilt._ It was written all over Saya's face and practically radiated off of her every movement as she watched the young man who'd joined them that, physically, was no different from them. Early 20's, though his rounded features made him look younger than what he was, with shaggy brown hair and matching eyes. Souji always looked at people in the eyes when he met them because the average person couldn't make their eyes lie. Good or bad, honest or a liar…the eyes spoke volumes about the character of a person.

All Souji could see in Ayakashi Ryo's eyes, however, was confusion. Chaos.

Madness.

 _Of course, Sanan is like a kid who just received a brand new toy now._ The colonel had been examining him for several minutes now, supposedly taking vitals and other such basic information. In comparison to his earlier flirty attitude, Junya was sitting back with his arms crossed looking fairly serious and very worried as Ryo continued to mumble quietly to him, apparently oblivious to anyone around him.

"He's like this all the time." Saya's lips were pinched as she stared at him, visibly troubled. "Most of their deaths were clean…Junya's, for instance, was rather painless."

"I never even realized what happened," he agreed, though his face twisted oddly as he spoke. "Seriously, this is beyond weird, talking about this stuff…"

"Join the club," Souji muttered, just loud enough for Heisuke to hear as he stifled a laugh under a loud cough.

"I take it to mean Ryo-san's wasn't?" Chizuru's gaze was sympathetic as she stared at the boy. "Clean, I mean."

"Oh no." Saya's lip curled in a snarl of distaste. "Kento's lackey...the one Kin-san killed? He tortured him to death. Made him suffer horrifically. The average human never remembers their past lives though, so those with bad deaths only get…echoes. Someone who died by falling off a cliff, for example, might be irrationally afraid of heights in their next. For someone who remembers it all?" Saya motioned towards him with a heavy sigh. "I…actually found Ryo about 3 years ago, shortly before I came back to Japan, by accident. It was a stroke of luck, really, but with Kento around I wasn't about to replay history all over again. He was placed in a sanitarium when he was a child because his family thought he was crazy."

"To be fair, his prattling does sound pretty nuts to the average person," Junya pointed out ruefully. "I wouldn't have thought any different, except he kept mentioning her name a lot. Saya. I didn't put it together until after she broke him out that the person he kept muttering about and the one _I_ recalled in my memories were one and the same."

 _A sanitarium?_ Souji couldn't quite keep his lip from twitching as he stared at her with amusement bubbling in his chest. "You...broke an inpatient out of a sanitarium, Saya-chan?"

Saya's face flushed as she averted her eyes, coughing and muttering, "I suppose...in a way...err..." It was endearing to see her actually flustered, fidgeting as she was under Chizuru's scolding stare. "It wouldn't be...incorrect to call it such."

"She retrieved him before the proper paperwork was filled out," Junya clarified, grinning merrily, and Souji's eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he began getting an inkling as to what their previous connection was.

"How did you say you knew Saya-chan again...?" he pondered out loud, arching a pointed eyebrow at him.

"Through her _'creative financial endeavors'_." The phrase amused the hell out of him, clearly, hie eyes staring straight at Saya's annoyed ones as he added, "Back in the day, we used to call it good old-fashioned thievery though."

"Saya-chan!" Chizuru's tone was shocked and dismayed as it cracked in the air like a whip, though her ire quickly turned his way as he couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing. "Souji!"

"It wasn't like I stole anything big," she protested hotly, staring daggers at Junya who just continued giving her that shit-eating grin of his. "It was the easiest solution in the first few years after I went on the run following the Kazama Clan Massacre. Soushi was still adjusting and I couldn't go out where I might get seen. Between prostitution and thievery, the latter was a far more appealing choice."

"You'd have made a lot more doing the former though." Junya's tone was the voice of pragmatism, even as Saya's eye twitched and she moved to grab a nearby chair to crack him with, were it not for Heisuke who none-too-subtly grabbed onto her shoulder and kept her seated. "Just saying, Saka-chan. Even when you dressed as a guy, you were never ugly."

She scoffed, though there was no mistaking the slightly pleased grin that curled her lips. "Why don't you go do something useful? Like make breakfast?"

Junya's eyes trailed towards Ryo, humming to himself thoughtfully before conceding with a slightly dramatic sigh, "Oh, fine…"

"Let me help you!" Kin was on her feet in a blink, clearly eager to help with something she knew how to do best. "It's not as if I can do anything in here for the moment."

His smile widened. "I will never say no to the presence of someone so lovely, Kin-san."

Souji watched the two disappear out the doors, shaking his head. _He reminds me of the Idiot Trio, but combined into one body._ With him gone and Sanan still occupied with the other boy, it left just him, Chizuru, and Heisuke with Saya. Mitsu, he noted, had disappeared at some point, though he was willing to bet she was probably in the garden. "So now that we have a few moments…why the vanishing act, kid?"

"I needed to get away from Japan…and the memories for a while." Saya drew her knees up to her chest and frowned, sinking lower a bit under his stare. "It was…complicated."

"I wish you'd have told us," Chizuru told her with a sigh. "I was afraid you weren't going to come back…"

Silence stretched out following her voiced concern…longer than was normal and Souji narrowed his eyes as she steadfastly avoided looking at any of them. Even Heisuke, sensing her shift, narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion. "You didn't actually…?"

Saya looked at her feet and muttered so quietly, Souji almost didn't understand her fully. "It…crossed my mind…"

 _And…there goes Heisuke._ He sighed as his friend stood up quickly and stormed outside, slamming the door shut behind him with a loud _crack._ She shot a miserable look at the door before sighing again, her shoulders sagging.

"Please stop looking at me like that, Mother." Chizuru's heartbroken expression bothered her as much as Heisuke's furious one did, while Souji tried not to give any expression at all. "Has it not occurred to you that it might be better if I didn't hang around?"

Her protest was quick and vehement. "Never! Why would you think that?"

"Because we're her past. And she's ours." Souji shot a pointed look her way, arms crossing as he arched an eyebrow at her. "That about right, kid?"

"Pretty close," she admitted with a wry downturn of her lips. "It wasn't that I didn't _want_ to come back...I just thought maybe it was better if the past stayed there and I didn't...interfere. You could both be normal people without the phantom kid hanging around like the specter of Christmas past."

"Normal..." Souji murmured, snorting. "That's hilarious. Really. Even presuming you didn't come back, our normal has never been everyone else's 'normal'."

Chizuru nodded emphatically. "I did tell you his idea of sweet talk is threatening to kill me, right?"

Souji's eye twitched. "Are you ever going to let that go?"

Chizuru smiled at him smugly. "Probably not, no."

He could see the amusement in Saya's eyes as her head shifted back and forth between them, eyes rolling skyward. "You both seem to be closer than before," she noted idly in amusement. "For what it may be worth, I'm sorry I considered it."

"I get why you did, kid." Moving to sit beside her, his hand resting lightly on her head. It felt...natural for him to do so, and she actually leaned her head onto his shoulder in response. "Neither Chizuru nor I ever considered a situation where you _weren't_ here though, so put it out of your head. You're stuck with us."

Chizuru sat on her other side, boxing her in between them, and Saya laughed as she grabbed onto her arm pointedly. "I would be very sad. You don't want to make me sad, right?"

"Perish the thought." Saya turned to stare at the door again, sighing, "He's _really_ mad at me, isn't he?"

Mad was probably an understatement, Souji mused with a shake of his head. He and Heisuke had something of an unspoken mutual agreement that they were just going to ignore the uncomfortable parts of whatever kind of relationship he had budding with Saya. He wasn't entirely clear on the extent of said feelings or whatever, but he knew they were deep enough that Heisuke had thought about her. A lot. He also knew it grated on his every last nerve that she'd never really answered him, while Souji had at least received periodic little check-ins when he'd message her just to make sure she was alive. _Even I thought she would've kept in closer contact with him instead of me._

"He's missed you a lot," Chizuru pointed out with a small smile. "Maybe you should find him, Saya-chan? I'm pretty sure Sanan-san is going to be working with your friend for a while longer."

Her gaze shifted to where they were, hands fisting briefly before she relaxed and nodded. "He might do better if he can't hear or see me anyway. I'll...be back."

Souji wanted to laugh as he watched her walk purposefully out the door, clearly a woman on a mission. It wasn't quite a run, but it wasn't a leisurely stroll, either.

"Poor Saya-chan..." Even Chizuru had to giggle as she actually settled herself into his lap, much to his delight, arms wrapped securely around his neck. "Heisuke-kun doesn't stand a chance, does he?"

"Not really, no." His lip twitched as he noted, "I never would've pegged him for the jealous type though...who knew?"

* * *

Sanan loved mysteries. He also loved puzzles, which was part of the reason he'd decided to keep with medicine even after his memories had resurfaced. Illness of any kind was simply a puzzle waiting to be solved; if done correctly, the outcome was beneficial and patients got better. If done incorrectly, patients stayed the same or, in a worst case scenario, died. And while he made every effort to avoid such fatal outcomes, Sanan didn't fear losing patients to death the way most did.

 _Of course, this isn't illness._ The minute he'd observed Ayakashi Ryo, he knew that. Whether or not he was crazy was another matter entirely, but Sanan did lean more into agreeing with young Saya's assessment of him. _He wasn't crazy when he went in, but years of confusion over violent memories? May have driven him to madness._

"You've been looking at him like a lab rat for several hours now, doc." In sharp contrast to Ryo, who seemed unwaveringly polite in both words and actions, his brother had no such tendencies and reminded Sanan sharply of Harada and Nagakura on their worst days with maybe a dash of a young and impetuous Toshizo thrown in for temper. "Any ideas? Saka-chan had a lot of faith that you might be able to help him, here."

"Saka-chan…" Ryo blinked, rolling the name off the tip of his tongue like a child trying to pronounce a name for the first time. "Funny name. Saka…not Saka. Lie. Lie. Not Saka. Saya. Saya…where's Saya?"

"She stepped out, Ryo-chan," Junya told him lightly, setting down a tray of snacks to go with the tea Kin brought out behind him. "She'll be back."

"She tried…" Ryo stared off into the distance, unseeing as he visibly sank back into the memories his mind was dragging up. "She tried. Too far gone though. I remember. She was angry…and sad."

 _That's the first semi-lucid sounding sentence he's spoken this whole time._ "What do you remember?" he wondered, aware that even Souji and Chizuru were listening in, curious. "What else do you remember about her?"

"Likes games." He scratched his head, poking at one of the cakes his brother passed to him. "Likes to pretend. She pretends a lot. Someone new all the time. Liked being herself best though. The one person she didn't get to be with anyone." He sighed heavily, "I just wanted to help…"

Sanan glanced at Junya for perspective, but he shook his head with a shrug. "He knew her over a decade after I did, from what I've been able to pick up. I've got no idea what he means any more than you do."

"I'm sure you did." Hesitantly, Chizuru was the one who actually spoke up, coming to kneel in front of him with her usual concerned and sympathetic expression. "You were good friends, right?"

"Ah." He smiled brightly – a very boyish expression that made him look even younger but positively transformed his face. "We had fun. Helped me on my projects." He blinked, as if the thought had just occurred to him. "What happened to my projects…?"

Sanan chuckled under his breath lightly. _I'm not even surprised that Chizuru-san has a knack for this._ She had a naturally comforting way about her and always did seem to inspire others to say more than they intended to. At least, _he'd_ always seemed to divulge more than was intended whenever they spoke back in the day. "I'm sure Saya-san can tell us when she returns," he assured him, smiling when Chizuru shot him a sheepish look. She moved to get up and move back towards Souji, but Sanan shook his head and silently motioned for her to continue. "You're doing better than I was. Just keep him talking," he whispered encouragingly.

His hunch proved correct, though he only distantly paid any attention to what he was actually talking about. Chizuru – and Souji, for that matter – were clearly far more invested, though it amused Sanan to no end to watch the latter attempt to pretend he wasn't actually listening to every word. _It is a view at the child both are so desperate to know all over again. The one who was a friend to both of these men who are burdened by memories they shouldn't have._ _Ironic that the father is learning about his own daughter the way she did about him. Stories from others._

"Something amusing to you, Doc?" the nickname was…better than Frankenstein, he supposed, but Sanan still felt a twitch in his eye as he turned his attention to Junya, the young man's gaze unusually serious.

"Several things, in fact," he confirmed, though he didn't elaborate on that. "Saya-san was correct in her assumptions; he's definitely lost in his memories. They switch between the past and present, almost interchangeably, and he can't seem to tell what is what. It's led to a lot of confusion – especially since, to him, she hasn't changed in appearance at all. Considering his last moments of life were so traumatic as well, he simply isn't…adjusting to them as easily as the rest of us seemed to."

"So there's….nothing you can do?" His expression was that of someone being told his brother had a terminal diagnosis – a crushed despair at the finality of a disease.

"Me personally? No. Your brother requires a certain….gentle touch I do not possess." It didn't bother him knowing that, though the look Kin shot him made it clear she would likely protest his assessment of himself. "Chizuru-san is actually better suited to helping you rather than I am." He motioned to where she was still talking to him, listening to him ramble about a project of some kind. "What he needs is help sorting his memories out. He seems capable of doing so easiest by talking of them. You can hear it already, can't you?"

Junya blinked, glancing towards Ryo and just…listened. "He…almost sounds normal right now, yeah. So just…talking helps?" He sighed, looking oddly troubled for someone being told a solution that was fairly simple. "Then we probably have a different sort of problem, Doc, since Saka-chan won't talk of the past at all. At least, to me or Ryo-chan."

 _Guilt._ He didn't need to talk to her to figure _that_ one out. "You may want to speak of it with Okita-kun. He may actually be the best one to help in that regard."

Junya eyed him wearily. "Him, huh? So is he really…?"

"Her father?" Kin finished helpfully, amusement dancing in her eyes as she watched him cringe. "Yeah."

"So weird…" He shook his head in clear disbelief, but Sanan watched him wander off, clearly intent on doing just as he'd suggested.

"You didn't tell him the whole truth, did you?" Kin didn't speak until he was well out of ear shot and it was just the two of them, her gaze knowing.

"I told him what he could change." He stared at her ruefully, bemused as he always was by how easily she could see through him sometimes. "He cares a great deal for the boy, obviously, even though they had no relation to one another prior to this life. Would it help him knowing Ryo is likely in a lot of mental distress due to the state of his mind when he died?" All of their awakenings had been similar, in that respect. You remembered the very last moments of your life quite vividly in those first moments…as well as the state of mind you were in.

For him, it was a fortunate thing, since his state of mind had been fairly…peaceful. He'd been ready – had made peace with his end. Hijikata's – and Heisuke's too, for that matter – were particularly bad ones, though. Both had wanted to live – hadn't wanted to die – and they'd 'awoken' in a great deal of mental turmoil as those feelings crashed down upon them like a wave. They'd taken the longest to adjust of the others, but eventually the mind began processing everything it was suddenly being told and their emotions stabilized. He'd just had to remind them, frequently, what was happening.

For a boy whose last moments were of terror, pain, and agony though? Who'd spent 10 years dealing with the sudden onslaught without anyone to explain what was happening? It was amazing to him Ryo wasn't climbing up walls and drooling at the mouth. It certainly didn't surprise him that his family had thought him crazy and finally resorted to institutionalizing him.

"I suppose not," Kin finally digressed with a sigh of her own. "Anyway, Mitsu-nee wanted to talk to you about something. She seemed pretty…anxious."

 _Ah, it's time then._ It was a relief to hear, honestly, and he touched Kin's shoulder gently as he nodded once. "I will go talk to her."

"You promise me whatever is up with her isn't bad?" Insecurity flashed across her face – a rare expression he almost never saw her show.

"I won't know until she tells me," he pointed out, "but if it's what I think? No, it's not bad." _Though it's probably prompting some bad memories._ Sanan bent over to kiss her cheek before he opened the door and made his place to the one spot he was sure Mitsu was hiding.

Sure enough, he wasn't disappointed.

"So are you going to finally talk about it?" He joined her in the garden that she'd spent hours tending to in their youth, surprised to see that it was still much as he remembered it.

"This was always the one place I could clear my head," she mused thoughtfully, standing in the middle of it with her head turned up to look at the sky. "It was always very peaceful being here, so it annoys me even more that even being here in this place isn't helping one bit." Arms crossing, she turned her body towards him just enough so that she could stare at him straight in the eyes. "You know what's wrong. Kin keeps looking at me like I'm a bomb about to explode. You're the doctor. What the hell is wrong with me, Keisuke?"

"Right to the chase, hmm…?" He smirked, which made Mitsu narrow her gaze at him in clear annoyance. "You've always been an intelligent woman, Mitsu-san. _You_ know what's wrong with you. I have my suspicions, but you need to be the one to tell me. It's not real until you tell someone, ne? Though I'm both surprised and flattered you decided for it to be me you eventually spoke to."

"You're a real bastard, Keisuke," she snarled, but he only smiled wider in response.

"It has been said before," he said contentedly, unbothered by her mood. "It doesn't make me any less right."

"That's why it's so aggravating," Mitsu growled, though her glare fell to the ground at her feet.

"Say it, Mitsu," Sanan prodded, not unkindly. "Make it real."

It was, in his recollection, the only time he'd ever seen her cry. The tears fell in large droplets to the dry ground beneath her, nourishing the very plants she so obsessively tended to. She didn't weep or scream or wail, however. Such wasn't her way. And though she began to shake, he didn't offer her a shoulder to lean on.

It wasn't his she needed to lean on in the first place.

"I'm going to be a mother again, Keisuke." Unlike most who would be thrilled, all he could see was a blinding terror in her face as she looked at him as if he could tell her it wasn't true. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

"Oh, come on Heisuke!"

He ignored her, of course. Saya really did expect any less from him…but _really?_ She'd been chasing him for a while now and she was feeling less guilty and more annoyed with every step she continued taking. Which wasn't to say she _had_ to continue chasing after him…but it didn't take a genius to figure out what sort of message that would give him. And that it was the kind of message that was the complete _opposite_ of the truth.

 _ **So was not answering his messages at all, though.**_ Her conscience, of course, had the odd habit of sounding like Sen-san. _**Especially since you got so close to him before that.**_

 _Something Soushi-chan did warn me about._ As it still did, just thinking about her brother made her chest ache in ways that defied words. She'd spent the last year selling the houses they owned that she knew she could never return to. Like she had some that were her favorites, he'd had his, and she could never bring herself to return to those without him. Just going to them to see if there was anything she wanted to keep had been like a stab in the heart because each corner had a memory of him she couldn't escape. _No wonder it seemed like Mother hated that secluded house sometimes. I never did understand that._

Saya had to pause after a few more minutes of running after him, his familiar head of hair quickly getting lost in the sea of people out and about. It was nearing late afternoon, so many were probably on their way home to see their families and have dinner.

 _None as odd as my own family._ She'd thought of them a lot, while she'd been away. And like she had during those days in Kyoto, she'd watched parents with their children pass her by and reflected on how she could never go back. No matter how much she wished it, she couldn't get those years back. _Soushi-chan won't come back._ She'd sank into a dark hole of depression, for a while. It was during that time she remembered Ryo, stuck in that equally as depressing institution, and she'd come up with her plan to get him out.

 _You owe him_. Saya had felt a renewed sense of purpose the more she thought about it and embraced it gladly. And on the more selfish side of things…she _really_ had wanted to see him. Badly. Of all her friends, Ryo was the only one who'd known _everything_. Only he and Junya had even known she was a girl. It made sense, in an odd way, that she'd have found those two out of all of them. They'd always been the closest to her. Junya, her partner in crime – literally, in some cases – and Ryo, the only one who probably qualified as being called her 'best friend'. It was a clichéd term thrown around all too easily in this era, but Saya put a lot of meaning when she used phrases like that.

She came to an outright stop on the foot bridge, leaning on the banister to stare at the river water. _Maybe I shouldn't be chasing Heisuke. Everything I am makes him uncomfortable. I'm part Rasetsu – one of the things he hates the most – and the biological child of a man who was his brother in arms. A man reborn in this time as one of his closest friends. Flirting with him is fun, but maybe that's all it should stay. Harmless flirting._

"You know, it terrifies me when you get that look on your face." His voice, so close she could feel the warmth of his breath, made her head jerk up sharply, nearly smashing it into his in the process if he didn't shift it to the side when he did.

"I thought you were running away from me," she noted dryly.

" _Storming_ away, not running," he clarified. He was still annoyed, obviously, but much of his anger seemed to have evaporated as he regarded her with those same green eyes of his that _really_ couldn't hide anything worth a damn. _Part of his appeal._ "It was slightly concerning when you suddenly stopped, since you went through the trouble of following me this far."

"You did storm a good ways away from the house," she agreed. Far enough that they were probably better off calling a cab if they hoped to get back in time for dinner, truthfully. "I stopped because I got to thinking."

"Yeah…that's what terrifies me." Heisuke leaned against the railing next to her, sighing in exasperation. "Worrisome things pop into your head when you think."

"Like not coming back?" Saya hazarded and was awarded by his fierce and immediate scowl. "Yeah, I thought you were pissed about that, but it wasn't just that, was it?"

"I don't get you," he said after a long moment of silence, running a hand through his already disheveled hair. "You…I mean…a year ago…why? Just…why?"

 _Why?_ She'd asked herself that, too. Flirting and teasing were almost second nature for her – she barely had any conscious thought of doing so when she did. Junya, Ryo, Heisuke…it was a way of showing her affection for them. For friends. With some, though, it was also in real interest. Junya…way back when. Daisuke too, who'd had the ill-fated luck of even trying to return said interest. Logic said she should probably stay away from Heisuke, who very well could've been an 'uncle' to her if fate had seen fit to go another way. _But it didn't. And I like him. He liked me too…as Fujiwara Shiori, anyway. I just don't know what he thinks of Okita Saya._

 _The 'me' who really matters._

"I should think that was obvious." Saya looked him straight in the eyes as she said simply, "Because I like you."

His face flushed, though it was hard to tell if it was anger or embarrassment that made it do so. _Both, maybe?_ "You say that, but then you'd have gone away without a word?" Lower, he muttered under his breath, "You kiss someone when it means that little…?"

Heat raced up her neck as she could feel her own fresh wave of irritation climb. "Of course not! That was…!" _A spur of the moment thing, admittedly, and REALLY foolish on my part probably, but…_ "I don't just kiss anyone! What the hell do you take me for!?"

"I don't know!" he exploded, standing so close she could feel his breath against her skin as he heaved heavily in frustration. "What am I supposed to think? I...thought about you all the time! Heard your voice in my head wherever I went! But when I tried to talk to you, I never got a word! I figured you were upset, so it was fine, but then Souji tells me you'd answer him whenever he messaged?" That was definitely hurt in his voice and eyes, though the intensity surprised her. _It shouldn't, though. He's the type who feels things deeply._ "What the hell am I supposed to think, Saya?"

She cringed, her body jerking as if he'd hit her. _He's got me there._ _I did ignore his messages. I just…_ "I _was_ upset. I'm _still_ upset. I can't even begin to explain how much it hurts still when I so much as even think about him! We were together for nearly 200 years, Heisuke. He was more than my little brother…sometimes he was all that really kept me sane. My one constant while everyone went away or died around us because fate wanted to be funny by making me to live long beyond everyone else! But I was fine, because I wasn't…" To her mortification, she could feel the tears burning at her eyes. "I needed to find a way to be OK with being alone. Because _everyone_ dies. Mother…Souji-san…they'll die again too. And I _know_ they want me here. I just…it seemed the wiser choice for a while."

"I suppose we all think crazy things in our grief, which I can get over, but that doesn't answer why you all but ignored me!" His jaw clenched as he stubbornly glared at her in righteous indignation.

"I didn't want to answer _anyone_ for a while," Saya mumbled, looking away. "It was too tempting to cave in whenever they kept asking for me to just come home."

"I wouldn't have done that!" he protested. She didn't need to see his eyes to know he meant it, either.

"I…know that." There was no good way to explain why she'd all but ignored him either, except with the truth, but...

"Are you… _blushing?_ " Heisuke stared at her, shocked out of his ire by what was probably an unusual sight to him.

The embarrassment was almost painful and _that_ just pissed her off. Almost angrily, she snapped out, "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I couldn't risk it? That if you even once asked, even in jest, I wouldn't have been able to say no?"

Slack-jawed was the only way to describe his expression in response to her admission, but all Saya could do was scowl harder the more he kept staring at her with that dumbfounded expression. In frustration, _she_ spun on her heels and stormed off, aggravated by her own admittance to weakness. _I said too much. Admitted too much. Especially if you really did plan on not making him anymore uncomfortable! I shouldn't have said anything AT ALL…!_

"Geeze, would you wait up a second?" His arm latched onto hers abruptly, halting her and almost making her spin from the force of it, and he was breathing pretty heavily as he bent over for several moments trying to catch his breath. "Oi, you walk fast when you want to…"

"Please just ignore everything I said…!"

"The hell I will!" He met her eye squarely, flushing darker even as he did so. "Would you just be quiet for a second so I can think?"

"Will you make me if I don't?" The teases and taunting tone came easily, though she didn't feel playful so much as defiant as she stared at him. _This man who'll die before me too, one day._

"Oh for…" He didn't finish his thought as he tugged her closer with a sharp tug of her arm, pulling her so close even wind couldn't pass between them. It made her realize he'd actually grown some, she thought distantly, before he bent down and kissed _her_ , almost bruising in their intensity. Saya didn't realize they'd even moved until she felt a wall hit against her back, her throat oddly dry as he finally pulled away from her, his eyes lowered in a heavy-lidded gaze that made her shiver.

"Okaeri nasai." It was…not quite what she'd have guessed he'd say, but it shocked her enough that it allowed her brain to start working again which was…good. Preferable, even. "I didn't get to say it properly last night and…"

 _And there's still a lot that needs to be said. Right._ Still, Saya felt a warm feeling in her chest regardless as she licked her lips thoughtfully. "Thank you, Heisuke. I…Tadaima."

Heisuke couldn't quite meet her eyes, blushing as heavily as he was, but Saya couldn't really bring herself to say anything either considering she felt pretty damn warm herself. "We should probably head back…"

"Indeed. I think mother may have called at least half a dozen times…" Awkward was the understatement of the year for the tension that was suddenly there between them, like an oppressive little cloud, and Saya shook her head as it stretched out almost tangibly and tried to cover them. _This won't do at all._ Purposefully, she gave him her most sensuous smile and snickered, "I may have to go away more if that's the welcome I get…"

He sputtered, taken off balance, but the awkward tension that tried to take over evaporated like smoke, and Saya smiled widely in satisfaction. _There's still a lot we need to talk about, but for now…_

 _Well, I've got time._

* * *

 _ **And so wraps Chapter 36! Had to get Heisuke and Saya on the same page again…those crazy kids. XD. No declarations of undying love, but they've got their own ideas on how their relationship is. So please look forward to its progression, especially now with Junya and Ryo in the picture again! Initially, I wasn't going to have them show up at all, but when I began thinking about Saya at the beginning of Part 3, there was one crucial thing to her development as a character that frustrated me. Her baggage, unlike everyone else, isn't something she can work through by just talking it out with anyone. Not with how she is. Her guilt over the deaths of her friends affected a lot about her, so I realized I did need at least one of them to join the story because she was never going to REALLY let go unless specific people were around to give her closure…made all the better because there are other roles I intend for them to fill as well. Perhaps one of which might light a proverbial fire under a certain captain's ass…? Heh. Oh, the plans…**_

 _ **And the mystery with Mitsu is revealed as grenade #1 is launched onto the field! Of course, there are issues obviously at play here considering she's freaking out over what should be a happy occasion, but I suppose it is Daddy-to-be Hijikata's turn to figure those out, ne…? Though she has to tell him first!**_

 _ **I have a lot more in store, of course, and plenty more grenades as well, so please keep tuned in! And I hope Junya and Ryo (who yes, I totally keep envisioning Ikeda-kun and Matsuda-kun when I write them…) become just as well received as Mitsu, Kin, and even Saya have been.**_

 _ **As always, feedback is always appreciated!**_


	37. Part III - Declarations

_**Oh, I'm glad it seems everyone is enjoying the prospect of a baby for our lovely stubborn couple! Any thoughts on whether it should be a boy or girl? I actually still don't have any ideas myself, so I'd love to get some opinions. Of course, our darling oni-fukucho needs to find out first!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Thirty Seven**_

 _ **Declarations**_

He wasn't paranoid.

Paranoia suggested unrealistic belief that something was conspiring around him. Hijikata knew this to be a fact, thus _not_ making him paranoid so much as justifiably _weary_.

Anything that made Souji laugh the way he kept doing almost guaranteed it. He wasn't even _attempting_ to mask it…and that wasn't even _counting_ the times he and the female spawn were together. Saya was _every bit her father_ , as far as Hijikata was concerned, and he could feel the ulcers forming every time one of them started laughing. The feeling he got when both of them started – especially while _staring right at him –_ didn't even warrant thought unless he had a generous stash of antacids handy.

 _This would be so much less stressful if Mitsu weren't also avoiding me like the plague._ He'd gone beyond frustrated to being slightly depressed about that, quite honestly. Everything had been going pretty damn well…or so he'd thought up until two months ago. And Keisuke was no help… _at all_. He _knew_ what was wrong, clearly. Hijikata wondered how he could've forgotten their old friendship…and how strong it was despite the fact that they didn't exactly go out of their way to spend time together. It was always a different sort of friendship in comparison to some of the others…like Sano and Shinpachi's. Those two were always attached at the hip. Even Souji and Saitou, in their bizarre way, were the same despite having very opposite personalities.

 _Of course…Saitou's worrying me the worst with all that…fussing._ It was equal parts worrisome and amusing that he seemed to be more or less trailing after Mitsu whenever they went to the house to have dinner…which was fairly often, to be honest. Neither he nor Mitsu could cook worth a damn. Saitou and Souji seemed to be making an extra effort to stop there too. _Everyone, actually. It's almost starting to feel like living at the Yagi House all over again with all of the people who're typically around that dinner table lately._

Tonight, of course, was actually a fairly light night, all things considered. Saitou and the Idiot Trio 2.0 (because there really was a more trouble-prone trio then Sano, Shinpachi, and Heisuke apparently when Shiranui got tossed into the mix) were there, but Souji had taken Chizuru out, while Heisuke apparently was over sniffing around the female spawn's home. Hijikata tried not to think much on the latter pairing _at all_ , since if he did it just tended to make his head hurt. _Heisuke always was pretty damn prone to finding difficult situations…though at least he seems happy about it this time. He hasn't stopped grinning in the last two weeks since the female spawn returned._

 _Of course, the same can't be said about Saitou right now._ The last person at the table was something of a surprise for all of them. He'd never met Takagi Sada, otherwise known as Tokio, in person yet until today…but he could see how she'd fit Saitou with her composed and almost tranquil demeanor. She wasn't shy though, talking as easily with Keisuke as she did with Shinpachi.

"I'm sorry to impose on you last minute, Kin-san," she apologized. "I told father this wasn't even necessary since he would only be gone a night or so…"

"Nonsense." Kin made a rude noise as she waved it away. "He's been a good client of mine, your father. I wouldn't have been able to save the money for my new restaurant were it not for all of his catering requests."

"Some good use to all of his political parties, then…" she sighed before her eyes widened and she slapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh…dang it…"

"You're a very honest girl, aren't you, Sada-chan?" Sano said with a slight grin, flustering her all the more. Hijikata had to hide his own smile as Saitou's eyes narrowed at his gently teasing tone, clearly bothered by the undertone of it even as he tried to ignore that she was right across from him at the table.

"Please call me Tokio." She cleared her throat, head held high even as color continued to race up her face. "Everyone else does."

"Tokio-chan then!" Shinpachi's grin was as wide as Sano's; Hijikata sighed as he mentally reminded himself to go over the definition of _subtlety_ with those two at some point…again. "We're always happy to have a cute face join us!"

"Especially since the little onna-bugeisha and Yukimura-chan are otherwise occupied," Shiranui sighed dramatically. "Saya-chan hasn't even come to visit her Kyo-niichan since she got back…Sigh…"

"Oh, come off it," Mitsu sighed. As she always did when talking to Shiranui, it sounded as if she was torn between amusement and genuine annoyance. He was always the most amusing of the demons he'd ever encountered, Hijikata remembered, but it _was_ tiresome to be around him for extended periods of time. And while he was thankful he got along with Sano and Shinpachi so well – seeing as those idiots kept _pouting_ over Heisuke never hanging out with them much anymore – the Idiot Trio 2.0 got into mischief that far surpassed anything the original formation had ever gotten up to. _Like the police car incident that I never want to think about again…_

"Let the young ones be young," Kin told him pertly, shaking her head amusedly. "They're having fun." _She_ loved Kyo, of course. If she ever went in on one of those 'great' ideas with the Idiot Trio 2.0 one day, they'd probably have Interpol at their doorsteps next. Thankfully, Hijikata had the peace of mind knowing Keisuke, at least, occupied her free time quite thoroughly. _Though he needs to just marry her already…_

 _Marriage._ Just thinking the word made Hijikata glance at Mitsu who was mostly picking at the remains of her dinner, face scrunched in that same troubled expression she'd been wearing all night. His family was on his case about marriage with renewed vigor in the last few months…but it wasn't something he'd even gotten to talk with Mitsu about. And he remembered clearly several instances where she'd stated she was never going to marry during their high school days. _I didn't realize it was the memories of her disastrous marriage to Rintarou fueling that at the time, but I get it. He left more than physical scars. Marriage is simply an official form of commitment, though. I don't need a piece of paper to know I want to stay with her._

Try as he might, however, Hijikata couldn't completely put out of his mind the fact that part of him – the one ever striving to be a good son – _did_ want that stupid piece of paper. To slip a ring on her finger and visibly declare her off limits to males stupid enough to even look at her sideways. He couldn't quite hold in his sigh as he brought his interlocked fingers up in front of his lips and stared at his own plate that he'd long since cleared. _I've been meaning to talk to her about it…but it seems there are other things I'll need to address first. I just don't have the faintest idea as to WHAT it is though._

"Mitsu-nee." Kin's unusually stern voice jolted Hijikata from his thoughts, blinking as the younger sister actually _glared_ at her. "You've barely touched your food!"

"I'm just not feeling that hungry, Kin," she offered apologetically. "I know how much you hate wasted food."

 _Oh shit._ The tableware actually rattled as Kin stood and slammed her hands down, her temper apparently at its end. "I could give a rat's behind about the _food!_ I'm worried about _you_ , baka onee-san!"

"Oh, please don't fight…" Tokio murmured in distress.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Tokio-chan," Sano drawled, waving a hand dismissively. "They argue all the time."

It didn't seem to reassure her any; if anything, she seemed even more concerned. "But it can't be good for Mitsu-san considering her condition…"

Though she didn't raise her voice, it may as well have been shouted from how deathly silent the table fell. Admittedly, Hijikata's eyes jerked to stare at her as well, confused. "What do you mean her 'condition'?" He looked at Mitsu, eyes narrowing in suspicion. All the blood had drained from her face while Keisuke…

Keisuke was very carefully showing nothing once so ever.

It only served to heighten Hijikata's anxiety, as well as his temper as he whirled on him, irritation blazing. "Something's wrong and _you don't tell me?"_ The feeling of betrayal cut _deep_ …especially because he'd thought they'd put this all in the past. The lies and secrets. _No more secrets from each other. It was the only rule between us, albeit an unspoken one. Honesty._

"It was not my secret to tell." That unflappable calmness in his voice that Hijikata usually envied only managed to piss him off further and he barely noticed the others evacuating the room with dignified haste as he stood up himself, seething. He actually had the gall to turn and look at Mitsu, his expression vaguely annoyed as if he'd expected it to be told much sooner. Hijikata had never felt jealous at all about their friendship, but in that moment he really felt the selfish desire to want to rip it apart.

 _Why the hell did she talk to him and not ME?_

"Toshi…" Mitsu scrubbed irritably at her face, sighing, "Damn it, I didn't want to say it this way."

"If you hadn't dawdled…" Keisuke chastised…though it was gently delivered with his usual smile.

"Say _what?"_ He didn't _mean_ to raise his voice, but Hijikata was having a hard time reigning in all of the anger he was feeling at the moment. "What the _hell_ is going on here!?"

"I'm with Toshi-san," Kin quipped, scowling in a way that made her look eerily like Souji. "What's going on, Mitsu-nee?"

A thousand possibilities of what might be wrong ran through his head, each worse than the last, but even he had to admit, what she did end up saying…honestly never occurred to him.

At all.

"You're going to be an aunt, Kin." To him, she looked him straight in the eyes as she said even quieter, "Congratulations, Dad-to-be. We're having a baby."

 _A…child?_ All the anger bled out of him as he sat back down heavily on his seat, blinking in shock. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears though, else he'd have thought that had stopped too. "A…baby? _How?_ "

Mitsu's look turned scathing, though he did see her lip twitch despite it. "Surely I don't have to explain the birds and the bees to _you_. Bad enough I gave Souji that talk a few years ago."

He opened his mouth several times to say something – anything – but nothing he could think of was managing to form into words on his tongue as he continued circling back into the shock.

 _I'm going to be a father…?_

" _I'm going to be an aunt!"_ Clearly, Kin was having no such problem as she all but knocked the table over in her rush to grab Mitsu in a huge hug. Excited didn't even begin to describe her bright-eyed expression and _hug_ e smile that didn't even falter when she whirled on Keisuke and slapped him on the back _hard_. "And you _knew!_ "

 _She's thrilled._ Years of practice allowed him to tune her out. Kin reminded him a lot of his own sisters; was, in a way, like the younger sister he never had since he was the youngest of his family. She could get very loud in her excitement and he'd mastered the ability to just…tune it all out when he needed to focus and concentrate. It was even easier when he had something else to think about…which he did at the moment. _Mitsu's pregnant. I'm…going to be a father. She's excited. I am too, underneath the heavy wave of shock…a child! God, I'm_ _ **really**_ _going to be a father. But…_

… _With everyone so happy, why does she look so miserable?_

* * *

"Oh, stuff it, I did it again. Why do I always do it...?"

Despite himself, Hajime's lip twitched as he watched Tokio pace in the garden, verbally kicking herself for saying too much...again. It'd seemed the best place to take her while Mitsu and Hijikata...talked. She hadn't complained either, eagerly leaving with him, though she'd started her amusingly familiar diatribe the minute they stepped outside into warm summer air.

"You seem surprisingly calm about the announcement, Saitou-san," she noted, apparently mostly over her moment of over sharing.

"I'm happy for Hijikata-san, of course." And he was extremely pleased for the vice-commander. He just couldn't explain - to her - why the news made him...nostalgic too. Hajime didn't particularly like dwelling in the past, but it made him think of his children - his boys, now long gone - and remember the moment when _he'd_ first learned he would be a father. He'd been so consumed by the terror of thinking enemies would use them against him, he hadn't enjoyed the news as most would.

Children were always a weak spot for people.

 _And they did try._ Just remembering made Hajime's blood boil. His rarely-seen temper prickled at the back of his neck, as strong as it had the day he'd come home and found out his eldest had been assaulted. they'd tried to kidnap him - to do gods only knew what - but he'd at least managed to fight them off in large part due to the self-defense he'd stressed during their childhood. Swordsmanship and hand to hand. Always be prepared. Tsuyoshi, at least, never complained about his oft-times harsh teaching style after that. But he also knew more than Hajime had ever wanted to let him know about his past after that, too.

"Saitou-san? Is everything alright?" A cool hand pressed against his forehead and Hajime jerked, barely grabbing the edge of the fountain in time before his instincts took over and he smacked it away...or worse. He didn't get the knee-jerk fight reaction to sudden touch as much anymore, but in times like these where he let himself think of the past he could feel it as strong as ever. "You seem troubled all of a sudden. Was it something I said?"

"No." Gently, he removed her hand, though he held onto it lightly and didn't actually let her go, simply staring at her long thin fingers and overall delicate hands. _Everything about her always screamed delicate, even though her spine was made with the finest of steels._ "You didn't say anything. I'm just...being odd again."

"You're odd a lot," she noted honestly, though it was tempered with a smile that he reluctantly returned. "You can tell me if something is bothering you, if you like. I'm told I'm a passable listener."

He wanted to. In that moment with the sun setting behind her, casting an almost rosy blush onto her otherwise pale skin, he was seeing the Tokio of his memories with her gentle smiles and steel-enforced strength of will. The woman who his mind insisted was his wife, but who he knew in his heart wasn't. _They may look the same, but they aren't the same woman._ "It's something of a complicated matter," he settled for saying, though he squeezed the hand he'd been holding onto lightly in thanks. "I will remember your offer, however, Takagi-san."

"Oh, gads, please call me Tokio as well," she murmured with a grimace, though he could see a slight bit more intensity of color in her face. "I'd like to be your friend, Saitou-san, and none of my friends ever call me 'Takagi-san'."

"Tokio-san...then?" It was...odd to let her name pass his lips after so long, but as he'd thought it rolled off his tongue almost too easily. It was...all too easy to fall into his old patterns with her despite his attempts to remain at something of a distance from her. "It seems only fair you do the same for me then, does it not?" It was a poke, if not a slight tease, and he knew it was a bad idea the minute the words slipped out of his mouth. _Remember your promise._

"Hajime-san, then." She said his name with no hesitation and her usual smile, but Hajime looked down at his lap where his hands were fisted, heat prickling unbearably at his face. It was made even worse by the fact that she could see it, laughing lightly as she told him, "It's hardly something to be embarrassed about."

He stood abruptly to his feet – almost hastily, one might say. "We should return! Inside, I mean." He could still feel the heat crawling up his neck, but he almost glared at her as she continued looking at him with those eyes that were very _clearly_ laughing at him. Hajime began walking, content when he heard her slowly continue after him, though he almost faltered as he heard her murmur to herself in a voice so low he was sure she didn't intend for him to hear her.

"It's a shame Isa-chan said he doesn't like girls..."

 _And…suddenly I understand Souji's reaction far more clearly now when Kin-san said something similar to him in front of Chizuru when she still didn't remember him._ Hajime closed his eyes, physically pained as he actually had to grit his teeth from doing something very similar to what Souji had done. _It would be best to let her continue thinking that. Easier. You weren't going to go near her, right? She won't bother looking at you, this way. It's…more convenient._

 _Right?_

Hajime stopped walking abruptly, and he felt her actually walk right into his back, startled at his abrupt stop. "Tokio-san."

"Is there something wrong, Hajime-san?" He couldn't bring himself to turn around and look at her – didn't trust that his expression would be as neutral as he wanted it to be – but he could just imagine her eyes blinking in doe-like confusion at the back of his head.

"Isa-san is regrettably misinformed," he finally settled on saying with a fair bit of intensity. He heard Tokio squeak, startled again and very obviously flustered from the odd little sounds she kept making, as if trying to find the words and finding them sadly beyond her ability to speak. Turning just enough so he could glimpse her out of the corner of his eye, he said with a slight twitch of his lips, "I like girls just fine."

Her face was an almost impressive shade of red almost instantaneously, mortified at being heard, but he could visibly see her gathering as much dignity as she could muster as she stumbled out, "That's…good to know. I think I hear them calling us though, don't you? We really should get back inside." Tokio didn't _run_ , he noted, but she certainly walked a great deal faster without waiting for him, his face unable to keep a rather self-satisfied smile from creeping up onto it as he watched her disappear into the house. Hajime took a much more leisurely pace, pausing only when he saw Shinpachi at the back door leaning near it with his arms crossed and an amused grin on his face.

Shinpachi was always amused by something.

"Tokio-chan looked rather flustered, I noticed," he said lightly, eyebrows arching. "Something happen while you two were out here escaping the demon commander's temper?"

"Nothing worth noting." He stared at the larger man for a long moment before saying with a slight smile, "I'm just being mean, I suppose."

"You and I have very different definitions of mean," Shinpachi snorted, confirming what Hajime had already expected the minute he saw him. _He was watching. Of course he was watching. Sano was probably watching what was going on inside too._ "She's a good lady in this time to, Saitou. What the hell is keeping you from sweeping that girl off her feet already?"

"Not nearly as much as there used to be," he muttered, eyes narrowing thoughtfully at the darkened sky above him. He'd never spoken of his later life with anyone, but this wasn't just anyone. _He saw us. Knew us. Our names were different at that time, but he at least knows._ "I put her through hell last time, Shinpachi. Always making her watch over her shoulder for the next attack because of who I was."

"That's the risk women had to accept when they chose men like us." He followed his gaze, eyes softening slightly. "Aki-chan too. I wonder if she's out there, sometimes, you know? She was a good woman too, like your Tokio-chan."

Hajime nodded. Sugimura Akira was an extraordinarily patient woman, considering she'd always seamlessly handled Shinpachi's _energetic_ personality. Though he'd changed his name, his personality hadn't one bit, and Hajime often had wondered how she could put up with him all the time. Even _he_ got tired after a while, though they'd remained good friends up until their deaths. "It would seem likely, don't you think?"

"No guarantees, though." A brief flash of sadness actually passed over Shinpachi's face, though he was still grinning cheerfully. "I asked the little missy about it, actually. It's kind of scary how similar to Souji she is without ever being raised by him, you know? Told me with brutal honesty that sometimes lives get…out of sync. You can be reborn with a hundred years between each life, or as little as thirty or forty years. It was why she wanted to do that whole ritual thing for Chizuru-chan – so the people she'd cared about so much would always be kept in sync with her. But in doing so, it may have thrown _us_ out of syncwith others we were connected to."

 _Unintended consequences. Everything has a price._ Personally, Hajime would be happy if he never had to deal with demon rituals and the like ever again. _Still, I can't say I'm not…at least a little relieved to know these people will always be around._

"Granted, I am kind of attached to all of you bastards," Shinpachi added, as if he'd heard his own thoughts. "I'm kind of glad to know we'll get to stick together in each lifetime. I just wish…well, I guess I'm just a bit envious of you, Saitou."

"Of me?" He blinked, surprised. "Why?"

The look he gave him was nothing short of incredulous. "Why? Your girl is right in front of you, and still obviously interested in you. She's in arm's reach. You just have to knock some sense into your head and grab hold of her before someone else does."

 _Before someone else does…_ The thought was…displeasing to say the least, but Hajime looked down at his hands, remembering the instinctual tension that had nearly made him hit her hands away earlier. Things like that were better ever since his own awakening, but he still had a lot of his past habits drilled into him – not the least of which was always being ready to strike back at a moment's notice if someone came at him. _And I could never forgive myself if I hurt her, because she did something as benign as surprise me. She deserves someone who can be more honest; someone who won't have to lie because he has memories that he shouldn't possess and can't talk about with anyone but a select few._

"I'm not sure what's holding you back, Saitou, and I won't pry." Shinpachi's expression was subdued and sympathetic – like an older brother counseling a younger brother. _He always did think of himself as an older brother figure to those of us younger than him._ "It's not my style and you know that. Just…make sure you don't regret it, alright?"

"I will…keep your words in mind," he promised, nodding slightly. "And for whatever it may be worth, I'm sure you will see Akira-san again too. I doubt there is another woman alive who could deal with everything that makes you…you."

Shinpachi scratched the back of his head, laughing sheepishly. "Aw, you…wait. Oi! Saitou, you bastard! That was an insult, wasn't it!? That _hurts_ , man!"

Hajime coughed to hide his grin that curled his lips. "I've no idea what you mean. We should get inside, though. I imagine Kin-san has already started breaking out the alcohol in celebration…"

"Yeah, she has…but…oi, Saitou! Get back here!"

Hajime merely ducked into the house, a smile still tugging at his lips.

Joking aside, he really was glad Shinpachi, at least, would never change at all.

* * *

All her joking aside, Souji was actually pretty good with romantic gestures when he put his mind to it.

Despite being…the way he was…Chizuru had a lot of memories of him doing the sweetest things. Old fashioned things, some might say. Opening doors for her, making that wreath of flowers with his nimble hands that she was still damn jealous over…

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me now," he chided with a chuckle in her ear, nipping at it and making her shiver. "The food's going to get cold, you know."

"I'm not sleeping." It _was_ tempting though as they lay in the grass on the hillside, watching one of the many sets of summer fireworks being set off in the sky over the river. The food he spoke of – sandwiches and the like that had been purchased from a convenience store on their way here – lay mostly forgotten as she just enjoyed being in his arms and remembering…other nights they'd spent laying out in the grass, once upon a time. With only the songs of the cicada as their music…much like they were tonight. "I was reminiscing, actually."

"It does bring back good memories, doesn't it?" Without much effort at all, he tightened his grip on her waist and turned onto his back, grinning up at her where she now sat straddling him with a boyish charm that never failed to do crazy things in her chest. "Do you think the twins were conceived during one of those memories?"

"You're horrible," she huffed, smacking his shoulder even as she felt the heat rise to her face. "You were doing so well up until that moment, too."

"Hnn…" He didn't seem particularly bothered by it, and honestly Chizuru didn't actually care. Maybe it's because I'm thinking about…before." His hands ran up her side, just at the edge of her shirt, and she shivered again for a completely different reason. "It was Saya's birthday again last week, right? And then there's Mitsu-neesan's own joyous little bundle. It got me to wondering what you looked like while you were pregnant with them."

"Very round and grumpy…or so I'm told." She remembered aching so much but not really caring because she could feel them both kicking away whenever she touched her stomach and told them stories about…everything. Of the father _she_ knew…of the Shinsengumi…even the demons and what little she'd been able to learn of her own clan. Chizuru privately believed Saya was the one who'd always kicked the most during the stories, considering how she'd taken to them the most.

Souji eyes followed his hands as they grazed her stomach, clearly lost in his memories. "You were beautiful." His voice held little doubt about that, his expression one of his rare honest ones. "Do you think we'll have any? This time, I mean."

"You always did like to think ahead…" She sank down to lay on top of him, her head resting over where his heart was steadily thumping in his chest – vital, healthy, and unencumbered by illness or diseases that would eat him away from the inside out. Chizuru closed her eyes and just listened to it, the dull thump the best sound in the world to her ears. "I'll always think of Saya-chan as my child. I don't think I could stop even if I wanted to."

She could feel him nodding. "I know. I do too, in a different sort of way."

 _Yes, you do._ It made her love him even more, watching them together. Chizuru could barely contain her smile when she saw them side by side, laughing or grinning about something, because she remembered how badly she'd wished for just that – for Saya to have that chance to meet her father and have the relationship with him she'd always known her daughter had craved. And Souji was always such a _natural_ with children in a way Chizuru _definitely_ hadn't been. She'd had to figure it all out as the twins got older, usually accompanied by a fair amount of hair pulling. "I couldn't see not having any with you," she finally said quietly.

"Chizu-chi…" He held onto her tighter, not letting up as he inhaled deeply. "You're happy, right? Not because of the people we were, but the girl I have in my arms now…right?"

It would be a lie to say her memories didn't factor into her feelings at all – especially since they were so strong in relation to _him_. But when she thought of the Souji before her – the less jaded, more emotionally _open_ one – Chizuru couldn't think of a time she didn't find him appealing. Though it was hard to remember clearly, she'd been intrigued by him even when she had no memories of their shared past or anything else and he was just the boy with a grin full of mischief and secrets. With as much certainty as she could muster, she told him firmly, "I would've gravitated towards you whether you liked it or not – memories or not."

It took hardly any effort at all for him to lift her so she was eye to eye with him, his lips leaning in to capture hers in a kiss that was both gentle and demanding. Souji couldn't seem to figure out which, as if he couldn't quite keep a lid on the emotions that were desperately trying to spill out of him. He held onto her like a drowning man would cling to a lifejacket though, green eyes shining with an intensity that shook her to her very core. Souji's voice was heavy with emotion even as he tried to maintain his usual lightly joking tone as he said, "See, now you did it. I'll never be able to let you go, Chizu-chi. You win our little challenge." He placed heated little kisses along her neck and shoulder, fingers trailing light touches down her arms. "I love you, Chizuru. Past. Present. Future. It's all the same."

 _Don't cry, dang it._ They would be happy tears, admittedly, even as she sighed into his ear heavily. "I love you too, Souji."

Her whispered declaration only added fuel to the spark she could feel between them, the mostly innocent kisses from even earlier that evening transformed into something far more intense. Every touch of his fingers against her bare skin lit her nerves on fire – culminating in an ache that memory helped her identify. _Desire. Want._ Touches in the darkness of the night, listening to the wind howl outside their door, the warm puffs of his breath against already heated skin as he whispered guttural promises of everything they'd do…

"Tell me no, Chizu-chi." His voice was throaty as he rumbled the words against her shoulder, trailing fiery kisses along the bared skin as his hands kept sliding her shirt's neckline a little lower. "Tell me no or I don't think I can stop myself."

A large part of her wanted to stay silent. She wasn't ignorant by any means – Chizuru knew exactly what Souji meant in his unspoken plea. If memory served, it was a fairly similar plea to their first time in the past too. She hadn't said no that time and the results had been…far from unpleasant. Just thinking about it sent tingles of desire down her spine, but the specter of time being against them had been in the back of her mind in the past too, ever present and always reminding her that she wouldn't _have_ years together with him. Three…maybe four or five before the tuberculosis or ochimizu took him from her if they were lucky. They'd rushed a lot, because both of them had known reality would be…unkind in a light of morning.

 _Not this time though. We have time for just us._ Even despite the memories that were almost… _taunting_ her with teases of memories of all they could have, Chizuru managed to gasp out, "You did say…you wanted to do this right."

Souji let out a frustrated his between his teeth against her skin, pressing his head harder into her shoulder. "I did say that, didn't I?" His eyes were…definitely a little brighter than usual, and almost darker as he glared behind her in clear annoyance at _himself_. "Why did I say that again?"

"Because you love me." Chizuru leaned forward to kiss him lightly, though her grin was edged as she leaned close to his ear and whispered, "And the tease is half the fun, ne?"

She laughed as she just _barely_ managed to hop to her feet before he would've dragged her right back down to him, half pouting and half scowling as he breathed heavily and groaned, "I have the oddest feeling this is payback for something…I swear it must be. You're so cruel, Chizu-chi…"

"As if you don't like it." Chizuru's grin matched his as she helped him to his feet, his arm immediately reaching out to keep her pulled against him. "We should go, shouldn't we?"

"Not yet." Any signs of his previous frustration disappeared under his usual mischief filled grin, though she was definitely more than aware of it still considering he had her pressed _very_ close. "Not until you dance with me."

"Dance with…?" It took her a moment, but she broke out into a wide smile as she wrapped her arm around him and grabbed his other, nodding. "I suppose we can do that."

There was no music but the calls of the cicada and the whistling of the summer breeze in the air, but Chizuru didn't care. It made her strangely pleased, in fact, that he even remembered. It'd annoyed him at the time that she was so interested in anything from the west, but he'd always humored her whenever she'd ask him to dance with her. They were a lot better at it now, admittedly, but the feelings in her chest as he spun her around were just as strong and very much the same.

 _For just a little longer, I want to stay just like this._

* * *

 _ **And so finishes Chapter 37! So Hijikata finally knows he'll be a daddy! Of course, Mitsu is still reacting oddly to said revelation, but that particular answer will be slow coming. Of course, the presence of a baby means a lot of things for our favorite stubborn couple…especially once he breaks the news to HIS family. Anyone else smell drama on THAT horizon? =)**_

 _ **Hajime is a…regrettably STUBBORN boy. Sigh. Though we do finally get to see a little of his peevish side. Hahaha. And while he was far less loud about it than Souji, he can't seem to let that idea Isa planted in Tokio's head pass any more than Souji could for Chizuru back in Part 1. XD**_

 _ **And I swear, does anyone know if there is a name for Shinpachi's wife? I couldn't actually find one and just pulled a random female name out of a proverbial hat after a while, but I'd love to go back and change it if it really is documented. Somewhere.**_

 _ **As for Souji and Chizuru…they've been due to step it up for a while now. Initially, it wasn't going to happen quite this early, but apparently the news that he was going to be an uncle shook up a LOT of things for Souji-muse. I won't complain. It just means I'll get to have fun sexually frustrating him more. XD**_

 _ **Anyway, please look forward to further chapters. As always, feedback is always appreciated!**_

 _ **Catch you next time! =)**_


	38. Part III - Clarity

_**Ah, right on time! Heading back to the East Coast for a week, so not sure when the next chapter will be finished, but I'll still be working on it, so hopefully it won't be too long. Thanksgiving definitely delayed this one though. Sumimasen!**_

 _ **Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Thirty Eight**_

 _ **Clarity**_

Saya knew when Junya was up to no good.

Unsurprisingly, neither he nor Ryo were _exactly_ as they once were…which was to be expected. But enough was the same that, for her at least, it was very easy to slip back into their own dynamics...individually, anyway. Adjusting to having them both together was new, but with Junya's seamless ability to adapt to anyone, there was very little difference between her friendships with them now from what they were like then.

Her dynamic with Ryo was always one part partner, one part confidant, and one part sister. She'd spend _hours_ collaborating with him over an experiment or debating the latest article in the science journal he'd picked up. And perhaps because he'd been so… _disconnected_ from society as a whole for the most part, he was the only one she'd _ever_ gambled on and told her secrets to. Her status as a hybrid…the longer life span… _everything_. And while his eyes had lit up in scientific curiosity, it hadn't been out of a desire to synthesize any revolutionary elixir to make him young or anything like that…he'd just wanted to _know_ , because she was a living and breathing scientific mystery. And he _loved_ mysteries…solving them especially. It was through his help she'd found out a lot of the limits her abilities had, and while she'd sometimes felt like a lab rat with all the blood draws, Saya had always appreciated his honest curiosity and drive for knowledge…for the truth. Though for all his intelligence, it bemused her to no end that he could forget simple things in his single-minded focus on his projects and mysteries. _How does anyone forget to put on pants before they go out? Though…that WAS pretty funny._

With Junya, the dynamic was different. With him, she'd confided in him to a certain extent…but she always knew he was someone with a ruthless practicality that rivaled hers who hid most of his thoughts behind a multitude of smiles and grins that it'd taken a long time for her to decipher. There was a certain danger because she'd never known if he would spill her secrets, though Saya had continued to be drawn to him anyway. And similar to Ryo, they'd worked…ridiculously well together. Two halves of a whole, and their… _creative financial endeavors_ had proven even more plentiful than generally expected most of the time thanks in large part to their efficiency. It'd taken a while to realize he was actually a loyal guy to those he liked…and his boundless confidence had been…infectious. Appealing too, though he hadn't known she was a girl for long before Kento had intervened. If he'd ever entertained any feelings like _that_ for her, he'd never said, either, though she'd thought he might've.

 _I spent a lot of time watching him,_ Saya mused amusedly, her eyes narrowed thoughtfully as she watched him cook early one morning. _So I know when he's up to something. And he's been grinning THAT grin since last night when he and Ryo huddled together to have that secret talk of theirs._

"You're thinking." To her side, Ryo was smiling, staring at her thoughtfully as if he were trying to see something just beyond his field of vision. It was a fairly good morning for him too, his eyes bright and alert with little distress. _All thanks to mother and her visits._ There was…a lot of guilt inside her over him in particular and Saya knew it. It was hard to look at him on his bad days, because she couldn't help feeling like it was her fault, somehow. _If I hadn't told him as much as I did, maybe he would've been killed quickly. Maybe he wouldn't be having these issues that he is now. But I couldn't just abandon him to a life of being drugged up when he isn't crazy._ "Deep thoughts?"

"Not really." Turning her head to face him, she leaned it against the back of her head and regarded him. _Between the two of them, he's the most likely to give me an answer._ "Na, Ryo-chan, you'd tell me if he were up to something, ne?" Though it wasn't necessary, she motioned behind her lazily towards the 'he' in question.

He nodded, though the sparkle that was in his eyes was…odd. Ryo's sense of humor was always an odd thing…striking suddenly and usually leaving the recipient blinking in confusion because it came so quickly and suddenly before retreating again. She could see that humor sparkling in his eyes now and like she had many times before, Saya blinked in confusion as her mind tried to come up with a reason why…and came up frustratingly blank. "You like games," he said with that smile of his that made it impossible to get mad at him – innocent and almost childlike. "It's a mystery."

"It's a mystery game," Junya agreed, grinning as he brought breakfast to the table and chuckled under his breath. "Just something for us brothers to bond over, Saka-chan."

"The last time you said something like that to me, you and Soushi-chan ended up getting chased around Tokyo by the police for assaulting an officer," she groaned. "Please don't get Ryo-chan arrested when Chizuru-haha is just starting to make notable progress with him."

He sighed dramatically, clearly not worried. "No concern for me, Saka-chan? That hurts."

"I've seen you escape from jail with no less than four guards in plain sight of you and with no one the wiser," Saya retorted dryly, lip twitching in reluctant amusement as she matched his grin. "So no, not particularly."

Junya chuckled wistfully. "You realize I'm not actually a thief this time, right? I'm just an upstanding citizen this time."

"Whose father is a police chief," she snickered. Saya still felt like dying of laughter at the irony in that. "Please. I'll eat my sandals if you can't still pick most locks in under a minute."

"I never said I didn't have _some_ of those skills still," he stated with no small amount of his familiar pride and an arrogant quirk of his lips. "Not that I can _use_ them anymore, really. Tou-san is such a stickler about laws…"

"Solving a mystery is fun." Ryo eagerly filled his plate with food, oblivious to both of them. "Solve the mystery, I can help Saya-chan. Just like before." He paused, turning to look at her pensively. "I helped, right?"

"Ah…" The confirmation slipped out automatically, though the rest kind of…confused her. "What mystery do you need to solve, Ryo-chan?" Her eyes darted towards Junya, who was making silent signals at him to stop talking, but she pushed her hand into his face and ignored him, her attention completely to Ryo who remained ignorant to both of them.

She was hoping he'd keep talking on his own and, for once, luck was on her side as he did continue talking. "Good or bad? Good or bad? It seems good, but can't be sure…have to test." Ryo stared pensively at his plate of food, troubled. "Wouldn't be good if he hurt you. Always sad. Soushi-san. Always troubled. My fault. Trying to fix it." Ryo closed his eyes, his mood deteriorating slightly. "It's…hard. It hurts…pain. Didn't want to die. Didn't want to agree. Terms were unacceptable and it made him…mad. Very mad. But it was…past? Past no more, but still feels…" He hugged himself then, shivering, though she could see it wasn't from being cold.

"Aw, and he was doing so well…" Junya sighed, his own good mood diminished as he came to squat next to Ryo's chair as his younger brother began to rock back and forth, muttering incoherently. "What do you feel, Ryo-chan? Tell us."

 _Please don't_. The selfish part of her really wanted to say that, her heart pounding heavily in her chest as she focused on a piece of wall just past his head. Anything to keep her from looking completely away, but not head on. Not fully. _This is partially your fault. You shouldn't look away after what he endured. You saw it. The blood. The bruises. The broken bones. If the blade hadn't killed him, something else would've._

Saya's determination nearly faltered when he responded, his voice shaky and small. _Nothing like Ryo._ "I don't want to die…"

"But you're not." Junya's voice was calm. Soothing. "That's not you, remember?"

"Not…me?" Again, that small childlike voice, heartbreaking in its confusion. "It feels…like me. I feel the pain, but I don't see…" Ryo looked at his hands, his confusion growing. "Where are the cuts? I don't understand." He looked to her then, blinking rapidly, and she swallowed hard in the face of what she saw there. His dilated pupils relaxed and his eyes actually _focused_ on her in a way she hadn't seen at all since she'd broken him out of that sanitarium. "Saya-chan?"

 _Even the timber of his voice changed. Deeper. More mature. More…him_. "Ryo." Her own voice barely came out in a broken whisper, the need to cry clawing at the back of her eyes.

"I'm…me? But not me?" He leaned his head into his hands, grimacing. "And…drugs. Lots of drugs. Messing with my head."

"Ryo." Junya stared at him intently, drawing is attention his way as he turned his head slightly. "Do you know who I am?"

He paused for a moment, thinking on that. "Ayakashi Junya. My…brother? I have a brother?" Ryo blinked, thinking that over. "Brother…yes. Older brother. And I was an only child…before. Two memory sets?"

She didn't dare hope, but Saya could feel it trying to take root in her chest, ruthlessly squashing it down. "Yes. One from before. Long ago. Another life."

While Ryo mulled that over, Junya's phone chose that moment to go off, his alarm jolting him from his thoughts as he cursed. "Of course it's time. I need to start getting ready for work."

 _Right, Kin-san's restaurant opens today._ It was more of a café than a restaurant really, but it was big and centrally located close to the university where everyone else took classes. Kin had all but forced Junya to take the cook position she'd had open once she learned he was an actual _chef,_ though it hadn't actually been that difficult to convince him to say yes since they'd already agreed he should look for a job _._ Saya had far more flexibility since she didn't require the money and could keep an eye on Ryo easier while he worked. She'd intended to take a few classes if things ever righted themselves though; once Ryo had hopefully regained some stability. As it currently stood, she and Junya hadn't been able to leave him alone on his own due to his somewhat fragile mental state. _But can he really…? So soon…but he SOUNDS like Ryo. Soft spoken, intelligent Ryo._

Junya turned to leave and get ready, but before he did he leveled her with a stare that was just a few steps below a glare. "I know you've been having issues with the past, and don't think I don't want to talk to you about our own history, but you _have_ to talk to him, Saka-chan. This could be our shot to really get him better."

 _I know that._ She listened as Junya's footsteps slowly faded away, moving towards his room that she'd given him when they'd decided to settle down here. _Mentally, I know that, but…_

"What's going on, Saya?" Ryo was confused, but there was no trace of that childlike tone he'd had in his voice. He looked and sounded…sane, for lack of a better term, though he instinctively reached out to hold onto something – to steady himself as she could see the intelligence in his eyes and his mind rapidly trying to work out what his memories were telling him.

Without thinking, Saya grabbed onto his hand firmly, steadying him as she had many times before. _The grounding force to keep him tied to earth while he floats in the sky with his fanciful ideas._ Her other reached up to touch his cheek, gently turning his head so he could look at her. His expression was that of someone not comprehending what was being told to him, but as his eyes met hers she could see the recognition that immediately sparked inside of him; the moment when he put two pieces of a very large puzzle together.

"This is more of your weird stuff, isn't it?" he mumbled, looking around the house as if he were just seeing it for the first time. Perhaps, she mused, he was. She'd never been able to tell if Ryo really payed any attention to the house aside from the gardens, which he'd tended to with a skill she'd never known him to possess. "Like the hybrid thing?"

Saya laughed, despite herself, though it annoyed her as she held her hand up to her face and continued to laugh that she could feel actual tears leaking out. "Yes, Ryo, it's more of the weird stuff. Just another mystery."

"Hnn…" Her answer seemed to relax him, and Ryo leaned back into his chair with his arms crossed, smiling wistfully. "I always did like a good mystery."

Tears streamed out her eyes, but it satisfied her that this time, at least, it was from her laughter.

* * *

Souji hated ties.

They were an evil thing, made only to confound the unaware. He'd always been good with his hands, but tying ties was probably the only thing Souji always had difficulties with. Rather enviously, he watched Hajime make quick work of his own in a mirror, his lips twitched into the slightest of smug expressions.

"I've had practice," he noted lightly.

"Cheater," he grumbled half-heartedly, giving up and fishing for one of the clip-on ties Kin had gotten for him many years ago. "We should probably get going, huh? Chizuru-chan might actually get mad if we're late."

"I'd be more worried about Kin-san noticing we're late," Hajime muttered with a grimace. It amused Souji to no end that of his sisters, Kin getting mad worried Hajime more than Mitsu did. Of course, the latter was often angry, so it could just be desensitization. He was fairly sure it was more the desire to not disappoint her, though.

It was rather funny, actually. Unlike Heisuke, who'd had a tepid relationship with most of his family at best, Hajime's family was always on good terms with him. He'd met his older siblings, Katsu and Hiroaki, numerous times and both were pleasant, if mildly eccentric, people. The older brother had a bit of a stick up his ass too, but then, so did Hajime sometimes. One would think he'd be more concerned about his own siblings then his, but Kin had said it herself once before; she'd taken care of Hajime and Heisuke nearly as much as she had him. It made them instinctively want to make her proud as much as their own families.

As was usual, Hajime drove – mostly because he didn't actually trust him to drive anymore. Souji didn't actually mind it; it gave him time to think and collect his thoughts about stuff that nagged at his mind lately. He'd always believed that when he got older, he'd take up a job at Shieikan teaching and maybe – eventually – take over after Kondo retired. He still wanted to do that, but even he knew that wasn't a sufficient solitary source of income for a man who wanted a family.

And he wanted it _badly_.

If Saya had always wanted a father's presence, being around her as much as he was drove it home that he _wanted_ to be that father. Fate had robbed them of the chance to be a traditional father-daughter…and they were more or less OK with that. She felt like a close cousin or younger sister for him, though Souji would always feel a special affection for her. He would always listen when she needed him to. But he wanted, more than anything, the chance to be a _real_ father to a child of theirs. To be _that_ father of a child made of the very best (hopefully) of him and Chizuru. _And if we're lucky, they'd come out half as good as Saya and Soushi did. It was never my dream to have children, but funny how it's become one._ "Ne…Hajime-kun?"

His eyes never strayed from the street in front of them, but Souji could almost feel the slight shift in attention and knew Hajime was listening.

"Did you plan it?" Souji leaned his head on the back of his hand, staring thoughtfully out the passenger side window. "Having kids, I mean."

He was quiet for several long moments before answering. When he did, Hajime's voice was quiet and almost sounded ashamed. "No. I…wasn't entirely thrilled when I first learned I would be a father, either." Shaking his head, he mused, "Thinking about your own future, I take it?"

"Something like that."

Hajime nodded, looking almost pleased. "That's natural, I think. Have you talked to Chizuru-san about it?"

 _Not like I should've._ "Not yet. I've just been…thinking. I keep thinking I would've _liked_ to be a father." His eyes glanced towards him thoughtfully. "Until a few minutes ago, I'd have said the same about you."

"I didn't dislike being a father." He actually turned his head just enough to give him a bit of a stink eye. "Quite the opposite, in fact. It was an enlightening experience. But when you find out you're going to have a child when assassins are still routinely trying to kill you, it takes away from the joy, somewhat."

"Fair enough." Souji had other stuff to pick Hajime's brain about, but he pushed it into the back of his mind as they parked and he saw Chizuru trotting over from where she'd been waiting outside, smiling widely. Though Kin's restaurant was rather casual, they'd all dressed up semi-formal anyway and he let his eyes trail over the curves outlined by her nice dress appreciatively…and just long enough that she noticed and gave him that charming blush that brought a smile to his face. "Looking nice, Chizu-chi."

"You always did clean up very nicely," she murmured thoughtfully, her smile almost impish in return. To Hajime, she smiled more naturally and said, "You too, Hajime-san."

Hajime's lips turned up just slightly before he bowed in acknowledgment. "It would seem we are fashionably late?"

"Just a little." Surprisingly, she didn't seem overly put out about that. Souji narrowed his eyes, humming thoughtfully as he regarded her. He knew Chizuru's habits only too well and if anything, she seemed…worried.

"Why do I think you weren't waiting for us _just_ to see my sexy self?" he sighed with a wry grin.

"I can see you whenever I please," she retorted primly, that impish expression on her face stoking the fire in his own chest. _You can see whatever you want, Chizuru-chan, if you keep looking at me like that._ "But you're right. I was waiting so _you_ wouldn't be surprised, Hajime-san."

Hajime's eyebrow quirked inquiringly. "Has something happened?"

Chizuru fidgeted with her fingers worriedly. "In a…manner of speaking. Isa-chan came with me, as you know, and…well…she saw…and kind of invited…err…"

His friend had realization dawning about the same time it sank in for Souji. His blue eyes closed and he inhaled sharply, only to let the breath out between his teeth in a slight hiss. Only one person that he could think of would make Hajime have that sort of reaction. _Tokio-chan is here, I see. Well, dinner just got much more exciting._ It was hard to say whether Hajime looked like a man walking to his own execution or if he was actually excited, considering his gait was just a fraction quicker than usual. _Even he can't make up his own mind._

"Ah, Hajime-kun!" Isa, of course, was in fine form. She waved from her spot at the table they'd commandeered – certainly the one belonging to the largest party and the one closest to the kitchens where he could distantly see Saya's friend, Junya, slaving away with the same single-minded focus Kin got in the kitchen. _A stroke of luck that he's a trained cook. I thought Kin-neesan might actually give up if she didn't find someone to help run the kitchens in time._

"Isa-san." Hajime bowed slightly, ever the old fashioned gentleman, before his gaze turned towards the source of all his current turmoil. "Tokio-san."

"Hajime-san." She smiled, though her gaze was searching, as if trying to gauge his mood. "Isa-chan was kind enough to invite me to sit with everyone."

"It's not like there isn't enough room," she said breezily, her brilliant smile dimming somewhat as she admitted, "Since Shiori-san couldn't come, there was an extra seat and all."

 _Nothing I didn't expect._ Even knowing so, Souji still felt a little disappointed that Saya wasn't there. _Since the brother is here, that had to mean she would need to stay back with the other one._

"Disappointed?" Chizuru teased lightly, linking her arm with his and hugging it closely.

"Maybe a _little_ ," he admitted, grinning at her. "You have to admit, it is more fun when the kid is around."

"That it is," she agreed, "But even the parents have to have private time too, you know."

Souji looked around the large table, filled with his friends and family, and snorted. "I'm all for _private time,_ Chizu-chi, but this is hardly what I'd be thinking of when I think of…"

"Maybe so," Chizuru conceded with a gentle smile, "But gatherings like this are nice every so often, right?"

"Yeah." He eyed Mitsu as she stood up and left the table to step outside from the looks of it, as well as Hijikata who had a frustrated expression on his face as he watched her step away. It was the kind of look someone might have if they were being told they were wrong for thinking the sky was blue. As much as it amused him to see Hijikata frustrated, this wasn't the type of frustration he meant…especially since Mitsu was clearly upset about something. With a long suffering sigh, Souji knew what he was going to have to do. "Chizuru-chan…"

"I'll wait for you right here," she promised, her smile warm and understanding. _I really don't deserve you,_ he mused for the millionth time, bending down to kiss her before he followed Mitsu. He actually passed Heisuke on the way, smiling and charming a group of girls at a table as he took their orders, and Souji patted his shoulder once in greeting on his way out before stepping out front.

"Souji." Mitsu sounded surprised as she turned at the sound of the door opening…and maybe a touch disappointed. "I wasn't expecting it to be you to come after me."

"You've got Hijikata-san so tied up in knots he doesn't seem to know what to do," he noted idly, snorting. "Were it not so depressing, I'd actually be pretty damn impressed."

"You think I'm being ridiculous?" she wondered archly, arms crossing in a defensive gesture that didn't go unnoticed.

"I can't say seeing as that would assume I knew what was going through your head." He shook his head ruefully. "I've never been able to follow what goes on in your mind, Mitsu-neesan. I can say I think he's upset that you're not happy about the baby though."

"I know he is." She looked down, scratching the back of her head. "He _should_ be happy. It'll be his first child. It's something to be happy about. It's not even that I'm not happy either, I just…"

"Don't tell me." Souji's abrupt words obviously startled her from the way Mitsu's head came up in surprise, blinking at him in confusion. "Not that I'm not flattered, Mitsu-neesan, but shouldn't you tell him first?" _Besides, I'm fairly sure I have some idea._ "You know how he gets. If you tell me first, he'll probably start scowling and pouting at me until my little niece or nephew is born."

"He does that anyway since you love to torment him," Mitsu noted, lips quirked in amusement, "but I hear what you mean. You understand though, Souji…I know you do."

It wasn't often he had these moments with Mitsu – moments where he felt, at least briefly, as close to her as he was to Kin. And he'd wanted his oldest sister in his life – more than she was, be it now or back in the days long past. "Yeah. I think so. Just talk to him, Mitsu-neesan, before he _really_ gets annoying."

The cool, composed, and completely unbendable sister he'd always known visibly came back as she stood tall and eyed the restaurant's front doors as if she were going into battle, but Mitsu surprised him by looping her arm around his neck and leaning on him just slightly. "I'm glad you worry about him too, Souji."

"Not likely." He snorted derisively at the idea, though he knew it was something of a lie. He didn't… _hate_ Hijikata. And he'd been there for him as he'd grown up… _again_. Then and now, he'd been there for him. The stick up his ass was as bad as it ever was, and he really did need to _lighten up_ …but under all the sarcasm and verbal jabs he gave him, there was a small – _really rather tiny_ – flicker of _grudging_ respect there.

Though it really was incredibly small.

Mitsu just smiled at him, as if she knew exactly what he was saying, and the expression lightened her face and made his heart ache just a bit. _I haven't seen her smile like that in a long time. I guess I can deal with Hijikata's hack poetry and annoying face if he can keep her smiling like that._

"Just promise me you won't let him name the kid," he sighed heavily with a grin. _No use arguing with her. She's as bad to argue with as Sanan is._

"Oh, hell no," she agreed vehemently, and he chuckled as they stepped back inside and made their way back to their table. "You should've heard some of the name ideas he's been tossing around already…"

Needless to say, even Chizuru's half-hearted attempts couldn't prevent Souji from poking the demon commander all night over the idea of naming a child 'Hijitsu'.

* * *

To be honest, Heisuke didn't even realize he was smiling about an hour into the opening.

The expression was fixed there on his face until he slipped out to leave at almost two in the morning. Everyone was still at the restaurant celebrating an all-around successful opening, and Heisuke himself was thrilled for Kin, who was the star of the night. He was bone tired from running around all night, but more than that it nagged at him that for the last hour of the party, all he could find himself thinking was that he wished she was here.

 _Which is ridiculous, since I knew she wouldn't be here._ As much as Junya irritated him, he was a damn impressive cook and had worked incredibly well with Kin all night keeping food going out in a steady stream. He wouldn't have been there, however, if Saya weren't at home with Ryo keeping an eye on him.

He'd smiled and borderline flirted with customers all night, but Heisuke _really_ wished she'd have been there. Of course, he'd probably have been distracted the whole night, too…but his eyes had glanced at the doors briefly all night, as if she would walk in with a grin on her face.

 _When did she become so important to me?_ He'd never thought about it before…not really. Heisuke knew he liked her; talking to her was always beyond easy and he enjoyed her impish nature despite her tendency to embarrass him.

He didn't even realize he'd made his way towards her house until he found himself on that familiar road, the front gates just a few houses down from where he stood. The dim lights gave off a soft glow, almost beckoning him forward, and Heisuke knew he should probably just turn around and actually go _home_ , considering it was _really_ late and she would be sleeping by now.

So why were his feet not listening to him?

As a boy, he'd scaled the fence in the middle of the night a lot of times – enough that Kin had never really been shocked in the mornings to find an extra person in Souji's room by the time junior high rolled around. She'd actively begun to leave a spare set of blankets and a pillow in his closet just for that reason, he suspected, though Heisuke had never actually asked her about it. Now that he was older and taller, climbing his way over the fence was even easier, landing almost soundlessly into the garden that, like most of the house itself, was dark.

 _Because who in their right mind is up at two in the morning, Heisuke you idiot?_

He knew she'd taken over Mitsu's old room, as master of the house, and he really only meant to peak in and see her because it'd been over a week since they'd gotten to sit down, even just to talk. He really did. So when he slid the door open a crack, he almost jumped when he heard her voice in the air, like a faint whisper on the wind.

" _Heisuke…"_

 _Is she…?_ _No, not awake. Sleep talking._ Heisuke let out a breath he hadn't realized he started holding, though he grinned slightly in self-satisfied pride once his heart settled back into his chest. _She's dreaming about me?_ Quiet as he could, Heisuke slipped over to kneel by her bedside, his face level with her own that was relaxed in a deep sleep. Saya looked…infinitely younger as she rested. Untouched, somehow. Not quite so jaded as he knew she was.

"Heisuke…?" He saw her eyes crack open, but it was immediately apparent that she wasn't entirely awake. The usually vivid green was glazed over, clouded by the blanket of sleep that was already trying to drag her back under even as she shifted her hand to reach out slowly. "Am I dreaming…?"

"Yes." _It's easier then explaining why I felt like acting like a stalker tonight._ "Just a figment of your mind."

Her eyes shut and Saya let out a small sigh, sounding almost disappointed. Her hand connected with his face, and it took everything in him not to jump from the sudden touch. "Should've known. Real one…doesn't like me that much."

 _That_ did make him reel, as if struck, and he frowned. Part of him knew he shouldn't ask – she wasn't even fully awake and aware of what she was saying – but he couldn't leave _that_ alone. _What the hell does that mean?_ "Sure I do. I like you a lot."

Her breathing evened out, and he could tell she was sinking back into her deep slumber, but he still heard her mumbled response as if she'd shouted it. "Not…more than Mother…"

Heisuke sat back on his heels, stunned, and for several minutes just sat there staring at her. It was almost unfair how peaceful she was, when _he_ was feeling pretty damn bothered at the moment…and not in a good way. _That's what you get when you do stuff you shouldn't, Heisuke. You find out things you'd really rather not._ _You should go._ Quietly as he'd come, he backed out of her room, though he gave her sleeping face one last lingering look before he shut the door between them.

"A little late for a visit, don't you think?"

Heisuke whirled, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end as he spun to face Ryo who stood there with a tea kettle in one hand and a flashlight in the other. "I…ah, yeah, but I just…" He frowned, staring at him pensively. "You seem…different." _He seems more…_ _ **here**_ _._

The young man smiled softly, motioning with his head towards Kin's old room down the hall. "Will you join me? I was a bit restless and wanted some late night tea."

"…Ah." Curiosity getting the better of him, Heisuke followed Ryo back to his room and sat down, watching him pour them both some tea before setting it aside. He'd never been unable to do tasks like pouring tea, but up until now Ryo had almost reminded him like a fairy – his head in the clouds with a childlike smile plastered on his face.

The guy before him gave off a totally different impression. Though he was looking into his cup of tea, Heisuke still got the impression that Ryo was very much aware of him and _focused_ on the here and now. It made him a little uneasy, just because it felt like he was meeting someone totally new that seemed to almost be sizing him up without actually directly looking at him.

"Much better." Satisfied that the tea was just right, Ryo finally looked up at him with what Heisuke could only call a pleasant but _evaluating_ expression. "I suppose I do seem different to you, ne, Heisuke-san?"

"Yeah." _Even the pitch of his voice is different. Deeper. Definitely not 'childlike' in any way, shape, or form._

"I'd like to believe this isn't a momentary thing," he said with a wry turn of his lip. "I haven't felt very…myself like this in a long time. Did you know some medications can take months before the effects fully dissipate? I'd like to think that's it, but I find myself…hesitant to sleep and risk it at the moment. Besides, I've been wanting to talk to you, Heisuke-san."

"So you're…you?" He waved his hand in the air absently. "The real you, I mean? That's…Saya must be thrilled." _And relieved. I know it hurt her to talk to him like…that._

Ryo's eyes focused on him and he smiled a little wider. "She's…cautiously optimistic. It's still rather confusing, but I'm starting to understand it a little. Memories of a past life…what a concept."

Heisuke had to cough to hide a slight laugh. _He sounds like Sanan-san. Fascinated._ "No kidding. I know I had a rough time of it for a while before I finally…stabilized." He tested his own tea, hissing as it nearly scalded his tongue. _Too hot._ "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

He gave him a look as if the answer were obvious. "Saya-chan, of course." His eyes shifted to look in the general direction of her room, his head shaking. "I can't say my motivations are the same as Junya-niisan's, but I do agree with him about her. She's surprisingly fragile about certain things. I always knew her to be fearless, but time hasn't been very kind to her, and some of the damage she's accumulated was my doing, it seems." Ryo sighed, regretfully. "I hope to rectify that, and to prevent her from getting anymore hurt then she already is." He looked at him square in the eyes at that, his expression serious. "I want to know if you're going to hurt her, Heisuke-san, seeing as you're the one in the position to hurt her the most."

"Wha…what?!" He couldn't quite keep his tone as quiet as he wanted too, blinking rapidly in disbelief. "Why would you think I'd hurt her?"

Ryo was surprisingly direct, which was a little unexpected. "Because you like someone else too, do you not?" Heisuke grimaced, but there was no judgment in the other man's face, at least. "I understand why. Chizuru-san is a very kind and compassionate woman. As I understand it, you really liked her in the past and still do despite her obvious preference for…Souji-san is it?"

Heisuke's grimace deepened. "More or less, yes, but I'm fine with it. It's a non-issue."

He shook his head almost immediately. "For Souji-san and Chizuru-san, perhaps. For Saya-chan though?" Ryo frowned deeply, troubled, but changed his tactics at the last second as he noted, "You know she loved Junya-niisan before, right?"

Despite himself, he could feel a scowl crossing his lips. "I'm aware…yes."

Oddly, his expression seemed to please Ryo. "Junya-niisan's very annoyed with you, truthfully. He wouldn't appreciate my telling you this, but the feeling wasn't one-sided. He still loves her very much, in fact." After a thoughtful pause, he added lightly, "He's probably quite jealous of you, in fact. Once he can convince her to sit down with him, I know he plans to tell her as much."

Despite the gentle delivery, the words still hit him hard, and he felt his heart plummet to somewhere in the vicinity of his shoes. "I…see."

"Do you know why? Well, I suppose not, considering your own circumstances." _There's an insult in there…somewhere. But he just says it with a smile._ "Saya-chan…really likes you, Heisuke-san. She mourned over Junya-niisan years ago and moved on after his death though. _He_ needs to do the same, but he can't do that without a proper rejection." Ryo laughed quietly, "It still annoys him greatly that he had his chance stolen from him though."

" _ **Real one…doesn't like me that much."**_ Just remembering her softly uttered words _hurt._ Heisuke hadn't thought much about confessing to Chizuru at all, truthfully, because he couldn't see a point to it, but… _It's been bothering her – hurting her – a lot more than she's told me. Why didn't she say anything? But she wouldn't…would she? Because it never means anything if you have to tell someone to do something._

"I…" He inhaled deeply before facing Ryo head on. "I'm not going to hurt her. I can't say I _love_ her, but Saya _is_ special to me."

"That's good to hear." Ryo looked slightly relieved, smiling wistfully. "Though I suppose it doesn't change anything for me." There was a little…edge to his smile as he told him lightly, "I've yet to figure out if you're worthy of her yet."

Heisuke damn near spat his tea out that he was in the middle of drinking; as it was, some did actually dribble out of his mouth as he sputtered, "What?"

"Saya-chan's quite dear to me as well, Heisuke-san," he pointed out, as if it should've been quite obvious. "Our reasons are different, but we can't let just anyone steal our little dear one from us. Especially in the dead of night." With a sigh, as if he didn't just essentially put him on notice, he told him, "Now it seems I really should sleep. I trust you know the way out?"

He was so stunned, it took a moment to register the dismissal for what it was, though Heisuke did gather his wits enough to promise him before he left, "I'll prove it to you, you know. Both of you."

"I hope so, Heisuke-san. I really do."

 _I will._ He hopped the gates again to leave, though he paused to stare up at the moon that was high in the sky. _To them, but more importantly, I'll prove it to Saya too._

* * *

 _ **So a little more clarity on Junya and Ryo. =) I actually like these two a lot, though boy, Ryo has a little peevish side. Hahaha. Heisuke forgot that to get a girl, you have to make sure her friends approve. And both boys have their own reasons to want to give him a hard time! How's he going to handle it, huh? Heh.**_

 _ **And I totally see Hijikata being just that dorky. Hijitsu…sigh. Mitsu is overdue for that talk with him though, so they best get to it I suppose. (As should I with a name for the Hijikata-spawn. Hmm…)**_

 _ **Anyway, as always, feedback is much appreciated. =)**_


	39. Part III - Fireworks

_**And here come the next chapter! I can't tell you how happy it is when I see feedback. That it's all been essentially positive is just icing on top of the cake. So please enjoy, and hopefully I will be able to get out chapters a little faster since I'm still on vacation until next Friday!**_

 _ **Onwards!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Thirty Nine**_

 _ **Fireworks**_

To be perfectly honest, it was a little odd to be on the opposite side of an abduction this time around.

"O…oi, oi! Chizuru-mama! Kin-san! What are you doing here this early?!" Saya didn't particularly look very awake, but that was what Chizuru had been hoping for when she'd come up with this idea. Honestly, she probably could've just asked her to come along, but something told her she'd have declined.

Ryo had all but confirmed it when he'd helped her come up with it.

It was rather thrilling, really, to speak with him now. Chizuru still liked coming to check in with him and talk about the past, but the feeling of seeing such positive progress…it made her positively burst with happiness that first day. _I'm not sure if my visits helped contribute to it at all, but if they helped even the slightest bit…_ Ryo was like a completely different person now. In some ways, he really was. He was able to sort most of his memories on his own now, which made things infinitely easier on him, though she still visited to talk to him because he still seemed to both need _and_ appreciate having somewhere there to talk to him about things.

Things Saya still wasn't willing to talk to either boy about.

"I understand why she won't, of course." He was a reasonable guy, she'd come to find out, and reminded her of a milder version of Sanan, truthfully. Intelligent, polite, and a master with words. His rather pointed comments towards Heisuke in the weeks since his breakthrough were hard to miss, sometimes. "I can only imagine how things were on her end. I wasn't dead yet, when she arrived at the warehouse. Dying, certainly, but I was still very much alive." Ryo's tone had taken on an almost dispassionate quality, though she could see his hand fisting and had rested her own over it that he gratefully accepted with a small smile. "I was fading in and out a lot, but I remember her letting my charming captor flee in favor of trying to get me help."

"That must have been quite traumatizing for you." The more she learned of his previous life's last moments, the more Chizuru had to shake her head at what a massive _understatement_ that was. "I'm frankly amazed the memories really didn't drive you mad."

"Oh, they absolutely did." Ryo grimaced and his voice dropped lower so only she could presumably hear him. "I've no doubt about it, in hindsight. I was so out of my mind in pain though that I can't actually remember it as vividly as Junya-niisan remembers his own. I do remember when the pain faded though. I knew I was dying, but it didn't hurt, and it was snowing on the ground. I always liked the snow. We both did." The hand beneath her clenched tight again. "Saya was far more traumatized than I was, I think. As I understand it, none of her previous friends had actually died in her arms until me. I don't actually recall what either of us said during those last moments, but I know we were talking about stuff when everything just…stopped for me. So it's probably my fault that she hasn't been out in a while."

A while, Chizuru mused, was kind of an understatement. It'd been 3 weeks now and Saya absolutely refused to leave Ryo's side even though it was quite clear that his sanity wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Gone was the childlike demeanor of the boy she'd first met; in its place was a shadow of what she imagined the former Ryo had been like – the avid scientist and inventor that Saya had spoken of so fondly when asked. "So what do you think I should do? It's not as if I don't understand why she doesn't want to leave you be. She's spoken of you very fondly." _Enough to make poor Heisuke-kun jealous, I think, since he's been kind of sulking the past week or so too._

"And I her." His smile turned wistful at some distant memories. "She's…a kindred spirit, I think you'd call it? But it's because she's always been so dear to me that I tell you she needs to be stolen away. Kidnap her for a day. I understand the summer fireworks and festivals are going to start soon, even…as flattering as it is to be so worried about, I'm going to become a crutch to her at this rate. Something to put in front of her own life so she doesn't have to think about it."

 _He knows her really well._ Chizuru looked down the hall as Kin and Isa, who was also joining in the festivities tonight, hauled her bodily away. Ryo met her gaze from where he was pruning in the garden and waved, a very relieved, if slightly amused, look on his face as he watched Saya get forcibly hauled out by women who were both a few inches shorter than she was. _I'm glad Saya-chan has such good friends._

"Chizuru-chan!" Isa called out almost impatiently. "Hurry up! Shiori-san! Please stop fighting us!"

Chizuru jogged over to join them in the car, though she slowed to a stop at the gates where Souji was leaning against the car, bodily preventing Saya from exiting on his side. "I'm still mad at you," she huffed, staring at the lovely black eye that was an ugly shade of purple at the moment and the source of her vexation with him at present. "Was that _really_ necessary last night?"

"It was a guy thing," he chuckled, unbothered as usual under her withering stare. "Trust me. Heisuke and I are fine. It was just a little talk we've been long overdue to have about…stuff and it got a little _heated_. Don't worry yourself about it." He leaned down to kiss her, pouting as she stubbornly refused to return the gesture with little more than a peck. "Chizu-chi…"

 _Damn him and his pitiful look._ "I'll see you tonight." She slid in as he opened the door for her, saying mostly for Saya's benefit, "Try not to torment Ryo-san while we're gone."

"That kid is no fun to torment," he groaned, grinning playfully as she glowered at him for that. "Seriously. He's a little too much like Sanan-san for it. We've got some stuff we can talk about. You girls go have your girl time and worry not. Ryo-chan and I will see you at the festival tonight." Leaning in, he narrowed his eyes towards Saya pointedly. "You especially. He'll be fine. Worry any harder and you'll start having a stick up your ass like Hijikata-san."

Kin _and_ Mitsu, who was snoozing in the passenger side seat the whole time, actually responded to that before Chizuru could even open her mouth. " _SOUJI!"_

"Fine." With a long suffering sigh, Saya murmured, "I suppose it _is_ bad if I'm being compared to Hijibaka-san…"

Chizuru tried – and failed – not to chuckle at Saya's permanent nickname for the former demon commander. Her relationship to Hijikata, somehow, had become very similar to Souji's since her return, much to Souji's amusement and Hijikata's chagrin. Chizuru tried to mediate it as best she could, but he didn't honestly seem to be too bothered by it anymore. She grudgingly waved as Kin finally pulled the car away, Souji's whistling form quickly disappearing as he turned on his heels with his hands in his pockets and went inside.

"So what did Heisuke-nii and Souji-kun actually fight about last night?" Isa mused idly. "They both seem to be sporting more than one bruise."

"Souji wouldn't even tell me," Chizuru grumbled. It still vexed her, considering she somehow felt like she could've stopped it. Souji had come to dinner like he was apt to do occasionally so he could see his sisters, but instead of spending time with her in her room afterwards like usual, Heisuke had pulled him away to talk for a while. She hadn't thought anything of it until she'd heard the first shout outside. Were it not for Sano and Kyo's presence at dinner as well, they'd have far more injuries than just a couple bruises. _But what do they do once it's all over? Grin and say they're cool and go off on their merry way! Stupid boys!_

"You got to miss when they'd do that as kids," Kin huffed up front, though her expression was fond. "Memories or not, those two liked to brawl, though I never could figure out _what_ they started it over. Silly things, usually. Sou-chan's 'practices' with Haji-chan were usually far more worrisome."

"The hospital thought we were beating him," Mitsu sighed from her seat, though her lip twitched as well. "We kept bringing him in every other week for some injury. Were it not for Kondo-san intervening with the police, I doubt they'd have believed us."

"It was that bad?" The story perked Saya's attention, drawing her from her vexed mood, and even Chizuru found herself curious. _It sounds like them._

"Kondo-san had to bring the recording of Souji and Hajime's very first spar for them to understand." Mitsu actually laughed a little, remembering. "That was the only time even _Kin_ had to call me, panicking, as I recall."

"I thought he got _jumped,"_ the younger sister said defensively, flushing as the rest of them started laughing. "I got there to pick him up, Toshizo-san was outside and said first thing, _'Don't freak out, Kin,'_ so of _course_ I got worried! He had so many bruises we had to keep him out of school until they looked less…numerous."

"I remember that," Isa murmured amusedly. "Heisuke-nii was pouting because neither of them were there. He ended up getting himself suspended for a week because he decided to prank the principal just to cure his boredom."

"And then ended up coming to stay with us for a week because he couldn't take getting yelled at about it anymore," Kin laughed. "The three of them ended up having a party at our place for a week, essentially."

"It's all too easy to imagine it," Chizuru chuckled. "They haven't changed much, by all accounts."

Both sisters shook their heads, and even Chizuru couldn't stop giggling over it until they'd reached the beauty salon where Kin more or less ordered that they get pampered from head to toe. Personally, Chizuru had never had manicures or pedicures or anything like that, but she could definitely see the appeal. _Especially the massages. I wonder if I could convince Souji to take a class for me. He probably would, knowing him. But…no. Bad enough he just has to look at me and I crumble…_ Pushing that thought aside, she closed her eyes and tried to think of nothing at all, though she couldn't help picking up bits of conversation here and there from either side of her,

"Mitsu-nee, you should really tell him." Kin and Mitsu were deep in conversation about the baby, of course, and Mitsu's unusual feelings over it. Chizuru herself was curious about it herself, though she didn't want to pry. _But I know it makes Hijikata-san unhappy to know she's upset about something and not telling him._ _"Talk_ to the poor man, already. Keisuke tells me he's working himself up really bad." With a laugh, she also added in clear amusement, "He also wanted me to tell you he's not above using sodium pentothal on you, if necessary."

 _Sanan-san…_ Chizuru was…fairly sure he was kidding. His ruthless side did tend to come out more when he was annoyed, though, and she knew this whole situation with Mitsu was _really_ annoying him. _He's stuck between two important people in his life that are even worse than Souji at talking to each other._ She could remember countless attempts at serious conversation being derailed by Souji's sarcasm and sense of humor, regardless of the era. Most of the time, Chizuru appreciated his ability to almost effortlessly defuse a serious situation, but not _all_ the time. _At least he's not as bad about it now as he was BEFORE._

To her other side, she could hear Saya and Isa chatting, though it was so _odd_ to hear anyone refer to her daughter as anything _but_ Saya. She'd forgotten entirely that to Isa, she was Fujiwara Shiori, a girl that her brother liked.

"Running away?" Isa's voice scaled a little in surprise. "Baka nii-san…what is he thinking?"

"If you get any ideas, please enlighten me." Saya face turned downwards in a frown. "As it is, I'm kind of at a loss. Every time I try and approach him, he all but kicks up a trail of dust in his wake."

 _That doesn't sound like Heisuke-kun._ She'd known something was up with him for the last week or so now, considering whenever he was home he was usually shut into his room. _He hasn't even touched his games either, which is beyond odd._ She'd even joined him on the occasion, though she wasn't very good at them, but that wasn't ever the point of it. _Heisuke-kun's my friend, too. Even before, he was the first one to be so nice to me._ It occurred to her that she'd never actually thanked him for that, either. Chizuru would've likely been too scared to talk to any of them if he hadn't looked out for her early on, in his own way, despite still being a captain of the Shinsengumi.

"At least Chizuru-chan's relationship is good." Isa's teasing tone made Chizuru focus on her friend, her grin a mirror version of her brother's whom she was just thinking about. "Souji-kun treats you well, right?"

"Yes." Her face warmed and she smiled despite herself. As annoyed as she was with him over his rather _random_ fight with Heisuke, things between them were good. And he still had that way about him that made it impossible to really stay mad at him for long periods of time…especially when he did such nice things like volunteering to stay with Ryo so they could kidnap Saya and make her relax. _Even before I could say anything to him about it myself…_

"Ho…?" Saya's face split into her father's grin, eyes twinkling with devilish intent. " _There_ already? My, my, he is a fast mover…"

"'There…?'" It took a minute, but when she realized what she meant, Chizuru's face heated in embarrassment. _Especially because it's Saya-chan saying it!_ "N-no! It's not like that!"

"There's no shame in it, Chizuru-chan," Isa giggled, clearly delighted. "You're both adults."

To her everlasting mortification, Kin and Mitsu seemed to hear enough of it to at least know what they were talking about, the former snorting indelicately, "Well, this is Sou-chan you're talking about…he's kind of like a kid still in a lot of ways."

"I'd rather not be an aunt yet, though," Mitsu murmured, a faint smile tugging at her lips in good humor, and Chizuru just about sank out of her chair to hide the flush in her face that had encompassed her entire head at this point from how warm it felt.

The irony of Mitsu's statement wasn't lost on Saya, either, as she gave a loud laugh that startled the manicurist who promptly murmured unhappily about messing up. It took a while for her to stop, and she noted with tears in her eyes from laughing too hard, "You were right, Chizuru-san. Getting out today was a fabulous idea."

* * *

"Ugh." Heisuke grimaced at the bruising already coloring his eye. _Damn you, Souji, you just had to go for the eye._

" _ **Not as much as Mother…"**_ Looking at his reflection in the mirror as he finished getting dressed, he could still hear Saya's sleepily uttered words, made all the more potent with time. She doubted the depth of his feelings, which he could kind of understand, though it still stung. She was a lot of things, all at once, in the circle of his life. Chizuru's daughter, Souji's daughter, a Rasetsu hybrid…Heisuke had lost track a long time ago of how many things she was. And the names. Keeping track of all the names she used gave him a headache. _Fujiwara Shiori. Ichinose Sakato, from when Junya-ahou knew her._

 _But where does 'Okita Saya' fall in there?_

"Still aching?" From where he leaned in the doorway, the one responsible for giving him said black eye grinned good-naturedly, looking far too pleased with himself to boot. He'd opted to dress in a yukata as well for the festival, unlike Sanan and Hijikata who were opting to go in more casual incarnations of what ended up being their work clothes. "Good."

"You didn't have to hit me _that_ hard," Heisuke scowled at him through the mirror.

"Sure I did," Souji shrugged. "You knew I would, anyway, else you wouldn't have been prepared to dodge the way you were."

"Heh. True enough." Heisuke really hadn't wanted to have that talk with Souji. At all. Unspoken feelings for your friend's woman was one thing; and Souji always knew he'd cared for Chizuru in ways that weren't always strictly platonic. _It's not like I ever hid it, back then._ When the memories had come back, but she hadn't been there yet, they'd actually bonded over the shared feeling of loss – of missing someone important to them both. And when she came back, still as drawn to Souji as she had been, Heisuke had done whatever he could to see her happy. That it meant stepping out of the way to go to someone else didn't matter to him. _I just want to see her smile all the time. She cried for us too much, before. Her sadness hurt me, like a physical pain, worse than the bloodlust ever did._ _I'd have been the happiest man alive if Chizuru would've looked at me, for even a second, like she looks at Souji. Like he's the sun, moon, and stars all at once._

Looking at Souji now, he was as relaxed as ever, as if they hadn't been fighting almost 24 hours ago in a fairly vicious brawl that probably would've ended…very badly if Sano and Shiranui hadn't stepped in when they had.

"If you know she's going to be upset, why do you want to say anything?" Wiping the blood away from where his lip had cracked, Souji had glared at him hard, though he wasn't struggling to get out of Shiranui's arm lock that he had him in. Chizuru had long since retreated at Sano's suggestion, though her glare at both of them spoke clearly of her displeasure. "It's not like I _haven't_ known – I'm not blind – but I don't like the idea of Chizuru-chan getting upset over stuff unnecessarily. So why do you need to tell her? She's going to be hurt if you do."

 _Because she's too kind. She'll hurt because she didn't know she's hurt me all this time. But I always loved her because she's been so kind._ "Because I think I _need_ to, now." Heisuke had scowled, blinking as he tried to make his vision stop spinning; Souji had nailed him pretty damn hard. "I didn't _want_ to. _Ever._ " That, at least, was the whole-hearted truth. He was terrified of saying it out loud, though not for the reason Saya seemed to think. _I let go of her a long time ago. I just…didn't want things to change. I don't want her to stop coming to me about her frustrations with Souji because she's always wondering if it's hurting me to hear about them when she needs someone's ear to listen. I don't want my friendship with Souji to change, either. He's an ass, but he's been as good as a brother to me._ "Believe me, I was fine with staying quiet forever, but…"

For once, there was no grin or smartass retort on Souji's face as he'd sighed with something of a slump in his shoulders, "Things changed for you." He didn't bother clarifying what it was; they both knew _who_ had caused the change in their unspoken game. "Yare, yare, things have definitely gotten upturned since that kid came into my life…"

"She's good at that," Shiranui had chuckled, and even they had both cracked faint grins over that, though their hearts weren't entirely in it. He and Sano had released them at this point, seeing that they weren't likely to start fighting again. Sano had to keep an arm around his shoulders though, since Heisuke could feel himself tilt as the room spun. _Concussion, probably. Wonderful._

"That's another discussion waiting to happen for another time," Souji groaned in annoyance. "I can't deal with both right now, though." With a tired sigh, he finally asked, "So why did you tell me this, Heisuke? You could've just told her. I still probably would've punched you, but I'd have still gotten it."

 _Dick._ The thought was fond, however, though his face remained deathly serious. "Because I want you to promise me something. Promise me it won't change." _You. Me. Her._ "Not a lot, anyway. I…don't know if I can love anyone like I loved her. She's kind of a hard act to follow. But I think I won't know if I can until I really tell Chizuru-chan and hear the words from her own lips."

"This would be so much easier if it were anyone else," Souji lamented, a hand to his forehead as if it were hurting. "I promise I'll make sure she understands afterwards." Staring at him, he pointed out as if it were the most obvious thing, "As for me, we'll be having that _other_ discussion at a later date, but there isn't anything that's going to change between _us_. I'm not blind, remember?"

 _No. He sees too much, if anything._ Despite Chizuru's ire, they spent the remainder of the night horsing around like old times, which had been nice, though it'd only confused and annoyed her further. _Souji will explain it. Besides, he's always been an ass and liked it when she's annoyed with him._

"The girls are almost here," Souji noted idly in the present, breaking him away from his thoughts. "Hajime-kun just arrived too."

"Right." Anxiety settled uneasily in his stomach, making him regret firmly the food he'd eaten that really wanted to come right back up.

Souji sighed at him in exasperation. "Heisuke, I wasn't even this nervous when I asked Chizu-chi to marry me. You're making _me_ twitch just looking at you. What happened to that 'manly resolve' Sano was so damn proud of you for?"

"Failing me. Miserably." It wasn't as if he didn't know her answer already. It was ridiculous to be nervous when he knew the outcome of his confession. But Heisuke could feel his hands getting clammy, his stomach overturning on itself, and his heart stuttering so badly he had to wonder if this was what it felt like to have a heart attack.

Behind him, Souji made a noise that was part exasperation, part disgust, and disappeared, though he came back about fifteen minutes later looking far too pleased with himself. For one terrifying minute, Heisuke thought he might've gone to grab Chizuru, though it wasn't her he tugged in after him.

It _was_ the second person on his list of people he absolutely _wouldn't_ have wanted it to be, though.

"Talk to him," Souji demanded, "before I really do hit him again." He left then, shutting the door behind him, and Heisuke mentally swore painful vengeance towards him as his feet stayed more or less frozen to the floor.

Saya blinked, staring uncomprehendingly at the door before she turned her gaze his way, and his brain spared a few moments to realize she looked…really nice. The yukata she wore brought out the green of her eyes, the golden accents in the design of it almost a mirror of her demon eye color as well. Her hair was left down in untamable waves and Heisuke reached out a hand to touch it without even realizing it. The strand he caught was soft under his fingertips and a lot of the tension in him released just from her standing there with him.

"Seriously, what did you do to annoy Souji-papa?" Saya mostly sounded amused by the whole thing, at least, though he could still hear a tiny bit of an edge in her tone. _Ah, she_ _ **is**_ _mad at me. I knew it. I HAVE been avoiding her though. It couldn't be helped._ Heisuke just about jumped out of his skin when he felt her hand touch his face though, fingers grazing next to his left eye where the worst of the bruises was forming as she murmured thoughtfully, "Hurting?"

"It's…fine." Swallowing, he said rather dumbly. "You look…really nice."

"I'd hope so!" Her smile brightened though, the force of it warming him as he flexed his hands that were slowly regaining feeling again. Pensively, she actually regarded him for several moments, though she said nothing in return. "Hnn…"

 _She's thinking something I won't like._ A new wave of dread, fell over him though it was different than what he'd been feeling previously. The manageable kind. "…What are you thinking?"

"Just thinking I'm really glad I didn't grow up calling you uncle." She gave a giggle that would've been cute on anyone else, but from her lips sent a shiver of apprehension straight down his spine. "Though you'd look even better without the shiner right now."

Just thinking about it made Heisuke swallow another ill wave in his stomach even as he felt embarrassment crawl its way up his neck and to his ears. "Ugh….you know I hate it when you say stuff like that." _Call me 'uncle'…gah. It gives me images I REALLY don't want to think about. Though she probably looked really cute when she was younger…_

… _and you're a sick, sick man, Heisuke._

"Think of it as payback for you avoiding me," Saya huffed a little petulantly, gripping the edges of his yukata's folds tightly. "Which I'd love to know why that is, by the way."

 _Yeah, tell her, Heisuke. Tell her what you heard while you were lurking around her as she slept._ "I was…It…errr…" Gone, of course, were his previous nerves; now they were replaced by a whole new set of anxiety and he could feel the sweat beading on his forehead under her eagle-eyed stare. "It's…complicated?"

Her stare narrowed further at that, and he could clearly see Chizuru in her at that moment. "That your final answer, Hei-su-ke?"

 _That's…never good._ Without meaning to, he swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry as he had to intense urge to take a step _back_. _Come on, Toudou, you were a Shinsengumi captain! You've stared down scarier things than a single girl with just a grin or a laugh before!_ Heisuke managed to quell the impulse, at least, though he still twitched under her stare. "For the moment, yes."

He couldn't hold back the breath he'd been holding from releasing when Saya stepped back with her own sigh, the glare dropping as swiftly as it'd come. "Fine…though I trust that means you'll tell me eventually, right?"

"Of course." That, he thought, went without saying. "Soon, even. I just…have to do something first."

"You're lucky I really like you, Toudou Heisuke," she sighed in fond exasperation, her words tempered even further by the small smile on her lips. "I haven't seen or talked to you in over a week. How are you going to make that up to me?"

"…I can figure out something, I think." For once, Heisuke was rather thankful for his memories. Though he'd only been 25 when he died, he'd had _some_ experience with women. Half of his visits to Shimabara really had been to just hang out with the guys like he'd once told Chizuru, but the other half…well, he _was_ still a guy. And he'd been liked for his 'young and cute' factor, much as it'd rankled at the time. Still, the women he'd been with had generally been older, more experienced, and perfectly happy to teach him _some_ things instinct alone couldn't help him with.

He was _really_ grateful for it, because it made even Saya make a very promising sound in the back of her throat as he kissed her, a week's worth of his frustrations pouring out behind it. _I don't like her that much…che! I don't kiss anyone ELSE like this._

"Cheater." Despite her words, she was grinning as he pulled away, her gaze heavy lidded. "That's not how someone who's twenty years old can kiss."

"Maybe I'm just that good," he retorted flippantly. Heisuke hissed as he felt her hand slip through the fold of his yukata and press against his chest though, just…lying over where his heart could probably be felt beating twice as hard in his ribcage. It was the skin to skin contact that burned in an all too familiar way, his hand reaching to keep her arm still before she got any…ideas. _And Saya's nothing but full of ideas all the time._ "Playing with _fire_ right now, you know." _And damn my voice for changing with it too. Tch._

"I know." That hand slid away, her touch still feather light, and she fixed his neckline for him with that all-too-pleased expression on her face. "One last revenge. I really did miss you, you know. I thought I'd done something to upset you, though Ryo convinced me that wasn't the case."

Again, the guilt jabbed at him, and Heisuke leaned his forehead against her shoulders as he tried to erase the memory of that skin to skin contact from his head with no real luck. "You're a real demon woman sometimes, you know that?"

She took it as a compliment, clearly, though he wasn't entirely meaning it as one in that moment. "The last one left, in fact. Now we should go before I forget myself and try to figure out just how far your willpower goes, Hei-su-ke." His name was a breathy whisper in his ear before she slipped away and out the door laughing, leaving him rather frustrated in an entirely _different_ way than when she'd found him.

 _I always did have troublesome taste in women…_

* * *

Mitsu loved fireworks.

It was one of the few things that she'd been adamant about as a family tradition. As he'd gotten older, Souji hadn't always understood her desire for this in particular, but he'd at least gone along dutifully every year with them down to the waterfront to watch the fireworks.

 _I loved them ever since father took us that one time._ When she closed her eyes, she could picture it as if it were yesterday. It was still hard to conceive that her memories were hundreds of years old in the past though, considering they didn't ever _feel_ like it. She could still remember the smells of the food vendors, the smell of the seawater…

" _ **Careful, Mitsu!" Mother scolded, carrying Souji in her arms who was only two years old at the time and far too precocious for his own good. Kin was on her heels pestering as usual, wanting to hold Souji instead while Father was up where she was laughing heartily at Mother's exasperation. It was a rare thing for them all to go out together because he was so busy with his duties as a captain among the Shirakawa clan's soldiers, so it was a special night that had even her usual calm shattered.**_

" _ **Hai, Okaa-san!"**_

" _ **PLEASE, Kaa-chan?" Kin begged. "Let me hold him please!"**_

" _ **Nee-san hold!" Souji stretched his arms out towards her, straining and flailing against Mother's hold, and she finally sighed and gave in, though she was clearly anxious as Kin held onto him. "Nee-san!"**_

" _ **You should really let him walk," Mitsu noted with a sigh. Souji was growing quickly and would be as tall as Father from the looks of it, while Kin was clearly destined for Mother's more modest height. As it was, Mitsu was fairly sure she would tip over one of these days because she still liked to carry Souji despite him being able to walk and even run at this point pretty well. He rarely tripped anymore, which was good; Mitsu had been debating following him around with a futon, he was so prone to falling even a few months ago. "The hill is steep here, Kin-chan." Even as she said it though, she could just imagine Souji tripping and tumbling the rest of the way down; it gave her a bit of an anxiety spike just thinking about it.**_

" _ **This is all your influence, Katsujiro," Mother was saying to Father with a frown, though she didn't seem honestly angry about it as they watched Kin and Souji dash ahead. Mitsu kept SOME restraint and held back, though she always made sure her siblings were in sight. "At least Mitsu-chan has her manners."**_

" _ **Ah, let them enjoy being kids a little longer," he chuckled, smiling wistfully. "The young grow up too fast already."**_

" _ **Now you sound like an old man…" Good-natured teasing there, and Mitsu went a little further ahead towards where Souji had detoured into some grass, squatting down to inspect something that had caught his interest.**_ _I should give Mother and Father some time alone…_

" _ **Mitsu-neesan!" He jumped up in place when he saw her, grinning broadly, and she nearly uttered a very unladylike curse as he stumbled in his excitement and nearly fell backwards. As it was, Kin was right behind him, keeping him upright with a sheepish grin of her own. "Flower!"**_

 _ **She stared at the flower he more or less jammed in her face in his exuberance, lowering his hands just slightly. It was a very lovely purple flower that actually matched her new yukata she'd worn especially for this outing. "It's lovely, Souji."**_

 _ **He frowned, reaching up as far as he could, but he could only reach to her shoulder, and Mitsu stared down at the dirt ground in dismay.**_ _Mother is going to be furious if I stain this new outfit…but…_

 _ **With a somewhat resigned sigh to the scolding she knew would be coming, Mitsu sat down, smiling as Souji completed his mission and pushed the flower crookedly behind her ear. "Pretty Nee-san," he declared, obviously pleased with himself, and unceremoniously sat himself on her lap, attention drawn almost immediately to the fireworks that were just starting to go off into the darkened evening sky. "Pretty!" Kin squeezed in close as well, almost as enraptured as he was as she leaned her head on her shoulder.**_

 _It's still one of the best memories I have._ In the here and now, she stood on the foot bridge in the waterfront park they'd arrived at earlier, leaning against the banister to stare as the first of the explosions was sent up. Kin and Keisuke were off to the left, looking as affectionate as ever, and Souji was in clear sight off to the right with Chizuru looking more interested in _her_ than the fireworks. _Ah, how things have changed. And continue to change without end. I kind of miss those days sometimes._

"I think this is the most relaxed I've seen you in a while." Toshizo squeezed in beside her, looking guarded as usual. _That's my fault, though._ "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes. Just…nostalgic." Mitsu closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder, breathing in the scent that she always thought of as him. The explosions of the fireworks were almost…relaxing, in a way. She felt Toshizo tense briefly before he relaxed too, running a hand through her hair as they both stood there, only half paying attention to the festivities around them. _I need to say it. Now might be the best time…before I lose my nerve again_. "I'm sorry."

"Hmm?" She wasn't the only one spacing out in thought, though his awareness came back quick enough. "Hnn…did you want to talk about it? I really do want to know what's bothering you, Mitsu. I hate feeling as ecstatic as I do while you're…clearly not."

"I am though." She took his incredulous look with as much good grace as she could, considering it sounded ridiculous even to her own ears, but she pressed on before nerves got the better of her. "I was…really happy when I realized it. But on the heels of the happiness came terror too. I…wasn't a good mother before, Toshizo. All the things I promised myself I'd do…I did none of it." _My children were left in the hands of that wretched family instead._ "I always told myself I would take my children to see fireworks every year, just like I did as a girl. It was the one day I could have everyone in my family together." _Mother. Father. Souji. Kin. Me._ Mitsu's jaw clenched as she held onto him, hoping he couldn't feel the tremors in her hands. "Instead I became someone they didn't even see or know. I screwed up the same way I messed up with Souji. And it _terrifies_ me that I'll do it again without meaning to…" She touched her stomach, knowing that even now, it held a small life that would be hers to take care of. "I don't want to fail another child…"

"You won't fail." Toshizo sighed, looking equal parts relieved and annoyed. "Worrying over something like that…tch. Why didn't you just say so? I thought…well, never mind what I thought. I just know you won't fail, you foolish woman."

"How do you know?" Her tone was a little desperate to know, though she didn't care about that at the moment. _It's not as if I purposefully set out to fail as a mother._

It was rather infuriating, really, to be laughed at, but Toshizo was doing so now rather blatantly and making her really want to hit him. _Mother would be appalled if I did, of course, but it wouldn't be the first time I did something she would scold me for. She wanted me to be the best woman…the envy of anyone I met…and I failed quite spectacularly._ "I never took you for the self-pitying type…"

Mitsu swung before she could even register his words fully, though when she did she rather wished she'd put more force behind it. Regardless, Toshizo actually caught her fist with ease, though he held onto it and brought her fist up to his lips in a gentle touch. "You're one of the strongest women I've ever known. You'll do fine this time because this isn't like before. We're not the same people…and I'll be with you every step of the way. Even Souji managed to come out slightly less fucked up this time around thanks to you and Kin, which is nothing short of a miracle."

 _I…feel like I should defend Souji's honor there somewhat, but…_ She could feel the swell of emotion, courtesy of the hormones, that brought the tears racing to her eyes as she scowled in irritation at their presence. _I didn't miss this part of pregnancy._ It only served to make Toshizo laugh more, however, though he drew her into a tight embrace so no one at least had to witness her breakdown.

"You'll be the kind of mother you wanted to be, this time," he promised her quietly, continuing to stroke her hair. "And our child will be the most loved child out there."

 _Our child. Right…I should probably tell him._ "Oh yeah…I did want to give you this. It's…well…you'll see." Mitsu handed him the sonogram she'd been carrying around since yesterday, leaning into him as she felt him grab it. _I'm glad it's him this time._

"It's…a girl?" Toshizo actually sounded choked up, squeezing her tighter, and she could hear the joy in his laughter as he actually spun her around a little, the firework finale going off with almost perfect timing behind them. "It's a girl!"

"Not just that." His joy was infectious and Mitsu finally felt her own joy finally being able to string to the surface in an echo of his own. "Look closer. I didn't even tell Kin yet."

He didn't understand it at first, clearly, though Toshizo had spent enough time around doctors to at least understand what he was seeing somewhat. Someone like Keisuke would've noticed right away, but it was more fun, watching it slowly sink in.

And even better when he fell to the ground with that stupid grin on his face, though he damn near took her right down with him.

"He's fine," she said lightly, waving off the concerned people around them and turning to watch the end of the fireworks display with a grin. "He just got some news."

"Are you sure?" The woman beside her looked down at his sprawled body dubiously, clearly not convinced. "He may have hit his head."

 _Small revenge for laughing at me._ Out loud, she just said simply, "Positive, ma'am. He just learned our child's sex and, well…" Beaming, she showed her the sonogram as well, and she leaned over to look with a smile before laughing as well.

"I see. Heh. Well, congratulations on your twins, dear." The older woman winked knowingly. "I did the same thing to my husband. Twice!"

 _I think once will be just fine,_ Mitsu thought amusedly, glancing towards where Keisuke was eyeing his friend in silent inquiry and shaking her head just slightly. _I can't wait to tell everyone else and see THEIR reactions, though._

 _And the fireworks were really especially beautiful tonight._

* * *

 _ **And so ends Chapter 39! I am convinced, at this point, that all the Okita's do what they do just to get a reaction out of people. And Saya was a little overdue to get physically hauled out of the house, considering that girl almost seems like she LOOKS for reasons to delay thinking about her future, though she at least has people who won't let her ignore it.**_

 _ **Ah, and Heisuke…have I mentioned how much I adore him? Even if he did want to be a creeper for a little bit. But he's finally at that point now where he WANTS to confess to Chizuru-chan and get it out of his system…the only question is when. Hahaha. He's always been a little wishy washy, so of COURSE it has to show up now. Sigh. Ah well, at least Saya's around to key him up and remind him WHY moving on properly is a good thing.**_

 _ **And Hijikata-spawn is a girl! He was very mad with me, however, that he wasn't the first one told...so he was first to get this news, instead! Twins. And of course Hijibaka faints. Hahaha. Cause the oni fukucho in my head, at least, is just that dorky at heart despite his stern exterior.**_

 _ **Anyway, please look forward to next chapter!**_


	40. Part III - Feelings Thru Time

_**And welcome to Chapter 40! Man, this story has become a monster since I first started it. I hope it's evolved as I hoped to not only a Souji/Chizuru story, but a tribute to Hakuouki in general, including all of our darling Shinsengumi boys. Anyway, just a few notes before the chapter begins…**_

 _Nakigaoyuu_ _ **– I changed it mostly to show the difference in her emotional availability after Part 2 and her being so closed off with Chizuru all the time. Since calling her "Mother" and Souji "Father" isn't actually correct anymore, it's become "Chizuru-mama" and "Souji-papa" as something of an…affectionate tribute/acknowledgement to their past when strangers aren't around. If someone like Isa or Tokio is in hearing range, for example, she'd defer back to "Chizuru-san" and "Souji-san".**_

 _Guest too_ _ **– I'm glad you enjoyed that last bit! It was amusing for me to envision, admittedly. I can't begin to explain how relieved I was to finally have Mitsu spit it out. She's been positively choking on the guilt that's built up over time inside of her, but at least Hijikata knows what it is he's going up against now. And I live in California, though I used to live in Seattle for a time. Harsh weather?**_

 _CielSynema_ _ **– I was in NJ, so I wasn't that far away. The weather WAS nice, though I kept hoping for some snow…sigh. I miss Soushi too, but that boy even in my head was already checking out at the beginning of Part 2. I was actually toying with keeping him around, but he just refused to be swayed and insisted on my initial plan for him. Saya isn't the only stubborn one. Mattaku.**_

 _ **And my sincerest apologies for my delay with this chapter. Colds seem to go hand in hand with traveling and I got myself a nice one that left me more than a little sluggish for the last week or so, among other things. So much for my hope of getting more out while I was on vacation…**_

 _ **Now onto Chapter 40!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Forty**_

 _ **Feelings Thru Time**_

It wasn't often that he hung out with Sano and Shinpachi…usually because it almost always involved drinking.

Souji stared at the sake dish in his hand, his mind wondering about things hat, honestly, were stupid to think about. He _knew_ it was stupid, but the part of him that always knew Chizuru was too good for him nagged at him incessantly, knowing she was hanging out with Heisuke today.

 _Today is the day he finally tells her._ He'd been stalling, Souji knew. Even though his determination was never in question, his nerves kept getting the better of him, and the longer this kept going on the more on edge Souji kept feeling. Which was _stupid_ , when he knew what the outcome would be.

Or he thought so, anyway.

He'd been going over his memories for days, wondering. Remembering. _Did SHE harbor feelings for him?_ It was hard to tell, honestly, and his mind was over analyzing memories over two centuries old at this point. She'd always gravitated towards Heisuke in the very beginning, but it'd always seemed to make the most sense to him. He was the least threatening in appearance with his personality and shorter stature and was always vocal about his opinion that they should just let her go. And as time passed, she'd spent a fairly equal amount of time with all of them. Chizuru was always just as likely to search out Inoue or Hajime as she was to seek out him or Heisuke.

"It's not like you to be so uncertain, Souji," Sano drawled, the flush of intoxication already visible on his face as he leaned against the sakura tree behind him, glancing to the side briefly to ensure Shiranui and Shinpachi were out of hearing range. Seeing that they were, he appreciated the older man's effort to keep his observations private. "That's why you came with us today, isn't it? Cause Heisuke's off with Chizuru-chan to sort himself out today."

"Yeah." There was no point in lying about that, though he did glance at him just to check for any reaction. As Souji suspected though, Sano gave no signs of feeling insulted or otherwise. "I'm overthinking things."

"You are," he agreed easily, grinning in amusement at whatever thought crossed his mind. _Something I'd like to hit him for, I'm sure._ "Not surprising, though. You were always a selfish ass."

"Screw you too." Souji grinned without rancor as he said that, raising his sake dish to toast with Sano's before they both drank from them once again. "It's a natural thing to want your woman all to yourself."

"True enough. Especially one like Chizuru-chan. You're a _really_ lucky bastard, Souji." There was a touch of real envy in Sano's tone, but when he met his eyes the older man waved the silent question floating in the air between them away with a laugh. "I liked her well enough, but I don't harbor anything close to what Heisuke's always had. There will be no centuries-old-confession pending from me."

"He really did always like her, didn't he?" he mused idly, staring off blindly ahead of him.

"He was a boy in a man's world," Sano noted wistfully. "He was a man in all the ways he needed to be as a Shinsengumi captain, but he was still a boy in a lot of ways; _especially_ with women. Did you know he never had a female presence in his life?"

He hadn't, but Souji wasn't surprised to hear that. Awkward was describing his interactions with women in the past mildly…at least in the beginning. He actually improved by the time they went to Kyoto, though there was always an innocence to him that the rest of them had long since lost or lacked entirely. "That doesn't surprise me, no." Even he'd had enough exposure in his childhood, little as it was, to feel comfortable talking to a female as easily as a male. In some ways, it was easier, though not as much fun. He'd learned to smile in just the right way to get women to talk to him during his rounds when he needed information; getting information from men usually involved a blade to their throat and was at least more amusing to him. _Flirting with meek and weak-willed women never did do anything for me._

"Hopefully Heisuke won't lose his nerve, this time." Staring up into the blue sky visible between the sakura tree's branches, Sano sighed, "It's a really nice day today, after all. Hate to ruin it by having to beat his courage back into him."

"It'll be today." Souji was confident about that, his smile edged. "He won't risk the alternative."

"…Alternative?"

 _If he doesn't tell her today, I'LL tell her._ Souji didn't _want_ it to come to that, but the sooner this was behind them all the sooner he'd stop overthinking history and causing himself unnecessary stress. To Sano, he just said with a shrug and a smile, "Just a little added incentive is all." Now are we going to keep talking about our innermost feelings or are you going to poor me more sake?"

* * *

"He's up to something, isn't he?"

It was very hard to lie to Kin's face; he doubted she actually believed him anyway from the narrowing of her eyes as her gaze bounced from him to Chizuru, who was even worse about lying than he was, to Sanan who had made lying his own personal bitch. It was an art form, watching him spin truth and lies, and not for the first time Heisuke was a little in awe of him as he stood unruffled under Kin's suspicious look.

"We'll be late if we wait any longer," he only said with that pleasant smile, the sun gleaming off his glasses. Heisuke almost felt like laughing, though he held it in by the skin of his teeth. "Toudou-kun and Chizuru-san have things well in hand." It was said so mildly, but Heisuke saw the threat in his eyes clearly.

 _Screw this up and die._

It sent a chill of apprehension right down his spine, though he understood the gravity of his mood. Today was a very important day for Sanan, after all.

"It's not them I'm worried about." Kin's gaze ran over all three of them once more before she sighed, giving up. "I just have the oddest feeling I'm missing something here."

"Have fun on your outing." Chizuru smiled cheerfully, but Heisuke had to put a hand on her knee to keep it from jumping with obvious nerves.

"We'll be back in plenty of time for dinner," Sanan kept saying, an arm wrapped around Kin's shoulders as he more or less guided her out the front door. Heisuke caught his gaze before the door shut completely though; clearly, it was as much a reminder for them as much as it was for her.

"It's nice to see him so relaxed," Chizuru noted once they were gone with a relieved sigh. "He still has the intensity to him though, doesn't he?"

"He was always like this in Edo." Heisuke had good memories from that time; especially of Sanan when he wasn't dark, broody, and going crazy on blood. "He really will skin me alive if the house isn't all setup by the time they get back though." _Why he thought to have Chizuru and I do this though is beyond me._

"This has something to do with the favor he asked of Saya-chan, isn't it?" The reminder made Heisuke twitch and he had to bite his tongue to keep from saying anything. Sanan was _very_ clear that he was not to tell her _anything_ of the surprise itself that he was planning; only he and Hijikata knew everything out of necessity, which was both flattering to his pride but a bit nerve wracking, as well.

"Yeah." _Which is why I haven't seen her since the summer fireworks._ It was a vexing cycle, he was noticing. They seemed to go long periods of time with no contact at all, though it didn't seem to be affecting...whatever it was they were any. It'd given Heisuke time to collect his thoughts over Chizuru though, as well as some of the stuff he wanted to tell her today before Souji made good on his threats. _Because he would be that much of an ass._ "She'll be by later with Junya-ahou and Ryo-baka."

His nicknames for Saya's friends made Chizuru laugh amusedly. "They still giving you a hard time?"

 _Hard time as in making it so that the rare time I see her, I can't be alone with her?_ "Yeah. Not my number one fans, those two."

"I can't imagine why," she said bemusedly with a shake of her head. "You've always been such a nice guy, Heisuke-kun. I'm not sure what I'd have done back then if it weren't for you."

"Cowered in your room in terror, probably," he laughed. "But if I hadn't done so, Inoue would've. He always was a soft-touch with girls." _Probably would've gotten in less trouble for it then I did too. Hijikata-san wasn't thrilled about my skipping patrols to keep her company sometimes._ Heisuke had gotten in a lot more trouble about that than he'd ever let Chizuru know, though he wouldn't have changed that for anything. "N-nah…Chizuru-chan?"

"Hmm?" The full force of her eyes – the warm, trusting golden color – fell upon him as she stared his way and Heisuke could feel the words stutter and die on his lips, choked to death by the guileless trust she had in him. It was right there in face, clear as day, for him to see. It was the kind of trust that had frustrated him to no end because of what it signified, but that he'd come to treasure with hindsight. "Heisuke-kun?"

"N-nothing!" He turned away and almost immediately felt like kicking himself, busying himself with cleaning while Chizuru retreated to the kitchen to begin what was nothing short of a feast. _To be expected, with everyone converging here tonight. This house is going to be busier than it has ever been. All the more reason to tell her NOW, you idiot!_

… _Or after you finish cleaning the place, at least…_

It took very little time to clean the house, of course, despite its size; Sanan was something of a clean freak, so he naturally kept the place tidy once he'd moved in and it didn't surprise Heisuke at all that by early afternoon his 'task' was done. It, in fact, gave him the perfect opportunity to slip into the kitchen and assist Chizuru who, while managing fine, was obviously slightly stressed over cooking in such volume.

"I don't know how she does it," Chizuru was murmuring as she stirred the pot in front of her, sweating. "Kin-san makes it look so _easy_."

"I think she's just too used to cooking for lots of people. Hajime-kun and I would often be last minute dinner guests. I think she started cooking like this in anticipation of us joining last minute, or Sano and Shin dropping by on a whim to freeload." Heisuke at least knew enough to stir a pot's contents without potentially destroying it, so Kin had never seen fit to banish _him_ from the room the way Souji and Hajime were. "Think this is enough?"

"I think so." Chizuru adjusted the heat and set the lid on top of his a well, though she looked at the food cooking around them with a proud little tilt to her head. "We can relax for a little bit while everything reduces."

"Good. I've been hoping to talk to you about something, actually." The words slipped out with an ease that he certainly didn't feel, but he knew it was time. _Do it before you lose your nerve, Heisuke!_

He damn near lost his footing _and nerve_ when Chizuru spoke though, remaining upright only by sheer force of will and a fortuitously placed doorway. "Sure thing, Heisuke-kun. I think I might even know what this is about."

He could _feel_ his bravery shrinking in his chest already as he wondered for several panicked moments if she'd known all along, but her face gave nothing away as she grabbed some snacks for them both to munch on before exiting the kitchen herself and joining him in the living room. "You...do?"

She nodded, those eye of hers staring at him knowingly. "It's about Saya-chan, ne?"

 _Saya...?_ Heisuke nearly fell off the couch in his relief. _Well, it does involve her in a very general sense, I suppose. I wouldn't need to be doing this were it not for her. But...no. That's not true._ When he really thought on it, Heisuke recognized that was a lie. _I wouldn't have THOUGHT to do this, if it weren't for her. But I always did NEED to do this...one day._ "Not...quite, though I guess I have to talk to you about her too, one of these days."

"Ah, well then…" Curiosity clearly piqued, Chizuru smiled at him warmly, reaching across the coffee table they settle around to grab his hand in what was clearly meant as a supportive gesture. "I'm all ears, Heisuke-kun. I'll be happy if I can help since you're always listening to me rant about Souji so much."

 _She's so damn earnest in her desire to help._ Heisuke stared at her for a long moment, lamenting briefly over what might've been. He didn't let himself actually entertain such ridiculous thoughts usually, so he found it surprising that his mind had such difficulty even pretending otherwise. _I really did love her. I could've made her happy, too. I know I could've._

 _Souji just...makes her happiest._

There was no easy way to start this conversation, of course. All of his trial runs in his head had told him that much, so Heisuke steeled himself and did what he knew how to do best; honesty. Grasping her hand that was resting on his tightly, the words almost seemed to form themselves on his tongue all on their own. "I love you, Chizuru-chan. Have for a _really_ long time."

"I love you too, Heisuke-kun." Her tone was confused, clearly not sure where he was going with this.

 _It really never would occur to her that I mean it as anything other than a friend, would it?_ A laugh escaped him, self-depreciating in nature as he shook his head. Surprisingly, it didn't even hurt to realize that like he'd have once thought it would. "I don't mean as just a friend," he clarified lightly.

Her hand tensed in surprise under his, but he held on tighter in response and refused to let go even as the color raced up her face in a decidedly cute display of embarrassment despite the confusion that outweighed everything else. "Please just...listen first, OK? I know it's out of nowhere and a shock, but I really need to get this out before you say anything, Chizuru-chan. Please?"

Her parted lips that had opened to start saying something clamped shut, though there was no hiding the shock, confusion, and a myraid of other emotions that were warring in her eyes as she stared at him. Chizuru nodded just slightly though. The pressure in his chest eased ever so slightly.

If she said anything at the moment, Heisuke wasn't sure he'd be able to say everything he needed to.

"I know you love Souji, and I'm not saying this hoping anything will change." _I hope, in fact, for the very opposite – that everything will stay the same._ "I think he really would kill me if he honestly thought I did."

He could see it – the moment she started wondering if Souji had always known. He could see her expression shift to a wide-eyed unease that made her fidget in clear agitation. Heisuke could see every thought like a page of a book on her face, but as he asked she said nothing and only continued to stare at him, waiting for him to finish. The question in her face was clear, though. _Does he know?_

"He's always known about it," he confirmed, nodding. "It's part of why we're as close as we are. When our memories returned and you weren't here, he was…hurting. The place where you lived inside his heart was empty and no one understood that…not the way _I_ did." Heisuke raised his gaze to her eyes that were still wide and tearing a little at this point, his free hand absently brushing the tears away before they could fall. "I knew I didn't have a real chance, but that couldn't stop me from liking you like I do. To me, you've always shined best and brightest over any other girl…especially when you'd smile." He ran his hand down the side of her face to brush against the corner of her lips. "I'm happy with being your friend, so long as you keep smiling, and I was probably never going to tell you any of this if I had my way. I never wanted to confuse or upset you over this like I know it is doing now."

"…What changed?" Unable to stay silent any longer, her voice broke through the heavy silence around them like a knife, unwavering. "I…never knew, Heisuke-kun. In hindsight, it seems foolish that I didn't but…what changed to make you tell me?"

Heisuke scratched the back of his neck; if possible, he started feeling even more uncomfortable than before. "A _really_ stubborn girl happened. And I _really_ like her…the most I have of any girl aside from you. She knows what my feelings are too…for her _and_ you. But I didn't realize how much I was hurting her by not…saying anything to you. I put something in your hands for safekeeping without ever telling you, but I think I need to take it back by…telling you what I've always felt and hearing your response clearly."

She smiled then; a slight expression of happiness that always warmed him right to his feet, though there was a tiny quirk to her lip too as she grasped his hands back as tight as he'd held hers. "You gave me something precious to hold onto without me even knowing," Chizuru said quietly. "But it isn't mine to keep. Not really."

"Yeah." _I need you to give me back my heart that I gave to you, way back when, so I can maybe keep it safe in someone else's hands.._ "I really am sorry, Chizuru-chan."

Rather than words, she hugged him, her breath warm on his neck as she spoke quietly. "Why? You have nothing to be sorry about. Thank you for loving me so much, Heisuke-kun. I'm the one who should be sorry, since I can't return those feelings of yours." She pushed away slightly; just enough to stare into his eyes seriously. "I love you, Heisuke-kun, but as my best friend only."

It was what he'd expected to hear, so he wasn't _surprised,_ but somehow it did still sting a bit. Not a lot – not enough for it to cause a visible reaction – but Heisuke could feel it deep down as he stared into her face and chuckled at himself ruefully. "That's what I needed to hear." He did feel a little lighter, having finally said it, but he wasn't surprised at all that when the kitchen timer went off, she got up on her own and said cheerfully, "Ah, don't worry about it! I've got it, Heisuke-kun."

Were it not for the doorbell that also rang, Heisuke might've actually gone after her. _This is normal though. Everything won't be exactly normal after a confession like that, you idiot._ He sighed, heavily, and felt like hitting his head on something as he went to get the door. _This is the part I was afraid of. The awkward avoidance._

And of course it was _her_ at the door. _Because the world is just that cruel._ "And...of course it's you," he muttered, distantly aware of how that probably sounded but...well, he was annoyed. Not at Chizuru and not at Saya, who blinked at him in consternation at his tone; he was mostly annoyed with himself without even completely understanding why.

"Hello to you too." Saya's normal good cheer seemed to be absent as well, her eyes narrowing at his less-than-enthusiastic greeting. "Going somewhere? I thought I'd come by to help out since I finished doing what Sanan-san asked of me."

"I was just going to take a walk." He leaned his forehead against her shoulder as she moved to step past him, making her freeze in her tracks curiously. "Maybe...you should talk to Chizuru-chan. I...probably made her cry," he confessed quietly, hoping she would understand without him needing to explain everything.

Saya's shoulders relaxed slightly and he knew she did when he felt her nod. She was a smart woman, thankfully. "I...see." She didn't elaborate, but he felt her hand touch his arm, squeezing lightly. "What, did you two talk this over or something?"

"What?" He pulled back enough to stare at her in confusion before the realization hit. _Ah...that's why she's in such a bad mood. They had their talk too._ Heisuke had known Junya was planning to corner her about it eventually, though the timing was...ironic. "No...no, we didn't. I guess he's not coming then?"

"He and Ryo decided to have some brotherly bonding time tonight," Saya confirmed with sarcasm, sighing loudly herself. "I will go join her in the kitchen, then. Just get back before Sanan-san does. I will...speak with her as well."

Heisuke gave her a small smile as he leaned over to kiss her cheek in thanks, squeezing her own arm once in shared sympathy before he stepped out into the early evening breeze. He just needed a little air. When he got back, he'd smile at her and laugh like always; he'd laugh with Souji, Shin, and Sano; he'd even probably flirt with Saya once he apologized for his own mood when he'd greeted her. For now, though, he just wanted to find a nice spot and have a good old fashioned sulk.

 _I always knew what the answer would be, but it still SUCKS to hear it._

* * *

" _ **I love you."**_

 _I should've known that._ Memories from long ago replayed over and over in her head as she more or less hid in the kitchen, running through all the times she had been with Heisuke and wondering how she could've been so _blind_. His feelings were so obvious, in hindsight, that it was almost painful to think about how _oblivious_ she was to the feelings of someone who'd always been important to her.

"This is just perfect." Leaning against the counter, Saya looked torn between laughter and exasperation, settling somewhere between the two that Chizuru might've even appreciated were it any other day. She'd always had Souji's knack for lightening a mood…though that also included his unfortunate tendency for joking when he _shouldn't_. "Chizuru-mama is tail-spinning…"

"I am not," she protested, though it was a decidedly half-hearted protest.

A protest Saya clearly ignored. "And Souji-papa is drunk!"

"I'm not drunk," he pointed out from where he was sitting at the small table in the kitchen, narrowing his eyes as he pointed at her in what was _supposed_ to be an intimidating look…or so Chizuru presumed. His eyes were a little too heavy-lidded to maintain a proper glare so he ended up looking sleepy more than anything. "I don't get drunk."

"A functioning drunk is still drunk," Saya retorted cheekily, poking his shoulder. It unbalanced his arm that was resting against the table and slipped off, nearly sending Souji with it since he was more or less leaning on it to support himself. "How much did you _drink_ anyway?"

He made a face, clearly trying to recall, and even Chizuru had to giggle slightly as he finally gave up and shrugged, unrepentant. "It was a day of confessions. Did you know Sano actually liked _Kin_ for the longest time? He's never said anything, either."

The word 'confessions' just made Chizuru remember Heisuke and his own that he'd given her just an hour ago. Thankfully, with the food done and being kept warm at this point, she could focus all of her attention on the issue at hand. _Was I hurting him without knowing all this time, going to him about my issues with Souji…?_ The idea distressed her even more then her apparent ignorance to the feelings of someone who'd always been a dear friend to her.

Propped up again against the table, Souji met her eyes and must've seen some of what she was thinking in her face because he groaned heavily in mild annoyance. "Chizu-chi, you're overthinking things too, aren't you?"

"You always knew?" Chizuru focused on that part for the moment, narrowing her eyes at him thoughtfully. "About Heisuke-kun's…"

Souji snorted loudly. "Everyone did. And I was never _blind_."

" _When?"_ she demanded, appalled. "Why didn't I ever notice?"

"Pretty sure it started during the first week you came to the Shinsengumi headquarters," he mused after several moments of thought. "While you were essentially under house arrest. He and I took the bulk of the guard shifts. Hijikata-san's idea of a punishment. Heisuke thought you were lonely, so he tended to skip a lot of his patrols in the beginning."

"I _was_ ," she agreed, "and worried! I was surrounded by men who were all casually talking about killing me all the time if I so much as breathed wrong. I was terrified!"

Saya, who'd merely listened up until this point, murmured in slight disbelief, "The more I hear about this, Chizuru-mama, the more I have to wonder if you had Stockholm syndrome…"

It was Chizuru's turn to ignore her, though privately she had to wonder the same thing sometimes.

"Hey, to be fair none of them actually considered killing you after the first month," he pointed out, though his gaze wouldn't quite meet hers fully. _They didn't, but it was still always an option for you,_ she filled in silently with a shake of her head. _Anything that would interfere with the Shinsengumi and Kondou-san's dreams could always be easily dealt with for him._ "I…came to that conclusion later on too!" Souji added defensively under the dark look Saya sent him.

"It was a different time," Chizuru pointed out, moving to pat her shoulder. "Everything was always so life or death and…well…I guess that's why I never noticed. He was just always… _there._ "

"That and obviously you were distracted by my devastating good looks," he grinned, making her roll her eyes. "But really, why are you freaking out, Chizu-chi? Does it change anything, knowing what he felt?"

"I…" That stopped her in her tracks, blinking as she shook her head. _It was a shock to realize how he felt, but he's still my friend._ "I…no. I don't think it does."

"Heisuke's a good guy; probably the only one I really trusted aside from Hajime-kun to look out for you if I weren't around," he confessed, though his expression turned haughty as he noted, "I have no plans on going anywhere, of course, so it's something of a moot point."

She wasn't sure when Saya had slipped out of the room, but Chizuru was very aware of the fact that it was just the two of them in the kitchen at the moment…and while he wasn't _drunk_ , Souji was definitely feeling tipsy, though his gait was steady as he got up and came over to where she was, arms placing themselves against the counter on either side of her body, trapping it right between him and a hard place. His face was close enough to hers that she could smell the lingering odor of sake on his breath, his vibrant green eyes glistening with emotion. "Souji…?"

"Does knowing how he felt change anything about what you feel for me?" He said it with that same lofty air of 'I don't care' attitude that always frustrated Hijikata, but Chizuru wasn't fooled by it one bit. It also didn't surprise her that he'd indulged in larger-than-usual quantities of alcohol, if that's what was plaguing his mind. _Did he really think I would hear Heisuke's confession and be swarmed by secretly repressed feelings?_ Judging from the look in his face, that was _exactly_ what had been at the back of his mind, and Chizuru felt a swell of affection for him and the truly silly side of himself that he rarely ever let her see.

"Baka." She reached up to touch his face, the smile unable to leave her face even as he scowled in clear embarrassment down at her, the rare splash of color visible in his cheeks. "I forgot how adorable you can get when you're drunk…."

"Hnn…would I do _this_ if I was drunk?" He leaned down and actually nipped at her neck, his eyes predatory.

"A-actually, you would…." She had distant memories of remembering him being very…. _forward_ on the rare times he'd drank too much. Souji had a naturally high tolerance, so she could count the number of times he'd gotten truly wasted on one hand. _And he's always been very upfront about his desires even without a drink in his system, but…_

"Hmmm…I suppose you're right." He didn't stop, trailing nipping kisses up to her ear, relaxing palpably as he wrapped her up in his arms and held her as tight as he could. "I promised him nothing would change, you know. Nothing _has_ to. Now you just…know."

"It's that easy?" Chizuru wondered quietly. "I never meant to hurt him. I don't _want_ to, knowing how he felt."

"It'll hurt him more if things become weird and you avoid him," Souji assured her, sighing into the nape of her neck. "And I really don't want to have to strangle him. Though, he's currently occupying my girlfriend's mind when I have a lovely warm buzz going and a desire to take her right here on this counter top, so I just might anyway on principal…"

Laughter warred with embarrassment until the latter won out when she saw how dead serious he was and damn near lost her ability to stand under the weight of his gaze. "S-Souji! We're in the _kitchen!"_

"We've done it before," he grinned devilishly, kissing her shoulder. "Granted, that one in our Kyoto home was far smaller…"

"Ah, young love…" Shiranui's voice made Chizuru jump, held in place only by Souji's close proximity. "It never gets old. You may want to hold off on the steamy bits though, Romeo."

Sensing the mood had crumbled, Souji moved back, though the look he shot the demon was dark and irritated. "You need something?"

"Saya-chan thought you might want to know that the little Paris has returned," he noted cheerfully, his grin widening even as Souji's scowl deepened. Beer bottle held lightly in hand, he continued saying, "It seems he's in his normal high spirits once more. She'd have come said something herself, but sensed she may need therapy if she did so."

If possible, Chizuru's blush worsened, though she held her head high as she met his gaze squarely. "Thank you for letting us know," she said with as much dignity as she could, though it only seemed to amuse him further as he laughed loudly and waved a dismissive hand.

"You know, Chikage would get that same look on his face when I would do the same thing," he mused, glancing at Souji and meeting his glare head on. "Yase no Hime would do just what you did there too, Chizuru-chan. Brings back very fond memories." He stepped back out into the living room beyond where the rest of their friends were, still laughing.

Souji glared at the door he disappeared through for several moments before sighing in disappointment, "Well that just killed the buzz I had going…"

"We should be out there with them as well," she pointed out, glancing at the clock. Everything needed to be ready by 8pm, or so Sanan had apparently asked, but it was 8:30pm now and as far as she was aware, he and Kin had yet to arrive. One glance into the living room confirmed everyone else was there though, talking easily amongst each other and generally having a good time. Even Heisuke, who looked up and grinned his usual wide grin when he saw them and waved a hand to beckon them over.

Her entire body froze momentarily, but she felt Souji give her back a nudge, his hand warm and steady as he whispered in her ear, "Nothing has changed."

Chizuru relaxed slightly. "Right…just like normal."

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Hijikata was grumbling as they joined him and Heisuke, arms crossed and looking quite vexed. "It's not like him to be late…more so when this whole dinner thing was his idea."

"Probably something at the hospital," Mitsu noted, waving a dismissive hand. The other, Chizuru was amused to note, was resting on the bump of her stomach that was already growing impressively. _To be expected with twins._ It brought a wave of nostalgia to her so hard Chizuru was almost floored by it, though she found herself steadied by Saya who grabbed her around the shoulders from behind, her chin resting on her shoulder with a grin on her face.

"Thinking about fond memories, Chizuru-mama?" she teased, though she could see a slight melancholy look pass over her face out of the corner of her eye as Saya stared at Mitsu's pregnant stomach before looking away.

 _You still miss him, don't you?_ It did make her think of her own memories of her pregnancy and carrying the twins, though it was indeed bittersweet when she thought about Soushi and the fact that he wasn't there. Chizuru reached up and squeezed her hand, leaving it to rest there instead in silent support.

"He _is_ really late," Heisuke muttered, glancing at the door before he turned his gaze her way and they locked eyes for the first time since his confession. Whatever unease she felt was reflected back nearly double in his face, though it oddly made her feel slightly better. _He wants it to be normal. I want things to stay normal. He's trying to keep things as they always were…so I can too._

"You think they've gotten into trouble?" she wondered, concerned.

"Eh, even if they did, Kin-san's got Sanan-san with her," Heisuke assured, his grin sheepish, and she could see relief pass over his features as they both silently nodded to each other. "They'll be fine."

Chizuru nodded too, her smile relaxing into a natural one that had Heisuke grinning wider. "Yeah, I'm sure they will." To herself, she added, _I just hope they get back soon. The food is going to get cold…_

* * *

 _ **And so ends Chapter 40 and the first part of this little 2 part chapter. Again, I apologize terribly for the week long delay in getting this out but colds suck. On the upside, I have it in my head now the next issues our favorite boys are going to deal with and all I can say is poor Hajime. Hahaha. I've been letting him off too easy so he's going to get it en masse soon. But first, Sanan has to spring whatever it is he's up to…**_

 _ **And Heisuke FINALLY said it…40 chapters later! Hopefully that means he can finally make progress with Saya…especially since she and Junya had their own little talk.**_

 _ **Anyway, please look forward to next chapter! Which I FULLY intend to get out sooner than 2 weeks. Stupid cold…**_


	41. Part III - Best Laid Plans

_**Holidays really do throw me off my game! Lol. Hopefully everyone had a good holiday! 2016 started off with a bang for me (of the exhausting variety). Anyway, despite taking longer again, I did also get to plan out the next few chapters at least, so I know what direction to head until the end of the year (story wise, they're in about September now), which is good. I was having a bit of an issue with that for a while and I think it showed. *cough*. Anyway, let's see what Sanan-san's been up to, ne? =)**_

 _ **Onwards!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Forty One**_

 _ **Best Laid Plans**_

Sanan always had a plan.

It made him decidedly twitchy whenever he didn't; spontaneity simply wasn't his forte, though it never seemed to matter since the men around him were all _too_ spontaneous and often required cooler heads – his – to create a plan that would satisfy _or at least appease_ all involved. This, of course, included dates with Kin which were decidedly difficult to find time for between his hours at the hospital and hers as a new restaurant owner. Were it not for the fact that they lived together, they probably wouldn't see each other at all, though Kin never seemed to complain about it.

In fact, she complained about very little at all.

Oh, they argued about silly things in the beginning like who would sleep on what side of the bed, but the serious arguments he'd expected them to have never came. It was reasonable to assume there would be things that would come up, but they never did. Even his insane work schedule, which had always been the final nail in the coffin of his previous attempts at relationships, didn't prove to be an issue.

Kin had, on the one occasion he'd inquired about it, _snorted_ at him.

"I'm as busy with my stuff as you are," she'd sighed. "I'm running around so much I don't have time to think about it…and when I do, we're home together for the night _anyway_ , so it's something of a moot point _."_

 _It's true enough, though I do still feel as if I am somehow…lacking._ Sanan _hated_ the feeling of failing, somehow, and even worse if he was somehow failing _her_. _But not today. Today is…a good day._

It was, of course, the biggest orchestrated plan he'd ever attempted in any lifetime. He'd gone over it a million times, but no matter how he'd looked at it, Sanan knew he'd need help with certain parts of it. Toshizo, of course, knew about his plans since the first day he'd started forming it last year. His job was basically running interference for him, seeing as _all_ those in the Okita family had a tendency to pry if they so much as smelled a secret.

And it was a surprising amount of work, keeping a ring a secret.

Though he'd asked Chizuru to prepare the dinner, Sanan knew all too well what a poor liar she was. Kin was an astute woman and he had no doubt she'd be able to not only tell something was wrong, but that there was a higher than likely possibility of his intentions for tonight being discovered before he wanted them to be if he'd told the young girl his exact reasons for wanting her to prepare a nice meal in enough quantity to feed all of their erstwhile group. Heisuke had seemed a more prudent choice to tell, when he viewed it in that perspective, since he could at least clean the house and assist in the preparation of the food without it becoming an utter disaster.

He hoped.

The ones that were making Sanan particularly uneasy were Saya and Junya, the only two veritable unknowns he wasn't entirely familiar with. Kin had nothing but praises for the young man however, and Saya at least seemed to be a more tolerable version of both her parents. Though she did keep grinning at him once he'd enlisted her help, which made Sanan want to do a very ungentlemanly smack to the back of her head. He'd had to trust Junya to manage the restaurant and not allow _anyone_ to call Kin and distract her today. Saya was helping him with that too as additional support, but he'd also required her help for the ring since her fingers were more or less the same size as Kin's.

It had led to quite a few interesting trips to the stores, though.

"I've been asked to do a lot of things before, but this is new even for me," she'd snorted on their first trip to the jeweler's, not long after she'd returned. "Seems like I got back just in time for the fun to start."

"It's hardly a coincidence," he'd pointed out lightly. "She worried about your sudden disappearance too, you know. Her _and_ Mitsu. It would've troubled her had I done this before you returned, as Toudou-kun so passionately swore you would."

He saw her twitch – a telltale sign of the types of thoughts he _and_ Hijikata had suspected she'd have. They'd actually started preparing themselves in case she didn't come back, which had always seemed a likely option given the situation. _She is...not quite an outsider, but nor does she have a clear cut place in our little unit. Not really family anymore, strictly speaking, though definitely not a stranger and more than a mere acquaintance. Add that to the fact that she will outlive us all and I will admit to some surprise that she returned at all._

Oh, she'd wanted his help with her friend Ryo, but Sanan had known immediately his was a case for a psychologist, though he supposed given the unique circumstances surrounding them he was the best option she'd had. _Not a wrong assumption, either. Chizuru-san made better progress than I would have since she is naturally empathetic, however. Talking to him through the memories is all he really required, just like the others did when they first had them return._

"Not that I didn't understand if you hadn't," he added, watching her reactions carefully. _She lies as well as Souji does with her words and expressions, but her body does not._ "It must be a terrible burden, for you." Sanan let the words hang in the air purposefully; a silent olive branch to talk, should she need one, out of respect to the memories of her parents that always hung over her like a specter.

"Sometimes," Saya admitted after several moments, still not facing him, though he could see the tension in her shoulders ease slightly. "Most is curiosity, I suppose. She used to tell me a lot of stories about...everyone. Soushi never had a need to know the past; not like I did." She held up one of the sizing rings, than, her face deceptively passive for as bothered as he could tell she was by the slight fidgeting in her arms and legs. "You'll want to size it to this. Her fingers are a fraction rounder than mine are."

In the here and now, Sanan gripped the little box in his pocket partly in reassurance, and partly in anxiety as an unforeseen circumstance crossed their paths. In hindsight, he should've realized there was always the possibility of running into _her_ here, but Sanan had thought the risk was minimal enough to chance bringing Kin to his favorite restaurant for a light lunch on their day out anyway.

A big miscalculation on his part.

Of course, it was _her_ favorite place too. She'd introduced him to this place, long ago, when he was still a junior high student. Since she lived farther removed from the city these days, it was rare for her to come here, though she _did_ still come to the city for meetings and such with some of her varying charities. _But why today?_

"Keisuke." She noticed them straight away, a single eyebrow arching in a show of curiosity at seeing him there. Calculating amber eyes shifted towards Kin who stood at his side, holding onto his arm, before shifting back to him with a polite smile. "What a delightful surprise. You and your companion will join me, won't you? Lunch is always so much more pleasant with lots of company."

She phrased it like a question, but after all these years Sanan took the command for what it was. "Of course…Okaa-san."

His mother smiled, pleased, almost in time with Kin's grip on his arm as she silently processed their situation and held on with a death grip and only slightly widened eyes. Sanan wasn't ashamed of her by any means, nor was he actually concerned about what his own mother would think of his chosen partner, but the idea of putting these two together in the same room, whenever he'd contemplated it, left him with a very unsettled feeling. It was the same reason Toshizo kept Mitsu as far from his own family as possible, though _that_ was no longer a truly viable path for him anymore with children now in that picture. _Though I understand why he keeps putting it off. Too well, in fact._

"Wonderful." She raised a hand with an air of command he remembered all too well. "Have a seat, then. I shall summon the waiter."

* * *

"I had no idea she would be here today."

He whispered the words so quietly Kin thought she was hearing things; Keisuke was still staring forward with his usual placid expression, but the hand under the table that had been resting on her knee squeezed it briefly in clear unease. _That_ made Kin's anxiety spike more than anything else, really. Keisuke was _never_ uneasy. He was always annoyingly composed, really. It was almost irritating since Kin always felt…anxious with him sometimes.

But seeing _him_ anxious was even more unnerving than she'd have thought.

Physically, Yamanami Asuka wasn't an intimidating woman. She was her height, if not shorter, and had the refined grace in her movements that Keisuke always seemed to have. It was an image at odds with her bearing, which made her seem ten feet tall and gave an aura of competence that would make anyone with a brain weary of crossing the woman before her.

"She seems like a lovely woman," she mused. Keisuke's mother was nothing but polite and gracious and made it look like it was effortless. _I'm…not naturally refined or polite like that. I have to work really hard to not let my natural temper get the better of me so I don't embarrass him._

"My mother is the epitome of a refined, high society socialite." He said it without rancor, so it didn't sound like he meant it as a bad thing. It was more like affectionate exasperation. "I always intended to introduce you properly, but…"

"You were nervous." Kin leaned against the back of her hand, peering around so she could look at his face properly and grinned behind her hand as he made a somewhat rude noise in the back of his throat and refused to meet her eyes. It was the surprisingly cute side of himself that he didn't let show very often at all, really. Kin loved the awkward Keisuke as much as her scheming one, though. _And the scheming Keisuke DOES have his own appeal…_

Of course, the scheming side of her beloved was in full swing lately; trying to figure out _what_ he was planning was like doing a crossword puzzle – an exercise for the mind when she was bored. But while most of the time she could figure it out with enough thought, whatever he was plotting this time remained completely elusive. She'd even broken down and asked him outright last week while they were in bed for the night, but he'd only smiled and artfully dodged her inquiries. "It's a rather natural feeling, you know."

"Not for me." His muttered statement was said with almost a petulant tone, the faintest traces of color barely visible in his face as he turned his face away farther and adamantly refused to even let her meet his eyes.

Kin chuckled and noted in amusement, "I suppose even you have these kinds of cute moments, Keisuke."

Keisuke pinched the bridge of his nose at that, looking pained. "Being…cute…is not exactly the image I want to be giving off to you right now."

"Careful," she teased, barely restraining the laughter she could feel in the back of her throat. "That almost sounded like a whine."

He made a rude noise, muttering so low she almost didn't hear him, "And this, for a lifetime?"

"Eh?" Kin blinked, staring at him for a long moment. "What did you say, Keisuke?"

"It's nothing." He waved it off easily enough, though he cleared his throat in a subtle sign of uneasiness and stood up rather abruptly. "I will go find Mother and give her our apologies so we can depart."

"Hnn…" Kin watched him leave, eyes narrowing thoughtfully. _Very weird…It's not like I'd mind getting to know his mother better. She seems nice enough, though there is almost a…barrier of cool politeness around her that is a little off-putting if you don't realize it's there._ Of course, it was the same barrier Keisuke himself had possessed, though she'd more or less steamrolled her way over it. _Come to think of it…it's amazing he didn't get annoyed by me for it._ Kin chuckled to herself at the memory; Mitsu always did warn her about her tendency for tunnel vision – especially if it involved Keisuke or Souji.

It took very little time at all for him to return, though she had to blink at his even more irritable expression as he followed his mother. Or maybe frustrated was a better word, since he seemed even more anxious. She wanted to ask, but it was highly unlikely he'd actually answer her, so she opted for merely staring at him quizzically and murmuring a quiet, "Keisuke?"

"Mother has asked we accompany her to a last minute stop," he sighed, not quite able to keep some of the frustration out of his tone. His mother was either oblivious to it (unlikely, by all accounts), or simply ignoring it as she gathered her things and ushered them both to her town car brusquely.

"It should hardly take any time at all," she assured Keisuke lightly. "Hatayama-san is a big donor to the hospital as well, so it would be professionally beneficial to pay your respects as well, Keisuke."

"I agree with the idea, Mother, I just promised Kin I would not let work interfere with us today," he said, clearing his throat and looking askance at her with an expression Kin couldn't quite decipher. It was true enough that he had promised her as much, but it wasn't as if she'd been holding him to it. If anything, Keisuke was the one adamant about that. _Why, though? What is going through that scheming head of yours, Keisuke?_

Asuka frowned at her son uncomprehendingly as well, her eyes turning towards her with a sharp eyed gaze that sent a chill of apprehension down Kin's spine. "Surely you know Keisuke is on the fast track at the hospital and being groomed for higher things there, Kin-san."

"O-of course!" She couldn't quite keep the defensiveness out of her tone in the face of the alight accusation in her gaze. As if she were somehow trying to keep Keisuke from achieving whatever he wanted. "I've never once stood in his way for that, nor do I intend to."

She studied her for a long moment before nodding, satisfied. "See, Keisuke? Your beloved agrees, so there isn't a problem. You're young yet; but that is precisely why you must secure your future now, so that you can reap the benefits of your hard work by the time you're my age."

Keisuke opened his mouth, as if to say something, but thought better of it and only sighed, "Of course Mother. Let's just get this over with quickly. We've still much to do."

The smallest of smiles quirked her lips, though the expression was gone so fast Kin almost missed it. "Of course, impatient son of mine."

Keisuke made a noise that almost sounded like a huff, which only made Kin chuckle under her breath. It was the petulant side of him he never showed and had initially caught her eye in the first place. He was always so composed and calm, but she'd spied him in one of his rare petulant moments at her house during a study session he and Mitsu were having at the time. _Mitsu always did manage to annoy him with her study habits._ To see him actually flustered had been fascinating…and kind of endearing. Especially since he got all flustered when he realized she'd seen him.

Of course, she was pretty damn flustered herself at the house they drove up to. _Or mansion. Who the hell lives in a place this big!?_ _It makes Saya-chan's old house look like a sandbox in comparison!_ Staring up at the high vaulted ceiling and the foyer's grand chandelier that looked to be made of pure crystal, Kin had that out-of-her-league feeling she sometimes got whenever she went to really fancy restaurants to eat with Keisuke. She didn't often have moments of crisis with her self-esteem, but some places admittedly made her feel really shabby just walking into them.

"Hatayama-sensei is awaiting you in his study, Yamanami-san," one of the maids informed them, motioning towards the large, intricately carved oak doors set off to the side. Kin knew without asking to stay in the hall, waving to Keisuke mutely when he looked back at her in vague concern.

He mouthed, "It won't take long," before following his mother inside, the doors shutting heavily behind them.

 _I should probably get used to this,_ she mused, sitting on an actual granite bench that was placed fairly close to the doors. It probably should bother her that she was…more or less arm dressing at professional functions for him. Keisuke hated when she told him that to the point he'd always scowl at her, but it was the truth of things as far as Kin could tell. _I'm not a doctor or in the medical field in any way, so I have nothing to actually contribute to a conversation between surgeons beyond the general knowledge I remember from Sou-chan's many ER visits._

"So you're the one?" Looking up, she met the unimpressed gaze of a man not that much older than her; Keisuke's age, if not slightly younger. _Spoiled,_ was her first thought, eyes narrowing at his patronizing stare. _One of Keisuke's acquaintances? Probably._ "The harlot he passed my sister over for?"

Kin twitched, unable to hold in her surprise. The name calling was annoying, but ultimately nothing new; she'd been called a lot of things for hanging out with Shin and Sano during school, most of which she refused to repeat within Mitsu's hearing range. It was the last part that knocked her off stride. "Did he now…?" _This is the first time's I'm hearing anything of this._

"I don't know what that man's thinking," Hatayama junior was sighing as he walked down the steps into the foyer, stopping maybe a foot away and staring at her as if he would see something he clearly wasn't if he kept staring hard enough. "It's the most logical match. Really, I always thought he had more brains than that."

Kin closed her eyes for the briefest of moments and inhaled slowly; she could already hear what sounded like Shin's voice _begging_ her to hit him. Surely Keisuke would understand, as well. He tolerated idiots about as well as she did. _Still, probably best not to. Not if his father is a big contributor to Keisuke's hospital._

That didn't mean she couldn't clench her fist behind her back and wish, though.

She _especially_ wished it when he reached out and touched her shoulder, clearly meaning to get up in her face. Kin was mentally counting to ten and vowing to punch him, propriety be damned, if he didn't remove his hand from her before then, but before she could reach the halfway mark of her countdown, she felt a hand pull her close at the same time a fist connected itself with the young man's nose and sent him stumbling back to lean against the opposing wall, cursing as blood ran through his fingers.

"You broke my nose!"

"I would refrain from touching someone else's girlfriend in such a way, Eiji." Keisuke's gaze was as cold as steel, shaking out his hand as if he hadn't put much effort at all into the swing. _Which he did! It was kind of awesome...but that is going to be problematic, isn't it?_ Leaning to peer around him into the open door of the study, she could definitely see Hatayama senior looking annoyed, while Keisuke's mother had a stoic mask on, though she did bring her hand fan out from her purse to lightly fan herself and cover the bottom half of her face.

A few harried servants ushered Hatayama junior away to tend his injuries, but Kin paid little mind to that and looked up at Keisuke who was glaring at junior's back, clearly agitated. "You didn't have to do that," she whispered with a sigh, brushing her fingers against his knuckles that had a few specks of blood on them.

Though he didn't verbally acknowledge her statement, she knew he'd heard her. Instead, he'd turned to face the study and bowed, saying simply, "Please forgive my disruption, Hatayama-sensei. Okaa-san." With that, he stood and, with an air of dignity, shut the door firmly behind him.

"It's a wonderfully thick door," Keisuke noted, staring at it for several moments. "I believe he had it specially commissioned from a woodworker in Europe for quite the sum of money. Superb craftsmanship. It doesn't block noise nearly as much as you would think, though."

"You really didn't need to do that," Kin repeated.

"Perhaps I thought this would be the less damaging option," he noted, a thread of amusement in his voice. "I estimated I had about a ten second window before you did that and much worse."

Kin looked away uneasily, her face twitching. _Am I really that predictable?_

Keisuke did actually let a chuckle go at her expression. "It _would_ be far more troubling were you to do so. This is...not the first time Eiji and I have traded blows. It will doubtless not be the last. Mother will be...displeased, perhaps, but it's a trivial rice to pay." He looked to the hallway Eiji had been dragged down, eyes narrowing with an unusual show of temper. "Besides, he had no reason to be speaking to you in such a way. I would do far worse, given a choice. It would be wise, however, to await mother in her car though. It shouldn't be much longer, anyway."

She let him escort her back to the town car out front, and true to his word, his mother came out barely ten minutes later, sliding gracefully into the seat across from them with a thoughtful look on her face. "Your hand, Keisuke?" She inquired after a moment, a finely done eyebrow arching over the edge of the fan. It blocked Kin's view of her face and she couldn't really tell if she was annoyed or irritated...though she didn't seem so.

"If you would drop us off at the hospital, Mother?" Keisuke noted after a moment. "I think I need a finger splinted."

Asuka tapped against the glass separating them from the driver and Kin could feel them start moving, though she had a feeling of uneasiness as she looked between mother and son who kept staring at each other unblinking, as if in some silent war.

"Your father will be disappointed," his mother sighed after a moment, staring at him balefully while Keisuke actually bowed his head slightly. "We expect so much of you, Keisuke."

"It's not his fault!" Kin blurted it before he could say anything, her annoyance piquing. "That Hatayama is an ass!"

"Indeed he is."

"Yes! He- wait, what?" She stopped abruptly and blinked, confused. _That…wasn't the answer I expected._

"He is," Asuka stated simply, shutting her fan and setting it in her lap. "He's an ill-mannered young man, though Keisuke has known him since they were children as our families run in similar circles. I've lost count of how many times Keisuke has punched him for saying something rude or thoughtless." She pressed a finger to her head, clearly exasperated. "It would've been easier if you could've held out ten minutes more, you know."

"Sorry, Mother," Keisuke said, not looking sorry at all with his usual smile in place. "Please forgive your impatient son."

"I thought…you said his dad would be disappointed?" Kin felt like she was missing part of a script, staring between the two of them with narrowed eyes.

"My father is of the opinion a man should be able to talk with his fists as well as his mouth," he noted with a quiet chuckle. "He will be disappointed I didn't do more."

"Your father is an unashamed brute at heart," Asuka immediately retorted, though with clear fondness despite her obvious disdain for physical violence. "Fortunately, Keisuke took after me…mostly. The impatience, unfortunately, comes from his father."

"That's alright," Kin said after a moment, leaning into his side with a grin on her face. "I rather like him that way." Though she didn't say anything, she got the impression that Keisuke's mother was pleased by that.

Her farewell to them at the hospital was brief, but Kin did find something she said in parting as odd. "I will be in touch about arrangements," she'd vowed, but the car was driving and gone before Kin could ask just what she meant.

"Arrangements?" She looked to Keisuke, but he was studiously not looking at her and making his way into the hospital. "What is she talking about?"

"I have no idea." He cleared his throat and took her hand, bringing it to his lips with a certain sparkle in his eyes. "Come. We will deal with the small matter of a splint and then return home. I have a surprise waiting for you."

"A surprise, huh?" _There it goes again,_ she thought fondly. _His scheming. Always scheming, this impatient man of mine._ "I can't wait to see what it is, then."

* * *

 _I am going to kill them all._

Sanan pinched the bridge of his nose, staring at the veritable warzone before them as they finally returned to the house. It was far later than he'd hoped, since leaving the hospital had proven difficult once word had circulated that he was there. On some level, he'd even suspected they would walk into a nightmare, so he wasn't even as annoyed as he would usually get.

Though it didn't mean he wouldn't make them all pay for this. Later.

"Surely this wasn't the surprise you meant?" Kin wondered, stepping over Sanosuke and Shinpachi's passed out forms on the floor, sake and beer bottles more or less left where they'd dropped around them. Hajime was at least sitting cross legged against the back of the couch and in a more dignified position. Souji had taken a similar position, though he had Chizuru wrapped up snugly in his arms and was in front of Saya's feet where she'd curled up in the corner of the couch, Heisuke sprawled over most of it with his head in her lap.

 _If I had to guess, Toshizo and Mitsu are probably upstairs, similarly asleep,_ he mused, noting their absence.

"A little late to the party." In contrast, Shiranui Kyo seemed as awake and in as good cheer as ever, stepping out of the kitchen while drying his hands. "Even Saya-chan knocked out an hour ago while we were waiting for you two."

 _It seems they did indeed keep to their promise._ The briefest of glances into the kitchen confirmed as much. Judging from the number of pots and pans Shiranui apparently cleaned, there was certainly enough to feed everyone and then some. Sanan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. _After all my planning…_

"The best laid plans always get derailed somehow." Kin peered in from around him, appeased once she saw her kitchen wasn't a complete disaster. "You can't control everything, Keisuke. Though it would've been a nice surprise, to have a big dinner with everyone. It _has_ been a while since everyone is so busy…"

 _That wasn't my original plan at all._ Sanan hung his hand, habitually touching his pocket…

Only to find it empty.

All of his anxiety spiked as he looked down with wide eyes, feeling for that small box and finding it entirely absent from where it'd stayed _all day_. Dignity forgotten, he looked around sharply for where it could've possibly fallen and outright paled as he saw it on the floor, right beneath Kin's fingertips where she'd kneeled down to grab it.

 _This wasn't my plan at ALL!_

"Ho, that's a mighty fine piece of jewelry," Shiranui noted; Sanan saw the glint in his eyes and felt his temper spike as he realized the ring falling out was no accident. He'd never felt any particular ill will towards the demon until that moment, the corner of his eye twitching.

Kin was…distressingly silent as she stared at the open ring box in her palm, her face unfortunately obscured from his view. To say this wasn't how he'd wanted her to receive it was a massive understatement; he'd intended to treat her to an entire day out doing the things that made her happiest, only to return here to the house where a nice meal would be waiting along with all the people that made up their dysfunctional little family that she adored. Surrounded by those people, he'd intended to present it to her _then_. _Granted, we ARE surrounded by them now as well, but…_

When she spoke, her voice was so quiet and laden with emotion he almost couldn't hear her. "I knew you had to be planning something. Taking a whole day off despite how busy you are…and my restaurant?"

He slumped a bit in his disappointment, sitting heavily into a nearby chair. _There is no point in hiding it from her now._ "Junya-san took care of it. Saya-san was there to help too so they wouldn't trouble you today. She also assisted me in getting it sized for you."

"How long?"

Sanan actually had to look away, unable to quite meet her eyes as he admitted, "Last year. It was the single biggest and most important plan I've ever attempted." _And rather vexing that it not only backfired, but failed rather spectacularly because I miscalculated. I've had plenty of plans go awry in both lifetimes, but none have stung the pride when they failed quite like this one._

 _Because this one was for her._

He'd always been like this, unfortunately. Sanan didn't like showing how deeply he cared for people because he ended up doing ridiculous and sometimes outright crazy things. For Toshizo and the Shinsengumi, he'd willingly embraced the ochimizu in order to help them and essentially lost a great deal of himself in the process. Sold his soul, for lack of a better term, because he thought it was his best course of action given his circumstances. Logic and reason failed him when he truly cared – and none more so than when it involved this woman who destiny had seen fit to throw in his path. She was more dangerous than the ochimizu ever was with how he sometimes felt her entire being tried to consume him.

 _I would grab her and lock her away from the world, so that none could ever take her from me._

Kin's gentle hand pressed against his chin, making him look upwards as she came to stand before him; in her other she held the ring out to him, that guileless smile on her face. "So are you going to ask me properly?"

 _I must…salvage what remains of this fool plan of mine. That much, I can still do._ Sanan took it from her hand and slid out of the chair to take a knee, closing his eyes and turning his head to kiss the tips of her fingers that lingered near his jaw. "Marry me, Okita Kin. Marry me so that we might continue to make this dysfunctional group we call a family ever bigger."

It wasn't necessarily the first time Kin had all but tackled him, though it shocked him never the less as he fell backwards, the ring slipping from his hand as she lay on top of him, clinging to him tightly. "Such a scheming idiot…" she mumbled happily against his neck. "Yes. A hundred and thousand times yes."

She kissed him much as Kin had a million times before, but Sanan felt he tightness in his chest ease as he lay there, glasses askew and about as uncomposed as he'd ever been in his life. It made him feel a little brighter – as if he'd managed to bottle a bit of the light that people like Kin and Heisuke seemed to radiate in their happiness. The feeling was made all the deeper by his own memories, most of which had been shrouded in a progressively heavy darkness that he'd almost gotten too used to. Sanan would never shine with that kind of light, nor did he really want to, but it was an indescribably good feeling inside of him to know that this small flickering spark was his and his alone.

 _My plan failed,_ he mused as he sat up with her in his lap, grabbing the ring and slipping it on her finger where it fit perfectly, _but somehow I still feel like I won._

 _It really was a very good day._

* * *

 _ **And so ends Ch. 41! Hopefully I can actually get myself back on target pacing wise, now that the holidays are over and I have a plan for the pacing. I admit, I'm a sucker for Sanan. I REALLY hope Shinkai gets an English port since I've always loved Sanan despite how crazy he gets portrayed and would TOTALLY go his route even back when I first played Hakuoki. I just can't believe that's all there is to him, though. There's the scientific curiosity in him regarding the ochimizu, yes, but from how he's always described pre-injury, I can't help believing he was just as devoted to the Shinsengumi as the rest of them. That doesn't just VANISH into thin air. He does seem like the type who'd hide the depth of his feelings though, and I can totally see him having an impatient side – especially as a young man. XD**_

 _ **Too bad his master plan failed spectacularly though. Being surrounded by the passed out and drunken bodies of the others wasn't quite the image he had in mind for when he finally proposed! Haha.**_

 _ **Anyway, as I mentioned, I've got an outline of the next few chapters, so hopefully everyone is still around to enjoy them. =) Please look forwards to the next installment!**_

 _ **Next Chapter:** Hajime_ _gets a nasty shock regarding Tokio, Saya and Junya fight…and Souji has a secret admirer?!_


	42. Part III - Re-Enactment

_**Still not QUITE back to my usual speed, but this is out quicker at least! And a digital cookie for**_ _guest too_ _**for noticing where Eiji's name came from. Haha.**_

 _ **Now onto Chapter 42!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Forty Two**_

 _ **Re-Enactment**_

"There is something really wrong with this picture..." Chizuru said from where she was standing with him, watching as everyone was getting ready. Sports Day festivities were in full swing on their university's campus and classes were cancelled. Many of the students from the dojo who were participating in the various exhibitions being held and were chatting excitedly about the reenactments, clearly intent on watching their upperclassmen fight, however fixed the fights would be.

Of course they were no different in that respect. Even Chizuru was helping out, though not in the same way with this particular brand of torture he and the other guys had foolishly agreed to help out with. Souji's eye twitched whenever he started thinking too hard about it, eyeing the clothes that were actually…pretty nostalgic. Despite being replicas of the Shinsengumi uniforms he remembered from so long ago, it was hard to describe how he felt whenever he caught his reflection in the mirror and saw the same blue haori and head guard he remembered all too well.

 _Of course, Chizuru-chan WAS the one who helped make these, so it's not surprising they look unusually accurate._ She had a good memory, he mused with a wry twitch of his lip. They'd all had little details to differentiate their haori from each other so they wouldn't get mixed up after being washed and he'd been amused to note she'd even added his own into the one she'd made for him.

 _I'll admit, I was looking forward to this too, until I realized WHO was running this thing…_

"Places!" Souji grimaced at just the sound of Itou Kashitaro's voice as he clapped his hands, clearly enthusiastic about the 'production' they were about to put on. It was an unpleasant revelation to say the least to realize Kondou-san's friend who ran a small theatre troupe and wanted to enlist help from his students for this exhibition was none other than him. "And _smile_ , Toudou-kun!"

"H-hai!" Heisuke twitched much like he'd been all day at his direct attention; every time Itou so much as spoke in his general direction he grimaced. This whole re-enactment production was visibly rubbing away at Heisuke's usually annoyingly cheerful disposition to the point where even Hajime looked to be regretting it. _Or maybe he's as bothered by Itou's reincarnation as the rest of us._ Souji's gaze narrowed at his best friend thoughtfully for several moments, pondering that, before shrugging. _Hard to say with him. He always was tight-lipped about the whole Itou thing._

"Why this one?" Heisuke groaned once he was sure Itou was well out of visual range, his head in his hands while Saya stood off to the side of him, clearly torn between sympathy and laughter. She, like Shiranui and the Ayakashi brothers, had volunteered to help as well, though her part wasn't in the fight he and Heisuke had been tagged to take part in. "Kondou-san..."

"Are we sure Kondou-san really has no memories?" Chizuru wondered, patting the younger man's shoulder, her gaze concerned as she watched their cheerful companion brood with the beginnings of a massive storm cloud over his head. Souji was glad to see there didn't seem to be any awkwardness there, finally. He knew she'd had a hard time dealing with him the first few weeks after Heisuke's confession; it was only in the last week that he'd noticed their relationship returning to normal with their sometimes irritatingly _easy_ comradery.

"He'd never assign Heisuke to this if he did," he assured her confidently. Aburano-Koji wasn't a good memory for any of them, but least of all Heisuke. It was one of the few times their names being more or less the same became a pain in the ass, because it'd only made perfect sense in the minds of the unknowing to have Heisuke portray his 'namesake'. The same for Sano and Shinpachi, who would take up their old roles as well. And him?

Souji got to be the one who delivered the 'fatal' blow that killed Heisuke.

"I would trade off with you if I could," Saya swore, her jaw twitching as she visibly swallowed what clearly was a giggle of amusement despite his gloomy mood. "But...well..." She peered off to side where Hijikata, Sanan, Shiranui and both brothers were standing, her own smile faltering. "Something tells me I'll need to run interference."

 _Yeah. Sanan-san is still irked over Shiranui forcing his hand._ Just remembering that night made Souji chuckle. Kin was over the moon despite Sanan's grand romantic day being ruined, but the colonel himself was plotting vengeance and he had no doubt it wasn't coincidence that Shiranui got assigned to the 'Choshu' side of the Ikedaya re-enactment and would be fighting against him. Saya would be on the 'Choshu' side as well, though someone had an odd sense of humor as she was supposed to be the one who gave 'Heisuke' the injuries Amagiri had in fact once inflicted upon him that fateful night. _I can see how she'd pass so easily for a boy even though her features are naturally softer. Dressing her in my old clothes and pinning her hair up in my old style has to be Sanan's sense of humor at work though. Or Hijikata's. Hard to say between those two._

Heisuke's head sank lower, glowering at her visible amusement, though he did visibly rally himself as he stood up and stretched. "I'll be fine. Just wish Hijikata-san would've succeeded in getting this particular battle _squashed_ when it came up."

"Hijikata-san tried all he could to have him get Itou-san to reconsider, short of telling Kondou-san the truth," Hajime noted as he joined them, calm as ever. He, of course, would be on Heisuke's side as well, fighting Shinpachi.

A slow grin curled onto his face as Souji noted, "I saw Tokio-chan is here today too with a guy friend. Did you ask her to watch?"

His hopes at flustering him fell flat, however, as Hajime shot him a dark and knowing look and replied simply, "Takamine-san is her cousin who is in town for a few days." After a moment's thought, he added quietly under his breath, "Hideo-san's an old friend, too. It's...surprisingly pleasant to see him."

"Hnn..." _It's still odd to think that there is a Hajime-kun I don't know._ Souji didn't think about it often, but when he did he had mixed feelings about it. Hajime was the steadiest person in his life – he trusted his friend implicitly despite how he sometimes treated him. Souji liked to poke, prod, and pester Hajime mostly to make him lose his cool…usually out of boredom. So feeling like he didn't know him as completely as he thought he did bothered him. Maybe it was his innate possessive streak like Chizuru insisted he had, but Souji did feel a certain…territorial-like feeling over those closest to him.

"Jealous?" Hajime knew about that part of him too, which is why he supposed a wisp of a smirk appeared on his face for the briefest of moments as he crossed his arms and met his gaze knowingly.

"Don't be absurd," he merely snorted, waving a hand dismissively at the idea, though he refused to actually meet Hajime's gaze. "The first battle is starting."

"I should go find Isa-chan, Tokio-chan, and your sisters then. They're saving me a seat." Chizuru leaned up to give him a chaste kiss, much to his disappointment, and turned to give Heisuke a buoying smile. "Hang in there, Heisuke-kun!"

"You haven't made any progress with her, have you?" Saya said the minute she was out of earshot, eyes narrowing almost accusingly at him.

Souji's eye twitched. "Our relationship is just fine." He couldn't quite keep the peevish quality out of his tone. "We're just taking things slowly this time, kid."

"There's slow and then there's rusty," she retorted with a small snort. He scowled, the expression deepening as Hajime actually had to turn away fully to hide the twitching of his lips and even _Heisuke_ lost some of his doom and gloom to snort in brief laughter at her remarks.

He had a lot he could say to that, most of it decidedly barbed if not cruel in nature, but his retorts died in his throat before they could even think to pass his lips as he faced her. It was like trying to be mean to be purposefully cruel to Chizuru; he'd hurt her feelings unintentionally before, but never _purposefully._ All his denials about being a father aside, somewhere deep down he knew and even acknowledged, if only to himself, that saying anything intentionally cruel to Saya ranked right up there in his mind.

Instead, he opted for huffing irritably, "You're a lot cuter when you're small," which made her laugh before trotting off to join her own group, which would be going out next.

"She is right, you know," Heisuke noted. "At this rate, Hajime-kun's the only one who'll be slower than you."

 _That_ made Hajime-kun shoot him a dark look – the very one that promised retribution – but Souji laughed darkly as he narrowed his eyes slyly at him. "Oh? Big words, Heisuke, for someone who only just got his shit together and hasn't even asked the girl out on a proper date."

His taunt worked to rile him just as he'd thought it would, Heisuke's face turning red in his indignation and embarrassment. Saya and Chizuru were off limits, but Heisuke certainly was _not_. And while they weren't exactly cruel, they were hurled with a clear intent to at least sting.

"You-! You're such an ass!" he spat out, annoyed, and Souji grinned viciously at him, unbothered. It was several beats before both of them broke out into laughter, some of the awkwardness dissolving away with the sound while Hajime just shot them both exasperated looks, shaking his head from side to side.

"We should prepare ourselves as well," was all he could say, looking for all the world like the 3rd Division's captain all over again. He stood straight as an arrow, for all the world looking as if he were about to march into battle again. _Which we kind of are,_ Souji mused inwardly. _It's just a different kind of fight._

"Let's just get this over with," Heisuke sighed, rolling his shoulders as he'd always do before a big fight, his usual grin back in place. "Besides, I kind of want to see Saya-chan kick some ass."

* * *

She didn't _mean_ to start laughing.

"Are you okay, Chizuru-chan?" Isa murmured worriedly as she'd leaned forward, hoping to hide her face from sight. Nothing in the re-enactment of the Ikedaya Inn was at all funny…except she had memories of _being_ there, so how could she not find the hilarity in something like stern Hijikata standing there on the stage, an air of cocky arrogance about him that was all-too-familiar, in the role of what was supposed to be Shinpachi's?

Or of Sanan with his calculating and intense gaze, repeating the words that were once Kondou's?

"I-I'm fine…" she giggled out, earning another odd look from Isa and Tokio, who gave her one more glance before shrugging at each other in clear confusion. To her right, Souji's sisters at least seemed to understand it, tittering under their breath as they were. Mitsu especially, though she kept grimacing with each laugh and holding the side of her stomach in clear discomfort. Now nearing the end of her second trimester, her stomach was very large as her and Hijikata's twins continued to grow happily inside of her.

"Oh my god, Toshizo-san does a perfect Shin!" Tears were actually prickling at the corners of Kin's eyes as she struggled against laughing outright with each cockily bellowed line, slapping her leg so hard in her mirth it was bound to be red by the end. The threads of irritation in his voice were all native to him alone, however, which only made her laugh harder. _It's the same tone he'd use when Heisuke-kun, Sanosuke-san, and Shinpachi-san would cause trouble for him._ "Right down to his smug confidence!"

"He always was a halfway decent actor," Mitsu murmured, her shoulders shaking with mirth. "I'm not sure what is amusing me more; Toshizo as Shinpachi or Saya's friend Ryo as Souji?" She motioned off to where said boy was standing next to Sanan, a predatory grin eerily similar to Souji's on his lips as he stood in a battle ready fighting stance. "Either he's been watching our brother a lot more closely than I've given him credit for, or he's just a natural at this kind of thing."

"Junya-kun too." Kin motioned towards the elder brother with a grin of her own, eyes twinkling in amusement. "Though I think with him it's just he and Heisuke-kun are naturally similar in disposition."

"That, and Keisuke wanted to tweak Heisuke's tail by having Junya play as him," Mitsu added with a roll of her eyes.

"That too." There was only exasperated affection in Kin's tone as she sighed that, her hand absently rubbing against the engagement ring on her left hand as she stared at said man who was beginning his clash with Shiranui on stage. "He's being surprisingly energetic about all of this. I wonder why?"

Chizuru had to hide her own laugh with a cough. Though he had that intense look about him, she wasn't particularly worried. If anything, she felt curious as she watched Sanan move, striking at his opponent with enough force to leave a normal man's wrists stinging. Shiranui was no ordinary man, however, and he enthusiastically met each of Sanan's strikes with his own, though it was obvious he didn't typically practice with a sword since some of the not-quite-mock hits were connecting solidly with him. He was a good sport though, reacting with dramatic flair each time he was 'cut' by Sanan's strikes that she was fairly certain actually were connecting with skin. It was a fast, fierce fight that was all about control and counterstrikes – a mental war game as much as it was a physical one. _Only Sanan-san could fight like this, I think._ Chizuru was fascinated, watching it, since to her recollection she'd never actually seen Sanan fight before. Each move was deliberate, calculated, and as powerful as Souji's or Hijikata's at the peak of their strength.

 _No wonder he was terrifying as a Rasetsu. He was a force to be reckoned with even before that._

"Here comes the change off," Tokio noted with interest, and Chizuru's attention returned to the stage just as Sanan and Shiranui transitioned out while Junya and Saya, as Heisuke and a Choshu warrior respectively, took their place. She was absolutely fascinated to see the change, really. The grace and fluidity with which she'd seen Saya fight before was nowhere to be found; even her movements were completely different.

"It's amazing. She really does look like a boy," Isa murmured, clearly shocked. "Fights like one, too."

Tokio nodded in agreement, though Chizuru could see a slight frown on her face as she watched them. "Indeed. Their fight seems a little…intense though, doesn't it?"

 _Intense is an understatement._ Unlike Sanan and Shiranui's fight, which had captivated her out of fascination, their fight was captivating in the way a train wreck was eye catching. It made her downright uncomfortable to watch them, but she couldn't break her gaze away as Junya nimbly flipped away from a strike that could've bruised a kidney by a narrow margin. _Is it because they had their own talk?_ Saya had told her about that of course. Chizuru still remembered their conversation about it that night in the kitchen as they'd awaited Sanan and Kin's return.

" _ **He did what?" She blinked, startled by Saya's blurted statement.**_

" _ **He told me he loved me." Sitting on the floor with her knees drawn up to her chest, Saya's head was buried there for several long moments, clearly miserable. "That he always had even before…the damn liar. He always knew me as a boy for most of his last life. It was only maybe the last year of it that he was even aware I was a girl."**_

" _ **That just means he got to know who you were first before he took notice of the physical," she pointed out, though Chizuru could understand some of her feelings.**_ _Just like with Heisuke-kun._ _ **"You knew he was going to, right? Confess, I mean. You told me as much."**_

" _ **I did," she agreed, though if anything her face fell more. It was in that moment that Chizuru really felt like a mother again, counseling her child who seemed…lost, somehow. "I just didn't realize…well…I kind of regret telling Heisuke the way I did, now. It's…not that simple."**_

" _ **It was definitely shocking," Chizuru admitted uneasily, remembering the look on his face.**_ _What was he feeling, all those times I would go to him and rant about Souji?_ _ **Just thinking of it made her chest hurt, wincing as she sat beside her on the kitchen floor. Hurting Heisuke was something she'd never wanted. Ever. "Even so, I…don't think I regret it. Knowing what he feels. It puts certain memories I have in context; allows me to view others slightly differently. It's odd to really think about it after being so sure of something for so long, but…it gives a certain peace, doesn't it?"**_

" _ **That's what I thought. In a way, it holds true, even, but…Chizuru-mama, knowing doesn't change what you felt ever, right? Even knowing he loved you, back then, you never loved him in that way, right?"**_

" _ **No." She would never say it in such a way where Heisuke would ever hear, but Chizuru was clear on that much. "Heisuke-kun's always been a dear friend for me. My best friend even, or so I'd like to think. But that's all. I didn't…my feelings never leaned towards the romantic for him."**_ _Only Souji, stupid, stubborn man that he is._

" _ **That must make it easier," Saya murmured. She shifted, slightly, and Chizuru blinked as she laid her head on her shoulder, much as she would've as a child after having a particularly bad nightmare. "Junya was my partner for five years. It was right after the Kazama Clan Massacre and I was angry. All the time. So when I created 'Ichinose Sakato' he was…my escape valve. He did what he pleased and damn the consequences. He was…similar in that respect. And always honest. And after a while, I realized he was loyal, too. I…liked that. I REALLY liked him, and I trusted him, so I told him my secret. He didn't really treat me that differently, knowing I was a girl, but…"**_

" _ **He looked at you differently?" Chizuru probed, smiling slightly.**_

" _ **I thought so." Saya went quiet, obvious remembering memories of a time only she would know about. "So when I woke up that morning to his head on my doorstep…I was furious. Angry. At Kento, yes, but even more at myself, I think. I…probably mourned him the longest, I think, because I liked him so much. I saw him in my nightmares for years, haunting me with my perceived failure. I about had a heart attack when I ran into him last year. I almost fainted outright when I realized he had his memories and remembered me."**_

 _ **Perhaps it was because of Heisuke's own recent confession, but Chizuru could hear the unspoken words Saya kept dancing around as loudly as if she'd screamed them, then. "Do you…still love him?"**_

" _ **Always." She had no hesitation about that, but she was shaking her head. "He'll always be special just like Ryo will always be special for me, though I loved them both in different ways. It'd be a lie to say otherwise. But…I already mourned him. I mourned him for years and tucked it away, like a cherished memory, when a lover passes before you and you find yourself alone in the world. I just didn't realize how much it would hurt to know there could've been…more, I guess, even if for a short time."**_

 _She's still hurting._ Knowing what she now knew, it was easy for Chizuru to see it. _She's mad about the lost chances and opportunities they had._ She sighed heavily under her breath, frowning at her hands that fisted in her lap instinctively. _She deserves to be happy, damn it._ _Working out my own feelings was…difficult…but Souji did help with that. Helped me fight my way past the awkwardness and uneasiness of knowing. Accept the truth…and move on._

 _Perhaps in this way, she can finally accept the hand their relationship was dealt and move on, too._

Even knowing that, however, she did have to cringe at the resounding crack and resulting grimace on Junya's face as his wrist bent back under the force of one of her swings at a very awkward angle. It didn't even seem to stop him, however, as he slipped around behind her like a ghost, grasping her left arm by the wrist and pulling it back behind her with enough force she was surprised her shoulder didn't dislocate.

 _Though it would heal even if with her abilities, but still!_ Glancing around the audience, even they could feel the air of severity in their demonstration, shifting uneasily. From her vantage point, she could see people on the left side of the stage motioning for Junya to end it, but it wasn't until Saya's elbow managed to swing back and connect solidly with his nose that he went down and the next 'players' – Ryo and a student Chizuru vaguely recognized from Shieikan – all but rushed to switch them out. It was almost seamless, but she saw Ryo lean close as if to whisper something in Saya's ear, making her stiffen, before her entire body seemed to relax, disappearing quickly behind the stage.

"I'm going to go see if everything is alright," she uttered, squeezing past Isa who nodded worriedly and Tokio who seemed a little distressed.

"Me too." Tokio's tone left no room for argument, following closely at her heels with something of a determined look on her face.

It took them little time to make their way backstage again; Junya and Saya were on opposite ends of the tent that was serving as their backstage area with the latter being quietly yelled at by Itou, though she didn't look to be listening which only infuriated him worse. He had an ice pack to his nose as he leaned back in the chair that was brought to him, lamenting over what Chizuru already knew would be a broken nose.

She made her way over just as Itou through up his hands, exasperated, and stalked off in a huff. Heisuke was already sitting next to her, speaking so low Chizuru didn't actually hear what he said, though it made her feel somewhat better since it coaxed a smile from her. "I got lost," was all she said when she got within earshot, her smile rueful.

"Happens to the best of us," Souji assured her from where he stood next to Hajime, who nodded in agreement.

Chizuru snorted despite herself. "Or all the time, in their case." She leveled them with a half-hearted glare that neither man would return, though both of their lips twitched in obvious guilt and amusement. Seeing Tokio had disappeared somewhere, she noted quietly, "What happened out there?"

"Memories, I think," she shrugged. "I don't usually remember Sakato's mentality because of how destructive he was, but the minute we started fighting it all kind of...came back."

"Definitely brought back memories for me." Chizuru looked to her side, startled, just as Junya came over or more or less squished himself in beside Saya; clearly, he meant to invade her personal space. "Good times."

"Do not break any more of him, if you would," Sanan sighed, eyeing the two of them like errant children. "That nose needs to be tended to if you want it to heal right."

He waved a lofty hand at him, nodding. "Right, Doc. Just give me a second." He faced Saya squarely, whose eye twitched as he brought his face close so that they were almost nose to nose. "We good, now?"

Saya's eyes narrowed, and for a horrible moment Chizuru wondered if she was going to punch him. It almost looked like it, but instead she dropped her head onto his shoulder and sighed out, "Yeah."

Junya's expression didn't change, but she saw him relax, bringing up his hand to rest on her neck in an awkward kind of hug, given their positions. "You owe me a rematch though, Saka-chan. You've totally been sandbagging all these years!"

"We'll talk after they fix your nose," she reminded him, pulling away; her usual grin was back on her face. "Though _I_ think it adds some character if you keep it crooked."

Junya placed a hand to his chest in mock shock, aghast. "And mar the perfection that is me? Never." He smiled winsomely; for a brief moment, Chizuru thought he was aiming it her way, but Junya was looking at someone over her shoulder, so she turned around to look mostly out of instinct and had to blink in honest surprise. "She likes my face pretty as it is, don't you?"

"Perhaps you hit him harder than we thought, Shiori-san," Tokio murmured in a clear tone of exasperated affection. "He seems to be a little delirious."

 _What?_ She wasn't _slow_ by any means, but as Tokio helped him stand, Chizuru stared at the two in baffled confusion. A quick glance towards Saya confirmed she was just as surprised, but almost as one their gazes slid behind them towards Hajime, whose eyes were staring holes at where Tokio's hands were settled on Junya's shoulders as she leaned towards him in clear concern.

 _Oh…that's not good._

* * *

" _DATING?!"_

It was…odd how much a single word stung worse than any wound with a blade ever did. Hajime didn't actually recall much of the exhibition after Tokio left to take Junya to the hospital, clearly…close…with him. It wasn't until they were all gathered outside that Ryo imparted this little tidbit, clearly aiming for maximum shock.

"You miss a lot when you and Junya-niisan fight," he pointed out, making Saya's eye twitch. "She has dinner at Kin-san's restaurant almost every night and they've been talking a lot in this last week in particular while he moped over you ignoring him."

 _This was always a possibility._ Hajime _knew_ that. If not Junya, it would be someone else, though it _was_ something of a shock.

"Jealous?" Though Heisuke said it with his usual lighthearted tone, there was no missing the seriousness in his eyes as he watched Saya's face for a response.

It was about as informative as Souji's, of course…which was to say not at all. "Not really. Mostly just shocked. I had absolutely no idea."

"Sounds more like _you're_ the jealous one, Heisuke," Sano joked, elbowing him in the side, and Hajime sighed as his friend's honest nature got the better of him, turning his face a bright red.

It was with practiced ease that Hajime tuned out the argument that ensued over _that_ comment, instead finding himself face to face with Shinpachi as they all waited for Souji to finish changing out of his gear so they could go eat together as planned. Personally, he felt like a stronger than usual drink, but that seemed like a singularly _bad_ idea considering current company. Souji tended to enable his heavier drinking habits for his own amusement; Sano and Shinpachi tended to think it was a grand idea because of some misconception that he needed to 'loosen up'. _I'm plenty relaxed, though recent events ARE causing a slight stiffness in my shoulders…_

"Are you alright, Hajime-san?" He was bothered indeed, he realized, since he didn't even notice Chizuru come up to him until she put her hand on his shoulder, an expression of deep concern on her face. While the Idiot Trio argued – mostly for the sake of arguing – and Saya presumably grilled Ryo for all the things she hadn't been told, she'd managed to slip into spot at his side in the ensuing ruckus.

"Ah." The answer was…instinctual, though a small part of his mind knew it wasn't entirely truthful. He knew…absolutely nothing about Ayakashi Junya or what kind of man he was. Was he the type to treat women well? Saya was obviously fond of him, which spoke well, but then, she was also a girl who'd favored the likes of Kento once upon a time. He was also a thief in his previous life, a choice he clearly looked upon nostalgically, which instinctively rubbed Hajime the wrong way when he thought about it. Respect for laws and upholding justice were ingrained in him, the way self-preservation instincts were in most people. He'd vowed to himself – and to the memory of the woman who was his wife – that he would look out for her in this era. It was how Hajime intended to pay her back for everything she'd done for him.

He fully intended to follow through on that promise.

"Finally! Took you long enough, Souji!" Shinpachi boomed, announcing his arrival. Hajime glanced his way only the briefest of moments instinctually, but the quick glance was all he needed to realize he was troubled, as well. _But over what? Certainly not this turn of events with Tokio. That, if anything, is a source of great amusement for him at present._

"Haha, gomen. I got distracted." He laughed in the way he did when he was hiding something; a fact Chizuru clearly realized as well from the way her gaze – which had immediately turned towards him he minute he joined them – narrowed suspiciously. Souji met that suspicious look with a grin, his eyes trailing to her hand that was still on his shoulder and arched an imperious eyebrow as he drawled, "Gettin' cozy in my absence with Hajime-kun, Chizu-chi?"

 _He's clearly deflecting._ It did amuse Hajime, though, at how fast her hand snapped back to her side, clearly flustered as she huffed, "Don't be absurd!" and actually glared at him.

The tactic worked in distracting Chizuru, but Hajime would not be deterred despite his own personal feelings at the moment and made sure his tone said as much as he uttered simply, "Souji."

"You'll scare the girls if you make that face, Hajime-kun," Souji merely laughed, coming close and slapping him on the back, but it was only because Hajime knew him so well that he felt the telltale shift as something was slipped unobtrusively into his pocket. _He's never been a man for idle contact. If he's moving to touch you, Souji's either trying to slip you a message or kill you._

 _Unless you're Chizuru-san, anyway._

Souji knew all this of course, so Hajime took the grin he sent him as it was meant and waited until everyone began walking, too distracted to notice when Hajime let himself lag to the back of their group for some privacy and pulled out what ended up being a folded letter to read.

 _ **I've watched you from afar for a long time, Okita-san. I can't wait until we meet again, face to face. ~ Your secret admirer**_

 _A…confession?_ It was all of two lines, but it almost sounded a little…ominous as well. The detective in him was piqued as well, since 'again' inferred he'd already met this person before. The number of women this could refer to was extremely limited, since Hajime couldn't recall seeing Souji take note of any female once Chizuru had come back into his life except Saya, for obvious reasons.

Dinner was a boisterous affair with so many of them in attendance, but it worked to his advantage as it made slipping away much easier. Heisuke, Sano, and Shinpachi's antics over a dinner table could get tiring, but in moments like these Hajime was actually quite thankful for it since it distracted even the most perceptive from noticing.

Unless they were waiting for it, anyway.

It was maybe five minutes after he slipped outside and leaned against the side of the building that he felt before he saw Souji's presence join him, a heavy silence descending over them for several moments before he spoke.

"I found it in the locker where I'd shoved my things," he informed him, answering the unspoken questions he'd probably known he would have. "It's probably nothing. It isn't even the first letter I've gotten of this nature, but…"

"Depending on how it is read, it seems like it could be a confession…or a threat," Hajime noted, addressing the big purple elephant in the room. "Something happen to make you think it could be the latter?"

Souji pursed his lips, vexed. "I couldn't help thinking about that disastrous movie night after I read it. The one where Saya-chan came back, remember?"

"Ah." How could he forget? The number of bad scenarios that had crossed his mind had been enough to spur even him into action despite knowing it would probably incur Isa's wrath. They didn't even get to see the actually movie they'd paid for, instead searching around the theatre for their missing friends.

"Chizuru said she thought she saw _him_." He didn't even say his name, but the look on Souji's face wasn't the look of current-era Souji. Hajime hadn't seen anything resembling it in a while, since time seemed to have integrated the old with the new even further. He'd noticed it in everyone as their past and present selves merged and found a more peaceful co-existence.

 _Peaceful until now, anyway._ The look left little doubt that if he were to see Nagumo Kaoru, Okita Souji the warrior would rage to the surface with a vengeance. There wasn't even any proof it _was_ him, but even Hajime had to agree their instincts were rarely wrong. "Have you told Chizuru-san yet?"

"I didn't want to worry her until I talked to you," he sighed. "I wanted to see if there was any validity to my theory."

"We're men with memories from almost 200 years ago and you've got a complicated relationship with a daughter who is almost as old," Hajime said quietly, but with distinction. "Do _you_ think something like Nagumo Kaoru being around is impossible in the face of that?"

Souji's face fell as he sighed again; clearly, he'd hoped he would convince him of the opposite despite knowing full well he wouldn't. "If he tries to hurt her again, I'm going to kill him. If this really _is_ Nagumo messing with me _,_ it's highly likely he's got his memories, too."

"Probability of such is highly likely, yes," he concurred. "Even if he does intend to, however, he won't succeed. We won't let him."

"Then it's settled!" Almost in the blink of an eye, Souji's mood shifted, and Hajime actually pulled back to blink at him, feeling oddly uneasy as if he'd signed a contract without realizing he was even in discussions. "We'll find the truth about this secret admirer…and in return, I think I'll lend you a hand too."

"I wasn't aware I needed assistance with anything." He narrowed his eyes now too, suspicious. _What are you up to, Souji?_

"Ayakashi Junya-kun, of course." Souji stared at him as if it was a foregone conclusion, eyebrow arched high at his confused look. "Ryo too, of course. Chizuru-chan's taken quite the liking to him. Since they're so close with Saya-chan as well – living with her, even – it's about time I look into them, don't you think?"

It was a facade, of course. A balm to his pride. _The opening to look into that man, without feeling guilty._ As well as he knew his friend, Souji knew him just as well, much to Hajime's vexation. It was also completely unnecessary, since he'd already resolved to do as much.

 _For Tokio's protection, of course._

Out loud, he merely sighed in slight exasperation, "…Do as you please."

"Cheer up, Hajime-kun," Souji chuckled, smacking him on the back before he looped his arm around his neck and leaned on him in a rare physical display of companionship. Hajime might've actually appreciated it if it weren't for the kind of grin that split his face. "It'll be just like old times!"

 _That…is sort of what concerns me._ Still, despite his misgivings, it did kind of feel good to fall back into really old habits. And while Hajime was still on the fence about pursuing a career with the police again, hunting for the truth would never get old to him.

 _And I will find the truth about Ayakashi Junya, without fail._

* * *

 _ **Oh, Hajime and Souji are teaming up! If Hijikata only knew what the unholy demon duo is up to, he'd probably yell due to the potential for disaster here. Hahaha. Alas, he's firmly occupied with a very pregnant Mitsu and the prospect of fatherhood…to twins. So what disaster is coming? Hehehe…**_

 _ **And I have to say, the idea of them doing a re-enactment of battles they actually fought in, once upon a time…XD! If only I could've had Ryo play Hajime somewhere, the irony would've been perfect too. But I think Hijibaka has just the right personality to mimic Shinpachi though. Heh. And poor Heisuke…if only Kondou-san knew the mental trauma there.**_

 _ **Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please look forward to the next!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Sanosuke, Shinpachi, and Shiranui host a Halloween party. And the indiscretions of his year while Saya was away come to haunt Heisuke while the girl in question is feeling particularly irritable…**_


	43. Part III - Halloween Hysterics, Part I

_**WAY longer than I ever intended this to take. Yikes! Unfortunately, my muses got into an argument or a while when the topic of when FoYL:R will end came up. After much internal fighting, at most, I've got about a dozen chapters before this story is going to come to an end. Very sad, but all things must eventually end…though not yet! I can't say chapters won't take this long again (almost 3 weeks!? Gack!) But I'll at least try to make it less lengthy from now on…hopefully.**_

 _ **Anyway, onwards we go!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Forty Three**_

 _ **Halloween Hysterics, Part I**_

As it always did, it started with an off-handed remark.

" _He hasn't told his family yet!?"_

Mitsu grimaced at the pitch Kin's voice reached in her disbelief, though she could hardly blame her. _She_ was still in a fair bit of disbelief, herself, considering she was nearing the end of her sixth month of pregnancy at this point and more or less confined to working at home. _Until Keisuke tells me even that is off limits because of high blood pressure._ _Troublesome children._ The last thought was said with overflowing affection, her hand resting on her quite large abdomen fondly. "No, which is decidedly foolish on his part, though I understand his hesitance."

"So do I," Kin conceded, though she still looked bemused by the whole idea, "but what does Toshizo-san think is going to happen if he shows up one day with twin daughters? 'Oh, yeah, I'm a dad now. Surprise!'?"

"It is not out of the realm of possibilities." Keisuke was Toshizo's friend for a long time, but there was no hiding even his exasperation with him as he removed the stethoscope from his ears and gave her a look that Mitsu knew was going to bode ill. "Mitsu-san…I _will_ ban you from working."

"I'm relaxing!" _As much as I'm able._ Unfortunately, it wasn't enough from the looks of it. _Though it would help if they didn't call me every hour with some asinine inquiry._

Keisuke's answering snort was nothing short of disdainful and clearly disbelieving. "Yamazaki-kun, a word?"

Toshizo's shadow, as she'd come to think of him, appeared seemingly out of nowhere at Keisuke's summons. The apartment wasn't actually _that_ big, but Yamazaki did a commendable job at staying out of her way until he was needed, considering he'd _actually_ been hired to shadow her during the day when he wasn't at school himself. Part of her irritation with Toshizo currently was, in fact, due to that, though it was true enough that his presence _was_ helpful occasionally. "Sanan-san?"

Kin blinked at his sudden appearance, looking around the apartment in bemusement. "Where the hell did you come from, Yamazaki-kun?"

He only shrugged, motioning indistinctly towards the opposite end of the apartment. Mitsu had _no_ idea how he seemed to vanish in plain sight like that and neither Toshizo nor Yamazaki were inclined to tell her whenever she asked. Both would just smile at her in a way that made her want to smack them. "I've been here the whole time, Kin-san."

"Indeed," Keisuke confirmed, smiling as if amused, and clearly _he_ knew the answer to that particular mystery too. _I'd sooner get a straight answer from Souji, however._ "She is not allowed anymore work calls. See to it."

"Hai!"

"The hell I'm not!" The look she shot him promised pain as she smacked a hand down over her phone, preventing the younger boy from actually taking it away as he clearly moved to do. "I like you, Yamazaki-kun, but you so much as touch that phone and I will hurt you."

The threat gave him pause, though he clearly wasn't intimidated in the least. In fact, he actually _sighed_ at her, "Please be reasonable, Mitsu-san. Twins are a heavy burden on any woman in the later months of pregnancy even at the peak of health. Stress does no good."

Scowling, she couldn't quite make herself get mad at him. He spoke quite reasonably all the time and it made it damn near impossible to refute him. Instead, Mitsu turned her ire on Keisuke, who looked far too pleased with himself as he settled in beside Kin who was already preparing herself for a battle. She even felt it rise towards Toshizo, for hiring Yamazaki in the first place. _Souji did say he was always very loyal and dedicated to him, but this is ridiculous!_

"Speaking of phone calls," Kin sighed, eyeing her own phone that began ringing. She stared at it for a long moment before picking it up, though her expression resembled that of someone being told to walk to their death. "What now, Shin?"

"Every time one of them calls, I feel a suspicious seed of dread grow larger…" Keisuke muttered, just loud enough that she could hear, and Mitsu snorted amusedly in response. "It's not a bad idea for them to let loose and have a party geared more towards those of similar mental ages, however…"

"Hajime will only be able to keep them out of trouble so much on his own," Mitsu noted, finishing his thought for him. "Presuming Souji doesn't get them both into some sort of mischief himself."

"Almost guaranteed at this point." He cringed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Were the engagement announcements not set to be done at my family's party this year, I'd skip it and attend myself to ensure police intervention won't be necessary."

"Ah." She would be attending as well, with Toshizo, as a stand in for her own late parents at Keisuke's parent's request. The rituals of high society were baffling, but Mitsu didn't actually mind this one so much. It wasn't as if they were requiring anything of them, either, aside from their presence. _Totally different world from ours, Kin-chan,_ she thought fondly as she gazed at her younger sister out of the corner of her eye. _You'll do just fine, I'm sure._

"I will run interference myself, Sanan-san, Mitsu-san," Yamazaki noted, bowing respectfully. "I am confident police intervention, at least, will not be necessary."

Keisuke was only slightly less concerned at his words, clearly. _There are so many more things that could go wrong at a party hosted by the 4 Horseman._ That was how Mitsu tended to think of them, these days; Shinpachi, Sanosuke, Kyo, and Heisuke. Combining the brain power of those four would summon nothing short of an apocalypse, after all.

"Nothing we can do about it anymore, Keisuke," she sighed. "They're all over 20…or about to be. They're all adults. I know you and Toshizo always feel…responsible for them given the history there, but they'll be fine. Surely they've grown somewhat from the men they were before?"

" _Somewhat_ ," he conceded with emphasis, though he cracked a wry smile at some memory. Both of them did that, periodically; remembering some memory from that time long past that amused them. It made her slightly jealous sometimes, admittedly. While she had her own bonds with each of them, it would never quite be what they all had with each other due to that history of theirs.

 _Living, bleeding, and dying together does that._

"Mattaku, what was he thinking?" Kin huffed under her breath as she snapped her phone shut. "Only thinking about food now… _baka_."

"No food, no party," Mitsu noted. _Of course they forgot the food…not the alcohol, though. They'd remember that much._

"He's lucky I already told Junya-kun to prepare for it." There was utter confidence as she spoke of the young chef who was essentially her right hand man at this point; it was a fascinating turn of events, really.

"You've been relying on him a lot," she noted idly. "Leaving him in charge so much."

"He's a reliable guy, personality dysfunctions aside," Kin laughed. "Besides, I think it'll be better in the long run, don't you?"

"Ah." _For when you decide to have children, someone will need to take up the reigns so you can raise them. Always thinking of the future too now, aren't you, Kin-chan?_ It was new territory for all of them, honestly, and brought an honest smile to her face whenever Mitsu thought about it. "Now if only Souji would do the same, we wouldn't have to worry about him."

"Okita-kun, huh?" Keisuke muttered as Kin nodded in agreement, sighing. "He has rather stagnated a bit, hasn't he?"

"I know Chizuru-chan has some plans for the future," Kin noted. "She stills talks to that young man, Ryo, from time to time and it kind of solidified her path for her, I think. Even Heisuke-chan, I'm pretty sure, has an idea of the path he wants to take."

"He does." From the confidence in his tone, clearly Heisuke had spoken to Keisuke about it at some point. "Quite an ironic path too, when one considers his history."

"Heisuke-chan does enjoy irony," Mitsu chuckled. _So it always seems, anyway._ "Whether he does it on purpose or not is up for debate, though."

"I doubt even Toudou-kun is aware of it, himself," Keisuke snorted. "We should actually get going if we're going to make it to my parent's home for the party tonight. It's a decent drive and my mother has…much to inform her about before the gathering tonight."

Kin hung up with Shinpachi just in time to apparently hear the gist of that, eyeing Keisuke darkly. "Don't you mean _warn_ me? That Eiji fellow is hardly the only one I'll meet tonight, after all, and surely not the only one who holds those asinine beliefs."

"I thought _'inform'_ sounded less ominous," he said with aplomb, smiling.

"We'll head up a little later, once Toshizo finishes up with work," Mitsu promised, chuckling as Kin made a half-hearted attempt at punching him. "It's the start of big things tonight, little sister."

"I'll just face it like I do everything else," she grinned cheerfully, "With my back straight and my head held high. Nothing is going to bring me down tonight, Mitsu-nee. _Nothing._ "

* * *

"Yare, yare, I made her mad…"

Hajime glanced at Souji who had a slightly abashed look on his face, hand running through his hair in exasperation as their apartment door slammed shut, the sounds of Chizuru's footfalls quickly disappearing. "Ever think you're trying too hard?"

"I act too much like my old self…I need to act more like who I am…" Souji made an annoyed sound as he sat heavily into the chair across their kitchen table from him, looking ready to hit something. "I'm starting to think I'm screwed no matter what."

"This wouldn't be the first time Chizuru-san has been frustrated with your personality," he noted mildly.

"Hidoi, Hajime-kun…" Souji chuckled, though his tone didn't sound very amused; it sounded more like he was resigned. "Maybe I should've left her alone after all…?" As soon as the words left his mouth, however, he shook his head. "Iya, iya…but why can't she see I just want to find this admirer to protect her? The idea of having a stalker doesn't bother me so much as the idea that they might harm her _because_ of me."

"Perhaps you should've said that instead of suggesting she's jealous?" _Which she is, but even a woman of Chizuru-san's caliber is unlikely to accept such teasing in this situation very well._

"But she has such a cute angry face," he sighed happily, stupid grin firmly in place, and all Hajime could do was shake his head at him. Souji would always be Souji, it seemed, regardless of the consequences.

"Souji…"

"I'll talk to her at the party tonight and explain," he promised, waving his dry look away. "Speaking of, you heard from Shinpachi, right?"

"Ah." Though outwardly he kept still, Hajime felt incredibly ill at ease. Mostly out of respect for the friendship they'd attained in the later years of their previous life, he'd called him that morning to warn him the Tokio would indeed be attending the party tonight.

With Junya.

It was a little appalling to him the amount of information that could be dug up on the internet. The part of him that remembered being a police officer in an age that didn't have such a thing as the internet or cellphones was more than a little annoyed by it, actually. Such things would've certainly come in handy. As it was, he'd gone through every record he could pull up on Ayakashi Junya while he'd been helping Souji try to figure out his own secret admirer. The conclusion he'd come to was that Junya was a bit of a rebel first son to a well-respected police chief and a very popular lawyer mother and other than a few youthful misdemeanors, was a pretty decent guy. Hajime might actually like him if it weren't for his conflicted feelings over his choice of partners.

"Do you like her, Hajime-kun?" Souji's voice nudged him out of his thoughts, green eyes sharp and calculating as he watched him thoughtfully. "And I don't mean in the way Sano likes sake."

"I know what you mean." He let his hands fall away from his laptop, though he narrowed his eyes at the screen in vexation as if it could give him some insight. A lot of his feelings regarding Tokio were so heavily wrapped up in guilt, Hajime couldn't actually tell what feelings he had underneath that.

 _That's a lie._ He grimaced even as his mind refused to let him believe what he kept telling himself. _You know it's a lie. Didn't you say you'd stop lying and be a better man for her?_ To make matters worse, he remembered his greatest shame, musing, _I always had the intention of getting her back, deep down._

 _There was just no guarantee she would be single by the time_ _ **I**_ _was ready._

His silence apparently annoyed Souji, who heaved a heavy, long-suffering sigh and noted dryly, "You look like an 'S', but you really are a bit of an 'M' at heart, aren't you, Hajime-kun?"

It was childish and petty, but the pen flew out of his hand without much thought, spinning right at his head. Souji's reflexes were as good as ever though, snatching the offending writing instrument easily before it could actually hit him with an amused laugh. Beyond that, Hajime didn't deign to respond to his very obvious _poke_ and ignored him.

His plan worked somewhat, as Souji got bored with prodding at him once it became obvious he wouldn't respond to his verbal jabs. They had several more hours to kill before Sano and Shin's big party and he did actually want to finish going through the security tapes before tonight. While the chances of Souji's 'admirer' being truly dangerous was slim, Hajime didn't like the idea of a stranger getting this close to their apartment. The notes were fairly frequent with the last being left on the front door yesterday.

It took a while, but he finally found the section he wanted and called out, "Souji. Here." Hajime debated whacking him with his shinai as he felt him lean his arm on his head as he peered over his shoulder, but he'd long since learned it was best to simply ignore Souji's more child-like attempts at generating a reaction. "Does this look like him?"

"No." He could feel the tension ease from Souji as he sighed in what almost sounded like relief. "You can't see their face at all, but that is definitely a girl. Nagumo could pass for one really well, but even he never went so far as to mimic having a prominent…chest like that, either." Unlike their friends who had the typical male reaction to seeing a well-endowed woman, the prospect of it held zero appeal to Souji; he turned away from the frozen image, uninterested. "So it really was just some random female after all…"

"Do you recognize her?" Hajime knew pretty much every female Souji interacted with, considering there were so few, and he'd never seen this one before. It nagged at his mind as he stared at the woman on the screen, trying to figure it out. She had rich brown hair that looked to be a similar shade to Chizuru's own, though it was noticeably longer.

"Wake me when it's time, Hajime-kun," Souji called out as he flopped back ono the sofa, hands behind his head as he shut his eyes. "Probably better to rest now, anyway. Tonight will certainly be interesting with _those four_ running the show, ne?"

Hajime smiled slightly, if only to himself. _Sanosuke, Shiranui, Shinpachi, and Heisuke. I'm almost certain this ranks right up there somewhere in Hijikata-san and Sanan-san's list of nightmares._ "More of a given, I would think. You should worry more about getting back in Chizuru-san's good graces, however."

Souji only waved a light-hearted hand, clearly not worried, and while Hajime knew she'd probably forgive him anything, he did rather hope she made him work for it. Perhaps it would have a humbling effect on him.

 _Well…maybe._

* * *

It was absolutely sickening.

From his spot against the wall, a refreshing beer in his hand, Shin watched with a sense of déjà vu as Heisuke stared at the girl in front of him with the same lovesick puppy-dog eyes he'd always stared at Chizuru's back with, once upon a time. The only difference now was that Saya actually _returned_ said feelings, though Shin felt like shaking his head at Heisuke's truly _horrible_ luck.

 _Not the easiest girl to go after for his first real relationship._ Personally speaking, Shin liked Saya a lot. She was a fun little thing and reminded him a little bit of a chameleon. She had nearly two centuries of history behind her and it showed in the way she seamlessly spoke with people physically twice her age or people who were at least physically equivalent to her age. Trying to follow a conversation between her and Ryo, of course, always gave him a headache since it was usually filled with everything from biology to engineering jargon...so it never really counted as a conversation between 20 year olds in his mind.

 _People like her are fascinating to talk to, but hard to really know._ She had at least a dozen personas she used, she'd admitted a while back, and while he respected her ability to keep all those 'characters' separate, it did make her the type that was difficult to really _know_. Who she was would get lost under the guises of all her other covers and while he'd mostly ignored it while she flirted shamelessly with his younger friend, Shin couldn't let it pass anymore now that they were actually _seeing_ each other.

The last thing he wanted was to see Heisuke hurt, however unintentionally it would be.

"I should probably go pick up those idiots," he heard her sigh in fond exasperation. There was no question to who ' _those idiots'_ referred to. "I'll bet Ryo still hasn't got a costume yet, either…"

"Don't take too long or you'll miss all the fun." Heisuke's infectious grin brightened up his face, if possible, even more. It also reminded Shin sharply of a puppy being praised by its master and he really _did_ choke on his beer at the image it conjured.

"You're thinking odd things again, aren't you?" Sano accused lightly as he joined him, his own beer freshly poached from the cooler they'd dragged in with them this morning. They'd only just finished setting everything up and the sun was just showing the first hints of setting. His eyes followed where he'd been looking thoughtfully before saying amusedly, "Heisuke's going to get mad at you if you say anything. 'sides, getting hurt is part of growing up too."

"Speakin' from experience there, Harada?" Kyo chimed in amusedly, nudging him in the side as he joined them.

 _Sort of is, actually._ Shin only saw the wry twitch of his friend's lip because he was watching for it, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. _Best change the subject._ "How did you even come upon this old abandoned building, anyway?"

"Eh…I acquired it in a poker game a few decades ago." He spoke loftily, as if there were nothing unusual about it, and Shin had to shake his head a bit at the surreal feeling of it. Most days, he forgot this was still the same demon they'd fought so many years ago. Every so often, however, Kyo did say stuff that reminded him with a jolt that he was in the same boat as Saya. _Not that he'd ever tell us how old he is._ Neither he nor Sano pried as a matter of respect, but Shin had to admit he was _really_ curious. The way he and Saya spoke made it seem like he outlived her by a large chunk of time andthey all knew she was working her way towards two centuries now. Living for that long was...well, it was out of his range of comprehension.

"It'd be a great bar spot," Sano noted wistfully. The interior wasn't wide so much as tall and _deep_ , with a reasonably cozy loft space on the third floor. _The office._ Despite popular belief, Shin _was_ giving his life some deep thought. He'd been tossing around the idea of starting a business with Sano since Kin had opened her restaurant, but it was mostly just thoughts and ideas – nothing concrete. "Can you see it, Shin?"

"Yeah." He could see it so clearly he could feel the adrenaline rush surge through his veins in the same way it would before a fight he knew would be a good challenge. Though they'd donned the place in webbing and Halloween decorations, Shin could _see it._ And while he'd enjoyed running a dojo, he didn't feel the same compulsion to teach kendo for the rest of his life that he had in his last. He wanted to do something fun this time around. _And bars are fun._

"A bar, huh?" Kyo looked around as well, eyes narrowed as he tried to see what they did. "You think it'd work?"

"If we had the startup capital, yeah!" Sano's enthusiasm matched Shin's own as he thought about it more, though the reality was a little more sobering. They _didn't_ have the capital to startup a business. Kin had saved a long time on her own, so she'd actually had most of her required money. Sanan had loaned her a small amount as well to make up the difference, but the bulk of the initial funds had come from her own hard work.

"If money's the only thing, I know someone who might help us out." Kyo looked wholly unconcerned by the subject of money _._ In fact, he looked as if he were _grinning_ in anticipation of a potentially fun venture on the horizon. "That is, if you really want me to. I think it sounds like a fun idea, myself."

It was Heisuke who spoke then, clearly finished bidding Saya goodbye. "That's a phrase sure to give a few people ulcers." Despite his words, he said it pretty cheerfully. "What idea are you guys bouncing?"

"Ideas for the future, Heisuke," Shin grinned, slinging a friendly arm around his shoulders and tugging him close. "Saya-chan's off to get the brothers?"

"Yep." If he was jealous of the apparent closeness, he didn't show it. In fact, Heisuke looked like he was a man on top of the world.

As he'd said, it was really kind of disgusting how happy he was.

It was good to see the wide grin on his face though, Shin mused. He'd figured he would be more nervous about tonight than any of them. "So she wasn't bothered, then?"

"Bothered by what?" Heisuke blinked at him, confused, and Shin had to blink as well, confounded. Didn't he know?

"The list." By the list, he meant the guest list, of course. They'd invited most of the college to this shindig, truthfully, and had stockpiled the liquor in preparation for it. "You saw it, right?"

"No. I've been too busy playing your errand boy to see it, remember?" He got a slightly pointed look to go along with that statement, but Shin grimaced and ran a hand down his face as he realized Heisuke had _no idea_. "Why? Who's on it?"

"Summer of last year? Tea kettle? Soggy lips? Cold fish?" It wasn't so much a hint as it was a glaring warning sign, though it still took him far too long to get it as Heisuke's eyes went from thoughtful to wide and panicked in the span of a heartbeat.

 _"WHY?!"_ His voice positively _echoed_ in the mostly empty building as all of Heisuke's good mood seemed to evaporate, drawing Kyo and Sano's attention their way as well.

"Hey, they were a bust for you, but they're still hot," he said sheepishly, staring as Heisuke squatted down and glowered at the floor. His expression was not unlike the one Hijikata usually got when he got ganged up on, including a fair amount of annoyance. "You told Saya-chan about them anyway and she was fine, right?"

"Well…yeah…but having her face to face with them is different!" Just saying it out loud made Heisuke look ill. Not that he could blame him. Shin doubted any man wanted the woman most important to them coming face to face with past lovers. _Especially when they ended not-so-nicely since Heisuke was too mentally tied up over Chizuru AND Saya to really appreciate a good ole fling at the time._ "Can you not _see_ the problem there, Shinpatsuan?!" Heisuke dropped his head into his hands with a groan. "Why…~?"

He _could_ see the problem – all too well – but even he and Sano, truthfully, didn't realize their error until they'd already sent word out. And realistically, the odds were against Heisuke and Saya ever running across those girls anyway.

 _Nothing can possibly go wrong._

 _Probably._

* * *

 _ **So ends part 1 of the Halloween chapters! Gotta say…Hijibaka is…oi. *face palm* Let us hope the Hijikata family drama doesn't upset Kin and Keisuke's engagement announcement; I'm not sure who would be more pissed – Kin, Keisuke, or Keisuke's mother. Bets anyone?**_

 _ **And does anyone really believe Hajime-kun is going to be able to just leave Tokio be? *snort* That boy…**_

 _ **It seems Souji's mysterious admirer is just a random girl…or is it? Hehehe. HE might think it's all settled, but we still have to meet her...or Chizuru does. XD**_

 _ **And finally, the Four Horseman actually talk about the future. Of course, what were Sano and Shin thinking!? Poor Heisuke's got an impending disaster with Saya and some of his summer flings/one night stands both attending tonight. Just how much blood is going to be shed at this party?!**_

 _ **Find out next chapter with me! =)**_


	44. Part III - Halloween Hysterics, Part II

_**Seems two weeks or so is my new time it takes to finish a chapter. Work just really gets to you sometimes. Why did no one mention that when I was young? Bah! Anyway, here is the next installment!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Forty Four**_

 _ **Halloween Hysterics, Part II**_

 _ **"It'll be good for you, Heisuke!"**_

He could hear Sano and Shinpachi's words over that summer almost mocking him now, though at the time it had been a good idea, in some ways. He'd been able to sort his own feelings out somewhat, though it never occurred to him that it would blow up in his face in quite this way.

"Heisuke, you're so nervous it's making me twitch." Saya's golden eyes trailed him in concern, making him even more nervous. Part of him found her whole demon princess costume hilarious considering it required very little effort on her part. Heisuke actually found himself surprised, though; despite her hair usually being a glaring reminder of all the things that made him twitch, he actually preferred that natural auburn she'd inherited from Souji to the demon white, though there probably wasn't any actual way he couldn't _not_ stare at her like a fool.

 _It's hard not to be nervous when I know they're around here somewhere._ Habitually, he glanced around to try and see if the girls were nearby, though the thick fog from the machine was mostly impeding his vision, unfortunately. Adding the strobe lights into the equation made visibility beyond two or three feet almost impossible, so relaxing was something of a lost cause in Heisuke's mind.

And that wasn't even factoring in Saya's… _habit._

It was actually surprising how tactilely oriented she was, though it probably shouldn't have been; though he kept his hands mostly to himself when they were with everyone out of respect (and a strong desire not to get killed by certain sword crazy idiots), Saya was always touching him in some way whenever she got a chance. It wasn't even necessarily meant to be a teasing or in any way seductive type of touch sometimes either, though she _did_ often use it to her advantage; mostly to tease and otherwise mess with him to the point of distraction.

Not that Heisuke minded one bit. On the contrary, he enjoyed being able to touch her and did so as much as possible. (Enough that Souji really would kill him, though he was the last thing he generally thought about in those moments.) All the weird facts of her life took a back seat whenever her slim fingers wrapped around his arm or brushed against the inside of his wrist – her favorite place to touch him whenever they were among their group of friends and she actually had to behave.

Who knew just touching a wrist could be such a turn on though?

She did so now, brushing her fingers in a feather light touch against the underside of his wrist, and Heisuke nearly fell over his own feet as he jerked to a stop to meet her amused gaze. Where once the golden eyes of her demon appearance would've unnerved him, it was impossible for him to actually see anyone but Saya now whether she looked at him from behind green or gold eyes. She was just Saya.

A very amused and obviously _laughing at him_ Saya.

"It's not the most comfortable feeling, you know," he pouted in response with a slight scowl. The petulant expression was ill suited since he was supposed to be one of the "Four Horseman", though he still thought they just looked like hosts in their different colored suits. His placement as "Famine" in particular made Heisuke want to hit Shin, who'd deemed it perfect for him.

 _Just because I can actually go longer than a week without sex...it's not like I want to either, baka Shinpatsu!_

 _Especially when I have a girlfriend standing before me in a dress so tight I can't even figure how she got into it in the first place._ Compared to his all black attire, Saya was mostly in all whites and golds and attracting more than a few appreciative looks. Heisuke had to stare down several guys who looked as if they might approach. Though none did, one or two had looked at him and snorted in clear disbelief, obviously finding him wanting in some way. He had their faces in particular memorized for future retribution.

Saya, of course, was either oblivious or outright ignoring his personal upheaval, instead wrapping her arms around his as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Since they were almost the same height (he was actually 4cm* taller than she was now, to his relief, though Sanan had told him it was unlikely he'd grow much more), she fit perfectly there as they found a quiet corner on the first floor and just stood still for a few moments. "What, do you think I'm going to trade stories with these girls or something if I come across them?"

"No." _I don't want you seeing them at all._ Heisuke wasn't particularly proud of himself about sleeping with those girls. If anything, he still felt a small amount of guilt over it even though…well, they'd enjoyed themselves, too. _Enough to call me a few times after that for some fun, even though I never answered back._

"I didn't exactly expect you to be a monk while I was gone, either." Heisuke had the distinct feeling she was rolling her eyes at him, though her face betrayed none of it like her voice did. That dry, chiding, and borderline mocking tone was tempered only by the genuine smile she wore while using it.

If he was smart, he'd leave it at that. She was essentially telling him she was alright with whatever he'd done; a normal guy would be thrilled to be let off the hook, but he _wasn't_ normal. Very little in his life actually _was_ normal, though Heisuke found he cared far less about that than he used to. Instead, he said in a hesitant mutter, "Did you...? I mean..." He stumbled over his words, unable to force them out because he knew how _stupid_ it was to ask. _Why am I trying to even ask? I don't even want to know!_ "Gah, never mind!" He shook his head sharply, frustrated, and there really was no missing the unusually girly giggle Saya let slip as she watched him.

"You're adorable when your jealous," she laughed after a moment, using the tie he had on to tug him closer for a moment and stare up at him from under her long lashes that had the faintest traces of gold glitter clinging to them, further accentuating the color of her eyes. "Maybe I'll get us a drink, hmm? I think you could use an extra shot or two to loosen up, Heisuke."

 _Yeah...a drink sounds good right now._ It didn't escape his notice that she didn't actually even attempt to answer his question before she walked off to grab said drinks, though he _had_ said to forget it. _Stop acting like a neurotic girl, idiot. Even if she DID see people...it's not like you didn't either. So it doesn't matter either way. There's no way she DIDN'T at least get hit on, looking like she does._ The combination of Chizuru's face with Souji's sharper features did lend themselves to a more startling beauty then the girl-next-door version he typically attributed to Chizuru. Even Soushi, when he thought about it, was more beautiful then classically handsome as a man too.

 _Get it together, Heisuke!_ He smacked his cheeks twice, visibly rallying himself. _You're out with a hot girl who actually returns your feelings and you're blowing it. Tonight is a night for FUN! So when she gets back, sweep Saya right off her feet!_ His mental chiding actually took on Sano's voice part way through, though it didn't make it any less true. Once she got back, he'd pull out the charm and show her a good time.

That was the initial plan, anyway.

When ten minutes became twenty, his enthusiasm managed to morph itself into a pretty decent amount of concern. Logically, he knew she was unlikely to be in any physical danger considering the large gap in strength between her and the average human man when she had her demon side active like tonight. Plus, Kyo was meandering around somewhere as well and despite his tendency to tease her, Heisuke knew he wouldn't actually let Saya come to any harm. He was, in fact, relieved she finally seemed to be taking the time to sit back and 'smell the roses' the last time they'd spoken of her. Heisuke actually found his advice to be more useful than Shin's too, though Kyo did still like messing with him too.

He was just about to hit the steps leading to the second floor where the bar for tonight had been setup when he heard the sound of a very definitely _female_ shriek. Instinct had him taking the steps two at a time, though the back of his mind did register that the pitch of the voice was too high to be Saya's. The minute he made it to the top he confirmed it himself, seeing his girlfriend leaning against the bar with a smile that Heisuke recognized as one that could've been ripped right off of Souji's face. She seemed far too pleased with herself to have done nothing involving said scream and he followed her gaze to the source of the commotion as he came to lean against the bar beside her, blinking at the unexpected scene before him. "What the...?"

"It's a fun night, Heisuke," Saya laughed, eyes alight with a spark of deviltry as she lifted a glass filled with amber liquid and offered it to him. It tasted good, whatever it was, and burned his throat in a pleasant way as it went down easily – which was good, seeing as he felt like he needed another of whatever it was when he realized she _had_ been waylaid…and by the women he really _hadn't_ wanted her to come across.

"Long time no see, Heisuke-kun." _What was her name?_ He _did_ feel slightly guilty that it didn't automatically come to him. From the tone with which she said his name and the look on her otherwise beautiful face, clearly she knew he'd forgotten too.

 _Emi. That was her name._ Heisuke stared from Saya, who made him think of a wolf ready to strike with the look on her face, and to Emi, who was glaring furiously as she picked herself out of the bobbing-for-apples trough where she'd clearly fallen, and swallowed _loudly._

 _Aw, shit._

* * *

Hajime _hated_ parties.

Despite popular theory, it wasn't because of the socialization aspect of it. He didn't actually mind talking to people - enjoyed it even, most of the times. What he hated was the stupidity alcohol brought out in people - more so now, even, than it did back in the old days. He'd been keeping an eye on Chizuru and Isa in particular because of it, seeing as the former was intent on ignoring Souji for at least a little while longer. And while Isa was perfectly at ease with the attention they were garnering (was, in fact, encouraging it from what he could see), Chizuru was not and it _showed_. She had that weary look Hajime recognized from her early days with the Shinsengumi when she'd believed they might kill her at any moment; it was the same look that was drawing all the wrong kinds of attention, too.

"Leave." Staring down the inebriated man, Hajime glared at him darkly until his drunken brain caught up with his instincts and he disappeared, clearly intimidated. He was the fourth or so he'd caught eyeing Chizuru like she were a wounded antelope just waiting for him to swoop in and grab. By rights, this should've probably been _Souji's_ job, but Hajime doubted he would've merely intimidated the stupid men.

 _He'd_ probably beat them to death.

Souji knew what he was doing too, joining him at the piece of wall Hajime was mostly sticking to, as it afforded him the best overall view of the place. "You're no fun, Hajime-kun," he pouted, though it was half-hearted at best. "Though I guess I can't blame you. We did promise Sanan-san there would be no police."

"We wouldn't have to worry if you would simply apologize," he pointed out, his tone slightly waspish. "She's as stubborn as you are."

 _That_ made him laugh outright - an unnerving sound considering his costume. He'd been feeling nostalgic (and, more than likely, lazy) and was dressed in his Shinsengumi blues - complete with his sword, which Hajime _seriously_ questioned the wisdom of. Self-restraint wasn't a term he'd use to describe his friend on even the best of days, though in a pinch Hajime at least had his own blade with him.

 _Souji wasn't the only one feeling nostalgic._ Glancing down, he eyed the western uniform he'd worn a lifetime ago in no small amount of confusion. Unlike most of their old clothes which were replicas of the originals, _these_ were the real ones - complete with the smell that accompanied them having been in storage for a while. _How did Saya get her hands on these? WHY would she have them? They would've naturally been passed along to Tsutomu, amongst my other things._ Hajime hadn't kept much in terms of his old things, but he'd kept this uniform in a rare fit of nostalgia. It'd reminded him, in the later years of his life, of those days in the Shinsengumi since keeping his blue haori had been out of the question and potentially dangerous.

Of course, she _was_ Souji's child. Despite her past which would probably give Hajime an ulcer if he knew the whole story of it, she did have a pretty strong sentimental streak. She may very well have stolen it from his family at some point, for all he knew. It was, really, the most likely scenario to explain it being in her possession.

"You have no idea, Hajime-kun." Souji's expression softened, eyes tracking Chizuru easily despite the fog being produced by the machine in the back and the strobing lights that were even making _his_ eyes twitch. "It's one of her better points, actually." He pushed off the wall then, stretching his arms as his eyes narrowed with purpose. "Of course, still not more so than I am."

 _No one on this Earth can be more stubborn than you._ Hajime sighed audibly in exasperation, waving him away. "No such person exists, Souji…"

As Souji disappeared, his form slowly swallowed by the thick plumes of fog, Hajime could _still_ hear his laughter echoing in the air, like some serial killer disappearing to find his next victim.

"He does that on purpose, doesn't he?"

He didn't _jump,_ but his spine did snap straight so abruptly it was a miracle it didn't snap in two. Turning to meet her familiar gaze, Hajime cleared his throat as he composed himself and nodded. "He's always had a fondness for dramatic flair." His eyes took in her costume before settling off to the side in slight embarrassment. He would _never_ get used to how much…skin could be shown and still be appropriate. And while Tokio's witch dress was hardly the most scandalous one out there (was, in fact, fairly conservative in comparison to even Isa's), he could feel a flush rushing up his neck and to his ears as he tried to avoid staring like a fool.

 _Besides, I already know she has a perfectly fine…chest._

"Your costume is very becoming." In her usual guileless way, Tokio reached over and tugged a bit at the fabric of his coat's sleeve, frowning thoughtfully. "What are you supposed to be?"

"A…swordsman." She tugged at his collar next and Hajime swallowed with some effort at her proximity. "The uniform is one used during the later years of the Bakumatsu, during its close, by a fairly well known Aizu samurai." _Strictly speaking, that's even the absolute truth._ "Is Junya-san not with you?"

"He's gone off to save Ryo-san from getting into trouble." She seemed surprisingly fine about being ditched, more or less. Personally, it made Hajime question Junya's ability to think, considering leaving a lady alone was beyond _foolish._ In the back of his mind, he could feel a spark of honest irritation at the elder Ayakashi brother, though he managed to squash it before he could grab his sword and go thwack the boy with it. _Even_ _ **Souji**_ _has more sense than that…_ "Besides, I think there were a few girls he was hoping to chat up."

 _A few…what?_ Anger bled quickly to confusion, frowning at the almost _amused_ tone of her voice and slight quirk of a smile that was being partially obscured by her large witches' hat. "Ah…were you not…together?"

"We went on a date or two," she confirmed; Hajime just barely managed to halt the grimace her response triggered in him despite already knowing _that_ much. "Both of us agreed we make better friends, though."

"…Oh." The startled response slipped from his lips without any conscious thought on his part.

"You look almost disappointed, Hajime-san." She _almost_ sounded amused, though he couldn't quite tell as his mind struggled to adjust to the new bit of information. _Clearly, he is an idiot in recognizing a good woman when he sees one._

"Not disappointed." _Quite the opposite._ "Surprised. I had thought Junya-san to be not quite a fool as this."

"He's not all that bad," she chided, mildly with a small laugh. "A little unlucky though, perhaps."

"How so?" 'Unlucky' wouldn't have been the word he'd have used to describe the young man, but then even he could admit he was somewhat biased.

Tokio looked at him squarely at that and Hajime knew that expression meant he was missing some vital piece of what-should-be-obvious information, though he was sincerely at a loss as he merely returned her gaze and blinked. Finally, she dropped her eyes to the ground and shook her head with a murmur of, "I suppose it can't be helped." She chuckled then, mostly to herself, and when her gaze returned to meet his, Hajime's spine actually creaked from the sudden stiffness in his back and shoulders. "Buy me a drink?" Tokio's lip quirked as she regarded him, and he found himself feeling both dumbfounded and torn. He wasn't deluding himself into believing he didn't know what that kind of expression was – he wasn't that deluded – but to be quite honest he hadn't considered the idea that _she_ might show interest in him _first._ _And it's not as if I'm not interested..._

"…As you wish." Perhaps it was the feel of his old uniform and the confidence of having his sword at his side, but he heard the words fall from his lips before he could even really think of all the reasons he _shouldn't_ answer that smile of hers. _Of course, she always did know how to get me to do anything she wanted. That, it seems, hasn't changed at all._

She took his offered arm with a smile, the expression lighting up her face in a way that actually made him ache inside. It was a physical pain, triggered by the emotions she'd always been able to pull out from him, and Hajime's fingers twitched as he had the intense urge just to brush the stray strand of hair that was tickling the smooth skin of her cheek.

Fortunately, he at least had a _little_ self-restraint left.

On the second floor where the makeshift bar was, his attention was slightly diverted from the distraction that was Tokio when he saw the familiar figure of Saya there – and without Heisuke. She was also clearly in something of a disagreement with the tall brunette woman who was more or less pinning her against the bar as well. Obviously, said woman was hoping to intimidate, but Saya didn't seem particularly concerned about her. In fact, she had a look on her face Hajime recognized only _too well_ – an expression he often had seen on her sire's face, actually.

 _And here I thought it would be Souji who started it..._

"Ah, now I know who you are." He and Tokio were close enough to clearly make out their conversation at this point and Hajime actually grimaced at the blatantly forced airheaded tone and high pitch of her voice. _As if she doesn't possess Souji's unwholesomely sharp memory and intelligence...ha._ "You must be one of Heisuke's summer flings." With those golden eyes full of patronizing scorn, Saya was a demon at her finest. They'd made talking down to someone an art form and she was more than skilled in that particular area it seemed. And as if the gaze weren't a dead giveaway, her heavy sigh certainly made it crystal clear. "There's no accounting for taste, it seems..."

"Bitch!" The slap was _loud_ as her head jerked sharply to the side. Hajime barely grabbed Tokio's arm before she could step in, indignation clear. Were it not for the fact that Saya started laughing just then, she may have even broken free of his grip regardless of his warning and given the taller girl a piece of her mind. The unexpected laugh, however, thru Tokio for enough of a loop to halt that idea. "Getting arrogant just because he's sniffing at your skirts for now?" From the bright flush on the girl's face, she was clearly inebriated, and Hajime knew a stab in the dark or a reaction when he heard one. Even knowing that, he really did have to wince as she snapped out with a cruel twist of her red painted lips, "He's sniffed at a lot of others, you know. You'll be discarded as soon as he gets a good taste of you like the rest of us, honey."

Though the grin on Saya's face curled wider, her expression looked more mocking than amused. "Oh, no. Arrogance is a genetic default in my family." Though her face remained as it was, her tone had clearly dropped several degrees cooler as she said with razor sharp ice practically clinging to every syllable, "I don't need a discarded reject of his to be talking to me about him, though. The very idea… _annoys_ me."

Hajime was moving even before Heisuke's ex could raise her hand, though the back of his mind knew Saya was in no actual physical danger from what was ultimately just a scorned _human_ female. He was more concerned about what _Saya_ would do if she got touched again, considering she didn't seem all that fine about Heisuke's…unfortunate summer choices…despite the assurances she'd been giving him for the last week or so to the contrary. He stepped between them, one hand pressing against Saya to keep her more or less leaning back against the bar, while the other strained to move the inebriated girl out of Saya's personal space and away from potential danger.

He didn't push at her hard by any means, but inebriation did nothing for balance. Her ankle bent as the high heel of her shoes gave out from beneath her and the light force of his shove was all it took, really, to send her reeling backwards, arms spinning out wildly as she ended up crashing, of all places, into the large trough that had been filled with water for apple bobbing. Granted, it was more like an activity geared for the female attendees to get themselves wet and tease their chosen companions for the night, though even those who'd been standing around just watched as the young woman went butt first into the water with a shriek, arms and legs hanging numbly over the sides in shock.

"You _bastard!"_

The shrill cry of indignant rage was nearly drowned out entirely by roaring laughter, Saya actually bent over at the waist for a moment in merriment. No trace of the earlier irritation was present, seemingly evaporating into thin air the minute the other girl hit the water. Saya had actually managed to compose herself somewhat when Hajime saw Heisuke hit the top of the steps with wide-eyed apprehension, immediately moving to her side and not even noticing they were there.

"Perhaps we should go?" Tokio suggested, lips twitching as if _she_ wanted to laugh, too, but had the presence of mind not to out of human decency.

"Ah." He turned away as Heisuke stared between the two women with what could only be described as an ' _oh shit'_ look, smiling slightly himself in amusement. "They'll be fine from here." Mostly from really old habits, he settled his hand at the small of her back without thinking, guiding Tokio towards the other end of the bar where he could watch for an impending disaster, but not necessarily be part of it. He realized his error when he felt her stiffen in surprise, jerking it away quickly as if burned. "Many apologies. I don't know what came over me…I didn't think…"

"I-it's fine." Her head tilted downwards, her wide-brimmed witch's hat obscuring his view of her face, but he got the very clear impression that she was embarrassed. "Just surprised me, is all." She raised her head then, confirming that her face was indeed red…about as red as he knew his probably was, from the way he could feel it _burning._ "I don't mind it at all, either. So…how about those drinks?"

"Yeah." He nodded rapidly, swallowing nervously as he summoned over the bartender for the night who he vaguely recognized from one of his history classes. "Right. OK." A drink sounded _really_ good at that moment. Perhaps it might even calm the rapid pounding of his heart that he could hear in his ears.

He could hope, anyway.

* * *

 _It never used to be this hard._

She wasn't mad...not really. Mostly, Chizuru felt frustrated at this point as she sipped at the fruity cocktail Isa had grabbed for her. It was _strong_ and made her taste buds tingle unpleasantly; she'd never had a taste for alcohol and had a poor tolerance for it anyway. The whole situation was so irritating, however, that she'd just accepted the drink with little protest.

Souji was a...frustrating individual, to put it mildly. Time hadn't actually changed that it seemed and if anything the mesh of memories seemed to bring it out even more so. He didn't realize it, but Chizuru had noticed of all the men, Souji's old personality seemed to have stuck around the most once the memories had settled. This wasn't altogether a bad thing, but Chizuru had to wonder if some of their current problems didn't actually stem from the fact that he was trying _not_ to be like his old self so much.

 _Even going out has become awkward._ He'd taken her on actually dates too, as she'd asked, though there would always be an awkwardness to them that had made them both uncomfortable after a while. Her feelings for him hadn't changed, either – of that, Chizuru was absolutely certain. In her mind, it was a forgone conclusion that there would never be anyone else for her except him – quirks and all.

 _It was so much easier, back in the old days._ Granted, even then it wasn't as if they'd went on dates. Just doing the day to day chores together had been fun because they were together. It didn't have to be a special outing, though they'd been nice the rare times when the fancy had struck him.

 _I should talk to him about this, I think._ Chizuru sighed heavily, leaning against the wall and only distantly aware that Isa had disappeared – off to dance with one of the many men who'd been eyeing her in interest all night. _We've been so set on doing all the things we didn't get a chance to last time, but maybe that was the wrong idea? Truthfully, it's kind of annoying trying to 'date' each other now because I DO just want us to be like how we were. If we go out to dinner, great, but more than anything I just want us to be able to sit and talk about anything and everything without feeling so..._

"You shouldn't space out so much, Chizuru-san." The new male voice made her blink out of her thoughts, glancing up to see Saya's friend Junya leaning over her with one arm braced against the wall above her head, though his face was turned to glare over his shoulder at some men she could vaguely see drifting away in obvious disappointment. "Saka-chan wasn't kidding when she said you attract trouble, huh?"

"Junya-kun." Another hand tapped her on the shoulder and Chizuru smiled more naturally. "And Ryo-kun. It's been a while."

Ryo returned the smile, though it was sheepish. "So it has, Chizuru-san. Souji-san isn't with you?"

Chizuru looked downwards, sighing without thinking. "No. I'm...kind of avoiding him at the moment. He annoyed me earlier…though I'm not even actually annoyed anymore so much as just thinking about things now."

"Don't think about things too much. You miss all sorts of opportunities if you overthink things." Junya grinned as he said it, though a sigh escaped him as he chuckled ruefully, "Kind of the poster boy for it, at this point." As if he knew exactly where to look, Chizuru followed his gaze upwards to the second floor, smiling sympathetically as she caught a brief flash of white hair. His expression was wistful, lamenting what might've been, before his normal good cheer returned as quickly as it'd left. "You can stick with us, if you'd like." He sighed melodramatically, hand to his heart. "It seems I am destined to only be my brother's keeper for the rest of my life. Even Tokio-chan is wholly occupied by someone else."

Despite herself, Chizuru chuckled. _I bet I even know who. Good for Hajime-san._ "Perhaps, though I don't think Ryo-san needs much help." She motioned a few feet away to where said boy was conversing with a young woman dressed as a nurse, seemingly oblivious to her obviously interested overtures.

Junya's face fell; almost comically so. "Uso!"

They were good company for a little bit, at least. Chizuru stuck with them and chatted mostly about their memories of Saya, eager to honestly hear anything about her life when they'd known her. Ryo actually tugged her out to dance briefly, though it'd been mostly to test whether or not he remembered how to. "It was never high on my list of priorities to learn," he'd said with that sheepish smile Chizuru had quickly learned to associate with him. He was a smart guy, but definitely had a less aggressively male bearing than the rest of the men who made up her world. It was part of why she'd taken to him so easily, truthfully. _And he reminds me a little bit of Soushi too, in some ways._

It was actually during her attempts at dancing with Junya (mostly because he kept making her laugh too hard to be able to dance properly) that Souji caught up with her. She knew it was him before she even turned around and she honestly couldn't even remember why she'd been annoyed with him earlier, immediately grabbing onto him with a beaming smile.

"You've been making me chase you all night trying to apologize, Chizu-chi," he growled playfully, his eyes sparkling with obvious humor as he looked down at her affectionately, "And here you are having a good time, not even upset."

"I was thinking on things." Looking behind her, she waved as Junya and Ryo slipped away to give them privacy, arguing amicably in that way only siblings could. "We do need to talk, Souji."

"Uh oh." Despite his words, he didn't seem particularly concerned at all. "I _am_ sorry I teased you about being jealous. It was mean."

"You're always mean." Her own words were tempered by her own affectionate smile, running a hand over the familiar blue haori that brought back...a lot of memories. Most of them were even pleasant. "I think we're going about this the wrong way."

"Oh?" One arm slipped into place comfortably around her waist, keeping her pulled close as he more or less tugged her so they were in as private a corner as possible. "I'm inclined to agree, actually, though I'm curious what brought this on."

"The slow courting is nice and all, but it was never...us." She toyed with the neck of his inner uniform, smiling ruefully. "I'm not sure why, but it feels as if both of us took in a lot of our past when everything regarding he memories...settled."

"Probably," he admitted with a small sigh. "Hijikata-san thinks they'll go away eventually, but I actually agree with Sanan-san. I think I'm just naturally a little closer to what I was then rather than what I was in the present. But I _don't_ want you to feel like you missed out on anything. You should know me better than anyone though, Chizu-chi... _slow_ was never my preferred speed."

Chizuru couldn't quite hold her snort. _No. You never much liked doing anything slow._ "Perhaps we should just…do what instincts tell us. It worked well for us once before." _Only this time it doesn't quite feel like he'll disappear if we DO take some things slow._ Part of their rather fast relationship had been because of the tuberculosis and the limited time they'd known they had together. Taking it slow hadn't ever registered as an option, though even with it now possible most of her just wanted to keep him all to herself. Just the two of them.

So when she thought about another girl actually trying to steal him away, she felt _irritated._ Chizuru didn't like the selfish side of her that only he seemed able to trigger in her. Only Souji seemed to ever bring it out, either, so having him tease her about being jealous kind of…set her off a bit.

"Oh?" His eyes sparkled, intrigued and just a bit mischievous. "What are your instincts telling you, Chizu-chi?"

 _They tell me to wipe that smirk off your face._ It was her turn to smile, though the expression wasn't one she typically let slip. It was more something native to the present rather than an artifact of the past as well; she wouldn't have dared to be as bold in the past, given how cripplingly shy she was. Souji's grin visibly faltered in his surprise, blinking in momentary confusion, and Chizuru took that moment to pounce on him.

Rather literally.

Some of it, she realized in the back of her mind, was from the liquid courage she'd indulged in earlier. Inhibitions relaxed and things she'd usually simply contemplate doing in the privacy of her mind suddenly sounded like _really good ideas_ to implement in practice. And realistically, even on a bad day, it wasn't all that difficult for Chizuru to find a reason to want to jump onto Souji. He was more than just pleasing to the eye even at his worst.

The sudden attack, at least, succeeded in shocking him mute – the knowledge made her smile against his lips that were more or less frozen in disbelief. The force of her body colliding with his sent him stumbling back until he smacked into the wall, arms automatically coming to rest under her thighs that were only just covered by the layered lacy skirt Isa had somehow managed to convince her was a good idea. Or the corset which she'd mostly been able to forget about until that moment and how _restricting_ it was. Chizuru still didn't think she fit very well for a "Victorian Gothic" style, but from the appreciative gaze he wore, she wasn't going to complain. She'd mostly agreed to the costume, anyway, in a fit of petulance just to get a reaction out of him.

 _Mission accomplished, there._ Arms wrapped tightly around his neck and legs wrapped securely around his waist, his arms were the only thing keeping her from falling onto the ground. Souji didn't seem bothered at all by the added burden of her weight though, standing there and letting his one hand run up and down her leg from the top of her knee-high boots to just barely under the highest cut part of the skirt, flirting dangerously close to places he only knew from memory alone.

"You should really listen to your instincts more often," he grinned, a slight breathless quality to his voice that made her smile, pleased. "To hell with slow?"

"Yes." Her own breathing was quickened, staring into the face of this man that conjured so many complex feelings inside of her, regardless of the era. It was impossible to separate what was current and what was artifacts from another time period – everything she felt was multiplied and made more complex by the memories of the all too brief but intense memories they'd shared in that other time. Trying to take it slow and not let that past affect the present had been the wrong tack to take.

 _ **Fall in love with him again.**_ That was what Kin had said to her at one point, hadn't she? To find out who he was _now_. She hadn't realized the problem with that at the time, however. _How do you fall in love with someone again when you never stopped to begin with? Souji is just Souji, incorrigible tease with a larger than average mean streak._

 _My husband of 2 and a half years before death separated us._

 _And now he's still the man in my heart in this new life that has only barely begun to be lived._

"Will you not greet me properly after so long, Souji-san?" She purposefully adopted a softer, shyer tone, though Chizuru couldn't quite keep her smile off her face. _The past will always be part of us – part of what makes up this relationship._

 _Perhaps the best path for us is to just roll with it._

His hands on her thighs gripped them almost painfully, growling what sounded like a curse under his breath as he reversed their positions so her back was against the wall and some of the burden on his arms was eased. "Don't do that, Chizuru," he warned in a tone that was definitely not entirely controlled.

 _That always was a trigger for you, wasn't it?_ She knew exactly what buttons she was pressing – they were very specific ones, in fact. He kissed her hard enough that it would be a miracle if her lips weren't bruised, though she matched his fervor with her own for several long minutes. The heels of her boots dug into his back so hard it had to hurt, but he only laughed at the sensation. Souji moved one of his hands to grab a fist full of her hair as if she were a spirit he could catch in his hands by willpower alone, sighing against her kiss swollen lips, "So much better…"

Chizuru laughed, leaning back as he tried to kiss her again and unwinding herself from his body despite his very pointed scowl. "Not here," she sighed in fond exasperation, reaching up to caress his cheek and trace the edges of his lips. "Can't have too much fun, Souji."

"That's not possible, Chizu-chi," he sighed, though it was followed by his usual edged grin. "We _will_ continue this… _discussion_ though. _In depth._ "

" _Maybe_ after you get me a drink." She did feel incredibly warm and thirsty…

Souji opened his mouth as if to comment but clearly thought better of it as he shut his mouth and just shook his head. "When did you learn how to be such a tease?" he wondered out loud to no one in particular.

Chizuru just smiled at him sweetly. "I learned from the best, dear."

It at least made him chuckle as he turned to go get them some drinks, shaking his head as he scratched at it in an unusually sheepish display.

"…Well played, Chizuru-san. I didn't know you had it in you."

She stilled, her playful mood evaporating as the voice that made its way to her ears actually chilled the very blood in her veins despite its tone being surprisingly dispassionate. _It's can't be. My ears are playing tricks on me._ Still, she steeled herself as she turned to see the speaker slowly stepping out of the shadows like a phantom, rather fittingly decked out in what seemed like a black and white joker costume interpretation. The fog was thick enough to block her view of them somewhat, but not enough for her to _not_ be able to identify them.

There was no way she could ever _forget_ that face.

"Kaoru…"

* * *

 _ **Ah, and lets just leave that little bomb there…XD. I still had that lying in wait for AGES.**_

 _ **It was about damn time Chizuru finally figured stuff out. Admittedly, much of her thoughts about her own relationship with Souji were the ones I was having as I tried to think on WHY these two lovely people just would NOT allow me to write them any proper romance scenes. They've been mostly getting mad or awkward with each other and it was ANNOYING. Frustrating, really. But I wonder how this latest development will make them progress…? Hahaha.**_

 _ **Ah, and Hajime-kun. Tokio-chan is the one who actually had to make this first proverbial move after all. XD. Poor Junya has rotten luck in picking girls though…and less game then his younger brother too!**_

 _ **Ah, and Heisuke...yeah, he still has some pretty crappy ass luck. So hard to be such a stud. XD!**_

 _ **Anyway, hopefully everyone enjoyed this chapter and will look forward to the next one! See you there!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Where we find out how the engagement party went, the conclusion to the Halloween party hosted by our beloved 4 Horsemen, and Kaoru hits the scene with a shocking little twist!**_


	45. Part III - Halloween Hysterics, Part III

_**Reality bites. I'm glad most of FoYL:R was at least out before life start taking up my time in such a huge way. These last few chapters will follow my current pattern, more than likely, of taking 3 weeks to finish unless things change unexpectedly. Which…is always possible, though not likely. Sigh. Anyway, after a bit of a wait, please enjoy the "Halloween Hysterics conclusion"!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Forty Five**_

 _ **Halloween Hysterics, Part III**_

All things considered, Kin figured it could've gone much worse.

"It's an endearing trait that you have such an abysmal tolerance for alcohol," Keisuke had noted on more than one occasion with blatant affection and a gentle smile that had never failed to do ridiculous things to her heart. Who could blame her, really, for falling in love with him when she was younger when he gave such an open expression? Especially when it wasn't always possible for him to be so honest with his feelings.

The smile she woke up to that morning wasn't that smile, however. His expression was politely guarded, though Kin could see the tightly reigned rage in his eyes, flickering in the gray depths like a wolf straining against the chains tying it down.

The night had started nicely enough; Keisuke had introduced her to everyone of importance – most of which being older gentlemen that were on the hospital's board of directors and very clearly expected _BIG THINGS_ from "Yamanami-kun". That was probably one of the harder parts of the night, truthfully. She was so used to Souji and the others referring to him as "Sanan" at this point that hearing people call him "Yamanami-kun" and "Yamanami-sensei" sounded odd despite her having known him by said name initially in the first place.

"The reading of my name changed over the years," he noted one particular night while they were in bed and he was actually feeling more forthcoming than usual about the past. Kin always asked him about it, though she never expected much to be answered. A lot of it seem to be a sore subject for him. "I'll answer to either, truthfully, though I still have moments when I think people are calling for someone else when they say 'Yamanami'."

The look in Keisuke's eyes at present, she imagined, was the look he probably had when he was fighting in Kyoto. Kin knew him to be one of the kindest and gentlest men she knew, but there were definitely moments where she could see his fighting spirit just as easily as one could see Shin's or even Toshizo's. _He just hides everything so much better than the others._ That ruthless and calculating fighter was a part of him as much as the kind and gentle doctor was, though she never got to see it much except for the rare times _he_ drank too much and lost a lot of his ability to hide that 'unpleasant' side of himself. Kin never thought of that part of him as unpleasant, however. And she most certainly wasn't scared of him, though sometimes it seemed like Keisuke thought she might be if he let her see it for longer than brief flashes at a time.

She reached up to touch his face; from the way he jolted, Keisuke hadn't even noticed she'd awoken until then. "Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid in front of anyone."

"Not in front of anyone who matters," he promised, though Kin heard the unspoken more than clearly. _Shit. So I DID do something stupid._ "Mitsu and I caught on relatively quickly."

"I only had one glass of champagne." One glass, Kin knew, she could tolerate without issue. It was when she had more than one glass of _anything_ that the trouble started. And she _never_ remembered anything she did.

"Your sparkling cider was spiked." Though his face didn't change, Keisuke's expression somehow turned ten degrees colder all the same. "Eiji's idea of a joke. He did it all the time in med school, too, for his own amusement. We've had...words regarding this."

Instinctively, Kin looked at his knuckles; if his 'discussion' had involved his fists at any point (and she privately hoped it had, _the bastard)_ , his skin wasn't giving it away at all. "Mother was beside herself about it this morning, though _her_ ire is more with whoever it was on our staff that he paid off to slip the pill into your drink in the first place."

"This _morning?"_ She jolted up, nearly smacking her head into his as she looked at the clock and realized it was already inching toward late afternoon. "The restaurant!"

"Junya-kun has it taken care of." He pushed her back down, more or less leaning over her with his hands firmly set on either of her shoulders. His face was close enough that their noses almost touched, the last remnants of the liquor he'd had last night tickling her sense of smell like a whisper of memory at the back of her mind. "The drug itself should be out of your system, but you're still probably going to feel its affects for a few more hours."

"What the hell did I do?" The question was more focused toward herself as she stared into his eyes, narrowed as they were and watching her with a closeness that was unnerving. Granted, he watched her all the time, but Keisuke had a wide array of expressions if you paid attention closely and this was the only one that she didn't particularly enjoy. Kin tended to think of it as his 'doctor face' – the one he gave when he wanted people to see only what he wanted them to. It was, in essence, a wholly dishonest expression that certainly had its place, but most _certainly_ wasn't here staring at her.

"…" Keisuke actually _looked away,_ tongue clicking inside his cheek in an unusually annoyed expression of irritation.

"Keisuke." She physically poked him in the side, making him jerk with enough force that one might've thought she'd punched him. "Tell me. The last thing I remember is standing with you and being introduced to Yamaguchi-san…I think it was? The big politician that contributes substantial funds to one of your mother's charities."

He stayed quiet, brooding over his thoughts, but fortunately the door to the room she'd been given opened and revealed Mitsu, who'd obviously overheard her last question as she said, "Don't mind him, Kin. He's still a bit upset because it took him so long to realize you were acting oddly. He enjoyed having you hang onto him all night."

" _Mitsu."_ Were it anyone else, the ice in his tone would've scared them witless. Even Kin could feel how the temperature in the room dropped twenty degrees, eyes bouncing between her older sister and her fiancé who was as agitated as she'd ever seen him.

" _Keisuke."_ Mitsu's tone was just as cool, but with the added layer of patronization Kin had heard many times before when she'd overhear her sister on work calls with medical suppliers. To her, she said with several degrees more warmth, "To anyone else, it was hardly noticeable, Kin. You were mostly clinging on his arm and looking at him like you used to in junior high."

That, of course, was the nicest way she could say 'lovesick fool'. Kin's face felt hot as she sank under the covers with a groan, hiding her head. "Mitsu-nee…"

Mitsu chuckled softly, patting her head as she would when she was younger and sick. "It was quite adorable, really, which I imagine is why Keisuke was enjoying himself so much. To the unaware, you are quite the devoted fiancée. There was little doubt as to why he would marry you, considering how you looked at him."

"Shouldn't you be seeing to Toshizo-kun?" Keisuke wondered pointedly; Kin could just imagine the look on his face as he said that, judging from his tone. His voice was the most expressive thing about him, projecting each nuance of emotion that his face had been trained not to. She'd dedicated every change of inflection to memory over the years so that she knew exactly what he always felt, regardless of how well his facial expression masked it.

 _This one definitely says he's annoyed…and embarrassed._ The latter was certainly rare to hear from him, but she'd figured it out early enough when people would tease him about her blatant crush. It was mortifying for her at the time, but hindsight had shown her a lot of things she hadn't noticed in the heat of the moment.

"I do indeed; he's probably having a meltdown given our current situation." Despite a slightly annoyed click of her tongue, Mitsu didn't _sound_ worried. _What situation is she talking about, though? I thought everything with them was good. Stress can't be good for her or the babies right now._

As if he read her mind, Keisuke said with an exasperated sigh, "Do _try_ not to stress; the last trimester is the most important and critical. Kin should be well enough by tonight, so I figure we will head back home tomorrow morning so as to…join you and Toshizo in time for the… _fireworks._ "

"You're all heart, Keisuke." Sarcasm laced Mitsu's tone there, but though the feeling she expressed was true enough. "I leave my sister in your hands, then. Keisuke shall fill you in, Kin, and I'll see you at home tomorrow."

Kin peered over her covers just as Mitsu left, eyeing her fiancé who was still not-quite willing to make eye contact with her. "I missed something, didn't I?"

"Oh, yes. Quite the little drama." His lip twitched and he did finally look at her then, the picture of calm despite his voice still being troubled. "Mother neglected to mention she'd invited Toshizo's family as well last night, though I shouldn't be surprised about it in hind sight."

"Oh." _The same family still not aware that their youngest son is about to be a father. Well…that must've been some talk._ "Suddenly, I'm actually glad I can't remember."

The subtle reminder that she couldn't made his face tighten again and Kin winced. _Too soon for jokes then. Got it._

"You know, I actually sympathize with Okita-kun," he sighed after several tense moments, shoulders slumping as he slowly relaxed. "We were much harder men, in the past, due largely to the fighting and death all around us. In this time, not so much. When the memories came, so did those hardened psyches forged by that harsh time, though most of them managed to integrate their old selves and new selves into something…different. Better. Not Okita-kun, though. He fought it for Yukimura-kun for a while – tried to be better than what he was – but I believe the old almost _consumed_ the new for him ultimately."

"I…kind of see it." _Not quite sure where you're going with this, Keisuke, but I'll bite._ "It took him a long while to settle into his skin, but Sou-chan is still my precious baby brother whether he's a more stubborn asshole than before or not."

"It's…much the same for myself," he mused, looking unhappy by the admission. "I don't recall a whole lot beyond a detached set of memories that almost feel like they should be someone else's. I can't fathom what I was thinking in many of the choices made prior to…all of this." Uncomfortably, he met her gaze, and suddenly Kin had the distinct urge to hold him. "The only thing I can say I really do understand is the…memories involving you. The choices I made from before made in regards to you. If these memories never came, I had every intention of turning you down."

 _That…hurts._ Kin pulled herself out from under the covers to face him squarely, frowning. "What?"

"It is a stifling world." He reached over and cupped her cheek, smiling gently as he brushed his thumb over her skin in a gentle caress. "Politics and money breed some of the worst kinds of people. There are good ones too, but the great majority are more like Eiji or far worse. I was groomed to withstand this type of world from birth, like Toshizo, but he has no patience for the subtleties of intrigue and politics and rejected it from early on. Unlike my incorrigible friend, I flourished in this twisted world rife with corrupted and greedy individuals looking to one up each other and stab you in the back when your guard is down. It's something I knew I would never escape…not that I really tried to, mind you. I _understand_ how the corrupt think. How to play the politics to my advantage. I'm OK with it. I was never going to be OK with pulling _you_ into it though. Having you deal with that kind of cesspool made to smell more like roses and lilies than the festering pile of crap that it is. Involving myself with you _guaranteed_ that, so the decision was there regardless of the attraction also present as you got older."

"But you did." She was hardly mad about it, though now she felt…confused considering his earlier admission. "Why, then?"

"Because I'm the same as Okita-kun – the old consumed the new for me, rather than merge with it." Keisuke's fingers against her face twitched and Kin didn't ignore her urge to touch him this time as she more or less climbed into his lap to put herself as close to him as possible. He responded by holding her tighter, much as a child might its favorite teddy bear or blanket. "And I am a selfish man. Life is…regrettably short. It was a lesson quickly learned in the past, as you know even better than I. One must hold onto the good things when they find them…and you have always been a very good thing. Yet, I never realized something was wrong last night because I let myself simply enjoy the fact that you were looking at me as if the sun rose and set at my command." His jaw looked as if it might crack, eyes narrowing even further. "I let my guard down and you paid for it. It was a mistake I won't let happen again."

"I wasn't hurt." She was more _annoyed_ than hurt. Embarrassed too, though Kin tried not to think about that too much. "It's not like that time when death was everywhere. Granted, I may not remember much of it…the memories of that era are more vague since I died so young. But you don't have to be _that_ vigilant, Keisuke. I won't disappear just because you actually _enjoyed_ yourself for a change." To prove her point, she clenched her hand into a fist and hit his arm as hard as she could. He winced, though she had a feeling it was merely an instinctive reaction. "I just wish I could remember it. It's exceedingly difficult getting you to lighten up, you know."

"It's not my natural state, no," he admitted ruefully with a small sigh. "Staying in a constant state of weariness has worked for me, given the personalities of those I've kept around me by choice. I will…try to change it, however."

"Not too much," she chuckled, earning her somewhat of a pointed look from her exasperated fiancé. "You're more like Toshizo-san than most would think when you _do_ relax. I doubt the world could handle two of him."

"…Indeed."

Something in the way Keisuke coughed and his gaze fell away from her at that made Kin pause. It was a small thing, but she was nothing if not quite in tune with the myriad of small gestures and movements that spoke volumes about his current state of mind or what he felt at a given time. "Keisuke…what did you do?"

Thankfully, he wasn't one to beat around the bush or lie, either, though he didn't sounded particularly proud of himself as he admitted, "I may have done something that has actually made my father more thrilled with me than he's been in _years_."

 _Not that he isn't already proud of you._ She'd realized that two minutes after speaking with Yamanami Kazuma, a man just as smart and handsome as her beloved but far more outgoing and unguarded. He was a lot like Toshizo, actually, which made it easier to understand why Keisuke could handle his friend's hot-tempered personality so seamlessly. _A lot of practice dealing with hot heads._ "Something involving Eiji-yarou?"

Keisuke's lip twitched as he hugged her tightly, dropping his face so that it was in her hair as he exhaled softly. "Possibly. It isn't…out of the question either that he might not be making an appearance at any public functions for a while. Mostly to avoid some potentially uncomfortable questions."

It spoke volumes about her, probably, that it made her giddy as a school girl at the thought that he'd probably imparted a great deal of violence upon someone else. It pleased Kin to no end, actually, and she regretted not being able to see it, truthfully. She stayed curled up with Keisuke for quite a while, simply listening to his heartbeat and breathing in the rich, earthy scent that was him, though it was broken when a servant did come by eventually to inform them that dinner was ready and both of her soon-to-be in laws would be awaiting their presence.

"We better not keep them waiting." It surprised her not at all when he went to the closet and pulled out a rather nice green dress that complimented her eyes and was obviously newly bought; Keisuke had a tendency to buy her nice clothes that always fit her perfectly. "Father in particular is eager to talk your ear off. He's taken quite the liking to you."

"I'm glad; I rather like him too." Though she didn't make him leave, Kin did step behind the dressing screen in the corner of the room to change more out of habit than anything. Once she was done, she stepped out and grinned at Keisuke cheerfully, "You think he'll tell me what you did to that jerk if I ask him?"

He positively _twitched_ at that. "…Quite gleefully and enthusiastically, I'm sure." His expression alone said he _really_ didn't want her to, though he was resigned to it being brought up.

"Cheer up, Keisuke." She took his arm, leaning up to kiss his cheek as he did his own version of a sulk. "It could be worse. The others could be here to listen to this story as well."

"At least with them there are methods I can employ to make them never speak of it again." He spoke so casually, though his look was rather ominous as he said that. "I have no such option with you."

 _Ah, there's the ruthless guy who makes even Sou-chan twitch._ It was amusing whenever he came out – usually to intimidate whoever had done something stupid. Her laughter echoed in the halls behind them, though it was only high enough for him to hear that she said, "You're sexy when you're ruthless, Keisuke."

He sighed in clear exasperation at her, though Kin didn't miss the look in his eyes; a familiar dark look that promised very _good_ things for later when they returned home.

"Best we hurry," he huffed under his breath, "before I change my mind."

* * *

Hajime hated loose ends.

Nothing irritated the detective in him more than not having all the pieces of a picture in place; missing pieces of information meant there was something _he'd_ missed. And while Souji was content to forget about this secret admirer as irrelevant now that he was assured it wasn't anyone truly threat worthy, Hajime needed to know who the female was for his own peace of mind.

His search into it was proving frustratingly slow, however.

 _Having a lack of resources is part of it._ He'd had subordinates to expedite searches before; manpower. It was mitigated somewhat by this technology-driven age where all information was on the internet, but Hajime was only proficient when it came to computers and the like. He knew enough to use them for his purposes and to troubleshoot simple problems, but little more. Souji had more of a fascination and knack with them then he did.

It was redundant for him to play the security camera footage at this point; he'd watched it so much he had every second memorized at this point. Asking around campus had proven to be a dead end; no one recognized the girl in the slightly grainy image any more than he or Souji did. The angle in which it caught her profile prevented anyone from seeing much except that she had dark hair that went down to her shoulders. So he was resorting to other methods of narrowing down his search, which at least seemed to be giving him _something_ to go on.

"I still think this is a waste of time, Hajime-kun." Souji looked bored, though he himself had nothing better to do since Saya and Chizuru were off having a 'Girls Only' lunch date. It was odd, though not entirely unexpected. Hajime imagined there were some things even someone like Saya wanted to talk about without a father there – which is exactly how she tended to think of Souji judging by her usual behavior with him. It was slightly disconcerting to see, though Hajime found it largely amusing since his reluctant friend actually treated her that way too. _For all his discomfort at calling her his daughter, he's slipped into treating her like one quite easily._ "It won't change anything."

"No, it won't," he agreed. "But _I'll_ know. Narrow search perimeters to females between 18 and 23. Height is between 150cm and 160cm."

Souji typed on the computer as asked, though he shook his head as he did so. "I'd _love_ to know how you got yourself access to the university student database, Hajime-kun."

"…A favor." He didn't elaborate on it, nor did Souji ask him to. He knew better by now then to ask such things. "Narrow it further to females of wealthy or at least affluent backgrounds."

"Huh." Without looking at the screen, Souji did so, instead arching a curious eyebrow at him. "What makes you say so?"

"She carries herself like someone who has been drilled in the finer points of etiquette. Low or middle class families don't typically stress such things, though there are always exceptions."

"Hnn…Why not ask Tokio-chan then?" he noted, eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "If she's from a good family, she'd probably recognize her."

 _That_ gave Hajime pause. He'd honestly never even considered the idea. It'd never _occurred_ to him, though it should've.

It didn't make him any less uncomfortable though as he reminded himself of why she was there, standing at his front door an hour later with a somewhat bemused but pleased expression on her face. Her stance on how she felt had been fairly clearly made last night…at least where he was concerned. He'd forgotten, after everything, just how _straightforward_ she was. _If memory serves, she was the one who suggested we get married back THEN too…_

"So what was it you needed my assistance with?" She eyed the laptop in polite interest. "I didn't quite understand what you were needing when you tried…explaining…over the phone." It was a rather _generous_ interpretation of his truly ridiculous blurting of, _**'I need you now,'**_ and the subsequent babbling when he'd realized just how bad _that_ sounded.

Souji chuckled; a sound that got louder as Hajime shot him a dark stare. "Oh, just trying to identify someone who left something at our doorstep for Hajime-kun's peace of mind. We were hoping you might know who, since we think she would run in the same…circles."

"Oh, your secret admirer?" Some of Souji's good cheer deflated at that, though not much. "Yes, I heard about that from Chizuru-san…in depth." Tokio stared down her nose at him, conveying her displeasure without words. "I trust this has nothing to do with any misguided attempts at jealousy…?"

"…No." It wasn't a lie, though from the uncomfortable twitch in the corner of his eye, it hadn't _not_ occurred to him. Souji enjoyed riling Chizuru up too much to not at least toy with the idea of taking advantage of such an opportunity. He _wouldn't_ – there were lines even Souji wouldn't cross – but Hajime knew he'd at least toyed with the idea.

So did Tokio despite not having the benefit of knowing Souji very long at all, though she'd always been a very perceptive woman. It was one of the more endearing qualities that she possessed. "Glad to hear it," she said with a placid smile, though the edge in her voice was clear. "I'd be glad to help, of course."

To her credit, Tokio said nothing as she watched him pull up the video feed, though she did arch an eyebrow in blatant curiosity. Finally, she said, "It's hard to tell with the angle and everything..."

Hajime's shoulders deflated, somewhat. _It was a longshot to begin with, though I DID hope._

"...but it could be the daughter of a family that just moved to town a few months ago."

Even Souji looked at her, startled. _Even he wasn't actually expecting her to know who it is._ "Really? What makes you think so?"

"I haven't met her much, but the height and general shape fit her description," she mused, scratching her head. "She's kind of anti-social, though I've seen her at a few social events. I can't recall her name though. Sorry."

"This is more then we honestly expected," he admitted. "Do you remember the family's name, at least?"

"Yes. Nagumo. They came from Kyoto."

Hajime met Souji's eyes right as the realization sank into him, that nasty smile he hadn't actually seen in years crawling onto his face. _That's...bad. But..._ "You're sure they just have a daughter?"

"Positive." Tokio tapped her fingers against the desk in front of her, staring at the worn wood pensively before she snapped her fingers with a delighted smile, thus far entirely unaware of the turbulent emotions she'd unknowingly invoked. "Kaoru! That was it. Nagumo Kaoru-san."

At least until the pen in Souji's grip snapped, black ink seeping through his fingers and down his hand. "Nagumo...Kaoru. A girl." He blinked, as if testing the concept on the tip of his tongue and finding it odd. His lip twitched for a moment before the first remnants of a laugh bubbled out, slowly climbing in severity until Souji seemed as if he were having trouble breathing. "That's...that's just _perfect,"_ he chuckled, holding his side as he tilted back in the chair and threaded the fingers of his free hand into his hair, covering part of his face from view.

 _How...problematic._ Hajime could feel the start of a headache, since despite his levity Souji was definitely _not_ OK at the moment. The only reason he was reigning it in was likely Tokio's presence, since showing his 'weaker' side of himself wasn't something he did in front of people who were unknown to him. His laughter had that edge of hysteria to it though – a clear warning sign that he was thinking worst case scenarios. _It's...unlikely that Chizuru-san will even come face to face with...her. He probably doesn't need to worry._

As if to mock him, Hajime recalled Chizuru's usual capacity for luck and grimaced.

 _Maybe._

* * *

 _This is such a bad idea._

Chizuru fidgeted in her seat as she sat at a table in the back of her favorite café, a glass of tea and a largely untouched muffin in front of her. She'd arrived fairly early and figured food was a reasonable idea to occupy herself while she waited, though it was quickly apparent that she had no actual appetite. She was, honestly, too busy having a mild meltdown and thinking of all the ways this meeting could go wrong.

 _Kaoru..._ She'd thought about him a lot, though she didn't speak of him very much whenever Souji was in earshot. He was the source of a lot of pain, but there were...good memories too. Not as many, and the finer details were fuzzy, but she'd regained some of her memories of her original family. Her parents' faces were indistinct, though she got the impression of them being very stately people. Proud. And Kaoru, her brother – her other half – was kind. Doting, even. She remembered feeling very safe and warm with him, though some of that had been lost in the face of his rage and feelings of betrayal.

 _That_ was the brother she'd remembered, though it'd been too late to actually do much good other than regret that she couldn't tell him she'd missed him. Chizuru had told her children about _that_ brother – the one she remembered being warm, kind, and protective. It made her wonder what had been done to him by the Nagumo Clan to warp him so much, but that had only angered her. Anger was a dangerous thing – especially in those later years when she'd felt herself succumbing to the madness of the ochimizu. Strong emotions of any kind would trigger it, though none as fast as anger or despair.

"Are you sure this was wise, Chizuru-mama?" Saya noted wearily from the table behind her. "Maybe you should've brought Souji-papa instead."

"He'd kill...him...the minute he saw Kaoru walk through the doors." She pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing. "He'll definitely have words with me over doing this without telling him anyway...and just when we got to a good place, finally." Their relationship was a lot better, now that they were just playing it by ear. It also meant they were more or less reverting back to their married lifestyle, though with a few key differences. "And I don't think Kaoru will hurt me, but..." _I'm not foolish enough to disregard all the memories of our last encounters. Not when Kaoru obviously has HIS memories of that time, too._

"I can't say I'm not a little curious about what my infamous uncle is like," Saya admitted ruefully. Her voice was filled with censure as she added with a hard expression, "I don't like the thought that he did all those things to you any more than Souji-papa does, either. I _will_ hurt him if he tries anything."

"At least you'll give him a chance," Chizuru murmured with a slight smile. It faltered, however, as the bell over the door rang. Even before she turned, she knew it would be Kaoru. It was as if the air shifted, making her almost hyper-aware that her twin was within close proximity. "Kaoru."

"...I'm surprised." He took a seat across from her, eyebrow arching as he leaned back. "Maybe a bit disappointed too, Chizuru. I was rather expecting you to bring _him_." His gaze fell to Saya, arms crossing over his chest in both confusion and suspicion. "Who are you?"

Saya didn't actually respond, eyes narrowed as her brain struggled with what she was seeing. Chizuru couldn't blame her; it was the same problem _she'd_ had when Kaoru approached her at the Halloween party as well. Fortunately, however, Saya was nothing if not adaptable, though she seemed just as confused as she said simply, "Saya. Her kid, once upon a time." After a moment or two to try and figure out how to best phrase her next obvious question, she defaulted to being blunt in a very _Souji_ way by asking, "Are you technically my uncle or my aunt? Because I have to say, I'm not sure how to address you right now."

 _Female_. Chizuru rubbed at her face, still not sure she was seeing correctly. But no, those were definitely _breasts_ on his – no, _her_ chest – decent ones too. _He DID make a prettier female than I was back then…_

Kaoru's eyebrow arched in what she presumed was surprise. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you had a child…"

"Children," she corrected quietly. Chizuru hesitated only a moment before clarifying, "Twins."

A slight twitch was the only sign of reaction Kaoru had to that, instead shifting her gaze to look out the window beside them – a move that Chizuru absently copied, unsure of what to say.

She didn't either from the way she kept staring at the street outside or the plate of sweets the waitress brought alternatively. It did give Chizuru time to observe her once-brother, however, and she could see one thing right off the bat. _He – she – seems...better. Stable._

They sat there silent for a long time – 20…maybe 30 minutes. Saya looked about ready to start shaking them when Kaoru finally spoke up, her tone aloof but quiet. "You seem different."

"You too." She stared at her chest rather pointedly. "Visibly."

"…The world has a sense of humor." Her eyes flickered to stare at her sideways, face locked in stoic impassivity before sighing explosively, an annoyed expression on her face. "Why did you come? It's a beyond foolish thing to have come today, though I commend you for at least having _some_ foresight." Her eyes flickered to Saya at the table behind her, valiantly pretending she couldn't hear every single word they were speaking.

A small part in the back of her mind twitched, recognizing the condescension in her tone, but Chizuru forced herself to ignore it in favor of remembering why _she'd_ come. _I…have things I need to tell her, in his place. She's not the same Kaoru of then anymore then I'm the Chizuru of that time, but…_ As she saw it, it was the only loose end of her past she needed to bring closure to. _And I can finally put him to rest too…I hope._ "There are things I needed to say, lest I never get the chance again."

"He wasn't sorry." Kaoru's words were defensive, though her tone held no arrogance like Chizuru would've expected. "To the very end, he never was, and I sure as hell am not going to apologize for it."

"I'd never expect you to," she smiled laughing ruefully. "You seem happier than he was and I'm glad about that. I just wanted to tell you in his place that…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I forgot him – forgot everyone and made him live alone with it. I _did_ remember everything…before the end. And I missed him…the brother from before our family's massacre. I'll never apologize for somehow having an easier life then he did, nor will I ever forget all the things he's done, but I regret not being able to help share some of the burden, at least, by sharing in those pained memories."

Kaoru's expression was troubled, to put it mildly, and Chizuru could visibly _see_ the war going on behind her eyes as the past awareness of her twin played havoc with the present. _I may have troubled her by saying that. Perhaps this is the best time to go._

"I should probably get back." She gave Kaoru her most honest smile, though part of her ached inside as she stood to leave. Part of her _didn't want to_ , much as it made her feel uneasy being around her twin's incarnation. "It was…good we spoke like this, Kaoru-san." When she got no response, Chizuru slid out of her seat and turned to leave, Saya at her heels with an almost exasperated expression on her face. They were almost out the door when she heard it; a small whisper that Chizuru was partly convinced was a figment of her imagination.

"…I wouldn't mind talking like this again."

Despite herself, Chizuru felt her smile brighten. They could never be what Soushi and Saya had been – two halves a whole in a very real sense. But maybe friendship, at least, could be possible? She'd like to hope so, given Kaoru's quietly muttered response. "…I'll call you again," she said loudly, waving as Kaoru looked at her, startled, before turning away with an annoyed look.

"Are you fine leaving things like this?" Saya couldn't help wondering once they were almost to the train station that would take them back home. Uncle left his incarnation with a lot of chips on her shoulder – most of which she probably has no idea she even _has_."

"I am, actually," Chizuru assured her, smiling even as she felt a wave of emotion that wasn't entirely her own swelled and made tears prickle at her eyes. "It's a better start then I dared to hope for."

Saya looked at her for a long moment before sighing again with a small nod. "I guess I better get used to playing chaperone then…"

Saya's house, of course, was quiet when they arrived. Junya spent most of his time at the restaurant covering for Kin while Ryo seemed to have taken a liking for exploring until late in the evening, leaving the large house rather empty and quiet. It was part of why Saya had agreed to come with her, though she still wouldn't admit it was because she was still lonely, sometimes.

Chizuru was in the middle of taking off her shoes to enter when she felt it; the prickle at the back of her neck that said clearer than words that she was being watched. She didn't feel threatened by it, however, which meant there was only one possibility for who it could be. _I should've known he'd find out somehow…_ "We're just fine, as you can see," she said primly, startling Saya who turned and blinked at the person who'd snuck up behind them.

"I can see that." Souji's green eyes gleamed in the brightness of the sunset. To anyone else, it would seem a dangerous expression, but Chizuru knew it was merely worry manifesting itself as anger. "It's the only reason I'm not yelling, though I still might." His usual perpetually amused grin fell away sharply. " _What were you thinking?"_

"And….this is where I go make myself scarce," Saya coughed, grinning sheepishly before she disappeared into the depths of the house.

 _Traitor._ Chizuru's thought held no heat to it, though she did suddenly feel like an antelope being thrown into a very hungry wolf's den. _Not an entirely inaccurate mental image, either…_ Staring into his obstinate face, Chizuru felt both a swell of affection for him and an exasperated sigh slip past her lips.

 _This…might be a long night._

* * *

 _ **And done! Hopefully it was worth the wait. =) One last bit of drama to tie up, which I'm actually excited for! Hijibaka…honestly. And I don't even know where to start with Kaoru…XD.**_

 _ **As always, reviews are always appreciated. Catch you next chapter!**_

 _ **Next chapter: Hajime seeks help in arranging a fitting first date for him and Tokio while Souji, Chizuru, Kin and Keisuke give their support in one of the most awkward social dinners ever…**_


	46. Part III - Families of All Kinds

_**So…VERY long time since my last update. Eh heh. I got seriously distracted from writing for a while with my gaming. The news about Shinkai getting an English localization revitalized the bug though! This chapter did slowly get worked on during my time away, so it was never FORGOTTEN. True to form as well, I needed to finish this before sleeping for work tomorrow too. Lol! But I have 2 more chapters planned; the Christmas one, and the very final one that will wrap up the main story! After that, I'll do a slightly shorter 3-part epilogue series and then this beast will be done. So sad.**_

 _ **So I hope you enjoy this VERY late installment!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Forty Six**_

 _ **Families of All Kinds**_

For demons, time flowed at a never-ending rate.

"Kyo-san." To his eyes, there was no difference in the young woman who stood before him now from the one who'd stood before him 100 years ago, dressed very differently but with a very similar expression on her face.

" _ **Oh, you're back, Kyo-san!" Saya was among the first to greet him with an easy grin as always, looking casually deadly and despairingly boyish in the clothes she was made to wear. It was a crime, really, when she was such a pretty girl. Her mother had been pretty, but Yukimura Chizuru was pretty in an easy-on-the-eyes way. In contrast, Saya's father had been a more striking human; there was nothing 'subtle' about Okita Souji, physically or otherwise. When she was dressed in more female-appropriate attire, she was easily as distracting as any full-blooded female demon with that same striking appearance her sire had sported. Male clothes toned down her appearance to the point of almost being drab, if it weren't for her eyes.**_

 _ **There was no toning down those sharp, bright green eyes.**_

 _ **Even Soushi, who could blend in like a phantom without seeming to half try, was a striking male. How he could make himself invisible when he had the same striking features as his sister was a trick only he and Kimigiku, the princess' guard, would ever know. "Kyo-san, please talk some sense into Saya-neesan," he implored, looking beleaguered in the way Amagiri always did whenever Chikage got in that unreasonable mood that always meant trouble for them.**_

 _ **Kyo had always felt a fondness for the Okita twins, regardless of what the demons around him said. Half breed, hybrids, mutants…and those were the nice names. He wasn't without sympathy for their childhood either; it was hard to miss the wistful looks that overcame their faces whenever Chikage and/or Sen were playing with Ichizo.**_

 _ **So he outright ignored the patronizing and scathing looks being shot his way and grabbed both of them in a cheerful hug, chuckling at Saya's blatant discomfort even though she was as used to his greetings as Soushi. "Oh, does Saya have a plan?"**_

" _ **I always have a plan," she huffed under her breath, bending slightly under his weight. "Or an idea, as the case is this time. It's a good idea, Soushi."**_

" _ **Yeah, if we want a war with the people of the nearby village," he scoffed with a pained grimace.**_

 _ **Saya scowled playfully at that, but the twinkling of her eyes gave her away. Whatever idea she'd voiced was clearly a ruse simply so she could rile Soushi who was always so serious he was starting to get frown lines. Of course, part of that was because he was older – so much older looking even in the mere year Kyo had been away. It was shocking, even to him, though Soushi would always look like the same young man he knew in his mind.**_

" _ **We already have one war coming upon us," Kyo joked jovially, making Soushi groan while Saya grinned wider. "What's one more?"**_

 _Her grin looks exactly the same,_ he mused, staring at her pleased expression while the others just kind of stared at her in no small amount of surprise and confusion. It wasn't quite so jarring anymore to see her without Soushi at her side, but Kyo could clearly imagine him standing just behind her shoulder and shaking his head in fond exasperation.

 _She always did like surprises._

"You know, when you mentioned knowing a potential backer for our idea, I didn't think _this_ was who you had in mind!" Shinpachi hissed at him in a not-very-quiet way.

"This is a demon thing, isn't it?" Harada sighed, looking resigned at this point. Both he and Shinpachi had dressed to impress, slicking back their hair and donning their best suits to meet their potential investor, but the minute they'd seen who it was all that built up charm seemed to deflate like a popped balloon. Even Heisuke, who'd taken to the idea of opening a bar with his friends with a zeal hat had surprised everyone, seemed to have lost his stride some.

"I wouldn't call it a demon thing necessarily," Saya noted, her lips twitching in ill-concealed humor as she stared at them, "though it's not uncommon for us to have a lot of money. Even _we_ need to eat and pay bills, you know. My nice modern houses? They didn't just appear looking like that. Renovations on the old places they used to be cost _money_. I happen to have accumulated a sizable amount of it over the years and have a fair amount to spend on investments." Sitting down on a dusty crate, she leaned back and crossed her arms, waiting. "Well? Dazzle me, boys."

It took a fair amount of self-control not to laugh outright, honestly.

Kyo only half listened as they went through their business plan; admittedly, they started awkwardly, but he could hear the excitement grip them as they kept talking and showing Saya what they were speaking of. They detailed their vision with an exuberance only the truly passionate were capable of; a passion most demons lacked. Humans were always so _impatient_ , but how could they not be when they had so precious little time?

"She's not actually listening, is she?" Heisuke noted under his breath as he stood near him, arms folded and a fond smile on his face.

Kyo chuckled. "Nope."

"She'd already made up her mind before coming, huh?"

 _They underestimate his observational skills._ "Pretty much."

He chuckled then, the young boy staring at his little onna-bugeisha with a myriad of feelings on his face. They were easily read too, from exasperation to devotion to a passion that even Saya herself had yet to _really_ experience. Oh, her relationship with Kento had been passionate – explosively so – but it'd been equally as difficult too. There was no middle ground – only a hot and cold relationship that swung between the two extremes so fast it could give onlookers whiplash. As the years had passed, it'd become a toxic relationship as he could never _really_ let go.

 _This is something different though. Better._ There was no more hesitation in Heisuke's face as he stared at her with his usual cheerful grin, watching as she allowed his friends to try and see their vision for this place – their future – that they'd decided upon. Saya finally had a good, healthy, adult relationship, though there would doubtless be a few bumps in the road since she was hardly _experienced_ in regards to the personal aspects of her life. Gods above, Kento was hardly a good reference for the average relationship. Kyo didn't envy Heisuke one bit for those bumps in the road that they'd come upon down the line, but he was certain the young boy wouldn't really be deterred by that.

"You've watched out for her a long time, haven't you?" Blinking, Kyo's startled gaze turned to meet Heisuke's bright green eyes that were staring at him knowingly. Assessing.

"You see a lot more than people think," he mused, chuckling under his breath. "I never thought of myself as her father, if that's what you're wondering." _Anyone with half a brain knows no one could ever take the place of the father she's always had imprinted in her mind._ "I like to think I'm more like an eccentric uncle."

"That wasn't what I was thinking, actually, though it's interesting to know." He fidgeted slightly, eyes skittering off to the side a bit in discomfort. "Is she…happier? She's a little too much like Souji in that regard, shielding her thoughts with sarcasm and witty retorts, and I know I still have a lot to learn about her, but…"

"She's the happiest I've ever seen her." There was no joking in Kyo's tone as he answered honestly, watching her snort and laugh unhindered at some joke Shin told her. "She's always had to hide herself, be it physically, mentally, or both. She had to be someone else because the environment she was mostly raised in insisted who she truly was wasn't good enough. That she was somehow lacking because she wasn't fully demon or because she had the effects of the _ochimizu_ coursing through her veins, or even because she was born a woman and was somehow lesser for it."

The sound Heisuke made said more clearly than his words just what he thought of that. "That's crap."

" _I_ know that. Soushi knew that. Hell, even Saya knows it, deep down. But tell a person otherwise long enough, and even they'll start at least doubting themselves. There's always been a mask of a persona she's played or a costume in place to hide who she really is. Now?" He motioned offhandedly towards her back that was to them, smiling in honest relief. "I hardly see any of that anymore. All I see is the vibrant girl who could outshine a full-blooded demon female if she really wanted to. But to answer your question, Heisuke, just keep doing what you're doing. She probably doesn't even see how much happier she is…not yet anyway."

He could see the tension leave Heisuke's shoulder then, as if a weight had been lifted. That he'd seriously been worried about this was adorable as hell to Kyo, but it was relieving, too. He _cared_ enough about whatever it was he had with her to worry. "I'll do that!" With renewed vigor, he bounced off to where they were talking, slinging his arm suddenly around her shoulders with enough force that he actually saw her stumble forward a bit. She turned to glare at him, unamused, but Heisuke leaned down to kiss her before she could utter a word with a smoothness that left Kyo laughing in pure glee. It was drowned out by Shin, of course, who was loudly laughing himself, but Harada…

 _Huh._ Kyo hadn't even seen him move off to the side, but there he was texting someone on his phone and casting worried glances behind him like he didn't quite want anyone to see him.

Naturally, it made Kyo want to know what he was up to all the more.

"Who ya talking sweet nothings to?" he slid up behind him with a speed no human could match and plucked the phone from his hands before he could gather his wits enough to hide it, laughing as Harada sputtered and actually _flushed_ like a school boy with his first crush, swiping for it unsuccessfully. "Who's 'Kay'?"

"Been askin' him that for a week now!" Shin snuck up behind Harada and tossed a casual arm around his shoulders, to which he got a half-hearted shove in response. With his typical dramatic flair, he added, "Still won't tell me nothin'. Me! His _brother_!"

"With that ugly mug? You'd be the black sheep step son!" His wide grin gave away his true feelings on the matter, laughing as a few light-hearted swipes at each other quickly devolved into a full blown wrestling match. It didn't take long at all before Heisuke was more or less pulled into it and all three fell into what was obviously a familiar pattern for them.

Among the cheerful cursing and flailing limbs, Saya actually came up and leaned on him, sighing with no small amount of exasperation, "Is this a boy thing? It is, isn't it?"

"As if I didn't catch you and Soushi in similar positions hundreds of times." The memory brought a wistful smile to his face and a sheepish grin to hers. "Shouldn't you be heading out for your dinner tonight? Best not keep your family waitin', eh? Can't let the food get cold or the Little Miss will skin ya."

"Yeah…" Saya's tone spoke of her apprehension more than her expression. She turned to go, but stopped briefly to ask him under her breath, "Is this what it's supposed to be like? Family, I mean."

Kyo actually had to think about that before shrugging. "I'm the last person to be able to tell ya, onna-bugeisha. I was too human-like for my own, remember? Family is whatever ya want it to be."

His response seemed to satisfy her, at least, and he sighed under his own breath once she was well out of hearing range with fondness, "You're pretty much all that's left of mine, after all."

* * *

He was _not_ worried.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Tokio eyed him in clear disbelief, though she still shrugged on her coat as she prepared to leave his apartment where they'd been…well…having a _date_.

Just thinking about it made him scratch his cheeks in embarrassment, though he had no real reason to feel that way. People their ages went on dates…but Hajime just never thought he'd ever be in this situation again. He still wasn't entirely sure what to do and it apparently showed, though Tokio was nothing if not kind to the core and never mentioned it if he was too stiff or tense.

Until today, anyway.

"Why would I not be?" The current source of his anxiety was, of course, her impending lunch date she was leaving for. It was no surprise to Hajime at all that Tokio and Chizuru got along very well; both women were quite similar in a lot of ways. But it wasn't Chizuru's presence that had his stomach rolling hard enough to give him seasickness without even being on the sea. "It'll be a nice change for you both."

She left then, though not without another skeptical look his way. Hajime tried to return to one of the many books he had to read thru, but letters and words blurred together with no real meaning for almost an hour before he gave up, shoving his pile of schoolwork to the side and grasping his own jacket.

 _She could get hurt,_ he mused reasonably. _Chizuru-san has that awful knack for attracting trouble too. They could be mugged on their way back. It really IS the only reasonable course of action._

Spying was like breathing; it came to him so naturally that Hajime didn't even have to think about it as he slipped into the restaurant where Tokio, Chizuru, and Toudou Isa were currently enjoying a girl's lunch out. He stood behind entering patrons and almost faded from sight as he slipped into corners and shadows, ever aware of lines of sight as he eventually made his way to a table in the adjacent aisle from them. The partition separating the two rows was high and topped by a lush row of false winter blooms, easily keeping his presence hidden while allowing Hajime the ability to keep an eye on them.

Of course, it also meant he could _hear_ them too.

"He doesn't seem very comfortable with me."

Isa was the one who sighed in exasperation, shaking her head. "He's not very comfortable with women _period._ It's part of his charm, truthfully, as much as it is a source of frustration. Hajime-kun's been like that for as long as I remember. _"_

"He's just worried about doing something wrong," Chizuru added, patting Tokio's hand gently. "He wants to do right by you, but he's so worried about doing a misstep that…he's unable to relax."

 _Am I that bad?_ He absently ordered some tea when the waitress came by for his order, more intrigued despite himself even though every bone in his body was yelling at him that he _really shouldn't_ be eavesdropping. It was rude and horrible and…

…and something the likes of Souji or Shinpachi would be proud of.

So he _really needed to not be listening._ Now.

"Just jump him one night and tie him to the headboard," Isa laughed merrily. "That might relax him."

The tea dribbled out of his mouth as he coughed, the noise thankfully hidden by Chizuru's loudly sputtered, "Isa-chan!"

That Tokio actually said in response with a beleaguered sigh, "I would if I thought it would help and not traumatize him," had his face feeling uncomfortably warm, only part of which was from scandalized embarrassment.

Instinctively, Hajime slouched low in the chair, hand covering most of his face as he stared rather determinedly at his tea. _I should not be hearing this. I should not-_

"I'd have expected this from Souji to be honest, but you, Hajime-san?"

He did _not_ jump, though his chair did make a rather loud sound as the legs hit the tile floors of the café. Hajime glanced upwards and met Chizuru's mostly amused gaze, his anxiety briefly spiking before he realized Isa and Tokio had disappeared. Coughing, he stated with as much dignity as he could summon, "I was in the area."

"Uh huh." Chizuru made what _almost_ sounded like a snort. "They're in the bathroom, by the way."

"I…uh…" He cleared his throat uneasily, grabbing for his wallet to put down money for his mostly-untouched drink. "We won't speak of this."

"Of course not." She was _clearly_ laughing at him, eyes alight in ill-repressed humor, but he was saved some embarrassment by the fact that she probably would keep this indiscretion secret from Tokio and – even worse – Souji. _I'd never hear the end of it otherwise._ "Just between us, though? _Relax_ , Hajime-san."

"Easier said than done," he muttered. With a sigh, he admitted, "I'm weary of making the same mistakes again. I wasn't the easiest man for her to live with the last time."

"This is a different time," Chizuru pointed out patiently, "and she likes you just as you are right now, regardless of how you positively _vibrate_ around her in tension. _Stop that part."_

He felt vaguely like a child being scolded with the tone of voice she used, but he nodded before ducking away. He could see Isa and Tokio returning to the table; before he was out of earshot, he could hear the former asking Chizuru, "Who were you talking to?"

True to her word, Chizuru only chuckled, "Just someone who needed some direction. So…should we get desert?"

* * *

"Bread?"

"Please."

It took a lot of willpower, truthfully, not to grimace as she glanced at the stone face that was Hijikata Tamejiro, the oldest of Toshizo's siblings and head of the Hijikata family. She'd never met him before in either lifetime, though her years of working with people told her more than anything that he was what one would call a 'hard sell'. It made the professional side of her glad that it was Toshizo who she'd always had to deal with and not him. The personal side of her, though, just wanted to sigh and go crawl into her bed until this dinner was over.

 _It's really not me_. Honestly, Mitsu hadn't known what to expect from Tamejiro, but he'd been decent enough upon his arrival and had even inquired about her health during the pregnancy. Were it not for the palpable tension between him and his young brother, she'd have never even guessed there were an issue.

Saya's arrival for dinner had prompted a small influx of conversation, but it'd died back down after the basic pleasantries had been exchanged. Toshizo and his brother silently glowered at each other, clearly full of things they wanted to say but unwilling to actually _vocalize_ any of it.

For perhaps the only time in her life, Mitsu was glad _her_ family had no such issues.

"We can't stay in here forever," Kin sighed at them, though she herself was messing around in the kitchen far more than usual tonight. A fact not missed by Keisuke, who said as much, and got a kick to his shins for his trouble. "I'm not either, but _someone_ has to keep the food coming!"

"Indeed, though I don't believe you can do much more to that sauce unless you plan to burn it," he noted with that knowing smile that instinctually made her hand itch to smack him. From the twitch of Kin's hand, it had a similar effect on her too, though she mercifully refrained.

"Can you blame her if that was the case?" Souji huffed as he slipped into the rapidly crowding kitchen. "It's so tense in there _I'm_ tempted to throw the first punch, just to see if it'll get them going. If the stick up Tamejiro-san's ass goes any farther it'll come out his ear."

Mitsu grimaced outright at that and rubbed at her temple that had been pounding all afternoon. She could almost hear the doctor in Keisuke clucking at her about her blood pressure, which had always been a problem. Stress was natural given her role as the head of her largely growing and dysfunctional family. She didn't _think_ he would – despite his somewhat sadistic tendencies, Souji _did_ actually possess a fair amount of common sense – but she never could quite tell where he was concerned sometimes.

So, really, it was almost a relief when she heard the table rattle as someone's fist slammed into the hard wood. Toshizo and Tamejiro took little note of them as they came back, standing as they were and leaning across the table close enough for their noses to touch, should they choose.

"Spill it plain, Jiro," Toshizo said fiercely, eyes snapping with a fire he rarely displayed. Personally, Mitsu liked his passionate side the best because he was at his best whenever he felt strongly about something, be it an idea or a person. However, the tension was thick enough to slice with a knife and not entirely conducive to keeping her blood pressure _low_. "You don't _approve._ "

"No, I don't." Tamejiro was nothing if not blunt, though it took a well-placed hand from Keisuke and Kin to still Toshizo _AND_ Souji. "Personally, I've nothing against you, Mitsu-san. You've always proven to be a smart, capable woman. You have my respect for everything you did just to keep your family together."

 _This time._ It was a distant thought, however bitter, coupled with the accusing green eyes of a little boy long gone. However, it was less poignant than before; instinctively, she reached out and grabbed onto Souji's arm, squeezing tightly as the pounding in her head intensified. Words needn't be said as he patted her hand, a silent but no less pointed message.

 _It's fine. We're fine._

"My thanks," she murmured, massaging her temple. The pounding always seemed to reverberate in her ears at this point. "So forgive my directness, but then what's the problem?"

His gaze turned fully her way then, disregarding Toshizo who was in a deep conversation with Keisuke. "You've also made it plain that you never intend to marry. Has that changed?"

Just _hearing_ that word made Mitsu twitch. It was instinctive. It invoked very _bad_ memories, which just went to prove Tamejiro's point. "No, it hasn't."

"And I respect that, but the Hijikata Family is an old, distinguished family. The circles we run in have certain _expectations_ of us. I may be the head of it, but it has been made quite apparent my errant brother here is the _face_ of it." Annoyance and pride warred against each other in equal measure on his face; a visible representation that pretty accurately described their relationship, truthfully.

"Oi, Jiro!" In a blink, Toshizo was at her side, instinctively wrapping an arm around her inflated waist. "Still going on about that useless stuff? I told you it doesn't matter! I'll _make_ them understand. My personal life has nothing to do with my ability to work."

"No, it's about the values and character of the person who is their liaison with the family business as a whole! No one wants to deal with a company represented by someone who they see as immoral!"

"Then I'll crack some skulls and _make them_ understand!"

 _It doesn't work like that._ She smiled despite herself though; the sheer amount of conviction in his tone made her almost believe it just because he was saying so. Mitsu figured it was the same tone he'd probably used to lead the Shinsengumi into battle that instilled confidence into the men below him that they would succeed no matter what.

Mitsu was practical, however, and knew how things worked. She didn't believe an entire social mentality could be overhauled through sheer stubbornness…though if anyone _did_ have a chance of doing so, it would be him. She had a limited number of options available to her at this point, as far as she saw it, but really only one that would make all parties involved happy.

It was so simple even she was shocked she hadn't thought of it before now.

 _I blame the hormones._

"There really is only one choice then, isn't there?" she mused out loud, startling both Hijikata's before they could start yelling again. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Keisuke's lip twitch as he bent low enough to no doubt whisper her plans to Kin.

"Oi." Toshizo sounded distinctly nervous, his attention turning fully her way. "What the hell are you talking about, Mitsu?"

"He's correct about people, Toshizo." Looking down at her stomach, she caressed it gently as she noted, "You – and by extension, your family's business – would be seen as representing morals and values contradicting the ones our society deems acceptable. Any 'respectable' business would never have anything to do with you."

"Exactly." Tamejiro seemed a bit smug as he sat back, arms folded.

"So there really is only one option open to us," Mitsu continued, facing Toshizo who was trying to make his expression neutral as he stared at her like she'd just kicked his most beloved puppy.

"So there's no changing your mind?" He spoke quietly, voice stiff, and she could see his thoughts on his face.

"No." With a sigh, she said simply, "Marry me."

Someone – Souji, Saya, or maybe even Tamejiro – choked on their drink at that point. Even Toshizo plopped down in his seat, blinking rapidly as his mind raced to try and process what she'd just said.

"What? But you don't want to get married!" He sounded _mad_ at that point, which actually amused her.

 _Honestly, did he really think I'd just let him go after all we've been through?_

"I don't," she agreed, looking at him like she might a very dense child. "I never said anything about being engaged, though."

Even Tamejiro looked bemused, having anticipated this turn about as much as Toshizo obviously had. He'd always been a quiet sort, however, and she could see him processing it in his head a lot faster than his flustered younger brother. "You never do come to the conclusions I expect you to, Mitsu-san."

It was _her_ turn to smile smugly. "Wasn't that the whole reason you had Toshizo start dealing with me in the first place?"

He smiled slightly then, the expression shifting his face and accentuating the physical similarities he and all the Hijikata siblings shared. Mitsu privately thought Tamejiro and Toshizo were the most similar in both temperament and appearance, even if neither could see it. "…It seems my brother will be in good hands," he chuckled, mostly to himself.

Other than a twitch of his eyebrow, Toshizo didn't respond; he would've probably let it go if Souji hadn't commented with his usual ill-timed brutal honesty, "Of course, since it's obvious who wears the pants in their relationship."

Mitsu didn't even try to stop the scuffle that ensued – nor did Keisuke, who just shook his head and more or less threw up his hands in defeat when both of them flipped end over end over the back of the couch cursing. Massaging her temple, she only cracked an eye open when she felt someone poking her arm, eyeing her niece curiously. Most of the time she tended to have a maturity to her face that showed her years, but her current expression of bafflement actually made her look more like the age she was pretending to be.

"This really _is_ a guy thing, isn't it?"

* * *

 ___His brother is as bad as he is._

Mercifully, the dinner had ended with minimal bloodshed. Souji found Hijikata's poleaxed expression that he'd worn the rest of the night after his sister's impromptu proposal hilarious, though it had seemed to satisfy Hijikata the Older who was even borderline pleased by the time he left. Saya seemed to be bemused but amused with the whole thing by the time she left to go meet up with Heisuke and the Ayakashi brothers for some party. Part of him hoped Heisuke made his move already, though the oddly paternal feeling in him twitched if he thought too much on it.

It was late by the time he got back to his and Hajime's apartment himself, so he fully expected his friend to be home already. To his surprise, he wasn't, thought the apartment was hardly empty.

"If you were naked instead of dressed, this would be a perfect end to my night," Souji noted with a grin, mostly for reaction. Much to his disappointment, Chizuru was a little too used to him at this point and rolled her eyes, though she did fidget a little at the least. "Hajime-kun not here?"

"He's staying at Tokio-chan's tonight." The slight coy edge to her tone caught his attention, arching an eyebrow as she smiled at him with those wide eyes of hers. One of those old, distant memories that rarely intruded upon him these days surfaced as he stared at her face, reminding him of all the times he'd ever seen that look. It was one of those after-marriage looks, and his grin widened with a predatory edge.

"That so?" Chizuru was leaning back on her hands as she sat on his bed, her leg brushing his as he moved to lean over her, the back of his hand brushing against her cheek as he leaned his face close enough that their noses nearly touched. "Seems I get the place all to myself then."

"Would seem so." He almost jumped as he felt her fingers ghost along his side, tantalizingly close to his waist. "Be a shame to waste such a good opportunity."

"We've gone slow enough, right?" It came out almost as a relieved sigh, moving his hand from her cheek to her neck and then to the collar of her shirt. His fingers nimbly moved to the first button on it, pausing briefly. "Are you sure about this?"

"I had a good talk with the girls today." Chizuru relieved him of his scarf, bringing it to her lips and inhaling slightly the scent of him. It was a small gesture, and maybe it was because his mind was already thinking things that would positively scandalize her if he ever vocalized them, but he felt the blood in his veins ignite. Souji didn't think it was possible for him to want her more than he did in that moment. "Mostly about Tokio-chan and Hajime-san, admittedly, but I realized something about us too."

"What's that?" He brushed the briefest of kisses on her lips that tasted vaguely sweet from whatever she'd last eaten; he licked his lips only partly because of that though.

"I want children."

 _That_ jolted him somewhat, though not much. "I do to, though it might be a little early for that."

"Not now." She smacked him in the chest with her fist, the force of it not insubstantial. _She's kept up with her training, I see._ "But in the future. Because we have one and don't need to wait as long as we did last time. I want us to be honest to who we are and who we _were._ I want _forever_."

 _Why anyone would be scared away by words like those I'll never understand._ Souji knew many boys who would be, but to a man – one like him – they were music to his ears. _She wants me. Only me. Then, now, and forever._ "I love you," he breathed and captured her lips in a kiss, slow and lingering. "Tell me what you want." _I'll give you anything._

It was _Chizuru_ who actually pulled him forward, his weight pinning her to the bed while he felt her fingers working at his shirt. Eyes fixing on his own, she said simply, "I want _you_ ," she breathed. "All of you. All night. I've missed you."

In the back of his mind, he knew these moments of knowledge between their past life and this one would merge to the point where the former would be reduced to little but flashes of déjà vu that they'd easily push to the back of their minds, though they'd retain the fact that things really _had_ happened. They were both taking longer than the others, but in this moment it made it that much better. Technically speaking, she was his first in this life, though it didn't feel like it. It felt like coming home, and even though he knew they were inside his apartment at the moment, Souji could swear he smelt the flowers that used to grow outside that home in the countryside and could hear the trickle of the stream water that had given him the time he'd had with her once upon a time.

With the warmth of her breath, smoothness of her skin, and sweetness of her voice, it was a welcome home that brought a sense of closure to the past too as they curled together later, contented and spent. As she lay curled into him, sleeping peacefully, Souji kissed her forehead lovingly and whispered again, "I love you. Now and forever."

* * *

 _ **So…I hope it didn't disappoint despite being a freaking year late. And yeah, I will leave the smut writing to those who can do it. I unfortunately can't. But I hope it satisfies my fellow OkiChi supporters out there! As always, reviews are encouraged and appreciated! Hopefully the next one won't take so long either…since I'm really excited to show everyone who Sano's mystery lady is! XD**_

 _ **See you next time!**_


	47. Part III - Family & Memories

_**As I thought it would, Shinkai fed my inspiration for Hakuoki and brought me right back to FoYL:R. I won't promise the remaining chapters won't take as long as this one, but I DO promise that this will be finished. Properly. So hang in there, everybody! This chapter was a little stubborn on how it wanted to shape itself, but I finally found a starting point that STUCK. It also incorporates my late promise for a story of past Chizuru and the twins asking about Souji…as well as the infamous "boy next door, the apple tree, and the pointy stick" story. It didn't want to be a separate stand-alone story, and instead wanted to somewhat incorporate itself into the story proper. So I dedicate this chapter to FoYL:R's 100**_ _ **th**_ _ **reviewer,**_ _KitsuneSempai18._ _ **I hope you're still out there reading this and enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Forty Seven**_

 _ **Family & Memories**_

* * *

There was smoke rising from the eastern side of the house.

He should be worried, like Chizuru clearly was from the distressed sound she made once she saw it, but Souji had a feeling that this was all too common in Saya's home. A fact that was proven once he found her outside the affected room, completely fine and looking more exasperated than anything.

"I…miscalculated." Ryo grinned sheepishly, his entire being covered in a thin layer of ash and clearly the source of the explosion.

"You _blew up a room!"_ Junya, as a nice change, looked far less calm about things as he stared at the charred inside of Ryo's room. _HIS_ old room, in fact. "What the hell were you doing?"

"From the looks of it…" Saya peered inside, head tilted as she observed the contents of his room, "He's been toying around with some _really old_ habits." She picked up a glass flask half filled with a milky white liquid in it, blinking as it gave a small hiss and a thin stream of smoke rose from it. "You actually remembered, huh?"

"It came to me last night," he shrugged. Junya looked between the two of them, a bit incredulously, and Souji couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out. The looks of consternation on both Chizuru and Junya's faces were near identical, though whether it was with Ryo or Saya, who looked fascinated and entirely unbothered, was hard to say. He had a blinding smile, however, that lit up his face and made his eyes dance in almost child-like delight. It was the same expression Sanan got whenever a fascinating case got tossed his way. "I'll tell you all about it in a few days!"

"Ah. Don't blow up my house in the meanwhile." Saya tossed the flask back into the room, the glass shattering and letting the liquid spread across the floor that groaned and cracked under whatever it was.

Junya groaned, rubbing at his face in exhaustion. "…Sometimes even _I_ don't get you two."

Souji felt a small measure of pity for Junya, patting his back lightly. "Probably best." It didn't take a lot to realize Saya and Ryo's old relationship was quite…odd. When together, they reminded Souji of two mad scientists commiserating on some formula…or two children with grand plans and ideas that they couldn't wait to try out. It was rather adorable, he thought, and never generally failed to amuse him. "Better hit the road if we want to get to the house before nightfall, kiddo."

"Hai, hai." She planted a quick kiss on Junya's cheek before dashing off for her bags. If the young male harbored any feelings for her still, which Souji was sure he did, he hid them far better than others in his shoes had. It boded well for Heisuke, at least, who Souji knew worried about it constantly.

He knew better than anyone how hard it was to get over someone like that.

"I'm so glad we get these few days together." Chizuru was all smiles as they got in the car, opting to join Saya in the back rather than the seat up front with him. "We haven't gotten to have…time just for us."

"What better time than Christmas, right?" Though she wasn't beaming quite as blatantly as Chizuru, Souji could tell she was just as happy, leaning forward as she did suddenly and grab his shoulders in a light hug. "The house is probably my favorite of all my holdings. Kind of attached to living secluded in mountains, I guess."

"I feel like I should be apologizing for that," Chizuru chuckled wryly.

"Nah." Settling back, Saya leaned her head on Chizuru's shoulder, closing her eyes. "I just like the quiet."

"I feel like there's a joke in here somewhere about kids and cars," Souji mused once he heard the soft snores rise up from the back.

"According to Kin-san, this was the way they got you to sleep, too." Chizuru's resulting smile was full of mischief as Souji coughed and mentally swore to have a _talk_ with his sisters later. "I told you she took after you in a lot of funny ways."

"Funny isn't quite the word I'd use." He said it with a smile though, chuckling as it turned cheeky and he teased, "Think our children this time around will be the same?"

 _That_ at least prompted a lovely scarlet blush to race across her face, sputtering unintelligibly in her clearly flustered state. It would be a lie to say he hadn't been thinking about it – more so since their first night together. The differences between how he felt about children between the past and the present was perhaps the most pronounced; the influence, he wondered, of having a stable family versus the persistent feeling of abandonment. More than once, Souji grudgingly had to admit it was likely to their benefit that Soushi and Saya had grown up without him. Objectively speaking, his previous mentality hadn't been healthy even with Chizuru's stabilizing influence to buoy him.

Of course, it was hard to picture any children that _didn't_ look like either Saya or Soushi when he tried to imagine any future ones they would have. With his looks but Chizuru's gentler features and spoiled rotten by their extended family of aunts and uncles…

He didn't need to glance behind him to know it was Chizuru's arms that wrapped around him from behind his seat lightly, her lips pressing softly against the skin of his cheek. "You know, it's usually a female thing to daydream about children and such," she teased.

"A byproduct of being raised by only two women, clearly." It was true, though Souji wasn't too broken up about that fact one bit. He was, if anything, stronger for it. "A little bit of this holiday too, I think."

"It is a time for family and such," she agreed, and he would give his sword arm to know how Chizuru managed to climb thru the seats to the front and make it seem graceful. Saya was now laying across the back seat, still blissfully oblivious to the world. "Big reason we're leaving two days earlier than everyone else."

"We seem to have a thing about mountains for the holidays."

"Given our group, seclusion does seem a better alternative than someplace, say, surrounded by regular people."

"Touché." Souji could only imagine the excuses they'd need to figure out for why a drunk Shiranui could jump off a roof with no injury to show for it or how it was possible for Saya's hair to change white. Not that the latter happened much anymore. He couldn't recall the last time he'd seen her hair change, thinking back on it. Even now, Souji still wasn't entirely sure what her limitations were in regards to her special abilities these days. Whatever the makeup of the drug that she'd been injected with a few years ago was, the long term effects had been thankfully few. It had, however, apparently messed with the Rasetsu side of things significantly enough that Saya didn't seem able to trigger it consciously like she had before.

He was so deep in thought, Souji didn't notice Chizuru fall asleep too until he felt her head brush against his shoulder, breathing softly with a small contented smile that matched his own as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Sleep well, Chizu-chi," he whispered, "Nothing but good times ahead."

* * *

"…You're never without surprises, are you?"

"Nope." Saya looked far too please with herself, Chizuru thought as they stood outside the breathtakingly gorgeous mountain property. Even Souji was double checking the address, blinking as he confirmed it to be the same one Saya had given him. Large walls of glass panes allowed one to enjoy the view from anywhere on the northern side of the house. There was even an open-air walkway that connected to a smaller, but no less gorgeous building where the guest rooms were located. It was also where all their friends would stay, once they arrived, and the view from the guest house was no less breathtaking, overlooking the city as it did. "Soushi convinced me to remodel it and make it more…modern instead of rustic. Ultimately, though, this has always been _my_ place."

As always, Chizuru felt a small twitch at Soushi's name. She still missed him terribly, though time had healed that wound considerably. "I'll bet this was his room," she noted with a smile, walking over to the one nearest the stairs that led to Saya's third floor loft.

"Of course." Saya's own smile was wistful as she ran a hand over the wood of the door, reliving some memory judging from her expression. Rather abruptly, it morphed to confusion, however, and Chizuru could feel the air change as she tensed up minutely.

Which, in turn, had Souji tensing too. "What's up, kid?"

"There's someone in the house." Her eyes narrowed, eyeing the doors further down the hall.

Once upon a time, Chizuru knew she'd be wringing her hands in worry. The instinct to do so was still there inside of her, though it was being suppressed by another more prominent emotion at the moment.

"Are you _kidding me?"_ The force of her words made both Souji and Saya stare at her in shock, the latter already having grabbed a dagger from lords only knows where. " _No._ This is a _family trip_." In her ire, Chizuru snatched the blade Saya was holding out to Souji, storming down the hallway towards the door she somehow just _knew_ the interloper was behind. She didn't know how, but there was just no doubt in her mind.

The shock lasted long enough that Saya barely managed to start moving and say with a great deal of distress, " _Chizuru-haha,_ _wait!"_ before Chizuru tossed open the door, dagger ready to deflect any coming attack or do some damage at whoever was _disturbing their trip._

So it was with great surprise she was met instead with a grumpily groaned, "Guh…the light hurts…". As Saya and Souji made it to her side, prepared to haul her back and out of danger, the body on the bed turned its back to her, burying their head under a pillow. "Shut the door…"

"Who the fuck are you?" Souji questioned, his tone tight and the only giveaway to how stressed he was as he pulled her to him, the glint in his eye warning her not to argue as he plucked the dagger from her grip. Chizuru was frankly too surprised still to even protest, staring dumbfounded at the person trying steadfastly to ignore them all.

Saya's panicked expression morphed to a look Chizuru had never actually seen before then. It was part confusion, part relief, part irritation, and a large chunk incredulous as she sheathed her own weapon and strode into the room like a woman on a mission. " _Ichizo?"_

The male hissed, sitting up abruptly, and mauve eyes narrowed irritably at her, squinting slightly against the harshly bright lights of the hallway. "Not so loud!" In a fit of pique, he tossed one of the pillows at her before laying back down and bringing the covers back over his disheveled blonde head. It was, Chizuru realized, not unlike a child sulking because they felt ill.

Saya clearly noticed too, though she wasn't particularly gentle as she yanked the covers back from over his head and pressed the back of her hand against his temple, a hiss escaping her once it touched. "You little idiot, you scared me half to death!" Her voice scaled an octave higher than usual, though she sat on the edge of his bed practically radiating relief. _Not a threat._

It was Ichizo's turn to hiss, his hands covering his ears at her pitch. Upon closer inspection, Chizuru could see the bright red flush on his face, as well as a thin sheen of sweat that was currently soaking the pillow he was laying on. "You're sick."

"Genius deduction." There wasn't any malice in his words, which is probably the only reason Souji didn't get _too_ annoyed. "Why are _you_ here?"

"Family time before we all have a holiday party here in two days." For as gruff as her tone was, Chizuru couldn't help smiling at how gentle Saya was as she absently ran her hand through his hair. "You should've told me you were here you little jackass."

Ichizo only grunted, moving to try and stand…which went about as well as Chizuru expected it might. Demon or not, the results of a bad cold were the same no matter what. She caught one of his arms before he toppled over bodily, Saya grabbing his other and looking ready to smack him. "I can leave."

"Nonsense." She winked at Saya behind his head, the latter arching an eyebrow. "You're family too, right?"

"This is getting to be a big ass family," Souji muttered under his breath and Chizuru reached out to hit his with her free hand in reproach at his tone. "Who's he supposed to be? We're running out of designations, Chizu-chi."

Chizuru tilted her head as she watched Saya maneuver the grumbling demon back into his bed, smiling widely as it came to her. "He's kind of like her child, don't you think?"

"I'd never have such a stubborn child," Saya retorted with an indelicate snort, even as she tucked the covers up to his chin and brushed some stray hair from his eyes out of habit.

"I draw the line at that bastard's spawn calling me grandpa," Souji said flatly with a great deal of genuine horror in his tone and a glare that made Chizuru laugh. It wasn't often she could prompt such a response from him.

Ichizo clearly shared his opinion. "As if I would," he spat with as much force – and dignity – as he could muster in his weakened state. Considering he was starting to curl up into Saya's side like a cat, however, the latter was something of a lost cause.

" _Enough._ " Saya shot her a dark look, finger pointing at her as she huffed, "He's not my son." To Souji, a terse, "You're not a grandpa," and to Ichizo, a flick to his forehead that certainly made him see some stars. It wasn't so much a plea as a command that she told him, "You're not going anywhere."

It was only after several moments of silence passed that Chizuru cleared her throat. "Uh…Saya-chan?"

"Hmm?" Sharp green eyes narrowed at her in vexation.

"I think he's unconscious."

That made her blink, looking down and eyeing the demon man-child whose head was bent at a rather uncomfortable angle. After a moment of brief concern, Saya said with a wave of her hand, "Eh, he'll be fine. He's had worse when Chikage-san would look after him."

Souji came closer to bed then, eyeing the lump that was forming on the boy's head where she'd flicked it before turning to her with that look. Chizuru knew that look well. "And you tell me _my_ bedside manner is bad, Chizu-chi?"

She could only smile with a small giggle in response.

* * *

Saya hated getting sick.

Fortunately, demons tended to be more resilient than humans against most of the common ailments, but every now and then a particularly hardy strain would affect even them. She and Soushi were always somewhat more susceptible given their nature, much to Chikage-san's consternation, but he'd still taken care of them whenever it occurred with only minimal grumbling.

For a demon, Ichizo was odd in that he seemed to come down with illnesses almost as frequently as she did. Soushi was always much worse, taking after the human side of things like he had, but for a demon it was still strange. So it was no surprise to them at all when he'd order them to nurse Ichizo back to health whenever it happened.

It was late into the night before she had him fully tended to. Chizuru had retired to the room she and Souji would share about an hour ago, still chuckling and giggling.

 _So much for quality time._ It was supposed to just be the three of them, though Saya couldn't quite find it in her to be mad. Her relationship with Ichizo had always been a guardian-sister-parent figure, so despite her earlier words, Chizuru hadn't been off the mark in saying he was like her child. The feeling of responsibility for him certainly remained, his physical appearance be damned.

"Finally asleep, huh?" Souji's voice startled her in the otherwise silence, eyeing her as he leaned over the banister from the second floor. "Fussy demon, isn't he?"

"Used to be a lot worse," she confided with a tired chuckle, sitting down with her back against the rails next to him. "Why are you still up?"

"Was heading to our room with her when we saw this." He motioned towards the glass wall in front of them, considering the atrium that was the center of the house. "Funny thing; she took one look at the tree and started laughing but refused to tell me why. Said if I really wanted to know, I should wait for you and ask."

 _Damn her memories._ Saya closed her eyes and groaned. "It's…of course she'd still have that memory. Here I thought both of you finally had those memories integrated."

"I do." He tapped his head with a grin. "They aren't as…present, though specific memories will come up if I get reminded of them. Chizu-chi too, though apparently this one was particularly powerful."

She cracked one eye open, eyeing Souji wearily. "You really want to hear this story? Now?" She motioned with a hand towards the ink black night sky just beyond the windows behind them, though she knew it before he said anything that it would probably not deter him.

"I always was more of a night owl," he grinned. Like a dog with a bone, he motioned towards the apple tree that was the main attraction of her house's indoor atrium garden.

"Ugh…well, it starts when I was 6 or 7…"

" _ **Who is this, mama?"**_

 _ **When she looked up, Chizuru's expression pinched just a bit as if pained. She wondered, of course, when the twins would take notice of the shrine. She'd built it even before they were born, heavily pregnant as she'd been. Saitou had even sent her one of the few photos of Souji he'd been able to find from their days in the Shinsengumi. Kondou was fascinated with the idea of photographs, so there were a handful floating around. It paled in comparison to the real thing, but even his image on that piece of paper seemed to capture at least a little of the mischief that would always sparkle in his eyes.**_

 _ **Oh, how she missed that look in his eyes. Missed him.**_

 _ **It was his eyes looking at her now, from the body of his daughter who took so much after him and didn't even know it. She pointed at his face, so like her own, and frowned in deep concentration the way only young children could. "He looks like Sou-chan."**_

" _ **Means he looks like you too, Saya-neesan," Soushi reminded her from his position on Chizuru's lap, though he eyed the picture as well. He looked up at her then, young eyes wide and inquisitive. "Why does he look like us, Haha-ue?"**_

" _ **Because he's your father." With a smile, she ran her fingers along the outside of Soushi's eyes, caressing his rounded cheeks before bringing her finger to a stop at his nose that she tapped once. "He died, before you were born."**_

" _ **Oh." Saya wilted a little, looking down at the image in her hands as if she were trying to burn it into her memory. "Yama-san up the road said you didn't know who he was."**_

 _ **Soushi nodded in agreement, eyes crossing slightly as he stared at her finger. "She told us he could've been anyone."**_

 _ **Though she continued smiling, her jaw tightened in irritation. Souji had disliked her intensely and, at the moment, Chizuru didn't much care for her either. "Yama-san may be feeling the effects of time," she said quietly, but with emphasis.**_

 _ **Neither Soushi or Saya were old enough to understand the meaning behind her tone, but they did at least understand her meaning just fine. "She is old," wide-eyed Soushi told his sister with a nod, as if it were a sage bit of wisdom.**_

" _ **Sen-san did say humans do get forgetful when they're old," Saya reasoned out as well, satisfied once she made the connection. Chizuru had to hide her face in Soushi's hair as a round of laughter tried to overtake her, hugging her son to her chest tightly as her heart simply swelled with emotion.**_

 _ **Oh, how she loved her children.**_

 _ **She watched as Saya replaced the picture on the shrine very carefully; as if it would dissolve if handled too harshly. Without a word, she trotted over to the plate of treats she'd made for them to snack on today, grabbing one and putting it on the shrine. "Daddy should get one too then," she declared, satisfied, though a worried look crossed her face suddenly as she turned to her worriedly. "Did daddy like sweets?"**_

 _ **Soushi still in her arms, Chizuru couldn't contain herself anymore and moved to grab Saya in her embrace as well, hugging them both tightly as the aching longing in her chest receded. It was always there, every day, but these two precious children that held a piece of the man she'd loved so much made living without him just a little more bearable. "He loved them, though not as much as he would've loved you."**_

 _ **At the time, she didn't realize it would become Saya's new thing. Did he like mochi? Did he like hot pot? Did he like snow? With each thing Chizuru told her he liked, it would subsequently get added to the shrine because of COURSE he had to have one too. Every time she made sweets of some kind, Saya would bring one to him, first thing.**_

 _ **And then IT happened.**_

 _ **Chizuru was around the back of the house at the time hanging the laundry while Saya and Soushi were playing with some of the kids in the area out front when she heard Yama's son Haru speak. "What are you doing?"**_

" _ **Trying to get an apple." That was Saya, always so matter of fact and confident.**_

" _ **You already got one in your hand."**_

" _ **She needs one for dad," Soushi explained, his voice sounding…resigned. "Haha-ue says he liked apples."**_

 _ **Haru was a good boy, if indelicate, but he wasn't mean spirited like his mother. Still, when Chizuru heard him say, "That's dumb. The dead don't eat," she already knew what the reaction would be.**_

 _ **And sure enough, Saya didn't disappoint. "It's not dumb! Take that back!"**_

" _ **No! It's the truth."**_

" _ **Take it BACK!"**_

" _ **No!"**_

 _I better get over there before this gets out of hand._ _ **Chizuru dried her hands on her kimono, rounding the side of the house just as she heard the first 'CRACK'**_

" _ **Ow!" Haru was backpedaling, rubbing his arm as Saya advanced on him, a long-pointed stick I her hand.**_ _The stick she was trying to knock apples down with, probably._ _ **"Stop that!"**_

" _ **It's not dumb!" With a precision Souji would've been proud of, Chizuru stared in shock as Saya jabbed his foot with the stick next. Haru kept trying to get away, but Saya was right on his heels, brandishing the stick like a sword or spear. Out of options, he climbed up the apple tree itself with a speed to rival Saitou, yelling at the top of his lungs for his mother.**_

 _ **Chizuru managed to grab Saya before she could follow him, stick waving the entire time, but she was so stunned she didn't know whether to reprimand her or laugh. The former won out in the end**_ _because it wasn't ok_ _ **; especially after having to deal with Yama who just about lost her mind in righteous fury. But later in bed as Saya sulked in her room, Chizuru gave into her other inclination and laughed…hard enough that tears sprang from her eyes.**_

Saya buried her head in her knees as Souji laughed _exactly_ like her mother did that night, clutching his stomach and leaking tears of mirth that simply wouldn't stop. It wasn't often she got flustered, but her face was _definitely_ red from how hot her face felt in that moment. "It's not funny!" she finally snapped, though it was more of a desperate plea than an angry retort.

Briefly, he tried to sit up, but his arm collapsed under him because he was still laughing too hard to concentrate. After almost ten minutes of helpless chortling on his back, he managed to drag himself into a sitting position beside her again. His arms draped over her shoulders, however, and she blinked at the pressure she could feel in her torso as he tried to hug her. It was a slightly awkward embrace, but an embrace none the less.

"I love you," he chuckled, the words coming out almost like a sigh. Once he regained his composure, he turned her so she was facing him, almost crushing her into his chest as he drew her to him, his chin resting affectionately on top of her head. "Chizu-chi was right. I wish I could've been your dad," he admitted.

There were a lot of things going through her mind, but Saya relaxed into the embrace as the young child in her sighed contentedly in pure bliss. She felt many things at that moment, but it seemed like _something_ had finally clicked. He'd gotten used to her presence long ago, but whatever barrier he'd still maintained inside of him seemed to have shattered. There was always an edge of awkwardness to his displays of affection, like he wasn't sure he should be doing it. Hell, Saya had felt the same thing. He wasn't her father, nor was Chizuru the Chizuru that had raised her. Their memories made them almost obligated to accept her, but feeling was a different story.

You couldn't _make_ people feel like family from memories alone.

The tears came despite her attempts to squelch it, but she could _feel_ it as his arms tightened around her harder and without reserve. It wasn't Souji, the college student with someone else's memories. Saya knew what it felt like being around him and it wasn't this. She could feel with a sudden clarity something else that had to be Okita Souji, the Shinsengumi captain, who lived inside this reincarnation but faded little by little each day. For just a few brief moments, the new went away and was overtaken by the old and _he was 100% there_.

 _Her father._

"I love you," he said again, grinning and gently trailing a hand over her head. "I'm proud of you and I wish I could've been there to see you."

"I love you too, daddy." To her mortification, she sobbed as she felt the presence that had enveloped her leaving; the grip he had on her loosening. "I miss you," Saya whispered.

When he pulled away, Souji stared at her, and she could see a myriad of things in his face that he wanted to say. Saya smiled though, even as she could still feel the tears running down her face. "It's just the spirit of the holiday."

* * *

 _ **It's 2:40am and I have to wake up for work at 8am but I HAD TO FINISH THIS. This chapter is closure for Saya and for Souji too, in some ways. And after so many months of slow progress I wanted this up before I knocked out for the night. So please R &R. Let me know I'm losing sleep for a good cause, lol.**_

 _ **Til Next time! ~**_


End file.
